Paraiso Robado
by seikenankoku
Summary: En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado. Yaoi, Slash, Universo Alfa/omega. Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Oneiros/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del género yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya.

Existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una niña pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, el cual espero que les guste, pero debo avisarles que contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

Capitulo 1 Paraíso.

***1***

Nadie sabía cómo habían nacido, ni quien fue el primer Omega o el primer Alfa, pero cada uno de los estudiosos del mito llegaban a la conclusión que ese estado, ese supuesto regalo de los dioses había sido un acto de la contradictoria diosa Hera, el pavorreal, la matrona de los nacimientos, de los matrimonios y de los omegas.

Seres extraordinarios que podían concebir aun con una pareja del mismo sexo, ya fueran dos mujeres o dos hombres, siendo menos numerosos aquellos de sexo masculino, los que decían eran hermosos, delicados, casi etéreos, así como sumisos.

A quienes se les educaba para eso, para ser sumisos y obedientes de su alfa, el que generalmente tenía todos los privilegios, todos los derechos, no así los omegas, en quienes recaían todas las obligaciones, los que debían ser fieles, entregarse a su pareja indicada o a la que pudiera domarles, poseerlos aquella primera vez.

Entre los suyos existían alfas, betas y omegas, muchos de los santos dorados eran alfas, otros tantos omegas, pero en su gran mayoría betas, porque a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, de lo que decían los rumores, aquella condición no tenía nada que ver con el poder en cuestión, ni con su apariencia física.

Ser un omega no significaba que fueras débil, ni frágil, tampoco los alfas eran poderos, fuertes e imponentes, ellos no eran animales, las mismas clasificaciones que se veían en la naturaleza no aplicaban con ellos.

A pesar de que muchos deseaban creerlo de aquella forma, suponer que eran débiles y dóciles, un mero adorno para la diversión del primer alfa que pudiera domarlos, hacerlos suyos por la fuerza, al menos eso era lo que muchos Lemurianos pensaban, lo que ocurría en la mente del patriarca que estaba antes que él.

Con quien fue comprometido y el que no tuvo más remedio que darle la armadura de cáncer, porque su hermano era el herrero de las armaduras de su diosa, así como su hermano rechazo aquel deber, diciendo que su armadura de plata era aquella que le eligió, rechazando la del cangrejo, cuando esta misma quiso vestirlo a él.

Sage ya era un hombre viejo, el que nunca quiso tener un alfa pero casi lo tuvo de no estallar las guerras santas, de no morir su supuesto alfa en la primera de ellas, y de nuevo, fue porque su hermano rechazo el puesto que aceptaron su poder, o sus sacrificios, los que pasaban por alto al tratarse de un omega.

El que decidió consagrarse a su diosa virgen, siguiendo su ejemplo, alejando a los alfas de su cuerpo, vistiendo la túnica del patriarca junto con su castidad como escudo, un acto que Hakurei encontró absurdo, pero aun así respeto, después de todo era su gemelo, su hermano menor y a quien debía proteger de los demás.

Sage se había esforzado por cambiar el estatus de los omegas en el santuario, dándoles más libertad, permitiendo que los que tenían el poder portaran las armaduras que los elegían.

Pero temía que las viejas tradiciones seguían mucho más vivas que nunca, cuando se le cuestionaba por sus decisiones, su hermano en especial, tratando de hacerle recapacitar para que fuera él quien decidiera el alfa adecuado para cada omega del santuario, en especial, sus tres santos dorados, los que aún eran demasiado jóvenes para pensar siquiera en tener un compañero.

Los que si bien ya portaban sus armaduras doradas aun no estaban listos para entender lo que se les solicitaba, la responsabilidad de tener una familia, si eso era lo que deseaban, una clara prueba era Kardia, quien se adelantó al tiempo adecuado forzando su cuerpo y como consecuencia ni él ni su pequeño pudieron resistir los nueve meses de gestación.

Quien sabía se culpaba por la muerte de su primer hijo, creyendo que su enfermedad lo había matado, no su premura, un acto que debió anticipar, eran jóvenes que aún no estaban preparados para tener esa clase de relaciones y fue culpa suya que cayeran en la tentación, puesto que pensó que habían madurado lo suficiente para esperar, pero no era así, los dos se amaban, se deseaban, era obvio que durante su celo no podrían controlarse.

Celo, una palabra desagradable que describía a la perfección lo que pasaba con sus cuerpos, los que actuaban como sumidos en los efectos de un afrodisiaco o la punta de una de las flechas del dios Eros.

Por lo cual debían ser protegidos hasta que pudieran tener el autocontrol necesario para elegir a su alfa, su compañero, el que muchos decían era su alma gemela, aquel ser creado para ellos, quien los necesitaba tanto como ellos a él.

Quien los complementaba, pero al mismo tiempo era lo suficiente fuerte como para resistir la maldición oculta en los actos de la diosa Hera, la contradictoria emperatriz del Olimpo, cuyos actos creaban vida o el amor en los afortunados que podían encontrarse a tiempo, pero en la mayoría de los casos, condenaba a los omegas a la persecución realizada por los alfas durante la época de celo, la que siempre terminaba en actos ruines, forzando a los infelices a concebir sin amor niños no deseados.

Sage aun recordaba el día que les hizo visitarlo en su templo, siendo él en persona quien los acompaño una vez que sus aspirantes a santo dorado presentaron las primeras señales de su don.

Seguro de que habían tenido un sueño profético en el cual habían visto a la diosa Hera en forma de pavorreal, lo suponía porque él mismo había visto a la diosa del Olimpo unos pocos días antes de su primer celo, cuando apenas tenía trece años.

Siendo todavía un niño pequeño en comparación de su alfa, al menos, quien se dijo serlo en ese momento, el verdadero era alguien más, un guerrero de su edad con quien siempre se sintió tranquilo, el que murió en la guerra contra Hades, el que no era un santo dorado, ni uno de plata, sino un simple caballero de bronce, cuyo poder era insignificante pero por quien sentía un deseo que jamás pudo volver a sentir por nadie más, el que tampoco era demasiado hermoso después de dar su vida y su cuerpo por el bienestar del santuario, por quien hubiera hecho todo pero nunca tuvieron una oportunidad para poder estar juntos.

Los tres muchachos eran jóvenes hermosos, de cierta forma andróginos en algunos casos, pero en uno en especial, desde pequeño no había nada ni remotamente femenino en él, una verdad que las malas lenguas, los que gustaban de inventar historias siempre ignoraban, los que decían que ellos debían ser hermosos, delicados, como flores en un invernadero.

Aun recordaba su incredulidad, su sorpresa cuando les compartió lo poco que sabía, les enseño donde podrían protegerse y les explico que pasaría si tenían sexo aquellos días del año.

Primero pensaron que se trataba de una broma cruel, que se estaba burlando de ellos, pero después, cuando entendieron que era cierto, que sus advertencias eran verdaderas, sintieron el mismo miedo que él, todos menos uno, el único omega cuyo alfa era el indicado y ya lo tenía a su lado.

Quien momentos antes había suplicado por una oportunidad de tener una vida tranquila, de ser uno más de los habitantes de Rodorio, petición que había aceptado, siempre y cuando su omega quisiera eso también.

De los otros dos, uno de ellos a pesar de ser un omega, cada uno de sus celos era demasiado corto, demasiado esporádicos, casi imperceptibles, haciéndole creer que su cuerpo actuaba según su voluntad y que gracias a su diosa, seguramente jamás tendría que pasar por las penurias que sufrían los otros omegas.

El último padecía su condición y sus intentos por disimularlo llegaban en lo absurdo, creyendo que el aroma del cigarro o el de las rosas podrían esconder el suyo, ocultándose, probablemente por la insistencia de un alfa, cuyo nombre no se atrevía a mencionar, pero suponía saber de quién se trataba y era su caso especial, aquel que sufría los peores celos de los tres para su sorpresa.

Sage estaba seguro que aquel alfa era el mismo que su propio hermano creía era la pareja perfecta para su pupilo, a quien aún no le había preguntado si acaso deseaba a ese alfa o no lo hacía y por eso trataba de esquivarlo como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa.

El mismo alfa que más de una ocasión le había dicho que lo haría feliz, que lo protegería, que sería aquello que necesitaba, sin entender que si no lo deseaba, sus mejores intenciones no eran más que actos egoístas disfrazados de virtud.

Ignorando al mismo tiempo, como si el mismo se hubiera puesto una venda en sus ojos, que este omega en particular estaba enamorado de otro santo, el hermoso guerrero de la rosa, quien a su vez estaba condenado a una vida de soledad, heredada por su padre, cuyo veneno lo había superado mucho tiempo atrás, haciéndolo inalcanzable para cualquiera.

Cuyo veneno y constante contacto con las rosas había modificado su aroma, haciendo casi imposible que pudieran adivinar si era un omega, un beta o un alfa, aunque en su mayoría cada una de las personas que lo trataban pensaban que se trataba de un omega debido a su belleza, a su gracia, a la constelación que lo vio nacer y de la que ahora mismo portaba su armadura.

El que había salido en una misión muy larga, la primera que el santo de la doceava casa cuestiono, mucho más al saber que se tardaría demasiado tiempo en regresar, como si estuviera esperando una fecha en particular.

La misma actitud que tuvo Lugonis días antes de ceder ante los constantes intentos de su compañero de llamar su atención, los mismos días que siguió viviendo su amado antes de perecer en sus brazos, debido al contacto con el santo de Piscis, una historia que no podía permitir que se repitiera.

No podía perderlos a ambos, pero eso era lo que ocurriría cuando pudieran estar juntos, a pesar de que su afecto era visible para cada uno de los que habitantes del santuario o Rodorio, todos menos Aspros y Shion, los que no querían ver lo que se encontraba a simple vista.

Pero al mismo tiempo no daría la orden que su hermano le instaba a dar, no le diría a sus omegas, los que confiaban en él, con quien debían unirse, no los rebajaría y no los usaría como una herramienta.

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado y eso no pasaría en el santuario nunca más.

Ellos no eran como los guerreros de Poseidón, ni los espectros de Hades, a quienes en ciertas ocasiones usaban como moneda de cambio, según dictaba su experiencia, para fortalecer alianzas o pagar favores, sus santos tenían libertad, porque el amor que su diosa les brindaba debía ser reflejado en ellos mismos, en sus parejas o en los nacimientos dentro de las paredes del santuario.

Su deber era cuidarlos y mientras su cuerpo aun respirara, mientras aun existiera vida en él, aquellos muchachos no serían traicionados, no pasarían por lo mismo que él paso, no se someterían a las decisiones de un patriarca injusto.

Sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, que su hermano estuviera en contra de sus decisiones, él era su guardián, como el de cada uno de los santos de aquel santuario, a pesar de que sus amores no actuaran o no pudieran tocarlos, ya el tiempo les daría una solución.

Porque sabía que a pesar de que el compañero de Lugonis murió en sus brazos, la dicha de aquellos minutos perfectos fue suficiente para perecer con una sonrisa en sus labios, creyendo firmemente que su hijo no padecería su dolor.

Uno que muy pronto regresaría y que probablemente amanecería con su amado muerto entre sus brazos, un acto que hasta hacia pocas horas quería evitar, pero ya no lo haría, unos minutos de dicha valían mucho más que una larga vida llena de dolor.

***2***

Manigoldo ingreso en aquel sitio hecho una furia, se le veía sonrojado y algo sudoroso, inmediatamente varios de los parroquianos de aquella cantina voltearon a verlo, pero inmediatamente, cuando prendió un cigarro con dedos temblorosos le ignoraron de nuevo, pensando que solo era su imaginación, un hombre como ese no podía desprender aquella deliciosa fragancia que lo acompaño por segundos.

En la barra estaban sentados Shion y Dohko, sus dos compañeros de armas que bebían en silencio, disfrutando de las pocas horas de descanso, las que pasaban en Rodorio, como muchos de los santos, a quienes Sage les permitía en ocasiones comportarse como cualquier humano haría.

El santo de cáncer había buscado por todo Rodorio y en el Santuario por Albafica de Piscis, quien suponía tendría que llegar por aquellos días de otra larga misión en solitario, las que cada vez realizaba más a menudo, aunque se suponía que él era su compañero de equipo, que debían actuar juntos, como lo hacían Degel y Kardia, o el mismo Dohko y Shion.

— Shion.

Se anuncio, sin sentarse a su lado ni pedir la típica bebida para acompañarles en su juerga, su apariencia preocupada y de cierta forma irascible, no concordaba con la del santo de cáncer, quien siempre sonreía o actuaba con cinismo.

— ¿Has visto a Fica?

Shion dejo de beber para mirarle de reojo, notando su molestia, la cual solo emporaría con el paso del tiempo hasta que cada uno de los presentes comprendiera que pasaba, pudiendo señalarlo con el dedo, un descuido bastante indecoroso del cangrejo, quien parecía estar apurado.

— ¿Sabes si ha regresado al santuario?

Por lo que sabía, Albafica se tardaría todavía una semana en regresar de su misión, pero no creía que Manigoldo se tomara aquella noticia con calma, viendo como su piel estaba roja, cubierta de sudor, jadeante, aunque trataba de aparentar que nada ocurría, tal vez creyendo que podría encontrar al santo de piscis, quien por supuesto estaba fuera de su alcance por culpa del veneno en su sangre, o ignorar sus deberes por más tiempo.

— No ha regresado aun, Manigoldo, pero en realidad no sé porque te molestas en buscarlo, sabes que Albafica no es para ti.

Manigoldo apretó los dientes, desde que Shion se había enterado de su lamentable condición no hacía más que recordarle su papel y su deber, decirle que Albafica no sería suyo, que debía acostumbrarse a su nueva situación, tomarla como su deber para el santuario, aceptando a quien decidieran debía ser su pareja.

— No necesito otro estúpido sermón, cornudo, solo saber donde se encuentra Fica, eso es todo.

El santo de cáncer intento marcharse, pero Shion lo sostuvo del brazo, su mirada demasiado fría, sorprendiendo a Dohko por la dureza que mostraba en su presencia, hablando con ligereza o con demasiada seriedad, de asuntos que no le incumbían, mucho menos le interesaban.

— La belleza de Albafica lo señala como un Omega, Manigoldo, y dos omegas no crean descendencia, así que porque no aceptas que tu deber es darle hijos saludables y poderosos al santuario con quien se te señale, que Aspros es tu mejor opción, siendo que todos dicen que será el patriarca.

Manigoldo respondió de pronto con la fuerza de su puño, impactándolo contra el rostro de Shion, sin importarle lo que los aldeanos o los otros santos pensaran de su actitud, estaba arto de aquel trato, de todos esos consejos y sermones, de lo que se suponía que debía hacer, no era justo, él no había decidido nacer como un omega, no veía porque lo culpaban por ello, porque deseaban castigarlo.

— ¡Que hay de mi deber en el combate!

Los aldeanos le miraron entonces percatándose que en efecto aquel sugerente aroma provenía de uno de los santos dorados, mirándole de pies a cabeza, algunos de ellos alfas, pero todos acobardados por aquella muestra de colérica furia, notando que para poder domesticarlo tendrían que ser de su nivel o lograr seducirlo, pero nadie querría un omega con aquella actitud tan desagradable, que fumara o que no fuera dulce o delicado, mucho menos sumiso, él necesitaba de un alfa que lo pusiera en su lugar.

— ¡Yo soy tan poderoso como tú y tengo tanto derecho a tener libertad como cualquiera de ustedes!

Shion llevo una mano a su mejilla, mirándole fijamente como si lo que acababa de decir no tuviera sentido alguno, tal vez para él no lo tenía, pero a Manigoldo le importaba un comino, esperando que Dohko tratara de convencerlo de aceptar su deber, pero el santo de libra guardo silencio, sus ojos pasándose de uno a otro, creyendo que de pronto estallaría una de las legendarias batallas de mil días.

— ¡No porque sea uno de ellos debo abandonar mi armadura y servirle al primero que muestre interés por mi!

Manigoldo respiraba ahora con dificultad, sus feromonas disparándose en aquel sitio provocando que su perfume natural pudiera ser percibido por cada uno de los parroquianos de aquel sitio, apretando el puño enfrente de su rostro, demasiado distraído por ser aquella época del año, por su enojo y por la respuesta de algunos de los patéticos alfas de aquella cantina, quienes le miraban con deseo, pero temerosos de su poder, por lo que no se dio cuenta que una energía poderosa al sentir la suya se acercaba demasiado rápido.

— Todos nosotros tenemos diferentes deberes Manigoldo, uno de los tuyos es la batalla, eso es cierto, pero ahora que nos encontramos en época de paz, deberías enfocarte al segundo de tus deberes, ese es, usar el regalo de la diosa Hera con sabiduría, engendrando santos poderosos.

Manigoldo trato de atacarlo de nuevo, observando como Dohko se interponía entre los dos, tratando de evitar que lo hiriera, pero sin decirle nada por aquella falta de respeto, porque Shion hubiera divulgado un secreto que debía guardar con la misma fiereza que usaba al tratar de convencerlo de ceder su libertad a un santo engreído, manipulador y orgulloso, el que de alguna manera sería convertido en patriarca, quien sostuvo su muñeca con demasiada fuerza, casi produciéndole dolor.

— Ustedes dos están causando un alboroto innecesario en el pueblo, deberían ser más prudentes.

Manigoldo al sentir los dedos de Aspros rodeando su muñeca se sonrojo un poco más e intento soltarse, lográndolo con algo de esfuerzo, sintiendo el aura del santo de géminis casi engullirlo con su poder, obligándolo a tragar un poco de saliva cuando sintió seca su garganta, retrocediendo algunos pasos, chocando contra otro de los alfas, quien lo sostuvo de los brazos para que no cayera al suelo.

Pero lo soltó inmediatamente cuando la mirada de Aspros por unos ínfimos instantes se poso en él, como diciéndole que pagaría muy caro por tocar a ese omega, quien quiso poder decir algo, burlarse del santo de géminis con descaro, pero no pudo, era imposible hacerlo en aquel sitio y en aquella ocasión, lo mejor era marcharse.

Aunque temía que Aspros lo seguiría a donde fuera, maldiciendo a Albafica, quien se suponía debía estar presente durante aquella época del año, pero que sin embargo no lo estaba y eso lo hacía sentir ligeramente asustado.

— Manigoldo, espera…

Pronuncio Aspros visiblemente consternado, avanzando un solo paso en su dirección, logrando que las pupilas de Manigoldo se encogieran, retrocediendo otro paso más, movimiento que no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros de armas, en especial Dohko.

— No es seguro que salgas en ese estado.

Para Manigoldo aquello que no era seguro era permanecer en aquel sitio, en compañía de Aspros, quien había dejado ya muy claro que su opinión no le importaba, que deseaba convertirlo en su omega ya fuera con su consentimiento o sin él.

— Lo mejor es que yo te acompañe al santuario, no creo que puedas llegar por tu propia cuenta.

Esto último tuvo como respuesta una sonora carcajada de Manigoldo, una completamente forzada que apenas duro unos cuantos segundos, relamiéndose los labios después, respirando hondo, dejando caer el cigarrillo, prendiendo otro más antes de que tocara el suelo, escupiendo el humo en dirección de Aspros.

— No veo que hay de gracioso en esto, Manigoldo, yo sólo me preocupo por tu seguridad.

Aspros parecía dolido por su respuesta, ignorando el humo del cigarro y el velado insulto del cangrejo, quien parecía, no conocía el significado de la palabra respeto, sólo Sage lo recibía, ni su hermano, ni el omega de la sangre envenenada, a quien siempre acosaba con extraños apodos, pequeñas muestras de afecto, uno mal enfocado a su parecer, puesto que Albafica siempre respondía con violencia a su coquetería, cuando en cambio él comenzaba a cansarse del continuo rechazo del santo de cáncer, quien era sin duda un miembro de la elite dorada.

— ¿Mi seguridad dices?

Pregunto recargándose en su cintura mirando el suelo, justo donde la colilla había caído, para mirarle después de reojo, con una sonrisa siniestra, una que solo auguraban problemas, al menos, esa era la opinión de Dohko, quien estaba a punto de interferir en aquella disputa, si Shion, el siempre controlado santo de Aries no se lo hubiera evitado sosteniéndolo del hombro.

— ¿Desde cuándo te interesas por mi seguridad?

Aspros cada vez parecía un poco más dolido por el visible rechazo de Manigoldo, quien actuaba como si se tratase de uno de sus enemigos, no quien deseaba ayudarle, cuyos actos eran sinceros, al menos su temor de que alguien más pudiera tomar lo que deseaba lo eran.

— Yo creía que el todopoderoso Aspros en lo único que pensaba era en sí mismo, pero no, no es cierto, él sólo piensa en ser patriarca y en los beneficios que eso le puede traer, aunque parece que nadie ha logrado ver tu verdadera cara debajo de tu fachada de perfección y virtud.

El cangrejo era uno de sus favoritos por aquella actitud, ya que nunca cerraba la boca y parecía no entender cuál era su papel en el futuro del santuario, no podía culparlo por eso, siendo uno de los santos dorados que pudieron tener el puesto de patriarca del santuario, cuyo cosmos superaba por mucho al de los demás, era obvio que lo elegiría como su pareja, después de todo la forma en que su cuerpo lo traiciono no era culpa suya.

— Pero yo sí, tu no me engañas, ni a mi maestro…

Aspros negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado, para después acercarse mucho más a su cuerpo, invadiendo su espacio personal, olfateando su aroma, relamiéndose los labios cuando el cigarro en los dedos de Manigoldo cayó al suelo a causa de la sorpresa que aquel movimiento le provoco.

— Eso dices ahora, cangrejito… pero seré patriarca y tu mi compañero.

***3***

Al mismo tiempo, bañados por la luz de la luna, Degel le mostraba el camino a Kardia, quien se preguntaba que estaban haciendo en aquel sitio, porque su compañero en más de un sentido quería mostrarle aquel aburrido valle cercano al pueblo de Rodorio.

— Observa el paisaje Kardia y dime que no es hermoso.

Solamente con él Degel parecía mostrar esa clase de vitalidad, ese amor por la vida y sus pequeños detalles, pensó Kardia con una sonrisa, limpiando una manzana contra su ropa, sacándole brillo antes de morderla.

— Es aquí donde construiremos nuestro hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***3***

Al mismo tiempo, bañados por la luz de la luna, Degel le mostraba el camino a Kardia, quien se preguntaba que estaban haciendo en aquel sitio, porque su compañero en más de un sentido quería mostrarle aquel aburrido valle cercano al pueblo de Rodorio.

— Observa el paisaje Kardia y dime que no es hermoso.

Solamente con él Degel parecía mostrar esa clase de vitalidad, ese amor por la vida y sus pequeños detalles, pensó Kardia con una sonrisa, limpiando una manzana contra su ropa, sacándole brillo antes de morderla.

— Es aquí donde construiremos nuestro hogar.

Anuncio abriendo los brazos, el escorpión arqueo una ceja, masticando la manzana con gusto, sin comprender con exactitud de que le hablaba Degel, quien acomodo sus lentes sobre su nariz.

— Una vez que abandonemos el santuario.

Kardia casi se atraganto con la manzana y su jugo al escuchar esa ultima parte, escupiendo los trozos al suelo, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, esperando estar equivocado, ninguno de los dos habían hablado de abandonar el santuario, no eran traidores ni cobardes.

— ¿De que diablos hablas?

Degel suspiro, esperaba que Kardia aceptara por una vez alguna de sus decisiones sin pelear, pero lo conocía bien, su amado escorpión jamás obedecería sus órdenes, él era tan impredecible como el fuego que se alimentaba de su corazón.

— He pensado en nuestro futuro, no quiero que mueras, Kardia, así que lo mejor será que nos retiremos cuando aun sigas con vida…

Kardia permaneció quieto por unos cuantos segundos, como si tratara de comprender que era lo que estaba diciéndole para después tratar de cortarlo con el filo de su uña en respuesta a esa orden velada, destruyendo el libro que llevaba bajo el brazo sin importarle ni el titulo ni su antigüedad.

— ¡Así que yo solo debo obedecerte, como un maldito esclavo, eso es lo que crees que soy!

Degel casi inmediatamente invoco su aire frio, pero no para atacarlo sino para mantenerlo a una temperatura que no le hiciera daño, logrando que Kardia enfureciera aun más, rechinando los dientes, tratando de herirlo como ocurría con cada una de sus peleas o en este caso cuando trataba de ser razonable y tomar la mejor decisión pensando en su bienestar, como Sage le encargo que hiciera cuando lo dejo bajo su cuidado.

— No eres un esclavo, sólo no quiero que mueras Kardia, no lo soportaría.

Kardia gruño por lo bajo y después, deteniendo sus ataques, notando como había destruido esa pacifica colina con el poder de su aguja escarlata y como Degel aun seguía tranquilo, desprendiendo aire frio para mantenerlo a una temperatura constante gruño como una bestia acorralada.

— ¡No abandonare este santuario, ni mi destino y mucho menos a Sasha en este lugar, sólo porque tú tienes miedo de algo tan absurdo como la muerte!

Pronuncio furioso, dándole la espalda para marcharse de aquel sitio con pasos rápidos, ignorando el visible dolor del siempre frio y controlado Degel, quien abandono las hojas sueltas de su libro, para seguirlo con rapidez.

— ¡Kardia, espera!

El escorpión no se detuvo al escuchar su voz, pero si al sentir como dos brazos rodeaban su torso, junto al reconfortante frio que lo mantenía vivo, el que siempre era acompañado por el calor de aquellas caricias, tan delicadas y firmes al mismo tiempo, provenientes de quien jamás le daría la espalda.

— Temo lo que pueda pasarte, podríamos marcharnos, tener una vida común como muchos otros santos antes que nosotros, Sage lo comprendería… todos lo harán, aun Sasha.

Kardia no quería abandonar el campo de batalla, enfrentarse con sus enemigos era lo único que le hacía sentir vivo, eso era para lo que había nacido, sin importar lo que dijera su biología o como quisieran llamarle personas como Degel, sumidas en aburridos libros toda su vida, buscando palabras raras, definiciones complicadas para señalar lo que simplemente era natural.

— ¿Y no puedes preguntarme mi opinión?

Degel respiro con calma, obligándole a darse la vuelta, sin soltarlo un instante, aferrándose a su cintura cuando por fin lo tenía entre sus brazos, sintiendo como Kardia se recargaba contra su hombro.

— Sabía que dirías que no, por eso quise mostrarte este lugar, aquí podríamos ser felices, estar cerca en el momento en que nos necesitaran… podríamos… podríamos volver a intentarlo.

Lo que Kardia menos deseaba era volver a intentarlo, así que negó aquella noción con un movimiento de la cabeza y aunque fueron tres meses gloriosos, en los que pudo imaginarse la vida creciendo como un milagro, pensando que le estaba ganando a su enfermedad, no pudo finalizar su misión, causándole un dolor que aun recordaba demasiado vivo en su alma.

— Kardia… lo que paso no fue culpa tuya.

Pero Kardia estaba seguro que sí lo era, que eso había sido culpa suya y de su enfermedad, por lo que de nuevo empujo a Degel, decidido a marcharse de aquel sitio, no permitiría que lo convenciera de lo contrario, ni de abandonar su puesto en el santuario, ni a Sasha, mucho menos a la pequeña Sasha.

— ¿Por qué no me escuchas?

Kardia se detuvo, respirando hondo, sabía que tenía que calmarse pero en ciertas ocasiones era tan complicado hacerlo que siempre recurría a la violencia, como en aquellas ocasiones en donde la fuerza que alimentaba su cosmos era la causa de su desesperación.

— ¿Por qué no dejas ese asunto en paz?

Degel coloco entonces con mucho cuidado sus manos en los hombros de Kardia, tratando de que viera el paisaje de nuevo, guiando su rostro hacia las montañas o las pocas luces que aun quedaban encendidas en Rodorio.

— Ves lo cerca que estamos del santuario, lo pacifico de este lugar, no te imaginas una vida junto a mi por el tiempo que la diosa Athena nos lo permita.

Kardia generalmente nunca se molestaba en pensar en el futuro, el cual ya había decidido, moriría en batalla, consumiendo su cosmos hasta el final con un adversario digno de ello, así que le era difícil imaginarse a ambos en aquel hermoso sitio, envejeciendo juntos, disfrutando de una aburrida vida de campo.

— Ya tengo una vida junto a ti, la que durara el tiempo que la diosa Athena nos lo conceda… no veo la necesidad de apartarnos de nuestros deberes, si de todas formas no lograre terminar con aquella tarea.

Aquella tarea, desde aquel día Kardia no mencionaba ese milagro por otro sobrenombre, como si fuera una misión más que cumplir, una que pensaba estaba maldita por culpa del fuego que se comía su corazón, alejándose de ella tanto como podía.

— Yo creo que podríamos intentarlo de nuevo, he hablado con Sage, el está de acuerdo si tu lo estas…

Nuevamente había ignorado su opinión pensó Kardia, separándose del santo de hielo, quien parecía demasiado sereno como era su costumbre, sin mostrar sus sentimientos ni pronunciar nada más de lo que fuera necesario, siempre actuando conforme a la lógica, preguntándose de nueva cuenta que era para él.

— ¿Cuándo ibas a hablarlo conmigo?

Pregunto volteando esta vez con algo parecido a la molestia, pero mucho más doloroso, temiendo conocer la respuesta de antemano, había visto otras parejas como la suya en Rodorio y en otros lugares, en donde los omegas eran poco más que esclavos pero mucho menos que un alfa, había escuchado las palabras hirientes de Shion de Aries, presenciado la obstinación de Aspros, como discutido cada una de las decisiones egoístas de Degel, no porque no fueran para su bien, sino porque nunca las consultaba con él antes, obligándolo a retarlo en más de una ocasión para demostrarle que su poder seguía intacto.

— La única razón por la que me dices esto es porque Sage no piensa como los demás, porque él no dará el permiso hasta escuchar de mis labios que yo lo deseo también…

Aun estaba fresco en su memoria el día que Sage dejo su salud al cuidado de Degel y como poco después, cuando su cuerpo reveló su verdadera esencia bendijo su decisión de ser más que compañeros de armas, uniéndolos en una ceremonia sencilla, la que duro poco, entregándolos al cuidado del otro.

— Porque si fuera como Shion o Hakurei o muchos otros, ya ni siquiera sería un santo dorado, porque tú tomas las decisiones no es cierto Degel y tú me quieres encerrado, seguro, sin libertad alguna…

Lo que él no supuso fue que esta unión funcionaba en un solo sentido, al menos para muchos así era, Kardia quería creer que Degel era diferente, que a él le interesaba su opinión, que lo veía como a un igual, pero era absurdo que lo hiciera en una sociedad en donde las mujeres ocultaban su rostro, ellas no aspiraban a ser más que amazonas sin importar cual fuera el poder de su cosmos.

— Yo sólo obedezco, como todos los demás no soy otra cosa que una propiedad para ti, solo una cosa que está bajo tu cuidado… y eso me convierte en un esclavo.

Porque en toda su estadía en el santuario no recordaba ninguna mujer portando una armadura de oro y la única mujer que tenía una armadura de plata, que no cubría su rostro con una máscara de porcelana, era un alfa femenino, preguntándose si Sage fuera otra clase de persona, cuánto tiempo hubiera durado portando su armadura antes de que se le fuera arrebatada.

— Eso no es verdad Kardia.

Sin embargo, el escorpión negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, retrocediendo otro paso más, evitando que Degel lo tocara, reconociendo aquella actitud como la que usaba cuando trataba de calmarlo cuando se molestaba por alguna de sus decisiones unilaterales, sin darle cualquier clase de merito a sus opiniones o molestia.

— Tú sabes que eres diferente a los demás.

Siempre decía esa frase, que él era diferente, pero nunca sabía en qué sentido, quería pensar en que era fuerte o astuto, lo suficiente poderoso para cuidarse solo, que Degel respetaba sus opiniones y sentimientos, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente.

— ¿En que soy diferente a ellos?

Pregunto esta vez, deseoso de conocer la respuesta, ya que si no era alguna de las anteriores, si no era que lo respetaba como un santo dorado, en ese caso tenía razón y su compañero lo veía como una propiedad.

— En que eres mi omega, en que tú eres…

Esa no era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar en lo absoluto, porque eso significaba que tenía razón y que en el fondo Degel creía que le pertenecía, que tenía derecho sobre él, a tomar decisiones por su bien, sin consultarlas primero con su omega, una palabra que hasta ese momento veía como una maldición, de la misma forma en que los otros dos santos dorados en su misma situación lo hacían.

— ¿En que yo soy tuyo?

No era aquello lo que Degel quería decir, pero Kardia no lo escucharía por más tiempo, lo supo en el momento en que se dio la vuelta y se marcho con un paso acelerado, todo su cuerpo tenso, como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse con uno de sus enemigos.

— ¡Kardia!

Grito Degel, tratando de llegar a él, pero esta vez el escorpión corto su cabello con el filo de su aguja escarlata, apretando los dientes, completamente furioso, advirtiéndole con la mirada que en ese momento no lo deseaba cerca, ni siquiera lo escucharía, así que lo mejor era darle su espacio, dejar que se calmara para después tratar de explicarle su respuesta.

— ¡Sí sabes lo que te conviene no te acercaras a mi por un tiempo!

Le advirtió entrecerrando los ojos, apuntándolo con su aguja escarlata, la que brillo en la oscuridad como una muestra de su seriedad, Degel se maldijo en silencio, sabía que Kardia no estaría de acuerdo, pero temía por su seguridad, no quería verlo muerto, eso no lo soportaría.

— Así que, solo… aléjate de mí…

Finalizo, dándole la espalda, sin mirarlo siquiera.

***4***

Su historia era larga y pocos la recordaban, siendo Radamanthys quien gobernó Creta primero, para después ser desterrado por su hermano de nombre Minos, cuando con ayuda del dios Poseidón, lograron derrotarlo con demasiada facilidad, porque se permitió confiar en él.

Ese pasado no valía ser recordado, puesto que el sentido de justicia de ambos les dio el honor de servir como uno de los tres jueces de las almas del inframundo, disfrutando de la protección de su dios Hades, quien evitaba que la vengativa diosa madre se vengara de los hijos bastardos de su esposo, o para ser exactos, de sus reencarnaciones.

Minos, Aiacos y él eran hermanos, dos nacidos de la misma madre, pero compartiendo el mismo padre, un dios, cuya sangre divina les permitía recordar fragmentos de su pasado, mantener la sabiduría de los años que lograban vestir su surplice con ellos, un regalo que nunca desperdiciaban, el que en algunos momentos era confuso, demasiado inquietante, pero que venía con los pocos rastros de sangre divina que aun quedaban en sus cuerpos.

La misma sangre que casi se había perdido con los muchos nacimientos, pero no así el núcleo de su cosmos, el que aun brillaba como en el pasado, la misma energía que guiaba a la diosa Hera a sus reencarnaciones, un rastro que aun en ese momento seguía usando para poder vengarse de la prueba viviente de las infidelidades de Zeus.

Ya que no sólo Hércules había sufrido de la cacería y de la venganza de la diosa con plumas de pavorreal, sino que cada uno de sus hijos, las mujeres y los amantes de su esposo conocían de primera mano su furia, pero algunos le habían padecido mucho más que otros, de eso estaba seguro el juez Radamanthys de Wyvern.

Quien aquel día había logrado escapar de su deber, abandonando a la hermosa Pandora con su gato mascota que se decía un espectro en sus habitaciones, suponía que en compañía de los dioses gemelos.

Sentía el malestar de su maldición comiéndose sus sentidos, calentando su cuerpo, incinerándolo con forme las nubes del inframundo se arremolinaban contra las espinas de las montañas, agradeciendo que nadie hasta ese momento supusiera a que se debía su mal humor, su incomprensible furia.

— No te ves bien, Radamanthys, pareces realmente incómodo.

Radamanthys portaba su armadura por debajo de su túnica negra con los mismos motivos que cada uno de los jueces del inframundo llevaba con orgullo, no había nada especial ni particular en su apariencia, sólo tal vez que generalmente no se le veía tan molesto al cumplir su deber, sólo cuando peleaba, en ese momento dejaba que la bestia que llevaba dentro rugiera sin control, devorara a sus víctimas, pero siempre se mantenía en control.

— No es el momento para que tu visites los salones del juicio Minos, a menos, que haya algún asunto que quieras tratar conmigo.

Nadie nunca se atrevía a responderle que si existían asuntos que solucionar, porque generalmente quería decir que no creían en su buen juicio, poniendo en duda la decisión de Hades, un acto imperdonable para el juez que había jurado obedecer a su dios, aunque esto le causara demasiado dolor en el proceso.

— Es como tu hermano mayor que vengo a verte, para darte una advertencia Radamanthys.

Ni siquiera en aquel momento el segundo juez del inframundo hubiera confiado en una advertencia como esa, mucho menos ahora con la sabiduría de todas sus vidas y con su larga historia durante la primera.

— ¿Cuál sería esa Minos?

Minos llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla despejando su rostro de algunos mechones de cabello, observándolo con detenimiento, con la misma sonrisa que caracterizaban sus facciones de tiburón o de lobo hambriento, para después alejarse con lentitud.

— Se dice que Pandora ya lo sabe y que en estos momentos piensa en la forma de vengarse por tu silencio, o usarte como moneda de cambio, sabe que no puedes desobedecer sus órdenes.

Eso era imposible, había tenido mucho cuidado para que ella no lo supiera, para cubrir sus huellas, aun así, era imposible que la dama negra del inframundo pudiera pasar por alto su desaparición, su desesperado intento por ocultarle la verdad, suponiendo que solo le conllevaría más humillación, no un Alfa que él no aceptaría.

— Se siente defraudada y tú sabes que aquella insufrible mujer es una perra desalmada, mucho más con aquellos que le fallan, o le mienten, por lo que si yo fuera tú, buscaría un alfa que pudiera cuidar tu espalda, protegerte de tus enemigos y de tu señora.

Los ojos de Minos estaban ocultos por su cabello, pero su sonrisa seguía presente, aquella que helaba la sangre de sus enemigos, menos la suya, por lo cual, levantándose de su asiento, tratando de usar su estatura como su masa muscular como un arma para amedrentar al juez, señalo la puerta aun en silencio.

— Uno que estuviera dispuesto a cuidarte.

Como respuesta Radamanthys invoco su cosmos, tratando de impactar su puño contra el rostro de Minos, el cual detuvo su brazo con la fuerza de sus hilos, casi cortando su armadura, riéndose de su torpe intento por lastimarlo, pero obedeciendo su orden silenciosa.

— Sólo piénsalo Radamanthys, no eres tan feo y si muy poderoso, además, tu cercanía al dios Hades te hace un premio invaluable.

Radamanthys en más de una ocasión había pensado en aquella posibilidad, pero nunca se había atrevido a pronunciarla, escuchando como el sonido de los pasos de Minos se hacía cada vez más débil, hasta que ya no lo escucho y en vez de eso, el sonido de un par de alas irrumpió en el salón del Juicio.

— Llegas tarde…

Le informo a su fiel harpía, quien simplemente se inclinó con respeto, esperando alguna orden suya o cualquier sonido además de aquel regaño, el cual llego cuando Radamanthys al sentir el inicio de aquel malestar lanzo los pergaminos de su escritorio al suelo, gruñendo, furioso como cada año desde que había comenzado su padecimiento, dispuesto a destruir el salón del juicio, derruir cada una de las piedras que lo conformaban, como si eso lo liberara de su maldición.

— Mi señor Radamanthys.

Valentine observaba su actuar con preocupación, hincado en el suelo, vistiendo su armadura como si estuviera preparado para enfrentarse a uno de sus enemigos, o defenderse de alguna de sus técnicas.

— Márchate.

Radamanthys estaba vestido con su túnica negra con tocados rojos, sin el oro que le adornaba, sintiendo que este y la armadura lo sofocaba tuvo que quitárselos, recargando sus manos contra la liza superficie de su escritorio de piedra, el cual termino cediendo bajo la presión, quebrándose con un sonido estrepitoso.

— Tal vez debería recuperarse en su habitación…

Esa era una palabra que no utilizaría, porque pasaba cada año, en la misma fecha, dividiendo su poder a la mitad y dejándolo prácticamente indefenso, furioso al mismo tiempo que demasiado excitado, ansioso por arrancarse las ropas que lo confinaban en una prisión de tela.

— ¡Lárgate!

Valentine apenas pudo esquivar la mano de su señor que intento sostenerlo por el cabello, dándose cuenta que su sudor bañaba su cuerpo, gruesas gotas que recorrían su frente caminando insinuantes en dirección de sus mejillas, ambas sonrosadas, las que de momento se sintió tentado en probar.

— ¡O te juro que te arrepentirás por eso, Valentine!

Ese dolor era causado por la diosa Hera, a quien odiaba más que a ningún otro dios del Olimpo, aún más que a la débil Athena, la que le impuso esa maldición, la que por suerte Pandora desconocía, o eso era hasta ese momento, de lo contrario su servicio bajo su mando sería por mucho peor de lo que ya lo era.

— Debería… debería descansar, protegerse en sus habitaciones, yo montare guardia…

Valentine no comprendía que su presencia hacia que su maldición fuera aun peor, que su fiebre se desencadenara y que su cuerpo le exigiera un descanso, tenía hambre y sabía cómo saciarla, de qué manera podría ignorar ese fuego que lo consumía, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que nunca podría apagarlo de la manera en que se lo exigía su propio cuerpo.

— Tu no me dices que hacer, Valentine, supongo que no lo has olvidado…

Radamanthys recargo sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del hombre de cabello rosa, susurrando en su oído, como si le prometiera un castigo de seguir con sus consejos, con su promesa de protegerlo, tal vez sintiéndose insultado, recorriendo con las puntas de sus dedos la mejilla de su fiel Harpía.

— No mi señor Radamanthys, no lo he olvidado.

Valentine cerró los ojos al sentir las puntas de los dedos de Radamanthys recorrer su mejilla, temblando ligeramente, como si un choque eléctrico recorriera su cuerpo, relamiéndose los labios, ignorando el calor que manaba de su señor, el delicioso aroma que despedía de cada uno de sus poros, una fragancia que lo volvía loco, la que era el más dulce de los tormentos y el más impuro de los éxtasis que jamás podría admirar.

— Sólo creo que eso sería lo mejor…

Radamanthys llevo la mano con la que lo había tocado hacia su propio rostro, frotando sus dedos por unos instantes, como si estuvieran impregnados de una sustancia etérea que solo él podía ver, para después, lamerlos con lentitud, reprimiendo un gemido cuando su deseo solo empeoro.

— Márchate.

Valentine por un momento pensó en obedecer, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, el deseo que sentía por este hombre, cuyo secreto sólo conocía él, se lo evito, tragando un poco de saliva, movimiento que Radamanthys no pudo dejar de admirar, llevando su lengua a la pequeña gota de sudor que recorría su cuello.

— O quédate a mi lado y te prometo concederte lo que deseas.

Esa promesa era dulce, pero una mentira amarga, porque Valentine no estaba dispuesto a tener una probada del paraíso para que al final, cuando esos pocos días terminaran, su señor regresara a ignorarlo, aunque la perspectiva le pareciera sumamente hermosa.

—Usted no sabe lo que yo deseo.

Se quejó, retrocediendo algunos pasos para que los dedos de Radamanthys dejaran de tocarlo, dificultando su decisión de permanecer a su lado sin dejar que sus propios instintos, los que gritaban enloquecidos por tomar aquello que se le era ofrecido, aquella criatura sin dueño para sí, marcarla como suya, actuando como un salvaje o como cualquier otro hubiera hecho con una oportunidad como esa, lo traicionaran.

— Deseas mi cuerpo.

Pero no sólo su cuerpo, aquello tal vez hubiera podido tomarlo mucho tiempo atrás, la primera vez que aquella maldición provocada por la diosa Hera golpeo a su amado señor, con tanta fuerza que no era capaz de realizar cualquier clase de decisión por su propia cuenta, dejándolo indefenso ante cualquier alfa de tomarle para sí, una ocasión que aún estaba grabada en su memoria.

— Eso puedo dártelo.

Aquella dulce promesa de nuevo pensó Valentine, retrocediendo un paso más, sonrojado como siempre que su señor invadía su espacio personal, decidido a no caer en la tentación, mirándole de pies a cabeza, era obvio que Radamanthys no estaba pensando con claridad.

— Usted no piensa con claridad mi señor, sólo está actuando como su instinto se lo dicta, como en sus batallas.

Radamanthys dejo que se alejara de su cuerpo, encajando sus dedos en la pared de piedra, desmoronándola a causa de la fuerza que aplicaba en contra de aquella superficie, temblando ligeramente cuando el deseo podía mucho más que su sentido común, dispuesto a tomar por la fuerza el cuerpo de su fiel Valentine, quien lo rechazaba, creyéndolo incapaz de tomar una decisión por su propia cuenta.

— Aceptar lo que me ofrece, por hermoso que pueda parecer, es también un acto cruel, porque sé que me odiara cuando despierte de su estupor y no podría sobrevivir a eso.

Radamanthys cayó de rodillas, golpeando el suelo con ambos puños, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que bien podrían ceder ante la presión de un momento a otro, permitiendo que Valentine se marchara, escuchando como sus pasos se alejaban de aquella habitación, dejándolo solo de nueva cuenta durante aquella maldición, sin comprender porque no deseaba permanecer a su lado si tanto decía quererlo.

— Existen algunos omegas que no saben elegir una pareja, optando por un alfa débil cuando podrían tener a alguien más, un alfa mucho más apto.

Esta vez su visitante era Aiacos, quien había llegado tarde a su puesto en los salones del juicio, observándole con una mueca divertida, como si su dolor le pareciera entretenido, pero al recibir la mirada cargada de odio de sus ojos amarillos, levanto las manos en son de paz.

— No me mires a mí, yo prefiero a las mujeres omegas, a una en particular.

Radamanthys se levantó con lentitud, tratando de ignorar a Garuda, quien puso una mano en su hombro para evitar que se marchara, una acción que rara vez cometía, conociendo que no le gustaba que invadieran su espacio personal, mucho menos que lo tocaran.

— ¿Que deseas?

Pregunto, sosteniendo la mano que osaba tocarlo, dispuesto a pelear con su colega, quien se liberó con rapidez, alejándose algunos pasos, comportándose como todo mortal que se encuentra con una fiera acorralada haría.

— Advertirte que Minos parece estar interesado en ti.

Radamanthys no dijo nada, pero no era necesario, él recordaba su pasado tan bien como sus dos colegas, todos reencarnaciones de uno de los muchos hijos de Zeus, pero de todos, el segundo juez era quien había atraído la ira de la diosa de los nacimientos, al insultarla en el mismo inframundo, contradiciendo sus designios, además de casarse con la madre del propio Hércules, al que odiaba más de todos los bastardos de su esposo, un acto estúpido que su honor le hizo cumplir hasta el final.

— Pero lo único que lo detiene es su recuerdo de haber sido hermanos, pero con cada reencarnación esa barrera se vuelve mucho más vaga, yo tendría cuidado.

Sí eso era cierto, debía escuchar sus consejos, pero no en la forma en que le hubiera gustado al traicionero Grifo, quien seguramente trato de adelantarse a la decisión de Pandora, como él debía hacerlo, pero el único que le apetecía, quien lograba que su corazón latiera, lo había rechazado, dejando en claro que no estaba dispuesto a tomarlo como su compañero, sin importar lo mucho que decía amarlo.

***5***

En ese momento Cid pudo ver la desagradable muestra de territorialidad del que se decía el futuro Patriarca, el siempre controlado Aspros que no era diferente a todos los demás Alfas que veía en esa taberna, muchos de ellos asustados por la agresividad o el poder que mostraba Manigoldo, quien ante sus ojos estaba demasiado nervioso, podría decir asustado.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***5***

Cid pudo ver la desagradable muestra de territorialidad del que se decía futuro Patriarca, el siempre controlado Aspros que no era diferente a todos los demás Alfas que veía en esa taberna, muchos de ellos asustados por la agresividad o el poder que mostraba Manigoldo, quien ante sus ojos estaba demasiado nervioso, podría decir asustado.

El santo de sagitario pudo escuchar lo que Shion le decía a Manigoldo, como debía acatar las órdenes de alguien a quien no deseaba, olvidarse de Albafica, por quien todos sabían latía el corazón del cangrejo, de quien nunca se separaba y quien podía jurar lo amaba profundamente.

No sabía de cierto si el hermoso santo de piscis era un omega, pero qué más daba, si ellos se querían porque no podrían estar juntos, si sus sentimientos eran tan puros como los suyos lo eran por Cid, lo que los demás pensaran era irrelevante, siempre y cuando sus sentimientos no interfirieran con su deber.

Se amaban, eso era todo, por lo cual decidió sentarse junto a su amigo, quien había dejado de beber mucho tiempo atrás, desde el primer instante en que Aspros ingreso a esa taberna, probablemente notando como él que Manigoldo parecía temer a uno de sus más viejos amigos, con quien desde hacía varios años ya no frecuentaba como en el pasado, no desde que todo su tiempo era consumido por su sobrino, o el mismo Cid.

— Manigoldo está asustado.

Pronuncio Cid, dispuesto a levantarse para brindarle ayuda a su compañero de armas y porque no, de juergas, sin embargo, Sisyphus no creía que su temor estuviera fundamentado, Aspros era un buen hombre, algo insistente, pero no creía que alguna vez se atreviera a hacerle daño a Manigoldo, sólo no entendía un no por respuesta.

— Aspros es poderoso, cualquiera lo estaría en su lugar, pero yo lo conozco, él no se atrevería nunca a lastimar a uno de nosotros, solamente no sabe cómo demostrar que sus sentimientos son reales.

Cid no dijo nada en un principio, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con una expresión tan difícil de leer como todas las que usaba, aunque muchos dirían que su amigo era tan inexpresivo que nunca sabías o comprendías lo que estaba pensando.

— Pero que hay de Manigoldo, él ha mostrado en más de una ocasión que no comparte su amor, ni su deseo, debería dejarlo tranquilo antes de que despierte la furia del cangrejo.

Sisyphus asintió, eso era cierto y tanto él como Hasgard, siendo los más cercanos al santo de géminis, los únicos que sabían de la existencia de su hermano, se lo habían dicho en más de una ocasión, debía dejarlo en paz, ya había perdido su amistad, de segur así, se ganaría su temor o su odio.

— Hablare con él.

Cid negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, finalizando su bebida con rapidez, sorprendiendo a Sisyphus, quien no podía dejar de admirar el movimiento de su garganta o como de sus labios escurría una pequeña gota de cerveza, sonrojándose al imaginarse besando la boca de su amigo, limpiando su garganta de aquella gotita de cerveza.

— Sera mejor que yo lo haga, no creo que te escuche o que tú lo hagas.

Inmediatamente se levantó, dejándolo en aquella mesa, solo con su bebida en la mano, avanzando con rapidez en dirección de Aspros, quien en ese momento sostenía la muñeca de Manigoldo, quien dudaba entre partirle la cara o permanecer en silencio y marcharse, seguro que no deseaba que lo tocara por más tiempo pero que no debía iniciar una pelea en un sitio público.

— Manigoldo te ha dicho que no en más de una ocasión, porque no puedes dejarlo tranquilo.

Cid pronuncio sosteniendo la muñeca de Aspros para que soltara a Manigoldo, quien retrocedió varios pasos, agradeciéndole en silencio, o eso pensó el santo de capricornio al verle marcharse con rapidez, una actitud contraria a la del santo que conocían.

— ¿Acaso lo quieres para ti?

Pregunto Aspros maldiciendo por lo bajo, notando como todos los miraban fijamente con una sonrisa de medio lado, suponiendo que para el día de mañana se habría corrido la voz de su falta de control, como este llegaría a los oídos del patriarca, pero el mensaje estaba enviado, Manigoldo era su omega y cualquiera que quisiera tenerlo para él, tendría que enfrentársele.

— No seas ridículo.

Fue la respuesta de Cid, quien solamente le dio la espalda a Aspros, suponiendo que el santo de géminis no se atrevería a seguir a Manigoldo, a menos no en ese momento por lo cual tenía tiempo de buscar un santuario, aquel lugar seguro en donde se protegía durante los días que duraba su maldición, aunque Sage había dicho bendición, una pronunciada por una diosa benevolente, cuya finalidad era que santos como su amigo tuvieran la oportunidad y la dicha de tener una familia, aunque para él se trataba más de una maldición, una que gracias a su diosa en él no era tan visible como con el escorpión o el cangrejo.

— Manigoldo es mío y cualquiera que desee llegar a él tendrá que enfrentarse a mí, aun tú, Cid de Capricornio.

El santo de cabello negro se sentó en la mesa que ocupaba con Sisyphus, ignorándolo al principio, de pronto se sentía enfermo, furioso, pero no lo demostraría, no le daría al santo de géminis el gusto de verlo quebrarse, él era una espada, una que aun carecía del filo suficiente, pero que aun así no se mellaría por unas cuantas palabras de un santo que comenzaba a comportarse de una forma demasiado irracional.

— Hasta donde yo sabía Manigoldo le pertenecía a Manigoldo.

Le informo, tratando de ignorar su propio temor a ser descubierto, los únicos que sabían su verdadera condición eran Manigoldo, Kardia y Sage, los demás la desconocían, permitiéndole mantener su libertad, así como el respeto de santurrones hipócritas como Shion, quien actuaba según sus propias creencias, tratando de obligar a quien debía ser casi su hermano o su primo, a someterse a la voluntad del santo de Géminis.

— Lástima que nació siendo un omega.

Aspros finalizo aquella discusión, dándoles la espalda, en esta ocasión no permitiría que Manigoldo lograra rechazarlo por más tiempo, así que lo seguiría a cualquier parte, Cid se dio cuenta de su actitud, perseguiría a su amigo hasta que se le entregara, por lo cual intento levantarse de su asiento para poder evitarlo.

— Déjalos, Cid, ambos deben arreglar sus diferencias.

Cid inmediatamente se soltó, levantándose en un instante, estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esa clase de comentarios de cualquiera, menos de su amigo, quien siempre se había mostrado como un hombre amable, respetuoso de los demás, muy diferente a cualquier otro alfa.

— ¿Sus diferencias? ¿Llamas a eso diferencias?

Para muchos su actitud era tranquila, demasiado compuesta, pero para Sisyphus demostraba que tan molesto estaba de pronto con él, mirándolo como si fuera un monstruo, como si no fuera mejor que Aspros.

— Aspros es un buen hombre, se ha enamorado de Manigoldo, él debería…

Cid le dio la espalda en ese instante, alejándose de aquel sitio, finalizando aquella frase por Sisyphus en su mente, el debería estar agradecido de que un santo con tanto poder, que un alfa cuyo rango sería el del patriarca, se fijara en un omega, uno cuyo poder ya no valía nada, como sus sacrificios y sus esfuerzos, cuya libertad terminaría el día que el santo de géminis pudiera someterlo, que era una forma de decir tomarlo a la fuerza, violarlo durante su celo, un acto ruin, que sería recompensado con su mano, si el patriarca fuera otro y no Sage.

— El debería dejarlo en paz, comprender que no está interesado.

Sisyphus abandono su bebida, maldiciendo en voz baja, dándole la razón a Cid, Aspros debería dejarlo en paz, pero no lo haría porque si su viejo amigo deseaba algo, era aquello que en un principio no podía tener y mientras más se lo negaban, más lo deseaba.

— No Cid, no has entendido lo que deseaba decirte.

Cid no se detuvo hasta que Sisyphus lo sostuvo de la muñeca con fuerza, percibiendo en ese momento el más dulce, el más delicioso de los aromas, una esencia que inundo sus sentidos con tanta fuerza que casi lo derrumbo al suelo, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

Pregunto el santo de capricornio, aun impasible, mirándolo con extrañeza, preguntándose qué había ocurrido para que Sisyphus no pudiera terminar su explicación, porque parecía concentrado en algo más, cerrando los ojos para poder localizarle.

— No lo percibes Cid… ese maravilloso aroma, uno como el que nunca había olido…

Cid permaneció impávido, para marcharse poco después, dándole la espalda, dispuesto a encontrar a Manigoldo, escuchando como los pasos de Sisyphus se apresuraban a darle alcance, parecía que había olvidado aquel aroma, o por el contrario, trataba de seguirlo.

— Cid, por favor… déjame explicarme.

Sisyphus agito su cabeza como si quisiera ignorar sus propios pensamientos, aquel aroma que le incitaba a seguirlo, recordando que en el pasado, ningún omega lo había llamado a él, no como en esta ocasión, en la cual ni siquiera Cid lograba despertarlo de aquel trance que amenazaba con engullir su sentido común o su decencia, deseoso de tomar a esa criatura como su compañero, preguntándose de pronto si así se sentía Aspros cada vez que estaba cerca de Manigoldo.

— Lo mejor será que descanses Sisyphus, parece que has bebido demasiado.

Le insto Cid, manteniendo su distancia, como si tuviera miedo de lo que pasaría si daba un paso más en su dirección, Sisyphus respiro hondo tratando de controlarse, pero aquella deliciosa fragancia seguía presente, sólo que no había nadie cerca, solo su amigo, el santo de capricornio, por quien mucho tiempo atrás su corazón ya latía desenfrenado.

— Sabes que no he bebido más que medio tarro de cerveza, Cid, sólo que…

Para Cid sus celos nunca habían sido un problema, la mayor parte de las veces pasaban desapercibidos, las otras, apenas los notaban y al ver su apariencia, al sentir su poder, los alfas que lo sentían simplemente lo ignoraban, convenciéndose de que se trataba de un error, como había ocurrido con Manigoldo hasta esa misma noche.

— Porque no vas y buscas a tu omega, yo me asegurare de que no le hagan daño a Manigoldo.

Sisyphus negó aquello, le demostraría a Cid que no era lo que pensaba, creía que debía darle una oportunidad, pero si no estaba dispuesto, Aspros tenía que buscar a alguien más, darle espacio, respetar sus deseos.

— No… yo te acompañare…

Cid se dio cuenta entonces que aquel aroma que percibía Sisyphus debía ser el suyo, pero no estaba en celo, eso nunca había pasado con él, aunque Sage le advirtió que no era lo mismo con todos los omegas, sin embargo, en ciertas ocasiones cuando varios estaban en el mismo lugar, por alguna razón que nadie comprendía, terminaban ocurriendo sus ciclos casi al mismo tiempo.

— No quiero tu ayuda Sisyphus, solo márchate.

Kardia finalizaba unos días antes de que comenzara el de Manigoldo, cuyo celo terminaba cuando el suyo estaba casi a la mitad, eran tan pocos días los que les separaban, que sus dos amigos decían que su descendencia azotaría el santuario al mismo tiempo cuando eran mucho más jóvenes.

— No, yo sé que puedo manejar a Aspros mejor de lo que tú lo harás.

Respondió Sisyphus dando los pasos que faltaban para ingresar en su espacio personal, notando que aquel aroma aumentaba con la cercanía a su amigo, quien estaba visiblemente perturbado, tratando de mantener su distancia.

— ¿Cid?

***6***

— Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Sage había perdido la cuenta de todas las ocasiones que su hermano le había hecho ese comentario, él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba protegiendo a los omegas que creían en el, al no forzarlos a tomar una pareja.

— Ellos confían en mí.

Fue su única respuesta, estaba cansado de tener aquella conversación con Hakurei, quien últimamente abogaba por Aspros, diciéndole que debía dar la orden, decirle a Manigoldo que su deber era darles santos poderosos, no perder su vida en los brazos de Albafica.

— Te das cuenta que Albafica matara a tu alumno y que Aspros desespera por el amor que siente por él.

Pero su alumno había manifestado en más de una ocasión su desesperación por el que llamaba un alfa demente, quien lo seguía a todas partes, del que se escondía en los celos, casi como el hizo cuando tenía su edad y su patriarca trataba de seducirlo.

— Que me ha prometido en más de una ocasión que será un buen esposo, un compañero ejemplar.

Sage había escuchado esas mismas palabras de Aspros y él había respondido de la misma forma que a su hermano, sí deseaba ser el compañero de Manigoldo, el debía aceptarlo primero, pero si no tenía una respuesta afirmativa, en ese caso no podía dar ni la orden ni la bendición que deseaba recibir.

— A tu alumno le conviene ser el compañero del patriarca y los estas traicionando a ambos al permitirle rechazarlo y soñar con el amor de Albafica.

Tal vez era cierto, Manigoldo podía morir y tanto Aspros como Albafica terminarían con un corazón roto, pero suponía, tal vez porque ya estaba demasiado viejo, demasiado esperanzado con el futuro, que eso era mejor que una vida de esclavitud, la cual de todas formas llevaría a su alumno a engañar a su compañero en los brazos de la rosa, al santo de géminis a sufrir esa pena y el santo de piscis tarde o temprano sufriría el destino de su padre, sólo que esta vez no habría un pequeño milagro.

— Albafica por hermoso que sea... por mucho que lo desee Manigoldo, lo matara.

Le recordó su hermano como si no lo supiera, con aquella actitud que últimamente tomaba con él, como si supiera mucho mejor qué decisión tomar, tal vez porque era el mayor, tal vez porque era un omega, tal vez, porque pensaba que estaba haciendo lo mejor para lo que consideraba un bien mayor.

— ¿Acaso no te importa la vida de esos tres muchachos que confían en ti para que los guíes?

Un bien mayor para el futuro de la tierra, del santuario o de la paz, porque ambos sabían que si Aspros y Manigoldo llegaban a tener herederos que tuvieran su sangre, las características de su cosmos, su poder sin duda sería invencible, no sólo eso, sino que nacerían dos guerreros cuando de lo contrario, uno de sus santos perdería la vida la noche de bodas.

— Es por ellos que he tomado esta decisión.

El tampoco quería arriesgar la vida de su alumno pero sabía que esa unión tarde o temprano se realizaría, Manigoldo de una u otro forma trataría de vencer al veneno, no era justo inmiscuir al santo de géminis en esa desgracia.

Un santo que su alumno temía por razones que no quería confesarle, del que se escondía, no era para menos, el celo era una fuerza poderosa que muchas veces nublaba el juicio de los alfas y de los omegas, orillándolos a cometer actos que no realizarían fuera de aquella época del año, siendo esta la única forma en la cual parecía que Aspros podría tener a su alumno, quien usaba las rosas como su protección.

— Pero aunque tú carezcas de sentido común en este asunto, te imploro que tomes la decisión correcta, sabes que después de la unión de un alfa y un omega viene el amor.

Un desagradable dicho que en muchos casos era cierto, las uniones de aquella índole eran las comunes, pero él deseaba realizar una diferencia, tal vez porque pudo escapar de aquel destino, o porque ese cangrejo testarudo era su alumno, lo que fuera, no permitiría que lo cazaran como si fuera un animal.

— Entonces, supongo que yo amaría al viejo patriarca de haber sobrevivido lo suficiente para domarme, si no lo hubieran asesinado.

Hakurei en aquella ocasión le respaldo, el patriarca era un hombre justo, un pacifista, pero también era un alfa lujurioso y que lo vio a él como el candidato perfecto para dejar un legado, para que su sangre no se extinguiera.

De la misma forma que Aspros él intento seducirlo, darle regalos, mostrarle su afecto, actos que más que alagarlo le asustaban, mucho más porque un simple santo de bronce era aquel a quien deseaba, él, un santo dorado.

— El te quería, creo que su amor era sincero después de todo, tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor.

Hakurei recordaba aquellos días, su hermano estaba asustado, rehuía el cortejo del patriarca y algunas ocasiones temía que aquel hombre justo realizara un acto en contra de su naturaleza, pero espero a que su hermano aceptara su destino, era el patriarca, su hermano un hermoso omega con una armadura dorada, a quien ahora que ya era mucho más maduro, podía ver que en realidad amaba.

— De esa forma no te habrías aferrado a la soledad y no actuarias como lo haces ahora.

Sin embargo, fue asesinado, uno de los suyos lo mato antes del siguiente celo de su hermano y este, aun temeroso de su don, tal vez con la ferviente idea de que era una maldición de la diosa Hera, se consagro en cuerpo, alma y espíritu a su diosa, rechazando a cualquier otro alfa que alguna vez mostro interés en él.

— Manigoldo es un omega y Aspros lo ama, deberías aconsejarle que acepte su protección.

Esperaba que su hermano cambiara de opinión, Aspros como el viejo patriarca amaba a su cangrejo, quien como su hermano le temía a su poder para dar vida, al don de la diosa Hera, un acto que no podía tolerar por más tiempo.

— ¿Qué hay si Manigoldo no lo ama?

Aquella pregunta de nuevo, porque Manigoldo no amaría a su compañero una vez que estuvieran juntos, que sintiera la vida creciendo en su cuerpo, que viera que no solamente la lujuria era aquello que movía al joven santo de géminis, sino un amor genuino, pero la oportunidad debía darse de la forma en que sus antepasados lo habían hecho desde siempre.

— Tu no lo conoces como yo, se que le tiene miedo, no me lo dice, pero es obvio por la forma en que se oculta en el templo de Piscis cada año, por cómo trata de esquivarlo.

El miedo no era más que inseguridad, ese muchacho no deseaba abandonar su armadura y no lo haría, lo necesitaban para la siguiente guerra santa, como necesitaban que cumpliera con sus otros deberes.

— Sí, es cierto que está asustado de lo que puede hacer su cuerpo, seguramente tú les dijiste que esto era una maldición y ellos te creyeron.

Hakurei sostuvo a Sage de los brazos recordando otras ocasiones en las que él mismo llamo su don una maldición, cuando le decía que le gustaría que estuviera en su lugar, que fuera un omega a punto de unirse a un alfa viejo pero poderoso, un hombre justo que lo amaba, que le hubiera dado hijos sanos, algunos portadores de las armaduras doradas, una pequeña muestra del paraíso de la diosa pavorreal de no haber sido asesinado.

— No sería la primera vez.

Sage se soltó, diciéndose que tampoco sería la primera vez que a un alfa no le importaban los deseos de un omega, sin importar que tan justo se dijera, cuando deseaban algo simplemente lo tomaban, eso no había cambiado desde su juventud, creía que nunca lo haría.

— Por eso mande a Albafica a una misión lejos del santuario.

Le informo Hakurei, dándole la espalda, llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda, esperando escuchar lo que Sage tenía que decir, si es que había algo que decir.

— El hijo de Lugonis no llegara a tiempo y tampoco despertara con su amado muerto entre sus brazos.

Esa decisión estaba tomada, no perderían a ningún santo, menos a un omega que tenía un alfa esperando porque lo aceptara como era su destino, para darle una buena vida una vez que tomara la decisión correcta, la cual tendría que ser forzada, porque de otra forma, ese joven necio no cambiaria de opinión, era tan testarudo como su hermano.

— Lugonis fue feliz, el me dijo que esa única noche fue suficiente para él.

Había sido suficiente para el porqué Albafica había nacido, su pequeño milagro como le llamaba, el que sin duda hasta ese momento era el santo de piscis más poderoso que había nacido nunca, tanto por su cosmos, como por su veneno.

— Pero dos omegas no tienen descendencia.

Esperaba que Sage no hubiera olvidado ese detalle, por alguna razón que nadie alcanzaba a comprender, dos omegas no tenían descendencia, mientras que un beta y un omega la tenían.

— ¿Eso qué importa?

Sage estaba comportándose especialmente inconsciente en esta ocasión, como si no comprendiera en realidad su preocupación, ni cuál era su inquietud con permitir que esos dos muchachos se unieran, era como si estuviera dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo del mundo para que Cid también tomara un compañero, cuando solamente tenían tres omegas de ese nivel en su santuario.

— Los regalos de la diosa Hera son tan pocos…

Trato de hacerlo reaccionar, debía comprender que si tomaban la oportunidad que se les presentaba, eso sería lo mejor para el santuario.

— Cada generación nacen menos.

Era cierto, cada generación nacían menos omegas, era como si la diosa pavorreal estuviera molesta con ellos, pero aun así, a pesar de que de un momento a otro ya no nacieran más, debían aprovechar los pocos que aun tenían entre sus filas, hacer lo correcto.

— Es un sacrilegio desperdiciarlos permitiendo que dos de ellos estén juntos, mucho más cuando el veneno que corre por las venas de Albafica puede matar a tu alumno.

Esperaba que eso hiciera el truco, que la vida de Manigoldo, si su don no lo era, funcionara para que al menos le prohibiera a esos dos omegas el reunirse a solas, en la oscuridad, como ya lo hacían en esos momentos.

— Si eso quiere nuestra diosa, no hay nada más que hacer.

Pero su diosa no deseaba eso, su querida Athena era una niña, eso era cierto, pero de ser una adulta apoyaría su forma de pensar, le pediría a su hermano que anunciara esa unión, el cangrejo y el primer hermano estaban hechos para estar juntos, Aspros estaba convencido de aquello.

— Tu alumno morirá por una ilusión sin sentido.

De la misma forma en que Cid, cuando llegara un pretendiente que no se amedrentara con su actitud fría, que lo deseara lo suficiente para pedir su mano, ellos al ser los mayores lo entregarían a su pretendiente.

— No es seguro que Albafica sea un Omega, podría ser un beta o un alfa, su veneno hace imposible distinguirlo.

Eso era absurdo, Shion sabía que se trataba de un omega, uno tan hermoso que había hechizado a su alumno de la misma forma que con el cangrejo, a quien le había suplicado que no se acercara a la rosa y él, al ser un alumno ejemplar, al tener la madurez necesaria para comprender su petición, se hizo a un lado, no así Manigoldo con su debilidad omega.

— Aunque fuera un beta, algo que lo dudo en demasía, su belleza lo delata como un omega, Shion ha visto su collar.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

— No es seguro que Albafica sea un Omega, podría ser un beta o un alfa, su veneno hace imposible distinguirlo.

Eso era absurdo, Shion sabía que se trataba de un omega, uno tan hermoso que había hechizado a su alumno de la misma forma que con el cangrejo, a quien le había suplicado que no se acercara a la rosa y él, al ser un alumno ejemplar, al tener la madurez necesaria para comprender su petición, se hizo a un lado, no así Manigoldo con su debilidad omega.

— Aunque fuera un beta, algo que lo dudo en demasía, su belleza lo delata como un omega, Shion ha visto su collar.

No como Manigoldo, que a pesar de ser mayor que Shion, aun seguía siendo excesivamente infantil, como si no comprendiera su deber para el santuario, o peor aún, que no le interesara.

— Eso no lo sabes, además, Manigoldo dice que ese collar era el suyo.

Ese pobre muchacho en más de una ocasión había dicho que ese collar le pertenecía, hubo un tiempo que trato de recuperarlo, probablemente para dárselo a su ídolo, quien no era otro más que Aspros.

— Ese muchacho está confundido, Sage, no hay forma que su collar llegara a manos de Albafica.

Pero era absurdo, ese collar estaba con Albafica mucho antes que Manigoldo siquiera llegara al santuario, simplemente el pequeño cangrejo lo perdió en su aldea, confundiendo el que tenía el omega venenoso por el suyo, tratando de recuperar algo de lo mucho que había perdido esa noche.

— Y si fuera Shion el omega, también me orillarías a tomar una decisión en contra de su voluntad.

Esta vez fue Sage quien quiso hacerlo retroceder, cambiar de opinión metiendo a Shion en esa discusión, su alumno que hasta el momento era intachable y que obedecería su orden, aunque esta no le gustara, porque él sabía lo importante de aquellos regalos, él no actuaria de forma egoísta como lo hacía Manigoldo.

— Yo le habría ordenado que aceptara el cortejo, como tú deberías hacerlo.

Pero su alumno no era el del problema, era Manigoldo, por lo que aquella respuesta para Sage no tenía demasiado valor, porque él sabía que no lo haría, Shion era tan importante para Hakurei, como su pequeño descarriado lo era para él.

— ¿Qué ocurre si Albafica es de hecho, un alfa?

De nuevo con aquella absurda noción, Albafica era hermoso, delicado, portaba el collar, su aroma era tan suave como el de las rosas y cada año el celo de Manigoldo se compaginaba con el suyo, la única lastima en su caso era que se trataba de uno de los santos de piscis.

— De todas formas Manigoldo morirá y lo necesitamos para la guerra que se aproxima, pero antes debe tener por lo menos un hijo sano.

Hakurei al darse cuenta que Sage no cambiaria de opinión cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho, frunciendo el seño, especialmente molesto con la absurda actitud de su hermano menor.

— No voy a entregarlo como si fuera una cosa o una vaca, a ninguno de los tres.

La advertencia de Sage era divertida, porque ya lo había hecho.

— Entregaste a Kardia.

Tuvo que recordarle, mirándolo fijamente, retándolo a que le dijera que eso no era cierto.

— Yo no entregue a Kardia, esos muchachos se amaron desde el primer instante.

Como todos los omegas con sus alfas, eso no estaba en discusión, como Manigoldo estaba destinado a compartir su vida con Aspros.

— Cid terminara con Sisyphus o Regulus, tal vez Asmita podría ser un candidato adecuado para el…

Suponiendo que Sisyphus nunca actuara y Regulus, el sobrino del santo de sagitario, continuara con su muestra de respeto hacia su tío, manteniendo cierta distancia con el omega que deseaba.

— Cid decidirá por su cuenta a quien toma como compañero, si es que desea a alguien consigo, si no, su decisión será respetada.

Cid era humano después de todo, su alfa llegaría y en ese momento su meta sería intercambiada por una nueva, de eso estaba seguro Hakurei.

— Aspros ha solicitado la mano de Manigoldo en más de una ocasión, desde hace varios años ya, deberíamos concedérsela.

Esta vez trataría de explicar su decisión, ya que no soportaba ver al amable santo de géminis padeciendo una pena que podía ser evitada si Sage tomaba la decisión correcta.

— Aspros ya escucho mi respuesta, cuando Manigoldo diga que si, en ese momento con mucho gusto bendeciré su unión, pero antes, lo prohíbo.

Aspros había aceptado esa condición a regañadientes porque obviamente seguía acosando a Manigoldo, pero al recibir la misma respuesta por última vez, decidió ignorarlo a él y fue con su hermano para que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, creyendo que podría lograrlo.

— Sabía que dirías eso.

Hakurei ya no pensaba seguir con aquella discusión inútil, después de todo él era el hermano mayor, era su deber, como el de su hermano, velar por las nuevas generaciones del santuario, no solamente los omegas, sino los betas o los alfas por igual.

— Solo estoy velando por ellos.

O tomando una decisión injusta por su cuenta, convenciendo a esos jóvenes que era mejor permanecer castos, sin usar su don, que permitirse la dicha de ser amados por su alfa.

— Sin importar lo que diga parece que no quieres entrar en razón…

Susurro, demasiado contrariado, tratando de retirarse de aquella habitación, seguro que para ese momento Aspros había logrado alcanzar a su cangrejo.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

Sage camino en su dirección con prisa, deteniéndolo de uno de los brazos.

— Lo que tenía que hacerse, Sage, he tomado el asunto del alfa de Manigoldo en mis propias manos.

Hakurei se soltó, seguro de que había hecho lo correcto, horrorizando a Sage, quien lo soltó de pronto.

— ¿Qué le has dicho?

Esperaba que no le hubiera dado permiso de lastimar a su alumno, de lo contrario, jamás podría perdonárselo.

— He permitido que se realice una cacería.

La sola idea petrifico a Sage, quien recordaba ese rito, un alfa, cualquiera, de alcanzar al omega podría tenerlo, domarlo de tener la fuerza suficiente, lo que no era otra cosa más que una violación, la que terminaría con su alumno uniéndose con Aspros, de una forma que demostraría que el supuesto amor del santo de géminis, que decía sentía por Manigoldo, no era más que lujuria.

— ¿Una cacería?

Esta vez fue Sage quien susurro, sosteniéndose del brazo de su silla, si le habían permitido realizar una cacería, eso significaba que desde las primeras horas de su celo Manigoldo estaba en peligro, esas eran las reglas.

— Le dije a Aspros que si lograba domar a Manigoldo durante su celo sería suyo, después de todo, es a sus hijos a los que tendrá si en verdad quieres que viva.

Hakurei sabía que esa opción era demasiado violenta y que Manigoldo no lo pasaría bien, sin embargo, Sage no le había dejado otra alternativa más que eso, dejar que lo domara antes de que algún otro lo hiciera, la guerra santa estaba a punto de estallar, él no quería que un espectro lo tomara en contra de su voluntad, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

La decepción en la voz de su hermano por un momento le hizo dudar, creer que había cometido un error, pero no lo hacía, Hakurei creía fervientemente que sus reglas, las que habían hecho grande a Lemuria, debían cumplirse, estaban hechas para proteger a los omegas, darles compañeros, aunque fuera muy duro para ellos en un principio, sus alfas comprendían sus necesidades, los protegían y mantenían seguros.

— Porque no dejare que un regalo de la diosa Hera se desperdicie.

Debían dar a luz antes de que la guerra santa iniciara, de lo contrario, cualquier pequeño fruto del amor de un alfa y un omega perecería en el cuerpo de sus padres, un terrible desperdicio que no podía permitir que ocurriera.

— Quítate de mi camino, debo proteger a mi alumno.

Sage no permitiría que su alumno pasara por esa experiencia, ninguno de los omegas a su cuidado, por lo que intento buscarlo, detener al primero de los gemelos, evitar que cometiera una locura, de esa forma lo único que pasaría era que Manigoldo le odiaría.

— La cacería empezó desde la mañana, ya es tarde, si vas lo único que lograras es que la unión de esos muchachos sea mucho mas accidentada de lo que ya lo es.

Hakurei abrió entonces los brazos delante de la puerta, no lo dejaría salir de allí hasta la mañana siguiente, esos dos debían tener tiempo para conocerse, si llegaba Sage para interrumpirlos, nada podría lograrse, sólo que Manigoldo se mantuviera firme en su negativa, ahora culpando al santo de géminis de ser un monstruo sin corazón, cuando el, aquel omega tan masculino, lo había seducido desde no sabía cuánto tiempo atrás y no se apiadaba de su sufrimiento.

— ¿Accidentada?

Una violación era todo menos el inicio accidentado de una relación, su hermano jamás había usado esos términos, creía que comprendía el terror que ellos sentían cuando los acorralaban, que el sintió cuando el patriarca le dijo que sería su compañero y el creyó que no tenía otra opción más que rendirse.

— ¿Así le dices a una violación?

Hakurei no creía que fuera de esa forma, los que habían nacido como alfas sabían que a los omegas se les debía convencer antes de ser aceptados, pocas eran las ocasiones en que una pareja actuaba como Kardia y Degel, entregándose mutuamente mucho antes de sentir el primer celo.

— Tu debiste tomar la mejor decisión para Manigoldo, si su primera noche con su alfa es desagradable, eso solo es culpa tuya Sage.

Sage no pelearía con su hermano, pero no quería que Manigoldo pasara por eso, no cuando les juro que nunca tendrían que aceptar un alfa que no deseaban, que clase de patriarca sería si no cumplía sus promesas.

— ¿Si fuera yo quien padece la cacería de un alfa que no acepto harías lo mismo Hakurei?

Sage apreciaba al patriarca, el era un gran líder, pero no deseaba ser su compañero y cuando se lo dijo, le insinuó que cuando pasaran los primeros celos aprendería a quererlo, que solo le tenía miedo a su don su aprecio se convirtió en temor, sin embargo, el patriarca antes que él no se atrevió a cazarlo, tal vez, porque la decisión estaba tomada desde antes de que el comprendiera la razón detrás de aquella mirada en el hombre que hasta ese momento respetaba.

— En el pasado no lo hubiera hecho, pero si eso ocurriera en el presente, con lo que se ahora, no hubiera interferido entre tú y tu alfa.

Hakurei lo protegía, se aseguraba de que el viejo patriarca no se le acerca durante los celos, pero ahora, pasados los años, cuando ellos eran viejos, parecía que de pronto compartía su visión, los omegas debían ser sometidos si no aceptaban a su alfa, el que no era el verdadero, sino al que deseaban para ellos.

— Pon a Shion en su lugar y dime que harías lo mismo, Hakurei, que lo traicionarías como has traicionado a mi alumno.

Esta vez casi imploro, o lo que era lo más cercano a eso en su caso, esperando que Hakurei se hiciera a un lado, pero se mantuvo firme, sabía que su hermano no quería pelear con él, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que no lo dejaría pasar a menos que usara la fuerza en su contra.

— Ya te lo dije, aun en el caso de que Shion fuera el omega, dejaría que la voluntad de la diosa Hera se cumpla.

La diosa Hera no los odiaba, ella era su madre, de alguna forma que iba más allá de la sangre, era imposible que permitiera que los cazaran como animales, que cada unión fuera dolorosa, que fueran transformados en esclavos de la lujuria de un alfa, era simplemente injusto.

— La voluntad de la diosa Hera o la tuya.

Sage elevo su cosmos de momento, notando que Hakurei hacia lo mismo, no lo dejaría salir de aquella habitación, Aspros debía tener a su omega, como Shion tendría al suyo, si Albafica no fuera venenoso.

— La diosa Hera es quien los creo.

Era ella la que había causado ese ciclo de celos y cacerías, pero los omegas les culpaban de su suerte, acusando a los hijos de Zeus de su destino, cuando ellos lo único que deseaban era protegerlos.

— Yo solo permitiré que se unan.

***7***

Aspros salió de aquella taberna con un paso rápido, maldiciendo en voz alta cuando el escurridizo cangrejo logro marcharse sin que supiera en qué dirección lo hizo, pero seguro de que trataría de llegar al doceavo templo, para esperar por ese afeminado al que seguía como un perrito faldero.

Shion insistía en que Albafica era un omega, que su belleza lo delataba, pero el ya no estaba del todo seguro, podría ser un beta o un alfa, aunque la mera idea de que ese santo fuera un alfa le parecía ridícula, no así la barrera de la que se trataba su veneno, la que lo separaba de su omega elegido.

Pero Manigoldo lo rechazaba desde que recibió su primera propuesta, siendo él quien descubrió su nuevo estatus, pero quiso darle tiempo, permitir que se acostumbrara a él, descubriendo demasiado tarde que fue un error, su cangrejo rechazaba su propio cuerpo y a él como consecuencia.

El santo de géminis llevo sus manos a la cintura, enfocando su vista en el suelo, suspirando al recordar los buenos viejos tiempos en los cuales Manigoldo no lo esquivaba como a la peste, cuando lo admiraba y pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre juntos en los campos de entrenamiento.

No estaban solos, pero a pesar de que Sisyphus y Hasgard los acompañaban, junto con los aspirantes a santo dorado o aquellos como Albafica que ya portaban la túnica dorada, el que debía recordar heredo su armadura cuando aún seguía siendo un adolecente después de asesinar a Lugonis con su veneno, su atención era indiscutiblemente suya.

Ni siquiera el hermoso santo de piscis podía competir por ella, por lo que ahora mismo se preguntaba qué era lo que paso, porque de un día a otro su querido cangrejo decidió negar su amistad y elegir la del hermoso Albafica.

Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo como dejo que la rosa se acercara tanto a él, cuando en un principio se mantenía lejos, a una distancia segura para que sus compañeros no sufrieran ningún peligro, pero poco a poco fue ingresando en su territorio, en el de su cangrejo, hasta que de pronto, el que se sentía como un intruso era él y no Albafica.

Por quien todos decían latía el corazón de Manigoldo, el que seguía a la rosa como si se tratara de una abeja, llamándolo con nombres ridículos, ingresando en su espacio personal sin pudor alguno, recibiendo de vez en cuando quejas o coscorrones cuando su comportamiento era demasiado efusivo, otra actitud que no entendía.

Como muchas otras, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se marchara, que le diera la espalda, seguro de que si lo esquivaba durante el celo era porque también lo deseaba y temía que no pudiera negársele más tiempo de sentir sus manos o sus labios en su cuerpo.

Manigoldo debía ser suyo, era poderoso, era inteligente y sería un buen compañero con la educación adecuada, una que Sage no había aceptado darle a los dos omegas de las doce casas del zodiaco, ni Kardia ni su cangrejo sabían cómo tratar a su alfa, una muestra era la violencia con la que respondía el escorpión a Degel cada vez que discutían.

Un omega debía ser obediente y sumiso, consagrado a la voluntad de su alfa, dispuesto a complacerlo y atenderlo con entusiasmo, a él junto a sus futuros hijos, así como un alfa debía proteger a su pareja, cuidarlo, ser su guía, así como debía complacerlo durante los celos.

La rosa sin importar su belleza o su condición, al portar ese veneno en su sangre nunca podría complacer a su cangrejo, eso era imposible, por lo tanto, su omega debía ser inmaculado, virgen para ser desflorado por él, en el momento en que por fin pudiera llegar a él, para cuidarlo como necesitaba que lo hiciera.

Esa misma noche, sin importar lo que sus dos amigos le dijeran, las amenazas de capricornio o las advertencias del patriarca, el esquivo cangrejo sería suyo aunque tuviera que obligarlo.

Ya se había imaginado ese momento varias veces, lo había repasado en su mente y sabía que si en un principio su cangrejo trataría de escapar, después, se aferraría a su cuerpo justo como se supone que debía hacer cada omega.

Primero trataría de alejarse, le pediría que se detuviera con voz ronca, plagada de deseo, pero al final, terminaría entregándose a él, retorciéndose debajo de su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre, olvidando a esa rosa que insistía en robarle a su omega.

A cambio Aspros lo amaría y protegería por el resto de sus vidas, al menos el tiempo que durara siendo patriarca del santuario, aunque en realidad esperaba vivir la misma cantidad de años que Sage, todo ese tiempo junto a su sensual omega de cabello azul oscuro.

Pero para que eso pudiera ocurrir, tenía que darle alcance a Manigoldo y sabía exactamente hacia donde debía dirigirse, suponiendo que de nueva cuenta buscaría a esa rosa, pero según sabía, no llegaría hasta dentro de dos días.

O eso era lo que Shion le había dicho esa misma mañana, información que su maestro le había compartido, la cual provenía directamente de los labios de Sage, quien se lamentaba que la misión de aquel afeminado fuera mucho más larga de lo que esperaba.

Como si quisiera que Albafica tuviera la oportunidad para robarle a Manigoldo, pero no entendía la razón de ello, porque aceptar a esa débil criatura como la pareja de su alumno, cuando él, quien sería el patriarca, estaba enamorado del cangrejo y más de una vez había prometido ser bueno con él, protegerlo, cuidarlo, adorarlo como su más valioso tesoro a cambio de su lealtad, de su amor, de su sumisión.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que serás patriarca?

Susurro, aquella voz que no se callaba nunca, que jamás dejaba de hablarle cuando estaban solos, convencerlo de actuar en contra de sus principios, los que cada día se volvían más borrosos.

— ¿Sí no te da a ese omega como sabes que serás patriarca?

Aquella pregunta lo torturaba cada día que pasaba, creyendo que sin importar sus acciones o sus sacrificios, ni siquiera su poder, Sage actuaría como lo hizo en aquella visión, negándole su merecido puesto, su gloria, como le negaba la mano de su omega.

— El será mío, no me importa como sea, aun sí tengo que obligarlo.

Si aquella voz tuviera un rostro hubiera sonreído antes de dejarlo solo, observando el suelo, tratando de localizar el rastro de Manigoldo, encontrándolo casi perdido en el aire que circundaba el santuario, agitando su largo cabello, el cual ondulo cubriendo su rostro de momento antes de reiniciar su cacería.

— ¿Por qué no te detienes Aspros?

Parecía que esa noche los santos dorados querían interponerse en su camino, porque Degel, de pronto, como si adivinara sus intenciones trato de hacerle cambiar de opinión, cuando él, de todos los santos dorados conocía la dicha de tener compañía de su clase, con su poder, aunque su omega fuera incontrolable.

— No creo que estés en posición de decirme cualquier cosa Degel, no cuando tu omega ha vuelto a cortar uno de tus libros, seguramente porque no desea darte herederos.

En ciertas ocasiones Aspros era excesivamente cruel con sus palabras, sin comprender lo duro que era para Kardia suponer que había sido culpa suya la pérdida de su pequeño, cuando se negaba a creer que aquello era normal, que muchos embarazos no llegaban a término y que nada de lo que él hubiera hecho tuvo que ver, mucho menos su enfermedad.

— Kardia aún sufre por nuestra pérdida, piensa que fue su culpa y le duele, por eso no acepta darnos otra oportunidad.

Aspros cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho, esperando porque Degel dijera aquello que deseaba, sumándolo al montón de santos que deseaban separarlo de Manigoldo, probablemente una de las razones por las cuales su querido omega no lo aceptaba en su cama ni en su vida.

— Manigoldo ha mencionado que realizara un duelo, sabes lo que eso significa.

Significaba que Manigoldo quería ordenarle que se detuviera, pero al mismo tiempo, le daba la oportunidad de ganar aquella disputa, en la cual podría pedir la mano del cangrejo como pago, si esta noche no lograba hacerlo suyo como esperaba.

— Que terminara entregándose a mi cuando eso pase, supongo que te lo dijo Kardia y a su vez Manigoldo se lo dijo a él, por lo que tal vez esperaba que yo lo supiera de tus labios.

Así era, Kardia le había dicho que de una buena vez Manigoldo se había decidido a enfrentarse con Aspros, que le partiría la cara en muchos pedazos o que lo quemaría con sus llamas demoniacas, encontrando divertida aquella noción.

El pensaba que Aspros ganaría, que aquello le daría la oportunidad de exigirle que se entregara a él, que lo domesticara como al santo de géminis le gustaba decirlo, por quien sentía de cierta forma lastima, al ver que no se permitía entender lo que era obvio para todos los demás, la relación oculta entre la rosa y el cangrejo.

— Es una advertencia, deberías dejarlo ir, Manigoldo no te desea y yo no lo culpo.

Aspros no necesitaba escuchar sus palabras, aun así se mantuvo en silencio, observándole fijamente con una mueca de molestia, incitándolo a que terminara con sus ridículos discursos, él no se detendría en uno de sus sueños.

— ¿No lo culpas?

Pregunto Aspros, un tanto confundido, Degel tenía a su omega, los dos estaban juntos desde muy tierna edad, casi desde el primer día en que Sage lo puso a su cuidado, por lo que se preguntaba que ganaba interponiéndose en su camino, porque evitar que su omega fuera suyo cuando el santo de cristal ya poseía el suyo, uno demasiado salvaje, que no había logrado domar, pero ya era dueño de aquella dicha, compañía, amor, afecto, cuidados, lo que él deseaba para sí mismo.

— Te comportas como un depredador en su compañía, de esa forma Manigoldo jamás lograra aceptarte.

Aspros encontró divertida aquella noción, imaginándose a Manigoldo como una presa, como un tierno e indefenso conejito y a él como un lobo hambriento, una imagen que no distaba demasiado de la realidad, porque a decir verdad, se estaba muriendo de hambre, aunque él no se veía como un lobo, sino, más bien como un tiburón.

— Si yo soy un depredador, en ese caso, Manigoldo es un conejo… le queda el nombre.

Finalizo dándole la espalda, alejándose de aquel sitio, dejando a un muy preocupado Degel, quien sin embargo, debía encontrar a Kardia, antes de que hiciera alguna locura o que el calor de su corazón, le hiciera perder el sentido.

— Aunque no creo que le divierta que haya sido culpa tuya que nazca este nuevo apodo.

Manigoldo tendría que cuidarse solo, pensó Degel con preocupación, temiendo encontrar a Kardia inconsciente después de que su temperatura subiera de nuevo, tanto que terminara friendo su corazón y su cuerpo, algo que pasaba cuando estaba molesto como esa noche.

— Cangrejito, Conejito… los dos se parecen.

***8***

Kardia se movía deprisa utilizando su cosmos sin cuidado alguno, recorriendo el camino de regreso a su templo, no le importaba lo que Degel dijera, él sabía que su pequeño había muerto por culpa suya y no sería tan egoísta como para matar a otro fruto de su amor, ni quería imaginarse a un pequeño con los ojos de su padre que al final no nacería.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Otro anuncio, todos los jueves actualizare esta historia que espero les guste.

Sin más les dejo con la historia.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***8***

Kardia se movía deprisa utilizando su cosmos sin cuidado alguno, recorriendo el camino de regreso a su templo, no le importaba lo que Degel dijera, él sabía que su pequeño había muerto por culpa suya y no sería tan egoísta como para matar a otro fruto de su amor, ni quería imaginarse a un pequeño con los ojos de su padre que al final no nacería.

Tampoco quería pasar por los preparativos para el gran día de nuevo, arreglar su habitación con los colores que a los dos le gustarían, visitar tiendas con pequeña ropa de colores llamativos para comprar algunas cuantas prendas de color verde y otras rojas, buscar el juguete perfecto para ese hermoso tesoro creciendo en su vientre que nunca sería utilizado, mucho menos ilusionarse durante varios meses y de pronto que su pequeño espejismo fuera destruida por el fuego de su corazón.

Para que ese milagro se incinerara y el no pudiera hacer nada por salvarlo, sin importar los cuidados que tuviera, de todas formas no podría nacer, encontrando injusto, demasiado cruel tener ese don, conocer a su alfa, a ese maravillo ser que lo complementaba para que simplemente, de un momento a otro, lo perdiera.

Cid no estaba interesado en nada más que afilar su espada, Manigoldo en seducir a su gota de veneno a la que no podía tocar y el, aunque lo deseara de todo corazón, no podía darse el lujo de concebir, porque la fuerza que alimentaba su cosmos, era lo mismo que se comía su cuerpo y a su pequeño, si era tan egoísta para intentarlo de nuevo.

Degel creía que podía engañarlo con facilidad, crear un escenario perfecto para volver a intentarlo y convencerlo que no era culpa de nadie, que eso pasaba muy a menudo, las muertes de pequeños inocentes que simplemente no tenían la fuerza para soportar su propio crecimiento.

Pero no era así, el sabía que fue su culpa, lo sentía en su cuerpo, en su espíritu, por lo que no caería en su trampa, no se permitiría matar a otro hermoso fruto de su afecto, aunque muriera en deseos de cargarlo entre sus brazos, escuchar su risa o sus guturales intentos por pronunciar palabras y ver sus ojos brillando con alegría, comprobar que su don, era eso y no lo que sus dos amigos decían que era, una maldición cruel para castigarlos por crímenes que no conocían.

Kardia se detuvo en la entrada de uno de los templos, cerrando los ojos para obligarse a no llorar, imaginándose lo que su amado colega le ofrecía o sentirse culpable al rechazar ese nuevo intento de formar su propia familia en un sitio como el de sus sueños infantiles, antes de saber que se estaba muriendo.

Esa casa era hermosa, ese valle perfecto y de creer que habría una oportunidad para ellos de tener una familia lo intentaría, pero solo era una hermosa ilusión, una mentira en la que ya no debía creer, aunque Degel quisiera engañarse a sí mismo con ella.

Porque temía que si Degel comprendía que nunca tendrían descendencia, que no podía concebir terminaría buscándose a otro compañero, uno que no estuviera enfermo, que pudiera darle hijos sanos, como él se lo merecía y como su cuerpo lo traicionaba, esperaba que tarde o temprano se olvidara de aquella ilusión, solo se tenían el uno al otro, jamás podrían trascender en sus pequeños.

De pronto escucho unos pasos a su espalda y creyendo que se trataba de su amado se escondió, ocultando su cosmos así como su cuerpo para ver a Shion caminando con lentitud, completamente solo, su mirada cargada de angustia junto con algo de enojo cuya razón no comprendía.

— Shion.

Llamo su nombre, era uno de los alfas que mas detestaba por su comportamiento hostil hacia ellos, al principio creyó que se trataba de un buen hombre, pero ahora, que los trataba como sí no fueran más que una propiedad o extensión más de su alfa, estaba seguro que nunca más podría agradarle de nuevo y buscaba desesperadamente la forma de darle una lección a ese arrogante lemuriano.

— ¿Qué quieres omega?

Suponía que ese titulo era un insulto, aunque lo pronunciara con desenfado, casi con demasiada condescendencia, Kardia incendio su uña afilada, la cual brillaba de rojo, relamiéndose los labios antes de plantársele de frente, esperando que se molestara por ese atrevimiento.

— ¿Tienes un problema con eso?

Shion al ver que deseaba pelear con el no se inmuto, en vez de eso siguió con su camino, ignorándolo completamente, Kardia sabía que no debía pelear en el santuario, Degel se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, sin embargo, nadie lo ignoraba, mucho menos ese santo en particular que tenía a los dos ancianos comiendo de su mano.

— ¡Pues yo si tengo un problema con tu actitud!

Respondió tratando de lastimar a Shion con el filo de su aguja, quien esquivo el golpe frunciendo el seño, tal vez no recordaba que fuera tan poderoso o se preguntaba cual era la razón de que un inofensivo omega lo atacara.

— Está prohibido pelear en el santuario Omega.

Kardia apretó los dientes con furia, atacando a Shion de nuevo, quien volvió a esquivarlo con demasiada facilidad, sin tomarlo en serio ni un instante, logrando que su sangre hirviera por la furia que sentía en ese momento.

— Así que ya no pierdas el tiempo con esos absurdos intentos por hacerme enojar, porque yo no peleare contigo, además, hacer que entres en razón es trabajo de tu alfa, no el mío.

Poco después Shion siguió su camino, usando su cosmos para alejarse con demasiada rapidez, bajando las escaleras en dirección de Aries, en la primera casa del zodiaco, haciendo que Kardia notara que provenía de nada menos que de Géminis, donde habitaba Aspros, el que parecía estar obsesionado del cangrejo que a su vez, amaba en demasía a la rosa de la que se había prendado el carnero.

— ¿De qué diablos estaban hablando ustedes dos?

Kardia estaba confundido, si esos dos habían hablado en el templo de géminis, eso quería decir que Aspros no deseaba que nadie lo escuchara y si eso pasaba, en ese caso, estaban escondiendo algo que podría ser importante.

E hubiera visitado al santo de géminis para sacarle algo de información si el dolor en su corazón no le hubiera advertido del peligro, sintiendo que su cuerpo ya no respondía como esperaba, recargándose contra el frio mármol blanco, esperando que eso pudiera enfriarlo un poco, pero sabía, era imposible.

— ¡Kardia!

De pronto perdió el sentido cuando su cuerpo llego a la máxima temperatura que podía soportar, perdiendo el sentido cuando su vista se nublo, sintiendo como dos brazos lo rodeaban con cuidado, sintiéndose a salvo aunque sabía que aun estaba enojado con aquella persona que lo cuidaba.

El santo de acuario cargo a Kardia entre sus brazos, enfriando a su amante inmediatamente, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde, al mismo tiempo que lo llevaba de regreso a su templo, esperando que aquel aire frio fuera suficiente para que pronto recuperara el sentido.

Suponía que tenía que estar enojado por esa actitud infantil, por arriesgarse como lo hacía, por tratar de pelear con Shion y suponía por querer ir a encarar al santo de géminis, pero ese comportamiento furioso era exactamente lo que le llamaba, lo que compensaba su pasividad, su falta de interés por cuanto le rodeaba menos su misión y su promesa del pasado.

Kardia recargo su rostro contra su pecho, llevando una mano a su corazón y otra al suyo, sonriendo ligeramente al saber quien lo cargaba después de haber destruido uno de sus libros e intentar lastimarlo, sin importarle las consecuencias a su salud.

— No quiero matar a otro bebé, por favor…

A veces Kardia olvidaba que no era el único que sufrió por esa perdida, pero sabía que la peor parte la llevo él, cuando perdió a su pequeño por adelantarse demasiado, aun eran demasiado jóvenes, sus cuerpos no estaban preparados para el nacimiento de un pequeño, así que era obvio que sufrirían una perdida como esa, pero su amante no lo escuchaba, empeñado en culparse por eso, cuando en realidad, no tuvo la culpa de nada, esta vez no fue su enfermedad.

— No lo hago por eso Kardia.

El precioso peso entre sus brazos negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, estaba seguro que lo único que deseaba era un pequeño propio, los dos ambicionaban tenerlo, pero al mismo tiempo, Degel no trataba de alejar a su amado del santuario por eso, sino porque no deseaba perderlo, no podría soportarlo y su amor no quería escucharlo.

— Mentiroso.

Kardia restregó su frente contra su cuerpo, dejándose envolver por el congelado cosmos de su compañero, el cual inmediatamente lo hacía sentir mejor, pero no por las razones que él se imaginaba, sino porque le recordaba que no estaba solo, que lo cuidaban y lo consideraban un guerrero de la misma forma, algo precioso y temible.

— No puedo perderte Kardia, no lo soportaría… sin ti, no creo que podría sentir cualquier cosa, sería solo una cascara hueca sin alma o corazón y le temo al día en que pueda a llegar a ser eso.

Degel solo dejo bajar a Kardia cuando llegaron a su templo, en donde entro tambaleándose, escuchando como su amante se alejaba para preparar sus habitaciones, seguro que como era su costumbre había dejado todo regado al despertarse, seguramente buscando algo que darle de comer, lo único que tenia eran manzanas, no creía que hubiera cualquier otra cosa.

— Quería ponerle Krest o Unity si era niño, Serafina si era niña, pero no puedo darte hijos, supongo que eso debe ser una decepción para ti, otra de las muchas cosas que no puedo hacer.

Degel deposito sus lentes en la mesa junto a los restos del último libro que había sido destruido por una de sus constantes discusiones, suspirando al escuchar esas palabras, dándose la vuelta para tratar de convencer a su escorpión que eso no era lo único que buscaba al estar a su lado, que lo amaba pudiera tener o no descendencia, que si bien unos pequeños con sus ojos o cabello serían una bendición, tenerlo a su lado era más que suficiente para él.

— Eso no es lo único que deseo de ti, lo que más aprecio es tu compañía, el hermoso regalo que me diste al entregarte a mí, al darme tu cuerpo y tu amor, por eso quiero mantenerte con vida, porque no deseo perderte, sin importar que puedas o no, darme hijos.

Kardia trato de sonreír pero no pudo, sintiendo como Degel rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos, besándolo con delicadeza, escuchando de pronto unos pasos ingresar en su templo, al mismo tiempo que una energía familiar se anunciaba con algo de cortesía, maldiciendo el nombre de la rosa.

— Déjame despedirlo y continuaremos con esta discusión o podemos saltarnos todo eso para divertirnos un poco.

Kardia trato de llevar una de sus manos a su hombría, pero su amante lo evito besando esa misma mano con delicadeza, para después colocar un delicado beso en su frente, ingresando en su habitación, permitiéndole que atendiera al intruso, mostrando como siempre esa gentileza que lo había enamorado desde su niñez, mucho antes de que siquiera pensara en el de aquella forma.

— Tárdate lo que quieras, no hay prisa…

***9***

En ese momento Radamanthys caminaba tambaleándose, sosteniendo el dije que la diosa Hera dejo como prueba de su maldición, una diminuta piedra de color dorado, la que brillaba cuando la luz caía sobre ella, como sus ojos o su cabello, tal vez, del mismo color de su corazón, si pudiera sacárselo y sobrevivir a eso.

El segundo juez del inframundo siempre era frio, siempre era controlado, pero en ciertas ocasiones como en las batallas en que daba su vida por su dios, o durante los celos, su mente y su cuerpo lo traicionaban.

Como en ese pasillo, el que estaba cercano al portal que daba a sus habitaciones, sintiendo que su armadura le pesaba y que su ropa lo asfixiaba, debía arrancársela, sumergirse en la tina de su habitación, la que siempre estaba llena con agua helada.

Deteniéndose unos cuantos minutos, se quitó el casco y su cabello estaba mojado debido al sudor, pegándose a su piel, de la cual escurrían pequeñas gotitas, la perla dorada aun en sus manos, enredada entre sus dedos como si fuera un rosario.

Percatándose hasta ese momento que lo habían estado siguiendo, relamiéndose los labios, escuchando como el sonido del metal chocando contra el mármol no se detenía, Radamanthys no era alguien que rezara, pero en ese momento, imploro a su dios que no fuera Pandora, ni su endemoniado gato mascota, prefería enfrentarse con Minos o Valentine, o cualquier otro espectro antes que a ella.

— ¿No quieres ayuda para llegar a tus aposentos hermanito?

Era gracioso que usara ese título, tomando en cuenta que era mayor, más grande, más fuerte y ni siquiera tenían los mismos progenitores humanos, para él habían dejado de ser hermanos mucho tiempo atrás, desde el día que lo destrono y envió lejos de Creta.

— Eso es ridículo…

Respondió, notando como Minos tenía el descaro de invadir su espacio personal, elevando sus hilos, llevando sus dedos a su mejilla, como si quisiera tocarlo con ellos, pero se detuvo a la mitad del camino, arqueando una ceja, esa endemoniada sonrisa aun en su rostro.

— Tú y yo no somos hermanos.

Finalizo dándole la espalda, tratando de alejarse del primer juez, quien simplemente cruzo los brazos, satisfecho con aquella respuesta, siendo eso justo lo que deseaba escuchar de los labios del que alguna vez fuera su hermano, quien tenía varias características que le agradaban en un amante, en especial la sumisión que mostraba con Pandora, de la que podría sacar provecho.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso Radamanthys?

Por un momento creyó que el Wyvern no respondería a su pregunta, puesto que había dado un paso en el portal, pero antes de desaparecer se detuvo, sin siquiera mirarlo un instante, riéndose por aquella pregunta, siendo clara su respuesta.

— Yo sigo portando sangre real Minos, tu, ahora no eres más que un plebeyo, además, nunca fuimos tan cercanos realmente.

Parecía que Radamanthys aún estaba molesto por su jugarreta, pero un emperador que no podía mantener su corona no era digno de ostentar el trono, ni de dirigir a sus ejércitos, por lo cual, solo estaba actuando según sus propios principios, como los que le dictaban que siendo él, el espectro más poderoso del inframundo, tenía derecho a elegir a su compañía, Aiacos poseía a esa omega, porque no él también tenía al suyo entre su rango, uno que fuera poderoso, sumiso y agradable a la vista.

— Me alegra escuchar eso y siendo que ya no somos hermanos, no veo porque no deba exigirle una ofrenda a esa ramera que se cree con el poder de gobernarnos.

Radamanthys ingreso en su habitación, recordando la mirada que tenía Minos la primera vez que lo traiciono, cuando lo exilio de Creta, era la misma que portaba en ese momento, una sonrisa plagada de sadismo y crueldad, sentimientos que apreciaba, pero no dirigidos a su persona.

Pero por el momento, en lo único que pensaba era en aliviar el dolor que le provocaba esa maldición, liberándose de la armadura y de sus ropas con demasiada rapidez, ingresando a una tina fastuosa en tamaño, pero sobria en diseño, una tina blanca con patas de león, llena con agua helada que aun mantenía en ella cubos de hielo, en donde el juez se sumergió, tratando de enfriar su cuerpo, despejar su mente y contener el dolor causado por un celo sin atender.

La temperatura del agua calmo un poco su malestar, pero sabía que no sería suficiente, seguía necesitando de aquel que plagaba sus sueños húmedos pero lo había rechazado, a quien por un momento pensó en otorgarle su piedra, puesto que estaba seguro que en el momento en que se topara con Pandora, ella ya habría decidido quien lo comandaría, dividiendo su castigo entre ella y el alfa que seleccionara, puesto que había jurado obedecerle hasta que Hades pudiera reencarnar.

Habían pasado minutos, tal vez una hora y el agua había logrado su cometido, adormecer su cuerpo, ayudándole a olvidar el calor que lo consumía lentamente, en un momento se quedó dormido, sumergido en el agua helada de la tina, que poco a poco fue pintando su piel de un color pálido, casi azul, enfriando sus labios y su cuerpo con el agua siempre congelada del rio Cocito.

Ni siquiera un juez del inframundo, el cual no portaba su armadura, podría resistir las heladas temperaturas que habían congelado la tina pocas horas antes y fue aquella la imagen que saludo a Valentine cuando ingreso en los aposentos de su señor, temiendo que realizara una locura o que como muchos decían, Pandora ya le hubiera asignado un alfa, al que le arrancaría las manos o desollaría vivo si tan siquiera se había atrevido a tocar a su amado señor.

Encontrándolo sumergido en esa tina cubierta de hielo, su piel demasiado pálida, sus labios azules, una pequeña capa de hielo cubriéndolos, dándose cuenta, que aquella agua no era normal, sino era parte del rio Cocito, por lo cual, aun su señor podría perecer si permanecía demasiado tiempo sumergido en ella.

— ¡Mi señor Radamanthys que ha hecho!

Radamanthys apenas pudo abrir los ojos, levantando su mano derecha como si quisiera tocarlo pero deteniéndose a la mitad del camino, la que seguía aferrada a su perla, la que era un regalo de la diosa pavorreal, una muestra de su bendición, una representación de su alma, de su cuerpo, de cada fragmento que le hacía existir.

— Márchate.

De nuevo aquella orden cruel, la que esta vez Valentine no escucharía, sosteniendo a su señor de la cintura, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro, cargándolo con bastante facilidad, quebrando la tina con la presión de su bota con garras, desparramando el agua congelada en esa habitación, la que fue evaporándose al mismo tiempo que cubría de hielo el piso y los muebles.

— No lo hare, no puedo hacerlo mi amado señor Radamanthys.

No era la primera vez que Valentine había visto desnudo a su señor, pero sería la primera vez, desde que fueron bendecidos con las surplices del Wyvern y de la Harpía, que lo hacía, pero no le importaba eso, en lo único en que pensaba era en ponerlo cómodo para que pudiera recuperarse.

— Déjeme atenderlo como en el pasado, sabe que yo solo vivo para servirle.

Radamanthys recordaba aquella época con algo de dificultad, pero comprendía que Valentine era aquel niño que creció a su lado, el que le ayudaba con las pequeñas tareas diarias, al que eligió como su única compañía y de quien sospechaban los humanos que se decían ser sus padres lo deseaba más de lo que debería, conociendo su estatus, así como el del muchacho de cabello rosa, de una cuna mucho menos afortunada que la suya, cuando aún eran humanos.

— No quiero hacerte daño.

Pronuncio por fin, cubierto con las mantas, sintiendo el calor corporal de Valentine a su lado, por encima de la molesta cubierta de tela, llamando la atención de su subordinado, quien irradiaba un delicado cosmos que poco a poco iba regresando la temperatura de su cuerpo a la normalidad.

— Usted nunca me haría daño, mí amado señor Radamanthys.

Tenerlo en su cama era demasiado para el juez del inframundo, quien repentinamente usando su fuerza intercambio las posturas en la cama, sosteniendo a Valentine por las muñecas, la ferocidad regresando a sus facciones, las que de nuevo eran de un color pálido, pero no azulado, sino aquel que reconocía como el de su señor.

— ¡Entrégate a mi Valentine!

Su fiel subordinado se sonrojo inmediatamente, agradeciendo al dios del inframundo porque una cobija aun los cubriera, no quería que su amado señor notara un bulto molesto que asomaba entre sus piernas, aquel aroma, aquel cuerpo, debajo de su cuerpo habían sido demasiado para él.

— Usted no desea esto mi señor, no sabe lo que desea por el momento.

Aquella suplica lo enfureció más y de un solo golpe atravesó el colchón, del cual brotaron varias plumas, separándose del hombre de cabello rosa, para dejar que se marchara, cuando aún podía controlarse.

— Eso dices ahora, pero antes de que supieras mi maldición jamás cuestionabas mis órdenes, Valentine, así que márchate ahora que todavía puedes.

Valentine por un momento pensó en marcharse, pero los rumores se habían esparcido como la plaga, dentro de unas horas cada uno de los espectros sabrían de la condición de su amado señor, no podía dejarlo solo, pero debía comprender lo que le pedía, porque si probaba el dulce paraíso en sus brazos, sabía que jamás podría dejarlo ir, pero que carecía del poder o de la voluntad para domarlo y defender su dominio, comprendiendo que aquella actitud, lo alejaría de su cuidado.

— Mi problema radica en que no podre marcharme mi señor, si puedo tener unas migajas de lo que deseo, usted cree que podría irme, verlo con alguien más que no sea yo…

Sus ojos estaban posados en la piedra que seguía atada a la muñeca de Radamanthys, quien le observaba perplejo, como si no comprendiera sus palabras o sus sentimientos, aunque podía juzgar las almas de los vivos y de los muertos, nunca se había dignado a leer la suya.

— Usted nunca había sido cruel en el pasado, porque ahora me ofrece algo a lo que no puedo negarme y que no podre mantener.

Radamanthys alzó la piedra en ese instante, sin leer los sentimientos de su fiel harpía, ni sus deseos, pero no era necesario, en ese momento sin tener aquella bendición podía lograrlo, mordiéndose el labio sin saber que hacer o como responder a esa plegaria.

— No necesito que me protejan Valentine y no permitiré que me comanden, si eso es lo que deseas no lo tendrás.

Valentine por un momento creyó que aquella era una negativa y decidió que por el bien de su cordura, porque sabía que nunca podría desear a nadie como deseaba a su señor, debía marcharse, deteniéndose en la puerta no porque dudaba de su decisión, sino porque la mano de su señor se lo evito, recargándose contra la puerta.

— Pero si lo que quieres es esto, es tuyo, por esta noche y las que vengan.

Pronuncio junto a su oído, usando su mayor estatura para proyectar su poderío, al mismo tiempo que dejaba colgar el dije frente a sus ojos, para que lo tomara, para que se diera cuenta del poder que estaba en sus manos y realizara la decisión correcta.

— No deseo a nadie más y yo podre encargarme de ellos, sólo tu tendrás este derecho en mi cama y con mi cuerpo, el cual yo, tu señor, lo protegeré con mi poder, pero a cambio, tú me darás lo que necesito, sin olvidarnos de quienes somos.

Valentine por un momento estuvo a punto de aferrarse a la esfera dorada, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia, aun inseguro de que era lo que se le estaba ofreciendo.

— Está diciendo… que… yo… seré su alfa…

Radamanthys como respuesta lamio su cuello, pegándose a su cuerpo, moviendo el pendiente como si se tratase de un péndulo, al mismo tiempo que llevaba una mano a su entrepierna, notando su excitación.

— Tú serás mi alfa y por las leyes del dios Hades, nadie podrá llegar a mí, si existes tú, pero para que cualquiera te haga daño, primero tendrán que hacérmelo a mí, si eso lastima tu orgullo de alfa, márchate y buscare a alguien más, si aceptas mis condiciones, te daré más que las migajas de lo que deseas.

Valentine gimió cuando Radamanthys encajo sus dientes en su cuello, sin fuerza, al mismo tiempo que incrementaba la que usaba en su sexo, para obligarlo a tomar la decisión correcta, esperando con demasiada tranquilidad por la respuesta de su harpía, quien se aferró a la piedra, la que brillo por unos instantes, tomando un color nuevo, el cual tenía pequeñas betas rosadas, casi imperceptibles.

— Usted ya sabe cuál es mi respuesta mí amado señor Radamanthys.

Pero Radamanthys deseaba escucharla fuerte y claro, deteniéndose de momento, escuchando el quejido lastimero de su alfa, el que aceptaría su dominio, liberándolo a medias de su promesa hecha con sangre de obedecer las órdenes de Pandora, cualesquiera que fueran sin siquiera proponérselo.

— Quiero escucharla.

Valentine llevo el dije a su cuello, relamiéndose los labios, con una sonrisa colmada de felicidad y deseo, al mismo tiempo que se daba media vuelta, para aferrarse al cuerpo desnudo de su señor, besando sus labios con delicadeza, esperando que su omega comandara los siguientes pasos.

— Yo soy suyo mi señor.

***10***

Cid respiro hondo tratando de controlar sus temores de ser descubierto por su amigo, a quien deseaba desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero que sabía, sólo lo alejaría de su meta si se permitía enamorarse de él.

— No quiero tu ayuda Sisyphus, ya lo dejaste muy claro, tú no eres diferente a los demás.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***10***

Cid respiro hondo tratando de controlar sus temores de ser descubierto por su amigo, a quien deseaba desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero que sabía, sólo lo alejaría de su meta si se permitía enamorarse de él.

— No quiero tu ayuda Sisyphus, ya lo dejaste muy claro, tú no eres diferente a los demás.

Sisyphus de pronto sostuvo la muñeca de Cid, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, descubriendo una verdad que estaba a simple vista, que nunca quiso ver.

Cid, por quien latía su corazón, su adusto amigo y compañero de armas, era uno de ellos, un omega, un tercer omega de la elite dorada, quien le había ocultado su don, como quien esta avergonzado de este.

— Eres… eres un omega, este aroma es tuyo…

Sisyphus se acerco un poco más, aspirando su cuello con lentitud, dándose cuenta que era cierto, él era un omega, Cid de Capricornio era un omega, uno cuyo aroma lo estaba enloqueciendo.

— Sí, lo soy.

Cid parecía molesto pero al mismo tiempo seguro de sí mismo, no retrocedió ni se sonrojo, únicamente espero por lo que tuviera que decirle, pero Sisyphus no tenía nada que decirle, su lengua estaba pegada a su paladar, sus ojos fijos en los de su aliado, su cuerpo respondiendo poco a poco a su cercanía, sin saber qué hacer, como reaccionar a esa bella criatura que lo tentaba tanto.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

Porque nadie debía saberlo, Cid no quería que lo supieran, temiendo que fuera relegado como todos los demás, como Manigoldo o Kardia, o los omegas de niveles inferiores, creyendo que su misión jamás podría cumplirse si su amigo comprendía cual era su verdadero sexo.

— Nadie debía saberlo y si me hubieras escuchado, tú tampoco lo sabrías.

Sisyphus deseaba tocarlo, fundirse con su cuerpo, adorar cada recóndito pedazo de piel, sus dedos, su cuello, sus piernas, su sexo, enredar las sabanas blancas de su cama, mancharla con las impúdicas muestras de su deseo.

Sin embargo, respirando hondo, retrocedió suficiente pasos para dejarle un espacio por el cual pudiera moverse, caminar a su lado sin que lo tocara, Sisyphus dejo que Cid se marchara, recordándose que su deber no era cuidar de su amigo, que resultaba ser un omega, sino de su diosa, la que aun era vulnerable.

— No diré nada…

Cid le observo perplejo, sin entender porque se sentía tan decepcionado de verlo retroceder, porque pensaba que hubiera sido mucho mejor que Sisyphus tratara de ingresar en su espacio vital, evitándole que se moviera como lo deseaba, tal vez mostrando la misma clase de lujuria que presencio con Aspros, la dulzura de Degel, no esa indiferencia.

— Espero que no lo hagas.

Cid no regreso por donde vino, sino por el contrario, avanzo alejándose de la aldea, escuchando los pasos de Sisyphus retroceder para después, volver al pueblo, sin mirar atrás un solo instante.

Debía evitar que Aspros lastimara a Manigoldo, por eso se había alejado de la aldea, para seguirlos hasta el templo de piscis en donde seguramente el cangrejo se escondería, creyendo que las rosas podían detener a un alfa desquiciado de atacar a su presa.

El santo de capricornio avanzo con rapidez, seguro de que pronto su amigo sería lastimado, sin darse cuenta que algo le seguía muy de cerca, una sombra negra, un ente que siempre había estado allí, en sus pesadillas, observando, esperando el momento de atacar.

Quien sonrió complacido al ver que ese arquero no buscaba a su omega, tal vez no lo había reconocido como tal o mejor aún, sintió miedo al tenerlo tan cerca, creyendo que se comportaría como los demás, obsesionándose de su aroma o de su cuerpo.

Como muchos otros antes que el habían caído presas bajo el influjo de los omegas, aun él, que se creía inmune lo hizo, así que como no caería un mortal como ese, el que le tenía miedo a sus propios sentimientos, aun a los que tenían los demás, que no era más que un cobarde ante sus ojos.

Sin embargo, aun no era el momento de presentarse, el pequeño omega se asustaría y los demás santos, aun el patriarca se darían cuenta de su presencia, atacándolo en el instante en que lo vieran.

Probablemente, debía esperar hasta que pudieran estar solos, sin desagradables intrusos que lo condenaran por la armadura que usaba, sin importarles que el amaba a ese omega y que siempre lo protegería.

Cid se detuvo unos instantes al sentir una energía familiar, el eco de un recuerdo resonando con su cosmos, algo o alguien que conocía bien, tal vez mejor de lo que el mismo se conocía.

Pero debía ser su imaginación aquel sentimiento tan particular, por lo que avanzo con prisa, creyendo que eso era lo mejor por el momento, deteniéndose de vez en cuando al sentir de nuevo aquella presencia.

La que parecía no dejarlo esa noche con el inicio de su celo de tres días, esperando que solo fuera su imaginación, escuchando de pronto unos pasos rápidos, observando una figura alta, la que reconocía pero estaba oculta en las sombras de uno de los templos.

— Cid.

El santo de capricornio arqueo una ceja, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie a esa hora en esa parte del santuario, pero aquí estaba este intruso, como si el destino quisiera impedirle que realizara su misión.

— ¿Te sorprendes de verme?

Cid no dijo nada, observando como el intruso caminaba en su dirección con paso rápido, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa, demasiado complacido de verlo esa noche en particular.

— Porque te he estado buscado por mucho tiempo.

El intruso sin pedirle permiso, usando su sorpresa de pronto lo rodeo con sus brazos, recargándose en su hombro, parecía que lo que decía era cierto, lo había extrañado demasiado, su alegría, la fuerza de su abrazo, cada movimiento de su cuerpo lo demostraba.

— Esta noche…

Su intruso también era un alfa y distinguió su aroma natural, la fragancia que su cuerpo despedía para llamar a su pareja, el que al olfatear su cuello suspiro a causa del placer que eso le causaba, logrando que se tensara un poco.

— ¿Por qué estas afuera de tu templo en una noche como esta?

Pregunto de pronto alejándose de él apenas unos centímetros, causándole gracia que se preocupara tanto por su bienestar, cuando él era mayor y podía cuidarse solo, pero este chiquillo desde que descubrió su secreto, o debería decir mucho antes de eso, trataba de seducirlo con el mismo empeño con el que entrenaba o peleaba contra sus enemigos.

— No soy yo quien corre peligro esta noche, así que no debes preocuparte por mí.

Su respuesta fue segura, alejándose algunos pasos del joven santo que lo admiraba desde su adolescencia, quien además de ser un alfa era uno de los guerreros más fuertes de todo el santuario, uno que era tan hermoso como su mejor amigo, ese que decidió regresar al pueblo cuando se dio cuenta de su maldición.

— Tal vez tengas razón, pero eres un omega y corres peligro estando solo, déjame acompañarte hasta tu templo o a donde sea que vayas.

Cid asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, apenas perceptible con aquella luz, permitiendo que su joven intruso lo escoltara, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, no quería insultarlo, ver sus ojos resplandecientes manchados con la decepción le dolería mucho.

— Debemos ir a Piscis.

El joven asintió, no sabía la razón de su premura pero se contentaba con hacerle compañía, aunque supiera que su atención no era ni remotamente suya, siempre había deseado ganarse a este santo, que parecía frío pero en el fondo era amable y gentil.

— Como tú lo ordenes Cid.

Al mismo tiempo los sentidos de Sisyphus aun estaban excitados, su corazón y su alma le suplicaban dar la media vuelta, acompañar a Cid a donde él quisiera, custodiarlo, protegerlo con el mismo ahincó con el que cuidaba a su diosa.

Porque no soportaría perderlo, nunca podría perdonarse si algo le pasara a su mejor amigo, al que sabía en el fondo de su alma que se trataba de su compañero, pero su mente consiente, el santo más leal a su diosa, no estaba dispuesto a retroceder, su lealtad debía ser de su Athena, ella lo necesitaba más que su posible compañero.

Cid no era más que una distracción y él, si él se entrometía en sus entrenamientos, si declaraba sus intenciones, le impediría realizar su sueño de perfeccionar la espada que portaba en su mano.

No era justo para él, ni para su diosa, que se comportara como un alfa primitivo, que no pudiera controlar sus deseos carnales, sin importar el éxtasis que sintió al oler su fragancia o la forma en que su corazón se detenía cada vez que le observaba, o el estremecimiento de su cuerpo cuando, por alguna razón, lograba tocar esa hermosa piel.

Sin importar que tan difícil fuera, se daba cuenta que debía alejarse de Cid, eso era lo mejor para los dos, aunque creyera que estaba arrancando una parte de su alma, negando los designios divinos y los deseos íntimos de su corazón.

Su deber, su honor, era servirle a su diosa, no correr detrás de un omega, aunque este fuera la persona que amaba y por quien sabia, daría su vida entera, un acto que muchos calificarían como traición, porque se daba cuenta que su deseo era mayor que su lealtad.

Para otros alfas era mucho mas sencillo, habían tejido una maraña de reglas que les permitían tener una familia, cuidar de un omega si tenían la suerte de hallarlo, aun existían reglas que le permitían a los patriarcas elegir entre los habitantes del santuario al que ellos desearan.

Esa regla le daba la posibilidad a su buen amigo Aspros de buscar como un demente al omega que había elegido como su compañía, el que decía era de la elite dorada, lo que fuera que significaba eso, ignorando que ese deseo por una pareja que lo cuidara en época de paz, que lo acompañara en su destino, era sin duda aquello que lo alejaba de su diosa.

Por quien ellos debían consagrarse, el amor de una pareja te hacía temer perderla, ese mismo temor te hacia cometer cualquier acto para protegerle, esos actos a veces te llevaban a realizar injusticias y aquellas, te hacían olvidar a tu diosa, darle la espalda.

Aun el mismo Sage se olvido de cualquier clase de compañía, se consagro en cuerpo y alma por su diosa, aunque esta había perecido en la última guerra santa, de tal forma que ahora, con la pequeña Sasha creciendo en el santuario, no podía olvidarse de ella por su propia felicidad, eso iba en contra de su honor, de sus principios, de su juramente de siempre estar a su lado.

Si tan solo su corazón y sus instintos lo escucharan pensó con tristeza, regresando a la mesa en donde momentos antes había estado sentado en compañía de su amigo, cuyo amor seguía intacto, pero que si quería cuidar a su diosa debía olvidarse de él, al menos, hasta que hubiera pasado la guerra santa, si sobrevivían, en ese momento le diría lo que sentía por él, antes de eso, debía ser fuerte, apartarse de su camino.

***11***

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Shion?

Pregunto de pronto Dohko, parecía molesto y hasta cierto punto decepcionado, como si pensara que su actuación en aquella taberna había sido equivocada, cuando él, aunque nadie más que su maestro apoyaría esa decisión, le recordó a Manigoldo cuáles eran sus deberes.

— Manigoldo debe comprender su deber, ya no puede seguir esquivando por más tiempo a su alfa.

Dohko no creía que fuera por esa razón que actuó de aquella forma tan cruel, revelando un secreto que Sage les ordeno guardar, poniendo en peligro no solo a Manigoldo, sino al santo de Piscis al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa con Albafica? ¿Cuántos no comenzaran a perseguirle ahora que saben que es un omega?

Shion se detuvo en ese instante, respirando hondo, la mitad del pueblo suspiraba por su amigo, la otra mitad estaba enamorada de él, por eso Albafica nunca lo visitaba, porque era venenoso y no deseaba lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a uno de los aldeanos que se le acercara sin comprender el verdadero alcance de su veneno, la única razón por la cual, él no le había prometido lo mismo que Aspros le juraba a los ancianos brindaría a Manigoldo, una vez que fueran uno.

— Manigoldo no deja de acosarlo, no comprende que no está hecho para él, que debe seguir las reglas del santuario y tomar un compañero ahora que todavía puede, antes de que la guerra santa estalle.

El santo de libra respiro hondo, creyendo firmemente que Shion había cometido una injusticia y que Aspros debería comprender que no era deseado, que su amor no era correspondido.

— Yo creo que tú amas a Albafica y que piensas que si logras reunirlo con Aspros, de alguna forma, podrás estar a su lado.

Eso no era cierto, él creía firmemente que Aspros era la mejor opción para Manigoldo, el que Albafica de pronto estuviera disponible no tenía que ver, mucho menos el que pareciera que correspondía a su amor, eso era simplemente absurdo.

— Los dos son omegas, es incorrecto que Manigoldo trate de seducirlo, mucho más cuando Albafica solo le tolera.

Dohko negó aquello con la cabeza, para él y para muchos otros, como Hasgard, era más que obvio lo que ocurría entre esos dos santos, que se miraban en las sombras, ocultos del patriarca, de Shion y de Aspros.

— Shion, tal vez deberías olvidar el amor que sientes por Albafica y dejar que Manigoldo tome sus propias decisiones.

Y tal vez Dohko debería guardar silencio, él era su amigo, era cierto, pero no al nivel que su amistad había crecido con Albafica, quien por órdenes de su maestro realizaba una misión muy larga, justo durante el celo del alumno de Sage.

Ese bastardo que se interpuso en su amistad con Albafica, quien osaba perturbarlo a cada hora, a cada instante, sin importarle realmente que su destino estuviera en la cama de Aspros, como su omega.

— Aspros me da pena, Sisyphus, sin importar lo que le he dicho no me escucha, es como si no comprendiera lo mucho que su "cangrejito" ama a esa "rosa" y no pudiera ver que le corresponde.

Shion al escuchar aquellas palabras de Hasgard guardo silencio, Dohko estuvo a punto de ordenarles que guardaran silencio, pero su amigo lo detuvo, deseaba escuchar lo que los mejores amigos, los que tenían casi la misma edad que Aspros pensaban de su caso, tal vez compartían la errónea noción del oriental, quien decía, Albafica también estaba interesado en el cangrejo.

— Le sugerí que le diera su espacio, que permitiera que se acostumbrara a él, pero no me escucho, simplemente fue como si hablara con la pared, pareciera que no comprende lo que todos nosotros hemos visto.

Sisyphus no dijo nada, sumido en su mar de arrepentimiento, deseoso de ir con su omega, pero seguro que aquella era la mejor opción, no podía abandonar a su diosa, ella lo necesitaba mucho más que Cid, la lujuria no podía ser más poderosa que su honor.

— Esos dos se aman, es más que obvio, los celos los pasan juntos, uno tiene un collar y el otro no, Albafica lo protege…

Los signos estaban presentes, la única duda era cual era la verdadera naturaleza de Albafica, la que Shion sabía se trataba de un omega, uno especialmente bonito, demasiado dulce, el que le había robado tantas noches de sueño, muchas más cuando dudaba si su afecto era correspondido, o tal vez, el amor de su amigo le pertenecía a Manigoldo.

— Pero Albafica es un omega…

Pronuncio Sisyphus, quien estaba bebiendo demasiado rápido, como si tratara de ahogar sus penas en aquel tarro, sin escuchar realmente lo que Hasgard estaba diciéndole, quien estaba a su vez demasiado preocupado por la salud mental de Aspros, justo como Dohko, quien se limitaba a observar aquella discusión en silencio, esperando que eso le hiciera reaccionar.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

Pregunto el santo de Tauro, el enorme guerrero de corazón amable, que protegía a los huérfanos de Rodorio, dándoles un hogar, no solo eso, quien había encontrado un collar negro, el que colgaba en su cuello por debajo de su armadura esperando el día en que pudiera regresárselo al pobre omega que lo vendió por algunas monedas.

Seguro que esta era la única forma en que pudo conseguir algo de dinero, ya que los omegas, en general cuando comprendían su condición escondían su piedra, otras veces eran dados en matrimonio mucho antes de tener la capacidad de hablar o por el contrario, comprendiendo el valor de su collar, consientes del peligro, no les quedaba otra opción más que vender su regalo.

Una joya costosa, que te daría para alimentarte un mes o un poco más, la que debían vender, porque algunas veces, a ellos no les dejaban realizar ningún trabajo rudo, eran tratados como débiles criaturas, que no les quedaba otra opción más que aceptar la protección de un alfa, esconder su naturaleza o vender su piedra, quedando a merced de cualquiera que la encontrara o dándole la oportunidad a un alfa de conseguir por su cuenta uno de los collares y pretender que este era el de su amado, aquel omega que encendía su deseo.

— Además… ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¿Qué pasa si dos alfas o dos omegas se desean? Nada, sólo son dos personas que se aman.

Shion de pronto se levanto, saliendo de la taberna con un paso rápido, ignorando las palabras que Dohko pronuncio para evitar que se marchara, quien a su vez no tuvo la valentía para seguirlo, suponiendo que una vez que comprendiera lo mucho que se querían, advertiría que no era justo que los separaran, Aspros y el debían hacerse a un lado.

El santo de Aries supuso que Hasgard podía estar en lo cierto, al menos, creía que Manigoldo amaba a su amigo, la forma en que lo miraba, como le sonreía, el tiempo que trataba de pasar a su lado, era seguro que su amor le pertenecía.

Pero Albafica lo rechazaba, le evitaba estar a su lado, llegaba a utilizar la fuerza para separarlo de su cuerpo, era como si no quisiera que lo tocara, pero al mismo tiempo, tal vez en el fondo de su corazón, se sentía alagado de ser el centro de atención del cangrejo.

— ¿Por qué lo cuida en los celos si no es por amor?

Susurro una sombra en su oído, un espectro con sombrero de copa, quien veía con alegría como no solo existía un santo fácil de manipular en ese santuario, sino que este lemuriano, el digno sucesor del santo de Aries de la última guerra santa, también sería tierra fértil para germinar la semilla oscura de los celos.

— ¿Estas tan seguro que no lo ama?

Shion lo estaba, quería creerlo, pero, de pronto varios momentos privados de aquellos dos amantes pasaron delante de sus ojos, sus visitas a Rodorio, la forma en que Albafica compraba panes para Manigoldo, salía a buscar rosas que carecieran de veneno, no solo para Sasha o el patriarca, sino para el templo de cáncer, cuyo habitante no era otro más que Manigoldo.

— Porque yo creo que esa rosa y ese cangrejo ya son uno.

No podían ser uno se dijo en silencio, el veneno se lo evitaba, pero y si no lo hiciera, si Albafica no fuera venenoso, no fuera el santo de piscis, estaría a su lado o con el cangrejo, el que sin duda alguna, con forme pasaba el tiempo cada día que pasaba tomaba más de su tiempo libre, quien ahora mismo dormía en el suelo del templo de Piscis, esperando que las rosas le protegieran de su deber, como su dueño, el santo más hermoso de la historia, quien era mucho más hermoso que Afrodita, la diosa del amor, haría de no salir a esa misión encomendada por su maestro.

— ¿No te cansas de que se burlen de ti?

Preguntaron de pronto, una figura alada a sus espaldas, a la que quiso atacar si otro más, el espectro con el sombrero de copa no se lo evitaba sosteniéndolo de los brazos de momento, para evitar que atacara al dios del sueño, quien estaba seguro este santo les brindaría ayuda, porque después de todo, ellos lo comprendían mejor que sus colegas.

— Porque yo si estoy cansado de que se burlen de mi, de que los dioses me alejen de mi omega, cuyo collar porto en mi cuello como tu deberías poder presumir el de tu rosa.

Youma al mismo tiempo, trataba de implantar la semilla de la discordia en el corazón del santo de Aries, quien era tan poderoso como los dos hermanos de Lemuria juntos, los dos gemelos de la vieja guerra santa.

— No ese cangrejo, quien solo vino para entrometerse en el santuario, alejarte de tu amado y hacer su voluntad, quien dicen es uno de los santos de elite, uno de los posibles candidatos a Patriarca, solo porque fue el alumno de Sage, otro débil omega.

Shion trato de liberarse con muy poco empeño, permitiendo que Youma tocara su cabeza, de cuyos dedos broto un cosmos oscuro, implantándose en su cuerpo, en su mente y su alma, haciendo mucho mas vividos los privados momentos que había espiado, los que de pronto tenían otro sentido, convirtiéndolos en algo sucio y enfermo, dándose cuenta que ese cangrejo le estaba robando a su rosa.

— El te ha robado todo, aun a tu amado Albafica de Piscis, quien solo juega contigo, haciéndote creer que puede amarte, cuando en realidad se entrega a ese Manigoldo, ese bastardo que dijo ser tu amigo, que se pregunta porque lo empujas a tomar la decisión correcta, porque deseas separarlo de tu omega.

Shion cerró los ojos, tratando de resistir aquellas palabras, la influencia de Youma, pero sus celos, el saberse rechazado era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte, tan doloroso como creer que nunca podría ser amado por Albafica, porque Manigoldo, desde el momento en que llego, lo había desplazado.

— Cuyo collar aun cuelga en su cuello, el que debería ser tuyo, como la espada debería ser mía.

Shion abrió los ojos, sin decir nada pero sin intentar soltarse, escuchando todo lo que aquel extraño espectro tenía que decirle, creyendo cada una de sus palabras, las que lo orillaban a tomar una decisión dolorosa pero necesaria, germinando las semillas plantadas con demasiada rapidez, tanta que Youma se sintió lleno de júbilo, creyendo que tal vez se había equivocado al escoger al otro santo.

— Tú y yo sufrimos el mismo dolor, Shion…

Youma se marcho en ese momento, ya no le interesaba pasar más tiempo en la compañía de Oneiros, había cumplido su promesa, esperaba que el dios menor del sueño cumpliera la suya.

— ¿Acaso no quieres que pare?

***12**

Manigoldo maldijo de nueva cuenta el nombre del santo de Piscis, sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre sus labios, así como maldecía que su templo estuviera tan alejado del suyo, era como si el mismo santuario quisiera negarle la dicha de su compañía.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***12**

Manigoldo maldijo de nueva cuenta el nombre del santo de Piscis, sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre sus labios, así como maldecía que su templo estuviera tan alejado del suyo, era como si el mismo santuario quisiera negarle la dicha de su compañía.

En cambio, el templo más cercano al suyo era el de aquel demente que lo acechaba durante sus celos y fuera de estos, al que no le importaban sus palabras, ni sus deseos, creyendo que solo porque él se dio cuenta primero de su maldición, tenía el derecho absoluto de reclamarlo para él, lo deseara o no.

Ni siquiera recordaba cual era la razón que lo llevo a pensar que Aspros era una persona digna de admirar cuando era un pequeño mocoso engreído, sólo que su actitud o su seguridad eran divertidas.

Mucho más agradables que la calma y tranquilidad que Sisyphus mostraba, o la jovialidad de Hasgard, creyendo de cierta forma que Aspros era superior, eso era lo que todos decían, lo grandioso que era el santo de géminis.

Cuya gentileza y bondad, escondían su verdadero rostro, uno que no aceptaba una negativa, que no respetaba sus deseos, el que lo seguía cada uno de sus celos tratando de hacerlo suyo utilizando la debilidad que asociaban con sus cuerpos preparándose para ser fecundados, su cosmos así como sus reflejos disminuían haciéndolos vulnerables.

Manigoldo también asociaba esa época del año con Aspros acechándolo como un depredador lo hacía con su presa, su mirada fija en el, moviéndose en las sombras, esperando el momento oportuno para atacarlo.

De pronto, cuando dio el primer paso en el templo del escorpión, quien seguramente en ese momento disfrutaba de la compañía de Degel o se dedicaba a cortar sus libros porque su compañero le hizo enfadar escucho un sonido en ese templo que debería estar vacio, aunque elevo su cosmos para hacerse presente.

Degel deseaba mostrarle a Kardia una colina pacifica en donde podrían criar a su descendencia de forma segura, lo cual para Manigoldo solo causaría la furia de su amigo y que dejara de hablarle a su compañero por más días de los que se molestaba en contar, un error de juicio por parte del cubo de hielo.

Al dar el siguiente paso al creer que no había nadie en ese templo sintió que lo sostenían de uno de los brazos con fuerza, repentinamente, logrando que el terror se apoderara de sus instintos.

El cangrejo se aterro en ese instante, golpeando a su atacante sin pensar con claridad, solo tratando de soltarse de la mano del que pensó se trataba de Aspros, saltando varias veces para mantener su distancia, notando como la mano de su atacante brillaba con la aguja escarlata y como una sonrisa burlona se presentaba en su rostro, como si le hubiera parecido divertido hacerle creer que lo habían atrapado.

— ¿Por qué tan nervioso Manigoldo?

Manigoldo respiro hondo sintiendo que su corazón se salía de su pecho, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con incredulidad, Kardia al ver que su broma no le parecía graciosa recogió el cigarrillo del suelo, para darle una fumada, esperando su respuesta.

— Te hacía con Degel en su nido de amor.

Kardia dejo de fumar, arqueando una ceja, preguntándose si acaso Manigoldo conocía algo de aquella absurda noción de su alfa, quien pensaba que abandonarían el santuario como unos traidores, que estaba dispuesto a matar a otro pequeño nacido de ambos.

— Y eso que no has visto el que Aspros tiene preparado para ustedes, yo creo que será una luna de miel muy larga.

Manigoldo perdió algo de color, no encontraba graciosas sus palabras, Kardia no lo entendía porque Degel era su compañero y eso lo mantenía seguro de cualquier otro que quisiera poseerlo, nunca tuvo que lidiar con sus problemas solo, ni con el constante acoso de un alfa que no entendía que no lo deseaba.

Ni el conocimiento de que aquel que amaba estaba fuera de su alcance para todos los demás y que no le darían el permiso para tener una relación con él, por el veneno, por su belleza, porque el futuro patriarca lo deseaba, la crueldad de las palabras de Shion, la dolorosa realidad de que no importaba lo que el pensara, sus sacrificios o el brillo de su cosmos, cuando Aspros lo tomara y tarde o temprano lo haría, se lo entregarían como premio, solo porque se trataba de un omega.

— Le dije que te molestaría, que aún no estabas preparado para intentarlo de nuevo, pero no me escucho.

Kardia sabía que sus palabras fueron demasiado crueles, para Manigoldo, el santo de géminis era una verdadera amenaza, un peligro latente, aunque nadie más lo creía de esa forma, al menos no los alfas, para los omegas era algo diferente, ellos sabían que el miedo del cangrejo era real, que Aspros lo violaría cuando tuviera una oportunidad, la que los mayores le daban sin pensarlo o a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría con su amigo una vez que Géminis le pusiera sus manos encima.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todas formas?

Manigoldo caminaba en dirección de su santuario, porque sabía que aquel hecho para los omegas no era seguro, un sitio en donde se suponía que podían pasar sus celos tranquilos sin que ningún alfa pudiera ingresar en él, pero ese lugar sólo funcionaba si acaso los alfas obedecían las reglas o no tenían el cosmos de un santo dorado.

Aspros podía irrumpir en ese templo perdido en el santuario en cualquier momento utilizando la ventaja de la oscuridad así como la soledad del mismo, su refugio era el templo de piscis, con Albafica, quien se había ausentado más de la cuenta dejándolo a su suerte durante su celo.

— Albafica aún no regresa al santuario, pero aun así, quería esperarlo en su templo.

¿Albafica? ¿No Albachan o Achan o cualquier apodo ridículo que se le ocurriera al cangrejo en ese instante?

Manigoldo sí que debía estar molesto con el hermoso santo, de lo contrario endulzaría su voz al pronunciar su nombre en cualquiera de sus apodos, por lo que sonrió con cierta sorna, la rosa tendría problemas al regresar al santuario y le causaba demasiada gracia que el único que no tuviera esa clase de complicaciones fuera Cid, solo porque Sisyphus no se atrevía a actuar.

— Sabes que podrías quedarte.

Podría pero no quería actuar como un mal tercio, mucho menos como un escudo para que Kardia no tuviera porque arreglar sus diferencias con su compañero, por lo cual, negando aquella invitación velada con la cabeza, comenzó a dirigirse al doceavo templo esperando que al menos el aroma de las rosas lo tranquilizara un poco.

— Tienes muchas cosas que charlar con tu cubito de hielo, será mejor que no lo pospongas, Kardia, eso nunca es algo bueno.

Varios minutos después, por un instante Manigoldo sintió una presencia, algo que lo seguía, pero no pudo ver nada ni nadie en las escaleras, acercándose con forme avanzaba la noche al templo de piscis, deteniéndose en la entrada.

Suspirando con derrota al ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas, que Albafica había roto su promesa, diciéndose que no debía estar molesto con él, que sus misiones eran por mucho más importantes, pero preguntándose si podría pasar esa noche en su templo y si eso funcionaria de algo para rechazar a Aspros.

Recordando la primera pero no la única ocasión que el santo de géminis pudo darle alcance, lo que hizo cuando puso sus manos encima de su cuerpo, un secreto que no le había contado a nadie, que solo su Albafica conocía, la razón por la cual comenzó a protegerlo y Aspros a perseguirlo.

El acecho que a nadie más le importo y que vieron como algo normal, un acto común que no sería castigado, tal vez su debilidad momentánea fue lo que suponía había convencido a ese alfa de que lo deseaba también, que debía ser su compañero.

Cuando él era joven, apenas un adolecente en busca de su armadura, que se esforzaba por entrenar y perfeccionar las técnicas de su maestro tratando de hacerle sentir orgulloso, notando como el comportamiento de su amigo para con él iba cambiando poco a poco, así como el de Albafica de Piscis, quien en ciertas ocasiones los seguía muy de cerca, siempre manteniendo una distancia, casi escondiéndose de su mirada, pero al mismo tiempo como si quisiera decirles algo, o en todo caso, como si quisiera conversar con él pero no se animara por la presencia de Aspros en aquellos campos de entrenamiento.

Ese día estaba fresco en su memoria porque aquel día fue diferente a los demás, había algo en el aire y en su cuerpo, una molestia, un sentimiento de sofoco que no lo dejaba concentrarse, como siempre Aspros le miraba de lejos, dándole uno que otro consejo cuando creía que lo necesitaba, sentado en el escalón más alto, mirándolo fijamente.

No podía concentrarse, ni pensar con claridad, por lo que decidió detener su entrenamiento, marcharse de aquellos campos tan rápido como pudiera, siendo detenido por Aspros, a quien admiraba y quien pensaba era su amigo, el mismo que lo mantenía sujeto del brazo, con una extraña expresión en sus ojos.

— Manigoldo…

Aspros acerco su rostro a su cuello, como si quisiera decirle algo en el oído, manteniéndolo sujeto por el brazo con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a lastimarlo, como si estuviera seguro que de no sostenerlo en ese sitio escaparía de sus manos, pero no le dijo nada y en vez de eso, aspiro a la altura de su cuello, jadeando poco después, como si percibiera algo que el no.

— Es… tu primer celo… sí eres un omega…

Manigoldo no entendió en un principio que estaba pasando, solo que tenía que alejarse de aquel sitio, tratando de liberarse de las manos de Aspros, quien de pronto retiro unos cabellos de su rostro, como si quisiera admirarlo mucho más de cerca con una mirada casi perdida que no supo cómo interpretar.

— Uno especialmente lindo…

Besándolo repentinamente sosteniéndolo de la cintura con delicadeza, casi con ternura, cargándolo repentinamente para que ambos estuvieran a la misma altura, empujándolo contra una de las muchas columnas de aquel coliseo para sostenerlo con su cuerpo, gimiendo cuando Manigoldo tiro de su cabello con fuerza, tratando de que lo soltara.

— Mi omega…

Pronuncio recorriendo su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, Manigoldo temblaba ligeramente en los brazos de Aspros, petrificándose repentinamente al ver aquella mirada cargada de lujuria, sintiendo miedo por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese santuario, a punto de pronunciar el nombre de su maestro, siendo silenciado de nuevo cuando los labios del mayor se apoderaron de los suyos.

Recostándolo entonces con la misma delicadeza, sin separar sus labios de su boca ni sus manos de sus costados, acariciándolo con suavidad, llevando sus dedos a su torso, rozando sus pezones para después enfocarse de nuevo en su cadera, en su ombligo y en su vientre.

Abriendo con lentitud el cinturón de su uniforme sin escuchar sus quejidos ni percatarse de sus intentos por liberarse, mucho menos las suplicas por que se detuviera, la que aun trataba de pronunciar con su boca invadida por su lengua.

Aspros al abrir su cinturón introdujo de pronto una de sus manos en ellos al mismo tiempo que con la otra le sostenía de la cadera con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a marcar sus dedos en su piel hasta ese momento inmaculada, rosando su entrepierna primero con delicadeza para después aplicar un poco más de presión, separándose lo suficiente de su boca para que pudiera gemir, recuperando algo de su aire.

— No… detente…

No entendía que pasaba por la mente de Aspros ni con su cuerpo, pero sabía que no le gustaba lo que estaba haciéndole ni que lo ignorara, lo único que sabía era que su amigo, aquel santo que admiraba no se detenía, lo hacía sentir extraño, como si su cuerpo estuviera demasiado caliente, manoseando su entrepierna, besando su cuello, con demasiado cuidado de no marcar su piel.

Llevando su otra mano entonces a sus nalgas, las que acaricio con demasiado cuidado, siempre como si aquel acto lo desearan ambos, no solamente quien pensaba era su amigo hasta ese momento.

— Por favor…

Pronuncio empujándolo de nuevo cuando sintió que los dedos del santo de géminis recorrían la línea entre sus nalgas, sintiendo su humedad, al mismo tiempo que los dientes de Aspros se encajaban en su hombro, dejando una marca rojiza al mismo tiempo que sentía que su cuerpo estallaba por debajo de su cintura, derramándose en la mano del santo de géminis, quien portaba ropa sencilla, parecida a la suya.

— Por favor para…

Suplico de nuevo, jadeante y tembloroso, al mismo tiempo que Aspros llevo las puntas de sus dedos a su lengua, limpiándolos de aquel liquido blancuzco, casi como si lo estuviera saboreando para podo después limpiar lo que sobraba contra su propio pantalón, sosteniendo una de sus manos, besando su dorso para después besar sus labios de nuevo.

— Eso fue demasiado rápido, pero no te preocupes mi omega, aun eres joven, yo sé que puedes hacer algo mucho mejor que eso.

Manigoldo se alejo unos cuantos centímetros, mordiéndose los labios sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, sintiendo como Aspros recorría su mejilla para después, con la yema de su pulgar, delinear sus labios, sus ojos fijos en la tierna boca del menor.

— Hablare con el anciano, yo cuidare de ti, pequeño…

En ese momento Aspros se marchó dándole un beso en la frente, sin notar que otro santo, uno mucho más joven que Manigoldo les observaba sin saber que hacer o como ayudarle al otro chico.

El omega que cubrió su cuerpo con un movimiento mecánico para después llevar sus manos a su rostro, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba y que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, llorando al no saber qué hacer, escuchando el tenue sonido del otro santo, quien trato de acercarse a él, tratando de no asustarlo.

— Manigoldo…

Aquella voz lo saco de sus recuerdos regresándolo a su situación actual en el piso del santo de piscis, varios años después de aquel horrible día, haciendo que abriera los ojos, sintiendo que su cuerpo se quemaba, que la fiebre era aún peor que otros años, sintiendo que unos dedos fríos rozaban su mejilla con delicadeza, los que rechazo, encogiéndose un poco más, no quería que lo tocaran, no estaba dispuesto a entregarse a nadie esa noche.

— No me toques…

Advirtió, tratando de levantarse con mucho esfuerzo, estaba sentado en el templo de piscis, refugiándose en el aroma de las rosas, esperando tener algo de paz en aquel templo, cuando de nuevo, su visitante, sosteniéndolo de las muñecas le obligo a prestarle atención.

— Por favor…

Pero no lo escucharon besándolo con delicadeza, sosteniéndolo por las muñecas, tratando de borrar aquella decisión de su mente, hacerlo sentir amado y deseado, que comprendiera lo mucho que lo anhelaba, que no podían separarlos, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

— Manigoldo…

Manigoldo trato de resistirse, pero aquel sabor amargo parecido al del té negro, ese aroma dulce y metálico lo volvía loco, lo desarmaba por completo, así como la suavidad de sus caricias, aquellas que lograron que de sus labios se escapara un gemido, un estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo, cubriéndolo de sudor, aumentando el ardor de su piel.

— No seas cruel…

Manigoldo abrió los ojos para perderse en los de su alfa, que le miraba con preocupación, temiendo que lo rechazaría, pero al mismo tiempo deseoso de hacerlo suyo, de marcarlo para él como cada año y él, a pesar de haberse dicho que esta vez no cedería, el cangrejo se dio cuenta que no deseaba otra cosa más que ser suyo.

— Entonces Márcame.

Respondió sosteniendo el cabello azul de su compañero, jalándolo en su dirección con fuerza, tanta que le hizo sentir dolor, abriendo las piernas para hacerle un espacio entre ellas, aun recargado contra la columna, gimiendo cuando su alfa se estremeció de placer, aferrándose a su cuello, mordisqueando su labio inferior.

— Hazme tuyo…

***13***

Manigoldo tenía muy mal aspecto, pero como siempre no quiso importunarlos y los dejo solos después de sugerirle arreglar las diferencias que tenía con su compañero, algo que no era necesario pero que le agradaba escuchar, porque sabía que el cangrejo era demasiado amistoso, si lograbas soportarlo el tiempo suficiente como para que dejara de burlarse de ti o te atacara con su cinismo.

— Se ha marchado, dice que no debo hacerte esperar y que debemos arreglar nuestras diferencias.

Degel sonrió al ver que no serían interrumpidos esa noche, se había recogido el cabello con una cinta, sentándose en la cama de Kardia, quien al ingresar en su cuarto se quito la armadura inmediatamente observando con sorpresa lo que bien podrían ser docenas de flores lilas acomodadas en cada uno de los rincones de su cuarto.

— Recuerdas que solía dejarte de estas flores cuando aun creía que Cid o Manigoldo eran alfas y que estaban interesados en ti.

Kardia sostuvo una de las flores con delicadeza, llevándola a su nariz para perderse un poco en sus recuerdos, riéndose por los celos que sentía Degel de sus dos amigos, creyendo que ellos eran alfas, que estaban tratando de seducirlo e interponerse en su misión de protegerlo.

— También me dejabas cartas, poemas de amor y alguna que otra manzana.

Degel se acerco a él, sosteniéndolo de la cintura, recargando su barbilla en su hombro recordando ese tiempo, cuando era solo un adolecente con lo que pensaba era el primer amor no correspondido de la historia.

Sage le había encargado proteger a Kardia, cuidarlo de su propio cuerpo y el muchacho de cabello azul, con esa furibunda personalidad le parecía hermoso, cautivante, haciéndole sentir de formas que nunca antes concibió, como si su corazón latiera mucho más rápido con solo verle, nervioso y emocionado, feliz, aquella era la palabra que lo describiría.

— Como los odiaba, en especial a Manigoldo, creía que el trataba de arrebatarte de mi lado y que tu lo amabas.

En ese momento Manigoldo aun seguía al santo de géminis como un cachorrito perdido pero la rosa poco a poco iba ocupando su lugar, sin embargo, a él eso no le importaba, en lo único que podía fijarse era que pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos para su gusto, que por culpa de ellos no podría cumplir su misión.

— Recuerdo que la primera carta la dejaste debajo de mi almohada y que no la vi hasta que llego la segunda, acompañada de una de estas flores.

Kardia en ese momento cerró los ojos, recordando con cariño como cada semana llegaba una carta nueva con una flor que guardaba celosamente de los ojos de su amigo, creyendo que se molestaría al verlas, sin saber que eran suyas, enamorándose poco a poco de su admirador secreto.

Como llevaba sus cartas con Cid y Manigoldo, sintiéndose orgullo, esperando ver su admiración y poco después su envidia al no recibir esa clase de regalo, con quienes se reunía todos los días, a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, quienes le observaron sorprendidos cuando llego con las primeras dos cartas.

Cid tratando de fingir indiferencia pero ligeramente sonrojado, Manigoldo arrebatándole la carta con poca amabilidad, maltratándola un poco para leerla en voz alta recibiendo una mirada curiosa de su eterno vigía, sin prestarle atención a Degel, que lo seguía muy de cerca, sin decir una sola palabra, siempre sumido en sus libros haciéndole creer que no le interesaba conversar con él o su compañía, una sensación que le molestaba demasiado.

Ignorando a los santos que se reunían cerca de aquel prado, Sisyphus, Aspros y Hasgard, que siempre estaban juntos, conversando a veces en voz alta, otras veces susurrando, pero siempre pendientes de los aspirantes a poseer una armadura dorada, ignorando al más joven de ellos hasta ese momento, Albafica de Piscis, el santo solitario.

El que les observaba medio escondido detrás de algún árbol o columna, esperando no ser visto pero deseando participar de las animadas conversaciones que ocurrían frente a sus ojos, un muchacho triste, tan hermoso como la misma diosa del amor.

— ¡Tu escribiste esto!

Pronuncio de pronto Manigoldo al mismo tiempo que Kardia se lanzaba contra él para recuperar su tesoro, recibiendo una risa de Cid, apenas audible, quien les quito a los dos sus cartas, observándolas fijamente con atención, negando aquella mentira del cangrejo con resignación, aunque podía ver que estaba pensando en algo que le parecía divertido.

— Sabes que no es así, Manigoldo, Kardia no sabe escribir.

Al escuchar eso el escorpión se levanto con rapidez, arrebatándole sus cartas para guardarlas entre su ropa, eso era una mentira, Degel hacía mucho tiempo que le había enseñado como hacerlo y su maestro era igualmente estricto con su educación, a veces tratando de insinuarle como se suponía que un buen omega debía comportarse pero resignándose cuando se dio cuenta que le interesaba tanto escuchar esas lecciones como a él impartirlas, por lo que simplemente ese tema no lo tocaban nunca, ni siquiera porque Hakurei insistía en que debían aprender el valioso don que la diosa Hera les había concedido.

— No es verdad, Degel me enseño, además, quien hizo esto es un poeta, un alma delicada que me adora y a ustedes no.

Eso lo dijo con demasiada seguridad, sonrojándose inmediatamente al ver la sonrisa burlona de Manigoldo, quien cruzándose de brazos asintió, usando una mueca que aseguraba que pronto se arrepentiría por lo que dijo, Cid le observaba con cierto interés, algo que no era para nada bueno, porque en ese momento, estaba seguro que escucharía la locura que el aspirante a cangrejo estaba tramando y le ayudaría con ella.

— Yo ya tengo una idea de quién puede ser tu admirador, pero será mejor que lo descubras por ti solo, para no aguarles la sorpresa.

Pronuncio al final, levantándose con rapidez, Cid guardaba silencio, suponiendo que Manigoldo tendría razón como siempre, su intuición era una de sus cualidades, la otra, no pensar en lo que pronunciaba antes de hacerlo, así podía ser sincero, aunque muchas veces creyeran que se trataba de un aspirante bastante irrespetuoso.

— No le hagas caso a Manigoldo, creo que escucho que Aspros está pensando en tomar a un omega.

Degel cuando por fin Manigoldo se alejo de aquel sitio ingreso en el círculo de los dos omegas restantes, sentándose junto a Kardia, observando cómo guardaba algo entre su ropa, mirándolo de reojo, con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Qué guardas en tu ropa Kardia?

Kardia no respondió y de alguna parte de entre los lienzos de su ropa saco una manzana que limpio con cuidado para darle una mordida, saboreando el jugo que resbalaba por sus labios, el cual Degel observo con algo más que detenimiento, para después voltear algo sonrojado, notando como Cid arqueaba una ceja sin decir nada pero diciéndolo todo al mismo tiempo.

— Nada que te importe, Degel, además, no estabas leyendo uno de tus aburridos libros de no sé qué cosa… supongo que es el quinto de esta semana.

Degel frunció el seño al ver que Kardia se levantaba con rapidez, siguiendo el camino que había tomado Manigoldo, el que iba directamente a las casas del zodiaco, prácticamente maldiciendo en voz baja, creyendo que su compañero de armas saldría en busca del cangrejo.

— No le hagas caso, lo único que pasa es que a Kardia no le gusta que lo ignoren, eso es todo.

Pero Degel no estaba tan seguro, él creía que Kardia estaba enamorado del futuro cangrejo y tal vez por eso, siempre iba a buscarlo, pero no importaba lo que tratara de lograr Manigoldo, Sage había sido muy claro, el debía cuidar de su amigo, mantenerlo seguro y con vida, nada de eso podía lograrlo el chico que decía ver fantasmas, solo él, aunque muchas veces creía que su aliado nunca lo vería como deseaba que lo hiciera.

Aun así no importaba lo que decidiera, el siempre lo protegería, aunque quisiera a otro, solo esperaba que sus cartas pudieran explicar lo que sentía por su amigo, aquello que no podía pronunciar en voz alta, pero fluía cuando usaba una pluma y un pedazo de papel, sintiéndose un completo idiota, porque lo estaba perdiendo por alguien que no se lo merecía, que no lo cuidaría como él, pero que aun así, si eso era lo que Kardia deseaba, eso era lo que su escorpión tendría, sin importar cuánto le doliera perderle.

— Yo no sé porque piensa que lo ignoro, pero de todas formas, mi misión es cuidarlo, así que no traicionare la confianza de Sage, ni la suya.

Degel aun recordaba su estupidez, como llego a creer que Kardia no sentía lo mismo y que deseaba a cualquier otro, así que como no podía pronunciar lo que deseaba decirle, se lo escribía durante las noches sin que él lo viera, para darle una carta a la semana, la que siempre estaba acompañada de una flor y una manzana roja.

— ¿Cuántas cartas fueron?

Pregunto Kardia, tomando una de las flores entre sus manos, oliéndola con detenimiento y una sonrisa en su rostro, la clase de sonrisa que solo utilizaba con él, que era tan diferente a la que usaba en las batallas que no podrías reconocerle, pero no importaba la clase de escorpión con la que se topara, si era uno pacifico, o uno violento, igual lo amaba.

— ¿Ya se te olvido?

Degel cerró el espacio que había entre ambos, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, restregando su nariz contra su mejilla, admirando su aroma y su calor, el cual era como debía ser, ni demasiado caliente, ni demasiado frio, perfecto, seguro, sano.

— No, fueron cuarenta y tres cartas, todas ellas eran hermosas, casi como tú.

Su amante arqueo una ceja cuando Kardia se alejo quitándose con lentitud su bufanda, casi como si estuviera realizando un baile, invitándolo a seguirlo, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso, acomodo sus anteojos en la mesa con cuidado, no quería perderlos.

— ¿Casi como yo?

Kardia le aventó su bufanda recargándose en la entrada de una habitación oscura y de nuevo, con demasiada lentitud llevo su aguja escarlata a su ropa, cortándola poco a poco, muy lentamente, sin preocuparse por nada más que llamarlo a él, seducirlo, como si eso fuera necesario.

— Tú eres mucho más hermoso que yo, Degel, deberías admitirlo.

Degel llevo su bufanda a su nariz, sonriendo con algo de picardía, para él su omega era por mucho más hermoso que cualquier otro, ni siquiera Albafica se le podía comparar, Kardia tenía algo especial que no lograba identificar del todo, ya fuera su fuego interno, su dulzura escondida o su a veces infantil manera de comportarse, o pequeños detalles que lo hacían incomparable, lo que fuera, para él no existía nada más hermoso que su escorpión de ensortijado cabello azul.

— Por lo que entiendo, ustedes tienden a ser mucho más fuertes físicamente, pero no menos hermosos, Manigoldo y Cid, son iguales a ti, pero no se te comparan en lo absoluto, ellos son feos, sin gracia, no como tú con ese condenado mal genio que me gusta tanto.

Kardia se sonrojo inmediatamente sin saber que decir al respecto, observando como Degel enredaba entre sus manos su bufanda, como si estuviera pensando en una forma de usarla con él, sonriéndole con amabilidad, la clase de expresión que buscaba que pusiera, antes de retroceder un paso, fingiendo no comprender que pasaba por su mente.

— No te atrevas a mancillar mi pobre bufanda…

Degel de pronto la dejo caer con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros, mirándolo de pies a cabeza caminando en su dirección, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, cuando su escorpión se perdió en alguna parte de ese cuarto completamente oscuro, si no fuera por el brillo de su aguja.

— No la necesito para lo que tengo en mente…

***14***

— ¿Tu eres mío?

Pero su omega no realizo ninguna clase de comando ni siguió tocándolo de ninguna manera, en vez de eso, se alejo de su cuerpo, con una sonrisa de medio lado que nunca había visto en su rostro durante aquella reencarnación, sentándose en la cama con las piernas abiertas, casi como si quisiera que lo buscara, incitándolo a acercarse a él.

— Pensé que yo era tuyo, Valentine…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***14***

— ¿Tu eres mío?

Pero su omega no realizo ninguna clase de comando ni siguió tocándolo de ninguna manera, en vez de eso, se alejo de su cuerpo, con una sonrisa de medio lado que nunca había visto en su rostro durante aquella reencarnación, sentándose en la cama con las piernas abiertas, casi como si quisiera que lo buscara, incitándolo a acercarse a él.

— Pensé que yo era tuyo, Valentine…

El espectro de cabello rosa, que era más bajo y menos musculoso que su amado señor trago saliva, sin creer su suerte, aunque comprendiendo que aquella dichosa experiencia ocurriría como en sus más alocados sueños, sólo porque Radamanthys así lo decidía.

— Muéstrame lo que siempre has deseado hacer conmigo…

Valentine no estaba seguro si aquello era un sueño pero aunque lo fuera y tuviera un amargo despertar, aprovecharía cada segundo de aquella oportunidad como el valioso regalo del que se trataba.

— Mi Alfa…

Podría ser un reto, también una prueba, además de un sueño hecho realidad, poco le importaba a Valentine, quien camino lentamente en dirección de Radamanthys, hincándose a sus pies para besarlos.

Sosteniéndolo del talón con delicadeza, escuchando un jadeo de su señor al sentir la frialdad de su armadura, así como el filo de sus garras tocando su piel al mismo tiempo que seguía depositando pequeños besos a lo largo del dorso y planta, chupando de vez en cuando uno de los dedos, quitándose el casco para restregar su mejilla contra la piel desnuda.

Tratando de marcarlo con su propio aroma, perdiéndose en el perfume de su señor, quien le observaba perplejo, Valentine al ver que tenía toda la atención de su amado señor, que esos ojos amarillos le miraban intensamente, se relamió los labios antes de subir por sus piernas, admirando la suavidad de la piel del segundo juez del inframundo.

Imprimiendo un poco de presión con las garras de su armadura, como si comprendiera lo que deseaba y sólo se lo estuviera proporcionando, dejando pequeñas líneas rojas en sus muslos, recibiendo un fuerte jadeo acompañado de un temblor, así como un poco de color en sus mejillas generalmente pálidas.

— Por favor, dígalo otra vez…

Susurro Valentine, restregando su mejilla contra su muslo, acariciando su pierna con fuerza, dejando cada vez más líneas rojas en su piel, deteniéndose cuando Radamanthys no pudo pronunciar lo que se le indicaba en un principio aturdido por el deseo que mostraba su arpía.

— Mi Alfa…

Al escuchar ese imperceptible susurro Valentine se alejo de Radamanthys, para despojarse de su armadura, manteniendo un único guante como prenda, respirando hondo cuando recorrió con la mirada el hermoso cuerpo de su señor, el cual estaba cada vez más sonrojado, regresando a la ardiente necesidad provocada por el celo.

— Recuéstese boca abajo en la cama mi señor, déjeme cuidar de usted.

Radamanthys entrecerró los ojos a punto de quejarse por el cuidado que Valentine mostraba con él, no era débil ni frágil pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro que eso era mucho mejor que haber esperado a que Pandora eligiera un amo para él, como su superior en ausencia de su señor Hades y como dictaban sus reglas.

No quería perder más tiempo, pero aun así obedeció la orden velada del que ahora era su alfa, recargando su cabeza en una mullida almohada de plumas, sintiendo como Valentine gateaba en el colchón, deteniéndose entre sus piernas, casi sentándose en ellas.

Para recorrer su espalda con delicadeza al principio, como si esperara que de un momento a otro lo atacaría, con la misma precaución que se usa con una bestia salvaje, para después ir aumentando la presión hasta que podía sentir como se dibujaban surcos en sus músculos con ambas manos, una suave y caliente, la otra con garras afiladas, tan fría como el hielo.

Radamanthys cerró los ojos permitiendo que Valentine hiciera lo que le complaciera, encontrando agradable la extraña sensación, los dedos suaves y las garras afiladas, seguro que de vez en cuando, una pequeña cortada se abría en su piel, porque después de un instante de dolor, el cual siempre había encontrado excitante, sentía la lengua de su arpía lamerlo.

Valentine había olvidado la cantidad de noches y celos en los que soñó con esto mismo, bajando poco a poco, sin apresurarse, sintiendo como su señor se relajaba en sus manos, respirando hondo, seguro que la expresión de su rostro había cambiado por una plagada de paz, una visión rara, que algunas de sus vidas le había saludado después de disfrutar de los placeres que ambos compartían.

Esas pocas ocasiones eran la única razón por la cual servía con ímpetu en el ejército del señor Hades y soportaba las tediosas órdenes e insultos de la dama negra, todo por la oportunidad de poseer a su señor, de ser la cura de sus males, su alfa.

No sabía que significaba para su señor, pero sabía que al único que alguna vez había recibido en su cama y dado semejante muestra de confianza era a él, ni siquiera a Pandora, quien con cada vida, su enojo, tal vez sus celos, empeoraban, como el trato que su amado señor soportaba de aquella mujer.

Pero qué más daba cuando su señor, el segundo juez del inframundo, lo buscaba durante aquellas ocasiones para que fuera su cura, se dijo en silencio, encajando las garras en su muslo, recibiendo un gemido de aquellos labios delgados, cuya voz lo volvía loco, de tan solo mirarlo su corazón se detenía, tal vez era un demente, pero este hombre era aquello que deseaba.

Lo que otro nunca tendría mientras hubiera vida en su cuerpo se dijo recordando el deseo que Minos mostraba por su noble señor, él que no entendía la razón detrás de aquella mirada, mucho menos que sí él no estuviera a su lado, ese sádico espectro se complacería en romperlo cada una de sus vidas.

Valentine sujetó entonces las nalgas de su señor, separándolas un poco, relamiéndose los labios al ver lo húmedo que estaba, recordándose que su maldición, como su señor le llamaba, era especialmente mala, aunque para él se trataba de una bendición que siempre agradecería en secreto a la matrona de los dioses del Olimpo.

De otra forma, su sueño jamás podría realizarse, de eso estaba seguro y temía que vivir sin la posibilidad de tener a su señor en sus brazos, era un pesar que lo terminaría destruyendo, porque sabría que no existía el paraíso, sólo el dolor.

— Valentine…

Se estaba tardando mucho, pero deseaba disfrutar del cuerpo desnudo de su señor esa noche y todas las que le seguían a su celo, solo un puñado, tal vez dos, con mucha suerte tres más, pero que no serían tan malas como esta para su omega.

Quien después de dos días de libertad regresaría a los pies de Pandora para que la pequeña bruja le evitara estar a su lado como si comprendiera un ápice lo profundo de su afecto por el Wyvern y se complaciera en torturarlo.

— ¡Te juro que si no haces algo y pronto, te lo hare pagar!

Su omega, amaba el sonido de aquella palabra y la suerte que tenía, e inmediatamente sujetándolo de la cadera con sus garras ingreso tres dedos de un solo movimiento, tratando de provocarle algo de dolor, escuchando un gemido apagado por la tela de la almohada.

— Tenga paciencia mi señor, yo sé lo que usted desea… yo puedo dárselo…

Valentine quería escuchar los gemidos de su amado Wyvern, pero a su dragón no le gustaba pronunciarlos, por eso siempre usaba sus almohadas o sus nudillos para silenciarse, sin embargo, él siempre lograba su propósito, al menos, cada ocasión que había logrado poseerle.

Las que nunca serian suficientes para él, de ninguna manera, porque tendrían que pasar dos siglos y algunos años más, para poder yacer en su cama, si la guerra no se demoraba en estallar, si perdían como cada una de aquellas ocasiones, pero si ganaban sería mucho peor aun.

Hades destruiría todo a su paso, o eso decían las leyendas, brindado muerte y oscuridad al universo, destruyendo a su dragón en el proceso, robándole la oportunidad para tenerlo en sus brazos, gozar de su cuerpo y de su compañía.

— Usted sabe que yo vivo para servirle.

Radamanthys asintió elevando las caderas sólo un poco, en una clara muestra de su necesidad, dejando ir la almohada cuando sintió que su fiel harpía detenía por completo sus caricias, preguntándose qué era lo que ocurría, maldiciéndolo si acaso quería detenerse a la mitad, cuando apenas cedía un poco ese calor infernal que lo estaba volviendo loco.

— Mi señor… por favor, déjeme verlo…

Valentine siempre lo trataba con demasiada delicadeza, con tanta paciencia que casi lograba que quisiera lanzarlo de su cama y buscara a alguien más que pudiera complacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo, agradecía que a pesar de todo ese tiempo, mantuviera su promesa intacta, sin importar los actos que había cometido en su contra, o las contadas ocasiones en las cuales cumplió su parte del trato, porque en los más de dos mil años de haber realizado aquella promesa, si sumaban el tiempo que pasaban juntos, no era digno de recordar, como un grano de arena en el desierto.

— Quiero ver su rostro… necesito ver su rostro.

Radamanthys asintió al escuchar esa suplica, cambiando su postura para recostarse de espaldas al colchón, observando fijamente los ojos de Valentine, cuya pupila en ciertas ocasiones tenía una forma muy extraña, la que casi asemejaba un corazón con algunos tintes rojizos.

— ¿Así Valentine?

Su amante asintió acomodándose entre sus piernas, su cuerpo respondiendo a la cercanía de su omega, gotas de sudor recorrían su piel, un tenue tinte rosado acentuaba la palidez de su alfa, cuyas mejillas casi imitaban el color de su cabello, pero sus ojos, estos eran los de un animal hambriento, tenía la clase de mirada que siempre le había gustado, haciendo que se preguntara cual era la razón, que había hecho para ganarse la lealtad o el deseo de su arpía, una que sabía no le pertenecía ni a Pandora ni a su dios Hades, sólo a él.

— Se molestaría si le dijera que lo encuentro muy hermoso mi amado señor Radamanthys.

Como respuesta el segundo juez del inframundo beso sus labios con fuerza, aferrándose a su cuello y rodeando su cintura con sus poderosas piernas, causándole dolor, gimiendo cuando Valentine, su fiel soldado recorrió su espalda con una de sus garras, acomodando su cuerpo para poder poseerlo como en sus sueños, aquellos que lo perturbaban aun cuando era un adolecente, antes de portar su surplice.

— Mi amado señor Radamanthys.

Radamanthys no quiso contradecirlo cuando al fin, después de dos agonizantes días y varios celos más, Valentine, la cura de su maldición por fin lo atendía como deseaba, embistiéndolo de un solo movimiento que le pareció doloroso al principio, justo como se lo pedía su cuerpo, el lacerante placer de ser uno con su alfa.

— Mi amado señor.

Valentine cerró los ojos acostumbrándose a ese calor que amenazaba con incendiarlo, a ese cuerpo que encontraba hermoso, sonriendo cuando su señor encajo sus uñas en su espalda, gimiendo cuando comenzó a moverse cadenciosamente, primero con calma, pero con cada paso imprimiendo más fuerza, hasta que por fin su señor abandono su espalda, para sostenerse de los barrotes de su propia cama, esta vez gimiendo sin control, sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo bañado de sudor, recibiéndolo con ímpetu, con hambre.

— Mi señor.

Muy lentamente la fiebre iba disminuyendo, pero necesitaba más, mucho más de aquel fiel soldado consagrado a servirle, cuya mano cubierta con su armadura rodeo su sexo para multiplicar su placer, tal vez era el deseo, tal vez su maldición, tal vez que Valentine conocía exactamente que esperaba de un amante, pero finalizo rápido entre ambos, cubriéndolos con su semilla, sintiendo entre los espasmos de placer como iban llenándolo con un liquido caliente, cuando su querida arpía se vació dentro de su cuerpo, gimiendo con fuerza, pronunciando su nombre.

Desplomándose sobre él, pegando su frente sudorosa contra su pecho, aun hechos uno a causa de la necesidad de sus propios cuerpos, respirando hondo, sintiendo como poco a poco iban quedándose dormidos, Valentine escuchando el hermoso sonido del corazón de su señor, este acariciando las hebras rosadas de su cabello.

Seguro que sin importar el castigo que esa mujer le infligiera por guardar silencio en asuntos que no le competían, que no interesaban en lo absoluto a su señor ni a ella, se había adelantado a su elección, a su nueva forma de humillarlo, al que bien podría ser un castigo por su silencio, tomando un alfa que deseaba antes de aceptar al espectro que ella creyera era el adecuado, o aquel cuyo cosmos fuera superior al de su arpía, uno de los espectros más poderosos del inframundo, o a cualquier bastardo que estuviera interesado en comandarlo.

— Mi señor, debe descansar…

Radamanthys cerró los ojos, su arpía siempre procuraba su bienestar, sin importar las consecuencias que esto pudiera traerle, a pesar de convertirse en el blanco de cualquier espectro que quisiera tomarlo para sí, porque tenían razón sus colegas, su puesto era un premio que varios querrían, mucho más, tomando en cuenta que era uno de los dos omegas del ejercito de su señor Hades.

— Siempre preocupándote por mi Valentine…

Radamanthys sabía que la mirada de Minos cuando hablo con él era la misma que uso cuando lo traiciono durante su primera vida, aquella no auguraba nada bueno para él o para Valentine, mucho menos con la advertencia que Aiacos le dio antes de regresar a sus aposentos.

— No sé si debo estar agradecido o compadecerte por eso…

**15***

Llegaron demasiado rápido al templo de Piscis, solo para ver como las rosas del jardín de Albafica se habían elevado como si se tratase de una pared con vida propia, ninguno de los dos se acerco demasiado, puesto que podían ver flotando en el aire los pétalos y el polen de las rosas alrededor de la barrera.

En ese momento cualquiera que quisiera cruzar moriría en el instante en que lo intentara, esa era sin duda una forma bastante contundente de proteger a los habitantes de aquel templo, la misma clase de barrera que había en el santuario cuando iniciaban las guerras.

La razón por la cual los hermosos santos de piscis estaban condenados a la soledad, todos menos uno, supuso Cid, sorprendiéndose de que después de todo, su habitante si pudiera llegar a tiempo y que tal vez, el deseo de Manigoldo no fuera tan descabellado.

Respirando hondo, con bastante alivio al no tener que enfrentarse con uno de sus colegas le dio la espalda a la barrera ponzoñosa del templo de Piscis, notando por el rabillo del ojo, una silueta en las sombras, pero no era Aspros quien estaba presente como lo supuso, el santo de géminis seguramente después de realizar una rabieta regreso a su templo, ya no había nada más que hacer.

Este intruso era Shion de Aries, quien permanecía en silencio observando la barrera que protegía el templo, no pudo ver su rostro pero de haberlo hecho notaria que el joven lemuriano atravesaba por un dolor inimaginable, lentamente comprendiendo la verdad que todos sabían desde que esos dos se cruzaron ese primer día, los dos se amaban.

Shion desvió la mirada de la barrera de rosas para posarla en el, como si estuviera analizando algo que no comprendía del todo, un sentimiento que a Cid no le gusto, porque era la forma en que miraba a las armaduras cuando las reparaba, mas como si fuera una cosa que una persona.

Kardia seguramente le hubiera partido la cara por semejante acto, pero él decidió que no quería pelear con Shion, su absurda necedad no tenía nada que ver con él, ni sus celos ni su deseo no correspondido.

Por lo que dándole la espalda comenzó a alejarse seguido de su intruso, el joven león que trataba de pasar todos sus celos a su lado y que una vez hubieran terminado, trataba de engalanarlo con regalos, seducirlo con extraños halagos, así como impresionarlo con sus técnicas o su poder.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Regulus se detuvo a sus espaldas, esperando que Cid quisiera dejarlo entrar, conociendo de antemano que no lo haría, durante esos tres días el santo de capricornio se alejaba de todos los habitantes del santuario.

En especial él y su tío, quien era lo suficientemente tonto como para no darse cuenta de la admiración y el deseo que Cid sentía por él, por lo que al no recibir una respuesta supuso que era hora de marcharse.

— Eso es Albafica protegiendo el templo de Piscis, la única forma de mantener a Aspros alejado del cangrejo.

Regulus parecía sorprendiendo por unos instantes, preguntándose cuál era la razón de eso, Aspros era un alfa poderoso y podría cuidar de Manigoldo, como él podría proteger a Cid, si su camarada correspondiera a sus deseos, si se atreviera a olvidarse momentáneamente de su entrenamiento.

— Pero no es el papel de un alfa proteger a su omega de cualquier daño, nosotros debemos cuidarlos, mantenerlos seguros, por lo que tal vez Aspros podría realizar ese papel mucho mejor que otro omega.

Regulus era un muchacho sumamente inocente y creía todas las mentiras que Hakurei decía, lo maravilloso de ser un omega, el deber de un alfa, suponía que como a ellos Sage les llamo para que comprendieran la traición de sus cuerpos, su hermano gemelo debió decirles lo mismo.

Por lo que no debía molestarse con él, aun no entendía que no todos los omegas deseaban un alfa y que no necesitaban que los protegieran, no querían un compañero en muchos casos, en el otro, aquel que deseaban estaba fuera de su alcance o peor aún, un alfa que no deseaban se empecinaba en hacerlos suyos, sin importarle sus deseos, solo su lujuria.

— Y si es de un alfa de quien el omega desea protegerse.

Tal vez aquella idea no había cruzado por la mente de su joven admirador quien volteo de nuevo en dirección del templo de piscis, de las rosas protegiendo al cangrejo, la forma en que este siempre rechazaba al santo de géminis y como Aspros no entendía su negativa, sólo reafirmaba su persecución.

— Regulus, no has pensado que nosotros debemos elegir a nuestro compañero si es que deseamos uno.

En ese momento Regulus no pudo más que imaginarse a Cid en esa precaria situación, siendo acosado por un alfa poderoso, uno más fuerte que él, a quien todos daban por hecho seria su pareja, sin importarle la opinión de su compañero de armas, el que estaba solo, esperando el momento en que esa despreciable criatura lo atacara.

— Pero todos queremos a alguien que nos ame no es así, necesitamos de esa conexión con los demás, aun nosotros que daremos nuestra vida por Athena, por el mundo, no crees que es justo que tengamos un poco de amor antes de perecer.

Cid guardo silencio por unos instantes, el amor era un sentimiento que le apetecía, pero al mismo tiempo lo distraería de su meta y lo que más deseaba era ser un arma perfecta, pulir su espada de tal forma que nada pudiera enfrentársele.

— Tal vez algunos necesitan del amor, otros no lo quieren, Regulus.

Los sentimientos como el amor o la lujuria evitarían que cumpliera su destino, sin importar que un admirable santo como lo era Regulus fuera quien le ofrecía todo eso, su meta estaba clara por lo que no debía caer en las trampas del afecto ni la camaradería.

— Pero Cid…

Cid levanto una mano para silenciar a su joven admirador, quien suspiro de manera triste asintiendo, esa era la señal que le decía que ya no lo quería cerca, sin embargo, usando su valor se acerco con la misma rapidez que utilizaba en un combate para darle un beso casto en los labios a modo de despedida.

— Mañana vendré a verte, descansa.

Regulus se marcho con una sonrisa en sus labios, Cid no dijo nada ni reacciono de ninguna forma, solo se retiro a sus aposentos en donde se quito su armadura, la que ya lo molestaba demasiado, aun su ropa comenzaba a irritarle.

Cid desabrocho el pañuelo y se quito su abrigo, para después arremangar su camisa, liberando algunos botones esperando que fuera suficiente, respirando hondo, recargándose en una mesita que tenía una bandeja con agua fría.

Con la que se lavo, sintiéndose tan incomodo como en un principio, su cuerpo le pedía algo que no estaba dispuesto a darle, sólo una persona lo excitaba, solo esa persona lo comprendía, pero al mismo tiempo, esa persona, a quien deseaba desde que poso sus ojos en ella, le había dado la espalda esa misma noche.

No debía estar molesto ni preguntarse porque, no era como si hubiera esperado tenerlo encima de él en cuestión de segundos, ni que deseara que lo tocara con esas manos delicadas, de aquella forma gentil que sabía usaría con él.

Además Sage se los dijo, cuando un alfa y un omega se encontraban ya nada podía separarlos, si Sisyphus se alejo con tanta facilidad, era seguro que se equivoco, su admiración estaba interfiriendo con sus emociones, convenciéndolo de un deseo que no podía ser real.

El no necesitaba compañía, menos un alfa que le dijera que hacer, por lo que lo único que le quedaba era soportar esos tres tortuosos días, para que su entrenamiento comenzara de nuevo.

Sin embargo hubiera sido agradable que Sisyphus actuara como se supone lo hace un alfa que ha encontrado a su pareja, eso le habría demostrado que su amigo sentía la misma clase de deseo que él, que no era unilateral.

— ¡Deja de pensar en estupideces!

Se maldijo golpeando la mesita, la que estuvo a punto de romperse, para después caminar en dirección de su cama, lo único que necesitaba era dormir un poco, de esa forma podría calmar el sentimiento de decepción que había en su pecho.

— No necesitas un alfa, no debes distraerte con eso.

Cid había esperado que cuando Sisyphus comprendiera su secreto, no pudiera resistir su deseo, su amable amigo, que siempre estaba enfocado en la seguridad de Sasha y por quien desde que lo conoció sintió un profundo amor, lo desearía de tal forma que lo seguiría como Regulus lo hacía.

No esperaba que le diera la espalda, como si su deseo y su atracción no existieran, pero Sisyphus era una persona amable, delicada en ciertos sentidos, seguramente no se había dado cuenta de lo que él supo desde un principio, o tal vez creyó que no lo deseaba, que tratar de seducirlo en ese momento sería un acto ruin, porque no estaba pensando con claridad.

Tal vez cuando terminara el celo, Sisyphus haría el primer movimiento como se suponía que debía ser, aunque tenía que recordarse que Manigoldo fue quien persiguió hasta el cansancio a su amado Albafica, aun arriesgando su vida para llamar su atención.

Pero él no era Manigoldo, tampoco Kardia, el no sentía como los demás, no con tanta fuerza como ellos al menos y era incomprensible para él, hablarle al que sentía era su compañero de la forma en que lo hacían sus amigos, no sabía cómo actuar, como acercarse más a él, hacerle ver la intensidad de su deseo, lo mucho que lo amaba.

Porque la verdad era que si Sisyphus le hubiera insinuado que deseaba aliviar su dolor lo hubiera permitido, habría dejado que lo colmara de caricias, que lo poseyera de las formas en que lo deseara, sin importar lo que cualquiera dijera o aun su propia meta.

La que no encontraba del todo brillante sin alguien que lo acompañara en su misión, era como Regulus había mencionado, aun ellos que darían su vida por su diosa en el fondo de su corazón anhelaban un compañero, un poco de amor, algo que les demostrara que sus sacrificios no serian en vano.

Sólo que al único que deseaba era a su arquero, a nadie más, ni siquiera el joven león con esa hermosa sonrisa, Regulus lo deseaba, pero sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, no cuando Sisyphus había ocupado sus pensamientos desde el primer día de su vida en el santuario.

Era patético y lo sabía, lo curioso era que no le interesaba, sin embargo, debía esperar por el día de mañana, o cuando terminara su celo, si es que acaso Sisyphus realmente era su alfa trataría de llegar a él, pero si no lo hacía, tal vez se equivoco y su amigo no compartía su deseo.

No sería el único, aunque no le gustaría entrar en el círculo de Aspros y Shion, de los que deseaban un compañero que no era suyo, que nunca les correspondería, cuando su verdadero compañero estaba por allí afuera, esperando el momento en que pudieran cruzarse sus caminos.

***16***

Al mismo tiempo Defteros ya no sabía qué hacer o que decirle a su hermano para que comprendiera que se estaba comportando como un demente, que debía terminar con esa locura, esa cacería.

Que no era del todo sabio que confiara en Hakurei, después de todo fue él uno de los que quiso separarlos, pero él no tenía mucho que decir, solo era una sombra que debía portar una máscara de madera sobre su rostro, mantenerse en las sombras, que lo llamaban de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***16***

Al mismo tiempo Defteros ya no sabía qué hacer o que decirle a su hermano para que comprendiera que se estaba comportando como un demente, que debía terminar con esa locura, esa cacería.

Que no era del todo sabio que confiara en Hakurei, después de todo fue él uno de los que quiso separarlos, pero él no tenía mucho que decir, solo era una sombra que debía portar una máscara de madera sobre su rostro, mantenerse en las sombras, que lo llamaban de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Ya los había visto juntos varias veces, lo que veía era seguro, se amaban, sin importar lo que pasara su hermano estaba perdido desde un principio, Manigoldo jamás compartiría sus sentimientos, mucho menos serían recíprocos cuando Aspros trataba de forzarlos en el que decía era su compañero.

El estuvo presente cuando Albafica regreso al santuario utilizando su cosmos e ingreso en el templo para encerrarse con su omega, no sabía la razón, tal vez Manigoldo era inmune al veneno, o tal vez este cedía durante aquella época del año.

Lo que sabía era que cada ocasión desde que comenzó a vigilar al cangrejo para que su hermano mantuviera su honor, que no cometiera ninguna injusticia contra la persona que decía amar, se dio cuenta que compartían el tálamo, eran de hecho, un alfa y un omega.

Shion parecía diferente, era como la sombra del que solía ser, acosando al que suponía que fue su amigo, orillándolo a que se alejara de su alfa, como si eso fuera posible, suponiendo que cuando él tuviera la oportunidad de conocer al suyo, su compañero, no querría dejarlo ir, mucho menos tomando en cuenta que lo amaría a pesar de solo ser una sombra o del veneno en el caso de Albafica de Piscis.

Podía ver desde lejos como la oscuridad iba concentrándose en el santuario, pero no era de la buena, la que te ayudaba a dormir o descansar, sino de la que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca, suponiendo que había peligro, que nadie podía verlo.

Defteros se interno entonces en el santuario, subiendo las ultimas escaleras que faltaban para responder al llamado de uno de los ancianos, tratando de despejar su mente, observando el cielo en dirección de los cinco picos, como si esperara que algo o alguien regresaría después de siglos de una larga espera que lo desesperaba sin saber porque o cuánto tiempo llevaba esperándole.

No solo la guerra, o el dios del inframundo, algo más, mucho más valioso, lo que añoraba con cada uno de sus sentidos, que le hacía desesperar como nunca antes, mucho más que la máscara que ya sentía como su propia piel.

— Te vez distraído.

No era la primera vez que este hombre de edad madura le hablaba y creía que no sería la única, su hermano desconocía que en ciertas ocasiones el propio patriarca Sage lo visitaba, tal vez a diferencia de su hermano se arrepentía por sus decisiones, aquellas que lo convirtieron en la sombra de Aspros, un ente sin rostro, sin pasado o futuro, un sombra carente de cualquier posesión, en especial aquella que era fundamental para todo ser humano, una identidad, a diferencia de los otros él no era nada.

— Siento que algo me llama, que debo ir por él y al mismo tiempo, se que no hay nada para mi, ni siquiera sé porque usted me habla, yo solamente soy la sombra de Aspros.

Sage suspiro, se arrepentía de su decisión, de haber escuchado a Hakurei de seguir las reglas, aun ahora, después de su nacimiento seguían creyendo que los gemelos, los segundos nacidos estaban malditos.

Ni siquiera entendía porque a ellos no los separaron, tal vez por su condición como un omega, sí lo convertían en una sombra el patriarca no hubiera logrado reclamarlo para él, de sobrevivir lo suficiente.

Tal vez porque no eran santos de géminis, a los únicos que los acusaban de ser un ente dividido en dos, un gemelo era intrínsecamente bueno, el otro malo, siempre al segundo lo relegaban a las sombras si es que no lo asesinaban, lo convertían en una cosa sin mente o voluntad, mientras que al primero lo trataban como si fuera la personificación de un dios, de la bondad pura.

No era de extrañarse, de los gemelos Castor y Pólux, uno era un semidiós, el otro un simple mortal, uno era divino, el otro no, como si la humanidad debiera castigarse, tal vez, la misma persona que había decidido encerrar al segundo gemelo era quien a final de cuentas le hacía transitar un camino cubierto de sombras, aceptar la maldad que había en su corazón, la que ellos germinaban para demostrarle al mundo que no estaba equivocado.

— Separarlos fue un error y esconderte uno mucho peor.

La sorpresa en el rostro del menor de los gemelos no era de sorprenderse, después de lo que les había hecho, Defteros era un ser sorprendente, demasiado gentil al mismo tiempo que se trataba de una persona sencilla, muchos lo considerarían casi como un salvaje si lo comparaban con Aspros, el siempre controlado santo de géminis.

— El seguir las costumbres no siempre es lo correcto como puedes constatarlo.

Defteros no supo que responder en un principio, alejándose de la mano del patriarca que fue a toparse en su máscara, como si quisiera quitársela, pero esta era parte de él, de la misma forma que lo eran las llamas o el fuego.

— ¿Para qué me hizo llamar?

Nunca antes había estado presente en la sala principal del santuario, en donde moraba el patriarca, quien estaba a su lado pero se sentó en su trono, parecía demasiado afligido así como cansado, él no podía suponer la razón, mucho menos adivinar que Hakurei se había marchado pocos minutos antes, creyendo como su hermano que podría separar a la rosa del cangrejo, no por las mismas razones, sino porque necesitaba al jardín de rosas y el portal hacia el Yomotsu abiertos.

— Mi hermano ha concedido que se realice una cacería, supongo que tu hermano no ha logrado su propósito, de lo contrario las rosas no se levantarían para defender a mi alumno.

Defteros asintió, el vio la desesperación de Aspros y la comprendía de cierta forma, creía que ese muchacho lo amaba, que lo deseaba hasta cierto punto, pero cuando trataba de acercársele, simplemente corría en dirección de la rosa, cuyo veneno enmascaraba su verdadero ser.

— No hubiera permitido que lastimara al cangrejo, mi hermano no es un monstruo y yo no dejare que se convierta en uno.

Sage asintió, pero no era de eso de lo que necesitaba hablar con Defteros, él también podía ver algo en el santuario, cierta oscuridad que Hakurei no percibía, era como sí los alfas, o algunos de ellos estuvieran perdiendo la razón.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, porque temo que eso es precisamente lo que está pasando, algunos alfas, parece como si hubieran perdido la razón.

Uno de ellos era Aspros, el otro Shion, Defteros los había visto, llevaba demasiados años observando el santuario desde las sombras, comprendía las acciones y los deseos de muchos de ellos.

Kardia quería tener un niño de su alfa, Degel temía perderlo durante el parto, para Manigoldo y su alfa era suficiente los cinco días al año que podían estar juntos, Dohko, Hasgard y Asmita preferían ignorar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Regulus deseaba a Cid, quien esperaba por Sisyphus, el que prefería ignorar cualquier sentimiento que tuviera por su amigo, todo por el supuesto bienestar de su diosa, aunque él creía que le temía al placer o el dolor que tener un compañero podía brindarle, al final estaban Aspros y Shion, ellos con cada día que pasaba se perdían un poco más en su oscuridad.

— Hay algo, una cierta oscuridad cerniéndose sobre el santuario y por más que me esfuerzo no puedo precisar que es.

Defteros no supo que decirle, sólo que podría tener razón, tal vez por eso su hermano se comportaba como todo un demente, porque algo o alguien lo había hecho cambiar, tal vez, aun el mismo Hades o la diosa de la discordia, existían tantas deidades que ni siquiera valía la pena tratar de señalar quien era el culpable.

— Pero temo que ha tomado a tu hermano y a Shion como herramientas.

Pronuncio de pronto, esperando que lo interrumpiera, que le dijera que su hermano era un hombre justo, pero era cierto que se comportaba como si estuviera enloquecido, como si estuviera hechizado.

— ¿No hará nada al respecto?

Sage se levanto de su asiento, había peleado con su hermano, se enfrento a él como nunca pensó que sería posible, le demostró que era mucho más fuerte, la verdadera razón por la cual su armadura lo eligió cuando era joven, porque era el patriarca, no solo era un omega, sino un guerrero y un hombre que si bien no era sabio, había sobrevivido suficiente tiempo para tener cierta experiencia donde los jóvenes no la tenían.

— He mandado a dos santos para que hablen con la diosa Hera, ella sabrá qué ocurre si acaso quiere responder a nuestras preguntas.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle porque debían acudir a la diosa de los nacimientos, a la celosa matrona pavorreal, Sage se levanto, caminando en dirección de la ventana, observando el firmamento.

— Nuestra diosa es todavía una niña y no creo que eso cambie en mucho tiempo, por lo que no podemos acudir a ella por ayuda o información.

Defteros por un momento quiso saber que estaba pasando, sin embargo, escucho como las puertas que daban a esa habitación se abrían con cierta violencia, retumbando como tambores de gigantes, el intruso no se hinco, ni se anuncio, parecía que cualquier clase de respeto por el patriarca se hubiera esfumado.

— ¿A qué debo esta visita tan inesperada Shion de Aries?

Defteros como por reflejo se escondió en los pilares, ocultando su cosmos, sintiendo que los ojos de Sage se posaban en él y que le daba la orden de no interferir, apenas susurrándola, parecía que el anciano patriarca esperaba aquella visita desde mucho tiempo atrás.

— Se que Albafica es un omega y aunque sé que nunca podremos tener descendencia, deseo que me conceda el honor de su compañía, yo lo protegeré y lo cuidare, seré un buen alfa como dicta nuestro deber, su santidad.

Sage no respondió en un principio, observando a Shion fijamente, había algo diferente con su comportamiento, este no era el joven que su hermano admiraba, ni el que estaba seguro se convertiría en su sucesor cuando tuviera un poco más de experiencia.

— Se de tu gran amor por él, pero no se cual es la respuesta de Albafica, así que te diré lo mismo que le dije a Aspros, si tu omega está de acuerdo, los dos pueden venir conmigo y con todo gusto les daré mi bendición, así como mi permiso para iniciar su vida juntos, pero antes de eso no puedo darla.

Shion al escuchar su respuesta no tuvo la resignación de Aspros, sino por el contrario respondió con una negación de su cabeza, cargaba su casco por debajo de su brazo, apretaba los dientes como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe, como si se tratara de uno de los espectros de Hades, un enemigo más que un aliado o su superior.

— Solo me dice esto porque Manigoldo ama a mi rosa, porque lo está recompensando por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender, pero esperaba que no fuera de esta forma, que no estuviera dispuesto a desperdiciar a dos omegas, únicamente porque su alumno quiere jugar a ser un alfa.

Defteros noto entonces que había algo diferente en las sombras que proyectaba Shion, era como si estas tuvieran una vida propia, como si fueran entes separados, pero a pesar de eso se mantuvo en silencio, oculto como se lo había ordenado el patriarca.

— Porque no entiende lo que es ver como tu amor se olvida de ti, del tiempo que le dedicas, de lo mucho que lo amas, todo porque ese engendro al que se le ha dado todo, un lugar en el santuario, una armadura dorada y ahora a una belleza como lo es Albafica, no acepta su destino.

Shion dio un solo paso en dirección del patriarca y Defteros pudo ver como las sombras no se movían un ápice, una de ellas tenía una estrella dorada, la otra plateada, esas sombras, sin duda alguna eran entes con vida propia.

— Usted no sabe lo que es perder a alguien como él, aunque lo único que me da cierta tranquilidad es que nunca podrá tenerlo, el veneno protege a mi amor.

Sage le observaba fijamente, notando un extraño objeto brillando sobre su pecho, una ínfima punta dorada, la cual se parecía a las flechas de Sagitario pero de color negro, la que con forme pasaba el tiempo iba incrustándose cada vez más, un milímetro por cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que por fin desapareció.

— Y de alguna forma esperaba que usted comprendiera mi dolor, pero parece que solo vela por Manigoldo, convirtiéndolo en un patriarca débil, lo que sólo puede esperarse de un omega.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, simplemente se marcho, dándole la espalda al patriarca sin esperar una respuesta, Defteros estaba seguro que había algo extraño en aquellas sombras, pero no sabía qué.

— Retírate, tengo muchas cosas que pensar.

Pronuncio Sage de pronto, sentándose en la silla como si estuviera muy cansado de repente o quisiera meditar acerca de lo que había visto, ese extraño brillo en el pecho del joven Lemuriano.

Eso era una de las flechas del dios Eros, pero esa deidad había desaparecido muchas guerras atrás, junto con su amor maldito.

***17***

El Alfa de cabello azul sonrió al escuchar su respuesta, separándose de golpe, escuchando un quejido del cangrejo, quien se recostó de lado, tratando de enfriar su cuerpo con el frio mármol del templo de Piscis, sonrojado, sin ninguna clase de pudor mirándolo de reojo.

Escuchando como su compañero se levantaba, tomándolo de la mano derecha para que lo siguiera, haciendo que se preguntara cuál de los dos era cruel, porque no le importaba que estuvieran a la mitad del templo de Piscis, lo que deseaba era el descanso de su cuerpo, ser uno con él.

— Ven conmigo, sabes que es mucho más dulce en una cama.

Manigoldo se levantó con lentitud, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un hermoso color carmesí, su cuerpo bañado de sudor, su aroma era mucho más fuerte que antes, poderoso, atrayente, cautivante, invitándolo a poseerlo, su ser preparado para recibirlo, húmedo, caliente, dispuesto, clamando por sentirlo en él.

— Pensé que no regresarías a tiempo.

Se quejó sintiendo que sus piernas ya no lo sostenían, habían pasado varios días desde el inicio de su celo, ese sería el penúltimo y no lo soportaba más, ese sin duda era el peor de ellos, el que gustaba de pasarlo junto a esta hermosa criatura, quien siempre cuidaba de sus necesidades durante aquellos días.

— Yo quería regresar antes, pero la misión era muy importante Manigoldo, creí que al fin había conseguido una cura, pero no existe…

Era gracioso que su alfa nunca usara apodos con él, pero eso no le importaba demasiado, tampoco su tardanza, aquello ya no le molestaba porque había llegado, ni siquiera la cura de su enfermedad, como a veces le llamaba, si esta existía tal vez ya no lo desearía consigo, no cuando había muchos otros que le admiraban, que estaban prendados de su belleza y que sin duda eran mucho mejores partidos que él.

— No necesitamos una cura.

De pronto su alfa lo cargo entre sus brazos con delicadeza, llevándolo hacia la cama más cercana, sintiendo como Manigoldo restregaba su nariz contra su cuello, sosteniéndose de sus hombros para poder acercarse más a él.

— Eres tan lindo Manigoldo.

No era lindo, era fuerte y masculino, por lo que le molestaba ese apodo, además le recordaba aquellas ocasiones en las que Aspros logro acorralarlo, cuando gimió en sus manos, permitiendo que lo humillara, dándole la idea de que su cuerpo debía ser suyo, porque era un omega débil, sumiso, que le permitiría poseerlo a su antojo.

— No me gusta que me digas así.

Se quejó contando los pasos, el tiempo que faltaba para que llegaran a su recinto, fundiéndose en la propia fragancia de su alfa, quien caminaba con paso lento, sin apresurarse, no le gustaba hacerlo nunca porque pensaba que no cuidaba de las necesidades de su omega, que Manigoldo no lo disfrutaría tanto de permitirse dejarse llevar por sus instintos, aquellos que le decían tomarlo en ese instante, en cada posición posible, contra cada una de las superficies de aquel templo, hasta que ya no supiera nada más que su nombre.

— Pero lo eres, eres tan lindo Manigoldo...

Su Alfa, el que lo cargaba en ese momento entre los brazos lo deposito con mucho cuidado en la cama, alejándose lo suficiente para poder admirarle e intentar desabrochar el pañuelo de su atuendo de civil, sintiendo inmediatamente como Manigoldo escapaba de la cama para jalarlo hacia ella, besando sus labios con hambre, demasiado deseo, abrumándolo con él.

— Y tú eres hermoso, demasiado hermoso.

El tampoco disfrutaba de aquel elogio, el que le recordaba a su prisión en el jardín de rosas, la cual creyó nunca tendría fin si este testarudo cangrejo hubiera cesado en sus intentos por llegar a él, por lo cual siempre estaría agradecido.

— No lo soy.

Respondió sintiendo que Manigoldo besaba su rostro, una y otra vez, sus labios, sus mejillas, sus parpados, lamiendo su labio inferior, al mismo tiempo que destrozaba su corbata y parte de su abrigo, una acción que encontraba fastidiosa, pero excitante al saber lo mucho que le deseaba.

— Pero lo eres, lo eres, eres más hermoso que la diosa afrodita.

Muchos mortales habían sido castigados por semejantes blasfemias, se preguntaba porque a ellos la diosa de la belleza o la diosa del matrimonio no los castigaban por sus herejías, pero seguramente debían comprender que su amante era demasiado vocal, no conocía esa facultad que llamaban sentido común, tampoco la del silencio, al menos cuando estaban juntos.

— Eres un blasfemo.

Se quejó cuando Manigoldo abrió su abrigo, arrancando uno que otro de los botones, tratando de abrir la camisa con la misma delicadeza, escuchando pronto el sonido de la tela desgarrándose, sintiendo los labios de su omega recorriendo su torso desnudo, el que usaba su cosmos para moverse con ese ímpetu, porque de otra forma, el celo que preparaba su cuerpo para la concepción le debilitaría tanto que le sería difícil moverse o usar su fuerza para algo más que no fuera retorcerse entre sus brazos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pregunto de pronto, deteniéndose de golpe, genuinamente preocupado, recibiendo una risita satisfecha de su alfa, quien sujetando sus muñecas volvió a recostarlo en la cama, con su peso deteniendo el suyo, sólo porque Manigoldo lo deseaba de esa forma, sonrojándose con un precioso color carmesí que competía con el de las rosas de ese templo.

— Te veías tan entretenido que no quise interrumpirte.

Su alfa era un hombre cruel que gustaba burlarse de su desesperación, pero que lo trataba como si fuese su más grande tesoro y volvió a demostrárselo, desanudando su pañuelo con delicadeza para dejarlo caer en el suelo de aquel templo, justo a los pies de aquella cama, logrando que Manigoldo terminara de desesperarse, sosteniéndolo del cabello azul, jalándolo en su dirección, esta vez demasiado molesto.

— Después lo haremos a tu modo, ahora necesito algo más…

Respondió girando ambos cuerpos, sentándose en la cadera de su alfa quien jadeo ligeramente por aquella muestra de brusquedad, a punto de quejarse, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de completa seriedad del cangrejo, quien con demasiada rapidez se deshizo de la ropa que aun traía puesta, quitándose la camisa y el abrigo, lanzándolos lejos, sin importarle en lo absoluto en donde caían o que tan destrozados quedaban.

— Fuerte… y si no me lo das tú, se de alguien que si lo haría a mi modo.

Llevando poco después sus manos a su ropa, destruyéndola con demasiada rapidez, con una sonrisa que le indicaba que estaba divirtiéndose demasiado al hacerlo, para poco después, deslizar las yemas de sus dedos en su piel desnuda, en cada uno de los músculos marcados de su cuerpo grácil, los que nadie más que su cangrejo conocían y muchos menos aun habían logrado tocar.

— Debo buscar a ese alguien o tú serás un buen alfa y me darás lo que te pido.

La mera idea de Manigoldo en los brazos de alguien más le causaba dolor, uno como nunca antes hubiera imaginado y aunque sabía que no estaba hablando en serio, que su omega no lo abandonaría por cualquier otro, mucho menos aquel cuyo nombre no menciono, la seriedad de sus palabras, su enojo, eran más que obvios, después de todo de no usar su cosmos, no hubiera logrado llegar a él, tendrían que esperar un largo año para tenerse, todo por una tarea que podía esperar pero Hakurei no creyó que pudiera.

— No me abandonarías, sabes que te pertenezco… yo soy tuyo, solo tuyo…

Las manos del cangrejo se detuvieron en su pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo lentamente, sintiendo como se retorcía, tratando de sentarse sin tirarlo de su cómodo asiento sobre su cuerpo, llamando su atención cuando una de las manos de su alfa se posó en su mejilla.

— No lo digas, por favor, no lo digas más.

Manigoldo se detuvo en seco, permitiendo que su amante se sentara con él aun en sus piernas, besando sus labios con delicadeza, de la única forma en que podría tratarlo siendo él su único tesoro, su lazo con la humanidad, el único que le hacía compañía en el santuario que por un momento creyó sería una prisión perpetua.

— Sé que no hablas en serio, que no te entregarías a él, pero por favor, no lo repitas, sólo no lo digas…

Se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía a su compañero aquellas palabras, pero estaba tan molesto por su retraso que deseaba castigarlo a su manera, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente por ello, respondiendo a los delicados besos con ímpetu, llevando las manos de su alfa a su cintura, dispuesto a pedirle perdón, pero no logro hacerlo, no podía cuando su alfa se encargaba de recorrer su cuerpo.

— Dime que tú también eres mío, que no te marcharas y que deseas esto tanto como yo.

Manigoldo sabía que si trataba de comunicarse con palabras lo único que lograría seria herir mucho más a su alfa, por lo que no respondió con ellas, sino con su cuerpo, con su ímpetu, introduciendo una de sus manos en la abertura de sus pantalones para brindarle placer a su amante, recorriendo su pecho con sus labios.

— Lo dices como si hubieras sido tu quien realizo la cacería, porque recuerdo muy bien que tú no me querías cerca, hasta llegue a pensar que me odiabas.

Su Alfa cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de Manigoldo recorrer su hombría y como su lengua se detenía en una de las pocas cicatrices de su torso, jugando con ella, delineándola con lentitud, para seguir un camino en dirección de sus piernas, las que libero con demasiada rapidez de sus pantalones, así como de sus sandalias, teniendo esta vez el cuidado de no destruirlas.

— Era la única forma en que me aseguraba de no caer en la tentación.

Dejándolas caer en el suelo, para recorrer una de las piernas de su amante, comprendiendo mejor que nadie lo mucho que le gustaba que lo tocaran, que lo mimaran con sus manos, sus dientes o su lengua, una tarea que el encontraba sumamente erótica y estaba seguro, que el solo tocar esa delicada piel de porcelana era suficiente para sentirse en el cielo.

Su Alfa se dio la vuelta en la cama para que ahora cuidara de su espalda, de sus muslos, de cada parte de su cuerpo, notando nuevas heridas, las que aún estaban rojas, las que estaba seguro debían dolerle, por lo cual, retirándose unos pocos centímetros busco una pomada para cubrirlas con ella, con movimientos delicados, cadenciosos, sentándose sobre su cuerpo, riéndose cuando un quejido, mitad jadeo mitad gemido, fue pronunciado por su amante, cuando trato de guardar aquel bálsamo.

— No sé a qué se debe esto, pero siempre estaré agradecido por ello.

Los dos comprendían perfectamente a que se refería y Manigoldo creía que se trataba de su química, de su atracción por el otro, del simple destino, el cual deseaba que estuvieran juntos, sin importar las barreras, pero si lo decía tal vez su amante creería que era demasiado cursi, demasiado soñador y por el momento, quería mantener un poco de su fachada de tipo rudo, aunque sabía que su alfa lo amaba por cómo era en realidad, un santo insolente que nunca mostraba respeto por los demás y que parecía carecía de sentido común, no por lo que los demás pensaran de él.

— Athena debe querernos demasiado.

Pero su amante negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, no creía que esa bendición fuera una obra de Athena, sino de otra diosa, la misma que decidió que su cangrejo fuera un omega y él un alfa.

— ¿Quién entonces?

Manigoldo sintió repentinamente que su alfa se movía, tirándolo en el colchón, subiéndose ahora él sobre sus piernas, sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza, relamiéndose los labios cuando su cangrejo simplemente lo permitió, después de colmarlo de caricias delicadas.

— Tal vez la misma diosa que impuso este círculo.

Con ellos nunca era de dominio, de sumisión, de obedecer el uno al otro, de eso no se trataba su relación, sino de amor y comprensión, de ver por el bienestar del otro, por lo que necesitaba, comprenderlo para así poder hacerlo feliz, porque el amor se trataba de la felicidad de tu compañero tanto como la tuya.

— ¿Hera?

Había cierta incredulidad en el tono de su voz, Hera no se trataba de una diosa bondadosa, porque de serlo, él no tendría que soportar el constante acecho del santo de géminis, pero no quería contradecir a su alfa, porque aquello le haría revelar lo que paso en Rodorio y tenían asuntos mucho más placenteros que discutir, como porque estaban perdiendo tanto tiempo en charlar sobre matronas celosas.

— Como tú lo digas…

***18***

Kardia esquivo a su amante la primeras dos veces que intento tocarlo, pero no la tercera, siendo él quien lo capturo en ese momento, sosteniendo sus manos por encima de su cabeza cuando con un ligero empujón cayeron en la cama que compartían, llevando su aguja a la yugular del santo de acuario que le observaba con deseo.

No sé que opinen de quienes son los alfas y quienes los omegas, pero me gustaría saberlo.

Ahora, algunas explicaciones, primero que nada me gusta la pareja de Manigoldo y Albafica tanto como la de Radamanthys con Valentine, la primera porque fueron ellos mis dos santos favoritos en Lost Canvas.

Pero tengo un ligero problema con ella, cada vez que trato de leerla ponen al santo de piscis como una doncel en desgracia completamente inútil, está bien que sea uke pero porque tiene que ser tan… débil. Peleo con el juez más poderoso del inframundo y lo mato, eso habla de su gran poder, además, en los gaiden se ve que le gusta pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque su sangre no se lo permite.

Sobre la segunda pareja, Radamanthys es el uke/sub perfecto, sólo lean como lo trata Pandora, hasta besa su zapato, lo malo es que no se me da escribir Hetero, ya que prefiero el Slash, pero Valentine esta sin duda enamorado de su querido señor Radamanthys, que es una forma que usa para dirigirse a él en el manga.

Ahora, comenzare a usar algo de mitología griega y un poco de la divina comedia de Dante, basándome en los círculos del infierno, si alguien tiene alguna duda de cómo son, para que no tengan que leer la obra, pueden ver algunos videos de youtube de un juego llamado El Infierno de Dante, que esta basados en ese clásico.

Cualquier pregunta, duda o sugerencia estoy a sus órdenes.

Agradecimientos especiales a Seenae, Yugo Hichihara, Yami Kagamine, Caronte y Miei.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***18***

Kardia esquivo a su amante la primeras dos veces que intento tocarlo, pero no la tercera, siendo él quien lo capturo en ese momento, sosteniendo sus manos por encima de su cabeza cuando con un ligero empujón cayeron en la cama que compartían, llevando su aguja a la yugular del santo de acuario que le observaba con deseo.

— ¿Sabes que podría matarte con mi aguja en cualquier momento?

Degel asintió, relamiéndose los labios cuando Kardia llevo la mano que blandía su aguja a su rostro, chupando los dedos con ansia, a punto de tocar la uña roja con su lengua, por supuesto que sabía que su amante podría matarlo en cualquier momento, pero le confiaría su vida sin pensarlo siquiera y si su omega deseaba matarlo, entonces, moriría, porque sin su escorpión el mundo dejaría de tener sentido para el santo de cristal.

— Lo sé, se que eres muy fuerte Kardia, no lo dudaría ni por un instante, pero también sé que serías incapaz de hacerme daño.

Kardia asintió, eso era exactamente lo que deseaba escuchar de los labios de su amante, quien inmediatamente usando su peso cambio las posturas que compartían, deseaba a su omega como nunca, mucho más ahora que por fin había terminado el celo y su escorpión ya deseaba tocarlo, pero también sabía que esa era la forma que usaba para esquivar cualquier clase de discusión.

— Tenemos que hablar.

Pronuncio de pronto, congelando las muñecas de Kardia, inmovilizándolo por un instante, Degel sabía que su escorpión deseaba huir de su perdida, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin escucharlo ni un instante, sin querer creer en sus palabras o en lo que había encontrado en los libros que reviso buscando la razón de su aborto.

Eran jóvenes, casi niños, era seguro que su pequeño no sobreviviría lo suficiente, lo perderían como muchos otros lo hicieron, porque sus cuerpos no estaban preparados para ese cambio, para sostener la vida y perder a su primer hijo era mucho mejor, que perder al que sería su padre.

— No quiero hablar sobre lo que tú deseas tratar.

Eso era casi un puchero pensó Degel, sentándose sobre su amante, quien le parecía mucho más lindo aun cuando fruncía el seño, permaneciendo en aquella postura con sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza, porque lo deseaba, ya que de querer liberarse lo hubiera logrado en cuestión de segundos.

— Si tú quieres irte, sabes que puedes romper esos grilletes con facilidad.

Kardia asintió, quebrando los grilletes de hielo pero sentándose a su lado, parecía dispuesto a conversar con él por primera vez desde su aborto, aunque no parecía extremadamente feliz por hacerlo, desviando su mirada, enfocándola en el suelo.

— No quiero intentarlo de nuevo.

Esperaba que Degel comprendiera su decisión, pero parecía que no era aquello lo que necesitaba decirle, al menos no por ese momento, porque simplemente asintió aceptando esa decisión, tampoco creía que aquel fuera el mejor momento para traer un pequeño al santuario, sentía un mal presentimiento y creía que muy pronto de un momento a otro el hogar que conocían desaparecería por uno completamente diferente.

Shion actuaba de una forma extraña, Aspros parecía enloquecido y una extraña presencia podía sentirse en el ambiente como asechándolos, esta energía era diferente a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes, haciendo que se preguntara que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando en el santuario que llamaban hogar, que era eso que los estaba envolviendo sin que pareciera que nadie se diera cuenta.

Y creía que tal vez aquella presencia, aquella siniestra aura que sentía en el aire rodeándolos, estaba enfocada en algo más que Athena, tal vez en los omegas del santuario, porque nunca antes habían nacido algunos, a excepción de Sage, que fueran tan poderosos como los tres que habitaban las doce casas del zodiaco.

— No es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte, se que tarde o temprano comprenderás que no fue tu culpa, Kardia.

Eso era una mentira, el había matado a su pequeño muchos años atrás, un hermoso bebe que maduraba en su cuerpo, el que no existió por más de seis meses, una criatura perfecta que representaría la perfección de su amor, la que aun se imaginaba cargando en su regazo, creciendo y riendo con los ojos de su padre.

— Lo que quiero saber es…

Degel recorrió la mejilla de Kardia con delicadeza, parecía triste, demasiado ansioso y su escorpión atrapo su mano con la suya, restregándose contra ella.

— ¿En realidad crees que te trato como a un esclavo? ¿Crees que no pienso que seas más que una propiedad?

Degel respiro hondo, necesitaba saber que su escorpión comprendía lo mucho que lo amaba, cuanto le respetaba, que nunca sería un objeto para él, como podría estar enamorado de un objeto, solo una criatura tan maravillosa como Kardia lograría que su corazón latiera.

— Porque de ser así, dime que he hecho mal para poder cambiarlo.

Kardia no supo que responder al principio, sentía que la duda se comía su cordura y al ver cómo eran tratados los otros omegas, aun Manigoldo, siendo uno de los santos de la elite dorada, o aquellas fueron las palabras que el anciano Hakurei menciono en alguna ocasión, no sabía si en verdad estaba con Degel porque eso era lo mejor para él, o para el santuario, ensuciando los motivos de su amor, el que sabía era sincero, pero no la importancia para su amante.

— ¿Qué soy para ti?

Debía saberlo, aunque lo acusaran de ser demasiado débil o inseguro, necesitaba comprender que era para Degel, deseaba ser su igual más que nada, no una propiedad o una cosa que pudiera manejar a su antojo, porque en el momento en que Aspros fuera el patriarca o tal vez el propio Shion, quería creer que su alfa estaría de su lado de ser necesaria una rebelión a las costumbres que trataban de revivir en ese santuario.

— Ya lo sabes.

Degel se acerco más a él, hincándose delante de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, tratando de comprender que significaba esa pregunta, porque en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, sólo le había demostrado cuán importante era para él.

— No, no lo sé.

El santo de cristal no pudo comprender esa respuesta e intento pronunciar alguna palabra que le contradijera, alguna clase de sonido, pero su escorpión cubrió sus labios con su mano, con suficiente suavidad como para que comprendiera su necesidad por aclarar su mente, destruir sus temores.

— No sé si soy tú igual o solamente tú omega.

¿Su igual o su omega?

Se pregunto Degel en silencio, encontrando las dos palabras como un sinónimo, puesto que para él un omega era tu otra mitad, tu alma gemela, aquella criatura que siempre estaría contigo, sin importar lo que pasara, la forma en que la diosa pavorreal se aseguraba que sus hijos no estuvieran solos, que ambos estuvieran protegidos.

— Eres las dos cosas, creía que lo había dejado claro.

Degel beso la mano de Kardia con delicadeza, restregando su mejilla contra el dorso, cerrando los ojos al sentir como su escorpión se alejaba de él, levantándose de la cama, alejándose algunos cuantos pasos con demasiada lentitud, así no era su omega, su compañero era puro fuego.

— Pero que soy primero, porque si yo no soy tu igual, en ese caso que soy para ti…

Parecía triste, desilusionado de alguna forma, tal vez temeroso y eso no quedaba en su amante que siempre era valiente, enérgico, lleno de vida, tan ardiente como su veneno o su corazón.

— Porque no quiero ser tu propiedad.

Pronuncio de pronto, cruzándose de brazos, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, Degel escucho esas palabras atónito, maldiciéndose en silencio, preguntándose que había hecho para que su amado pensara que lo veía de esa forma.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Degel inmediatamente camino en su dirección rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello ensortijado, el que encontraba hermoso, como cada diminuto detalle de su omega, aunque él no quisiera creerlo, Kardia era su corazón, algo que siempre cuidaría, sin importar los sacrificios que tuviera que realizar, al que seguiría al fin del mundo de ser necesario.

— Shion ha sido muy claro, el cree que no somos más que objetos, lo he visto tratar animales con más respeto que a nosotros dos, porque ignora que Cid es también uno de los nuestros.

Kardia respiro hondo, dejándose mimar por Degel, quien escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras, jurándose que si veía que ese malnacido insultaba o volvía a levantar la mano en contra de su amante, le dejaría muy claro que no lo permitiría por más tiempo, que debía guardar silencio, respetarlo, no porque fuera un omega, o su pareja, sino porque era un santo tan poderoso y honorable como los demás, en realidad, mucho más valioso, porque él tenía el don de dar la vida, sin importarle que su escorpión se molestara por meterse en sus combates como le gustaba decirlo.

—Aspros no tiene que decir nada, ni siquiera los ancianos, el podría violar a Manigoldo en Rodorio y lo único que pasaría sería que le obligarían a entregarse a él mucho más rápido.

Degel sabía que eso era cierto y justo como Kardia odiaba esa clase de rituales arcaicos, porque eso significaba que de no tener suerte, de no ser el santo de cristal o de no ser correspondido por su amable escorpión, le hubieran obligado a ser su amante o el de cualquier otro, de existir la posibilidad o necesidad de cimentar las alianzas del santuario con otros dioses.

— Los tres sabemos que de una u otra forma lo harán.

Pero eso no había pasado y Degel estaba seguro que le debía su felicidad a Sage, el único que parecía velar por la seguridad de los omegas, porque aun él, a pesar de saber que Aspros estaba cazando a su conejito, le dio la espalda para buscar a su escorpión, diciéndose que no podía dejar que su corazón se incendiara, sintiéndose miserable por unos momentos, pero tenía razón al preocuparse por la enfermedad de su amado escorpión.

— Y a veces me pregunto qué fue lo que hizo que Sage nos designara como compañeros, si no fue la misma razón por la cual piensan modificar la dupla de cáncer y piscis por la de cáncer y géminis.

Degel negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, con tanta firmeza que sorprendió a Kardia, no fue Sage quien le concedió a su compañero, fue su capacidad para seducirlo, atraerlo a él, enamorarlo con lentitud y delicadeza, no había nada forzado en su relación.

— No me interesa lo que piensen los demás, pero tú sí, necesito saber que soy más que un objeto para ti, que sigo siendo tu igual, que soy mucho más que un simple omega.

Kardia lo abrazo entonces con más fuerza, pidiéndole que de esa forma lo envolviera con su aire frio, con sus brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, escuchando con preocupación que su escorpión dudaba de su amor, de su destino, tal vez por lo que veía que ocurría con los demás omegas, con sus aliados en el combate.

— Eres mi compañero, mi omega, mi aliado, mi tesoro, eres la razón por la cual he entrenado tan duro toda mi vida… tu eres mi corazón.

Pronuncio Degel, mirándolo a los ojos, separándose apenas unos centímetros, tratando de buscar la forma de pronunciar cuanto le amaba, lo mucho que lo deseaba, que lo necesitaba consigo.

— No, ya hablaste tu, ahora me toca a mí.

Kardia trato de interrumpirlo, pero Degel no lo permitió, cubriendo ahora él sus labios con su mano abierta, esperando que su escorpión le dejara responder su pregunta con la precisión de un hombre de las cavernas, porque en ese momento cuando estaba al lado de su amado su lengua siempre se trababa y cuando era un niño enamorado de su compañero era mucho peor, aun ahora se daba cuenta que no era el más elocuente de los santos de Athena o de cualquier otro dios.

— Comprendo que para muchos ser un omega sea una maldición, pero yo considero que fue una bendición que te puso en mi camino.

Degel no podría agradecerle lo suficiente a la diosa Hera por reunirlos, a su diosa Athena, a Sage, a cualquier deidad que le dio la oportunidad de conocer a su compañero, quien le miraba sorprendido.

— ¿De qué otra forma yo poseo la cura de tu enfermedad o tu logras derretir el hielo que se estaba formando en mi corazón?

Kardia no lo sabía, pero por un momento creyó que dejaría de sentir amor, compasión, deseo, aun odio, que perdería esa facultad que lo hacía humano, pero de pronto llego su amado escorpión, reavivando sus deseos, sus más profundos sueños, derritiendo el hielo que se formaba en su ser transformándolo en una criatura sin alma, reavivando su corazón que latió con fuerza por primera vez cuando vio a su omega, convirtiéndolo de nuevo en un ser humano, no solo un arma del santuario de Athena.

— No es justo que pienses que esto es una maldición, pero veras, sin ti, mi vida entera lo sería.

Kardia sonrió, apenas moviendo sus labios, sintiendo como Degel besaba su frente y sus mejillas con cuidado de no asustarlo, a su omega no le gustaba lidiar con sentimientos que no fueran dedicados a la batalla, despejando su rostro del cabello ensortijado de color azul.

— Tú eres mi igual, en todos los aspectos, eres mi omega y yo soy tu alfa, fuimos hechos para estar juntos.

Eso era lo que esperaba escuchar, necesitaba saber que lo amaba y que lo respetaba, que no era un objeto para él, aunque aun estaba molesto por haberle mostrado a Sage su paraíso privado fuera del santuario, aun a Manigoldo, ignorando su decisión, pero suponía que era cierto, Degel sabía que no tenía una sola oportunidad de haberlo consultado antes con él, tal vez mostrándoselo creyó que caería en su trampa.

— Athena sabe que agradeceré eternamente a Sage el haberte dejado a mi cuidado cuando lo hizo y el que pudiera llegar a ti por medio de mis cartas, de otra forma se que estaría perdido.

Degel volvió a reírse de su temor, recordando los celos que sentía de los otros omegas, en especial del cangrejo, era una risa delicada, pero que fascino a Kardia, quien rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos, alejándose un poco, apenas lo suficiente para poder ver su sonrisa.

— No has respondido mi pregunta.

Le recordó Kardia, jalándolo hacia él, de nuevo en dirección de la cama, sintiendo como Degel lo cargaba por las piernas, sentándolo en ella con algo parecido a la rudeza en un amante que lo trataba como si estuviera hecho de cristal.

— Tú eres aquello que me complementa y que no podría soportar no tener a mi lado, eso eres para mí, mucho más que un igual o un omega, eres mi todo.

E inmediatamente sus labios se unieron en un beso desesperado, fundiéndose en uno solo, o intentando hacerlo, cuando su ropa servía como una inquebrantable barrera que no duro demasiado tiempo en su lugar.

Kardia desnudo a Degel con rapidez, haciendo que se recostara en su cama colocando su aguja debajo de su barbilla, obligándolo a mirar cómo se quitaba sus prendas una por una con demasiada lentitud, torturándolo con la espera.

Habían pasado unos días desde que termino su celo, durante el cual Kardia lo mantenía alejado de su cuerpo, prohibiéndole verlo siquiera, encerrándose con alguno de sus hermanos omegas, quienes servían como chaperones.

Evitando que Kardia perdiendo la cabeza y el sentido común le saltara encima, su escorpión lo deseaba demasiado, tanto que no podían separarse durante sus celos, a menos que tuvieran ayuda, él generalmente trataba de realizar misiones, largos entrenamientos o no perder la paciencia cuando Aspros encontraba graciosa su espera, sin entender, que respetaba los deseos de su amado porque de eso se trataba ser su compañero, su alfa, no de mandarle como si se tratase de un esclavo.

Kardia se alejo un poco más cuando por fin se desvistió por completo, iluminando su cuerpo con su aguja escarlata, apenas algunas partes como si quisiera mostrárselas a Degel.

— Ven alfa.

Degel se rio entre dientes y le obedeció, ya sabía lo que Kardia esperaba que hiciera, sosteniéndolo de la cadera para juntarlo a su cuerpo, besando sus labios con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que sus sexos se restregaban por unos segundos.

— ¿Así?

Kardia utilizo su aguja para recorrer la piel de Degel, rozando uno de sus pezones, para después posarse en su barbilla, relamiéndose los labios antes de caer de rodillas delante de él.

— No quiero que te muevas, no eres más que una estatua de hielo y yo soy tu escultor.

A ellos les gustaba fantasear, en realidad a Kardia le gustaba tener el control de sus encuentros íntimos y él se complacía con darle ese placer, a veces eran enemigos, el ganador tomaba al perdedor, en otras ocasiones le gustaba que le dijera lo que estaba haciéndole utilizando su "lenguaje de libro" como le llamaba su escorpión, otras ocasiones trataba de actuar conforme las historias que leía, como en aquella ocasión.

— ¿Quieres ser Pigmalión? ¿Eso me convierte en Galatea?

Kardia no le respondió recorriendo sus piernas con cuidado, restregando su rostro contra su cadera, llevando entonces una mano a su entrepierna, jugando primero con su vello púbico para después recorrer su sexo, comprobando que su estatua de hielo ahora se trataba de una hermosa criatura de carne y hueso, al igual que hacia ese escultor en el tratado de mitología que les mostro Krest mucho tiempo atrás.

— Que nombres tan feos…

Degel jadeo pero trato de mantenerse quieto cuando Kardia beso su sexo, masajeando sus nalgas, riéndose cuando sintió que sus rodillas comenzaban a doblarse, levantándose con lentitud, recorriendo su pecho, chupando uno de sus pezones para después empujarlo en la cama sin cuidado alguno.

— Dijiste que yo era una estatua.

Kardia se recostó a su lado, aun acariciando su sexo, besando sus pezones alternando entre ambos, escuchando como Degel jadeaba con delicadeza, su sexo despertando con rapidez.

— Porque no quiero que te muevas, no por el momento.

Degel asintió, le daría todo el control a Kardia y después, trataría de acariciarlo cuando se aburriera de ese juego, deteniéndose cuando su sexo ya estaba duro, palpitante entre sus dedos.

— Aunque te traje a la vida.

Eso era cierto en más formas de las que su escorpión jamás lo entendería, quien separándose de su cuerpo, se sentó sobre sus caderas para poder empujarse sobre su dureza, gimiendo cuando al fin después de una larga espera su cuerpo sentía a su alfa penetrarlo a su ritmo, bajando un poco más, escuchando los jadeos de su amado compañero que seguía tratando de no moverse.

— Y siempre te cuidare de cualquier mal en agradecimiento.

Kardia sonrió al escuchar esa promesa cabalgando a su alfa, subiendo y bajando con fuerza, gimiendo sin control, arqueando su espalda cuando sujeto las muñecas de su amado, llevando las palmas a su cintura, esperando que lo sostuviera.

— ¡Muévete maldición!

Degel asintió y comenzó a moverse a su ritmo, sosteniéndolo de la cadera, empujando con fuerza para de pronto cambiar sus posturas, necesitaba un punto de apoyo para que su escorpión pudiera ver las estrellas.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Así!

Pronuncio Kardia llevando una mano a su cuello, recargándose apenas en el colchón, gimiendo cuando Degel empujaba con fuerza, besando su cuello, lamiendo sus hombros.

— ¿Te gusta?

Kardia asintió derramándose en el colchón, sintiendo la semilla de Degel manchar su espalda, no le gustaba que terminara dentro de su cuerpo y su alfa siempre lo escuchaba, jamás hacia nada que no deseara, exceptuando aquellas ocasiones que le hacía enfadar.

— Sabes que si…

**19**

Minos observo con detenimiento como Radamanthys desaparecía en aquel portal, su aroma aun impregnaba el ambiente y por un momento estuvo dispuesto a usar sus hilos, someterlo como en los buenos viejos tiempos, cuando el alfa tomaba aquello que deseaba, pero no era un animal como su hermano, él sabía cómo moverse en el inframundo o en la tierra para obtener aquello que deseaba.

En el caso de que tuviera que hacerlo, pero Minos debía recordarse que era el principal juez del inframundo, quien tenía el poder absoluto sobre las almas, la última decisión de sus tormentos.

Aiacos y Radamanthys, aunque no les gustara esa verdad, eran sus subordinados y la única razón por la cual habían colocado a su querido hermano como el perro guardián de Pandora, esa chiquilla molesta que no sabía qué hacer con él, era su estatus como Omega, era inofensivo hasta cierto punto y la pureza de la dama negra del inframundo estaba en buenas manos.

Podría ingresar a sus habitaciones, tomarlo para él a la vieja usanza, pero no tenía caso alguno desperdiciar sus energías en un combate cuando podía exigirle a la pequeña bruja que le ordenara a Radamanthys entregarse a él, su hermano era incapaz de desobedecerla o levantar una sola mano en su contra, de eso se aseguro su dios Hades cuando los recluto.

No quería iniciar una batalla innecesaria con él, cuando podía visitar a la dama negra del inframundo y exigirle un tributo, ella era poderosa, eso era cierto, pero inútil ahora que los dioses guerreros habían despertado.

Que su dios aun carecía de cuerpo y que se había encerrado en sus habitaciones, prohibiéndole la entrada a cualquiera, tal vez buscando el envase adecuado para su poder.

En realidad no le importaba demasiado qué clase de persona elegiría su dios o cuánto tiempo se tardaría en hacerlo, cuando diera la orden estaba preparado para atacar el santuario, su ejército liberaría esas desdichadas almas del dolor, pero antes, esperaba que aquella bruja orgullosa le concediera el pequeño favor que deseaba.

Sus pasos eran decididos cuando ingreso en la alcoba de aquella mujer, aunque debería decir niña porque aun era excesivamente joven, quien tocaba su harpa con los ojos cerrados, completamente sola, los dioses gemelos seguramente jugaban ajedrez o descansaban en los campos elíseos, ensimismados en su inmortalidad.

— Señorita Pandora.

Se anuncio deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos, el espectro con apariencia felina casi erizo su cabello al ver su sonrisa, como si en realidad fuera un gato, a quien una sola mirada suya lo silencio, pero no a esa pequeña bruja que se levanto de su asiento, caminando rápidamente en su dirección, tratando de darle una bofetada que sostuvo con una sola mano, casi torciendo su brazo con fuerza.

— Yo no haría eso si fuera usted señorita Pandora, a diferencia de Radamanthys, a mi no me importaría darle una lección sobre modales, ya que los suyos son muy pobres.

Pandora abrió los ojos, como si su actitud le sorprendiera, su felino se lanzo en su contra cuando pudo moverse, pero con tres de sus hilos invisibles lo lanzo lejos, atravesando una de las paredes de aquella habitación, al mismo tiempo que una docena más cubría a la dama negra del inframundo, aunque debería decir, la niña monstruo del abismo, inmovilizándola, pero sin causarle daño.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Minos la dejo bajar en un instante, con cuidado de que no cayera en el suelo, manteniendo sus hilos ondulándose a sus espaldas, sus ojos fijos en ella detrás de su cabello blanco, manteniendo su sonrisa lobuna, esperando que Pandora comprendiera que hablaba en serio, que no se preocupaba demasiado sí tenía que darle una lección o dos acerca de su mala educación, Hades nunca le había dado la espalda.

— Dicen que usted sabe acerca del secreto de Radamanthys.

Pandora inmediatamente puso una expresión de asco y desdén que Minos encontró insultante cuando la dirigía contra su omega, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, en una postura grácil, pero que hablaba del miedo que le tenía a los hilos que ondulaban a su alrededor, como si fueran serpientes o gusanos.

— Que está buscando un buen alfa para él, como un castigo por haber guardado silencio, insultándola con esa acción, porque eso lo único que demuestra es lo mucho que desconfía de usted.

Ella, con sus catorce años de edad, encontraba ridícula la noción de que su perro guardián fuera uno de esos supuestos Hijos de Hera, un Omega, mucho más la supuesta indiferencia de Minos, uno de los tantos espectros que esperaban ganarse la sumisión de Radamanthys, la que solo debía pertenecerle a su dios, a nadie más.

Por eso le parecía un insulto de los dioses del Olimpo que hubieran seleccionado al mejor de los tres jueces como uno de los supuestos regalos de la diosa de los nacimientos, suponiendo que cuando llegara el celo, esa desagradable época del año en la cual por siete días los omegas eran fértiles, el fiel Radamanthys no sería más que una perra, una zorra, esperando ser poseído por un alfa.

Eso no podía permitirlo, por lo que debía encontrar la forma de cancelar esa maldición o en todo caso, usarla a su favor, utilizando a su alfa como el medio para comandarlo, si es que llegaba a desobedecer.

— Aun no sé si debo darle un alfa muy grande o uno muy feo, para que aprenda a no mentirme…

Pandora encontraba esa acción divertida, como si no comprendiera que Radamanthys era su hermano menor, era de alguna forma su responsabilidad, aunque solo hubieran compartido su sangre durante una vida, pero suponía que esa niña bruja no comprendía el deseo que sentía por ese omega o en todo caso no le interesaba en lo absoluto, insultándolo de esa forma.

— Zelos, Stand o Raimi podrían funcionar como un castigo a su insolencia.

Minos no encontró aquella noción divertida, esos espectros eran débiles e indignos, mucho más cuando él deseaba convertirse en el único alfa de ese escurridizo dragón, cuyos gustos en compañía eran pésimos, primero estaba esa bruja que lo trataba como un esclavo, no un esclavo sino un perro, después esa oportunista arpía, quien aprovechaba su cercanía para utilizar el poder de su supuesto señor como una protección, sin comprender que solo un espectro de su nivel podría apreciarlo por lo que era, sin usarlo de ninguna forma, solo tal vez para poder complacerse mutuamente.

— No hará ninguna de esas dos cosas, señorita Pandora…

Ella de pronto parecía confundida, los hilos aun seguían rodeándola amenazantes y comprendía que de un momento a otro le atraparían, causándole daño, pero lo que mas le sorprendía era que se atreviera a ordenarle a su señora que hacer, Minos en realidad era demasiado atrevido.

Minos había dejado de sonreír, en ese momento parecía serio, como si la mera idea de esos espectros tocando a esa zorra fuera insoportable para él, haciendo que se viera mucho más aterrador que antes, que su sangre se helara y tuviera miedo por su seguridad.

— Y ningún espectro se atreverá a incomodarme aceptando esa orden suya.

Minos era un hombre que era conocido por su sadismo en la batalla, así como en otras áreas, que una señorita como ella no debía comprender, pero lo hacía, no se detendría en el momento en que quisiera lastimarla.

Ni cuando se vengara de cualquier otro que deseara a Radamanthys para él, suponiendo que mataría de una forma indescriptible a la arpía por atreverse a tocar su señor, ese perro rabioso por fin sería puesto a dormir.

— Lo que usted hará será entregármelo a mí, como mí omega, por esta y las siguientes vidas que sirvamos a nuestro señor Hades.

El primer juez del inframundo se atrevía a amenazarla, a decirle que hacer con el ejército de su hermano con tanta tranquilidad que parecía tener el derecho absoluto para eso, mostrando un descaro tan grande que de estar cerca Radamanthys le haría tragarse sus palabras con la fuerza de su perro guardián.

— Porque ningún sucio beta, como son esos tres insectos… nadie, se merece a mi hermano menor.

Pero no estaba presente, porque ese omega traicionero se encontraba en celo, tal vez buscando un amante que lo complaciera, como si no fuera más que una zorra, una ninfa del templo de Thanatos, la clase de criatura que mas odiaba.

— Veremos a quien deciden obedecer entonces, más aun cuando se los entregue encadenado y desnudo en su cama.

Minos la rodeo de pronto con sus hilos, elevándola en el aire con los brazos abiertos, imitando una cruz, sus ojos reflejaban crueldad, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa que le recordaba los dientes de un tiburón, pero aun limitaba el daño de sus armas, cargándola simplemente, sin cortarla, ni dañarla de ninguna forma, sólo porque era la hermana del dios Hades le daría una oportunidad de redención, de lo contrario, su hermosa cabeza caería rodando junto a la de esos tres insectos.

— Nadie sabe cuánto dolor puedo infligir a una persona con mis hilos… para que al final, cuando esta insolente bruja crea que no soporta más, cortarla en pequeños pedazos que esparciré por el inframundo y supongo, que sólo sería una perdida lamentable, puesto que su tarea, ya se realizo.

Poco a poco los hilos que la rodeaban iban ajustándose a su cuerpo, cortando algunas partes de su ropa y unos mechones de cabello, los ojos de Minos le observaban con detenimiento, con demasiado placer, en verdad este hombre era un personaje sumamente sádico.

— Pero eso no terminaría en ese momento, cuando muera, yo mismo me encargare de mandarla al peor de los círculos del inframundo para que pague su ofensa, junto a esos tres insectos, sólo se un alfa se merece a mi querido hermano.

Pandora no le mostraría su temor, pero si cumpliría su petición, porque no encontraba un mejor castigo para Radamanthys por mentirle que entregarlo a la persona que lo traiciono en el pasado, a quien sabía despreciaba más que a ningún otro, el que le haría sufrir tanto como grande era su enojo y sus celos, porque nadie más que Minos se atrevería a tocar al segundo juez del inframundo, además de que era el indicado para poner a dormir al perro rabioso.

— No hace falta que te humilles de esa forma Minos, Radamanthys es tuyo por derecho, como nuestro espectro más poderoso.

Minos la dejo bajar con cuidado, dándole una reverencia como único saludo, con el permiso de la dama negra, ningún espectro podría interponerse entre él y su omega, e intento marcharse para poder someterlo con sus hilos, pero de pronto sintió como Pandora posaba su mano en su brazo, llamando su atención con ese gesto.

— Solo tienes que arrebatárselo a esa desagradable arpía, probablemente en una justa…

Minos no entendió sus palabras en un principio, preguntándose quién se atrevería a enfrentarse a él cuando les había ordenado a sus soldados esparcir la noticia de que Radamanthys era suyo y que si tan siquiera lo veían de una forma que no le gustaba a su alfa, se encargaría de castigarlos.

Adelantándose a las ordenes arbitrarias de la niña bruja, que le miraba con sorna, una desagradable expresión que estropeaba sus facciones.

— Porque estoy segura, que mientras tú mostraste consideración hacia mí, Valentine, ese sucio gusano, fue directo por el premio que tu tanto codicias.

Pandora se río al ver su sorpresa y su desesperación, relamiéndose los labios cuando Minos asintió sin decir nada, tratando de llegar a tiempo para evitar que lo inevitable sucediera, después de todo, Radamanthys, al que consideraba como poco menos que un idiota, siempre se adelantaba a su deseo, aceptando a esa criatura inferior, en vez de a su igual.

— Podría atreverme a decir, que desde su primera vida planeabas esto Minos, el artífice del laberinto del Minotauro.

Minos no se digno a responderle, había olvidado que esa arpía siempre se mantenía cerca de los aposentos de Radamanthys, que solía entrar a su antojo en ellos y que su hermano era lo suficiente confiado como para poder suponer el verdadero motivo de su falsa preocupación.

Esa arpía que no se lo merecía, que actuaba en las sombras porque su poder era una burla, una ridícula parte del suyo, a quien juraba, si es que había vuelto a usar la confianza ciega de Radamanthys en sus subordinados para meterse en su cama, lo destruiría de tal forma, que nunca más volvería a reencarnar.

Al salir de aquella habitación, uso las alas de su armadura para acelerar el paso, regresando el camino transitado, deteniéndose enfrente del portal que daba a las habitaciones de Radamanthys, el que estaba cerrado, el rostro pétreo que custodiaba la entrada parecía vigilar el pasillo, como si el dueño de esa habitación no quisiera que lo interrumpieran.

— Soy Minos de Grifo, abre la puerta.

Los ojos rojos del alma atrapada en aquella postura, que le observaba sin mirarle, no respondió pero realizo su deber, abrir el portal que le daría paso a los aposentos de su hermano, dando un paso y después otro, encontrando como siempre útil que su rango fuera mayor al de Radamanthys, de esa forma no podía despreciarlo por más tiempo.

El aroma que asociaba con el Wyvern estaba presente, aun demasiado fuerte en aquella alcoba cuyo suelo estaba congelado, avivando la llama del deseo en su libido, pero había otro más, uno que no debería estar presente, ese era sin duda el hedor de un alfa, uno de cabellera rosa, que cortaba la piel de Radamanthys con su guante de garras afiladas, lamiendo la sangre que brotaba de su piel, al mismo tiempo que una cacofonía de gemidos lo insultaban, burlándose de su honor al seguir las reglas del inframundo.

Solicitando algo que esa odiosa arpía tomo para sí mismo, ignorando cualquier rango, cualquier clase de decencia o probidad, usando la lealtad de Radamanthys a su favor, así como la fiebre del celo que nublaba su buen juicio, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo.

Minos por un momento pensó en arrancarle a esa sucia criatura de encima, destruirlo con sus hilos para que después pudiera observar como poseía a su omega de cabello rubio, mostrándole quien era superior, pero se controlo, obligando a sus hilos a no moverse, los que cortaron uno solo de sus cabellos.

Debía marcharse, reagruparse para poder planear una contraofensiva, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de ver como Radamanthys se entregaba a un espectro inferior como si se tratase de una zorra, un simple animal en celo, como ese ridículo soldado que se decía a sí mismo el más leal de los subordinados del segundo juez, se deleitaba con el cuerpo y la sumisión de un omega que no podía ser suyo, no debía ser suyo.

Eso era lo que deseaba para él y se juro en ese momento, que Valentine solo se le había adelantado por unos momentos, pero que al final, cuando se bañara en la sangre de esa sucia ave de rapiña, le demostraría a Radamanthys quien era su alfa, a quien debía pertenecerle.

Porque Pandora tenía razón, ya habían pasado milenios de aquella tortuosa espera, cuando el dragón escapo de su laberinto, encontrando seguridad en una isla demasiado alejada de su dulce Creta y poco después, usando el manto de juez del inframundo que él le concedió, la protección del propio Hades como un escudo, pero ahora que se había encerrado, podría actuar antes de que pudieran detenerlo.

— No sé si debo estar agradecido o compadecerte por eso…

Cuando liquidara a esa débil avecilla Radamanthys terminaría por compadecerlo, pero antes de eso, le mostraría a su querido hermano, quien mandaba, porque no debía burlarse de sus deseos, pensó con amargura, muerto de celos, retirándose en silencio, seguro de que había visto lo suficiente para saber que si no se alejaba cometería un error del que se arrepentiría por mucho tiempo.

— Pero te juro que para llegar a ti, primero tendrán que pasar sobre mí, sea quien sea, Valentine.

Minos se detuvo unos instantes y volteo, protegido por las sombras, creyendo por un instante que Radamanthys lo había visto, pero su atención estaba fija en el espectro de menor tamaño, quien pagaría muy caro aquella insolencia.

— Eso lo veremos… Radamanthys.

***20***

Cid se quedo profundamente dormido poco tiempo después, aun portaba casi toda su ropa, no le veía caso alguno a desprenderse de ella, eso no aliviaría su molestia ni su decepción.

Hola, ya sé que dije que actualizare los jueves y eso hare, sin embargo, los primeros de cada mes, agregare un capitulo extra como agradecimiento a sus lecturas, comentarios y kudos.

Además, les tengo unas preguntas.

¿Hasta el momento cual es su pareja favorita?

¿Por qué les gusta o no el omegaverse?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***20***

Cid se quedo profundamente dormido poco tiempo después, aun portaba casi toda su ropa, no le veía caso alguno a desprenderse de ella, eso no aliviaría su molestia ni su decepción.

Dejo la ventana abierta, la pálida piel de su pecho se asomaba entre la tela de su camisa, cuyos primeros cuatro botones estaban abiertos, sus mangas le llegaban hasta los codos y estaba descalzo, por lo demás, cualquiera podría entrar en esa habitación sin ver lo que esperaba sería la típica imagen de un omega en celo.

El celo no le afectaba como a Manigoldo, mucho menos como a Radamanthys, si es que lo conociera, para Cid pasaba desapercibido, era su única alegría una vez que Sisyphus, al que consideraba como su compañero en secreto, decidió ignorarle.

Las cortinas de su habitación de pronto comenzaron a moverse por sí solas, sin que nada ni siquiera el viento realizara ese extraño movimiento, como si le abrieran el paso a un cuerpo invisible, puesto que la noche era cálida, sin viento que pudiera agitarlas, mucho menos un intruso, nadie podía entrar al santuario de Athena, eso era imposible con Shion, Aspros y Dohko de guardia.

Pero de pronto algo, un sonido metálico pudo escucharse en esa habitación, demasiado oscura para que cualquiera pudiera vislumbrar la sombra que se movía en silencio, con demasiado cuidado, sus ojos fijos en la figura durmiente en esa cama.

El santo de capricornio en medio del celo, completamente dormido y ajeno a su alrededor, como si un velo demasiado grueso le impidiera ver con sus sentidos, como si su sueño fuera mucho más profundo aun de lo que fuera humanamente posible.

El intruso se detuvo a los pies de la cama portando una túnica negra con diseños dorados, su cabello blanco grisáceo estaba suelto, sus ojos de un color demasiado difícil de describir recorrían la figura durmiente con detenimiento.

Lentamente una sonrisa iba formándose, al mismo tiempo que cerraba las ventanas con ayuda de su cosmos o podrían pensar que por medio de alguno de sus hermanos, acercándose varios pasos más, siempre con demasiada lentitud, con demasiado cuidado de no despertar al joven durmiendo incomodo en su cama.

Con un celo sin atender y un corazón roto en mil pedazos, hermoso, inmaculado, quien no se percataba de su presencia, porque de haberlo hecho lo atacaría, destruiría su ilusión con un solo corte de su espada, demasiado afilada, demasiado fría, como lo era este hermoso hombre en esa cama.

El intruso relamiéndose los labios se sentó junto a la figura durmiente despejando el cabello de su rostro, sintiendo la fiebre, suponiendo que su malestar debía ir en aumento y que gracias a su padre, ese vanidoso arquero no sucumbió ante su deseo, mucho menos su cariño, él era demasiado poderoso, demasiado importante para dejarse manipular por la diosa de los nacimientos.

Aunque en ese mismo instante estuviera deseoso de regresar el camino hacia el santuario, rodear a su espada con sus brazos y fundirse en uno solo, un acto que no permitiría que pasara, la espada, después de todo, no debía ser de una flecha sin filo que ofrendaba su existencia a una diosa débil.

— ¿Te han dejado solo en otro de tus celos?

A este hombre hermoso le hubiera gustado quitarse la túnica, fundirse con su omega pero aun faltaba tiempo para eso, sin embargo, no veía ningún problema si tomaba un poco de lo que había ido a buscar.

— Como cada año…

Era pálido, fuerte y muy alto, tan alto como todos los semidioses o dioses lo eran en comparación de los mortales.

— Ese hombre es realmente cruel, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargare de ti de ahora en adelante…

Susurro, besando los labios de Cid con delicadeza, jadeando cuando aquel sabor que recordaba de otras reencarnaciones inundo sus sentidos, incrementando su deseo por este mortal, separándose apenas unos centímetros para percatarse que aun seguía dormido.

Sonriendo cuando una idea se formo en su mente, aun no era tiempo de llevárselo, pero era tiempo de tener más que una mirada de su hermoso omega, después de todo, el sueño infligido por los cuatro era mucho más parecido a un coma que a un simple sueño.

—Yo no soy tan cruel…

Susurro besando su mejilla con delicadeza, lamiendo su cuello poco después introduciendo una mano en el interior de su camisa, admirando la suavidad de la piel de su amado, el que era frío, sutil e indiferente.

Una bella obra de arte, creado para la lujuria más que para la guerra, tan hermoso que debía tenerlo al menos una vez antes de poner en marcha sus planes, convencerse que valdrían la pena.

Por momentos el carecía de la seguridad de su aliado, quien actuaria sin remordimiento alguno, confesándole sus descubrimientos y el dolor que compartía, ese dios menor, que le brindaría ayuda para que pudiera llevarse a su omega consigo, separarlo del arquero para poder protegerlo y tenerlo por más tiempo que una sola vida.

Por lo que lentamente, con demasiado cuidado empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa húmeda por el sudor, descubriendo de poco a poco más de aquella piel perfecta, sonriendo cuando su omega no se dio cuenta de sus movimientos.

Ni siquiera cuando su mano se poso sobre su vientre firme, con músculos dibujados en el, tan torneados como los adornos de una hermosa espada, relamiéndose los labios antes de besarle otra vez.

En esta ocasión tratando de introducir su lengua en el interior de su boca, lográndolo cuando su mano fue a parar en su entrepierna, presionando ligeramente para brindarle lo que esperaba fuera una sensación agradable.

Deseaba que aquella primera vez, de muchas que vendrían, los dos sintieran placer, aunque su amante no era más que un cuerpo inerte en una cama, muchos pensarían que asemejaba a un cadáver, pero estaba vivo, caliente, hermoso.

— Si tan solo pudieras despertar, sabrías que yo soy tu alfa y que ese arquero no es más que una ilusión.

Pero eso no importaba por el momento, dentro de poco sabría a quien le pertenecía y con la misma delicadeza comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, así como los botones de su pantalón, descubriendo lentamente su cuerpo.

Resbalando la tela por sus largas piernas, dejándolo desnudo en cuestión de minutos, conociendo bien que no tenía demasiado tiempo que perder y que si cometía cualquier clase de error, su espada despertaría del transe impuesto por él junto a sus hermanos.

— Eres tan hermoso…

Susurro besando su hombro, recostándose a su lado para poder acariciar su cuerpo con ambas manos, disfrutando de su calor, del aroma que producía durante su celo, la forma en que aun medio muerto, porque esa clase de sueño eso era, producía sonidos imperceptibles con sus labios, gemidos que despertaban su hombría, la que clamaba por tenerlo.

— Tan perfecto…

Esta vez su mano se poso en su entrepierna, recorriéndola con el mismo cuidado, con un dejo de posesividad que muchos considerarían perverso, pero que no era más que la forma en que un alfa protegía a su omega.

La forma en que siempre había sido, desde el principio de los tiempos, por eso eran los regalos de Hera para los hijos de su esposo, para que ellos tuvieran compañía, para continuar su linaje, para ser recompensados por su poder, su superioridad.

Y aunque algunos omegas eran por mucho más excelsos que otros, como Cid era superior a los otros dos omegas del santuario, así como el que habitaba el inframundo, de todas formas habían nacido para complacerlos.

Eso no cambiaria nunca, su bella espada no era más que un adorno afilado, un arma de ornato, con cuyo filo podrías destruir a tus enemigos pero aun así, era hermosa, un trofeo que debía ser guardado bajo llave, de lo contrario otros, como el arquero querrían robárselo.

Dentro de poco la semilla de Cid cubrió su mano, sus labios hambrientos devorando su boca, robando parte de su aliento con ese suave tacto, separándose cuando creyó que había sido suficiente, pensando por momentos que si su espada despertara, desearía que eso mismo hiciera con él, que le brindara placer con sus manos y labios, que lo adorara como su alfa.

Pero si abría los ojos, lo único que haría sería atacarlo, estaba entrenado para servir a la diosa Athena, sin importar la conexión que ambos tenían, sin importar que fuera su alfa, actuaria como un arma, cuyo único deber era destruirlo.

Así que debía esperar, permitirle pasar ese último celo en esas tierras verdes, alejado de sus brazos, pero el siguiente, ese lo pasaría en su cama y no lo dejaría apartarse de su lecho hasta que le hubiera preñado, después de todo, que era un omega si no podía dar a luz.

Ese era después de todo su deber, complacerlo y darle hijos, cuidar de su esposo, de su alfa y compañero, amarlo en cualquier momento de su existencia, Cid era su omega, él era su alfa, así debía ser.

— Pero aun falta tiempo mi hermosa espada, sólo un poco más.

Sólo un poco más y se marcharían se dijo en silencio, limpiando con cuidado el cuerpo de su omega, cubriéndolo con su ropa igual que lo haría cualquier con una muñeca, relamiéndose los labios cuando el aroma natural del celo aun impregnaba el ambiente.

Entumeciendo sus sentidos, nublando su juicio, ese era el poder que tenían sobre sus alfas, al menos, eso era lo que había pasado durante cada una de sus vidas, el deseo por tenerle en sus brazos le obligo a cometer demasiados errores.

Una vez Cid estuvo presentable, las manchas de su pasión borradas de la cama y de su ropa, Oneiros se obligo a soltar su mano, la que sabía era una filosa espada que podría destruirlo, aquello por lo que le deseaba aun más.

El intruso se levanto de la cama con la misma ceremonia, desapareciendo de pronto cuando Cid logro vencer el sueño impuesto por su poder, el suyo y el de sus hermanos, quienes deseaban ayudarle, los cuatro tenían una misión que cumplir.

— Sólo a ti te salvare.

Cid llevo su mano a sus labios, demasiado agitado para continuar durmiendo, levantándose de pronto, debía tomar un baño, enfriar su cuerpo con el agua helada de su tina, sólo así podría conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Un beso?

Se pregunto cerrando los ojos, recordaba que lo habían besado y podía sentir un aura en esa habitación, como un intruso que se deslizaba como una alimaña en las sombras, observándolo fijamente, sin perder uno solo de sus movimientos.

Al que busco por unos momentos, sus instintos gritándole alarmados que corría peligro, pero regañándose poco tiempo después, diciéndose que no era nada, solo una alucinación provocada por el celo, nada de qué preocuparse porque estas ocurrían desde el primer año que se presento su malestar.

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender se sentía sucio, debía darse un baño, otro más de los muchos que vendrían, solo así podía controlar su celo, el que según le decía Manigoldo, era muy pequeño.

Sólo porque el si tenía un compañero, que si bien nunca podrían estar juntos, sabía que lo amaban, que lo necesitaban, no que su amor era unilateral, como el suyo por Sisyphus.

***21***

Minos no actuaba como los demás, el nunca demostraba su furia o decepción, así que en vez de ir a uno de los círculos del inframundo y descargar toda su cólera en contra de las almas de los débiles de corazón que moraban el inframundo, como Aiacos y Radamanthys hubieran hecho, ingreso a la sala del juicio a realizar sus deberes.

Juzgando a las almas, actuando como si no los hubiera visto, como si no pudiera verlos aun en esa alcoba, a esa arpía tomando a su hermano, quien se entregaba sumiso ante sus deseos, dejándole cortar su piel, disfrutando de sus odiosas manos tocándolo, su cuerpo recibiéndolo, gimiendo, retorciéndose como si fuera un animal en celo.

Ese no era un problema en sí, esperaba que lo recibiera de esa forma en su cama, que disfrutara de todos los placeres que le tenía preparados, su decepción radicaba en que no era él quien aliviaba su dolor, al que se le entregaba como era su derecho de nacimiento.

No le importaba que los dioses castigaran el incesto, que Electra y muchos otros sufrieran penas incomprensibles por el mismo acto que el ansiaba cometer, Minos sabía que era un hombre justo, un hombre mucho mejor que los demás, que nunca había cometido un error de juicio, por eso Hades lo eligió como uno de sus jueces, por su estricto sentido de la justicia.

Hades comprendía la verdadera extensión de su deseo por Radamanthys, el que fue su hermano en su primera encarnación, quien actuaba como si no comprendiera un ápice su deseo y permitía que esa arpía saciara sus bajos instintos con su cuerpo, aquella traicionera criatura que no hacía más que usar su lealtad a su favor, la inocencia de su hermano.

Pandora estaba en lo cierto, desde su primera vida deseaba poseerle, pero los dioses se burlaban de su anhelo porque le dieron las herramientas para alejarse, para que desposara a una mujerzuela, la bruja madre de Heracles, una bestia con la que no quería tratar.

Otro de los muchos hijos de Zeus, su preferido, como ellos lo fueron en su primera vida, no así en la siguientes, en las cuales seguían beneficiando a Radamanthys, quien siempre nacía en una familia en particular, en la cual, ese bastardo que pensaba tenia la victoria en sus manos le seguía, utilizando el cuerpo de uno de los múltiples hijos de los sirvientes de su querido hermano.

Mientras que el nacía de unos simples humanos, de unos cualquiera que no comprendían su valor, quienes suponía eran devotos de su señor Hades, de otra forma, no había razón para que él, el hermano mayor, quien era sin duda más sabio, naciera separado de su querido Radamanthys.

— ¿Acaso no soy un hombre justo?

Pregunto de pronto a la figura que le observaba con recelo, quien odiaba el sonido de los intrusos en las cámaras del juicio, quien siempre mantenía el orden, el que llevaba tanto tiempo sirviéndole a Minos como Valentine a Radamanthys.

O tal vez, el mismo tiempo que esa arpía llevaba montando al segundo juez del inframundo sin que nadie lo supiera, supuso Lune, tragando saliva al ver que Minos lo había descubierto, mirándole de reojo.

Tal vez de allí nacía su incuestionable lealtad, al perro rabioso le daban carne en vez de huesos para comer, su propio amo actuaba como su perra, una noticia que por lo que podía ver afectaba demasiado a su superior, cuya molestia se percibía en su expresión seria, en su carente sonrisa de tiburón.

— ¿Mi señor Minos?

Minos le observo de medio lado, de tal forma que Lune por un momento temió por su seguridad, escuchando como en esta ocasión lanzaba con mucha más fuerza a las almas torturadas del inframundo al círculo en que pertenecían.

— ¿Acaso no soy superior a los demás?

Su señor estaba seguro que para ese momento Radamanthys estaría en sus manos, gimiendo su nombre, recibiendo su afecto, les había ordenado que dieran la noticia de que le pertenecía.

— ¿No soy virtuoso?

Asegurándose que esa arpía lo supiera, esperando que le diera la espalda a su señor, pero lo que hizo aparentemente fue proteger la entrada del cuarto de su señor, buscarlo para brindarle sus caricias, adelantarse a su señor.

— Usted es un gran hombre, mi señor Minos, su hermano tiene suerte al ser su elegido.

La respuesta de Lune fue rápida, pronunciando lo que Minos quería escuchar, para sus soldados Minos era un hombre justo, un guerrero sádico en la guerra, invencible, sereno, era la clase de criatura que todos ellos aspiraban a ser, hermoso, poderoso y sin piedad alguna con sus enemigos o las almas que condenaba con justicia.

— Usted es el primer juez del inframundo, es un hombre justo y virtuoso, no es como los demás, mucho menos como la horda de espectros que domina su supuesto hermano mitológico, mi señor, usted es por mucho superior a Radamanthys.

Minos detuvo su tarea en ese instante, respirando hondo, dando media vuelta para encarar a Lune, quien parecía impávido, fingiendo que no estaba preocupado por su seguridad y tal vez eso era cierto, porque no dejaba que sus emociones le dominaran, él nunca cometía semejante error.

— Entonces porque ese bastardo siempre se me adelanta, porque Radamanthys consigue una barrera infranqueable que me aleja de él, como si adivinara mis pensamientos, como si me tentara con esta larga espera.

Los hilos de Minos se elevaron para rozar la mejilla de Lune, quien sabía el primer juez del inframundo generalmente nunca tocaba a sus semejantes encontrándolos sucios y mezquinos, como basura que debía ser destruida.

— Su hermano, Radamanthys, no podrá negársele por más tiempo.

A menos que estos fueran uno de sus proyectos, un joven hermoso de cabello dorado y ojos claros, a quien por un tiempo limitado, porque no duraban demasiado en sus brazos ni bajo el azote de sus tormentos desechaba lanzándolos al círculo de la lujuria.

— ¿Por qué veo su imagen cuando cierro los ojos? ¿Su piel brillando bajo la luz de las llamas del inframundo cuando entrena?

Muchachos rubios como el segundo juez, quien no era tan hermoso como ellos, ni tan joven, esas pobres almas nunca cumplían más de quince años, por lo que era difícil saber si al llegar a la madurez mantendrían su andrógina belleza o por el contrario, serían tan fuertes como Radamanthys.

— ¿Por qué sus ojos me atormentan? ¿Por qué tuve que verlos a los dos fornicando como animales?

El que seguramente en alguna etapa de su vida fue como ellos, delgado pero alto, cabello rubio ondulando, una mirada inocente o al menos, no esa mirada que te hacia retroceder con temor, un cuerpo delicado, apenas embarneciendo con el paso de los años.

— ¿Por qué siento que me quemo al verlo junto a ese bastardo?

Poco a poco Lune comprendió la desesperación de su señor, el primer juez del inframundo deseaba con locura a Radamanthys, Minos había solicitado la compañía del que decían era el único omega del Inframundo, quien sin duda alguna era lo suficiente astuto como para esconder su secreto con demasiado éxito hasta que su señor decidió que ya no esperaría más.

Pero usando a ese pequeño espectro de la arpía, a su hombre más leal, trataba de alejarse de Minos, quien lo destruiría sin duda, haciendo que los compadeciera de pronto.

— El me vio y me amenazo, a mí, a su hermano mayor, sin importarle lo que había visto ni mi advertencia… o tal vez, uso a ese omega disfrazado de alfa como un escudo contra mí.

Minos de nuevo regreso al círculo para seguir juzgando a las almas de los mortales, de nuevo había controlado su frustración, Pandora estaba de su lado, habría una justa por el omega y esa arpía no tenía una mínima oportunidad contra él, no podría mantener su dominio sobre su hermano, ni siquiera reencarnaría en la siguiente guerra si él tenía algo que decir.

— Radamanthys cree que solo así me detendré, que lo dejare cumplir otra de sus absurdas promesas, pero como su hermano mayor, yo me encargare de liberarlo de ella, no tendrá porque dormir con esa avecilla por más tiempo, en su lugar, él tendrá un grifo.

Lune guardo silencio, sin entender muy bien la razón de su deseo por Radamanthys, quien era todo lo contrario a los efebos que tomaba para su diversión, preguntándose si acaso todos ellos habían sido un sustituto del original y de ser así, porque tan jóvenes.

— Ya no me conformare con marionetas, con pequeños mocosos que se le asemejen… esta vez Radamanthys tendrá que comprender su lugar a mi lado, sólo yo lo comprendo y solo yo debo tenerle.

Minos volvió a sonreír en ese momento imaginándose todos los placeres que tendrían juntos, él como sería tenerlo por fin suplicante a sus pies cuando su deseo nació en Creta, cuando ambos tenían la tierna edad de sus marionetas, su hermano menor ya no podría negársele por más tiempo.

— Mi señor… no lo entiendo, Radamanthys no se parece en nada a esos efebos…

El primer juez del inframundo volteo a verlo de tal forma que Lune retrocedió un paso, aquella sonrisa cruel adornando sus facciones, pero sus ojos, aquellos eran lo que de verdad lo asustaron, estos no tenían ni siquiera un asomo de cordura.

— Mi hermano se veía como ellos cuando tenía esa edad…

Aun lo recordaba, era hermoso y demasiado inocente, tanto que no entendía el deseo detrás de las miradas que muchos de los alfas le dedicaban, a quienes él tenía que alejar de su querido hermano, porque de que otra forma podría protegerlo.

— Radamanthys también fue un efebo…

La sorpresa de Lune le pareció graciosa, tal vez creía que Radamanthys había nacido siendo un adulto tan fiero como lo era en esos momentos, un guerrero leal, que mostraba sumisión por una bruja insolente, con una avecilla insignificante y a él, a su hermano mayor lo despreciaba.

— Y estos, por triste que sea.

Realmente había sido triste, cuando su hermano alcanzó la madurez no solo se alejo de su cuidado, sino que fue nombrado emperador de Creta, lo traiciono al aceptar ese honor, como su padre al dárselo a un omega que no debería ser su superior, sino su compañero, tal vez Asterión, creyó que así podría protegerlo de su deseo.

— Con el paso de los años todos crecen.

Como lo hizo su hermano que pensaba fue desterrado de Creta cuando lo derroco, ignorando que no deseaba que se marchara, sino por el contrario, ya tenía lista su habitación, su hogar del cual no podría salir nunca jamás, entre ambos tendrían semidioses, al ser ellos hijos del mismo Zeus.

— Pero ninguno alcanza la belleza de Radamanthys.

Pero ahora no podría marcharse de su lado y cuando convenciera a la arpía de hacerse a un lado sería suyo, después destruiría a esa odiosa criatura, para que esta fuera un escarmiento de lo que pasaba cuando se interponían en su camino.

— Mi deseo es como una maldición que se come mi alma y mi cordura…

Minos había dejado de recordar una época en la cual no deseara a Radamanthys, el primer día que se mantenía firme en su memoria era cuando pisaron el templo de afrodita y pudo robarle un beso, el único de toda su historia hasta ese momento.

— Y Radamanthys…

El tenía la culpa de su maldición, al negarle su merecido descanso, sus placeres, su cama.

— El tiene que responsabilizarse por ello.

***22***

Cuando estaban juntos, en su lecho Manigoldo perdía casi todas sus inhibiciones, pero al mismo tiempo era un amante delicado y amable, sin mucha imaginación en realidad, lo único que le gustaba era que lo tocaran, que le mimaran, que le hicieran ver que tan importante era para con quien compartía su lecho, tal vez, deseaba convencerse que eso no terminaría, que ese pequeño paraíso robado en medio del santuario existiría por siempre, que no volverían a abandonarlo.

Hola, ya sé que dije que actualizare los jueves y eso hare, sin embargo, los primeros de cada mes, agregare un capitulo extra como agradecimiento a sus lecturas, comentarios y kudos.

Además, les tengo unas preguntas.

¿Hasta el momento cual es su pareja favorita?

¿Por qué les gusta o no el omegaverse?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***21***

Cuando estaban juntos, en su lecho Manigoldo perdía casi todas sus inhibiciones, pero al mismo tiempo era un amante delicado y amable, sin mucha imaginación en realidad, lo único que le gustaba era que lo tocaran, que le mimaran, que le hicieran ver que tan importante era para con quien compartía su lecho, tal vez, deseaba convencerse que eso no terminaría, que ese pequeño paraíso robado en medio del santuario existiría por siempre, que no volverían a abandonarlo.

Tal vez ambos compartían el mismo miedo a estar solos, porque en sus peores pesadillas el regresaba a su prisión y el arranque de pasión suicida que tuvo Manigoldo la primera noche que pudieron estar juntos, nunca ocurría, o tenía un desenlace fatal.

En otras pesadillas el santo de géminis, Aspros, nunca actuaba como lo hizo esa noche y su cangrejo se le entregaba a él, abandonándolo en un rincón del santuario con las rosas como su única compañía.

Ignorando que era su alfa y que llevaba toda su vida esperando por él, porque le reconociera, peleando por mantener su collar en sus manos, recibiendo la furia del cangrejo cuando eran niños.

Escuchándole a su padre decirle que le regresara su collar, que lo mataría, admirándolo desde lejos temeroso de su propio deseo, de haber algo que se llevara la vida de su cangrejo, una sola gota de veneno le quitaría a su amado de sus brazos, esa verdad siempre estaba presente en su alma.

Si cometían un error, cualquiera que fuera, su amado cangrejo perecería en sus brazos y esa verdad les hacia guardar silencio, temiendo que los ancianos no fueran tan considerados, que les ordenaran dejar de verse, no querrían perderlos a ambos.

Al primero porque Manigoldo perecería envenenado, el segundo porque dejaría de tener sentido su vida sin su omega, simplemente perdería la fuerza para seguir adelante, las ganas de pelear, acabaría con su dolor de un solo movimiento si llegaba a perder a su amado cangrejo.

Por lo que, tratando de convencerse que su amor no era un sueño, sosteniendo las muñecas de Manigoldo a la altura de su cabeza lo besaba con fuerza, mordisqueando su labio inferior, saboreando su sangre, siendo él un poco más aventurero en la cama que su contraparte.

Su omega prefería caricias amables, ya fuera él quien lo recibiera en su cuerpo o el que se hundiera entre las piernas de su alfa, pero siempre le dejaba disfrutar de su imaginación, actuando sus fantasías con diversión en la mirada.

Encontrando que a veces cuando estaba solo en su templo y el celo estaba muy lejano, ideaba situaciones en las cuales podrían estar juntos, pero siempre se daba cuenta que una simple noche de pasión era mejor que cualquier descabellada idea que hubiera tenido con anterioridad.

Alimentándose de esos labios, bebiendo de su piel, bañándose en su aroma, sumergiéndose entre sus piernas, nadando en ellas, tal vez como destinados, puesto que ambas armaduras tenían símbolos de criaturas acuáticas, cuyo elemento gobernaba sus acciones.

Para ellos no había nada mejor que sumirse en el otro, volverse uno con él, olvidándose de sus temores, usando esa intuición especial de todos los nacidos en sus símbolos, que le ayudaba a predecir aquello que necesitaban en cada momento.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse sobre su cuerpo, frotando sus sexos cadenciosamente, recibiendo un ligero estremecimiento de su cangrejo, así como un gemido apagado y después otro, retorciéndose entre sus brazos, como si se tratase de un pescadillo, gimiendo en su oído lánguidamente.

Gemidos que poco a poco fueron aumentando al compás de la presión que ejercía sobre su cuerpo, soltando sus manos de repente, para llevar una de ellas a su entrepierna y la otra a su cuello, acercando su rostro al suyo.

Introduciendo su lengua en aquella cavidad, danzando con la de su compañero, quien se aferró a las almohadas, arqueando su cuello, como si se lo ofreciera, abriendo las piernas para hacerle paso, indicándole con ese movimiento que deseaba algo más que aquellas caricias.

— Paciencia Manigoldo...

En respuesta pudo escuchar una pintoresca maldición, así que como castigo, puesto que no le gustaba escuchar esa clase de palabras soeces en su lecho mordió su hombro, dejando otra viva marca en su piel, la que esperaba pudiera ver su rival para que se diera cuenta que ya tenía un alfa, que ese alfa era posesivo y que estaba dispuesto a enfrentársele para no perder a su omega.

Manigoldo gimió al sentir la nueva mordida, llevando una mano a su cuello, palpándola con lentitud, retorciéndose cuando su mano viajo un poco más adentro, buscando su entrada, la que se encontraba húmeda, lista para recibirlo, pero no apresuraría su regalo de bienvenida con movimientos bruscos, sino por el contrario, se aseguraría que su omega estuviera listo para él, completamente a su merced cuando decidiera hundirse en su ser, en su carne, volverse uno.

— Sólo ten paciencia…

Su cangrejo asintió y se dio la vuelta, levantando ligeramente las caderas, abrazando una almohada, para darle más espacio donde moverse, haciendo que Albafica se relamiera los labios delineando la musculosa espalda de su amante, recorriéndola con la punta de sus dedos, hasta detenerse en sus nalgas, las que masajeo con cuidado, siempre con el más profundo cuidado, como si se tratase de alguna de sus hermanas y carceleras.

Ingresando primero uno de sus dedos en su cuerpo, el cual fue recibido con ímpetu, con demasiada facilidad, haciendo que contara cuantos días habían pasado de aquel maravilloso regalo de la diosa Hera, dándose cuenta que estaban a la mitad de su celo, por eso su desesperado deseo por ser poseído, aunque no creía que ese fuera el caso, sino por el contrario, su omega lo amaba, lo deseaba y sólo con él se comportaba de esa forma.

— Estas tan caliente…

Su aroma había aumentado de intensidad, era mucho más dulce aun, excitándolo mucho más, llevándolo casi a la locura, pero se contuvo ingresando otro dedo y después otro, abriéndolo para él, recibiendo sonoros gemidos de su cangrejito, quien era sumamente vocal en su lecho y eso le gustaba, de lo contrario sabría que no lo disfrutaba como él, que estaba fallando en su misión por hacerlo feliz.

— Tan apretado…

Manigoldo sintió como otro dedo entraba en su cuerpo, apretando los dientes con fuerza, esperando que un quinto hiciera su aparición y lo hizo, el cual recibió con placer, retorciéndose ligeramente cuando su alfa lamio su cuello, probando su sudor, el cual era ambrosia pura, tan delicioso como el aroma de su cangrejo.

— Di que eres mío…

Manigoldo asintió, era suyo, que más debía realizar para mostrarle que le pertenecía, que no deseaba a nadie más que a él en su cama, fuera hermoso o no, aunque portara una armadura de bronce o fuera un guardia cualquiera del santuario, aun un simple campesino de Rodorio, él seguiría deseándolo.

— Yo… yo te amo y por eso soy tuyo… sólo tuyo.

Eso era lo único que deseaba escuchar, reafirmar el amor de Manigoldo, su entrega absoluta a él, porque su cangrejo sabía que el único dueño de su corazón no podía ser nadie más, aun su mayor arma cedía bajo su amor y el absoluto deseo que sentía por su compañero.

— Yo te amo tanto, Manigoldo.

Pronuncio separando su mano de su cuerpo, ayudándole a Manigoldo a girarse, acomodando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, ayudándole también con una almohada debajo de su cadera, la que dentro de poco tendrían que limpiar, sintiendo que su corazón se desbocaba al verle rendido a su pies, sonrojado y dispuesto a entregársele por completo, apoderándose de su corazón de nuevo.

— ¿Estás listo Manigoldo?

Su amante como única respuesta se apodero de sus labios, apretando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, jalándolo en su dirección, dándole con ese movimiento un permiso velado de apoderarse de su cuerpo, hacerse uno en la más vieja de las danzas, la que pensó por un momento que estaba negada para él.

El hermoso alfa de cabello azul celeste asintió relamiendo sus labios con lentitud, para después introducirse en su cuerpo de poco a poco, hundiéndose entre las piernas de su omega, quien se aferró a su espalda, disfrutando de aquella sensación, delirando entre sus brazos, permitiéndole llegar tan profundo como pudiera, instándolo a marcarlo con sus dientes y su sexo, quería tener su marca en él, mostrarla a los demás, enseñarles que ya era suyo, que nada podría separarlos, que lo había logrado por imposible que lo creyeran.

— A…chan…

Apenas podía pronunciar Manigoldo, sintiendo como los embistes de su alfa aumentaban su ritmo, hundiéndose cada vez más profundo y como su cuello era asaltado por su boca, dejando pequeñas marcas en su piel, las que serían visibles por varios días.

Gimiendo y jadeando, sus voces volviéndose una como sus cuerpos, aferrándose al placer de la compañía de su igual, de su alfa y de su omega, de aquel ser creado para ellos exclusivamente, por quien harían lo que fuera, aun burlar a la muerte con cada uno de sus encuentros.

Su alfa cuando estuvo a punto de finalizar trato de separarse de su cuerpo, pero esta vez Manigoldo no quiso dejarlo marcharse, apretando sus piernas con mayor fuerza, usando sus brazos para anclarse a su espalda, mordiendo su cuello también, del que brotaron unas cuantas gotas de sangre con sabor a metal, amargas, el sabor propio de su alfa, de su peligrosa sangre envenenada.

— No… no… quiero… sólo un poco más…

Su alfa dejo de luchar por liberarse, recargando su frente contra la de su amante, quien recorría su cabello con delicadeza, esperando que aquel día si ocurriera el milagro, deseaba un pequeño de ambos, una muestra viva de su amor, la que les habían negado hasta ese momento.

— Sólo un poco más…

Pocos minutos después los dos se quedaron dormidos, Manigoldo con el reconfortante sentimiento de saberse amado, su alfa con el conocimiento de que al menos una persona podía acompañarlo en su eternidad, que su cangrejo lo amaba y que los dos se pertenecían mutuamente.

La mañana siguiente Manigoldo despertó solo en la cama que la noche anterior había compartido con su alfa, quien no estaba ni remotamente cerca, sintiendo pánico de momento, como si la noche que habían pasado juntos no fuera más que un sueño quiso encontrarlo.

— ¿Albachan?

Pregunto primero buscando su ropa, la que según recordaba había desgarrado en su desesperación, su cuerpo aún se sentía caliente, pero ya no era doloroso y eso era una buena señal, la que significaba que había disfrutado de las caricias de su alfa, quien ingreso en aquel cuarto con una toalla entre sus manos, aun semidesnudo, con pequeñas gotas escurriendo por su piel.

— El baño está listo Manigoldo, no te tardes, hoy saldremos a Rodorio, tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

Al principio quiso quejarse, Albafica sabía lo mucho que le gustaba bañarse con él, pero después, la perspectiva de salir juntos al pueblo ilumino su rostro, formando una sonrisa que contagio al menor, quien le dio la toalla, la que simplemente llevo a su hombro, apoderándose de sus labios, gimiendo cuando su alfa recorrió una de las marcas rojas de su cuello.

— Eso suena como una cita.

Aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, lo era, esperaba pasar al menos lo que restaba del celo de su omega a su lado, no podían desperdiciar el tiempo que se les concedía y en cuestión de días, cuando terminara la bendición de la diosa Hera, los niveles de veneno de su sangre serían mortales para cualquiera, aun para su amante.

— Me muero por unos bollos de higo y algo de fruta fresca.

Albafica lo vio marcharse con una sonrisa, llevando las manos a su cintura, primero debía terminar de vestirse, pero la cama estaba hecha un desastre, lo mejor era que la limpiara primero, no quería que los sirvientes del santuario tuvieran que lidiar con el resultado de sus agradables actividades nocturnas.

— También podríamos pasar a tomar una cerveza o dos a la taberna, hace meses que no vamos juntos.

Manigoldo se detuvo de momento, recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior, como Aspros proclamo su supuesta posesión sobre su persona, retando a cualquiera que quisiera arrebatárselo, por lo que ese día no deseaba visitar aquel sitio, no quería que Albafica se enterara de lo ocurrido.

Porque de saberlo su alfa trataría de hablar con su maestro, pedir la bendición que los haría uno ante los demás o retaría a Géminis por él y Aspros mataría a su alfa, sin embargo, en todo caso eso pasaría si le dejaban permanecer a lado de su rosa, porque él temía que no le permitieran unirse a su Albachan, su veneno le hacía peligroso, su don se perdería si llegaba a morir y creía que esa misma ponzoña, era aquello que no le dejaba quedar embarazado.

Ya había hablado o tratado de hablar con su maestro al respecto, el año pasado, cuando termino el celo creyó que por fin lo habían logrado, se sentía diferente, mucho más vitalizado.

Por lo que fue a ver a Sage, quien se encontraba en su mesa, sirviéndose algún potaje que siempre preparaba en esa fecha, como si fuera un aniversario de alguna clase, un guiso sencillo, el mismo que le sirvió cuando lo acogió en el santuario.

En esa ocasión Manigoldo se sentó frente a su maestro, él nunca debía pedir permiso, siempre tenía un plato en la mesa con su nombre para cuando quisiera ir a verlo, pero aquella ocasión no tenía apetito, estaba demasiado nervioso, no quería que su maestro creyera que solo mentía, que era una excusa para alejarse del alfa que lo asediaba, cuyo nombre no quiso decirle porque dudaba cual sería la postura del patriarca respecto a su relación con Albafica.

— Gran patriarca…

Susurro después de rechazar un plato del potaje, eso era raro en su alumno, pero mucho más raro aun que le llamara por su titulo, siempre le llamaba maestro, nunca Sage y nunca Patriarca.

— ¿Usted alguna vez tuvo un alfa?

Sage asintió, él tuvo un alfa pero nunca pudo estar a su lado, pero no le diría eso a su alumno, quien jamás trataba de ese asunto en particular con él o con cualquier otro que no fueran Kardia o Cid, esos tres muchachos eran cómplices desde que conocieron su condición.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Manigoldo guardo silencio por un momento, tratando de pensar como podría decirle la noticia a su maestro, acerca de su amor por Albafica, la verdadera naturaleza de su cuerpo, que su amado era su alfa.

— Hay un alfa, yo… yo lo deseo… pero no… no es lo que los demás piensan que debería ser mi alfa.

El había pasado por lo mismo, su alfa era un santo de bronce, uno que no era demasiado agraciado ni poderoso, pero tampoco le diría nada a su alumno, le dejaría continuar con su historia, necesitaba que confiara en él.

— Yo… él es fuerte y sé que me ama…

Intento pronunciar su alumno, comenzaba a rascar su mejilla, estaba demasiado nervioso por lo que podía ver Sage, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rojo y sonreía con la misma expresión que usaba cuando era un muchacho que había realizado algo por lo cual sería reprendido.

— Gran patriarca.

Sin embargo no pudo terminar lo que tenía que decirle, porque sin dar aviso, Aspros ingreso en esa habitación vistiendo su armadura, observándolo fijamente con sorpresa, no era la primera vez que se encontraban en las habitaciones del patriarca ya que Géminis era el santo que más cercano a Sage sin contar a su hermano o a él mismo, decían que sería su sucesor, por lo cual, esos desagradables encuentros siempre ocurrían de la misma forma, con él huyendo de su acosador antes de que le pidiera su mano a su maestro.

— Manigoldo, te ves hermoso…

Manigoldo no supo que decir, sólo se marcho sin dar explicaciones esperando que Aspros no lo siguiera, no obstante una persona si lo hizo, ese era Hakurei, el protector de los alfa del santuario.

— ¿Qué edad tienes Manigoldo?

Manigoldo se detuvo de pronto prendiendo un cigarro, ese año cumpliría diecinueve, pero eso ya lo sabía muy bien Hakurei, quien se detuvo a su lado esperando su respuesta, como si quisiera comprobar algo.

— Diecinueve años.

Hakurei asintió colocando ambas manos en los hombros de Manigoldo, como si esperara que con eso le prestara más atención, pero no le interesaba demasiado lo que tenía que decirle.

— Eres dos años mayor a tu maestro cuando murió su alfa, ya no eres un niño Manigoldo, lo que haces con Aspros no es correcto, él te ama y podrá cuidar de ti como tu compañero, no entiendo porque no aceptas ser su omega.

Manigoldo retrocedió un paso, Aspros no era su alfa, ni siquiera lo deseaba y de no haberlo interrumpido, de no estar a todas horas cerca de su maestro, le diría lo mucho que le desagradaba, le pediría ayuda para liberarse de él, pero simplemente la oportunidad nunca se presentaba.

— No entiendo porque buscas la compañía de Albafica durante tu celo, sabes que su sangre es venenosa, que podrías morir de tan solo tocar una gota de su ponzoña y aun así continuas con esta locura… es como si quisieras matarte.

Manigoldo quiso marcharse en ese momento, pero Hakurei lo detuvo colocando un brazo delante de su pecho, molesto por su falta de respeto, pero suponiendo que eso era una actitud aprendida de su maestro.

— Eres muy valioso Manigoldo, no solo porque puedes ingresar en el Yomotsu, sino porque puedes dar a luz, sí aceptaras el cuidado de Aspros, al ser un santo de géminis tu alfa podrían nacer gemelos, como Sage y yo, los dos tendrían ambas cualidades.

Hakurei bajo el brazo suspirando, esperando que con eso aceptara el cortejo de Aspros y que abandonara la seguridad que le brindaba su rosa, pero aun no terminaba con su sermón, porque mirándolo fijamente, escuchando como uno de sus alfas estaba a punto de abandonar la presencia del patriarca pronuncio algo más.

— Es muy poco lo que se te pide Manigoldo y ya no eres un niño, no nos obligues a darte la orden de aceptar a tu alfa, porque esta unión debe brindarte felicidad a ti también, lo comprenderás cuando puedas sentir la vida creciendo en tu cuerpo o cargándola en tus brazos, cuando por fin veas que Aspros es el mejor candidato para cualquier omega, en especial uno sin su collar.

Manigoldo negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, deseaba tener hijos propios, pero de la rosa que portaba su collar mucho antes de que le conociera, no de Aspros, él no era su alfa, pero su amado estaba condenado a la soledad, el veneno apenas cedía por unos días al año, los otros podía perecer, no solo él, sino sus hijos o ellos matarlo como ocurrió con su amor el día que comenzó a vestir la armadura de Piscis.

— Dar a luz, al menos un hijo, es el deber y la misión más alta de un omega.

Finalizo Hakurei dándole la espalda, sin darse cuenta de su miedo al ver que Aspros salía de su junta improvisada con su maestro, ni percatarse de que usaba el Yomotsu para llegar al templo de Piscis mucho más rápido.

El mismo lugar en donde en ese momento, después de un año, quería esconderle a su alfa los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, porque de saber que había estado a punto de ser alcanzado por Aspros, se culparía por ello y no podrían disfrutar de los últimos días de su celo juntos.

— Suena bien…

Pronuncio, pero su voz sonaba apagada, casi seca cuando ingreso en el cuarto de baño, como si en realidad no quisiera ir a beber a uno de sus lugares favoritos, llamando la atención de Albafica, quien se limitó a limpiar su templo, recoger la ropa regada y preparar la que su omega se pondría para visitar el pequeño poblado de Rodorio, un juego limpio que siempre guardaba en su templo para ocasiones como esa, en las que no pudieran controlarse.

Al terminar, salió a sus jardines, a la entrada de su templo, conociendo de antemano que Manigoldo se tardaría mucho tiempo en salir del agua, durante aquellos días, creía que se volvía uno con ese elemento y decían que la sirena era él, sólo por su belleza o por la forma de su signo, preguntándose si ocurriría lo mismo de haber nacido bajo la estrella de géminis o la de cáncer, en el supuesto de que sus signos estuvieran intercambiados.

**22**

Kardia y Degel se amaban, de eso no había ninguna clase de duda, lo sentían en su cuerpo, en su corazón, en cada una de sus células, aun su cosmos brillaba en conjunto cuando peleaban.

Pero a veces Degel temía lo que hubiera pasado con el de no conocer a su escorpión, si su corazón hubiera muerto junto con sus sentimientos, al incrementarse el frio absoluto de su cosmos, como según creía pasaba con su signo.

Si la rosa estaba maldita por el veneno, acuario por la falta de sentimientos, la inhumana apatía que los diferenciaba de los otros santos, según decían, eso alimentaba su cero absoluto como el fuego lo hacía con el cosmos de su escorpión.

Degel había despertado temprano, observando como Kardia seguía recargado sobre su pecho con algo parecido a la inocencia, complacido por estar en sus brazos y estaba seguro que nada era tan hermoso como él, ni siquiera el mismo Albafica de Piscis, cuya belleza legendaria había prendado a más de uno.

Junto al peso de Kardia en su pecho, había otro mucho menor, aquel maravilloso regalo que le entrego cuando apenas eran unos adolecentes en el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta que él era su admirador secreto.

Una esfera de color azul profundo, con algunas betas verdes rodeándolo, una prenda que muchos veían sólo como una prueba de su don o un trofeo que coleccionar, pero aquel que había estudiado ese fenómeno durante mucho tiempo, tratando de comprender la razón de su deseo absoluto por su compañero, lo comprendía mejor que nadie.

Esa esfera en su cuello con el color de su cosmos impreso en ella, tan insignificante como era, pequeña, casi del tamaño de una perla, sin un brillo característico colgando de una cadena de un metal desconocido podría pasar desapercibida como una joya cualquiera o tal vez una simple roca de un color llamativo, un mero juguete de niño.

Sabía que muchos omegas llegaban a venderlas, algunas cayendo en manos equivocadas, otras olvidadas por el tiempo, pero algunas llegaban a parar con sus legítimos dueños, a los que llamaban Alfas o hijos de Zeus, pero no lo eran, como sus contrapartes, también fueron engendrados por la diosa Hera sin ayuda de su esposo, porque ellos nacían en pares.

Condenados a buscar el pedazo de alma que les hacía falta, uno que era custodiado por su contraparte, al contrario de lo que pensaban los filósofos, los omegas nacían completos, eran fuertes, resistentes de una forma en que los llamados alfas no lo eran, porque su alma estaba quebrantada como castigo de la diosa madre, poniéndoles como única condición para disfrutar de sus campos siempre verdes encontrar el trozo de su alma que era custodiada por su omega.

Pero al mismo tiempo no había que temer porque su omega la cuidaba hasta el día en que ellos llegaban por ella, la encontraban como a muchos les gustaba decir, creyendo que era el alma del omega lo que era contenido en esa piedrita insignificante, de la cual muchos querían apoderarse sin pudor o moral alguna.

Considerándola un trofeo, trastornando el significado de la bendición de la diosa Hera cuando un solo alfa poderoso, llegaba a tener varios omegas en algunas culturas, encerrándolos en serrallos o cárceles, apartándolos de su pareja.

En occidente no eran mejores, concertando arreglos nupciales desde su niñez o nacimiento, entregándolos a una pareja equivocada, muchas veces mayores que los omegas, tal vez por muchos años, sin importarle la voluntad de la diosa madre, permitiendo que se realizaran las temidas cacerías.

No obstante, en los casos afortunados en los cuales un omega y un alfa lograban encontrarse la dicha era plena, por fin, después de una larga vida de dolor, de pesar, sintiéndose sofocados alejados del otro, llegaban a verse, tal vez por el azar o por designio divino, y sí lograban entregarse el uno al otro podían decir que habían encontrado el paraíso.

Recibiendo ese día la bendición del amor de su compañero al mismo tiempo que una pequeña parte de su alma se fusionaba con el otro, en ese collar que portaban desde el día de su nacimiento.

El que mostraba con orgullo, comprendiendo mejor que su escorpión que no era una propiedad, que no era un esclavo ni un sirviente, sino un tesoro y un guardián, que los dos se pertenecían o en todo caso, desde su nacimiento le perteneció a Kardia como nunca podría pertenecerle a nadie más.

— ¿Qué tanto miras?

Shion y Aspros eran un par de estúpidos al creer que podían forzar esa clase de unión con otro ser, como cada uno de los que una vez lo intentaron, lo único que lograban era si bien, por algún tiempo tener a su pareja, que esta terminara encontrándose con su elegido a sus espaldas, si es que ya lo habían encontrado, o si no era así, que su compañero sufriera una amarga angustia al ser obligado a compartir su lecho con alguien que no solo no deseaba, ni llegaría a amar, sino por quien sentía desagrado y hasta temor.

— A ti, lo hermoso y lo ingenuo que puedes llegar a ser.

Kardia lo ignoro al principio, sonrojándose al instante molestándose por el atrevimiento de su compañero, para después sentir como lo sostenían de la barbilla, mirándolo con una sonrisa condescendiente, la misma que usaba Degel cuando creía que comprendía algo que él no, una que le hacía rabiar.

— No te molestes, en realidad no comprendo cómo puedes creer que yo te poseo cuando eres tu quien me posee a mí.

Degel inmediatamente volvió a besarlo, aun era muy temprano, tenían mucho tiempo para ellos solos antes de que fueran mandados a llamar, en realidad, creía que Sage no se atrevería a interrumpirlos, conociendo de antemano que debía apaciguar a su escorpión después de su osada decisión de abandonar el santuario, la que era unilateral como dijo su amante.

— Lo hiciste desde la primera vez que pude hablar contigo.

Kardia respondió al beso con ímpetu, restregando sus piernas contra las suyas, rasguñando su espalda con algo de fuerza, como en venganza por su comentario acerca de su inocencia, riéndose cuando Degel jadeo al sentir sus sexos rozarse debajo de las sabanas.

— O verte, eras hermoso.

Kardia recodaba aquel día con claridad, lo mucho que odiaba ser ignorado por su joven compañero de entrenamiento, cuántos libros destruyo con el simple afán de ganar su atención y lo emocionado que estaba al recibir las primeras cartas.

— Sólo dices tonterías.

Respondió, sintiendo como Degel lo volteaba en el colchón, mordisqueando su cuello con delicadeza, dejando una marca que solamente él podría ver, deslizando su lengua sobre su pecho, deteniéndose en su ombligo por unos instantes, recorriendo sus muslos con ambas manos.

— Sí… hazlo así…

Susurro a medias cuando los labios de su amante rodearon su hombría, apenas un ligero roce, enredando sus dedos en su vello púbico, riéndose entre dientes cuando Kardia comenzó a elevar sus caderas impúdicamente.

— Como tú digas, Kardia.

Llevando una de sus manos, la izquierda a sus testículos al mismo tiempo que con la otra rodeaba su sexo, llevándolo a sus labios para que pudiera chuparlo, rodearlos con su boca, apenas la cabeza.

Succionando con algo de fuerza, usando su lengua para delinear cada milímetro de su anatomía, devorándolo con calma, como lo hacía con los libros que llegaban a sus manos, entreteniéndose con cada gesto de su amante, con cada insignificante granito de información, para lograr incendiar su cuerpo de la única forma en que era segura para él, todo ese tiempo usando su aire frío para controlar su temperatura corporal.

Kardia se limitaba a sostenerse de su cabello, empujando sus caderas al ritmo de sus movimientos, abriendo las piernas para darle mucho más espacio, todo el que deseara, sus ojos abriéndose casi desorbitadamente cuando de pronto, dos dedos humedecidos con el aceite que había conseguido Degel para la noche anterior, se hicieron con su cuerpo.

— Eso es tu próstata Kardia…

Le informo apretándolo con un tercer dedo, haciéndose lugar un cuarto, abriéndolo con lentitud, con un movimiento de tijeras, el mismo que usaba siempre pero cada ocasión le parecía excitante, nuevo y sensual, haciéndole ver estrellas con tan pocas caricias.

— Siempre hablas demasiado, ya sé lo que es…

Por supuesto que lo sabía, no era esa la primera vez que le explicaba con detalle cada uno de sus movimientos, usando lenguaje formal, cuando su dulce escorpión se limitaba a decir incoherencias, riéndose cuando lo maldijo con una de aquellas palabras que tanto le gustaban al sentir un quinto dedo.

— Te he dicho que puede caber otro dedo más cuando has sido atendido correctamente, pero eso ya lo sabías, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos de esta forma.

Degel detuvo de pronto todo movimiento, aun la succión en su hombría, alejándose algunos centímetros de Kardia, los suficientes para verlo temblando, respirando hondo, como si apenas hubiera terminado de un pesado entrenamiento, observándole de reojo con los dientes apretados.

Docenas de gotitas recorrían su piel delicada, aun las cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo, un elixir salado que probo con hambre, su escorpión era delicioso, como el mejor manjar o un trago de agua en medio del desierto.

— Me gustas demasiado.

Kardia bajo su mirada a su entrepierna, su sexo era grande y grueso, con un color que consideraba muy bonito, tragando saliva cuando Degel se acomodo entre sus piernas, abriéndolo mucho más al sostenerlo por detrás de las rodillas.

— Pero eso ya lo sabes, no es cierto, Kardia.

Degel espero a escuchar una respuesta suya, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un ligero asentimiento, que le siguió a una fuerte embestida del generalmente calmado santo de cristal, quien apenas podía controlarse en ese momento cuando estaba a su lado y su escorpión tenía esa expresión inocente en su rostro, logrando que se quejara al sentir la embestida, golpeando su cabeza con el puño cerrado.

— ¡Eres un bruto!

Degel siempre era así cuando estaban juntos, por fuera era un santo controlado, pacifico y sensato, pero por dentro, era todo un pervertido, como el día y la noche, pensó Kardia con algo de diversión, gimiendo cuando su amante comenzó a moverse en su interior, sosteniéndolo con fuerza de las rodillas.

— Perdona, pero pronto saldré a una misión y no quiero que me olvides.

Kardia sabía que Degel estaba a punto de salir, pero esa excusa era simplemente absurda porque él sería su compañero de misión como siempre, por lo cual, en venganza apretó sus piernas para presionar la hombría de su amante, recibiendo un gemido sonoro de sus labios.

— ¿En serio?

Pregunto sosteniéndose de los barrotes de la cama, arqueando sus caderas cuando Degel cambio su postura, esta vez sosteniendo uno de sus muslos, aun en su interior, clavándose en su cuerpo, atacando su próstata con ímpetu.

— Ya se te olvido que yo te acompañare a esa misión y que por ende no podre olvidarte, porque seguramente no me dejaras tranquilo ni un solo instante de nuestro viaje, Degel.

Su amante asintió riéndose entre dientes, porque mentir, ellos eran unos amantes muy inventivos pero su escorpión tenía la culpa de eso, sí no lo quería a su lado a cada instante no debería ser tan atractivo ni seducirlo con cada movimiento que realizaba, mucho menos actuar como lo hizo la noche anterior reclamando su atención en su cuerpo, sin embargo Kardia encontraría esas palabras absurdas, en realidad, sabía que se molestaría demasiado con él si las escuchaba.

— Me conoces bien Kardia y creo que ya sabes, que esto es culpa tuya.

Kardia se soltó de los barrotes cuando de nueva cuenta Degel cambio sus posturas, esta vez sentándolo sobre sus piernas, jalándolo en su dirección para poder ver sus ojos cuando ambos lograran llegar a su orgasmo, lamiendo su cuello para después besar sus labios.

— Si tú lo dices.

Susurro encajando sus afiladas uñas en su piel para dejarle marcas que otros pudieran ver, su alfa era tan hermoso que podrían intentar arrebatárselo y quería darles una advertencia antes de matarlos por su osadía, al mismo tiempo que arqueaba su espalda con éxtasis, sintiendo como la semilla de su compañero lo inundaba, mojándolo a él con la suya, los dos temblando, derrumbándose en la cama debajo de los rayos de luz que se adentraban curiosos en su habitación.

— Debe ser cierto…

***23***

Radamanthys despertó pocas horas después, la fiebre de su cuerpo había disminuido considerablemente, ya podía pensar con claridad como lo dijera su fiel arpía, quien yacía a su lado, recargado en su almohada, completamente dormido.

Hola, ya sé que dije que actualizare los jueves y eso hare, sin embargo, los primeros de cada mes, agregare un capitulo extra como agradecimiento a sus lecturas, comentarios y kudos.

Además, les tengo unas preguntas.

¿Hasta el momento cual es su pareja favorita?

¿Por qué les gusta o no el omegaverse?

Otra pregunta.

¿De los alfa no correspondidos cual es su favorito hasta ahora?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***22***

Radamanthys despertó pocas horas después, la fiebre de su cuerpo había disminuido considerablemente, ya podía pensar con claridad como lo dijera su fiel arpía y su eterno alfa, quien yacía a su lado, recargado en una de sus almohadas, completamente dormido.

Con cuidado de no despertar a su amante, se levanto de la cama sin cubrir su cuerpo, estirando sus músculos al mismo tiempo que iba tomando nota de todos los destrozos que provoco en su habitación, todo lo que tendría que remplazar, aun su cava, la que se congelo instantáneamente quebrando las botellas de licor que en ese momento se desperdiciaba en su piso negro.

Lo gracioso era que no le importaba el desorden ni la destrucción provocada por su desesperado intento por detener la fiebre del celo, tampoco el castigo de la dama negra que para ese momento ya debería saber que castigo trataría de imponerle.

Pero lo que si le preocupaba era el intruso en sus habitaciones, en su santuario, el saberse observado en aquel momento de intimidad con su alfa de cabello rosa, algo pequeño a comparación suya, pero cuya lealtad y honor le cautivaban, aun el cuidado que siempre mostraba con él.

La forma en que pronunciaba su nombre, todo el amor que sentía por él junto al respeto que le profesaba, cuando muchos otros hubieran aprovechado el poder que le otorgaba nombrándolo su alfa, tratando de dominarle sin cuidado alguno por su persona.

Radamanthys estaba seguro de quien era el intruso en su paraíso dentro del inframundo, quien fue a visitarlo sin siquiera anunciarse, el que le había visto entregándose a su alfa, quien carecía del poder necesario para enfrentarse a uno de sus rivales o tal vez, el único de ellos, porque en toda su inmortalidad a medias nadie más, ni aliado ni enemigo había estado interesado en tenerle para sus placeres.

Ni siquiera cuando era humano llegaron a considerarlo deseable, tal vez porque era el hijo de Asterión, tal vez porque su apariencia los intimidaba y preferían un omega delicado que pudieran someter con facilidad.

Sin embargo, recordando las palabras de Garuda se preguntaba si estaba en lo cierto y Minos, el que fuera su hermano en algún momento de su vida, en realidad lo deseaba a su lado.

De ser así, desde cuando quería poseerle y que hacía en sus habitaciones, con qué motivo ingresar a ellas cuando estaba comenzando su celo, para Radamanthys, por el momento, la mera idea de que Minos le deseara, era inconcebible.

Aun así era el único que podría entrar sin su permiso, que lo menospreciaba tanto como para violar la integridad de su cuarto, creyendo que no se daría cuenta de que les observo, no sabía por cuanto tiempo, pero sí que fue demasiado.

Valentine despertó sintiendo el frio de su cama, la pérdida de su amado señor en su lecho, creyendo al principio que solamente había sido un sueño esa gloriosa entrega, ese omega perfecto en sus brazos, él, que carecía de las cualidades que muchos imaginaban debía tener un alfa.

Llevo entonces su brazo a donde minutos atrás había estado recostado su amado Wyvern, sintiendo el vacio comerse su cordura de momento, haciendo que se levantara de pronto para poder admirarle desnudo, en medio de su habitación.

Las líneas rojas de su placer culpable remarcando la palidez de su amado señor, quien parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos, haciendo que se preocupara de pronto, creyendo que tal vez le daría la espalda ahora que había logrado apaciguar su fiebre.

Sabía que ese temor era infundado, pero siempre existiría mientras la lealtad de su señor por su dios fuera tan inquebrantable como hasta ese momento, Valentine sabía que se trataba de un traidor, tal vez un hereje, pero a quien amaba sobre todo, a quien seguiría al mismo infierno era a su omega, no al dios Hades, ni mucho menos a Pandora.

— ¿Mi señor Radamanthys?

Radamanthys le ignoro al principio y levanto un hilo de cabello blanco del suelo corroborando sus temores, sin responder en un principio a la pregunta de Valentine, quien le observaba desde su cama con miedo, seguro que una vez hubiera saciado su cuerpo, parado el dolor de la fiebre que lo enloquecía, rompería su palabra, lanzándolo lejos de su cama.

— No me digas de esa forma Valentine.

Valentine asintió, sin saber que responder, notando como Radamanthys observaba algo en su mano con demasiado detenimiento, las marcas rojas de sus garras aun seguían frescas, algunas se abrieron cuando dormían, apreciando la palidez de su amo, cada uno de los músculos marcados de su cuerpo.

— Solo dime Radamanthys cuando estemos en nuestro lecho, recuerda que aquí yo no soy tu superior ni estoy por debajo de ti.

La arpía por un momento pensó en levantarse de la cama para ver que sostenía su señor, sin embargo, de pronto lo dejo caer con una sonrisa en los labios, una que siempre indicaba que su enemigo sufriría las consecuencias de su estupidez, al mismo tiempo que caminaba de regreso a su cama, parecía que aun no tenía suficiente.

— Yo no me entregaría a quien no considere mi igual.

Valentine asintió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, su temor disipándose como el humo, abriendo las cobijas para que Radamanthys regresara a su lecho, deseando sumergirse en su calor, pero conformándose con tenerlo a su lado, con que le permitiera admirarle desnudo, pacifico, como un dragón casi domesticado, una imagen que era sólo suya como su alfa y su más humilde sirviente.

— Yo seré tu omega hasta que ya no me desees más.

Pero, su omega y su señor, se detuvo a la mitad del camino hacia sus brazos, recorriendo esta vez sus rodillas, suponiendo que debía darle una oportunidad de cambiar de opinión, explicarle que Minos, les había observado.

— Mi promesa sigue intacta mi alfa…

Que Minos le deseaba, no sabía desde cuanto tiempo atrás, pero aun el propio Garuda estaba consternado por aquel sentimiento en su colega, en el primer juez del inframundo, quien era su espectro superior.

— Sin embargo, creo que te debo esto Valentine.

El espectro de cabello rosa trago saliva con dificultad cuando Radamanthys lamio su muslo, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, leyendo cada uno de sus pensamientos, sus deseos, con el don que Hades les había otorgado a sus jueces.

Sintiendo su amor y su lujuria arremeterlo con fuerza, haciéndole dudar, no quería perder aquel dulce sentimiento, su alfa era todo lo que necesitaba en un amante sin convertirlo en un sirviente, él no quería servirle a su compañero, sólo por aquel motivo, para no convertirse en un omega débil como los que vio en Creta a los pies de sus alfas era que le servía a su dios Hades.

Destrozando su cuerpo, aguantando los insultos de su hermana, entrenando hasta sangrar, esforzándose por ser un arma perfecta, tal vez un perro guardián, pero no un omega sumiso a los pies de su alfa.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba existiendo en ese mundo aun podía verlos, omegas de mirada perdida, ojos muertos a los pies de sus compañeros, todos ellos hermosos, todos delicados.

Recordaba un suceso en particular que le hacía temer por momentos que su destino hubiera sido diferente, la razón por la cual se esforzaba tanto en el ejercito de su dios, por tener su libertad y el alfa que le apetecía, no el que pudo violarlo usando su debilidad.

Asterión les hacia acompañarle en muchos de sus viajes de estado, quería que aprendieran a gobernar, a ser buenos lideres, ese día en particular tuvieron que asistir con un senador que vivía en un punto demasiado alejado de la capital, una localidad inmunda con una hermosa mansión en la punta más alta de aquellas tierras.

Ese senador tenía más de un omega, el menor tenía su edad pero todos habían sido domesticados durante su celo, sus ojos estaban vacios, nada se reflejaba en ellos y por un momento, tuvo que aferrarse a una mano, esa era la de Minos, quien pensaba comprendía su terror al comprender que eso podía pasarle a él también.

El era un omega y tarde o temprano tendría ese destino, pero de alguna forma pudo escapar de aquella pesadilla, casi por cada una de sus vidas hasta que encontró a su fiel arpía, su hermoso alfa que lo trataba con respeto.

El era un muchacho, apenas se había presentado su maldición y su padre Asterión seguía tratándolo como un igual, dándole la misma educación que a sus hermanos, tal vez no tuvo el corazón para darle la clase de lecciones que su madre en aquella vida sí pudo.

Un omega debía ser obediente, sumiso y hermoso, tenía que mostrar la misma clase de dedicación que él tenía en la guerra con su alfa, aceptar cualquier castigo, agradecer cualquier premio, someterse a la voluntad de un ser inferior sólo porque lo habían escogido para él o fue el primero en poseerle.

Aunque le gustaba el dolor y había buscado un compañero por mucho tiempo, aun siendo el heredero de una familia noble, esperaba que este fuera como Valentine, una criatura gentil que le respetara, pero al mismo tiempo le diera lo que su cuerpo le pedía, que supiera hasta que punto era suficiente, cuando el placer dejaba de serlo para convertirse en dolor, un premio en un castigo y nunca traspasara esa línea.

— Minos estuvo aquí, parece que me desea y si tú quieres, aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte, yo no me molestaría por eso.

Le ofreció aun lamiendo su cuerpo, sus ojos amarillos fijos en los suyos, robándole la respiración, haciéndole tragar saliva al pensar que esta criatura era su compañero, que pensaba que algún día le dejaría libre, que lo abandonaría por cualquier motivo.

— Es más, te libero de tu promesa…

Probablemente no entendía el amor que le profesaba, lo mucho que le amaba ni como espero durante su adolescencia por ser amado por su señor, admirándole desde lejos por miedo a ser rechazado y que le arrebataran la gloria de servirle.

— Eres libre…

Radamanthys era muy tramposo, le ofrecía una libertad que no quería al mismo tiempo que tocaba su cuerpo, dibujando pequeñas siluetas en sus muslos, tomando una dirección por demás apreciada, deteniéndose en su ingle, en donde mantuvo las yemas de sus dedos dando vueltas, esperando su respuesta.

— Ya se lo dije antes, no quiero las migajas de su afecto y no me conformare con una sola noche.

El Wyvern se relamió los labios antes de besar su entrepierna, sosteniéndose de las rodillas de su amante, quien jadeo con sorpresa arqueando su cuello, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como su omega, su amado señor lo chupaba, sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas pintadas de rojo.

Sus manos abandonaron sus rodillas para sostener su sexo, acariciando sus testículos, moviéndolos como si se tratasen de pelotas en un saco, con cuidado, coordinando aquel movimiento con el vaivén de su cabeza, el cual iba aumentando de velocidad, chupándolo con mayor fuerza, deteniéndose de pronto cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, logrando que su orgasmo se retrasara e iniciando de nuevo cuando creía que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo.

Valentine abrió los ojos para ver el cabello rubio de su amado moverse con la cadencia de su boca, su sexo rodeado por sus labios, sus dedos jugando con sus testículos, sintiendo que aquella imagen era suficiente para llevarlo al clímax y de pronto, con las puntas de sus dedos recorrió su espalda, primero las líneas rojas, para después posarse en sus nalgas, su amado no era el único que les brindaría placer pensó con picardía.

Moviéndose de tal forma que logro llevar dos dedos a la entrada de su dragón, esta vez eran aquellos que tenían puesta la armadura, haciendo que aumentaran de tamaño, que la sensación fuera fría, casi dolorosa, logrando que su señor se detuviera, abandonando su placentera tarea para gemir por aquel contacto repentino, reanudando su tarea poco después entre gemidos apagados por su hombría.

Radamanthys llevo una de sus manos libres a su sexo, masturbándose con ella con rapidez, sin demasiada delicadeza, chupando con fuerza, presentando una imagen erótica que solo con verla su cuerpo se incendiaria por culpa del deseo y terminaría derramándose en esa boca de labios delgados.

No obstante Valentine había aprendido a no dejar que su cuerpo lo traicionara, sin atreverse a mostrar un ápice lo mucho que le deseaba cuando eran apenas unos muchachos, mucho menos cuando se trataba de su amado señor y en ese momento no quería que las atenciones de su Wyvern terminaran tan pronto.

Algunos minutos más faltaron para que Radamanthys eyaculara en su propia mano, redoblando sus esfuerzos por llevarlo al clímax relajo su garganta para que pudiera llegar un poco más adentro, sintiendo el vello púbico de color rosa haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

Valentine cuando su señor los cubrió con su semilla se limito a sostenerse de su cabello dorado, enredando los dedos en las hebras, recargado en la cabecera de la cama, sus ojos abiertos fijos en su amado para no perderse un solo instante de aquel glorioso placer.

Jadeando sin pudor, moviendo sus caderas con delicadeza, las que su amado dragón apenas podía sostener hasta que por fin ya no pudo más e intento separarse de aquella deliciosa boca que lo recibía no queriendo insultar a su omega derramándose en su boca, sintiendo como Radamanthys aplicaba más fuerza en sus dedos, tragando toda su semilla, sin dejar que una sola gota se derramara.

Recargándose poco después en sus muslos, recuperando la respiración, sus ojos cerrados con una expresión de victoria, suponiendo que aquella había sido una clase de combate, uno por demás placentero.

— Debemos darnos un baño…

Valentine le ayudaría a darse un baño como en el pasado, pero antes debían reparar lo que su señor destruyo por culpa de su premura y de su indecisión, observando como medio cuarto era inservible, tanto como la cama que ya nadie podría utilizar para dormir, pero eso era trabajo de los sirvientes del inframundo, no de ellos.

— Hemos hecho todo un desastre, eso es cierto mi amado señor.

Radamanthys por un momento quiso quejarse, le había dado una orden, no quería que le llamara por su titulo en privado, sin embargo, de pronto escucharon como un intruso abría la puerta de sus habitaciones irrumpiendo por segunda ocasión en su paraíso.

— No dejes que te vean.

Sólo una persona lo importunaría de aquella forma, por lo que Radamanthys cubriéndose con su túnica de tocados rojos, mostrando pudor y respeto por el intruso se levanto con premura para que no ingresaran en su habitación, enjuagándose la boca con un vaso de licor que había dejado a medio tomar antes de zambullirse en la tina con agua del río congelado.

— Como usted diga mi señor.

Valentine se levanto de la cama y lo siguió, escondiéndose detrás de una pared, junto a su amado, quien solo atino a medio hincarse antes de recibir una fuerte bofetada, Pandora parecía sumamente molesta, su gato mascota muy entretenido.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme?

Radamanthys no respondió a ese insulto, sólo término de arrodillarse, sabía que su cabello no estaba presentable, que ella podía ver con bastante claridad la razón de su demora o su desobediencia, si es que lo hubiera mandado llamar cuando estaba con su fiel arpía, su alfa.

— Lo siento mi señora, pero no se dé que me está hablando.

Pandora llevo una mano a su rostro con un fingido gesto de nauseas, observando la magnitud del daño en sus habitaciones, estaba segura que debajo de la túnica estaba desnudo y que esa arpía estaba cerca, o lo estuvo hasta pocos minutos antes de su llegada.

— Tú no eres un perro, eres una zorra.

Radamanthys se quedo estático, no sostuvo su mejilla ni dijo nada más, sin comprender el motivo de la furia de su señora, porque parecía molestarse por esa sencilla noticia, pero no era su lugar juzgarla, eso lo haría su dios Hades, pero al mismo tiempo no creía merecerse un insulto como ese.

— Radamanthys de Wyvern, el único omega al servicio de mi hermano.

Pandora camino con severidad en dirección de la cama, notando las manchas y la suciedad de su encuentro de pasión, parecía que Valentine se le había adelantado a Minos, otra vez, probablemente usando su cercanía y la confianza ciega del juez de cabellera rubia, quien merecía un alfa de mayor poder, uno como el señor de los hilos.

— ¿Dónde está esa traicionera avecilla tuya Radamanthys?

Estaba a su lado, pero su señor le solicito que no lo vieran, por lo que no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió, Radamanthys estuvo a punto de responder, peor Pandora lo sostuvo del mentón, sus ojos negros fijos en los suyos amarillos, tomando una decisión que no le gustaría al fiel Wyvern, pero suponía era lo mejor, no porque quisiera castigarlo al no confiar en ella, sino porque el único omega de su hermano, debía tener una pareja digna, no ese traicionero guerrero de cabellera rosa.

— No importa, estoy segura que Valentine jamás podrá mantener su dominio sobre ti, no cuando Minos te desea.

Eso era demasiado, aun para Minos, pensó Radamanthys, aun quieto con la rodilla en el suelo, observando fijamente al felino amanerado que tenía la suerte de ser un beta, no un omega, creyendo que eran falsas las suposiciones, probablemente ninguno de los omegas era femenino, o débil o delicado.

— El a diferencia de ese buitre comprende las jerarquías del inframundo y me visito para pedir tu mano, Radamanthys.

Radamanthys volteo a verla sorprendido, sin importar lo que hiciera Minos, o cualquier otro alfa, su señor había dado reglas muy claras, si existía un omega que tuviera un compañero, sin importar quien fuera, debía ser respetado.

A menos que se realizara una justa, en ese momento el ganador obtenía el favor del omega, sin embargo, al ser uno de los jueces del inframundo él podía pelear para defender a su pareja, por esa razón de existir algún espectro que le deseara, nunca se habían atrevido a retar a su fiel arpía, porque sabían que tendrían que vérselas con él.

— Y yo, por tu bien, y porque sé que no sabes elegir una pareja, acepte su propuesta.

Solo que las jerarquías en el inframundo eran de suma importancia y Minos, el era más fuerte, el tenía un puesto más alto en los círculos del inframundo, no temería enfrentársele como, sí lograba lastimar a su fiel arpía, no sería castigado ni le evitarían tomarlo para sí, puesto que se trataba de su superior, no porque fuera un alfa y él un omega.

— ¡Usted no puede dar esa orden!

***23***

Poco a poco fue quitándose la ropa, dejándola en uno de los muebles, perfectamente doblada, los músculos de su cuerpo marcados debajo de su piel blanca, demasiado tersa para el arduo entrenamiento que realizaba cotidianamente.

El agua de la tina siempre estaba fresca, a Cid no le gustaba estar sucio y sumergiéndose en ella fue calmando poco a poco el ardor de su cuerpo, la fiebre del celo, como cada año pasaría algunos días incómodos, preguntándose cómo era que había perdido su collar, aquel que sin duda no brillaría si el arquero lo tocaba, puesto que no era él quien debía acompañarlo en la eternidad.

— No debo pensar en él… pero aun así…

Le era tan difícil no pensar en Sisyphus, en su sonrisa, en su forma de hablar o moverse, en lo mucho que lo deseaba, porque aquella era la verdad, deseaba a su amigo como nunca desearía a nadie más.

Soñaba con él cada uno de sus celos, con ser poseído con amabilidad en algunas ocasiones, con fuerza en otras, pero siempre con el día en que le amara, una idea patética porque lo rechazo, de una forma tan simple que se preguntaba si en realidad era su alfa, si acaso no estaba equivocado.

Oneiros intento marcharse, pero al ver como su espada iba desnudándose prefirió ponerse cómodo, esperar por el espectáculo que seguramente seguiría, el que empezó como todos los demás siempre lo hacían, con Cid ingresando en agua helada, una fea costumbre de muchos omegas, creyendo que de esa forma podrían calmar su deseo.

Cid cerró los ojos ignorando que le observaban, el dios del sueño, sin perderse un instante del sensual espectáculo que realizaba al ducharse, notando que primero lavo sus brazos, después su cuello, sonrojándose cuando pasó su mano por su pecho, llevándola en dirección de sus piernas.

Sus pensamientos en Sisyphus, en lo que se imaginaba que hubiera sido si él fuera su alfa, su compañero, si en realidad lo deseara como mucho tiempo atrás pensó que lo hacía.

Los movimientos de su alfa serían delicados pero firmes, primero trataría de tocar su piel, con cuidado de no asustarlo, después irían cambiando lentamente, convirtiéndose en algo posesivo, en puro deseo, recorriendo su cuello con su lengua, marcándolo con sus dientes pronunciando su nombre con lujuria que no reprimiría.

Oneiros se relamió los labios al ver que Cid llevaba su mano a su entrepierna, acariciando uno de sus pezones con las puntas de sus dedos, mordiéndose el labio.

Sus movimientos lentos, sensuales, sus gemidos apenas audibles en su habitación, obligándolo a acercarse un poco, arriesgándose a que lo descubriera, notando como a pesar de que ya le había dado placer, su hombría seguía despierta, necesitaba muchas más caricias.

Lo necesitaba pero no podía dejar que le viera, sólo admirarle desde lejos, soportando la tentación como cada año, esperando que muy pronto esa tortura terminara con su espada segura, atendida, hermosa en su frialdad y completamente suya, que por fin tuviera a su amada espada en donde debería estar.

El dios del sueño había sido seducido muchas vidas en el pasado por este mismo hombre y cada vez le era más difícil controlarse de no cometer una locura, de no seguir las órdenes de su padre o su tío.

Pero ellos no comprendían nada del deseo, ellos carecían de sentimientos, eran después de todo la muerte y el sueño, dos entidades que odiaban a la humanidad, así como a los dioses del Olimpo.

A la diosa pavorreal que forjo a esta criatura fuera de su alcance, no comprendía porque, pero poco le importaba en realidad, Cid sería suyo, no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás en esta ocasión.

Menos cuando podía imaginarse a si mismo dándole placer, tocándolo con sus manos, sus piernas abiertas para darle cabida en esa tina, la espalda de Cid contra su pecho, a quien levantaría de pronto, empalándolo en su hombría, levantándolo y dejándolo caer, recibiendo gloriosos gemidos de sus labios.

Quebrando aquella fachada, trayéndolo a la vida, poseyéndolo como nunca nadie más podría lograrlo, llevando sus manos a su sexo, rodeándole con ellas para apurar el paso de sus caricias, detenerlo cuando estuviera a punto de derramarse en su mano, recibiendo de su amante una sonrisa, apenas perceptible, su deseo a flor de piel, apoderándose de su divinidad y de su cordura.

Cid le suplicaría por dejarlo terminar, por sentir su semilla en su cuerpo, llenándolo con ella, recibiendo mas gemidos, esta vez fuertes y claros, mostrándole su agrado, su aprecio, el placer que sus caricias, solamente las suyas, podían brindarle.

Pero él no tendría piedad, no dejaría de arremeter contra su próstata hasta que se hubiera saciado, llenándolo cuando por fin Cid no fuera más que un revoltijo de lujuria y placer, deseo por su alfa, quien solo entonces permitiría que tuviera un orgasmo, uno tan grandioso que perdería el conocimiento.

Poco después lo cargaría en sus brazos, llevándolo a su cama, para continuar con sus placeres, Cid no tendría un celo tranquilo, nadie lo dejaría solo en ese momento, porque él, que era un dios que moría de celos y lujuria por este hombre, no dejaría de poseerlo hasta que no deseara a nadie más, hasta que pudiera borrar el nombre del arquero de sus labios y solo recordara el suyo.

— ¡Sisyphus!

Pronuncio Cid, rompiendo el hechizo, logrando que el dios del sueño apretara los dientes, furioso por ser rechazado, aunque controlándose, su espada seguramente había crecido creyendo que el arquero debía ser su alfa, no lo recordaba, se dijo, no era su culpa pronunciar otro nombre cuando alcanzara el orgasmo.

Cid cerró los ojos después de limpiar su mano con el agua fresca de su tina, sin saber que la sombra que se había atrevido a besarlo cuando dormía en su cama seguía presente en aquella habitación, observándolo desde lejos, admirando su belleza, aquella que parecía nadie en ese santuario lleno de ciegos o idiotas comprendía como él hacía.

No podía dejar que le notara, pero aun así, debía encontrar una forma para ingresar en el santuario de forma segura para poder llevarse a su omega o en todo caso, provocar que su espada saliera de su santuario.

Estaba seguro que en ese momento tenía poder suficiente para derrotarlo, su espada aun no estaba del todo pulida y ese arquero vivía para esa diosa, ignorando su amor o su deseo por su vanidad.

Aun así su padre y su tío habían sido muy claros, no podían arriesgarse a ser vistos, aun no debían atacar, sino hasta que el ejercito del dios Hades hubiera mermado sus fuerzas, cuando los jueces iniciaran una disputa innecesaria por un guerrero que si bien era poderoso, no era la clase de criatura por la cual iniciarías una guerra como la de Troya.

Sin duda alguna, ese omega en particular era una contradicción a lo que se suponía eran los hijos de Hera, no como su hermosa espada de semblante adusto, pero de belleza incalculable.

Cuyo cuerpo creado para el amor y no la guerra se le presentaba como un banquete, tentándolo a dejarse ver, a llevárselo en ese instante en que descansaba sumergido en el agua helada de aquella tina, que habían acariciado su cuerpo con aquellas manos que pronto lo venerarían.

El no era un dios de los primeros círculos como su padre, pero sería el amo de su espada, el único que pudiera blandirla, su señor, su alfa, esta vez nadie podría arrebatarla de su lado, ni el propio Zeus o cualquier otro infeliz que quisiera robarle su tan añorado premio.

Cid poco a poco iba lavando su cansancio, aun estaba nervioso, creyendo que algo extraño pasaba en esa habitación, tal vez la fiebre no le dejaba darse cuenta de la razón de su malestar, tal vez solo era su imaginación, lo que fuera le hacía sentir vulnerable.

El intruso ya no pudo más y salió de aquella habitación, ya había visto suficiente como para hacerle querer ingresar en esa tina, apoderarse de su espada de pronto, cometiendo un error fatal que destruiría siglos de pequeños movimientos, insignificantes logros que les darían la oportunidad para lograr lo impensable.

Lo que su padre y su tío deseaban por sobre todo, pero que interfería con sus propios planes, por eso había conversado con ese santo dorado que amaba a un alfa que no podía tener, que lo despreciaba por el que debía ser su omega o eso suponía, ya que en ese preciso momento los dos se enfrascaban en la más vieja de las danzas, hiriendo a otro más.

Un hombre que caminaba en el abismo de la locura, sin darse cuenta que si acaso daba otro paso más se precipitaría hasta sumergirse en sus entrañas, ese hombre, porque después de aquella noche era obvio que aquel que deseaba no estaba hecho para él, podría servirle como el carnero lo haría por una oportunidad para seducir a quien amaba.

Después de todo él tenía razón, el amor y la lujuria eran fuerzas poderosas.

Después de todo su amor era lo que le ayudaba a poder fingir escuchar a su padre con tal de tener a su espada en sus brazos, a ese santo que en esos precisos momentos se complacía así mismo sin saber que su verdadero compañero, aquel que le deseaba con el ferviente ardor que debía sentir su alfa, se retiraba para no ser rechazado.

Esperando encontrar al segundo santo, al de géminis observando con pesar como la obsesión del poderoso lemuriano tomaba algo que pensaba le pertenecía, quien se había burlado de su confianza, de su amor, arriesgando su vida en el proceso si las advertencias de la supuesta sangre envenenada eran reales.

Así que tomando una decisión, supuso que lo mejor era visitar al segundo alfa despreciado, cuyo despecho le harían actuar de forma apresurada, tal vez no solo el despecho, sino la sangre venenosa que recorría las venas del santo de piscis.

Un hombre enamorado, como lo era el carnero y el mismo, nunca permitiría que lastimaran a su amado, eso era imposible para ellos, el tan solo permitirlo destruiría su cordura o su razón de ser.

Aspros no podía ser diferente, ese hombre, ese otro santo sería la otra llave que le permitiría ingresar al santuario a su voluntad una vez que los viejos ya no estuvieran, no solo eso, le permitirían recuperar su espada, a su omega, al mismo tiempo que ellos tomaban al suyo.

Uno enamorado de su verdugo, el otro nacido con un sexo contrario a su belleza, porque sin duda era una broma del destino que semejante beldad no fuera un omega, sino un alfa.

Pero aun los dioses se equivocaban, aun ellos no sabían que era lo mejor para sus creaciones o tal vez, su espectro omega debió ser un alfa y ese santo alfa un omega, lo que fuera, estaba hecho.

Y ese extraño giro en sus destinos le daba la oportunidad para tener lo que él, uno de los dioses del sueño deseaba, adelantándose a su padre o a su tío, quienes no podrían prever que serian traicionados.

***24***

El intruso en el santuario abandono el templo de su amada espada y descendió varios más, deteniéndose en la entrada del templo de Géminis, recibiendo un fuerte golpe del pobre idiota que creía que el santo de belleza innombrable sólo protegía a su compañero omega, no que ese omega era de hecho, el amante y el alfa de su amado cangrejo.

Hola, ya sé que dije que actualizare los jueves y eso hare, sin embargo, los primeros de cada mes, agregare un capitulo extra como agradecimiento a sus lecturas, comentarios y kudos.

Además, les tengo unas preguntas.

¿Hasta el momento cual es su pareja favorita?

¿Por qué les gusta o no el omegaverse?

Otra pregunta.

¿De los alfa no correspondidos cual es su favorito hasta ahora?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***24***

El intruso en el santuario abandono el templo de su amada espada y descendió varios más, deteniéndose en la entrada del templo de Géminis, recibiendo un fuerte golpe del pobre idiota que creía que el santo de belleza innombrable sólo protegía a su compañero omega, no que ese omega era de hecho, el amante y el alfa de su amado cangrejo.

— ¡No sé cómo has entrado pero no te permitiré llegar más lejos!

El espectro ya no estaba cubierto con una túnica, sino con su armadura, una con varias alas que de vez en cuando era surcado con líneas de cosmos ajenas al inframundo, señal de la protección divina que poseía en esos momentos.

El dios menor del sueño, Oneiros no respondió a la amenaza del santo de géminis, del hombre que se llamaba Aspros y decía estar enamorado de Manigoldo, tanto que moriría o mataría por mantenerlo seguro.

Como todo alfa con su omega, le deseaba de tal forma que ningún sacrificio era pequeño por la gloria de protegerle, una que hasta el momento le era negada.

— ¿Cómo no permitiste que otro alfa se robara a tu omega?

Pregunto el dios del sueño, esperando dañar la psique de Aspros, quien ya se tambaleaba en la locura, una impuesta por el dios Kairos, el dios del tiempo que se movía entre mundos a su antojo, libre de cualquier atadura o sentido.

No sabían porque les estaba ayudando en ese momento de oscuridad, pero su poder y su conocimiento eran recibidos, porque a fin de cuentas cosecharían el amor de sus omegas, podrían protegerlos, como este alfa deseaba cuidar de su cangrejo.

Aspros no supo que decir, pero respondió de la forma en que Oneiros supuso que lo haría, de pronto, ya no lo ataco, sino que su cuerpo se petrifico, apretando los dientes, observando a lo lejos el brillo de las rosas del templo de piscis, en donde su amado conejito se ocultaba de su afecto.

En donde era demasiado fácil imaginarse a los dos santos juntos, en un lecho envenenado, a Manigoldo pereciendo en los brazos de la sirena, Albafica usando su belleza como un arma que derroto a su paciencia, en donde Aspros, estaba seguro la mañana siguiente o cuando por fin su estúpido omega cometiera el último de sus errores, amanecería una doliente rosa con el cuerpo de su amado entre sus brazos.

— ¡No tengo porque escuchar tus palabras!

Grito de pronto negándose a sucumbir a sus propios temores, Manigoldo tarde o temprano le reconocería, en ese momento comenzarían su vida como una pareja y la rosa se perdería en el olvido.

No tenía porque preocuparse, no debía temer ni morirse de celos cada vez que los veía juntos, cuando recordaba que de pronto Manigoldo ya no lo buscaba, sino a la rosa, haciéndolo un intruso en su paraíso, el que le fue arrebatado a él.

Oneiros esquivo varios golpes más, sin duda este santo era poderoso, pero la noción de perder a su omega en los brazos de alguien más le obligaba a cometer demasiados errores, tal vez, lo único que le hacía moverse como lo hacía era su lealtad a su diosa, la que no era demasiada, por lo que podía ver.

— ¡Tus odiosas mentiras!

Pero de pronto, otro santo, el que había dudado de su propia información detuvo al mayor sujetándolo por la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarlo, ese era Shion de Aries, quien después de ver la barrera que Albafica había creado para proteger a Manigoldo supuso que lo que le decía su corazón era cierto, esos dos, de alguna forma habían logrado esquivar el veneno, usando su conexión como medio para lograrlo, una que le parecía blasfema y odiosa.

— No son mentiras, en este preciso momento…

Shion tuvo que callarse, no podía pronunciar lo que sabía como una verdad, era demasiado repugnante, su amigo, su rosa, Albafica, estaba en compañía de Manigoldo, ese omega testarudo y grosero, ese bastardo, ese intruso que se coló en su relación con su amado compañero de armas, que en ese momento permitía que su pobre amigo creyera sus mentiras, que ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos, que su resistencia al veneno era la prueba de aquello.

— ¿Pero el veneno…?

Pregunto Aspros sin saber porque no atacaba a ese espectro de negra armadura, porque Shion lo detuvo de los brazos y sobre todo, que haría si lo que decían era cierto, si su amado cangrejo nunca debió ser suyo, si esa rosa había logrado encontrar una forma de utilizar el veneno a su antojo, por descabellado que eso fuera, si usaba su sangre como arma, porque no usar el veneno como lo deseara, ni siquiera Lugonis sobrevivió a su toxica existencia.

— Ustedes comprenden mi dolor, mi compañero es un santo dorado, el más leal a la diosa de la sabiduría…

El espectro al ver que Aspros ya no se movía, que la lujuria podía más que su lealtad sonrió, mostrándoles a los dos una pequeña perla, una pieza que tenía desde la concepción de su espada, un regalo que usaría para reclamar a su amor de los brazos de la diosa de la tierra y de ese santuario.

— Esto es la prueba de mi derecho sobre Cid, yo soy su alfa y el debería estar a mi lado.

Aspros no dijo nada, pero Shion asintió, recordaba haber visto eso mismo en el cuello de Albafica, mucho antes de que ese oportunista llegara al santuario, por lo cual siempre creyó que se trataba de un omega, sin embargo, dos omegas no debían estar juntos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

El santo de géminis parecía a punto de dar la alarma, pero no sería necesario, su desesperación le hacía escucharlo, de lo contrario ya lo habría hecho, Shion por otra parte observaba el collar con detenimiento, como si creyera que la rosa era en realidad un omega, el collar colgaba en su cuello después de todo.

— Sí encuentran el collar de su omega, este les pertenecerá, eso significa que es un mandato de la diosa Hera.

Shion ya había tomado la decisión de brindarle ayuda a ese espectro para que pudiera llegar a su compañero, si a cambio le decía la forma en la cual podría tener a su amada rosa consigo, a su omega confundido, porque el collar colgaba de su cuello, el único que no lo entendía era Manigoldo, quien lo acusaba en un principio de habérselo robado.

— Manigoldo no tiene un collar, un engendro como él, después de sobrevivir a la masacre de su pueblo seguro lo perdió entre las ruinas, sin embargo, el insiste en que mi collar, el que siempre ha portado Albafica es el suyo.

Aspros nunca había escuchado eso, sabía que su cangrejito había sobrevivido a la matanza de los suyos, pero no que hubiera acusado a Albafica de robarse su collar, tal vez, con la intención de dárselo a él.

Pero recordaba muchas ocasiones en las cuales ataco al alumno de Lugonis tratando de usar su fuerza para robarle algo a la rosa, la cual peleaba con ímpetu, tratando de mantener aquella diminuta posesión en sus manos.

Sí lo pensaba bien, podía recordar que cuando estaba a su lado Manigoldo siempre le sonreía, lograba sentirse seguro, pero de vez en cuando se escabullía al doceavo templo, ni siquiera Sage parecía comprender cuál era la razón.

No obstante, de pronto una de sus múltiples peleas tuvo sentido para él, quien buscaba a Manigoldo para preguntarle como había sido su entrenamiento en el Yomotsu y porque Sage parecía molesto por su fuerza, que pudiera vapulear a sus enemigos era un acto que debía ser admirado, pero por el contrario, supo que el patriarca le hizo ir a verlo.

No supo bien la razón, pero escucho decir a Hakurei que ese día fue la primera ocasión en que su cangrejito visitaba el Yomotsu, seguramente portaría su armadura dorada antes de tiempo, era fuerte y muy hábil.

Ante sus ojos era hermoso, demasiado lindo para ser tan violento y lo mejor de todo sería que su casa, el templo que custodiaría seria el que estaba junto al suyo, como si la misma diosa Athena lo pusiera a su alcance, bajo su cuidado.

— ¡Eres un maldito ladrón!

Escucho el grito de Manigoldo, a esa hora del día su amado omega debía visitar al patriarca, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso regreso al templo de Piscis, de nuevo ese testarudo cangrejo ingreso en el doceavo templo ignorando las rosas venenosas, pero por suerte él ya lo buscaba se dijo apresurando el paso.

Observando a Manigoldo sentado sobre Albafica, buscando lo que decía la rosa le había robado, un pequeño objeto que mantenía en sus manos, sus ojos fijos en su omega como si le admirara, su conejito furioso, a punto de usar su cosmos para recuperar aquello que pensaba era suyo.

— ¡No soy un ladrón!

Fue la respuesta de Albafica, aparentemente Lugonis no se encontraba presente porque de estarlo trataría de calmar a esos dos, por lo cual era su deber evitar que Manigoldo resultara herido por culpa del veneno, la sangre de la rosa o su jardín.

— ¡La diosa Hera me lo dio a mí! ¡Es mi regalo!

Albafica tenía el pómulo inflamado, pero no se detenía en su intento por aferrarse a lo que tuviera en sus manos, Manigoldo arriba del futuro santo de Piscis apretaba los dientes al ver que tenía que esforzarse para derribar a un pequeño de apariencia femenina, tratando de arrancarle lo que fuera que sostenía.

— No tienes derecho a tenerlo, no es justo… eso… eso no es tuyo.

Aspros en ese momento sostuvo a Manigoldo de los brazos, alejándolo del peligro cargándolo usando su fuerza, preguntándose qué era lo que deseaba de Albafica y porque parecía que el joven alumno de Lugonis en vez de agradecerle su oportuna llegada, sentía desagrado por su persona.

Tanta que no dijo nada observando fijamente a su conejito quien comenzó a retorcerse en sus brazos ordenándole que lo soltara, Albafica por un momento pareció que lo atacaría, pero de pronto, simplemente volvió a guardar su collar en su ropa, mirando fijamente a su cangrejito como si en verdad estuviera muy triste de verlo a su lado.

— Manigoldo quería recuperar su collar.

Pronuncio de pronto Aspros, comprendiendo que era lo que deseaba Manigoldo, porque insistía en recuperar su tesoro, uno que no debería estar en las manos de Albafica, sino en las de su lindo conejito para que pudiera entregárselo a él.

Seguramente, creyendo que de esa forma podría mostrarle cuanto valía, pero cuando la rosa no quiso devolverlo, porque una perla que tuviera la esencia de ese veneno debía ser de color negro o de algún tono desagradable, no del hermoso azul que le hacía pensar en su amado omega, pensó que debía entregarse al dueño de su alma, ese era Albafica, ese maldito ladrón.

— Los ancianos me ordenaron guardar silencio, Aspros, porque sabían que ese bastardo ya estaba lo suficiente perturbado para creer en sus acusaciones, porque de que otra forma, si no son simples delirios, su collar de nacimiento llego al jardín de rosas.

Pero Albafica solo era un oportunista, uno que no amaba lo suficiente a su conejito, porque de que otra forma se atrevía a arriesgar su vida como lo hacía, el veneno de su sangre podría matarlo en cualquier momento, sólo habían tenido suerte hasta entonces y si el Gran Patriarca permitía que eso pasara, que la rosa pusiera en riesgo la vida de su alumno, eso significaba que le daba más valor al campo de rosas que al pasaje al Yomotsu, después de todo, él y su hermano podían ingresar en esa dimensión, solo tenían un rosa venenosa.

— Albafica matara a Manigoldo…

Susurro Aspros, llegando a una conclusión que a Shion no le interesaba, tratando de sopesar que valía más, la seguridad de Manigoldo o del santuario, si debía alertar a los demás, hacerles saber que un espectro había ingresado o callarse.

— Lo hará si tú no haces algo por su bienestar, si no lo cuidas como es tu deber, tú eres su alfa, es tu trabajo evitar que cualquiera le haga daño.

Eso era cierto, pero que había de Cid, él sabía que Sisyphus y el tenían una conexión profunda, sus instintos le decían que debían estar juntos, que eran alfa y omega, por lo que separándose de Shion, enfocando su vista en el espectro quiso saber qué pasaría con él.

— ¿Qué hay de Cid?

Shion arqueo una ceja, el espectro entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, esperando comprender de que hablaba ese santo dorado, quien parecía a punto de rechazar el regalo que le ofrecía, todo por el bienestar de su colega, arriesgando la vida del que decía sería su omega.

— ¿Qué harás con él?

El espectro sonrió entonces, diciéndose que si este santo, este supuesto alfa enamorado, dispuesto a lo que fuera para proteger a su omega, no aceptaba brindarle su ayuda, en ese caso, el santo de Aries debería realizar aquella técnica aprendida en secreto, aquella que solo un patriarca conoce.

— Yo lo amo tanto como tú amas a Manigoldo, estoy seguro que entenderás mi desesperación al ver que un alfa que no se lo merece, que lo desprecia, puede arrebatármelo.

Aspros respiro hondo, pero aun así, negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, no estaba dispuesto a traicionar a sus colegas, no por la perspectiva de tener a Manigoldo, sin importar que tan hermosa la pareciera.

— Que comprendes que yo solo quiero protegerlo y que si él me acepta, yo le daría mi lealtad a cualquier deidad que hiciera eso posible, aun a la diosa Athena.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, un lacerante dolor cruzo su pecho al mismo tiempo que Shion tomaba una decisión, una completamente diferente a la de Aspros, a él no le interesaba lo que tuviera que hacer para recuperar el amor de Albafica, a quien tuviera que matar o que dios tuviera que adorar.

Su compañero de armas no se merecía vivir un engaño como el que Manigoldo le hizo creer y aunque no lo fuera, no permitiría que le olvidaran, al que siempre había estado a su lado, al que lo amaba como a nadie, el que veía como una flecha dorada atravesaba el pecho de su próximo aliado, la cual tenía una punta con forma de corazón, una curiosa apariencia para estar tan afilada.

— No supuse que nos visitarías tan pronto.

En ese momento espero ver una criatura alada, un gigante de ojos rojos con un iris cuya peculiar forma se asemejaba a un corazón, el que portaba un arco casi de su tamaño y a sus espaldas, un carcaj con más flechas negras o rojas.

— Supuse que necesitarías ayuda, Oneiros.

Sin embargo, no había nadie, ni siquiera una sombra de esa criatura de ojos rojos como las llamas, lo que significaba que la flecha había sido disparada desde un lugar diferente o el mismo dios del tiempo seguía acosando al santo de géminis.

— Nuestro amigo no se encuentra, ya sabes que por el momento no dejara su puesto, pero me dio esa flecha para que la usara a mi disposición.

Era una flecha de Cupido, una reliquia de la era mitológica que primero provocaba el amor incondicional en algunos, la lujuria desquiciante en otros y una mezcla de ambas en todos ellos cuando se enterraba en el pecho de su víctima.

— Yo sólo tuve que detenerla en el tiempo, lástima que solo quiso darme una, el bastardo no confía en mí como lo hace contigo.

Tal vez porque ambos compartían el mismo sufrimiento se dijo Oneiros, sonriendo al ver que el santo de géminis caía al suelo con los ojos cerrados, para después abrirlos con un ligero tinte rojizo, el color de la ira y la lujuria.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

Pregunto Aspros de pronto, levantándose con lentitud, esperando escuchar sus órdenes para poder ser el dueño de su conejito, recuperar lo que esa rosa le había robado.

**25**

A la mañana siguiente en las afueras del templo de Piscis Albafica aun esperaba por su cangrejo.

— Es bueno verte Albafica.

Justo en ese momento, a esa hora del día y a punto de salir con Manigoldo al pueblo, Shion era una de las personas que menos quería ver, puesto que se daba cuenta del desprecio oculto detrás de las acciones del benevolente santo de Aries, cuya cultura sexista le hacía actuar de aquella forma, pero no por eso era correcta ni la permitiría por más tiempo, de no ser que su omega le solicito que no hiciera nada, que él podía manejarlo.

— ¿Acabas de llegar?

Pregunto tratando de tocar su cabello, pero como respuesta a esa intrusión no deseada, retrocedió varios pasos, rechazándolo de aquella forma, asintiendo una sola vez, no quería decirle que había llegado la noche anterior, usando su cosmos en lugar del cómodo transporte que arreglo para él.

— De haber sabido que llegarías antes te habría esperado en las puertas del santuario, pero… ya será la próxima vez.

Shion sólo quería ser amable se dijo Albafica, forzándose a sonreírle con amabilidad, aunque no le agradaba del todo su constante intrusión en su templo, mucho menos el trato que tenía para con todos los omegas, suponiendo que sus atenciones se debían precisamente a eso, a su equivocada suposición de su estatus.

— Debes estar hambriento, porque no vamos a Rodorio, yo te invito a comer a la taberna.

Eso no podría ser posible se dijo Albafica, ya tenía una cita con Manigoldo, pasarían todo el día juntos en la aldea y eso le apetecía mucho más que la compañía de Shion, quien se esforzaba demasiado por cautivarlo, pero ya tenía un compañero, al que no cambiaría por nada.

— Lo siento, pero ya sabes que cuando estoy en el santuario, paso los celos de Manigoldo a su lado, es la única forma en la que se siente seguro y es mi deber protegerlo, ahora mismo se está dando un largo baño, saldremos en cuanto termine de arreglarse.

Shion no supo que responder, no así su otro visitante quien carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de los dos santos, quien había buscado por Manigoldo en todo el santuario y justo, cuando estaba a punto de ingresar en el templo de Piscis, las rosas con sus endemoniadas zarzas le cerraron el camino.

Aunque aun tenía esperanzas de recuperar aquello que la rosa trataba de robarle, pero debía ser paciente, actuar como lo haría de no saber que Manigoldo lo engañaba con el hermoso Albarica, que esa sirena logro seducirle, despojándole la virginidad de su precioso omega.

— Supongo que debo darte una advertencia Albafica de Piscis, ustedes dos no pueden estar juntos, sólo será peor al final, cuando Manigoldo lo comprenda y se entregue a mí, porque no lo dejas ir y te refugias en tus rosas, como es tu deber.

Llevaba años viendo a este monstruo acechar a su amigo, colega y compañero, a su dulce cangrejo, pero su omega tenía razón, si los ancianos sabían la verdad, que su veneno cedía en ciertas ocasiones o que ambos estaban juntos, ordenarían que se separaran, no querrían perder a dos santos, uno porque perecería en sus brazos de cometer un error y él porque se quitaría la vida cuando eso pasara, un mundo sin su omega no tenía sentido para Albafica, sólo porque su cuerpo les decía que debían estar juntos.

— Manigoldo es demasiado importante para mi Aspros y estaré a su lado el tiempo que así lo quiera, protegiéndolo de alfas que no entienden un no por respuesta, los que son capaces de hacerle daño, mi deber, como santo de Athena es evitar que un inocente sufra, ya sea un civil o uno de los nuestros.

Aspros no lo veía de aquella forma, siendo que él sería al final el alfa de Manigoldo, su deber sería protegerlo, no el de la rosa, quien se atrevía a enfrentarse a él, intentando robarle a su futuro compañero con sus engaños y sus mentirosos cantos de sirena.

— Es una empresa loable, nosotros debemos consagrar nuestras vidas al bienestar de los demás, pero está en específico, me temo que no resultara como tú lo esperas, Manigoldo comprende su deber y aunque por el momento no desea tomar un alfa, tarde o temprano lo hará, su maestro le insistirá en ello, o sino, el primero, él que es mucho más sensato que nuestro patriarca le hará ver razón.

La seguridad de las palabras de Aspros logró que Albafica quisiera arrebatársela con sus rosas o sus puños, no sería esa la primera vez que podía enfrentarse a uno de sus enemigos con una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo, debía recordarse que Manigoldo no quería que nadie supiera que estaban juntos, al menos no hasta que pudiera explicarle sus acciones a su maestro, esperando que les diera la bendición para estar juntos como era su derecho, una bendición que le pediría al finalizar su celo.

— ¿Quién diablos te dijo que necesito un alfa que me domine Aspros?

Manigoldo prendía un cigarro entre sus manos, ya no temblaba y se le podía ver mucho más seguro que durante el día anterior, fresco después de un largo baño con jabones que no olían a flores, pero que ocultaban su aroma perfectamente, mucho mejor que su cigarro.

— ¿Y quién te dice que no tengo ya uno que tu no conoces?

Manigoldo se detuvo a la altura de Albafica, dándole otra bocanada a su cigarrillo, relamiéndose los labios, antes de dárselo al santo de piscis quien se limitó a sostenerlo por él, un acto que no podía pasar desapercibido, mucho menos comprendiendo cual era su verdadera relación.

— O en todo caso, si yo no puedo elegir un alfa, entonces yo seguiré los pasos de mi maestro, me consagrare en cuerpo y alma a nuestra diosa.

Albafica detestaba el aroma del cigarrillo y sin que Manigoldo se diera cuenta lo tiro al suelo, pisándolo inmediatamente, no le diría que hacer, pero como un favor personal, tendría que dejar de fumar al menos durante ese día.

— Pero no me entregare a ti, seas patriarca o no, Aspros.

Después de sonreírle a los dos con una mueca que hablaba de burla, comenzó a descender las escaleras, haciéndole una señal a su alfa para que lo siguiera, quien lo hizo sin decir nada más, sin despedirse de Shion, quien observo el intercambio con molestia, con tanta furia que por un momento quiso separarlos con sus barreras, pero no se movió sintiendo que perdía la razón, no era esa la primera vez que los dos santos pasaban esa fecha juntos, ni la primera que lo ignoraban y ahora entendía la razón detrás de tan monstruoso acto.

— Como me gustaría que Manigoldo dejara tranquilo a Albafica, no es justo que lo convenza de este engaño.

Aspros pensaba exactamente lo mismo pero sus temores le decían que moriría, que su conejito perdería la vida en los brazos de su verdugo, esa rosa que le robo a su compañero, pero aun estaba a tiempo de recuperarlo, de salvar su vida, de comenzar la suya a su lado.

— Tienes razón, no es justo.

***26***

Pasaba de medio día y Kardia, apenas cubierto con una camisa blanca desabotonada, comía una manzana esperando por que Degel terminara de darse un baño, maldiciendo en voz baja que tuvieran que ver al patriarca para recibir los últimos detalles de su misión, de otra forma hubieran podido bañarse juntos.

Hola, ya sé que dije que actualizare los jueves y eso hare, sin embargo, los primeros de cada mes, agregare un capitulo extra como agradecimiento a sus lecturas, comentarios y kudos.

Además, les tengo unas preguntas.

¿Hasta el momento cual es su pareja favorita?

¿Por qué les gusta o no el omegaverse?

Otra pregunta.

¿De los alfa no correspondidos cual es su favorito hasta ahora?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***26***

Pasaba de medio día y Kardia, apenas cubierto con una camisa blanca desabotonada, comía una manzana esperando por que Degel terminara de darse un baño, maldiciendo en voz baja que tuvieran que ver al patriarca para recibir los últimos detalles de su misión, de otra forma hubieran podido bañarse juntos.

El había ingresado primero en su cuarto de baño con una tina de agua caliente en ella, escuchando como Degel se preparaba para el largo viaje que realizarían, él no tenía ganas de acomodar sus provisiones aun, se contentaba con disfrutar del sabor de la manzana.

Degel salió una hora después, listo para marcharse cuanto antes, deteniéndose de pronto al ver que Kardia se encontraba en la misma postura en que lo dejo, con la única diferencia que había en sus manos un corazón de manzana y no una fruta completa.

— ¿Por qué no te preparaste para nuestra misión?

Kardia se levanto con lentitud, buscando su ropa, bostezando de manera sonora para después sostener una pequeña mochila, su armadura estaba guardada y no creía que necesitaran nada más para eso.

— Ya estoy listo.

En cuestión de minutos cubrió su cuerpo con su ropa, la que siempre utilizaba en las misiones, dejando su cabello suelto, tan ingobernable como era su costumbre, estirándose una vez más antes de salir de su templo cargando su mochila en una mano y su armadura en la espalda, recorriendo el camino que faltaba para llegar al santuario del patriarca.

Observando dos matas de cabello azul a lo lejos, una corta y oscura, la otra larga, mucho más clara que la de su amigo, compañero de juergas, así como hermano de maldición, quienes parecían sumamente contrariados.

— ¿Sí llegaste Fica, yo pensé que dejarías a Manigoldo plantado?

Pregunto con cierta sorna, recargándose en Degel como si se tratase de un perchero, sonriendo al ver que Manigoldo seguía su camino con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su abrigo.

Albafica suspiro cuando vio que Manigoldo no se detuvo ni un instante, negando su actitud con un movimiento de la cabeza antes de tratar de disculparse por los modales de su cangrejo, el cual no estaba de humor después de ser interceptados por Shion y Aspros en su templo.

— Discúlpenlo, ya saben que Manigoldo no tiene modales.

Alcanzo a decir antes de acelerar su paso, notando el extraño silencio del santo de cristal, quien sólo siguió su camino, esperando que Kardia le diera alcance, quien también noto la indiferencia de su amante, quien seguramente sabía porque razón Manigoldo estaba mucho más perturbado que de costumbre durante uno de sus celos.

— ¿Sabes de qué se trata la misión?

Degel no lo sabía, el anciano maestro no había querido decirle nada al respecto, diciéndole que primero debía conversar con su omega, saber cuál era su decisión y dependiendo de eso, sabrían que hacer respecto a la siniestra energía que podía percibirse muy cerca de su tierra natal.

— No me dijo nada, primero quería que solucionáramos nuestros problemas.

Kardia sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta, creyendo que Sage sabía que no abandonaría el santuario, por lo cual esperaba que Degel comprendiera una verdad, no podía tomar decisiones por su cuenta, eso jamás lo permitiría.

— Yo creo que Sage te estaba dando una lección por ser tan necio, tú no me gobiernas Degel, pero al menos ya sé que no soy un esclavo para ti.

Degel se detuvo de pronto, como si aquellas palabras le dolieran como un golpe físico, sin embargo, Kardia no se molesto en disculparse, acelerando el paso, deteniéndose de pronto cuando vio como Aspros seguía muy cerca a su amigo, el que caminaba junto a su alfa.

— Aspros trama algo…

Susurro, pero siguió adelante, ya era momento de que ese bastardo obsesivo viera con sus propios ojos la verdad, Manigoldo y Albafica eran compañeros, la rosa se le había adelantado mucho tiempo atrás, tanto que ya no recordaba verlos separados

— Pero Manigoldo puede cuidarse solo, además, no creo que Albachan deje que toquen a su dulce cangrejito.

Degel esperaba unos escalones más abajo, mirándolo con una ceja levantada, esperando escuchar tal vez que debían seguir al santo de géminis, no como Kardia se detenía a su lado rodeando su cuello con su brazo izquierdo, sacando otra manzana no sabía de dónde, para morderla después, recargándose contra su hombro.

— Y como tú no dejarías que nadie más me tocara.

Degel pensó aquella posibilidad por algunos segundos, antes de negarlo, con un firme movimiento de su cabeza, mataría a quien tratara de hacerle daño a su escorpión, nada ni nadie jamás podría llegar a él, de eso dependía su cordura y su propio corazón.

— Yo creo que Albafica puede cuidar de su cangrejo.

Sin más que decir avanzaron en silencio en dirección del templo principal, en donde los esperaba el anciano Sage, seguro que Degel había cometido un error del que pronto aprendería mucho, si esperaba gobernar a su compañero, este lo único que haría sería alejarse y si lo amaba como sabía que ese muchacho amaba al temperamental santo de escorpión terminaría disculpándose por su decisión unilateral.

Al verlos entrar, Degel con apenas unos cuantos mechones de cabello de menos y Kardia deleitándose con una manzana roja, supuso que sus problemas ya estaban solucionados, esos dos muchachos de alguna forma siempre lograban lo imposible, mediar sus temperamentos para que su relación pudiera funcionar.

Kardia no parecía preocupado al verlo, Degel respiro hondo, como si tuviera que decirle lo que ya sabía de antemano, el escorpión se había negado a vivir en otro sitio, a tener una vida diferente a la que llevaban, eso era obvio, aun creía que fue su cuerpo el que provoco el aborto, no su juventud o su inexperiencia como omega.

— Los esperaba un poco más tarde, pero está bien que lleguen temprano, porque la misión que tengo para ustedes es de suma importancia.

Degel respiro hondo agradeciéndole al patriarca que no tuviera que explicarle la respuesta de su omega, quien solo asintió, le gustaban las misiones peligrosas, aun seguía buscando a quien enfrentarse hasta el final, quien hiciera que usara su cosmos, su fuego interno, que encendiera en llamas su corazón.

Un acto cruel que con forme su amado escorpión se acercaba a su meta, esta lo alejaba a él de su compañía, aun así, cada segundo contaba, eso lo supo desde un principio, por lo cual, solo espero por escuchar las ordenes del gran patriarca.

— Necesito que vayan al templo de la diosa Hera, que logren una audiencia con la emperatriz de los cielos.

Degel asintió, se suponía que la diosa pavorreal tenía varios templos en todo el mundo, pero su santuario, aquel en cuyo ceno protegía a sus hijos, estaba oculto a cualquier mortal, por lo cual, no sabía como ellos podrían encontrarlo.

Kardia por otra parte, no deseaba realizar esa aburrida misión, buscar a la diosa celosa de los matrimonios, la bruja que los condeno a ese círculo infinito de dolor y esclavitud, pero si la encontraba le diría una o dos cosas, probablemente más de dos, pero estaba seguro que no le gustarían.

— ¿Qué puede saber la diosa Hera sobre esto, no es solo una matrona celosa?

Sage sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, el mismo las dijo en su juventud cuando se quejo amargamente con su hermano gemelo de la injusticia de su maldición, del porque debía ser él quien portara el estigma de ser un omega, pero al mismo tiempo ella sabría porque no había nacido un omega nuevo en ese santuario o cualquier otro después de sus prodigios, llevaban más de quince años sin un nacimiento, creía que todos ellos eran mayores para ese momento, el más joven, siendo Yato, un santo de bronce, pero con sus propios meritos.

Por lo que había escuchado, en el santuario de Poseidón jamás había nacido uno de ellos, en el inframundo era imposible saberlo, pero si recordaba el pasado, los guerreros con quienes lucharon, solo uno era omega, todos los demás, los que tenían un poder aterrador o digno de recordar, eran alfas.

Con los otros dioses del Olimpo era mucho más difícil aun, Efesto, Afrodita o el mismo Apolo, ellos preferían mantenerse alejados de la guerra, sus soldados escondidos en sus templos o simplemente, no existían.

En Hasgard solo había nacido uno, un dios guerrero de cabellera carmesí, por lo que entendía, en cada santuario estaba pasando lo mismo, los alfas seguían naciendo, pero los omegas, esos estaban perdiéndose, algo curioso suponiendo que nacían en pares.

— Si hubiera otra dupla como la suya los mandaría, pero saben como yo, que eso es imposible, Sisyphus tiene miedo de actuar, Cid no se atreverá a mostrarle sus sentimientos, Manigoldo rechaza a todo alfa que se le acerca, ni siquiera Aspros ha logrado llamar su atención, Albafica… el pobre muchacho está condenado a la soledad.

Kardia sonrió de medio lado, preguntándose si Sage era tan ciego como todos los demás, era obvia la razón por la cual esos dos actuaban como lo hacían, pero no era su lugar decir cualquier cosa, ese era el trabajo sucio del cobarde cangrejo, quien no sabía porque esperaba, no era como si su maestro fuera a ordenarle que se alejara de su alfa, o como si el veneno importara en una unión como esa, ni siquiera Aspros tenía el poder para interponerse entre ellos.

— Solo un alfa y un omega pueden entrar en ese templo, cualquier otro es destruido por la diosa Hera o por alguno de sus pavorreales, siendo ustedes lo que son, se que podrán entrar.

Degel parecía sorprendido al ver la expresión de Kardia, nunca lo había visto tan seguro de su victoria como aquella ocasión, aunque no parecía demasiado interesado en realizar esa misión, tampoco él, no quería comprobar si eran uno solo, o si las dudas de su amado eran correctas, si estaban juntos porque así lo habían decidido.

— ¿Qué hay si no somos uno?

Pregunto de pronto, sorprendiendo a los dos omegas presentes, Kardia parecía muy serio, Sage le observaba con ternura, como si comprendiera sus sentimientos mejor que nadie.

— ¿Dudas de tu amor por él? ¿De tu deseo de protegerlo? ¿De sus propios pensamientos cuando están juntos?

Degel negó esa respuesta, no negaba de su amor, ni de su necesidad por tenerlo, no dudaba de nada que tuviera que ver con su amado escorpión, lo que temía era que se lo arrebataran, que de alguna forma lo asesinaran o el mismo se prendiera en fuego cuando ya no pudiera estar a su lado, eso no podría soportarlo.

— No, pero no quiero arriesgarme.

Kardia se relamió los labios y dio un par de pasos en dirección de su compañero, quien se limitaba a observar el suelo, dudando si su amor era real o no lo era, Sage espero en silencio, dándoles algo de privacidad.

— ¡Por favor!

Degel sintió al principio como Kardia recorría su mejilla con su aguja escarlata, con cuidado de no cortar su piel, para después quejarse en voz alta, casi maldiciendo que no tuviera la oportunidad que creía cada omega del planeta deseaba.

— ¡He esperado toda mi vida para decirle a esa matrona algunas cuantas cosas y tu no me robaras esa oportunidad!

Una de esas, era porque le dio un don que deseaba utilizar cuando sabía que no podría lograrlo nunca, eso era sin duda, demasiado cruel, otra de ellas, era agradecerle la existencia de su compañero, quien era todo lo que siempre deseo, poderoso, inteligente, no solo eso, podía mantenerlo con vida, siempre lo cuidaba, esmerándose en su bienestar, lo respetaba y admiraba.

— Sí lo pones de esa forma, y porque nuestro gran patriarca lo ha ordenado, no creo que podamos negarnos.

Kardia asintió, esa misión parecía aburrida, pero estaba demasiado interesado en realizarla, aunque no creía que pudiera enfrentarse a un enemigo poderoso, no esa ocasión, sin embargo, hablar con su supuesta madre valía la pena.

— Estamos listos, gran patriarca.

***27***

Cheshire escucho como esa endemoniada arpía pronunciaba esa falacia, por supuesto que podía dar esa orden, o en todo caso permitir la justa por el fiel Radamanthys, quien permanecía inmóvil observando cómo su amante, sin cubrir su desnudes, avanzaba en dirección de la hermana de su dios.

— No puedo darla directamente, pero si en algo valora tu vida, Radamanthys debería aceptar el cortejo de Minos, porque de lo contrario, se realizara una justa en la que podrán destruirte.

Radamanthys se levanto del suelo sin escuchar la orden de su señora, cubriendo el cuerpo de Valentine con el suyo, a punto de disculparse por su falta de modales, pero su fiel subordinado no lo permitió, esquivando el cuerpo de su amado, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de la dama negra, con ira reprimida que estaba seguro pronto estallaría.

— Mi amado señor no es un objeto que usted pueda conceder, es uno de los jueces del dios Hades, al que más aprecia y por quien yo daré mi vida, señorita Pandora.

Esa arpía siempre lograba que su nombre pareciera un insulto, tal vez era la forma de pronunciarlo o el odio reflejado en sus facciones, pero Pandora no soportaba a ese espectro que se creía con el poder para insultarla y por un momento quiso golpearlo.

— Mi señora…

Sin embargo, Radamanthys empujando a Valentine para colocarlo a sus espadas como si quisiera protegerlo con su cuerpo e ignorando Cheshire, quien estaba a punto de atacar a su alfa de atreverse a levantar un solo dedo en contra de su ama, volvió a bloquear a su amante, demasiado preocupado por la siempre falta de respeto que presentaba por ella.

— Su señora pido perdón por la insubordinación de mi soldado y por cualquier insulto que usted crea que yo he cometido en su contra, pero estoy actuando bajo las reglas de nuestro dios al tomar al compañero que yo deseo como consorte.

Valentine se mordió el labio furioso, pero no dijo nada, observando con horror como su señor se humillaba, todo porque esa mujer esperaba comandarlo por siempre, creyéndose con el poder para tomar esa clase de decisiones.

— Yo nunca he desobedecido una orden suya y he dado mi vida para protegerla a usted y a mi señor Hades durante tantas vidas que me es difícil recordarlo, pero nosotros no somos iguales a los santos de Athena, o las Marinas de Poseidón, o los Ángeles de Afrodita.

Pandora guardaba silencio, como si prestara atención a las palabras de su amado señor, pero Valentine creía comprender la razón de aquella arbitraria sentencia, quería separarlos, estaba celosa de su afecto, suponiendo que Radamanthys no podría permanecer fiel al dios Hades, si llegaba a amarlo a él.

— Nosotros podemos disfrutar de algunos placeres como recompensa, un regalo de libertad que solo Hades nos concede en su sabiduría y su bondad, uno de ellos es la compañía de otro espectro mi señora, Aiacos tiene a su omega, porque yo no puedo tener a mi alfa.

Seguramente no debió haber pronunciado aquellas palabras porque Pandora sonrió con cierto sadismo, llevando su mano a la mejilla de Radamanthys, recorriéndola con cuidado, para después posar su mirada en los ojos grises de Valentine, quien solo guardaba silencio porque de otra forma su amado señor estaría furioso con él, su lealtad estaba consagrada a la causa de su dios.

— Y lo tendrás Radamanthys, pero un alfa que si te merezca, no esa desagradable arpía.

Tras decir eso su señora se marcho, seguida de Cheshire, quien sonreía, siempre le divertía que ese espectro rubio recibiera una lección, aunque la arpía parecía a punto de atacar a su ama, un insulto que estaba seguro Radamanthys de Wyvern no toleraría en lo absoluto, puesto que juro que ningún daño jamás le ocurriría a su señora.

— Mi señor…

Radamanthys se quito la capa con molestia, apretando los puños a sus costados dejando que Valentine tratara de tranquilizarlo, recorriendo su espalda, depositando pequeños besos en ella, aun debían prepararse para salir de aquellas habitaciones, darse un baño en un lugar mucho más cómodo.

— Este sitio está destrozado, vamos a mi habitación, allí podremos tomar un baño y después tendrá tiempo para decidir qué hacer con este nuevo insulto de su supuesto hermano mitológico.

Pero ambos sabían que pasaría, habría una justa en la que tendría que intervenir, enfrentándose a Minos en un combate desigual por la vida de su amante, el que ocurriría mucho antes de la guerra, enfureciendo a su señor, quien no permitía las peleas entre sus soldados, pero eso era mejor a permitir que lastimaran a su harpía, después de hacerle una promesa de protegerlo.

— No piense en ellos mi señor, descanse los días que faltan para que termine su celo y cuando esta enfermedad acabe, usted podrá cumplir su promesa.

Radamanthys negó aquello con un solo movimiento de su cabeza apretando lo dientes furioso, seguro que su traicionero supuesto hermano atacaría mucho antes, no estaría dispuesto a esperar un año más de lograr su objetivo y sabía que en un combate era más fuerte, pero él era mucho más resistente, podría soportar sus ataques por más tiempo.

— Minos atacara mucho antes Valentine, conozco esa sonrisa, en este momento ya esta pensando en la forma de matarte.

Al menos cuando su cosmos no se veía disminuido por el celo, para preparar su cuerpo para el nacimiento de un posible nuevo espectro, el que mermaría su energía durante nueve meses, alimentándose de su energía, si acaso creyera que en esa vida sería posible que lograra lo que no pudo en las otras.

Jamás había logrado embarazarse, primero se preguntaba porque razón le era imposible lograrlo, no era que fuera muy maternal o deseara un pequeño hijo de su alfa, pero era fuerte, poderoso, creía que tenía las cualidades necesarias para poder lograrlo, pero aun así, esa supuesta dicha nunca se la habían cumplido.

— No se preocupe por mí, sabe que puedo cuidarme solo.

Radamanthys negó aquella noción, su arpía era el mejor de sus hombres, el espectro más fuerte del inframundo, el más leal, pero no se comparaba en poder de Minos, ni siquiera el propio Aiacos podría soportar un combate con su hermano, por eso, estaba seguro que Valentine no tenía una oportunidad para sobrevivir.

— No de Minos, pero no te preocupes, yo no permitiré que te lastimen.

Aunque no estaba seguro del todo si podría cumplir su promesa de protegerlo esta vez, no cuando Minos quería destruirlo, pero de que le serviría matarlo en una vida cuando podría resucitar durante la siguiente, a menos que su astuto hermano buscara una forma de matarlo de manera permanente.

— Iré a verlo una vez que terminemos de bañarnos, eso será lo mejor, así sabré que tan lejos está dispuesto a llegar con esta locura.

Esperando que solo fuera un capricho, para Valentine, que había observado a su señor por demasiadas vidas, estaba seguro que Minos llegaría muy lejos, porque el haría lo que fuera por una sola oportunidad de tenerle a su lado, seguramente el amo de los hilos haría lo mismo.

Su amado era poderoso como ningún otro, contaba con el respaldo del dios Hades, su bendición eterna, era hermoso de una manera masculina y uno de los hijos de Hera, creía que el único de ellos en el Inframundo, sin importar cuánto pudiera gustarte, el premio de tenerlo seguramente era demasiado tentador para muchos, en especial para el maestro de los hilos, que era conocido por su sadismo y Radamanthys, por soportar los insultos de aquella bruja, solo él sabía que el dolor le excitaba de tal forma que debía sentirlo para poder llegar al orgasmo.

Convirtiéndolo en una marioneta que no podría romper y que reencarnaría junto a él para que volviera a lastimarle, guerra tras guerra su amado señor tenía que soportar los insultos de Pandora, pero ahora tendría que aguantar la tortura del sádico Minos, con el permiso de la mujer a la que protegía.

Pero no era su lugar contradecir a su señor, solo procurar su bienestar y si lo que deseaba era confrontar a Minos, debía permitirlo, para que entendiera que tan lejos llegaría ese monstruo, cuánto daño podría recibir de aquel que se decía su hermano mayor, solo porque ambos nacieron de la misma mujer en su primera encarnación.

Valentine procuro que su señor tuviera un baño agradable, dejándole la tina solo para él, lavando su cabello y su espalda, tratándolo con todo el respeto que se merecía ante sus ojos, esperando el momento en que decidiera enfrentarse a Minos de Grifo, acompañándolo hasta el portal que lo llevaría a él, pasadizos que solamente los espectros podían utilizar, de otra forma tendrían que sobrevivir las penurias que la muerte tenía preparadas para las almas de los pecadores.

Radamanthys se sentía mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía al principio de aquella pesadilla, sabía que aun faltaban varios días para que su maldición finalizara por aquel año, pero debía comprender que pasaba por la mente de Minos, quien se encontraba sentado en una biblioteca inmensa, las cortinas de las ventanas del castillo estaban corridas y solo una vela iluminaba el escritorio de caoba con esqueletos grabados en las esquinas, como si gritaran sumidos en una dolorosa tortura.

— ¿A que le debo el honor de tu visita querido hermano menor?

Radamanthys usaba su armadura y su túnica con tocados rojos, su aroma seguía presente debajo de las esencias que uso para bañarse, uno que Minos percibió casi inmediatamente, uno que era demasiado excitante para poder ignorarlo.

— No soy tu hermano.

El juez rubio se recargo en el escritorio, sus ojos fijos en los de Minos, ocultos debajo de su cabello blanco, sus hilos agitándose a sus espaldas, como si se tratasen de serpientes o alguna pesadilla dantesca, probablemente dispuesto a atacarlo con ellos.

— Así que puedes dejar de llamarme de esa forma.

Minos nunca dejaba de sonreír, pero esta vez su mueca era por mucho más molesta que en el pasado, mucho más cuando se relamió los labios, cerrando el libro que fingía leer, una de sus muchas confesiones, aquellas que le sacaba a sus juguetes en los salones del juicio.

— Y vengo, porque Pandora me visito a la mitad de mi luna de miel con mi Alfa, porque dice que tú le exigiste mi compañía.

El juez de cabello blanco ladeo un poco la cabeza, ofreciéndole que tomara un asiento con una de sus manos, para levantarse con pereza, buscando una botella de licor, sirviendo dos vasos con el líquido ambarino.

— Así es, ese espectro inferior no se merece tu compañía, pero yo te conozco, seguramente le hiciste una promesa absurda sin pensar en las consecuencias durante una de nuestras múltiples vidas, de la cual, no te retractaras aunque te arrepientas por ello, porque así de absurdo es tu sentido del honor.

Radamanthys rechazo el licor que le sirvió Minos, tampoco se sentó en la silla que le ofrecían y siguió al juez de cabello blanco con su mirada, pero más importante aún, a sus hilos cuando lo rodeo, colocando sus manos de dedos delgados en sus hombros.

— Pero no temas, yo te liberare de ella, como tu hermano mayor…

Los hilos se movieron con rapidez rodeando a Radamanthys, quien permaneció quieto cuando lo azotaron contra uno de los libreros, sacándole el aire o eso le hizo creer a Minos, quien se acerco a él, deteniéndose a pocos milímetros de distancia, olfateando su cuello con demasiado placer, recorriendo su labio inferior con el pulgar.

— Y tu futuro Alfa.

Radamanthys comenzó a reírse, casi carcajearse aun en la misma posición, permitiendo que Minos lo sostuviera con sus hilos invisibles, respirando su aroma natural, encontrando ridícula esa noción, Hera no podía ser tan injusta como para unir a dos hermanos, aquellos únicamente eran los enfermos deseos de su depravado colega.

— De que otra forma, si esa miserable avecilla es el indicado para ti, sigues reencarnado querido Radamanthys.

Minos quiso besar sus labios pero se detuvo lamiendo su mejilla recibiendo un gruñido del que consideraba su hermano menor, si deseaba conservar a Radamanthys, lo mejor era actuar como era debido, primero mataría a ese falso alfa y después, reclamaría al segundo juez del inframundo para sí.

— Acaso has olvidado que cuando un alfa y un omega se encuentran, logran descansar en los prados siempre verdes de su diosa madre.

Radamanthys no se movió por unos instantes, ya tenía la información que había ido a buscar, haciendo que se preguntara desde cuando deseaba poseerlo, esperando, aunque sabía que era inútil creer en cualquier promesa hecha por Minos, que no fuera desde su primera traición.

— Esto fue demasiado, aun para ti, Minos.

***28**

El baño de agua helada duro varias horas, tantas que se quedo dormido, sintiendo manos invisibles recorriendo su cuerpo, como si lo acariciaran sin su permiso, la misma sensación que siempre tenía durante sus celos, la que lo hacían peor de lo que debían serlo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios, espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia y como hoy es primero, actualizare el día de hoy, el siguiente capítulo vendrá el sábado y de nuevo el próximo jueves.

Preguntas…

¿A cuántos les gusta el mpreg?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***28***

El baño de agua helada duro varias horas, tantas que se quedo dormido, sintiendo manos invisibles recorriendo su cuerpo, como si lo acariciaran sin su permiso, la misma sensación que siempre tenía durante sus celos, la que lo hacían peor de lo que debían serlo.

Al abrir los ojos por unos momentos sintió que alguien estaba a su lado, sus manos en sus hombros, un cuerpo detrás del suyo, abrazándolo, haciéndole sentir como un prisionero, como si alguien más, alguien que deseaba hacerle daño se materializara a sus espaldas.

Trato de salir del agua, pero no pudo, algo se lo evito y de pronto, la misma sensación que nublaba sus sentidos susurro algo que no comprendió, pero le lleno de miedo, miedo por él, pero también por su alfa.

—Vuelve a dormir mi dulce espada...

Y aunque pareciera extraño, eso hizo, volvió a perder el sentido, medio sumergido en el agua fría de su bañera, soñando esta vez en un mundo oscuro, una realidad ajena a su comprensión, la que parecía jalarlo hacia ella, como si se tratase de un remolino, como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse.

— Cid… Cid… mi pequeño…

Una voz de mujer de pronto le llamo y unas manos cálidas, como se imaginaba se sentiría el abrazo de una madre lo rodeo, alejándolo de la oscuridad.

— Debes despertar…

Cid de nuevo obedeció al extraño, esta vez una mujer, con una voz hermosa que le hacía sentir paz.

— Ven conmigo pequeño…

El santo de capricornio no supo cómo se vistió, pero de pronto, como si se hubiese saltado esos pasos salió de su templo esa mañana sintiéndose muy extraño, demasiado desorientado, como si hubiera olvidado algo que pensaba era de suma importancia, un asunto de vida o muerte.

Sus ojos lilas se posaron en los escalones, dudando si debía bajar o subir a las habitaciones del patriarca, algo extraño estaba sucediendo y no lograba entenderlo del todo, era casi como si fuera un sueño del que no podía despertar.

El cielo era diferente, parecía ser parte de un pasaje onírico, tan extraña era su naturaleza que respiro hondo, cerró los ojos y conto hasta el número diez, abriéndolos de nuevo para ver que nada había cambiado.

Todo seguía igual, un paisaje que simulaba el santuario pero no era el mismo, pequeños detalles que se veían diferentes, como la ausencia de vida en esas estructuras de mármol, cuando a esa hora siempre cantaban las aves, se escuchaba el sonido de sus compañeros de armas a lo lejos cuando entrenaban o mil pequeños detalles que no existían.

— Mis pobres niños…

Pronunciaron de pronto, una mujer como ninguna que hubiera visto, hermosa, alta y esbelta, demasiado hermosa para ser un humano común, cuyo cabello largo caía grácilmente debajo de un casco con motivos de un pavorreal.

— Mis pobres bebes…

Su armadura era un vestido con plumas metálicas de pavorreal, de mangas largas y alas que hacían de estola, con un abanico en su mano derecha, el cual parecía estar afilado, lo que portaba sin duda era una armadura divina, como aquella que decían su diosa vestiría cuando ocurriera la primera guerra santa.

— Parece que nunca entendieron mi regalo y aun siguen cazándolos como si no fueran más que presas.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Cid habría sido cómica de no encontrarse solo, junto a la diosa de los nacimientos, la que se veía demasiado afligida por su dolor, cuya belleza era sin duda equiparable con la que mencionaban en los mitos.

— ¿Por qué nos has hecho esto?

Pregunto armándose de valor, debía escuchar una razón que fuera convincente, que explicara la forma en que los suyos sufrían en las manos de muchos alfas de ese mundo, lo injusto que era no tener un compañero, sino un verdugo.

— Yo quería que fueran amados, pero los mortales siempre encuentran la manera de torcer mis favores, haciéndolos repulsivos.

Hera de pronto toco su pecho, notando que su perla se había perdido en algún lugar de su pasado, dejándolo a la expectativa, indefenso ante cualquier alfa que dijera poseerle, de las mentiras creadas por los mortales para controlar sus favores.

Mortales que actuaban siguiendo las órdenes de Zeus, quien deseaba que todos sus hijos perecieran o fueran castigados por no ser él quien los engendro, por ser creados sólo por la gracia de su esposa en un acto que desafiaba sus reglas.

— Convirtiéndolos en una maldición…

Cid no quiso creerle, solo Athena actuaba por el bienestar de los humanos, siendo Hera una diosa celosa, vengativa, capaz de realizar actos de naturaleza detestable, como lo era su regalo de dar vida.

— Pero descuida pequeño, tú tienes un alfa que te ama, que te quiere y que te protegerá del daño que se cierne sobre ti, eso nunca debes olvidarlo.

Cid apretó los dientes al escuchar su advertencia, su alfa estaba buscándolo, pero él no deseaba ninguno, ni siquiera si hubiera sido Sisyphus el indicado, el no necesitaba de nadie que lo comandara.

— Tu alfa no es tu dueño, el no debe comandarte como si te tratases de una posesión, no como este dios desea hacerlo.

Hera nunca visitaba más de una ocasión a sus hijos, se le tenía prohibido, pero a pesar de eso, ella sabía que sus pequeños estaban sufriendo, en especial estos dos, tal vez los primeros que engendro y eran los más queridos por ella, así que debía brindarles consejo, tal vez un poco de ayuda, aunque no quisieran recibirlo.

— Tu alfa te ama, pero aun no lo acepta y eso es muy triste en verdad, pero aun así, confía en él, porque yo se que te protegerá de aquel que desea ser tu dueño.

Cid guardo silencio, sintiendo como esa mujer acariciaba su mejilla, despejando su frente del cabello negro que la cubría, notando lo adusto de su expresión, lo solitaria que debía ser su existencia, sintiendo ganas de llorar por él, por uno de sus múltiples hijos en desgracia.

— El dirá que eres suyo, puede que hasta porte tu collar, pero no lo es, los dioses pequeño, nosotros no tenemos alfas ni omegas, solo mis hijos humanos lo hacen.

Hera en ese momento beso su frente, sonriéndole una última vez antes de desaparecer tan rápido como un parpadeo, con el cual su mundo se veía justo como debería ser, sólo con un detalle que al verle esbozo una sonrisa en sus labios.

Que le ayudo a ignorar aquella extraña visita, esa alucinación provocada por la fiebre del celo o por el cansancio sufrido por su último entrenamiento, aunque esas explicaciones eran absurdas, no quería pensar en lo que había dicho la diosa.

Sobre su advertencia del dolor que deparaba su destino, como si en realidad pudiera hacerlo, cuando desde la noche anterior sentía temor, un gusanito que se iba comiendo su seguridad, que le decía que algo o alguien le seguía, que debía tener cuidado.

— Regulus.

El pequeño león estaba sentado en las escaleras de su templo, parecía que hubiera dormido en ese sitio después de abandonarlo en sus habitaciones, quien al sentir que posaba una mano en su hombro despertó de pronto, dedicándole una de aquellas sonrisas tan suyas.

— ¿Pasaste toda la noche fuera de mi habitación?

Las que casi eran tan hermosas como las de Sisyphus, así como su entusiasmo, el que podía ver cuando se levanto de un salto para tratar de rodearle con sus brazos, tal vez darle un beso de buenos días.

— Sí, creí que no era seguro dejarte solo en medio de eso…

Cid arqueo una ceja asintiendo poco tiempo después, avanzando en dirección de Rodorio, cuando sus instintos le gritaban que debía visitar al viejo patriarca, el sabría que significaba esa alucinación, pero tenía miedo, no quería que Sage le dijera que aquello fue real.

— Necesito despejar mi mente, entrenemos Regulus, así podrás ayudarme con mi dolencia.

Regulus no creía que fuera una dolencia, sino que lo veía como un milagro, sin embargo, no creía que Cid quisiera escucharlo, no cuando su humor había desmejorado tanto y pudo ver que su tío, en vez de tomar la oportunidad que le daban, retrocedía como haría un cobarde.

— Por supuesto, yo haría lo que tú me pidieras, Cid, cualquier cosa.

Cid asintió llevando sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón, escuchando como Regulus corría detrás de él para alcanzarlo, sonriéndole, feliz por tener su compañía y una oportunidad para entrenar a su lado.

— Lo sé, a veces no sé porque lo haces.

Lo hacía porque lo amaba, porque lo admiraba demasiado, porque deseaba que algún día le dedicara la mirada que solo utilizaba con su tío, la que alguna vez sería suya, Cid solo tenía que ver que ya no era un niño, sino todo un hombre.

— Pero agradezco tu ayuda, Regulus.

Al menos ya no le decía chiquillo, eso en vez de agradarle, le hacía sentir sumamente triste, porque pensaba que no lo consideraba su igual, de esa forma nunca podría llegar a quererlo, ni siquiera un poco.

— No tienes porque, lo hago con gusto.

Cid sonrió de nuevo, una de esas raras sonrisas que a veces pasaban desapercibidas, pero para el eran como la dicha pura, nada era más hermoso que eso, porque sabía que poco a poco se iba haciendo con un pedazo de su corazón, si no con todo, se conformaría con una pequeña parte.

— ¿Regulus? ¿Cid?

Preguntaron de pronto, como si le sorprendiera verlos a los dos juntos en las escaleras que daban a la casa de capricornio, un alfa que no sabía cómo reaccionar, que por un momento hubiera deseado pedirle a su sobrino que se marchara, pero que no lo hizo, porque eso significaría abandonar a la pequeña Sasha y ella dependía de su protección, no así el que su alma le decía era su otra mitad, su omega.

— Sisyphus.

El santo de sagitario guardo silencio por algunos minutos, pero haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, observando el templo del patriarca, o al menos en aquella dirección, se obligo a dar varios pasos, alejándose de Cid, que estaba en la segura compañía de su sobrino, quien sabia, siempre había sentido una gran admiración por él.

— Te ves mejor que anoche Cid.

Cid no dijo nada, porque supuso que Sisyphus creía como el que su condición era una enfermedad, no era como Regulus, quien apretó los dientes con furia contenida, probablemente notando su dolor mucho mejor que su tío, quien volteando en otra dirección, se marcho, sin más, sin decir una sola palabra.

— Tengo que ver al patriarca, si no me apuro llegare tarde.

El santo de capricornio borro cada minúscula emoción que pudiera reflejar su rostro y empezó su camino hacia los campos de entrenamiento, dejando a los dos rubios solos en esas escaleras.

— ¡No lo entiendo!

Pronuncio Regulus furioso, notando como su tío se detenía de pronto, pero no decía nada en su defensa.

— ¡Eres un cobarde y un estúpido!

Sisyphus no creía que fuera un cobarde, porque constaba de toda su fuerza de voluntad alejarse de Cid como su deber se lo dictaba, pero después, cuando su diosa ya no lo necesitara, en ese momento podría perseguir su afecto.

— Mi deber es proteger a la señorita Sasha, no perseguir a Cid.

***29***

Sage trato de meditar que era lo correcto, que debía hacer para recuperar la cordura de sus alfas, quienes parecía que iban perdiéndose en el abismo de la demencia, siguiendo sus deseos, la lujuria que se comía sus corazones como si fuera una enfermedad.

Era como en el pasado y esta vez, su hermano mayor no estaba de su lado, parecía no reconocer la locura engendrada por las flechas de Cupido o el cinturón de afrodita, la misma clase de oscuro deseo que dio inicio a la guerra de Troya.

El anciano patriarca se levanto de su trono, estaba demasiado cansado, necesitaba recostarse y esperaba que en esta ocasión, ya no lo soñara, él estaba muerto, los dos lo mataron, pero aun así creía que nunca podría olvidarle.

No porque fuera su alfa como le gustaba llamarse cuando estaban en privado, sino porque aun seguía pensando en lo que hubiera sido de no poder vencerlo, si su diosa no los hubiera apoyado, si ella fuera tan pequeña como Sasha.

Su diosa podría lograr lo que él no, Sage lo sabía, sólo un dios podía destruir el embrujo de aquellos abominables objetos, si acaso era cierto, porque sólo era una suposición que había visto en los libros del santuario cuando era joven, cuando buscaba la forma de negarse al cortejo de Itia sin desobedecer sus órdenes.

Libros importantes que ya no estaban en donde deberían estar, que había buscado por su propia cuenta porque recordaba donde los guardo, pero quien podría ingresar a sus bibliotecas para esconder precisamente esos libros.

Tal vez Aspros buscando una forma de lograr su objetivo, ya que nunca menciono la cacería, él había prohibido ese ritual tan arcaico, tan primitivo, tan inmoral como lo era la persona que deseaba realizarlo.

El otro bien podría ser Shion, ese muchacho no era el mismo de hacia unos años, desde que Albafica comenzó a proteger a Manigoldo en sus celos, custodiándolo en su templo, el mismo tiempo que ese muchacho llevaba menospreciando a todos los omegas, tratando de encausar al atolondrado cangrejo a realizar la decisión correcta, como Gateguard le insistió a él que debía sentirse alagado por el interés del patriarca.

Sage se quito el casto y sus tocados, quedándose vestido con su túnica, mirándose en el espejo, ya no era hermoso como en el pasado, era viejo, aunque aun tenía fuerza para seguir adelante, su plan estaba trazado con demasiado cuidado, encerrarían a los dioses gemelos, derrotarían al dios Hades, su diosa permanecería viva y ellos obtendrían su venganza.

El patriarca seguía siendo esbelto, su cabello largo era sedoso, sus canas de un color plateado casi blanco, su rostro tenía algunas arrugas, como todos sus antecesores había envejecido con mucha lentitud pero no siempre fue así, en el pasado su piel era tan suave como un durazno, sus líneas delicadas y su cabello blanco azulado, era fuerte pero no demasiado, Hakurei siempre había sido mucho más musculoso que él y mucho mas varonil, el siempre fue delicado, algunos podrían llegar a decir que sus modales eran de cierta forma femeninos.

Pero eso era lo que se esperaba de un omega, que fuera delicado y dulce, consagrado al bienestar y la comodidad de su alfa, él no tuvo la libertad que sus muchachos tenían, en sus tiempos las cacerías eran normales, la esclavitud permitida, los hijos no deseados eran casi los únicos que nacían y ellos tenían prohibido portar una armadura de cualquier clase.

Ser un santo de Athena solo era para los alfas o para los santos de Piscis, el único omega del santuario con una armadura que lo protegiera, pero con él se hizo una excepción, después de todo era poderoso y Hakurei jamás acepto los puestos que se le eran entregados, ni la armadura de oro ni el puesto de patriarca.

Sage se recostó en su cama, cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco, estaba demasiado cansado como para mantenerse despierto, desilusionado con la orden que dio su hermano, hasta ese momento había sido un mejor hombre y lo había respetado, ahora creía que se trataba de sólo un omega que odiaba a los alfa.

Con la oscuridad él regreso junto con sus recuerdos, Sage podía verse subiendo las escaleras que conectaban y seguían conectando con su presente morada, era joven como en el pasado, apenas un muchacho, el en la actualidad se consideraba un niño, un poco mayor que Manigoldo cuando trato de mostrarle que la vida no era basura, la primera vez que lo llevo al Yomotsu.

El patriarca, un hombre que hasta ese momento consideraba virtuoso en cada uno de los aspectos de su vida, consagrado a la paz, a la justicia, a todo cuanto era digno de venerar lo esperaba cerca de uno de los balcones.

La mirada del santo de cáncer se poso en el por unos momentos antes de hincarse como señal de respeto, esperando ansioso recibir cualquier orden suya, pero esta no vino, el patriarca, cuyo nombre era Itia le hizo una señal para que se acercara a él.

Sage obedeció, no era su costumbre negarle nada a ese hombre que les había dado tanto a su hermano y a él, que los entreno en persona, que les enseño los ideales que protegían, seguros de que estos les traerían la paz.

— ¿Dime si no es hermoso?

Le pregunto de pronto realizando un acto que hasta el momento le parecía incomprensible, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, guiándolo para que pudiera admirar la vista que tenía desde su templo, el último de ellos, desde donde se suponía que los patriarcas hablaban con su diosa cuando esta no había encarnado en una joven mortal.

— Lo es, gran patriarca, una vista muy hermosa.

Itia sonrió, era justo la respuesta que deseaba escuchar, caminando varios pasos para recargarse en un barandal de mármol, respirando hondo, como si la misión que Sage debía realizar ya se hubiera cumplido.

— Lo es y algún día esta hermosa vista podría ser compartida, tienen lo necesario para poder admirarla, espero que mucho después de que yo haya muerto.

Sage no supo que decir, no le gustaba la idea de perder al patriarca, pero al mismo tiempo era obvio que tarde o temprano perecería, los humanos, sin importar su fuerza o la sangre que corriera en sus venas, siempre morían.

— Pero he decidido que tú podrás admirar esta vista por las mañanas desde este día, hasta que Hakurei me remplace como patriarca.

Itia entonces dio media vuelta, sosteniéndolo por ambas manos y aunque era un hombre mayor, su fuerza era inhumana como la de todos los santos dorados, así como era mucho más alto, lo suficiente para poder invadir su espacio personal, amedrentándolo con la diferencias entre ambos, haciéndolo sentir pequeño a pesar de vestir una armadura dorada.

— No entiendo gran patriarca.

Su respuesta vino en forma de un beso en sus labios, el primer beso que recibía de cualquier persona, petrificándolo en ese instante, haciendo que jadeara, momento que Itia aprovecho para introducir su lengua en el interior de su boca, sosteniéndolo de la cintura y del cabello, tratando de ser amable.

— Eres mi omega.

Le informo cuando por fin se separo de su cuerpo, pero en vez de recibir la respuesta que su patriarca esperaba, Sage retrocedió varios pasos, sin entender porque decía esas palabras, su alfa era un santo de bronce, un hombre amable, que apenas si se atrevía a dirigirle cualquier clase de mirada, no el patriarca, quien frunció el seño al ver su conmoción.

— ¿Su omega?

El patriarca trato de acercarse a él, pero Sage mantuvo la distancia, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, porque parecía que al hombre que admiraba, que los había acogido en el santuario, de pronto lo habían intercambiado por otro diferente, quien aparentaba tranquilidad, como si lo creyera hasta de cierta forma confundido y al mismo tiempo se decía ser su compañero cuando él no lo era.

— Tu hermano trato de ayudarte a esconderlo, pero es inútil Sage, cuando llega el primer celo tu alfa te reconocerá, yo lo hice y espere a que tu vinieras a mí, como es tu deber, el deber de cualquier omega.

Sage se debatía entre salir de aquella habitación tan rápido como pudiera o permanecer allí mismo, escuchando lo que Itia estaba diciéndole, que debió ir con él, buscarlo hacia varios meses, pero no lo reconoció como su alfa, él no era su alfa, su cuerpo se lo decía, su alma, él deseaba a ese santo de bronce tan insignificante como pudiera serlo.

— Pero ya no importa eso, aun eres muy joven y por eso no lo notaste, pero cuando llegue el siguiente celo si lo harás, en ese momento vendrás a mí, pero no te costara trabajo porque tú vivirás conmigo, en estas habitaciones, después de todo yo debo cuidarte.

Sage había escuchado historias, de lo maravilloso que sería, de lo mucho que desearía estar con su alfa, el fuego que lo quemaba, el deseo ardiente por ser suyo, el estremecimiento y también la paz, la seguridad que irradiaría, muchos omegas hablaban de eso, de lo que la diosa pavorreal decía cuando se les presentaba, como a él se le presento, pero a él no le dijo nada, no le mostro nada, sólo la vio y eso fue todo.

— No es mi alfa, gran patriarca, yo no lo reconozco.

Itia al escuchar esas palabras trato de tocarlo pero no lo permitió, retrocediendo lo suficiente para mantenerse alejado, temiendo que lo atacaría como decían que pasaba muchas veces, cuando un alfa que no era el suyo, no era aquel destinado a poseerlo se fijaba en un omega libre, cuando la demencia de los supuestos hijos de Zeus iniciaba, el momento en que la cacería no terminaría hasta que pudieran hacer suya a su presa.

— Es comprensible que estés asustado Sage, pero te prometo que no perderás tu armadura y que la misión de darle hijos sanos al santuario es tan valiosa como pelear por la paz, contribuirás a cimentar las nuevas generaciones.

Sage por un momento supuso que debía obedecerle, era su deber como un omega aceptar el cortejo de un alfa, como uno de los santos dorados someterse a las ordenes de su patriarca, sin importar cualquiera que fuera esta.

— ¿Es una orden gran patriarca?

Itia se detuvo a unos centímetros de distancia, recorriendo su mejilla con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que Sage volteaba para observar el cielo, preguntándose porque la diosa pavorreal decidió maldecirlo con ese padecimiento, porque el patriarca parecía ser su alfa, al menos, tenía el poder para convertirse en su compañero, aun por la fuerza.

— No quiero que esto sea una orden Sage, tú sabes que yo de verdad te aprecio.

El patriarca beso su cuello, colocando ambas manos en su cintura, riéndose cuando Sage reprimió un estremecimiento, respirando hondo, como si estuviera excitado o le tuviera miedo, pero era comprensible que un omega de su edad no supiera que hacer en ese momento, a pesar de todo era un santo dorado, debía comprender el honor que le estaba ofreciendo.

— Entonces no me lo ordene, sólo no lo haga.

Pero Itia no estaba dispuesto a rechazar la belleza de Sage, ni su siguiente celo, conociendo muy bien que se trataba de una criatura inmaculada, cuya belleza era deslumbrante así como su poder y él con sus más de dos siglos de vida podría guiarlo, convertirlo en un buen consejero para el patriarca, su ejemplo guiaría a los otros omegas del santuario, así todos sabrían como debían tratar a sus compañeros, ya no habría más omegas salvajes en esas tierras.

— Está bien mi pequeño cangrejo, cangrejito, sólo para que veas que yo te amo, esperare paciente por el momento en que tú vengas a mí.

Sage retrocedió a tiempo para esquivar otro beso del patriarca, despidiéndose como era su costumbre colocando una rodilla en el suelo, deseaba salir de allí, necesitaba ver a su hermano mayor, el sabría qué hacer, como escapar del patriarca.

— Mi dulce omega.

Capitulo 2.

Susurros en la oscuridad.

El patriarca despertó colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, últimamente no dejaba de pensar en Itia, no su enemigo, ni su mentor, sino el alfa que trataba convertirlo en su omega, el que se comportaba como lo hacía Aspros, acechándolo a cada paso que daba, pendiente de cada una de sus conversaciones, tratando al mismo tiempo de seducirlo, mostrarle que él debía ser su alfa y que debería sentirse alagado, después de todo era lo que suponía era un compañero perfecto.

El patriarca del santuario, un hombre poderoso y sabio, con riquezas inimaginables, un anciano lujurioso al que le temía.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios, espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia y como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Por lo que pueden leer Sage también sufrió la cacería pero en esa época solo tenía a su hermano para que cuidara sus espaldas, y el acoso que sufrió provino del mismísimo patriarca, el cual aparece en su gaiden, les aseguro que no hay spoilers, por lo que no deben preocuparse por eso.

Preguntas…

¿A cuántos les gusta el mpreg?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

Capitulo 2.

Susurros en la oscuridad.

El patriarca despertó colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, últimamente no dejaba de pensar en Itia, no su enemigo, ni su mentor, sino el alfa que trataba convertirlo en su omega, el que se comportaba como lo hacía Aspros, acechándolo a cada paso que daba, pendiente de cada una de sus conversaciones, tratando al mismo tiempo de seducirlo, mostrarle que él debía ser su alfa y que debería sentirse alagado, después de todo era lo que suponía era un compañero perfecto.

El patriarca del santuario, un hombre poderoso y sabio, con riquezas inimaginables, un anciano lujurioso al que le temía.

Sage se vistió de nuevo, cubriendo su cabeza con el casco dorado, los tocados que todos los patriarcas utilizaban, seguía cansado, pero ese no era el momento de dormir, debía visitar a Aspros, ordenarle que dejara solo a su alumno de una buena vez o sería castigado por poner en peligro la vida de uno de sus compañeros de armas, después de eso bendecir la unión de su alumno y Albafica, no le importaba lo que fueran, si esos dos muchachos se amaban debian estar juntos.

Sage nunca había conversado con la diosa pavorreal, no en persona como los otros omegas decían haberlo hecho, jamás soñó con ella, creía que no le importaba o no pensaba que lo necesitara.

Lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido para que nunca fuera a verlo, de todas formas no culpaba a la diosa pavorreal por haberlos creado, la maldición le había hecho la persona que era en ese momento, justo como a sus otros omegas.

Pero aun así, cuando era joven e inocente habría sido interesante verla, conversar con ella, sin embargo, recordaba lo que muchos decían, cuídate de los tiempos interesantes y él si que habia vivido demasiados.

El patriarca apenas dio un paso en la sala principal del último templo del santuario cuando lo sintió, cosmos extraños que no deberían estar presentes, las sombras moviéndose por su propia cuenta al contrario de la luz, haciéndose visibles cuando se elevaron a sus espaldas.

Sage en ese preciso momento sintió tres intrusos en sus habitaciones, dos de ellos eran demasiado poderosos, uno más era extraño, demasiado familiar y aun así no lo recordaba del todo, seguramente se trataba de un espectro o un santo seducido por las mariposas del inframundo, no sería la primera vez que eso pasaba.

— No pensé que los vería tan pronto.

No les demostraría miedo, estaban en el santuario de Athena y según podía ver, los dioses gemelos estaban moviéndose sin conocimiento de su dios Hades, de lo contrario habría ejércitos espectrales atacandolos en ese preciso momento.

Pero este era un movimiento fortuito, oculto, utilizando su cansancio creciente y la locura de sus alfas, la distracción que solamente Zeus podía encausar, muchos decían que para probar la fuerza de la diosa Hera en persona.

Pequeñas apuestas que no modificaban el mundo lo suficiente para notarse, pero destruían las vidas de sus piezas del tablero de ajedrez imaginario, Sage lo sabía bien, puesto que esa fiebre sólo ocurría cada doscientos cincuenta años.

Los dioses gemelos se elevaron de las sombras de aquel cuarto, agradeciendo el favor del santo dorado que les dejo entrar, pero no respondieron al principio, notando que el antigu santo de cáncer, ahora patriarca del santuario no era más que un anciano irrespetuoso.

— ¿Aun te quedan sellos de tu diosa anciano?

Thanatos se relamió los labios al ver que Sage de pronto tenía varios sellos entre sus dedos, Hypnos mantenía sus alas abiertas, evitando que pudiera observar al tercer intruso, quien portaba una surplice, señal inequívoca de que se trataba de un espectro.

— Pero no te preocupes, nosotros no seremos quienes pelearemos contra ti, ese trabajo se lo dejaremos a un viejo conocido tuyo.

Hypnos se movió apenas lo suficiente para permitirle ver al espectro de cabello oscuro y armadura morada, quien sostenía dos espadas en sus manos, cimitarras gemelas, las que sabía podía blandir con demasiada maestría.

— Has envejecido.

Sage sintió que su corazón saldría de su pecho, pero se controlo, manteniéndose firme, tranquilo, seguro que pronto las amenazas del santuario serían descubiertas, preguntándose si los dioses gemelos habían decidido usarle a él para torturarlo, o quién era ese impostor, porque este hombre en especial estaba muerto.

Seguía siendo impresionante, aun tenía esa aura de superioridad, era alto y musculoso, portaba dos espadas, dos cimitarras con un filo dentado, las que bien podrían estar manchadas de sangre pero su hoja era demasiado oscura para poder notarlo.

El patriarca por un momento recordó su pasado, sus sueños, tal vez eran una advertencia o tal vez no, de cualquier forma no importaba, estaba preparado para enfrentarse a cualquiera de sus enemigos, sin importar su poder.

— Pero eso puede arreglarse.

El intruso salto en su dirección utilizando las dos cimitarras en su contra, Sage las esquivo con demasiada gracia, por fortuna portaba la armadura de su hermano a cada instante, preparándose para el momento del inicio de la gran guerra.

— Yo sé cómo hacerlo.

Ante la mirada expectante de los dioses gemelos comenzaron una lucha de habilidades, técnicas y sabiduría que solo podía darse entre dos patriarcas del santuario, el menor era un anciano, pero el mayor por la gracia divina del dios Hades aparentaba unos veinte años, estaba en la flor de la edad.

Sage aun era poderoso, a pesar de ser un anciano era fuerte, sin contar que con el paso de los años había aprendido mucho, era después de todo el patriarca del santuario de la diosa de la sabiduría.

— Deja que se divierta hermano, no todos los días podemos ver este patético espectáculo de la naturaleza humana.

Hypnos coloco un brazo delante de Thanatos, quería ver que ocurría cuando dos de su tipo se reunían después de tanto tiempo y si el hechizo de la diosa pavorreal era tan poderoso como para que le evitara a su nuevo espectro lastimar a un omega, a pesar de ser uno tan viejo.

— Yo no tengo deseo de observar esta clase de juegos, hermano, lo mejor es matarlo.

Sage poco a poco iba perdiendo terreno, siendo acorralado contra uno de los pilares de sus propias habitaciones, era una cabeza más bajo que su enemigo, aun cuando las edades estaban invertidas, eso parecía que nunca cambiaria.

— Déjame disfrutar este espectáculo un poco más, hermano, concédeme este placer.

El intruso se relamió los labios, recordando la belleza que poseyó alguna vez este muchacho, quien lamentablemente era un anciano, pero como se lo dijo momentos antes, eso podría arreglarse.

— Y cuando recupere mi lugar en el santuario te regresare la juventud que te negaste a compartir conmigo, pequeño cangrejo.

Ese apodo logro lo que sus técnicas no pudieron, Sage por una milésima de segundo se petrifico, recordando el temor que le había inspirado este hombre, dándole la oportunidad a su enemigo de acorralarlo, sosteniéndolo del cuello.

— Maldito malagradecido.

Sage apretó los dientes y se soltó, recuperándose con la velocidad esperada en un patriarca, regañándose mentalmente por dejar que la presencia de este sujeto le afectara, seguro que eso era lo que esperaban lograr, dañar su psique con este demonio de su pasado.

— Palabras muy fuertes para un traidor.

Sin embargo, Thanatos esquivo a su hermano, estaba cansándose de aquella lucha sin sentido y del aroma que impregnaba el ambiente, el hedor a humanidad, atacando a Sage por la espalda, casi dándole al espectro que los acompañaba.

Sintiendo de pronto el golpe de Thanatos herirlo por la espalda, profirió un grito de dolor que fue acompañado de una sonrisa de su enemigo, quien veía como atravesaba el pilar de mármol contra el cual estaba inmovilizado, derribándolo al suelo.

Sage se levanto de un salto sintiendo entonces como Hypnos de igual forma lo atacaba, sin hacerle demasiado daño, los sellos de su diosa y su poder lo mantenían a salvo, de pronto invoco su fuego demoniaco para quemarlos a todos, llevarlos al Yomotsu en donde no podrían regresar, al menos, no el espectro de cabello negro con las dos cimitarras.

El combate duro varios minutos más, sin embargo, una fuerza ajena al santuario estaba ocultando el cosmos de los otros moradores de aquellas tierras concedidas a la diosa Athena, por lo que en esta ocasión, eran Sage contra los otros tres intrusos, dos dioses y un patriarca corrompido.

Sage por un momento estuvo a punto de utilizar su mejor técnica, haciendo estallar las calaveras que lo rodeaban, sin embargo, las dos cimitarras del patriarca corrupto lo atravesaron y un poco de sangre broto de su boca, escuchando un gemido, el aterrado sonido que Sasha, su pequeña diosa pronuncio al ver que lo atacaban, retrocediendo unos pasos, era después de todo una niña pequeña.

— Athena…

Sage sostuvo las muñecas que sostenían los mangos de las cimitarras con fuerza, apretando los dientes cuando los dioses gemelos voltearon a verla, Thanatos levantando una mano para matar a la chiquilla, sin embargo, de pronto una flecha fue a dar contra su muñeca al mismo tiempo que Sisyphus cargaba a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos, había llegado a tiempo para evitar que Hypnos pudiera alcanzarla.

— ¡Gran Patriarca!

Sage seguía sosteniendo al espectro de menor rango, sangre brotaba de su boca y no fue necesario que diera la orden, lo más importante era proteger a su pequeña diosa, por lo que de pronto, sosteniéndola en sus brazos tuvo que marcharse, notando con horror como Shion trataba de interponerse en su camino invocando su cosmos, todo ese tiempo sin hacer o decir nada, permitiendo que el hermano de su maestro, el patriarca del santuario fuera atacado.

— Es tarde ya Sisyphus, nosotros no podemos ganarles.

Sisyphus lo ignoro y siguió adelante, esperando que los otros santos pudieran sentir el cosmos de los intrusos, que llegaran a tiempo para proteger a Sage, quien grito cuando las cimitarras giraron un poco dentro de su pecho, maldiciéndose por no poder hacer nada más que huir con la pequeña en sus brazos.

— Lo mejor es rendirnos.

Sage cayó al suelo con dos agujeros en sus costados, los que no habían herido ningún órgano vital, sintiendo que poco a poco perdía el conocimiento, todo ese tiempo observando al intruso, como se sostenía de sus propias armas, hincándose para observarlo un poco mejor.

— ¡Sage!

Gritaron al fondo, escuchando los pasos de varios intrusos en el templo y de pronto, las cimitarras cortaron el pecho de Shion al mismo tiempo que Hypnos comprendiendo lo que trataba de realizar su soldado, ataco al santo de Aries, quien se levantaba con dificultad justo a tiempo para que pareciera que había peleado contra los intrusos.

— Fue Sisyphus…

Le dijo a su maestro, quien se arrodillo junto a su hermano, tratando de parar la hemorragia, escuchando las palabras de Shion, creyendo en lo que le decía, sin percatarse que su alumno parecía no inmutarse por la salud de su patriarca.

— Se ha llevado a nuestra diosa, parece que no dejara que le arrebatemos a Sasha, no quiere que cumpla con su destino.

Dohko le ayudo a levantarse, observando con horror la destrucción de aquellos cuartos, esperando que Sage no perdiera la vida, era un buen hombre, un patriarca ejemplar, justo la persona que seguirían hasta el fin del mundo.

— Debemos atender tus heridas, Shion, estoy seguro que nuestro patriarca sobrevivirá.

Shion se soltó, arrodillándose junto a su maestro, quien cerró los ojos, tomando una decisión que parecía apresurada, pero no podían perder más tiempo, su alumno jamás le mentiría.

— Debemos alcanzarlo… Cid y Aspros, ambos son importantes para él, tal vez lo hagan recapacitar.

Y si no lo hacían, ninguno de los dos permitirían que lastimaran a la pequeña Sasha, ambos comprendían su deber mejor que nadie.

— Dohko, Shion, busquen a los demás, díganle a Aspros que vaya por Cid, ellos buscaran a Sisyphus, Shion ve por Albafica y ese testarudo cangrejo, Dohko, asegúrate que Regulus no sepa lo que está pasando, podría brindarle ayuda a su tío.

***1***

Manigoldo no detuvo su andar hasta que llegaron a Rodorio, ni siquiera porque se encontraron con Kardia y Degel, a quienes simplemente ignoro, su paso era rápido y no se atrevió a mirar atrás, creyendo que sí lo hacía, no sería Albafica quien lo seguía con un paso tan rápido como el suyo, sino el demente alfa que no lo dejaba tranquilo, que no entendía que no estaba interesado.

— Manigoldo espera, no camines tan rápido.

Albafica sostuvo a Manigoldo del brazo, llamando su atención, logrando que se detuviera de golpe, recargándose en su hombro, su rostro cubierto por su cabello de un azul claro como el cielo, admirando su fragancia, dulce como la de las rosas pero metálica como la de la sangre.

— ¡Estoy arto!

Se quejo permitiendo que Albafica lo rodeara con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, tocándolo cuando se suponía que el mero contacto con su piel era mortal, pero nadie estaba presente para verlos, ni siquiera Shion o Aspros, los que permanecieron en el santuario, o eso esperaban los amantes.

— ¡Estoy tan cansado Albachan!

Manigoldo sabía que esa actitud era una típicamente omega, pero no creía que fuera correcto que lo señalaran por dejarle ver su desesperacion a su alfa, mucho menos que no pudiera quejarse, porque como lo había dicho Hakurei, la cacería era un acto instintivo que ocurría cuando una pareja estaba destinada a estar junta, sólo que eso era una mentira, Albafica era su compañero, él reconocía su esencia vital, su calor y cada parte que lo hacían existir.

Su cuerpo no podía equivocarse, tampoco su alma, pero entonces porque Aspros no quería entender que no había sido hecho para él, que no era su omega y que debería dejarlo en paz, liberarlo de aquella pesadilla, de ese aterrador acecho en la época de celo.

— Ya no lo aguanto más, ya no lo soporto…

Esta vez su voz era delicada, casi un susurro al recordar que apenas una noche atrás, cuando creía que Albafica no llegaría a tiempo, Aspros estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, de reclamarlo para él y debido al veneno en la sangre de su amado, se lo entregarían como su esposo, sin importar su opinión o el desagrado que mostraba cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

— Por más que le digo, por más que lo intento no me deja en paz…

Trato de explicarle a su amado Albachan, quien se limito a sostenerlo entre sus brazos, sintiendo como su cangrejo estaba al borde del colapso, deseoso de pelear, controlándose para no cometer ninguna locura en el pueblo, como dejar que los vieran juntos, abrazados como era su derecho, uno que solamente ellos lo veían de esa forma.

— Le diré que se detenga.

Manigoldo sabía que si Aspros comprendía que tan lejos iba su relación, solo empeoraría, le exigiría a su maestro que los separara, no querrían que la sangre venenosa de Albafica lo matara y si Sage no lo escuchaba, el santo de géminis trataría de protegerlo de su amor con el mismo ahincó con el cual perseguía el puesto de patriarca o a él durante sus celos, pero la única forma de protegerlo era matando a su compañero.

— No te escuchara, pero si lo reto, si le gano no tendrá otra opción más que dejarme tranquilo, esa es la única forma.

Era la única forma que podía usar, al menos de esa manera cuando Aspros no se detuviera podría mostrarles a todos los demás que no tenía honor, que no era más que un demente y que no debían darle el puesto de patriarca sin importar que tan poderoso pudiera ser.

— Le diré que eres mío, que no permitiré que te siga molestando.

Al mismo tiempo Manigoldo temía lo que pasaría una vez que supieran que el veneno cedía en ciertas ocasiones, que no siempre era mortal acercársele, con su belleza y con el absurdo rumor que Shion se había encargado de propagar, su amado correría peligro, muchos morirían tratando de seducir al hermoso alfa, creyendo que era un omega, si es que eso importaba del todo con la inmensa e indescriptible belleza de su camarada.

Quien le observaba preocupado, sin entender porque parecía tan afectado, mucho más que otros años, tal vez porque su secreto fue brutalmente revelado en medio de una taberna de alfas que pensaban, el todopoderoso Aspros estaba en su derecho de violarlo, tal vez porque se daba cuenta que sus aliados no lo ayudarían, que estaba solo si Albafica no le hiciera compañía.

O porque estaba seguro que una vez que supiera que Albafica era su amante, Aspros trataría de asesinarlo, separarlo de su lado con alguna estratagema, si en el deseo era un monstruo, suponía que en la venganza seria un animal, un demonio de ojos verdes que destruiría su vínculo con su amada rosa, para forzar uno con él una vez hubiera muerto su verdadero compañero.

— No servirá de nada, Aspros no quiere entender que estamos juntos, pero yo lo obligare a dejarme en paz.

Manigoldo quiso aparentar seguridad, pero Albafica sabía que no estaba ni remotamente cerca de sentirla, había algo que no le estaba diciendo, lo intuía porque cuando su cangrejo le mentía nunca lo miraba a los ojos, desviando su mirada como en ese momento lo hacía.

Habían llegado a una parte del pueblo en donde pocas personas caminaban, generalmente los pocos individuos que veían eran tenderos o campesinos que salían a comercializar sus verduras recién cosechadas en el mercadito que se montaba todas las mañanas en medio de Rodorio.

Un lugar seguro, en donde a esa hora del día nunca encontraban a nadie, exceptuando de vez en cuando alguno que otro de los parroquianos de la taberna que Manigoldo visitaba con Shion hasta que este supo que se trataba de un omega, no un alfa, desde ese día, la amistad o cariño que sentían el uno por el otro se esfumo.

Albafica creía que a Shion no le molestaba que Manigoldo fuera un omega, sino que en realidad se daba cuenta de la clase de relación que tenían, que sus celos le orillaban a martirizar a quien fuera su amigo de la única forma en que podía hacerlo, esperando separarlos con ayuda de Aspros, el futuro patriarca, quien tenía derecho a elegir a su pareja entre los omegas del santuario y siendo el cangrejo miembro de la llamada elite dorada, sería la mejor opción para un alfa codicioso como lo era el santo de géminis.

— Ya viste esas dos cositas tan dulces…

Se escucho de pronto a sus espaldas, Manigoldo se tenso inmediatamente, Albafica ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esa clase de tontería de alguno que otro borracho que no sabía que era uno de los santos dorados del santuario, el generalmente no visitaba la aldea muy a menudo, no deseaba que su sangre o su veneno lastimara a uno de sus habitantes.

Pero esta vez hablaban en plural y Manigoldo se veía demasiado perturbado, sus mejillas ligeramente rojas, no por vergüenza, sino por enojo, haciendo que se preguntaran si también estaban refiriéndose a su pareja esta vez, porque de pronto su cangrejo no supo qué hacer, cuando en otras ocasiones hubiera amedrentado a los aldeanos con su sola presencia.

— Lastima que son santos de Athena, si no lo fueran… yo les enseñaría una o dos cosas, en especial a ese de cabello azul.

Ninguno de ellos había estado presente cuando Shion declaro que se trataba de un omega, el amante del santo de géminis, pero les habían contado lo que paso y el más grande de ellos, el que unas noches antes de tan solo recibir la mirada cargada de furia del cangrejo hubiera retrocedido pidiéndole perdón, ahora lo insultaba realizando un movimiento demasiado obsceno con las caderas, como si estuviera teniendo relaciones sexuales allí mismo.

Recibiendo una risa nerviosa de sus compañeros, quienes estaban sentados en el suelo, apestando a licor, mirándolos fijamente con la sonrisa boba de un alcohólico, sin pensar con claridad en lo que decían, todos, menos uno de ellos, quien vio todo lo que paso desde lejos y creía que hablaba del que tenia cabello corto, no la belleza de largo cabello claro, quien seguramente solo acompañaba al omega de Aspros como alguna clase de chaperón, para mantener intacta su virtud para ese posesivo alfa.

— ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿No sabes que es el omega de Aspros?

Esa pregunta logro que Albafica sintiera que su sangre se prendía en llamas, jurando que de tan solo tener una oportunidad de partirle la cara o los huesos a ese bastardo lo haría, nadie molestaba a sus amigos, mucho menos a su pareja y geminis llevaba demasiado tiempo martirisandolo.

Manigoldo se debatía entre darles una tunda o simplemente marcharse de aquel sitio a cualquier otro lugar, en donde Albafica podría arremeterlo con preguntas preocupadas arruinando sus últimos días juntos, primero con ese largo viaje, después por culpa de la lengua suelta de Shion, quien seguramente no recibiría ningún castigo por ser un alfa y el alumno de Hakurei, así como el santo dorado de Aries.

Eso lo comprendió desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuando su maestro le dijo que en ciertas ocasiones los alfa perseguían a los omegas, pero llegaba a considerarse normal, porque el acoso de Aspros solo habia empeorado con el tiempo y el hermano de su maestro le insistia en aceptar su proteccion, como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en un inutil.

— No hablaba de ese omega huraño, sino de la belleza que siempre lo acompaña en la taberna, aunque domesticar al otro sería sumamente divertido.

El mismo campesino explico relamiéndose los labios, observando de pies a cabeza a Manigoldo, quien apretaba los dientes, inseguro si debía darle una lección o no, usar su cosmos y sus puños para callarlo de una buena vez, nadie insultaba a su rosa sin recibir su lección, pero sabía que su maestro se decepcionaría si sabía que uso su poder contra uno de los aldeanos, sin importar la razón para esto.

— Yo digo que cuando Aspros le ponga las manos encima le quitara lo descortés, lo único que necesita es que lo domen, una buena cogida lo pondría de buenas…

Al ver su expresión, un beta de cabello café claro jalo a su amigo del brazo, riéndose por la perspectiva del poderoso Aspros reclamándolo, creyendo que lo único que tenia era la locura de un omega sin pareja, la que se curaba cuando por fin conseguía un compañero, en algunas ocasiones había escuchado ese término, el que usaban cuando uno de los hijos de la diosa Hera no deseaba tomar su pareja seleccionada, acusándolo de estar loco, en vez de simplemente no desear a su futuro dueño.

—Ese es el problema de algunos omegas, como les han dado cierta libertad creen que son alfas.

Albafica caminó varios pasos en dirección de los aldeanos, escuchando como Manigoldo se daba la vuelta, ya no deseaba escuchar más de aquellas mentiras, esos hombres eran unos dementes, solo unos animales, por lo que no debían escucharlos más, pero ese era la clase de pensamiento que había en el santuario, si Aspros lo atacaba, no solo se quedarían callados, sino que le obligarían a aceptarlo en su cama, se lo entregarían sin importarle su opinión.

— Pero todos sabemos que el sitio de un buen omega es a los pies de su compañero, en la cocina o en la cama.

Al ver que Albafica no lo seguía, que les observaba con la misma mirada que uso cuando se enfrento con ese pobre espectro, al que molió con la fuerza de sus puños, disfrutando de aquel único placer de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, sin tener que usar sus rosas o preocuparse por el bienestar de sus aliados, regreso los pocos pasos que había andado.

— Sí, yo creo que Aspros no lo dejara salir de su cama cuando logre alcanzarlo, viste la forma en que lo miraba, yo digo que lo veía como si se tratase de un trozo de carne...

Manigoldo fue quien tomó a su compañero de la mano izquierda, jalándolo en su dirección, diciéndose que no debía escuchar lo que unos borrachos dijeran de su persona, o lo que se pensara en todo el pueblo, su alfa era el hermoso santo de piscis, no el de géminis.

Por eso debía estar agradecido, sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón le dolía ver que aun para los aldeanos, al saber que era un omega, habían dejado de respetarlo, creyendo que no sería más que un adorno en la cama de Aspros.

— Vámonos… sólo vámonos Albachan…

Pronuncio tomando a su amante de la mano, suplicándole que no perdiera el tiempo que se les concedía escuchando a esos infelices, sin darse cuenta que les observaban desde lejos, en la punta de una de las casas más altas del pueblo, una persona que se moría de celos cuyo corazon amenazaba con quebrarse en mil pedasos llevandose su cordura.

Notando que todo lo que le habian dicho era cierto, Albafica era un alfa y Manigoldo lo imaginaba su compañero, pensando que podrían estar juntos, creyendo que al tocar su mano significaba que habían burlado a la muerte, cuando esta sólo se estaba riendo de sus esperanzas.

Como ese afeminado se reía de su paciencia, de su larga espera, creyendo que le permitiría que lo substituyera en el destino de Manigoldo, quien sin duda alguna estaba loco, o engatusado con la belleza infernal de la rosa, porque tarde o temprano sin importar que tan fuerte era, perdería la vida.

Ni siquiera Lugonis soporto el veneno de la maldita rosa, su cangrejo sin duda perecería en sus brazos, sería asesinado por su amado Albachan, eso no podía permitirlo, sin importar lo que Manigoldo creyera, no dejaría que se matara, eso nunca.

Porque él, aunque Manigoldo no lo creyera así, lo amaba y a pesar de haberle engañado con otro alfa, lo perdonaba y aun soñaba con el dia en que pudiera cuidarlo, en que tuvieran gemelos que correrian libres en el santuario.

Que fueran fuertes, tan hermosos como su omega, quienes heredarian sus tecnicas y nunca tendrian que ser separados, eso no lo permitiria cuando fuera el patriarca, los hermanos, en especial los gemelos, debian crecer juntos.

Así de grande era su amor, su deseo, su admiración por su conejito, los sentimientos que un alfa debía tener por su omega, los que podrían despertar en su amado cuando se diera cuenta que su amor por la rosa no era más que una ilusión, una horrible mentira que Albafica uso en contra de su amado, un error que podrían solucionar.

***2***

Al salir del santuario ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que algo los seguía muy cerca, observando cada paso que daban en dirección del santuario de la diosa Hera, sonriendo de medio lado, suponiendo que ya era hora de ingresar en el santuario, después de todo, quien supondría que uno de sus enemigos se atrevería a dar un paso con diez de los doce santos dorados presentes.

Me gustaria saber que opinan de la historia, como va hasta el momento, ademas, que parejas prefieren de las que mencionare y porque razon lo hacen.

Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica.

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraiso?

¿A cuantos les gustan las parejas originales?

¿Quiénes quieren leer un poco de mpreg?

Sin más me despido.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***2***

Al salir del santuario ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que algo los seguía muy cerca, observando cada paso que daban en dirección del santuario de la diosa Hera, sonriendo de medio lado, suponiendo que ya era hora de ingresar en el santuario, después de todo, quien supondría que uno de sus enemigos se atrevería a dar un paso con diez de los doce santos dorados presentes.

Kardia se detuvo de pronto, sintiendo un cosmos extraño por segundos, casi imperceptible, para después desaparecer de pronto, sin dejar un solo rastro.

— ¿Sentiste eso?

Degel no se percato de nada por lo que simplemente negó aquella pregunta con un movimiento de su cabeza, reacomodándose los lentes, no tenían tiempo que perder, si Sage creía que esa información era importante, en ese caso no podían desperdiciar tiempo valioso.

— Debió ser mi imaginación.

Pronuncio al fin, rascándose la cabeza, antes de reanudar su camino en dirección del santuario de la diosa Hera, en donde supuestamente solo una pareja completa, un núcleo podría ingresar en el sin que sus guardianes los atacaran.

Sería un largo viaje, pero órdenes eran ordenes y Sage, generalmente sabía que hacer o tenía razones para cada una de las misiones que les había encargado, sólo se preguntaba cuanto tiempo se tardarían en regresar, teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre esa misión.

— ¿Estás listo?

Le pregunto Degel y cuando asintió, los dos elevaron su cosmos para realizar el viaje lo más rápido que pudieran por órdenes directas de su patriarca, quien decía temer por la seguridad de sus omegas, algo estaba pasando, pero no sabía qué.

Por lo tanto, la diosa de los matrimonios y de los nacimientos debía comprenderlo, ella los protegía, aunque de maneras extrañas, casi como si fuera su enemigo, más que una madre protectora.

Mientras tanto Degel se encontraba mucho más tranquilo, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, deseaba, no, no deseaba, necesitaba sacar a Kardia del santuario, seguro que alguna clase de peligro se cernía sobre su compañero, uno invisible que poco tenía que ver con las guerras santas.

Y tenía más que ver con la seguridad de los omegas, de los cuales ya solo quedaban tres en el santuario, Manigoldo, Cid y Yato, el amigo inseparable de Tenma, así como el supuesto omega de la alumna de Shion de Aries, un guerrero poderoso, pero que hasta la fecha no había logrado que ese unicornio comprendiera las señales del cortejo que ella realizaba, aunque suponia que aun eran demasiado jovenes para saber con claridad si es que debian ser una pareja o no, lo unico que deseaba era que si Yato no le correspondia, no insistiera como Aspros o su propio maestro lo hacia.

Pasaron horas corriendo en silencio, no a su máxima velocidad pero si lo suficiente rápido como para alejarse lo suficiente del santuario, sin mirar atrás o percatarse de otra sombra que los seguía muy de cerca o eso parecía, puesto que no le hicieron ver cuán equivocado estaba.

No hasta que se detuvieron en un claro, Degel respirando hondo, Kardia estirando su cuello, como si estuviera entumido antes de cortar una docena de arboles con su aguja escarlata, aguzando la vista, buscando al intruso.

— ¡Sal de una buena vez, ya sabemos que estas aquí!

El guerrero que salió a su encuentro no tenía una armadura que pudiera reconocer, esta era mucho más tosca que las que ellos portaban, su rostro sin embargo, le era familiar, demasiado parecido al de su compañero, su cabello era largo, de un tono rojo brillante, asi como sus ojos y sus uñas afiladas.

— Eso fue impresionante, pero que otra cosa podemos esperar de un santo dorado.

Kardia encontró aquel parecido como un insulto a su amado, por lo que sonriendo preparo su aguja para atacarlo nuevamente, sin embargo, Degel coloco su mano sobre la suya, desviando su arma, probablemente con la absurda idea de saber quién era ese intruso.

— ¿Por qué nos sigues?

Pregunto Degel, avanzando un único paso, tratando de funcionar como una barrera entre su compañero y el extraño visitante, quien entrecerró los ojos, observándole fijamente, como si estuviera comparándose con él, tal vez hallando las similitudes en su apariencia.

— Tú eres Degel de Acuario…

Anuncio con un tono de voz casi monótono, después, poso su mirada en Kardia, observándolo un poco más de tiempo, como si tratara de memorizar cada una de sus características, deteniéndose en la uña que brillaba, la que en ese momento ardía dispuesta a cortarlo a la mitad.

— Y tú debes ser Kardia de Escorpio… uno de los tres omegas del santuario de Athena.

Kardia apretó los dientes, tomando esas palabras como un insulto avanzando varios pasos en su dirección, sintiendo como chocaba contra el brazo de su compañero, del santo de cristal, del siempre controlado Degel, quien parecía sumamente preocupado.

— ¡Como diablos sabes eso!

El intruso no demostró temor, solo permaneció en silencio, mirándolos fijamente, como si encontrarlos fuera un pequeño triunfo personal y esperara el momento de ver alguna de sus técnicas, no obstante, al ver que Degel no lo dejaba moverse retrocedio algunos pasos.

— Todos han escuchado hablar de ustedes, eso no debería sorprenderlos.

Kardia empujo a Degel, tratando de darle alcance al impertinente guerrero que suplicaba por una muerte dolorosa, sin embargo, un aire congelado lo empujo, manteniéndolo alejado de su enemigo, no podía ver su rostro, pero el infeliz parecía sonreír complacido.

— ¿Quién eres?

El guerrero se encogió de hombros como si no fuera importante o no tuviera el mas mínimo interés en responder a su pregunta, caminando otros cuantos pasos, deteniéndose de pronto, posando sus ojos en Kardia de nuevo, solo por unos instantes y después, utilizando su cosmos, haciendolo brillar de pronto estallo una ventisca que corto su piel en algunas partes, llenandolo de escarcha.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Sin duda una forma de distraerlos para poder alejarse sin que lo evitaran, Kardia apretó los dientes, furioso como nunca antes, creyendo que ese bastardo merecía que lo cortara en pequeños pedazos.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste cortarlo?

Degel suspiro, no creía que fuera prudente atacar a cualquier guerrero que se cruzara en su camino, pero su escorpión era un ser de instinto y generalmente acertaba cuando actuaba de esa forma tan violenta.

— No era prudente Kardia, lo sabes, no es así.

No le importaba la prudencia, solo destruir a esa mala copia que se atrevía a parecerse a su amado, quien parecía saberlo todo de su compañero y de el mismo, pero que no se molesto siquiera en darle su nombre.

— Ese tipo me da una mala espina, debimos matarlo cuando pudimos, se que nos arrepentiremos por esto…

Degel también pensaba lo mismo, la forma en que observo a su compañero no le gusto en lo absoluto, era la misma clase de mirada que tiene un hombre que ha buscado un tesoro por mucho tiempo, pero sabe que aun no puede tomarlo porque los demás lo sabrían.

O como lo maldijo con la mirada, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, odiándolo por ser él quien estaba acompañado de su hermoso omega, de su compañero, ese brillo, esa expresión plagada de crueldad y envidia era la misma que usaba el Santo de Aries con Manigoldo.

Cada vez que lo veía en compañía de su compañero y alfa, quien fingía no darse cuenta o no lo hacía realmente, porque no actuaba en represalia por ese insulto a su amado o tal vez, de la misma forma en que se dio cuenta ya muy tarde del deseo en los ojos de ese intruso, quien tal vez, probablemente quisiera arrebatarle a su escorpión.

Quien era tan poderoso como hermoso y seguramente, no se dio cuenta de las intensiones de ese individuo de cabellera carmesi.

— ¿De todas formas que clase de espectro era ese?

Pregunto por fin Kardia cuando se hubiera calmado lo suficiente, en esta ocasión sus ojos estaban fijos en el horizonte, esa sería sin duda una mision muy larga, demasiado inquietante, durante la cual debían estar alertas, de lo contrario, tal vez ese extraño individuo podría atacarlos cuando bajaran su guardia.

— No se veía como un espectro, su armadura no era negra y no parecía ser una surplice.

Suponía que Degel tenía razón, esa armadura era diferente, no parecía estar hecha de las sombras del inframundo, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía qué clase de guerrero era él o a que deidad servía, porque por su experiencia propia, existían más dioses que Poseidón, Hades y Athena, demasiados para poder contarlos.

— Puede ser, pero de todas formas debemos estar alertas.

Degel en esta ocasión no quería dejar solo a Kardia, quien seguía molesto por no dejarle cortar a ese individuo, lo sabía por la forma en que trataba de ignorarlo, posando sus ojos en algo más, preguntándose en silencio, cual era la razón de aquella inesperada visita.

— No quiero que nada malo te pase.

Kardia no lo escucho y si lo hizo, simplemente no quiso responderle porque aun seguía enfocado en el camino, tratando de aguzar cada uno de sus sentidos, seguro que ese intruso los visitaría de nuevo apenas tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

— Lo mejor sera que descansemos un poco.

Su compañero solo suspiro y busco un comodo asiento en una de las ramas de los arboles para observar el paisaje, para estar atento en el caso de que ese individuo volviera a buscarlos.

Tratando de ignorar como Kardia al ver que ya no le prestaba atención, abandonaba su asiento junto a una hoguera que habia prendido para observarlo de reojo, su respiración, las sombras que la tarde dibujaban en su rostro, sonriendo al recordar que en un principio creyó que no le interesaba al que se dijo su guardián.

— Siempre eres demasiado precavido, eso es bueno, pero no siempre y lo sabes no es así.

Kardia se levanto de su puesto y salto a la rama del arbol que uso como asiento, acortando los pocos metros de distancia que había entre ambos, sentándose a su lado para admirarle mucho más de cerca, preguntándose cómo era posible que dos personas tan diferentes podian estar tan enamoradas, porque razon la diosa Hera los había seleccionado como Alfa y Omega.

— ¿Estas molesto conmigo?

Degel no había logrado tranquilizarse, estaba demasiado preocupado por ese intruso, por los temores de su compañero, por no ser él su destino y por la molestia que poco a poco crecía en el pecho de Kardia, la que trataba de ocultarle, creyendo que no se daba cuenta de eso, de nada de lo que pasaba por su mente.

— Debiste escucharme, ese era un espectro y nosotros debimos matarlo, sin importar el color de su armadura, estoy seguro que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

El suspiro de su escorpión fue largo, sonaba cansado pero al mismo tiempo, empezó a recorrer sus cejas con cuidado, después su nariz y sus pómulos, encontrándolo simplemente hermoso, a pesar de ser un alfa.

— Lo sé, pero no era un espectro, esa criatura era algo mas, no sé que con exactitud, pero no me gusto la forma en que te miro…

El viento arrecio, agitando su cabello de color azul, amenazando con apagar su fogata, la que hubiera tratado de mantener prendida si Degel no lo hubiera sostenido de pronto, sin decirle nada, evitándole que se marchara de su lado.

— No quiero perderte Kardia, no quiero que nadie te aleje de mí, no podría soportarlo…

***3***

Con un solo movimiento Radamanthys se soltó de los hilos, usando sus alas y la fuerza de sus brazos para liberarse, incendiando su cosmos de la misma forma en que lo hacía con un enemigo, golpeando el rostro de Minos con el puño cerrado, aventándolo lejos poco después con una patada en el estomago que lo lanzo hacia su escritorio.

Minos cayó con poca ceremonia sobre su escritorio, partiéndolo en pedazos, quebrando la superficie de granito con su peso y la fuerza del segundo juez, quien camino lentamente en su dirección, deteniéndose a su lado para sostenerlo del cabello.

— Te retractaras Minos, le dirás a Pandora que no estás interesado y que lo mejor es que olvide esa estúpida orden.

Radamanthys no dejo que el primer juez de las almas del inframundo respondiera su orden, lanzándolo de nuevo contra sus libreros, de los cuales salieron disparada la informacion que guardaba en ellos, pergaminos y hojas de papel, información valiosa que Minos de Grifo guardaba para él, mucha de ella contada por el mismo Virgilio, sin duda una de sus almas favoritas.

— O te juro que te arrepentirás por ello.

Minos se levanto con demasiado esfuerzo, no estaba interesado en pelear con Radamanthys en ese momento, no cuando su aroma era tan fuerte, debido tal vez al temor de perder a ese falso alfa y tener uno genuino, uno poderoso, que gustaba de infligir dolor tanto como su querido colega amaba sentirlo.

— ¿Te pongo nervioso Radamanthys?

Eso debía ser, Radamanthys no sabría qué hacer si no era él quien mandaba en una relación, porque esa ave de rapiña no era más que un omega disfrazado de alfa, un hombre débil, que carecía de la fuerza necesaria para dominar al hombre de cabellera rubia.

— ¿O te excita el saber que pronto hallaras a alguien que logre domarte, que te brinde el sufrimiento que deseas?

Radamanthys se detuvo en seco escuchándolo, recibiendo un golpe de Minos, cientos de hilos rodeando sus extremidades, manejandolo como si se tratase de una simple marioneta, sufriendo en carne propia la desesperación de perder control de su propio cuerpo.

— No te sorprendas Radamanthys, se que te excita el ardiente sabor del látigo y el fuego, que deseas dolor, pero que esa insulsa criatura no quiere dártelo, pero yo sí puedo, yo te abriré las puertas del tormento.

El Wyvern lucho con mayor fuerza esta vez, cortando los hilos y su piel para liberarse, sangrando por varias heridas tan delgadas que parecían cabellos, líneas casi invisibles pero demasiado profundas, mezclando el aroma de la sangre y de su cuerpo, haciéndolo mucho más irresistible para el primer juez, quien lo ataco de nuevo.

Tratando de rodear el cuerpo de Radamanthys, quien sostuvo los hilos con sus manos, usándolos para lanzar a Minos de nueva cuenta contra sus libros, volando inmediatamente, cayendo en picada a un lado de su cabeza, maldiciendo cuando el juez de cabello blanco esquivo varios pisotones que destruyeron el suelo de mármol.

Radamanthys no se detuvo e invocando su haz de luz, corto el cabello de Minos y varios libros más, regando hojas con letras escritas por el puño del primer juez del inframundo, la madera de los muebles antiguos, los cofres, cada desafortunado trasto que se cruzaba en su camino, todo con tal de lastimar al que seguía llamándose su hermano.

Minos logro levantarse de un salto, pero fue demasiado tarde, demasiado lento para esquivar un golpe tan fuerte que lo lanzo al suelo, sintiendo como el hombro de Radamanthys, usando sus alas para estrellarse contra él, fracturaban algunas costillas, robándole la respiración.

Pero no conforme con eso, Radamanthys le sostuvo de su cabello blanco para propinarle varios golpes en el rostro y después una patada, su hermano luchaba con la misma intensidad con que lo haría con uno de los santos de Athena, pero lo golpeaba con mucha más saña, tal vez creyendo que eso sería suficiente para que se retractara.

— Te lo advierto Minos, te arrancare cada parte de tu cuerpo con el cual oses tocarme.

Minos detuvo el último golpe de Radamanthys, torciendo su brazo con sus hilos, rodeando su cuello con uno de sus brazos, tratando de inmovilizarlo, pero casi era inútil, por más que lo intentara no podía enfrentarse contra la furia encarnada de su hermano en medio de una pelea.

— Deberías aceptar que yo seré tu amo, Radamanthys, mientras más rápido lo hagas será mejor para ambos y para el reinado del dios Hades, no lo crees así, hermanito.

De pronto Radamanthys sintió como Minos lamia su mejilla, gruñendo por lo bajo e intentado romper los hilos de nueva cuenta, sin importarle que por culpa de los constante cortes de aquellas filosas armas invisibles, sangraba profusamente, casi demasiado como para mantener aquel ritmo, en un combate entre iguales.

— ¡No soy tu hermano!

Casi grito el juez rubio, liberándose de un solo movimiento, sintiendo como su brazo estuvo a punto de romperse, pero logro resistir el daño, mirando de pies a cabeza a Minos, el que también estaba bastante magullado, pero mantenía esa odiosa sonrisa, la que juraba muy pronto le arrancaría con la fuerza de sus puños.

— En ese caso no debo sentirme culpable por desearte en mi cama, eso me alegra, porque la señorita Pandora ha decidido que se realizara una justa, pero que será Valentine quien se enfrente a mí, porque de otra forma, tu dulce arpía sería humillada.

Radamanthys gruño por lo bajo y en vez de atacarlo, simplemente le dio la espalda, seguro que solo una entidad podría detener ese absurdo, esa era el mismo Hades, quien se había recluido en una de sus múltiples habitaciones, un acto que nunca había realizado, pero que esperaba suspendiera unos minutos para recibirlo.

—Yo te liberare de tu promesa mi querido Omega.

Minos sabía que le costaría mucho más trabajo del que supuso al principio domar a Radamanthys, tan siquiera llegar a su arpía, pero al menos había comprobado que su cosmos no era tan fuerte como el de hacía un mes, o unos pocos días antes de su celo, como cada omega, su energía vital se veía mermada para poder preparar su cuerpo para la concepción.

Aun estaba a tiempo de domarlo, sólo era cuestión de asesinar a ese bastardo de cabello rosa para poder reclamar a su omega para sí mismo, quien probablemente lo buscaría para advertirle del peligro, tratar de protegerlo, pero sería inútil, Pandora mandaba en ausencia de Hades y ella odiaba tanto a Valentine como él, por diferentes razones pero allí estaba el odio en su corazón, el deseo de purificar el ejercito de su hermano, de hacerlo mucho más poderoso.

— Aun sigues siendo demasiado predecible querido Radamanthys… como un libro abierto.

No había cambiado demasiado en aquellos milenios, Radamanthys era un hombre que mantenía su palabra, sin importar cuánto le doliera su promesa ý sólo por eso, para mantener el juramento que realizo demasiadas vidas atrás, a pesar de que su señor estaba encerrado en sus habitaciones, el juez de cabello rubio se atrevía a buscarlo en ellas, esperando ser recibido.

— Nuestro señor Hades no recibe a nadie, lleva semanas encerrado en aquella habitación, aun vive, pero no quiere ver a nadie.

Radamanthys detuvo su mano, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando escucho aquellas palabras, sintiendo un cosmos poderoso, uno que no pensaba haber conocido antes, pero al verlo, suponía que eran hermanos del mismo dolor.

— Tú eres Kagaho de Bennu, el que se dice el espectro más leal a nuestro señor Hades.

El espectro de cabellera oscura asintió, caminando en su dirección, deteniéndose a unos pocos centímetros, notando como sangraba y portaba muchas marcas de un enfrentamiento, el que parecía haber ocurrido poco tiempo antes, tal vez unos cuantos minutos.

— Tú eres Radamanthys de Wyvern, quien porto ese titulo antes que yo.

Radamanthys entrecerró los ojos ladeando un poco la cabeza, había algo en la mirada de ese joven espectro, en ese niño, en la manera de su andar, en lo mucho que se cuidaba de no ser visto, siempre cubierto de polvo, humo o sangre que lo delataban, aromas que sin duda podrían ocultar uno mucho más personal, que algunos llamarían dulce.

— Supongo que tratas de insultarme con esas palabras, pero me alegra saber que nuestro señor Hades posee la lealtad de un espectro tan poderoso como tú, no solamente yo, pero… él sabe que eres uno de los hijos de Hera.

Kagaho abrió los ojos, parecía sorprendido de que Radamanthys lo supiera, quien hasta hacia poco tiempo sólo era uno de los jueces, pero que gracias al espectro de nombre Cheshire y la orda de Minos, ahora muchos de sus colegas lo deseaban como si se tratase de un mero premio, todos ellos demasiado asustados del juez Minos, quien había dicho que el segundo juez, el espectro más leal del ejercito del dios Hades, era suyo, porque Pandora así lo había dictado.

— No te sorprendas, nosotros sabemos reconocernos.

Acto seguido golpeo la puerta cerrada, anunciando su presencia, esperando que su dios pudiera sentir compasión y al mismo tiempo cumpliera su promesa, él estaba seguro del honor de su señor, pero no, sí aquella tarea que realizaba a solas podía interrumpirse por algo tan insignificante como la locura de Minos.

— Ya te lo dije, nuestro señor Hades esta enclaustrado, no recibirá a nadie, ni siquiera a la señorita Pandora, es inútil que trates de interrumpirlo.

Radamanthys maldijo en silencio, recargando su frente contra la puerta, si ese mocoso decía que Hades no abriría, seguramente estaba en lo correcto, dándose cuenta que estaba solo y que la única forma de proteger a Valentine, era que no se separara de su lado.

— Minos dijo ser tu alfa.

Aquello recibió una mueca de disgusto del segundo juez del inframundo, quien estaba a punto de marcharse, pero se detuvo para corregir esa errónea idea, ese joven era demasiado inexperto por lo que se veía, estaba seguro que ni siquiera habia sufrido su primer celo, no entendía que todos mentían, en especial los espectros y mucho más aun Minos, el demente cuyo inquebrantable sentido de la justicia le consiguió el puesto del primer juez del inframundo.

— Minos miente, mi alfa se llama Valentine, el espectro de la arpía.

Kagaho se cruzo de brazos, observando el suelo, parecía que ansioso de hacerle otra pregunta, la que Radamanthys adivino mucho antes de que pudiera realizarla, por lo que acercándose unos cuantos pasos, quedando prácticamente a centímetros de distancia busco el collar que él tuvo la suerte de conservar, sólo porque nació en una de las familias más poderosas de Inglaterra.

— Veo que has perdido tu collar, eso es una bendición, así no tendrás necesidad alguna de tener un alfa cuando aun eres demasiado joven para saber qué hacer con él.

El espectro de cabello negro quiso interrumpirlo, pero Radamanthys no lo permitió elevando la voz, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

— Pero te aconsejo esto, Kagaho, mata a cada alfa que intente llegar a ti o consigue uno que puedas controlar.

Así que eso era, aceptaba consigo a ese otro espectro únicamente porque podía controlarlo, no porque lo amara o deseara a su lado, pero Radamanthys se equivocaba si creía que permitiría que cualquier sucio alfa intentara domarlo.

— Aunque también puedes buscar algo tan patético como el amor, pero no lo encontraras en cualquiera de nosotros, no estamos hechos para eso, gracias al dios Hades.

Radamanthys de pronto le dio la espalda, alejándose a un paso acelerado, probablemente buscando a ese espectro de cabello rosa, quien se había ganado la enemistad de Pandora y el recelo de su dios.

— No necesito un alfa, ni un amante, eso sólo es para los débiles.

Pero el juez del inframundo pudo escuchar sus palabras y de nuevo se detuvo, esta vez mirándolo con algo parecido a la piedad, recargándose en la puerta, recordando que una ocasión él dijo algo similar, cuando aún era el emperador de Creta.

— Espero que sigas firme cuando llegue el primer celo Bennu.

Kagaho nunca había sentido un celo, creía que se trataba del collar o por la clase de vida que tuvo, siempre hambriento, siempre solo, sumido en la peor de las pobrezas, sin embargo, solo era demasiado joven para eso, pero su cuerpo tarde o temprano presentaria su maldicion para muchos, bendicion para unos cuantos.

— Pero si no lo haces, ven a buscarme, yo te diré como esconderlo por un tiempo, aunque siempre habrá un alfa que se dé cuenta de tu maldición.

***4***

Habían pasado algunas horas desde la última vez que habían visto a Sisyphus, cuando Regulus y Cid comenzaron a entrenar, el santo de capricornio parecía tranquilo, como si no le hubiera afectado en lo absoluto ver a su alfa alejarse de su lado.

Me gustaria saber que opinan de la historia, como va hasta el momento, ademas, que parejas prefieren de las que mencionare y porque razon lo hacen.

Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica.

Aunque por el momento Minos, Aspros, Oneiros y Regulus tienen muchos votos a su favor.

Pero que hay de los otros alfas, Albafica, Degel, Sisyphus o Valentine.

¿A quien prefieren?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraiso?

¿A cuantos les gustan las parejas originales?

¿Quiénes quieren leer un poco de mpreg?

Sin más me despido.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***4***

Habían pasado algunas horas desde la última vez que habían visto a Sisyphus, cuando Regulus y Cid comenzaron a entrenar, el santo de capricornio parecía tranquilo, como si no le hubiera afectado en lo absoluto ver a su alfa alejarse de su lado.

Este era después de todo Cid, quien pensaba carecía de sentimientos, pero Regulus sabía que eso no era cierto, él creía comprender lo mucho que le afectaba la actuación de su tío.

A quien simplemente no podía comprender, era como si su corazón estuviera hecho de piedra, tan extraño que por un momento creyó que Cid estaba confundido, seguramente Sisyphus no era el elegido, no podría serlo.

Y en vez de sentirse complacido, esperanzado por aquella noticia, se sintió demasiado acongojado, porque veía lo que un amor no correspondido podía hacerle a una persona, aunque no creía que Cid fuera tan débil como Aspros o Shion, él era diferente.

Cid podría sobrevivir a eso, al rechazo de Sisyphus, para ese momento los dos descansaban sentados en el prado, Regulus observando de reojo a su amado, quien se había recostado con los ojos cerrados.

Una imagen rara, que nunca veía porque Cid nunca bajaba su guardia junto a nadie, ni siquiera él, Regulus poco a poco se acerco a su amor, sintiendo mariposas en su estomago, estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder hablarle.

Cid abrió los ojos, observándolo con detenimiento, sintiendo como Regulus posaba su mano sobre la suya, tratando de sonreírle de una manera que reflejara lo que sentía por él, lo mucho que lo amaba y lo agradecido que estaría de ser él a quien eligiera como su compañero.

Cid se levanto de pronto sin separar su mano de la suya, parecía sorprendido, demasiado turbado por ese ínfimo toque, esa caricia sincera, tan pura como creía eran los sentimientos que albergaba su corazón para su admirado santo de capricornio.

— Regulus…

Alcanzó a preguntar antes de sentir los labios del menor sobre los suyos, una de sus manos lo sostenía, la otra se fue a parar en su cuello, acercando su cuerpo con lentitud, en el movimiento más atrevido que jamás había realizado.

Sintiendo primero que Cid se tensaba al sentirlo tan cerca, sus labios sobre los suyos, sus manos dibujando delicados círculos sobre su cuerpo, gimiendo cuando le pidió ingresar a su boca, mordisqueando su labio.

Esperando a que le diera cualquier señal, derritiéndose al sentir por fin una pequeña probada de lo que para él se trataría del paraíso, respirando apenas, sus ojos cerrados, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Cid, recostándolo en el suelo, con cuidado, sin apresurar sus movimientos para no asustar al que sabía era un hombre muy retraído, demasiado tímido, aunque su expresión adusta no lo pareciera.

— Cid…

Cid recupero el aliento cuando Regulus pronuncio su nombre, sintiendo como sus manos acariciaban su torso, sus labios besaban su mejilla, brindándole placenteras sensaciones que desconocía hasta ese momento.

— Yo te amo.

Cid abrió los labios para pronunciar dos palabras que destruirían al muchacho enamorado de él, quien parecía nunca lo dejaba solo y lo admiraba desde que se conocieron, pero a quien no amaba, por lo que no era correcto continuar con esa hermosa promesa de placer y descanso.

Sin embargo, como si supusiera que era aquello que estaba a punto de decirle, volvió a besarlo con delicadeza, esperando que sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos, que le demostraran lo mucho que lo amaba, cuanto lo deseaba.

Ese día sería perfecto se dijo en silencio, ignorando que un intruso arruinaría ese momento, cuando de pronto se escucho un carraspeo llamando su atención y pudo ver con demasiada sorpresa al santo de Géminis, quien miraba en otra dirección, sus brazos cruzados, portando su armadura dorada.

— Aspros.

Pronuncio Cid separándose de Regulus, acomodando su ropa de entrenamiento, con tanta frialdad que parecía que no le habían visto recostado en los brazos del más joven, quien maldijo en silencio la presencia de Aspros.

— Regulus, necesitan que vayas al santuario.

Regulus se levanto, estaba a punto de preguntar cuál era la razón, cuando Cid coloco una mano en su hombro, haciéndole una señal para que obedeciera, parecía que había problemas y sin importar que tan molesto fuera el celo, su deber como lo había dicho Sisyphus era proteger a su diosa y obedecer a su patriarca, no retozar en los prados como lo estaban haciendo.

— Tú y yo saldremos a una misión, ordenes de Hakurei.

Pronuncio Aspros, quien aun estaba sorprendido porque Cid fuera un omega, con el ya serian tres los que habitaban en el santuario, pero ninguno era tan hermoso como su conejito, al que debía mantener vivo a toda costa, se dijo en silencio.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Aquella pregunta era demasiado difícil de responder para Aspros, quien se decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo único que podía hacer, después de todo el vio el collar, esa era la prueba de que Cid, el orgulloso santo de capricornio era el omega de un espectro.

Sisyphus no era su alfa, por mucho que Cid lo deseara, los mandatos de Hera siempre se cumplían, sin importar lo que pasara o el tiempo que se tardara en hacer su voluntad, eso era una verdad que todos los santos conocían bien.

Así que aunque le doliera mucho a Cid, ellos debían buscarlos, ya que Degel y Kardia salieron del santuario, la rosa se había llevado a su conejito al pueblo, no podían perder tiempo buscando por ellos.

Hasgard estaba con sus mocosos, Asmita en una misión, Dohko y Shion atendían a Hakurei, quien trataba de comprender porque atacaron a Sage, como fue que lo sumieron en un coma profundo sin que ellos lo notaran siquiera.

Solo quedaban Cid y él para realizar la búsqueda de su diosa, debían encontrarla antes de que Sisyphus le hiciera daño, su obsesión con Sasha era peligrosa, él creía que debía cuidarla, que debía estar junto a ella, tal vez, había cambiado su devoción por un amor diferente.

Ya nada podía hacerse por él, pero si por Manigoldo, su deber era protegerlo, él era su alfa, pero no tenia su collar, ese había desaparecido en Rodorio, aun así, lo sentía en su alma, en su cuerpo, el cangrejo era su compañero y la rosa terminaría asesinándolo.

— Sisyphus ataco a Sage y ha secuestrado a Sasha, debemos ir por ellos.

Cid no pudo creer lo que escuchaba, era imposible que Sisyphus cometiera el crimen del que lo acusaban, el daría su vida por Sasha, proteger a su diosa era su orgullo, sin contar que Sage estaba a punto de nombrarlo como patriarca, estaban él, Aspros o Asmita, pero todos decían que era él, que el seria el patriarca del santuario.

— ¿Cuándo paso eso?

Aspros guardo silencio algunos instantes, esperando que Regulus llegara al santuario, que hablara con Hakurei y fuera puesto en custodia, para asegurarse que el sobrino del arquero no interfiriera en su misión.

— Hace unas horas, debemos apresurarnos, si en verdad esperamos detenerlo.

Hace unas horas se dijo Cid, cuando lo vieron subiendo por las escaleras, cuando sus instintos le dijeron que debía ver a Sage, preguntándose si acaso no fue culpa suya que pasara eso, si hubiera podido hacer algo para detenerlo.

— ¿Detenerlo?

Aspros asintió, esperando a que la conmoción de la noticia fuera superada por Cid, quien seguía petrificado, su rostro contorsionado por la sorpresa, no le creía, eso era más que obvio, pero las pruebas estaban claras, Shion los vio y no pudo detener al arquero.

— Nuestro deber es proteger a Sasha.

Debían estar en un error, Sisyphus nunca haría nada para lastimar a Sasha, el era incapaz de cometer los crímenes de los que le acusaban, era simplemente imposible, su corazón se lo decía.

Estaban mintiendo, algo estaba mal y no sabía ni siquiera a quien culpar, como saber que estaba pasando realmente, era como si la advertencia de la diosa Hera se estuviera cumpliendo.

— Esto debe ser un error.

Susurro sintiendo como Aspros colocaba sus manos en sus hombros, esperando que reaccionara, que lo escuchara y tuviera la fortaleza para cumplir con su deber, eso era después de todo la misión de un santo de Athena, cuidar a su diosa, que a su vez protegía a la tierra.

— No lo es y si no puedes cumplir con tu deber, entonces, regresa al santuario, yo me enfrentare solo a Sisyphus.

Cid retrocedió varios pasos, soltándose de las manos de Aspros, tragando saliva, pensando que debería hacer, llegando a la dolorosa conclusión que debían dar con Sisyphus, regresar a Sasha al santuario.

Aunque eso significara destruir su corazón, lastimar al que supuso por demasiado tiempo era su alfa, pero quien estaba obsesionado de su diosa, solo así pudo secuestrarla.

— No, yo cumpliré con mi misión.

Tal vez su verdadero alfa no era Sisyphus, sino Regulus, quien siempre estaba a su lado, quien jamás le daría la espalda, el que hasta hacia pocas horas le hizo compañía comprendiendo que no lo amaba.

— Debemos proteger a nuestra diosa.

Finalizo convocando su armadura, siguiendo a Aspros, quien corría varios pasos delante de él, su rostro oculto por su cabello, el cual reflejaba una pena casi infinita, una vergüenza aun mayor, diciéndose que todo lo hacía por su cangrejo.

Corrieron durante horas alejándose del santuario, hombro con hombro, siguiendo un rastro invisible, el que según Aspros los acercaría a la pequeña Sasha, según sabían el arquero se dirigía a un pueblo que había sido arrasado por los espectros dos años antes.

En donde no quedaba nada más que rastros de lo que alguna vez fue, solo tristes fantasmas que alimentaban la vanidad de los espectros, en donde podrían pasar la noche sin ser advertidos.

Un lugar seguro para un traidor, pero peligroso para su pequeña diosa, no solo por el hombre que los había traicionado, sino porque los espectros aun deambulaban por ese pueblo, al menos cuatro de ellos, los que parecían ser los hijos de Hypnos.

A quienes Sisyphus había investigado durante demasiados años, los que tal vez le habían prometido algo que no pudo rechazar, o al menos eso era lo que Shion les había dicho, lo que Aspros creyó con demasiada facilidad.

Una idea que para Cid sonaba extraña, demasiado absurda, hasta demencial, Sisyphus no era esa clase de persona y si tomo a su diosa, fue por alguna razón, tal vez creyó que corría peligro en el santuario.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí?

Pronunciaron de pronto, un espectro con una apariencia desgarbada, quien los veía fijamente, sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho.

— Pero que hombres tan hermosos…

Esta vez fue una mujer, la que sostuvo a Cid de uno de los brazos, al mismo tiempo que otro más, ladeaba la cabeza, haciéndole un espacio a un cuarto, quien por un momento se protegió por las sombras de las casas derruidas.

— Te advertí que no podías tocarlo…

Fue lo que dijo el cuarto, quien al dar un paso en dirección de la luz petrifico el corazón de Cid, logrando que su fachada de tranquilidad se destruyera momentáneamente, porque a este hombre, este espectro lo recordaba de algún sitio, aunque estaba seguro que jamás lo había visto.

— La espada es mía, ya lo sabes.

Ella hizo un puchero pero no obedeció las órdenes de su hermano, restregándose un poco más contra la mano de Cid, quien recupero su fachada de tranquilidad, posando sus ojos en los cuatro, pero dejándolos fijos en el que dijo le pertenecía.

— Al menos déjame quedarme con su brazo…

***5***

Los santos dorados obedecieron sus ordenes sin hacer preguntas, Dohko estaba custodiando a Regulus, quien no entendía realmente que estaba pasando con su tío, Shion estaba buscando al cangrejo y a la rosa, el escorpión junto a su alfa salieron a una misión de la que no le hablo su hermano.

Hasgard y Asmita esperaban por escuchar sus órdenes, al mismo tiempo que Aspros y Cid habían salido en busca de Sisyphus, esperaba que pudieran alcanzarlo, que no hubiera ninguna baja.

Sage tenía dos heridas en los costados, era un milagro que aun siguiera con vida pero su cosmos estaba débil, su hermano estaba en coma, tal vez ni siquiera despertaría de nuevo.

De alguna forma los dejaron entrar, Hakurei estaba seguro que aquellos cosmos eran de los dioses gemelos, los que habían sido el objeto de estudio del propio Sisyphus, quien probablemente, como dictaban las viejas enseñanzas, cuando veías demasiado en dirección del abismo, este también te veía a ti.

Los dioses gemelos habían llegado a él, lo habían contaminado, haciendo que les traicionara, tal vez era aquello lo que tenía tan preocupado a su hermano, pero porque no se lo dijo.

Se pregunto tomando la mano del menor, probablemente por la postura que había tomado en beneficio de Aspros, pero estaba seguro que el muchacho amaba a su cangrejo, que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

La última ocasión trato de advertirle sobre los alfas, pero no cualquier alfa, sino su alumno y Aspros, Shion era intachable, maduro, leal, su corazón era puro, era el alumno perfecto, Aspros si bien era demasiado orgulloso de sus habilidades, algunos podrían decir engreído, era una buena persona, un gran líder, inteligente y poderoso, su único problema era que seguía con demasiada insistencia al testarudo alumno de su hermano.

Su discusión desencadeno con el tratando de hacerlo a un lado y el evitándole salir hasta que vio en el cielo la barrera venenosa que cada año cubría el templo de Piscis, parecía que de nueva cuenta se habían burlado de Aspros.

Probablemente así se sentía el antiguo patriarca mucho antes de haber perdido la razón y ser seducido por las mariposas del inframundo, estaba desesperado por el amor que sentía por su hermano, quien al igual que Manigoldo le rechazaba.

Al principio no se dio cuenta pero con forme pasaba el tiempo su hermano había actuado de forma cruel con su alfa de más de doscientos cincuenta años, era un hombre mayor, eso era cierto, pero era fuerte, sabio, gentil, el patriarca del santuario, una persona que le dio la oportunidad de llegar a él, de amarlo, aceptar el regalo que la diosa Hera les había concedido, el cual, su hermano lo veía como si fuera una pesadilla y termino rechazando junto a su alfa.

No podía asegurarlo, sin embargo, creía que su rechazo fue lo que hizo que su amigo fuera mucho más propenso a escuchar al dios Hades, a sus emisarios, puesto que era bien sabido la clase de dolor que sufrían los alfas cuando eran rechazados por sus omegas, la clase de sufrimiento que podía enloquecerte.

La clase de dolor que vio comiéndose poco a poco la cordura del patriarca, de muchos otros alfas, lo que le orillo a permitir que se realizara la tan temida cacería, pero ya no era necesario, su hermano por el momento no podía intervenir con la debilidad innata que muchos omegas sentían por sus hermanos.

Sage ya no podría negarse a permitirle su propio paraíso al santo de géminis, al futuro patriarca del santuario, porque él era un hombre viejo y no estaba interesado en portar ese honor, él tenía cosas más importantes en mente, como buscar la forma de vengar a sus camaradas caídos, derrotar a los dioses del sueño y su amo en los confines del inframundo.

Ya era tiempo de que Manigoldo empezara a cumplir con su deber, el segundo de ellos como diría su hermano, pero él, Hakurei creía que se trataba del primero, el más importante, un regalo que no podía desperdiciarse por un mero capricho.

No permitiría que la oscuridad se llevara el alma de Aspros y tampoco que Manigoldo envejeciera solo en su templo, justo como lo hizo su hermano, cuando él quiso ayudarle a evitar que su alfa se acercara al horrorizado Sage, quien fue a pedirle ayuda como lo hacía en el pasado.

Hakurei aun recordaba esos días, él se encontraba reparando una de las armaduras, concentrado en su trabajo para el santuario, uno de especial importancia encargado por el patriarca en persona, cuando su hermano, vistiendo la armadura dorada llego con el mirándolo fijamente como si lo persiguiera el mismo dios del inframundo.

Recargándose en la pared cercana a la puerta, resbalando hasta sentarse en el suelo, una actitud que solamente había realizado en pocas ocasiones, cuando eran niños y cuando vino el primer celo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

Le pregunto aun realizando su tarea, nunca lo había presionado por nada y esa ocasión no sería diferente, Sage era su gemelo, su hermano menor, aunque tan solo fuera por algunos momentos, su deber era protegerlo y escucharlo.

— Es un alfa…

Sage respiro hondo, parecía de cierta forma asustado, pero todos los alfas decían que la primera vez siempre era de esa forma, Hakurei no lo sabía de cierto, aun no encontraba a nadie para él y tener un omega en sus brazos que no era el suyo lo consideraba un pecado contra todo lo divino.

— ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Le pregunto sonriendo, esperando que Sage dijera un nombre, cualquiera, pero que ese miedo que reflejaban sus ojos se transformara en algo más, nerviosismo tal vez, deseo, todo menos preocupación.

— No es el afortunado… yo no lo deseo.

Sage respondió de pronto, mirándolo de reojo, como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda de forma indirecta, pero antes de poder brindársela, debía conocer su nombre, comprender porque su hermano parecía tan asustado.

— Itia.

El patriarca era el alfa de su hermano, pero eso no era posible, se trataba de un anciano, un hombre demasiado viejo para ser la otra mitad de Sage, quien apenas pocos meses atrás obtuvo su armadura.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Quiso asegurarse, tal vez no lo había escuchado bien, probablemente su hermano estaba en un error, Itia era un buen hombre, justo y bondadoso, no era la clase de individuo que buscaría un omega tan joven sólo porque había ocurrido su primer celo y aun no tenía pareja.

— ¡Lo estoy!

Grito, abrazando sus rodillas, preguntándose que podía hacer, si acaso su hermano estaba dispuesto a brindarle ayuda, pero Hakurei que conocía a Sage mejor que nadie, que le ayudo a esconder o tratar de esconder su celo, se agacho a su lado, tratando de tranquilizarlo, diciéndose que no debió preguntar.

— Pero Itia es un anciano…

Susurro, tragando un poco de saliva, esperando que no le hubieran ordenado a Sage que tomara a Itia como su alfa, después de todo el era el patriarca y ellos debían obedecer sus órdenes, sería un acto demasiado injusto, demasiado aberrante, un acto que iba contra toda naturaleza que le ordenara ser suyo.

— Me dijo que yo terminaría buscándolo, que me esperaría paciente…

Ambos habían escuchado historias, de cómo el patriarca tenía el derecho a decidir que alfa podía tener a un omega y como si se negaba, le daban todo el celo para que pudiera domarlo, Hakurei no permitiría que le hicieran eso a Sage, ni siquiera un hombre al que admiraban.

— Pero yo no voy a ir con él, no es él, yo sé que no es él.

Los recuerdos de Hakurei fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho las sonoras pisadas de tres intrusos, Shion mantenía su distancia sin hablarles más de lo necesario, acatando las órdenes de su maestro, Albafica corría detrás del cangrejo, quien se arrodillo junto a la cabecera de Sage, conmocionado por la noticia.

— ¿Qué paso?

Pregunto apenas, mirándolo fijamente, casi como si le suplicara no guardar más silencio, sujetando la otra mano de su hermano, llevándola a su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que Albafica colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro del cangrejo, dándole su apoyo de aquella forma tan intima.

— Atacaron a tu maestro cuando tú no estabas aquí Manigoldo.

Hakurei soltó la mano de Sage, observando con detenimiento la cercanía de aquellos dos santos, esos dos omegas, notando como Albafica se atrevía a tocar a uno de sus aliados cuando ese simple hecho era por demás peligroso.

— Espero que tengas una muy buena razón para eso.

Manigoldo jadeo al escuchar esa pregunta, relamiéndose los labios, volteo por unos instantes en dirección de Albafica, que solamente asintió sonriéndole, Hakurei esperaba por la respuesta.

— Estaba con mi alfa…

Su alfa se encontraba siguiendo la pista del traidor, por lo que Manigoldo mentía, como lo hizo su hermano cuando le dijo que Itia no era su alfa, que él ya lo había reconocido, pero que no podía decir su nombre, porque seguramente no lo escucharían, recordando aquel ultimo momento, ese ultimo rechazo que seguramente enloqueció a Itia.

— ¿Quién es tu alfa?

Sage guardo silencio por décima vez, los dos se encontraban en su templo, su hermano le había suplicado no dejarlo solo durante su siguiente celo, el que había empezado varias horas antes.

— No puedo decirlo, no le gustara al patriarca.

Probablemente no, pero si se trataba de su alfa debía tener poder suficiente para protegerlo, de eso se trataban aquellas uniones, al menos, eso era lo que siempre les habían dicho sus maestros.

— Pero si es tu alfa tendrá que aceptarlo, darse la media vuelta y permitir que los designios divinos se cumplan.

Sage volvió a negar sus palabras con un movimiento de la cabeza, no le diría el nombre de su alfa, de eso estaba seguro Hakurei, pero también se preguntaba porque debía esconderse, que estaba pasando con su hermano para que estuviera tan asustado.

— Yo estoy siguiendo los designios divinos Hakurei, es tu hermano quien se niega a seguirlos, es un omega, yo lo descubrí, eso me convierte en su alfa.

Hakurei en vez de retirarse del templo de cáncer, darles privacidad a la recién formada pareja de alfa y omega, dio un paso, colocándose entre su hermano y el patriarca, no dejaría que se le acercara un solo paso ni que le tocara un solo cabello.

— Gran patriarca, mi hermano está seguro que usted comete un error, él no lo reconoce y si no lo hace, ni él ni yo consentiremos que lo lastime.

Itia dio un paso en dirección de Sage, quien retrocedió la misma distancia, jadeando, su hermano estaba asustado, porque no se daba cuenta de eso su patriarca, sin importar lo que dijeran las tradiciones, si un omega le temía a su alfa, este no debía serlo.

***6***

— No me has dicho su nombre.

Hakurei quería escuchar lo que Manigoldo estaba a punto de decirle, aquella mentira que seguramente creía con la misma fuerza con la que su hermano creyó por un momento que Itia no era su alfa, sino un insignificante santo de bronce, quien no era en nada parecido a Yato, ni a Tenma.

Me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia, como va hasta el momento, ademas, que parejas prefieren de las que mencionare y porque razón lo hacen.

Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica.

Aunque por el momento Minos, Aspros, Oneiros y Regulus tienen muchos votos a su favor.

Pero que hay de los otros alfas, Albafica, Degel, Sisyphus o Valentine.

¿A quien prefieren?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraiso?

¿A cuantos les gustan las parejas originales?

¿Quiénes quieren leer un poco de mpreg?

Sin más me despido.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***6***

— No me has dicho su nombre.

Hakurei quería escuchar lo que Manigoldo estaba a punto de decirle, aquella mentira que seguramente creía con la misma fuerza con la que su hermano creyó por un momento que Itia no era su alfa, sino un insignificante santo de bronce, quien no era en nada parecido a Yato, ni a Tenma.

— Soy yo, yo soy el alfa de Manigoldo.

Albafica pronuncio de pronto, esperando que le creyera, pero Shion le había dicho que era un omega, el collar estaba en su cuello mucho antes de que Manigoldo llegara con ellos, que su aldea fuera destruida, eso debía ser un error, una mentira ideada por los dos, o mejor dicho por el cangrejo.

— Albafica, no mientas.

Ordeno el anciano, respirando hondo para no cometer ninguna imprudencia, él no debería ocupar ese cargo, Sage le daría el puesto a Aspros, se lo había dicho con anterioridad y cuando el santo de géminis regresara, tendría su merecido puesto, pero antes, debía limpiar la casa o más bien, el santuario.

— Comprendo que la vida que te heredo tu padre no sea fácil, pero no es correcto que arriesgues la salud de uno de tus colegas con tu veneno ni que dos omegas estén juntos.

Albafica negó aquello, al igual que Manigoldo que se levanto de golpe, tratando de acercarse a Hakurei, explicarle lo que pasaba entre ellos, como había encontrado su alfa su collar y contarle la noche que sobrevivió al veneno.

— El dice la verdad, por favor, debe creernos.

Hakurei no parecía escucharlos, estaba seguro como todos los demás que Albafica era un omega, tal vez del gemelo de su maestro vinieron las crueles palabras que pronunciaba Shion, seguramente creía que su deber entonces era darle hijos sanos al santuario, no con su amado sino con Aspros, el que se dijo ser su alfa.

— ¿Vas a decirme que el collar en su cuello lo perdiste antes de la destrucción de tu aldea? ¿Qué puedes resistir el veneno? ¿Qué Aspros es un demente que no entiende que no estás hecho para él?

Antes de que Manigoldo pudiera responder cualquier palabra, Albafica se interpuso entre Hakurei y su cangrejo, quien parecía extremadamente dolido por aquellas preguntas, esa falta de piedad enfrente del maestro inconsciente de su amado.

— Yo sé lo que compartimos, nosotros nos amamos y ese amor me ha permitido tener a mi compañero entre mis brazos, un placer que pensé que jamás tendría.

Manigoldo comprendió en ese momento que sin importar la realidad, lo que sus cuerpos les gritaban, lo mucho que se querían, que su alfa ya estaba decidido desde mucho tiempo atrás y este no era Albafica, sino Aspros.

— Pero de todas formas, aunque ustedes decidan no creernos, no dejare que Aspros lastime a Manigoldo, él no es un objeto para que lo entreguen a un dueño, él me ama, yo lo amo, porque no pueden comprenderlo.

Manigoldo entrelazo sus dedos con los de Albafica, preparándose para el momento en que Hakurei le dijera que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que el había convencido de alguna forma a Albafica para que mintiera por él, que debía entregarse a su acosador y estarle agradecido.

— Nosotros debemos estar juntos.

Sage yacía en silencio, sin responder al cosmos que le rodeaba, como si fuera una estatua de mármol o un cadáver, Manigoldo supuso que su maestro no permitiría que se les tratara de aquella forma, él querría escucharlos antes de tomar un veredicto, Hakurei ya estaba decidido, él solo estaba mintiendo.

— Eso mismo dijo Lugonis antes de matar a tu padre, el también creyó que la diosa Hera los protegería, pero no fue así, su amado pereció en el momento en que compartió su cama con su rosa, el destino de tu signo es la soledad Albafica, eso es lamentable, pero que tú quieras arrastrar a otro de nuestros santos dorados a la muerte, sólo por un capricho… no es propio de ti.

Hakurei no deseaba ser quien tuviera que separar a esos muchachos, ni a esa dupla, pero si insistían en mentirle, decir que el veneno cedía con el celo de su omega o que Manigoldo podía resistirlo, ponían en peligro al santuario y sin su hermano, debían ser sumamente cuidadosos.

— He tomado una decisión mientras un nuevo patriarca es seleccionado, la dupla de cáncer y piscis debe separarse.

Manigoldo negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Albafica trataba de comprender lo que les estaban diciendo, como era posible que Hakurei se atreviera a realizar una orden como esa.

— Sisyphus ha secuestrado a la señorita Sasha, Cid y Aspros fueron en su búsqueda, mientras tanto estamos perdiendo el tiempo a causa de la indecisión de Manigoldo, en la cual te ha arrastrado para que mientas por él, por esa razón, lo mejor es que sean separados.

Albafica no iba a permitirlo, no le arrebatarían a su cangrejo, no le robarían su único lazo con la humanidad solamente porque Aspros deseaba a su compañero, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, mucho menos que violaran a Manigoldo, él no se merecía lo que estaban haciéndole, fuera su omega o no, si no estaba interesado en el santo de géminis deberían respetar su decisión.

— Como Sisyphus era la dupla de Aspros, y él ha traicionado al santuario atacando a nuestra joven diosa cuando aun no puede defenderse, será Manigoldo quien tome su lugar.

Hakurei recordaba otros santos de Piscis, la triste historia se repetía vez tras vez, un alfa, el que ellos pensaban era el suyo tomaba su lugar en su lecho y después de fecundar a su omega, el que con cada generación era mucho más fuerte, perecía en los brazos de la belleza que dormía a su lado sin remordimiento alguno, muchos llegaban a pensar que no era una rosa sino una araña, una viuda negra.

— Tu tendrás a tu alfa, él dará su vida para que otra rosa nazca, así siempre ha sido, pero el cangrejo, con ellos es otra historia, mi hermano desprecio a su alfa y sufrió una vida aislado, tu no lo harás Manigoldo, tal vez ahora estés molesto, pero los sentimientos de Aspros son reales y el será un buen alfa, como tu serás un buen omega.

Manigoldo apretó los dientes, no eran unos traidores, pero no podían ordenarles quien sería su pareja, eso era injusto, mucho menos podían tratar a su Albachan como si fuera un monstruo, como si no le interesara su bienestar, cuando era en eso en lo primero que siempre pensaba, cuando lucho por alejarlo las primeras veces que lo busco en medio del celo.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué parte de nosotros somos compañeros no ha entendido?

Hakurei negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, eso era culpa de su hermano, por darle a sus cuatro omegas la misma educación que tenían los Alfas entre sus filas, creía que con el tiempo tomarían la decisión correcta, pero al dejar que se alejaran de sus deberes lo único que logro fue que perdieran la cordura.

Albafica mataría a Manigoldo, pero podía entender que no quisiera estar solo, que desesperara por tener algo de compañía, sin importar el resultado, los santos de piscis jamás le habían sorprendido por su fortaleza, ellos generalmente mataban a su pareja por una sola noche y eso estaba bien, necesitaban perpetuar la barrera de las rosas, después de todo ellos siempre eran omegas que darían a luz a otro omega, el sacrificio era necesario.

Pero con Manigoldo no lo entendía, el era un joven sano, su alfa era sin duda alguna él mejor partido que un muchacho como el podría tener, carecía de su collar, sin importar lo mucho que insistiera, el que colgaba del cuello de Albafica desde que recordaba, mucho antes de que pereciera Lugonis o el discípulo de Sage siquiera pensara en convertirse en un santo dorado, no podía ser suyo.

El collar era azul celeste con una figura peculiar en el, tenía grabada una rosa que figuraba una calavera, una muestra indudable que debía pertenecerle al pobre Albafica, quien había sido arrastrado sin duda por la locura e insensatez de Manigoldo.

Su maestro al ser un omega no entendía que no debía permitirle tanta libertad, esta siempre terminaba mal, en su hermano con la soledad que se impuso cuando eran jóvenes, con Manigoldo sería la muerte.

Y no contento con eso había arrastrado a Shion en aquella locura, quien desde siempre estuvo enamorado de su compañero de armas pero era lo suficiente prudente, lo suficiente obediente para mantener la distancia, quien si era un alfa, el que podría engendrar hijos sanos con el hermoso omega, aun perdiendo la vida en el proceso, en cambio Manigoldo jamás lograría preñar a la rosa, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara, dejando al santo de géminis, un hombre que si bien era orgulloso, muchos podrían decir que de sobremanera, quería demasiado al cangrejo como para perdonar todos los rechazos sufridos en sus manos, algunos públicos.

Era por eso que estaba seguro que Manigoldo lo único que estaba haciendo era comportarse de una forma egoísta, todo por culpa de su maestro, su hermano que yacía inconsciente en su propia cama, quien tal vez no despertaría nunca más.

Debía tomar la decisión que él nunca quiso, Albafica tendría a su pareja, un compañero que daría su vida por él pero a cambio dejaría un valioso soldado que mantendría a las rosas venenosas hermosas, mortales y listas para proteger al santuario.

Shion era lo suficiente maduro como para poder esperar y quería tanto a su rosa como para cuidar de ella, aunque no pudiera tocarle.

Aspros a causa de su edad sabría como guiar al testarudo cangrejo, él tendría la paciencia que nadie más le mostraría, le enseñaría lo que Sage nunca quiso y lo amaría, lo protegería como era su deber, sin duda alguna con el paso del tiempo Manigoldo sabría comprender lo mucho que lo amaban, sin importar lo duro del inicio de su relación con su alfa.

Quien tal vez no tenía el collar en sus manos siendo esto imposible porque Manigoldo lo perdió en esa pobre aldea, pero si llegaba el momento en que cualquiera mostrara esa piedra reclamando al santo dorado para él, tendrían que enfrentarse con Aspros, él mantendría seguro al muchacho, de eso estaba seguro.

Respecto a Cid, le hubiera gustado que Sisyphus y el pudieran tener descendencia, pero tendrían que conformarse con Regulus o tal vez Asmita, el joven león amaba al santo de capricornio, su deseo era casi palpable, pero todo dependía de si se mantenía leal al santuario o los traicionaba para seguir los pasos de su tío, si eso pasaba, entonces, tendría que ser Asmita, esperaba que ese joven alfa cumpliera sus ordenes.

— Albafica y tu son omegas, Manigoldo, Piscis tendrá su alfa, Shion sacrificara su vida para que el campo de rosas no perezca y tu no mueras, en cambio, tu deber es aceptar la protección de Aspros, eso es lo mejor para ti.

Antes de que pudieran decir cualquier cosa y porque Hakurei pensaba que discutir aquellos asuntos junto a la cama de un enfermo, en especial su hermano era inmoral, levanto la mano para silenciarlos, estaba cansado de aquella mentira enferma.

Los celos de aquellos santos se compaginaban, eso siempre ocurría con los omegas, de una u otra forma, era por eso que Manigoldo pasaba los últimos años en compañía de piscis, para tratar de esconder su bendición, sin embargo, el aroma que algunos percibían era sin duda el de un omega en celo, algo dulce, casi embriagante, junto al de las rosas, el que casi podía ocultar al primero, ese debía ser el aroma de Albafica.

— No estamos para tus necedades Manigoldo, desobedezcan esta orden y serán considerados unos traidores, no me obliguen a confinarlos a sus templos hasta que cambien de opinión.

Manigoldo no quiso pronunciar ningún sonido, Albafica sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le robaran a su pareja, que le arrebataran su paraíso, tal vez estaba comportándose como una persona egoísta por querer pelear por él.

— No ha pasado ni un día desde que Sage ya no está para defender a los omegas y usted ha decidido destruir sus vidas, sólo porque Aspros quiere robarme a mi cangrejo, porque quiere quitarme mi único lazo con la humanidad, Hakurei, por favor, tenga piedad… Manigoldo es mi omega, yo soy un alfa, sé que puedo probarlo.

Manigoldo de pronto escucho los pasos de Shion, mirándolo fijamente, parecía complacido, casi como si todo ese tiempo hubiera esperado a que su maestro diera aquellas ordenes, probablemente creía que los había separado, que por fin lograba lanzarlo a las garras de Aspros, pero él no decía nada porque no estaba dispuesto a obedecer a ese anciano injusto, no le robarían el paraíso para que Shion tuviera lo que deseaba.

— Lo siento Albafica pero es demasiado arriesgado permitir que lo hagan, ya pueden retirarse…

El santo de Aries no había dicho nada en todo ese momento, pero no perdía una sola palabra de lo que era discutido, observándolos a ambos, como si apenas comprendiera la clase de relación que tenían.

— Shion, escóltalos a sus respectivos templos y después regresa aquí.

***7***

Degel no podía estar tranquilo, por más que lo intentara le era imposible dejar de pensar en ese guerrero, en la forma en que se les dirigió, como si conociera todo sobre ellos, en especial sobre Kardia, quien corría a su lado sin prestarle atención a sus preocupaciones.

El era mucho más simple, en lo único que pensaba era en la pelea, en dar su vida en un último combate que incendiara su cuerpo llevándose su vida con él, un deseo injusto que no se detenía a pensar en lo que pasaría con él si Kardia perdía su vida en un enfrentamiento sin sentido.

Con su aire frio podía mantenerlo con vida, ya no era un chiquillo, podían volver a intentarlo, esta vez estaba seguro que podrían lograrlo, que su pequeño, ya fuera niño o niña, alfa, omega o beta, nacería sano, sería fuerte, tanto como su escorpión.

Kardia se detuvo de pronto, estaba comenzando a molestarle la actitud de su compañero, quien mantenía cierta distancia, observando las sombras como si esperara que de pronto fueran atacados, molestándose mucho más porque no le dejo limpiar el suelo con esa extraña copia.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan distraído?

Degel suspiro, la razón era sencilla pero no quería pronunciarla, en vez de eso acomodo sus lentes, sintiendo que todo ese tiempo los estaban siguiendo, Kardia lo jalo del cabello para besarlo, robándose su aliento.

— Te estás comportando como toda una gallina.

Para él era fácil pronunciar aquellas palabras, él no temía que se lo arrebataran, un alfa que no tenía un omega y que pensaba que era lo suficiente poderoso para matarlo a él, tomando a Kardia como su trofeo.

Sin importarle su salud, aunque lo peor de todo era que ese guerrero tenía un cosmos parecido al suyo, un aire frio que podría mantener vivo a Kardia pero al juzgar por su mirada, por la frialdad que mostró, esa aterradora carencia de sentimientos, supuso que comprendía exactamente cuál era su vinculo, cual era la enfermedad de su amado y como mantenerlo con vida.

— Pienso que debí dejarte matarlo, no me gusto la forma en que te miraba.

Kardia comenzó a reírse en voz alta, llevando sus manos a su cintura, esa era una de las pocas veces que Degel admitía haber cometido un error, pero ya era tarde para eso, sin embargo, la próxima vez le dibujaría otra sonrisa en su cuello para que le dijera quién diablos era o dejara de respirar, lo que pasara primero.

— No te preocupes, la próxima vez yo me encargare de ese bastardo, no me gustan las malas copias de mi alfa.

El guerrero de cabello rojo los había seguido todo ese tiempo, manteniendo la distancia, las órdenes que había recibido eran precisas pero también tenía curiosidad, quería ver a Kardia con sus propios ojos, saber si era lo que se imaginaba y en verdad lo era.

Ese fuego que amenazaba su vida era tan ardiente como su personalidad, quiso matarlo desde un principio, a diferencia del escorpión que conocía este era por mucho más violento, mucho más sádico y de cierta forma un tanto infantil.

Al compararlos supo cual era la razón de que su escorpión no pudiera incendiarlo como unas cuantas palabras de ese Kardia lograron hacerlo, él que siempre era controlado supo por fin que era lo que estaba buscando su alma y su corazón, necesitaba a esas llamas para derretir su propio cuerpo.

— Kardia…

Susurro, aun pronunciar su nombre le daba un significado diferente a su soledad, era como el fuego del infierno y él deseaba quemarse en esas llamas, sus ojos, su cabello, su fuerza, todo eso debía ser suyo, no de aquel santo de acuario.

Era gracioso, por fin había encontrado lo que estaba buscando y esto no existía en su propio lugar, era como una broma siniestra de la diosa pavorreal, otra venganza contra los hijos de Zeus.

Kardia quería matarlo, no soportaba que se pareciera solo un poco a su amante y ese deseo le daría la oportunidad de acercarse a él, bajaría la guardia, lo buscaría para destruirlo, en ese momento, atacaría, antes de eso, debía cumplir con su misión, Youma no era un envase con el cual quisiera tratar, mucho menos el dios que moraba en su interior.

— Jamás dejare que nadie te lastime, ni que te separen de mi lado.

Ya tendría tiempo de verlo cuando terminara su extraña misión encomendada por un hombre que estaba seguro ahora estaba muerto o al borde del abismo, el guerrero de corazón helado se alejo, escuchando como ese alfa hacia una promesa que no podría cumplir.

— Me siento raro diciendo esto… ¿pero no debemos proseguir con la misión?

Degel asintió, el camino sería demasiado largo, tanto como el tiempo que se tardo en seducir a Kardia, supuso, siguiendo al escorpión, que corría tan rápido como cualquiera de los santos dorados, a su misma velocidad, pero para el cualquier acto realizado por su omega era mucho mejor que los demás.

De esa forma no pudo dejar de recordar los primeros instantes de su vida juntos, cuando Sage le ordeno proteger a Kardia, mantenerlo seguro del fuego de su corazón, quien caminaba deprisa, como si quisiera perderlo de vista.

— ¡Espera!

Degel sostuvo su muñeca para que se detuviera, quería perderlo, tal vez había hecho algo que lo molesto, pero las palabras de Sage eran claras, debía cuidarlo, mantenerlo con vida, esa sería la misión más importante de su vida, encargada por el propio patriarca en persona.

— ¿No escuchaste al patriarca?

Kardia se detuvo mirándolo desconcertado, apretando los dientes, escuchándole con detenimiento, arqueando una ceja cuando Degel se sonrojo furiosamente, suponía que al ser un alfa y el nuevo aprendiz un omega, era casi como si Sage quisiera que estuvieran juntos.

— Supongo que… ahora ya soy tu alfa… como tú eres un omega y… bueno, debo cuidarte.

Kardia respondió golpeando su mejilla, separándose de un solo movimiento, completamente furioso, mirándolo de pies a cabeza como si acabara de insultarlo, aunque ese no fuera el caso.

— ¡No quiero un maldito alfa y no necesito de tus cuidados!

Le grito, al mismo tiempo que Degel sujetaba su mejilla, retrocediendo un solo pasó, tragando un poco de saliva, Kardia era mucho más irascible de lo que supuso en un principio, eso le gustaba.

— Pero Sage dijo…

Kardia apretó los dientes, estaba consciente de lo que dijo Sage, pero también sabía que se fue de su hogar para no tener que morir en compañía de un alfa, para perder su vida en algo que valiera la pena, quería conocer el mundo, verlo con sus propios ojos antes de que fuera tarde, no sería un esclavo el poco tiempo que le quedara de vida, por lo que no aceptaría a ese mocoso que decía era su alfa solo porque ese anciano quería mantenerlo con vida.

— ¡No me importa, aléjate de mí!

Para Degel había sido amor a primera vista, a última vista, a única vista y comenzó a seguir al futuro escorpión, caminando detrás de él aun sobándose la mejilla, notando como Kardia se detenía de pronto, mirándolo de reojo, parecía molesto de tenerlo cerca.

— ¿Me seguirás todo el día o qué?

Degel asintió, lo seguiría al fin del mundo de ser preciso, no dejaría que perdiera la vida, Sage se lo encargo y de alguna manera, sentía que ese era su deber, mantenerlo a salvo del propio fuego que aceleraba su cosmos.

— Sage dijo que debo mantenerte seguro y la única forma de hacerlo es manteniéndome a tu lado, aunque no creo que te caiga bien.

Kardia bufo molesto, para seguir con su camino, deteniéndose cuando llego a lo que parecían unos campos de entrenamiento de alguna clase, en donde su futuro maestro los esperaba.

— Llegan tarde, Sage los entretuvo demasiado.

Kardia asintió, Degel se limito a guardar silencio, aun le dolía su mejilla y estaba molesto porque el otro chico no quería aceptar su ayuda, era como si lo estuviera rechazando con ese silencio, no era como si quisiera lastimarlo, sólo quería mantenerlo seguro.

— No puedo asegurarlo, pero estoy casi seguro que ustedes actuaran como una dupla cuando tengan sus respectivas armaduras, por lo que lo mejor es que entrenen juntos, deben aprender a conocerse, leer cada pequeño gesto de su compañero de armas, sentir su cosmos, casi volverse uno.

Degel sonrió de nuevo, le gustaba la idea de que fueran a entrenar juntos, Kardia volvió a molestarse pero no dijo nada, solo se limito a realizar los ejercicios que se le imponían, cada día mejorando sus técnicas de una forma inaudita, haciéndolo sentir orgulloso.

No era que sus resultados fueran inferiores, pero, saber que pelearía con alguien como él hacía que sintiera como si un montón de mariposas revolotearan en su estomago, pasando algunos años se dio cuenta que cada vez que estaba al lado de Kardia, su amor por el crecía un poco, su interés y su deseo por mantenerlo seguro.

Era como si el destino u otra fuerza externa los hubiera señalado, creía que eso era porque se trataban de alfa y omega, un alma en dos cuerpos, o eso decían los rumores que había alrededor de aquellas magnificas criaturas.

Degel no era el único que recordaba cómo se conocieron, Kardia no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que maltrato a su alfa, lo cruel que fue en más de una ocasión, como usaba a sus hermanos omegas para mantenerlo alejado de su persona y lo mucho que le molestaba verlo leer todo el día, aun le hacía enojar, creía que en vez de sumirse en esas hojas muertas debería prestarle atención a él, no a un viejo libro.

Aun recordaba con afecto aquel primer día en que después de una pelea especialmente mala, en la cual utilizo su aguja escarlata para destruir el ofensivo libro, termino lastimando a Degel, cortando su pecho, del cual comenzó a manar demasiada sangre.

No era una herida de la que debieran preocuparse, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió tan mal que se encerró en su habitación, la cual compartía con Degel, quien al ingresar ni siquiera le miro, acostándose con rapidez.

Kardia despertó en medio la noche para ver como Degel escribía algo bajo la luz de una lámpara, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, apagando la vela cuando vio que le miraba de reojo.

La mañana siguiente después de su entrenamiento ingreso en su habitación para dejarse caer sobre su cama, en donde había una flor y dos cartas, una de ellas estaba atrapada entre su colchón y la pared, como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando por que las leyera.

Cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era lo más hermoso que nadie jamás le hubiera dicho, admiraba sus técnicas, su fuerza, su fuego, decía que era lo único que le hacía sentir humano, que lo deseaba, en esas dos cartas supo que lo había encontrado, quien fuera que las escribió debía ser su alfa, de eso estaba seguro.

Y lo fue, la prueba estaba en que en ese momento corría a su lado, atento a su seguridad pero confiando en sus habilidades, después de todo su temor era infundado, Degel jamás creería que se trataba de un objeto, él realmente lo quería.

***8***

— Mi señor Minos.

Lune se anuncio hincándose delante del escritorio, o lo que quedaba de este, observando también como aquella habitación parecía el campo de alguna batalla, suponía que todo era obra del Wyvern, del supuesto hermano mitológico del emperador Minos.

— ¿Qué deseas?

Me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia, como va hasta el momento, ademas, que parejas prefieren de las que mencionare y porque razón lo hacen.

Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica.

Aunque por el momento Minos, Aspros, Oneiros y Regulus tienen muchos votos a su favor.

Pero que hay de los otros alfas, Albafica, Degel, Sisyphus o Valentine.

¿A quien prefieren?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿A cuantos les gustan las parejas originales?

¿Quiénes quieren leer un poco de mpreg?

Otra cosa, como ya es principio de mes, subiré un capitulo hoy, y el otro el sábado, espero que les guste.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***8***

— Mi señor Minos.

Lune se anuncio hincándose delante del escritorio, o lo que quedaba de este, observando también como aquella habitación parecía el campo de alguna batalla, suponía que todo era obra del Wyvern, del supuesto hermano mitológico del emperador Minos.

— ¿Qué deseas?

Minos estaba sentado en su silla, sin prestarle atención a la destrucción a su alrededor, su codo recargado contra uno de los brazos de madera, su barbilla contra sus nudillos, sus piernas cruzadas, su mirada fija en un libro que tenía en su regazo, el cual ojeaba con demasiado desinterés, era la misma imagen de la pereza y el hartazgo.

— Es sobre Radamanthys, trato de acudir con nuestro señor Hades con su caso, pero no fue recibido, dicen que nuestro señor no ha salido de su cuarto en días.

El hombre de cabello blanco sonrió, mirándole de reojo, la sonrisa lobuna plasmada en su rostro, Radamanthys debía estar desesperado, por supuesto que lo estaba se dijo en silencio, su avecilla no tenía la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarle y el tampoco.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

Pregunto pasando de nueva cuenta la hoja del libro grueso que sostenía en sus manos, escuchando como Lune se removía en su lugar, su señor sabía que Radamanthys forzosamente, a pesar de su celo debería estar en los salones del juicio, realizando su deber o en compañía de Pandora.

— En los salones del juicio, pero ha hecho que Valentine le acompañe, sabe que no debe dejarlo solo, esa basura no es tan fuerte como usted mi señor, no tiene oportunidad alguna de mantener su dominio sobre el Wyvern.

Minos supuso que trataría de hacer algo como eso, proteger a ese sucio pajarito manteniéndolo vigilado, creyendo que así no lo atacaría o que podría derrotarlo.

— Aun así, de alguna forma siempre logra derrotarme.

Lune no supo que decir, en eso tenia razón su señor Minos, de alguna forma Valentine siempre se le adelantaba, parecía que el segundo juez del inframundo sentía predilección por los espectros pequeños y dóciles, justo como la harpía o el basilisco.

— Yo me pregunto porque es eso, acaso Radamanthys es más inteligente que yo, tal vez aquel pajarito tiene la bendición de Afrodita o del mismo Eros…

Minos cerró el libro con fuerza, levantándose de su asiento, haciéndole una señal a Lune para que lo acompañara, su rostro mantenía aquella sonrisa que te helaba la sangre, que a veces le hacía preocuparse por su propia vida, pensando que tal vez de pronto lo atacaría.

— Llévale este pergamino a la harpía y este otro a mi hermano, si realmente ama a esa criatura no le hará enfrentarse a mí.

Los dos pergaminos fueron depositados en las capaces manos de Lune, quien trago un poco de saliva al pensar en lo que le haría el Wyvern si tomaba como una ofensa personal el contenido de las cartas, tal vez lo destruiría, pero al menos sería rápido, con Minos el castigo podía durar una eternidad.

— Ahora retírate.

Lune asintió escuchando como Minos abría dos puertas de par en par, comprendía que no debería seguir a su señor, que debía entregar los mensajes, no obstante, su curiosidad pudo mucho más que su sentido común o su instinto de supervivencia.

Muy lentamente, asegurándose de no producir ninguna clase de sonido ingreso en el cuarto que Minos mantenía cerrado, el que muchos decían era su salón de juegos, unos que siempre condenaban a una pobre alma desdichada.

— ¿Te has portado bien en mi ausencia pequeño?

A la mitad del cuarto un muchacho de unos dieciséis años, de cabello rubio y ojos café claro, miraba a Minos suplicante, pronunciando algo, o al menos lo trato porque una mordaza cubría su boca, la que estaba llena de saliva, tal parecía que llevaba muchas horas con ese instrumento en su boca.

— Eso dices, pero estoy seguro que en lo único que piensas es en escapar de mis cuidados, pero esta vez no hay nadie al que le importes más que a mí.

El muchacho tenia los brazos atados detrás de la espalda, sus piernas estaban abiertas, parecía que estaba sentado en un triangulo de madera, el que estaba cubierto por un liquido blancuzco.

— Pero esto es tú culpa, sabes que no debes contrariarme y aun así insistes en ello.

Su espalda estaba cubierta por marcas rojas, seguramente como resultado de los placeres de su señor, quien recorrió con las puntas de sus dedos los muslos del muchacho, quien pudo tener un cuerpo escultural de haber sobrevivido lo suficiente, no es que estuviera muerto, pero seguramente dentro de poco lo estaría, Minos jamás los conservaba por demasiado tiempo.

— Te le pareces mucho, cuando el tenía tu edad era exactamente como tú, ese bastardo que piensa que puede jugar conmigo y que yo voy a permitirlo.

El efebo se retorció cuando Minos recorrió sus nalgas, casi introduciendo sus dedos, aun con la armadura en su cuerpo, relamiéndose los labios cuando el terror se marco en sus facciones, casi como si creyera que dentro de poco ya no existiría mas.

— Pero como tú lo has comprendido, nadie puede escapar de mis hilos ni de mis brazos y el pronto lo entenderá también, aunque es demasiado estúpido para eso.

De pronto los hilos cargaron al muchacho, liberándolo del potro y Lune pudo escuchar un gemido de dolor mezclado con el miedo, al mismo tiempo que Minos lo acercaba a su rostro, casi como si quisiera besarlo, quitándole con cuidado la mordaza.

Lune espero escuchar una súplica o una maldición, cualquier clase de sonido, pero el muchacho aterrado del primer juez del inframundo no se atrevió a ello, mirándolo de pies a cabeza como si se tratase de un demonio.

— Mi hermano vino a visitarme, me insulto, destruyo mis posesiones y me dijo que cortaría cada parte de mi cuerpo con el cual osara tocarlo.

Bajo la luz que iluminaba aquella habitación Lune podía ver moretones, cortadas, líneas rojas que parecían ser el beso de los látigos y tal vez del fuego, no estaba seguro del todo, el jamás había estado interesado en aquella clase de placer.

— ¿Cuáles crees que serían esas partes?

Le pregunto sosteniéndolo del cabello, para observar mucho mejor el terror en aquellos ojos, un color erróneo en el que pudo ser uno de los efebos que más se le parecían, aunque carecía de su fiereza, la que destrozaría con placer hasta no dejar más que un amante complaciente ansioso por servirle, necesitado de su protección, que nunca quisiera alejarse de su lado.

— ¿Mis manos? ¿Mi lengua? ¿Mis dientes? ¿Mi sexo? ¿Mi piel? ¿Los hilos y el fuego? ¿Tal vez el látigo?

El muchacho temblaba recordando algunos de los placeres que infringió en su cuerpo, Minos recordaba sus jadeos y después sus gritos, el pequeño mocoso era débil, demasiado cobarde como para soportar sus juegos por demasiado tiempo, Radamanthys lo haría mejor, su orgullo era inquebrantable y el no sentía placer, si sus amantes no sentían dolor.

— El desconoce la existencia de esta habitación, el es muy estúpido para comprender cualquier cosa del deseo y es su culpa que yo tenga que divertirme con ustedes, por lo que deberías odiarlo a él.

Los hilos fueron cortando cada una de las ataduras, dejándolo caer de pronto al piso, en donde permaneció temeroso, temblando como si se estuviera muriendo de frio y tal vez así lo era, el pobre infeliz tenía una imagen patética a los pies de su señor, suponía que aquella sería la imagen que tarde o temprano tendría Radamanthys.

— Si el aceptara su lugar en mi cama ninguno de ustedes tendría que soportar mis caricias, pero él no quiere amarme y en vez de eso, se entrega a una sucia avecilla que besa el suelo que pisa, cuando mi hermano debería recibir los besos del látigo, las caricias de las llamas, el flageló de mi afecto.

Minos tembló con anticipación imaginándose a Radamanthys a sus pies, desnudo y jadeante, cubierto de las marcas de su afecto, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, el miedo reflejado en el amarillo de sus orbes, las que lo despreciaban tanto.

— Sintió asco al saber que yo lo deseaba, puedes creerlo, como si fuera incorrecto que yo desee a un omega de élite a mis pies, que quiera hijos poderosos y un esclavo irrompible, no como ustedes que apenas soportan un poco de mi amor.

El muchacho al ver que Minos levantaba ligeramente un pie lo beso, restregando su mejilla contra este, suplicándole sin atreverse a pronunciar sonido alguno, porque no se le había concedido el permiso, que lo perdonara, que ya no siguiera con su tortura.

— Pero el problema es que ya me aburriste, esperaba mucho mas de ti, además, no puedo tener mis habitaciones ocupadas con un beta, cuando un omega viene en camino…

El joven de cabello rubio al escuchar esas palabras trato de suplicarle piedad, pero los hilos rodearon su cuello, evitándole pronunciar cualquier clase de sonido, alejándolo de Minos, quien de pronto, de nuevo, lo dejo caer al suelo, dándole la espalda.

— Pero como me fuiste divertido por un tiempo te dejare escapar si no miras hacia atrás, si llegas a la puerta antes de que suena la siguiente campanada que anuncia la presencia de Aiacos en la sala del juicio.

El muchacho observo la puerta y después al juez Minos, quien solamente se relamió los labios, dándole la espalda para que pudiera escapar.

— Anda, puedes irte de aquí, a menos que desees permanecer a mi lado lo que resta de tu vida.

El joven se levanto con demasiada dificultad, jadeando al verlo parado en la entrada, las puertas abiertas, sus piernas temblaban, apenas podía moverse, pero intento escapar, corriendo en dirección de Lune con algo parecido a la esperanza en sus ojos, Minos volteo sonriendo de medio lado y de pronto, sus hilos fueron detrás del muchacho, atravesándolo con ellos, cubriendo al intruso con sangre al mismo tiempo que sonaba la primera campanada.

— Es mucho más divertido cuando creen que pueden escapar, así les robas la esperanza… a propósito, sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato.

Pronunciaron de pronto, esquivando el cuerpo en el suelo como si se tratase de basura, parecía que no estaba molesto porque lo viera, sino que le daba lo mismo, Minos de nuevo se sentó en su silla, relamiéndose los labios, esperando porque Lune decidiera abandonar su cuarto de juegos.

— Lo siento mi señor, no quise interrumpirlo.

Minos con ayuda de sus hilos se sirvió un poco de licor, revolviéndolo con cuidado de no derramar el liquido ambarino en su túnica, la que parecía inmaculada, como si no hubiera asesinado a su anterior proyecto a sangre fría.

— No importa, no creo que ninguno de ustedes desconozca que me gusta infligir dolor a mis amantes, soy la clase de hombre que solo siente placer a través del dolor de otro.

Lune asintió, lo que había visto era suficiente para estar agradecido de no ser uno de sus amantes, sentía escalofríos y hasta cierto punto piedad por el Wyvern, tal vez no resistiría demasiado tiempo antes de quebrarse, y si eso pasaba, acaso no se molestaría su dios Hades por eso.

— ¿Su hermano resistirá su afecto mi señor?

Tuvo que preguntar, aun no entendía porque deseaba a Radamanthys, pero estaba agradecido de no ser él quien tuviera que resistir el afecto de Minos, sin importar cuanto lo admirara.

— No le tengas lastima, el es fuerte y resistirá, quien dejara de existir es Valentine, esa harpía tiene enemigos poderosos, la misma Pandora quiere que sea destruido y es por eso que me prestara a su perro guardián para que yo pueda divertirme.

Era difícil no hacerlo, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que Minos no pudiera llegar a él, que el Wyvern consiguiera burlarse de nuevo de su supuesto hermano, en ese caso, no deseaba saber de qué sería capaz Minos.

— Tratara de hablar con ella, pero Pandora odia mucho mas a Valentine de lo que yo lo hago, esa estúpida niña piensa que le está haciendo un favor a su hermano al separar al mío de la harpía, por quien su lealtad podría desviarse, pero esa tonta no conoce a Radamanthys como yo lo hago.

Aquello logro que Minos se riera entre dientes, esa mujer ilusa creía que la lealtad de Radamanthys no era inquebrantable, no comprendía que tan absurdo podía ser, cuánto dolor podía soportar, solo para mantener una promesa, su tan vanagloriada nobleza.

— El no traicionaría a nuestro señor por nada, después de todo le dio su palabra de servir bajo su mando como seguramente le dio su promesa a esa avecilla de dormir en su cama.

Minos guardo silencio por algunos momentos, revolviendo el licor.

— Sólo por eso me desprecia.

Finalizo, seguro que muy pronto tendría a su hermano menor en sus brazos.

***9***

Al principio las palabras de Oneiros tuvieron demasiado sentido, su mente estaba nublada, el deseo y el dolor evitaban que pudiera pensar con claridad y el ver que Manigoldo en realidad amaba a esa condenada sirena casi lo enloqueció.

Quiso creer que se trataba de un omega, Shion no dejaba de vociferar eso, casi como si quisiera convencerse, hacer que su deseo se hiciera realidad pronunciando esa mentira, una que creyó con la misma fiereza con la cual perseguía a Manigoldo, esperando que pudiera domarlo y Sage en ese momento le diera la bendición.

Aspros sabía que Sisyphus era inocente, que solo protegía a su diosa de los dioses gemelos que habían atacado a su patriarca y hasta ese momento creía que aun podía verse en el espejo, aun sentía orgullo de sus acciones.

Pero ahora que había llevado a Cid a esa trampa la mera idea de traicionar a uno de sus aliados, de haberle permitido a los espectros atacar el santuario, asesinar a su patriarca por su túnica y el cuerpo de Manigoldo en su cama, porque sabía que una vez que comprendiera sus acciones nunca podría perdonarlo ni darle su afecto dejando solo un cuerpo sin aquello que deseaba de su conejito, ni siquiera él mismo podría hacerlo al entregar a su amigo al matadero, ayudarle a ese dios a que pudiera secuestrar a su omega, sólo porque el suyo no lo amaba.

— Cid.

Cid había logrado apartarse de aquella mujer extraña, ambos se encontraban hombro con hombro, listos para defenderse de los cuatro dioses del sueño, Oneiros esperaba que cumpliera su promesa, le había dicho que si le ayudaba a ingresar en el santuario, Sage ya no interferiría en su búsqueda por su omega, que portaría la túnica de patriarca y que Shion también tendría a su amado, lo único que debían hacer era llevarle a la espada a un sitio en donde pudieran capturarle.

— Regresa al santuario, corres peligro aquí.

Tal parecía que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa, era una lástima porque aquella decisión llego demasiado tarde, la traición les había dado la oportunidad para destruir a uno de los ancianos, aun faltaba el otro, quien caería con la misma facilidad, su confianza en su alumno era tan ciega que no se daría cuenta que el sería el instrumento de sus aliados para destruir el santuario de Athena.

Los dos corrían peligro en aquel sitio, esos espectros parecían ser poderosos, en especial aquel con el cabello blanco, el que no dejaba de mirarlo y había dicho que le pertenecía, tal vez por lo que consideraba era una maldición, al ser un omega creía que eso sería su infortunio, estar siempre bajo la mira de un alfa.

— No digas estupideces Aspros, tú no tienes ninguna oportunidad para enfrentarte a ellos por ti solo.

Aspros sujeto a Cid del brazo, relamiéndose los labios antes de escuchar una explosión a su costado, la pelea había comenzado y no dejarían que le advirtiera lo que su hermano mayor deseaba con la espada, siempre era mucho más divertido que lo comprendiera de primera mano y a veces les dejaba ver como se divertía con ese hermoso hombre.

Suponía que debería conformarse con jugar con el segundo, ese alfa de cabello azul y mirada perturbada, el que de pronto había cambiado de opinión, parecía que después de todo si tenía conciencia.

— Lastima que tú le perteneces a mi hermano, así que me tendré que conformar con este otro.

Phantasos ataco al santo de Géminis, seguida de Morfeo e Icelus, ellos le darían tiempo a Oneiros para que tomara a su espada, Cid al ver que le ignoraban apretó los dientes y se enfoco en el cuarto de ellos, quien parecía cautivado por su presencia en ese campo de batalla.

— Mi dulce espada, parece que por fin podemos reunirnos.

Cid entrecerró los ojos y se preparo para iniciar el combate, escuchando como Aspros peleaba con los otros tres, notando como las técnicas de esos espectros estaban hechas de tal manera que se complementaban.

— Actúas como si yo debiera conocerte, pero no he tenido el desagrado de hacerlo aun.

Esas palabras tenían demasiado significado para un omega, el reconocer significaba que había encontrado a su alfa, al dueño de su collar, al que debía compartir su vida a su lado, su amo y señor.

— A pesar de que aún conservo tu collar, mi omega.

Cid jadeo al escuchar esas palabras, era imposible que ese espectro tuviera su collar, era simplemente absurdo, pero aun así, el santo de capricornio sabía que le pertenecía, era el que abandono en su tierra natal, en la casona de sus padres, esperando liberarse de aquella pesada carga.

Tal vez lo que él sentía en ese momento era lo que Manigoldo sintió al ver su collar en las manos de Albafica y como su amigo en ese momento, Cid supo que debía recuperarlo, le enfermaba que ese espectro tuviera una parte de su alma en sus manos.

— No sé cómo lo obtuviste, pero vas a regresármelo.

Pronuncio, al mismo tiempo que Aspros intentaba derrotar a los tres dioses del sueño usando sus técnicas e ignorar las voces que susurraban en su oído, Youma no dejaría que se le escapara, este santo ya le pertenecía.

Sólo faltaba un empujón, un secreto que pudiera destruir su resolución de perder al cangrejo, el manto de patriarca y recuperar su honor, pero por el momento no sabía que era aquello que podía ofrecerle.

— Porque lo haría mi espada, cuando esto significa que debes ser mío.

Oneiros se relamió los labios antes de elevarse en el cielo, sus hermanos estaban jugando con ese otro santo, quien parecía caer presa de sus técnicas, después de todo cuando ellos peleaban juntos eran invencibles, pero no deberían distraerse con él sino ayudarle a capturar a su espada, quien convoco la espada excalibur en su mano, de la cual deberían deshacerse primero.

— Este no fue el trato.

De pronto Youma no sabía a quién se refería, a él o al santo dorado, o a otro ser, el que los visitara unas cuantas noches antes con sus endemoniadas flechas, su tercer aliado, cuya flecha de nuevo al pasar las horas volvió a clavarse en el corazón de Aspros, funcionando como lo hacia la manzana dorada de la discordia, devorando poco a poco a su víctima.

Esas flechas actuaban de muchas formas, en ocasiones forzaban a una persona a enamorarse de otra, en otras ocasionaban que la lujuria naciera en los corazones de los afectados, prendándose de cualquier infeliz que se cruzase en su camino, pero en otras más, cuando era el propio arquero quien las disparaba, incrementaban el sentimiento de amor o lujuria en su víctima, el que poco a poco iba transformándose hasta llegar a la locura.

Este era el caso de Aspros, la flecha que había sido clavada en su corazón, encajándose en su cuerpo de a poco, aumentaba el deseo por Manigoldo, a quien pensaba que amaba por sobre todo, menos su propio deseo, orillándolo a realizar cualquier clase de acto con tal de poseerlo.

Momentos antes había logrado despertar del trance que la endemoniada flecha le había provocado, pero al ingresar de nuevo en su cuerpo, violándolo con su maldición, el deseo e impotencia de verse rechazado por su amor, por culpa de la sirena borraron cualquier clase de sentimiento noble de su mente, de pronto, el destino de Cid ya no le importaba tanto comparado con el simple hecho de poseer a su cangrejo, quien esperaba para ese momento ya habría recibido las ordenes de Hakurei de alejarse de su verdugo, de aquel miserable traidor.

Con el dolor de la flecha vino también la distracción y de pronto, sin que Cid pudiera creerlo, los tres espectros del sueño lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se elevo en el aire, sangre broto de sus heridas, chocando estrepitosamente contra el suelo, en donde parecía estar inconsciente.

— ¡Aspros!

Sus ojos de pronto cambiaron de color, ya no se veían como en el pasado sino que carecían de toda clase de brillo, exceptuando un pequeño tinte rosado, el cual era imperceptible.

Aspros trato de levantarse de nuevo, sin embargo, era el turno de Oneiros de mostrar un poco de su poder, quería sorprender a su omega, mostrarle cuan poderoso era realmente, que tan lejos llegaría con tan solo tenerlo en sus brazos.

Muchos decían que se trataba de la maldición impuesta a los hijos de Zeus, la que era despertada por los omegas, pero eso no era cierto, aquella solo se trataba de una simple excusa para que hombres débiles como Aspros, los que liderados por su orgullo y sus bajas pasiones, utilizaban para disculpar sus actos.

El no era un humano, el se trataba de un dios y no creía que sus acciones pudieran ser condenadas, después de todo, sus deseos al ser dioses simplemente eran designios, parte del destino, inamovibles, reglas universales que debían cumplirse.

Oneiros deseaba a la espada por lo que la tendría, sin importar a quienes tuviera que traicionar o con quien debiera aliarse, en este caso, el mismo dios del amor, quien desconocía porque le ayudaba, que ganaría de unirse a su causa, otro dios que carecía de armada, pero como él tenía el poder suficiente para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Eros era el hijo de la guerra violenta y la lujuria disfrazada de amor, Oneiros era el hijo del sueño y de la muerte, nacido de su padre que fue fecundado por su tío, en acto que desafiaba las reglas del Olimpo.

— No le prestes tanta atención, lograras que me ponga celoso.

Aspros se levanto con lentitud, estaba malherido y Cid noto algo extraño en su mirada, no parecía el mismo, era como si un aura diferente lo cubriera de pronto, sus ojos estaban vacíos, su rostro oculto en las sombras de su cabello, por un momento quiso preguntarle que estaba pasando.

Un momento que pareció una eternidad, ya que de pronto le dio la espalda caminando entre los espectros que simplemente lo dejaron pasar, Aspros había cambiado de opinión, entregaría al omega a su respectivo dueño, a cambio el tendría a Manigoldo y las túnicas de patriarca, su deber era proteger a su compañero, no separar a Cid de su Alfa.

— Las flechas son mucho más poderosas de lo que pensé…

Susurro Phantasos, al mismo tiempo que Cid comprendía que lo habían traicionado, llevándolo con este espectro que decía ser su alfa, quien colgó su collar en su cuello, símbolo de que le pertenecía, no a Sisyphus ni a Regulus, sino a un sucio espectro que de pronto le extendió una mano, esperando que simplemente caminara hacia él.

— Pero como no hacerlo, son tan poderosas como el cinturón que destruyo Troya para la diversión de los dioses del Olimpo.

La pelea que siguió a esa declaración fue larga y dolorosa, los dioses menores del sueño estaban sorprendidos al ver que semejante poder era blandido por un mortal vida tras vida, comprendiendo más que nunca porque su hermano mayor deseaba tanto a ese mortal, porque buscar su collar, la alianza con el dios del amor y estaba dispuesto a desobedecer a su padre, todo por tenerle a su lado.

Cid yacía hincado, respirando hondo, su brazo había sido cortado, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre que se derramaba en el campo de batalla, destruido hasta sus entrañas con el cosmos de los cinco guerreros que hasta ese momento se habían enfrascado en una batalla mortal, que termino llevándose su brazo y creía que también su vida.

Oneiros aterrizo junto a Cid, recorriendo su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, notando como poco a poco el santo dorado comprendía que lo habían llevado como un pago, que su compañero de armas le había traicionado, aun no entendía porque, pero lo que podía intuir era que se debía a ese maldito collar de nacimiento, esa maldición que había portado con dolor toda su vida, escuchando lo maravillosa que era de los labios de los alfas, pero nunca de ningún omega.

Al fin comprendía un poco del miedo de Manigoldo, el monstruoso sentimiento de saber que su cosmos, sus habilidades, ni siquiera su vida valía tanto como su maldición, la que lo convertía en un juguete de los dioses que se divertían con su infortunio.

Se preguntaba si era por eso que Sisyphus no lo amaba, porque su alfa se trataba de un espectro, leyó mal sus movimientos, quiso imaginarse el deseo y el amor donde nunca existieron.

Lo habían traicionado, Sisyphus no lo amaba, Regulus tampoco podría hacerlo, el pequeño león solo estaba confundido, su espada fue arrancada dolorosamente de su cuerpo y ahora, si es que sobrevivía a la pérdida de sangre, su verdadero alfa, un espectro, uno de sus enemigos, había llegado a reclamarlo.

— No entiendo porque siempre tienes que hacerlo tan difícil, mi espada, pero no te preocupes, curare tus heridas en el santuario.

Cid apretó los dientes y fijo su vista en la del espectro, quien simplemente sonreía, seguro de su victoria, quien de pronto vio como Aspros se había detenido y observo su derrota en silencio, observándolos de reojo.

— Me prometiste un collar.

Le recordó y era cierto, le había jurado que le daría un collar que podría hacer pasar por el de Manigoldo, puesto que en efecto, aquel que colgaba del cuello de Albafica era el de su omega, un cangrejo para una rosa.

— Es todo tuyo, disfruta de ese omega, como yo disfrutare de mi amada espada.

***10***

Hakurei al escuchar que esos muchachos se marchaban de su templo respiro hondo, tratando de calmar su molestia, convenciéndose que solo estaba haciendo lo correcto, sentándose a un lado de su gemelo, sosteniendo su mano con delicadeza, preguntándose quien pudo atacarlo, porque dos espadas, pensando sin quererlo en Itia, el alfa de su hermano.

Me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia, como va hasta el momento que Oneiros ha capturado a su espada y Aspros marcha en dirección de su conejito para reclamarlo, mientras tanto Minos ya se deshizo de su remplazo y espera tener a su hermanito en su cuarto de juegos, ademas, que parejas prefieren de las que mencionare y porque razón lo hacen.

Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica.

Aunque por el momento Minos, Aspros, Oneiros y Regulus tienen muchos votos a su favor.

Pero que hay de los otros alfas, Albafica, Degel, Sisyphus o Valentine, ellos haran lo que sea para proteger a sus amados, pero lo lograran...

Bueno aquí les van unas cuantas preguntas que decidirán el rumbo de la historia, o modifiquen algunos puntos de la misma...

¿A quien prefieren?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

¿Conocen algo del universo Alfa/Beta/Omega o les gustaría que fuera explicando algunas cuantas cosas del mismo?

Muchas gracias, bonito principio de mes y nos vemos el próximo jueves.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***11***

Hakurei al escuchar que esos muchachos se marchaban de su templo respiro hondo, tratando de calmar su molestia, convenciéndose que solo estaba haciendo lo correcto, sentándose a un lado de su gemelo, sosteniendo su mano con delicadeza, preguntándose quien podría atacarlo, porque dos espadas, pensando sin quererlo en Itia, el alfa de su hermano.

Diciéndose que no era esa la primera ocasión en la cual un omega le temía a su alfa, tampoco sería la última vez, su poder era en ciertas ocasiones tan dominante que no sabían qué hacer.

Su hermano tampoco lo comprendió, alejándose del patriarca, un santo poderoso, con una vida demasiado larga para ser el alfa de su gemelo, pero aun así, fue la decisión de la diosa Hera, no podían hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Aunque en el pasado, cuando era un joven idealista supuso que si existía algo que pudieran hacer para evitar que los designios de los dioses se cumplieran, su hermano lucho por su libertad, por vivir solo en su templo, después vistiendo la túnica del patriarca, un error que no podía dejar que Manigoldo cometiera.

No solo porque su don se desperdiciaría, sino porque Aspros perdería la razón, aun en ese momento el joven santo de géminis no soportaba el rechazo del que era víctima, muy lentamente la oscuridad se iba haciendo lugar en su corazón, solo un omega podía curarlo, ese era su cangrejo.

Uno tan testarudo como su hermano, tan cruel como lo fue Sage en su momento, cerrando los ojos, Hakurei recordó la primera ocasión que le ayudo a despreciar a su alfa, creyendo que eso era lo correcto, que su hermano estaba en peligro cuando uno de los suyos jamás actuaba en contra de su compañero.

Sage retrocedió cada paso que Itia daba en su dirección, el patriarca usaba un bastón de madera, pero el menor creía que solo se trataba de una excusa, una actuación para que se le respetara por su edad, ya que si su fuerza era sobrehumana, para que necesitaría de un bastón.

Hakurei de pronto se situó entre ambos, con los brazos abiertos, evitando que el anciano patriarca diera otro paso en dirección de su hermano, quien se veía, estaba asustado, tragando un poco de salvia cuando los ojos del mayor se posaron en los suyos.

— Hazte a un lado Hakurei.

Sage jadeo al escuchar esa orden, negando con su cabeza cuando volteo en su dirección, suplicándole así que no se marchara, que no lo dejara solo, así que aunque su patriarca le ordenara que se fuera, no le daría su espalda a su hermano.

— No lo haré, mi hermano no lo reconoce, usted no es su alfa y debería dejarlo tranquilo, permitirle elegir al que desea a su lado.

Itia escucho las palabras de Hakurei con detenimiento, para después colocar una mano en su hombro, sus ojos fijos en los de Sage, que no se atrevía a pronunciar ningún sonido, ni a elevar su cosmos.

— ¿Y quién es el alfa que si acepta a su lado?

Pregunto incrédulo, como si creyera que Sage no decía más que mentiras, pero ni siquiera a él, su hermano mayor, le había dicho su secreto, suponía que al patriarca tampoco, según decía, cuando les dijera quien era el afortunado no les creerían, su alfa no era lo que podrían imaginarse debería ser su compañero.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Sage volvió a negar aquella pregunta con un movimiento de su cabeza, no estaba dispuesto a decirles quien era a menos que su patriarca aceptara su decisión, no era su omega, pero podría matar a su alfa si descubría que era un santo de bronce, un gigante amable que le gustaba oler flores, cultivarlas, que no le daba miedo cuando se acercaba a él, sino por el contrario, lo deseaba a su lado como sabía ese gentil guerrero lo hacía con él, Itia podría intentar matarlo.

— No puedes decirnos un nombre Sage, porque sabes que yo soy tu alfa y sólo estas mintiendo.

Su hermano retrocedió otro paso más, desviando ligeramente la mirada, nervioso por la cercanía del patriarca, el que en su juventud fue un hombre fuerte, de cabello negro, amante de la paz, el que nunca encontró a su omega, porque este nació mucho tiempo después, o al menos, eso era lo que le dijo alguna ocasión, cuando esperaba que él hiciera recapacitar a su hermano.

— Eso no es verdad…

Susurro, Sage no se atrevía a mirarle, ni siquiera cuando Itia se quito el casco, dejando al descubierto un rostro adusto de rasgos firmes, cabello grisáceo, ojos astutos por debajo de su gentil apariencia, que en ese momento se ensuciaba por el deseo que sentía por su hermano.

— ¡Usted no puede ser mi alfa!

Itia por momentos no necesitaba del bastón, como supuso Sage, avanzando algunos pasos más en su dirección, deteniéndose cuando vio que no lo dejaría acercarse más, apretando los dientes, furioso por lo que consideraba era una traición de su omega.

— ¿Por qué no?

Pregunto el patriarca, esperando escuchar confirmadas sus suposiciones, le había dicho con anterioridad que Sage no lo deseaba debido a su edad, no porque hubiera un alfa que reconociera, o temiera perder su libertad, sólo no aceptaba que su compañero hubiera nacido antes de tiempo, pero el poder de su hermano era inmenso, la diosa Hera le dio un compañero que pudiera guiarlo, darle fuerza en la guerra, compartir su sabiduría.

— Usted… usted… es un anciano…

En ese momento Hakurei abrió los ojos observando fijamente la figura inerte de Sage, su hermano actuaba de la misma forma en que lo hacia Manigoldo con el patriarca, como si su miedo fuera real, como si en realidad creyeran que su alfa podía lastimarlos.

Orillando a su amado a la locura o como sucedió con Itia, a escuchar las palabras de las mariposas del inframundo, las que le ofrecieron la juventud que su patriarca ya no tenía, creyendo que así, su joven omega lo aceptaría en sus brazos, conocería la paz que les prometía la diosa Hera.

O esas fueron sus palabras cuando se enfrentaron a él aquella última ocasión, después de tres celos más en los cuales Sage seguía rechazando al patriarca, quien no le dio la temida orden, pero tampoco se detuvo en sus intentos por ganar su atención.

Mostrándole a él una fastuosa vivienda en Rodorio, ropa, regalos costosos, todo lo que se suponía un Lemuriano debía darle como regalo de bodas a su pareja, pero Sage seguía rechazándolo, tal vez era su edad o su miedo a perder su libertad, haciendo que pareciera que su afecto por ellos era obsceno, una enfermedad contagiosa, lo que llamaban la locura de un alfa.

Aun podía recordarlo con claridad, la mirada de Itia cuando de nuevo era joven, un cuerpo alto y musculoso, cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo, contrastando con el cabello blanco de su hermano menor y su grácil figura a los dieciocho años, sus ojos negros fijos en los de su hermano, de la misma forma en que Aspros seguía cada movimiento de ese cruel cangrejo.

Pero ni siquiera entonces su hermano le reconoció, como podría hacerlo si los había traicionado a cambio de su juventud, de la oportunidad para seducir a su omega, quien maltrecho peleaba a su lado, hombro con hombro contra quien fuera su mentor, el mismo que prefería usar dos espadas como sus armas de batalla.

Pero lo que más le impresiono, fue la forma en que Itia se perdió por culpa de su hermano, quien al verle joven se petrifico de momento, como si lo reconociera al fin, pero luchando contra sus instintos comenzó a convocar a sus fuegos fatuos.

— ¡No me aceptaste como un anciano recto y ahora me rechazas por ser un joven apóstata, por recuperar la fuerza que perdí peleando por Athena, muchacho malagradecido!

Sage parecía inmóvil, apretando los dientes, él en cambio escuchaba cada una de las palabras del patriarca, le dolía demasiado que hubiera traicionado a su diosa, pero mucho más, el pensar que tal vez había sido culpa suya por separarlo de su omega, por permitirle a su hermano menor aferrarse a su negativa.

Después de todo, nunca le había dicho el nombre de su alfa, como si no existiera realmente, recordando como Itia le decía que de ser un hombre joven, de ser lo que fue en el pasado, su amado omega le aceptaría.

Imaginándose a las mariposas susurrando sus mentiras, prometiéndole la juventud que tanto necesitaba, lo único que le faltaba para ser la pareja ideal de su hermano, quien a pesar de reconocerle ahora que no era un viejo santo de Athena, no podría entregarse a un traidor, ni siquiera, si ese hombre había actuado como lo hizo tratando de enamorar a su omega.

Orillado por su rechazo, el más cruel de todos, porque eso fue lo que transformo a su patriarca en la sombra de lo que fue, aunque ahora vistiera un cuerpo joven, él ya no era una persona digna de su confianza.

— ¡No es mi alfa!

Itia simplemente sonrió, aquella expresión que carecía de cordura, ese hombre que tanto admiraron ahora no era más que un pobre infeliz adepto de la lujuria, quien relamiéndose los labios los ataco, a él primero, tratando de separarlo de su hermano gemelo.

— Dar a luz, al menos un hijo, es el deber y la misión más alta de un omega.

Pronuncio el gran patriarca, cortando el cabello de Sage con el filo de su espada, encajando una de las hojas en su hombro, escuchando con deleite un grito de su hermano mejor, quien recibió en ese momento un beso de su alfa, una caricia violenta, al mismo tiempo que retorcía la espada en su cuerpo para que no pudiera negársele.

— Pero aun podemos arreglarlo mi cangrejito, aun estamos a tiempo.

Hakurei abrió los ojos de pronto cuando las cortinas de aquella habitación comenzaron a moverse, respirando hondo, esa locura era la misma que se estaba comiendo el corazón de Aspros.

La misma que destruyo a Itia, la que pudo haberse evitado si él no le hubiera ayudado a su hermano a destruir a su alfa, separándole de su cuidado, actuando injustamente como un escudo, de la misma forma en que la rosa que se decía el compañero del cangrejo lo hacía, sin entender que le estaba haciendo un mal, porque si Manigoldo moría antes de dar a luz, su don se perdería, nunca podría encontrar la paz, no hasta que fuera uno con su alfa.

Cuando Aspros regresara al santuario bendeciría la unión de esos dos compañeros, así podrían salvar su alma y evitar que ese muchacho siguiera las instrucciones de su maestro, el que seguía pensando que los alfas no eran más que monstruos lujuriosos, de que otra forma le negaba la paz al gentil muchacho esperando que su alumno siguiera sus pasos y que el destino de Itia se repitiera.

— Fui tan injusto… ahora puedo verlo.

Si su hermano estuviera despierto les mentiría, justificaría su decisión como aquella de un hombre justo, pero la verdad era que no siempre actuaba como debería hacerlo un patriarca, no solo aquellos nacidos de la madre Hera necesitaban de su ayuda, también los hijos de Zeus, en especial aquellos que sufrían a causa de sus omegas.

Como Aspros lo hacía por culpa del cangrejo y muy pronto Shion también lo haría, cuando escuchara aquella mentira, esa cruel falacia que destrozaría el corazón de su alumno.

— Lo siento Sage, pero no puedo dejar que ocurra de nuevo.

Pronuncio alejándose de su hermano, tomando una decisión que pensaba era lo mejor en esa situación, sin percatarse que Sage se encontraba encerrado en su propio infierno, repitiendo pasajes de su atormentada juventud, escuchando las palabras de Itia, sus ojos persiguiéndolo, el miedo de ser poseído por ese anciano, fragmentos que ni siquiera después de dos siglos de vida podía olvidar del todo.

— Aspros no tendrá el destino de Itia.

***12***

Descendieron los primeros escalones en absoluto silencio, Manigoldo no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna, Albafica no sabía cómo asegurarle que todo saldría bien cuando él tampoco lo creía.

Su compañero le había dicho que los ancianos no tomarían a la ligera que los dos estuvieran juntos, que les prohibirían seguir viéndose, después de todo, sólo había dos santos de élite con aquella condición, porque Kardia parecía que nunca podría concebir.

Uno era Cid, el otro Manigoldo y no dejarían que se quedaran solo con el santo de capricornio, como si se tratasen de animales de cría, porque su amado cangrejo decidió arriesgarse a permanecer a su lado, esperar un largo año para poder estar juntos.

Compartir su lecho durante cinco días o en otras ocasiones, apenas la mitad de uno, sus misiones cada vez los separaban por más tiempo, la última de ellas tuvo que partir solo, cuando sus propias reglas señalaban que su compañero tenía que ayudarle.

Su propio tío era un espectro al que tuvo que matar cuando se dio cuenta que la supuesta cura que podría darle la oportunidad para reclamar la mano de su omega para él, gritarle a todo el mundo que los dos estaban juntos, no era más que una ilusión, la muerte con otro nombre.

Estaba tan decepcionado no sólo porque no podía pedir la mano de Manigoldo a Sage, sino porque su veneno lo alejaba de su amor y su apariencia, su odiada belleza, aquella que no era más que una carga para él, otra más de las impuestas por los dioses, hacían que todos creyeran que era un omega.

Si fuera feo, si no fuera el santo de piscis, sin importar el veneno Hakurei le dejaría reclamar a su amado cangrejo, pedir su mano con la esperanza de que nacieran santos poderosos, ese anciano injusto no se atrevería a separarlos para facilitar la violación de su omega en manos de Aspros.

Su querido cangrejo que caminaba en silencio a su lado sin atreverse a pronunciar cualquier sonido porque de hacerlo podrían escuchar su voz quebrándose a causa del dolor que sentía, la preocupación por su maestro y su temor a dejarlo solo en su jardín cuando le prometió nunca hacerlo.

Nadie lo conocía como él, su alfa, pero antes que nada su amigo, el que comprendía muy bien que de no ser otra persona, de no aparentar fortaleza todo el tiempo Manigoldo habría llorado o maldecido el nombre del anciano de Lemuria al recibir esa orden, porque la desesperación se lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

Albafica dio varios pasos más atrapando la mano de su compañero con fuerza, aferrándose a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con delicadeza sin importarle que su cangrejo fuera más alto o más fuerte físicamente que él, sólo por muy poco tenía que recordarse, llevaba tanto tiempo escuchando que era grácil, hermoso y delicado que aun el comenzaba a dudar de su poder.

— Hablare con Hakurei, encontraremos la forma de estar juntos.

Le prometió, Shion se detuvo cuando lo vio abrazando a su omega, quien se aferro a su cuerpo a punto de caer en la desesperación que sentía, seguro de que no podrían cumplir aquella promesa que se hicieron en el pasado, cuando sólo eran unos adolescentes.

— Lo retare por ti, sé que puedo ganarle.

Deseando que Aspros pereciera pronto, esa era la única forma en la cual estaría libre de su acaso, aun su maestro, quien era invencible no pudo ser libre hasta que no murió el supuesto alfa que lo reconoció como suyo, al que podía ver aun le temía, al menos a la sombra de lo que pudo ser de no liberarse de esa bestia.

— No le permitiré tocarte, él no te hará daño Manigoldo.

Albafica se relamió los labios antes de besar los suyos, esperaba demostrarle a Shion que podían estar juntos, él era su amigo, el único santo que lo visitaba en la casa de piscis además de Manigoldo, quien respondió al beso con un ligero temblor.

Llevando sus manos a su cuello, pero deteniéndose de pronto cuando recordó las palabras de Hakurei, para ese anciano solamente se trataban de omegas, no tenían derecho alguno para elegir a su pareja.

— Yo soportare eso, pero que pasara contigo cuando ya no me dejen venir a verte…

Susurro Manigoldo, recargando su frente contra la suya, forzando a las traicioneras lagrimas que amenazaban con hacerse presentes a esperar, no quería llorar frente a su compañero, no quería que viera lo asustado que estaba.

— ¿Quién cuidara de ti cuando yo ya no esté contigo?

Le pregunto entonces enredando sus dedos en las hebras celestes, sintiendo los besos de Albafica sobre sus mejillas y después en su frente, recordando lo que se prometieron algunos años atrás, cuando ocurrió el milagro que le dio a su compañero.

— No romperé mi promesa.

Pero antes de eso le dijo que nunca permitiría que Aspros le hiciera daño, que lo mantendría seguro de la lujuria de ese alfa durante los celos, era su deber como su compañero de armas, después como su amigo y al final como su compañero, aunque no pudiera tocarlo.

— Aspros no va a alejarte de mí.

Manigoldo asintió, pero no creía que hubiera nada que hacer, la decisión ya estaba tomada, él sería el compañero de Aspros lo quisiera o no y le daría hijos sanos productos de una unión sin amor ni deseo, ni siquiera respeto por él otro.

Lo que no sabía era que pasaría con su alfa, que destino le tenían preparado cuando comprendieran que no era un omega y que de su vientre no nacería nada porque a los dioses les complacía divertirse con el dolor de los mortales.

— Shion.

Shion al escuchar su nombre arqueo una ceja, no se atrevía a pronunciar sonido alguno, porque de hacerlo su rosa comprendería lo molesto que estaba, cuanto lo estaba traicionando al comportarse de aquella forma con Manigoldo, cuando estaba seguro que era un omega, pero si no lo era, de todas formas no le interesaba, su rosa debería estar con alguien que si lo mereciera, que lo amara como él hacía, no ese sucio cangrejo que no hacía más que negar su destino.

— ¡Tienes que decirle a tu maestro que soy un alfa!

El santo de Aries asintió, le prometería lo que fuera a su rosa para verla tranquila pero no mentiría por ella, aquel beso no significaba nada, esas palabras de amor no eran más que mentiras inmundas ideadas por el cangrejo.

— ¡Que Manigoldo es mi compañero!

Aspros era su alfa, como la rosa era su omega, no había nada más claro, pero Manigoldo estaba acostumbrado a realizar su voluntad, por eso actuaba como lo hacía, engañando a su amado Albafica para que mintiera por él.

— ¡Que reto a ese bastardo enfermo por la mano de Manigoldo!

El cangrejo le observaba sin decir nada, era el único que comprendía que Shion sólo estaba dándole por su lado a Albafica, no era su amigo y deseaba a su alfa, estaba enamorado de él desde mucho antes de que llegara.

Seguramente hasta se había imaginado una vida a su lado, el amor que sentirían cuando estuvieran juntos, de la forma en que Aspros estaba engañándose, no era su omega y nunca podría sentir afecto por él, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara.

— Tú eres mi amigo, casi como un hermano, sé que me ayudaras.

Manigoldo tomó entonces la mano de Albafica, no quería que perdieran más tiempo a lado de Shion, el no quería ayudarles, él siempre trataba de convencerlo de aceptar el supuesto amor de Aspros, su compañero sabía que lo humillaba por diversión y tal vez de saber lo que hizo en la taberna, no le pediría ayuda al santo de Aries que compartía la visión de su maestro sobre sus hermanos, sobre su destino al ser un omega.

— Casi ha terminado mi celo Albachan, no debes preocuparte por mí.

Albafica negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, como esperaba que no se preocupara, como era posible que Manigoldo estuviera tan tranquilo, acaso no entendía que estaban haciendo todo eso para que Aspros pudiera llegar a él y se lo robara, arrebatando su contacto con la humanidad, a su amado, que aquella barrera únicamente servía con él, que ese bastardo lo violaría con celo o sin él.

— ¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo?

Manigoldo respiro hondo, quería creer que su maestro despertaría dentro de poco, pero aquella no era la razón de su fortaleza, sino que sabía cuánto dolor le causaría a su Albachan si le dejaba ver cuán asustado estaba de no verlo nunca más, lo traicionado que se sentía, comprendiendo que no era más que una propiedad en ese santuario y su destino era junto al hombre que temía, no con quien amaba.

— Porque…

Susurro, pero ya no pudo más y rodeo a su rosa con ambos brazos, era casi como una despedida, lo sentía en su cosmos, a menos que su maestro despertara o que Aspros perdiera la vida no lo dejarían estar junto a su alfa, utilizando el veneno como una excusa para someterlo.

En el pasado hubiera pensado en matarse antes de ser la propiedad de Aspros, pero sabía que su Albachan no lo perdonaría si se mataba, además de que no lo quería dejar solo, su vida era tan corta y el estaba encerrado en ese horrible jardín de rosas, como él estuvo preso en la aldea en donde lo encontró su maestro.

— Porque sé que encontraremos la forma de estar juntos, la diosa Hera nos protege y… y aunque Hakurei diga que no podemos estar juntos, que me señale como un demente o un traidor, yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

No le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, no dejaría solo a su Albachan y si lo sometían al santo de géminis, si lo convertían en su compañero por las reglas del santuario, en ese caso, no le importaba traicionar la confianza de su alfa, que lo acusaran de ser un omega infiel, de fracturar las promesas que realizaron cuando el patriarca realizara la bendición.

Su alfa era su amada rosa y si tenía que actuar en contra de los designios de todos los demás, así lo haría, ni Aspros, ni Hakurei, nadie podían separarlos de su amado Albachan.

— No me importa que me señalen y me acusen de ser un omega infiel e indigno, que digan lo que deseen de mí, yo sé a quién le pertenezco, Albachan y ese no es Aspros.

Shion carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención, controlando su cosmos y cada uno de sus gestos para que Albafica no comprendiera su decepción ni su dolor al ver que lo que esos dioses le decían era cierto, que su amada rosa estaba enamorada de un sucio cangrejo.

— Es a ti.

Pero no le hicieron caso, Albafica lo ignoro besando de nuevo los labios de Manigoldo, aferrándose a su cuerpo acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, tanta que le hizo sentir enfermo, odiar más que nunca al discípulo de Sage.

Mientras tanto, el santo de piscis no se percato de su molestia, tomando la decisión de realizar una justa por su compañero, de reclamar la vida de Aspros a cambio de la de su omega, como dictaban las tradiciones que supuestamente instauro Zeus.

Si ese demente quería robarle al amor de su vida, al trozo faltante de su alma solo porque fue él quien supuestamente lo recibió en el santuario y estuvo presente durante su primer celo, tendría que recordarle que eso no era cierto, esa serpiente no era más que un intruso.

El compañero de Manigoldo era él, quien recibió esas señales de la diosa Hera no fue Aspros, porque el estaba esperando su llegada en el santuario, también lo vio subir las escaleras que daban al primer templo, el sintió su celo antes de que iniciara, por eso estaba presente en el campo de entrenamiento, a esa hora, para ver como atacaba a su amado, como quien portaba el collar de su cangrejo era él, Géminis no era más que un intruso en su paraíso y le demostraría que no importaba cuan poderoso fuera su cosmos, su sangre envenenada era mucho más peligrosa que su explosión galáctica.

— Peleare por ti Manigoldo, Aspros no te hará daño mientras yo viva.

***13***

Era fácil moverse a lado de su compañero, lo conocía tanto como a sí mismo, o tal vez aun más, pero al principio no era de esa forma pensó Kardia saltando, cayendo detrás de su alfa y siguiendo su camino.

.

Me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia, como va hasta el momento que Oneiros ha capturado a su espada y Aspros marcha en dirección de su conejito para reclamarlo, mientras tanto Minos ya se deshizo de su remplazo y espera tener a su hermanito en su cuarto de juegos, ademas, que parejas prefieren de las que mencionare y porque razón lo hacen.

Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica.

Aunque por el momento Minos, Aspros, Oneiros y Regulus tienen muchos votos a su favor.

Pero que hay de los otros alfas, Albafica, Degel, Sisyphus o Valentine, ellos haran lo que sea para proteger a sus amados, pero lo lograran...

Bueno aquí les van unas cuantas preguntas que decidirán el rumbo de la historia, o modifiquen algunos puntos de la misma...

¿A quien prefieren?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

¿Conocen algo del universo Alfa/Beta/Omega o les gustaría que fuera explicando algunas cuantas cosas del mismo?

Muchas gracias, bonito principio de mes y nos vemos el próximo jueves.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***14***

Era fácil moverse a lado de su compañero, lo conocía tanto como a sí mismo, o tal vez aun más, pero al principio no era de esa forma pensó Kardia saltando, cayendo detrás de su alfa y siguiendo su camino.

En ese momento atravesaban unas montañas, al ser santos dorados su velocidad era inhumana como su fuerza o su habilidad, así que ese viaje era equivalente a un paseo en un jardín.

Nada de qué preocuparse, por lo cual, aburriéndose por la tediosa tarea Kardia comenzó a recordar su pasado, la quinta carta que llego a sus manos, la que leía a escondidas de su compañero de entrenamiento.

Usando su uña como una vela, sonrojándose cuando le decían que sus técnicas eran hermosas, que le gustaría pelear a su lado por siempre y que generalmente le observaba en el campo de entrenamiento.

Hablaba de su belleza, comparándolo con Albafica pero de una forma extraña, era como si pensara que un escorpión venenoso era mucho más agradable que una rosa, que su aguijón era un tesoro, que su hermosura era incomparable.

Degel en ocasiones le observaba de reojo, preguntándose que guardaba con tanto esmero y porque en ocasiones comía una manzana después de admirarla como si estuviera hecha de oro.

Las flores del color de su cabello las colocaba en su cama, junto a su cabeza, cerrando los ojos tratando de imaginarse quien era él, su alfa, al que amaba sin siquiera haber cruzado una sola palabra, sin poder reconocerle, pero seguramente ya se habían visto en mas de una ocasión.

Se lo imaginaba como un joven amable, con ternura en las manos, de cabello azul y ojos resplandecientes, debía ser poderoso al poder ingresar en su habitación sin que lo viera, demasiadas veces había soñado con él cuando cerraba los ojos.

Ignorando que Degel, su compañero de armas era quien le daba esas cartas, escribiéndole poemas, buscándole flores y manzanas, sonriendo cada vez que sus ojos resplandecían comprendiendo que asi era feliz.

Cada noche levantándose cuando lo creía dormido, prendiendo una vela para poder escribir las palabras que no podía decirle, porque Kardia en ese momento no comprendía que su amado alfa no podía comunicar sus sentimientos como los demás.

Pero de día su alfa lo ignoraba enfocándose en su entrenamiento y en su lectura, leyendo aquellas viejas hojas que parecían ser mucho más interesantes que él.

Kardia escuchaba las palabras de Krest, hacia todo lo que le indicaban y al finalizar su entrenamiento se marchaba, buscando a sus hermanos de bendición, Manigoldo y Cid, siendo el santo de capricornio el mayor.

Sentándose junto a ellos esperando que esa ocasión Degel no lo siguiera, pero él, como lo hacía Albafica, generalmente estaba muy cerca de ellos, observándoles en silencio, uno enfocado en sus libros que no leía pero que usaba como un escudo.

La rosa sentada a lo lejos, demasiado deprimido por su maldición, aunque era un omega tan hermoso como la diosa del amor no podía estar cerca de nadie, así que solo estaban los tres charlando de sus entrenamientos, de sus logros y de sus regaños.

El contaba sus entrenamientos, Cid sus logros y generalmente Manigoldo se quejaba de los constantes regaños que su maestro le daba por ser demasiado violento con sus compañeros.

Esa mañana llevaba su carta en su ropa como todas las ocasiones que las recibía, le gustaba leer aquellas hermosas palabras durante varias veces, cerrando los ojos para imaginarse a su amor secreto, su alfa que no se atrevía a visitarlo porque seguramente Degel, su compañero de entrenamiento lo evitaba.

El había dicho en un principio que era su alfa, pero no lo era, o al menos eso pensaba porque su compañero no le interesarían más las viejas páginas de los libros muertos que su compañía.

Manigoldo de pronto le observo con una interrogación en el rostro y se acerco a él para ver la carta, la que al principio quiso ocultar, guardándola con rapidez.

Cid al ver que les escondía algo observo a Manigoldo de reojo y el cangrejo, que era más alto que el en ese momento quiso sostenerlo de las muñecas para que su cómplice tomara la carta con demasiada facilidad.

\- ¡No! ¡Eso es mío!

Se quejo a punto de atacar a Cid con su aguja, pero no lo hizo al ver que tanto Aspros como Hasgard les observaban fijamente, así como Degel, sería mucho peor que todos de pronto supieran que recibía cartas de amor de su alfa.

\- Esto es…

Cid comenzó a leer la carta en silencio sonrojándose conforme avanzaba en su lectura, Manigoldo de pronto lo soltó para ver que hacía que su amigo se cohibiera de aquella forma, recargándose en sus hombros.

Kardia quería escapar, esconderse debajo de una piedra como lo haría un escorpión y no salir nunca, en especial cuando Manigoldo le arrebato a Cid su carta sin cuidado alguno, preguntándose si su amigo ya sabía que decían esas palabras.

Sage era muy estricto y le había enseñado a leer, a escribir, aun trataba de enseñarle paciencia, pero ese no era su estilo.

Cid siempre supo, no sabían mucho de su pasado pero decían que venía de una familia de alta alcurnia, pero por alguna razón termino en el santuario de Athena bajo el cuidado de su maestro, tal vez por la espada de su mano o porque huyo de los preceptos que esas personas tenían sobre los omegas.

Kardia no sabía leer al llegar al santuario, pero Degel había sido un maestro paciente, mostrándole la forma de hacerlo y de escribir también, pero su letra era demasiado fea a comparación de la de su compañero de armas, la suya parecían garabatos sin sentido, pero no tenía tiempo de pulir esas habilidades cuando se esforzaba por ser el santo de escorpión.

Manigoldo al tener la carta en sus manos tosió como si estuviera aclarando su garganta, sentándose frente a él, observándolo fijamente con una mueca picara que resaltaba el moretón en el pómulo derecho de su rostro, el cual había sido causado por Albafica, otra vez le ataco para quitarle el que decía era su collar de nacimiento.

\- ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

Comenzó a leer Manigoldo sonrojándose de pronto, haciendo que Kardia quisiera de nuevo recuperar su carta, pero no hizo nada, porque no deseaba que nadie más supiera de qué estaban hablando.

\- Esas dos palabras suenan tan bien en mis labios, pero no puedo decirlas, porque sé que no me creerías cuando lo hiciera…

Kardia tuvo suficiente con eso y salto en contra de Manigoldo, golpeando su otro pómulo para emparejar su rostro, arrebatándole la carta con fuerza, quitándole poco después unas arrugas imaginarias, doblándola poco después con cuidado para guardarla entre los pliegues de su ropa.

Estaba a punto de irse, pero Manigoldo se lo evito sosteniéndolo por la muñeca, Cid apenas sonreía por su absurdo, pero eso era el equivalente a una risa en su amigo.

\- Me gustaría que mi alfa me escribiera eso.

Pronuncio relamiéndose los labios, Cid asintió avergonzado, haciendo que se abochornara y después sonriera con orgullo, era cierto, solamente él recibía esa clase de cartas, ni Manigoldo ni Cid lo harían nunca, por lo cual, comenzó a sentirse superior a sus compañeros omegas.

Ignorando la mirada perpleja de su compañero de entrenamiento, quien estaba demasiado alejado de ellos para escuchar que se decían, pero si pudo ver como se acercaba a Manigoldo para susurrarle algunas palabras en su oído.

\- Aspros no es un poeta, mi alfa sí lo es…

Después acaricio su cabello con una sonrisa en el rostro que podrían decir era resplandeciente, movimiento que logro que Degel se marchara de pronto llevándose su libro.

Kardia al verle marchar no le prestó atención, así era mejor se dijo molesto, sin saber porque le molestaba que el otro chico se marchara sin siquiera hablarle, era como si después de decidir que se trataba de su alfa, de pronto, ya no quisiera saber nada de su persona.

\- Degel es un fastidio.

Se quejo, recargándose en su mano derecha, notando como sus dos amigos le observaban para después acosarlo con preguntas, más bien, Manigoldo, Cid sólo asentía, querían saberlo todo sobre sus cartas, las manzanas y las flores.

Kardia recordaba ese día con mucho afecto, era el mejor día de su vida, él tenía un admirador, un hermoso alfa que le veía como un tesoro, el mismo que de pronto se detuvo al ver que su rastro les llevaba a un barranco.

Un sitio extraño, pero debían seguir escalando y Kardia salto sin mirar atrás, Degel siguió a su omega, esta vez sus recuerdos estaban fijos en aquel día que su escorpión lo ataco, esta vez lastimándolo de gravedad pero no quiso decirle.

Krest lo llevo con los sanadores, ignorando a su omega problemático quien recogió las hojas con lentitud o eso vio Degel por el rabillo de su ojo, antes de perderle de vista, herido en lo más profundo de su alma, no porque le doliera la cortada hecha por su compañero, sino porque pensaba lo estaba perdiendo en los brazos de alguien más.

Era injusto pero él carecía de las palabras y el valor para hacerle ver lo mucho que lo amaba, cuanto significaba para él, tratando de ignorar la sangre, la preocupación de los mayores, perdiéndose en la inconsciencia cuando comenzaron a curar su pecho.

Despertando a media noche buscando sus hojas de papel, observando por el rabillo de su ojo un punto luminoso, era la aguja de Kardia, quien supuso estaba en ese cuarto para acusarlo de burlarse de él, o decirle que no era su alfa sino Manigoldo, aunque pensaba que sus cartas llegaron a gustarle.

En efecto Kardia no debería estar presente en aquel sitio, pero se escabullo para ver a Degel, aun tenía las cartas en sus manos, sin poder creer lo que decían, pero seguro que era la misma letra, maldiciéndose en silencio porque no se dio cuenta de aquella verdad mucho antes.

Preocupado por lastimar a Degel, no era la primera vez que lo atacaba pero si la primera vez que su aguja lo hería de gravedad, la primera vez aun estaba fresca en su memoria, fue cuando recibió su segunda carta.

\- Degel…

Susurro sin saber que más decir, observando como Degel se removía en su cama, tratando de no mirarle siquiera, escuchando como caminaba en su dirección para sentarse en su cama, llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla, pero lo rechazo, no quería que su ilusión terminara.

\- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no quise lastimarte…

Pronuncio de pronto, esperando que Kardia le creyera, que no pensara que esas cartas eran una broma o una treta, porque le mostraba su corazón con ellas, esperando que su amado escorpión correspondiera a su deseo, a su amor, a su desesperación por ser aceptado.

Comprendiendo que la única razón por la cual su corazón seguía latiendo, que aun era humano era por su amor a Kardia, quien le miraba sin decir nada, apartando la mano con lentitud, observando las cartas con detenimiento.

\- Quien te ha hecho daño soy yo, esas deberían ser mis palabras.

Se quejo, aferrándose a sus cartas, Degel volteo en otra dirección esperando escuchar que no lo amaba, que no lo deseaba y que no era su compañero, pero en vez de eso sintió unos labios calientes en su boca, el peso de Kardia en sus piernas.

\- Eres tu… siempre fuiste tú…

Pronuncio recargándose en su pecho, sin soltar las cartas, con esa luz pudo ver que no eran sus hojas, sino cada una de sus cartas, las que estaban en perfecto estado, era después de todo el tesoro de su escorpión.

\- Mi alfa… tú eres mi alfa.

Degel sonrió al escucharle, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas al ser reconocido por su omega, quien permaneció a su lado durante toda la noche, en aquella postura, acurrucado a su lado para recibir sus caricias o sentir su calor.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Pregunto al sentir que sus manos acariciaban su cabello, con demasiado miedo de asustarlo, removiéndose para ver su rostro, esperando escuchar una respuesta, la que fuera que quisiera darle.

\- No puedo… simplemente no puedo… no sé cómo hacerlo.

Degel abrió los ojos escuchando que Kardia pronunciaba su nombre, sonriendo al ver que su omega confiaba en su conocimiento.

\- Degel… préstame atención.

***15***

Radamanthys no era ningún idiota como muchos llegaban a pensarlo, en especial Minos, él comprendía que si su señor, aunque en ese momento aun careciera de cuerpo, se negaba a verle, significaba que tenía que buscar al otro ser que gobernaba el inframundo.

Valentine le diría que era inútil verla, ella no era más que una niña, una adolescente mimada que apenas comenzaba a madurar, su cuerpo redondeándose, sin duda sería realmente hermosa cuando fuera una mujer, si ya lo era como una joven adolescente.

Lo que no comprendía era porque odiaba a su alfa, ni la razón por la cual ese odio insano con cada vida aumentaba un poco más, era gracioso, porque su lealtad era incuestionable, así como la de su arpía, que si bien jamás había demostrado afecto por la hermana de su dios, seguiría sus órdenes hasta el final.

\- Señorita Pandora.

Ella dejo de tocar al verlo hincarse delante suyo, Cheshire sonrió de medio lado, esperaba que su señora le enseñara unos cuantos modales a su perro guardián, quien suponía, para ese momento empezaba a comprender que no tenía escapatoria.

El grifo estaba obsesionado del guardián de su señora y sería divertido ver como trataba de vencer al primer juez del inframundo, tal vez suplicar por la vida de ese pajarraco, pero Pandora le odiaba, podría decirse que la decisión estaba tomada.

Se preguntaba que tendrían, Grifos o Wyverns, tal vez grifos de plumaje dorado, o dragones blancos, lo que fuera, esperaba que Radamanthys abandonara su deseo de libertad, uno del que no se daba cuenta, pero que existía, su señora lo reconocía, estaba presente en el momento en que no acepto a Minos como su alfa, sino que se aferro a Valentine.

\- Si es el perro en celo, pensé que no te atreverías a venir tan rápido cuando te atreviste a desobedecerme.

Pandora se levanto de su asiento, caminando algunos pasos en su dirección, mirándolo de una forma extraña, casi ausente, para después sonreírle con dulzura, casi de una forma maternal, transformándola de una muchacha a un pequeño monstruo en el cuerpo de un adolescente.

\- Aun te faltan unos cuatro días para que tu "perfume" se apague, Radamanthys, deberías estar con tu alfa.

Radamanthys no la interrumpió, aunque supuso que su alfa no era Valentine, sintiendo como ella lo sujetaba del mentón con sus delicadas manos, él era mayor que su señora, al menos por diez años, casi le duplicaba o triplicaba en tamaño, pero aun así, esta pequeña bruja era la dueña de sus vidas cuando su señor Hades aun dormía.

\- Minos te espera en sus habitaciones, no deberías hacerlo aguardar tanto.

Había prometido protegerla de cualquier daño y obedecerla en todo, aun así, había sacrificios que no estaba dispuesto a realizar, que no tenían nada que ver con la futura victoria de su dios Hades, como entregarse a Minos, cuando le había prometido a su dulce harpía que sería suyo.

\- Es sobre eso que necesito hablarle mi señora.

Pandora se cruzo de brazos pensando que siempre ocurría lo mismo, una vez que Radamanthys tomaba a Valentine como su alfa, que reafirmaba su vinculo con ese traidor se atrevía no a cuestionar sus ordenes, sino a pasarlas por alto como si no las hubiera escuchado, desobedeciéndola.

\- ¿Suplicas por ese perro rabioso?

Radamanthys trago un poco de saliva, no tenía derecho alguno a cuestionar las ordenes de su señora, pero siempre y cuando estas órdenes tuvieran que ver con la guerra, este no era el caso, su placer, el deseo que sentía por Valentine, que no era un perro rabioso sino un guerrero honorable, jamás había sido un obstáculo, por lo cual se atrevía a pedirle que se retractara, si es que deseaba escucharlo.

\- Antes de anunciar este decreto, escuche lo que tengo que decirle.

Pandora ya había tomado una decisión, pero aun así trataría de escuchar lo que Radamanthys trataba de decirle, tenía que comprobar hasta qué punto ese traidor había corrompido al segundo juez, quien se atrevía a desobedecerle, implorar por la vida de su arpía.

\- Adelante, supongo que no perdemos nada al escucharte.

Cheshire se rio entre dientes al escuchar esas palabras, su ama se estaba divirtiendo con la desesperación del Wyvern, quien le observo fijamente por unos momentos, como si le prometiera un destino doloroso, pero antes de que pudiera dañarlo, seguramente Minos le arrebataría esa insolencia de sus ojos.

\- Se que no aprecia a Valentine, mi señora, él no es un soldado respetuoso de su mando y acepto que su lealtad hacia mi parece mayor que la que siente por nuestro señor Hades, eso no puedo cambiarlo, pero si puedo prometerle que mi alfa obedecerá cada una de mis órdenes.

Radamanthys no trataría de mentirle, comprendía que su lealtad era suya más que de su dios, pero su corazón, su espíritu estaba ofrendado a su dios Hades, por lo cual Valentine pelearía esa guerra, solo por mantenerse a su lado.

Aquella había sido su promesa y justo como él, su amado alfa nunca rompería su palabra, Valentine era un soldado con honor, un hombre en el cual podía confiar.

El era después de todo uno de los ángeles de afrodita, o lo fue hasta que destruyeron el templo de la diosa de la lujuria y él, su arpía, traiciono a su matrona para servir bajo su mando, algunos días después de su captura.

Aun recordaba ese día, el comandaba un pequeño grupo de espectros y su señor, después del insulto recibido por Eros, o Cupido, como desearas llamarle, quien era el hijo bastardo de la lujuria y la guerra, el que se atrevió a aterrorizar los campos elíseos apenas unos meses antes, les había comandado demoler el templo de la diosa del amor, destruir a sus ángeles, quienes pelearon con honor pero no pudieron detenerlos.

Radamanthys sentía curiosidad por ver el interior de aquella blasfemia de mármol blanco e inmaculado, una vez había estado en aquel sitio, eso fue junto a su hermano, ellos eran tan solo unos muchachos, casi unos niños, pero se atrevieron a ingresar en esas paredes, encontrándolas especialmente aburridas, fue allí que tuvo su primer celo.

El templo era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, con una diferencia, en su interior había un joven ataviado con una de las armaduras de la diosa del amor, quien le miraba fijamente, sus ojos rosas al igual que su cabello, fijos en su rostro, en sus dientes apretados cuando vio que se mantenía firme delante de la estatua de la diosa afrodita.

\- No dejare que destruyas la estatua de mi querida madre.

Radamanthys observo la estatua de mármol que portaba un cinturón dorado de tamaño colosal, encontrando ridícula esa amenaza, no le interesaba destruir unas cuantas rocas, sino que venía por cada uno de los ángeles de la diosa del amor y de ser posible, por la vida del propio Cupido, quien aparentemente no se atrevió a enfrentarse a ellos en combate, pero si ese ultimo ángel, cuya armadura era por mucho mas complicada que las anteriores.

\- No vine por esa estatua, vine por tu cabeza, como pago al insulto que mi dios Hades recibió a manos de Cupido.

El guerrero de cabellera rosa no mostró ninguna clase de terror, sus garras eran afiladas, pero era muy pequeño, Radamanthys lo encontró de cierta forma hermoso, demasiado agradable a la vista, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse, un síntoma que ignoro en ese momento para elevarse en el aire tratando de terminar con ese soldado con su Gran Caución.

\- ¿Y qué culpa tiene Afrodita de las acciones de Cupido?

Pregunto su enemigo protegiendo la estatua abriendo las alas con forma de corazón que tenía a sus espaldas, convocando su cosmos, del cual comenzaron a formarse mujeres hermosas con alas de mariposa que parecían acompañar al guerrero en su pelea, las que casi eran solidas.

\- Es como decir que ella debe vengarse de la diosa Hera porque uno de sus hijos ha ensuciado su templo con sangre.

El hombre de cabello rosa logro empujarlo con algo de esfuerzo, sosteniendo su cuerpo por los hombros de su armadura contra una de las paredes de aquel templo después de atravesar otras más con un estrepitoso estallido que logro distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para que colocara su brazo en su cuello, inmovilizándolo de momento.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Susurro, gruesas gotas de sudor mojaban sus mejillas, su cabello rubio comenzaba a pegarse a su cabeza debajo de su casco, estaba ruborizado y el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a molestarle, hacerle sentir demasiado incomodo.

\- No sé como no lo sabes tú, es obvio que ha iniciado tu celo, espectro de Hades, aunque me pregunto si acaso eres el único de ellos bajo su mando, o tiene muchos más y por eso te manda en compañía de aquellos Alfas para que intenten hacerte daño usando tu momentánea debilidad en contra tuya.

El guerrero de armadura rosa en ese momento se atrevió a respirar sobre su cuello, admirando el perfume de su cuerpo con un suspiro, recibiendo dos poderosos golpes en su costado, lanzándolo contra el suelo de aquel templo, logrando que al destruir el piso de mármol, su enemigo cayera en un riachuelo que recorría las entrañas de aquella blasfemia de inmaculado blanco.

\- Eso que importa cuando tengo el poder para mantener a cualquier sucio alfa lejos de mi cuerpo.

Respondió Radamanthys, buscando a su enemigo, preguntándose si acaso era tan fuerte como para esquivar sus golpes, para resistirlos, recordándose que su cosmos debía estar disminuyendo considerablemente con el comienzo de su padecimiento.

\- ¿Sucio alfa?

Preguntaron a sus espaldas, su enemigo sangraba por la boca y parecía cansado, aun así, era un insulto que un ángel de afrodita soportara sus mejores técnicas, todo porque la diosa Hera deseaba castigarle con su supuesto don.

\- No dejare que me dominen.

Radamanthys pudo reconocer la flama del deseo en aquellos ojos rosas, en la forma en que no se atrevía a dañarlo realmente, como si solo estuviera jugando con él, un insulto aun peor, que le haría pagar demasiado caro.

\- El amor puede dominar a cualquiera, aun el mismo Hades tiene una esposa, tu no serás diferente cuando él pueda alcanzarte.

Aquellas palabras le parecieron una amenaza que no estaba dispuesto a soportar y de nuevo, con mayor ímpetu se lanzo en su contra, atacándolo con fuerza, cortando sus alas, azotándole contra las paredes, todo ese tiempo el guerrero lo mantenía alejado de la estatua de la diosa afrodita, casi como si fuera un ente vivo.

\- ¿Tienes las agallas para intentar domesticarme?

Le pregunto sosteniéndolo del cuello, dispuesto a eliminar a su enemigo, quien se sujetaba de sus muñecas, observándolo con una expresión extraña que le trajo recuerdos borrosos, como la sombra de un sueño, los que se borraron tan rápido como la fuerza con que sostenía el cuello que por un momento quiso quebrar de un solo movimiento.

El templo estaba destruido, el guerrero había sufrido demasiado daño y aun así, trataba de mantenerse en pie, tal vez hasta pensaba en tomarlo, como si se lo fuera a permitir, aunque lentamente comenzaba a encontrar a este soldado demasiado inquietante, demasiado atrayente como para poder ignorar su cercanía.

\- No quiero domesticarte, eso sería un insulto a tu belleza, pero si te ofrezco santuario durante los días que dure tu padecimiento, no me gustaría que alguno de tus aliados intentara tomarte ahora que tú cosmos ira debilitándose.

Eso era cierto, su cosmos iba debilitándose conforme avanzaba el tiempo, sin embargo, aunque todos ellos eran alfas, todos soldados poderosos, sabía que no se atreverían a levantar una sola mano en su contra, cada uno de aquellos espectros le temía con justa razón.

Mucho más cuando Minos estaba presente, su hermano mitológico le había ofrecido sus más sinceras disculpas, recordado su juramento de antaño, le había prometido que evitaría que cualquier alfa se le acercara y quería creer que podía volver a confiar en él, aunque no podría perdonarlo con tanta facilidad.

Aun estaba molesto por su treta, por jurarle lealtad a Poseidón a cambio de su trono, por crear el laberinto del Minotauro, creyendo que podría mantener consigo al supuesto toro blanco que el dios del mar le envió como sacrificio, antes de su traición le miraba con genuino afecto.

Aunque suponía que el terror que sentían por él no era para menos, sabían que les arrancaría la piel si tan solo se atrevían a imaginarse como sus amos, mucho más aun, el que trataran de tomarlo sería un insulto tan grave como insultar a su dios Hades o a su hermano mayor, cuando aun eran sólo unos chiquillos.

\- Los retó a que lo intenten, nadie jamás se ha atrevido a pensar en aquella posibilidad.

El ángel de afrodita le miro entonces con algo parecido a la lastima y de cierta forma con demasiada incredulidad, como si no creyera que sus palabras fueran ciertas o por el contrario, creyera que su soledad fuera algo de lo que podían arrepentirse.

\- Eso me parece triste porque eres magnifico, demasiado hermoso como para que seas ignorado y demasiado fuerte para que seas domesticado por un alfa que no te merezca, tu deberías subyugar a tus amantes, no al revés.

Radamanthys por un momento no supo cómo responder a esas palabras, por un lado parecía que lo encontraba hermoso, una palabra que nadie jamás había utilizado con él, sin embargo, también creía que era él quien debería mandar a sus amantes, dándole la facultad que tendría cualquier alfa, cuando él era solamente un omega.

\- Piensas lograr lo que dices que harán mis aliados con una charla inútil, crees que soy tan idiota como para escucharte, ángel de afrodita.

Respondió relamiéndose los labios, esperando que aquel mentiroso guerrero de la diosa de la lujuria contradijera sus palabras o demostrara que solamente le mentía al pronunciar ese extraño alago, tratando de ablandar su corazón para que bajara la guardia.

\- Mi nombre es Valentine, no ángel de afrodita, Radamanthys de Creta.

Ese nombre era demasiado extraño y de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender, la belleza de ese soldado le atraía, parecía que no podía separar su mirada de su cuerpo, de su armadura, imaginándose a sí mismo como el dueño de semejante criatura que le veía con la misma intensidad, que le prometía someterse a sus deseos, aunque suponía que no comprendía lo que le estaba ofreciendo sin siquiera proponérselo.

Valentine parecía conocer su nombre, cuál era su pasado mortal, pero suponía que era de esperarse, eran sus enemigos, no debía sorprenderse por semejante conocimiento.

\- También se que eres uno de los jueces del inframundo, e insisto en que debes permanecer en este templo los siguientes cuatro días, no me gustaría que un alfa inferior tomara a una criatura como tú, sólo porque no tienes el poder para defenderte.

Valentine limpio la sangre de sus labios pero no se movió, no se acerco a él, manteniendo su distancia, sin embargo, su mirada, el deseo que reflejaba en aquellos ojos afilados, casi inhumanos, erizaba su piel, logrando que un poco de la lujuria asociada con el celo se apoderara de su sentido común.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que no lo tengo?

Aquello era un insulto a su poder, mucho más aun la tentadora promesa de tener algo de descanso, pero debía recordarse que era uno de sus enemigos, que tenía que destruirlo, no aceptar su promesa oculta de placeres como los había soñado, regañándose inmediatamente, diciéndose que no debía caer en la trampa de un alfa cualquiera, sin importar que tan atractivo le pareciera.

\- Es obvio que ha iniciado el celo, desde hace unos minutos tu cuerpo te ha traicionado, el sudor cubre tu frente y tu cuerpo arde a causa del deseo, tu cosmos, este se ha dividido a la mitad y supongo que cuando se cumpla el primer día, tu mente se habrá nublado con la potencia de tu celo, dejándote indefenso para que puedan someterte a la voluntad de una sucia bestia.

Valentine pronuncio aquellas palabras con demasiado odio, como si en verdad despreciara la idea de que lo sometieran, Radamanthys no lo comprendía, pero esta era la primera vez que sentía esa clase de deseo por cualquier otro, por un alfa durante su celo, era como si este guerrero fuera aquello que necesitaba.

\- No deseo que te sometan, por alguna razón encuentro esa idea monstruosa, antinatural, así que te prometo darte santuario para que ningún alfa pueda lastimarte, ni siquiera yo, Radamanthys de Wyvern.

El espectro trago un poco de saliva, ese combate no debería ocurrir como estaba sucediendo, ese pequeño alfa no debería incendiar su cuerpo como lo hacía y la idea de recibir santuario en ese templo no tendría que ser tan tentadora, pero aun así, suponía que con forme avanzaran las horas, si este guerrero le proponía aliviar su dolor, simplemente se lo permitiría.

\- Habla todo lo que quieras, no estoy dispuesto a escucharte, Valentine.

Enfureciendo inmediatamente por eso, por querer que Valentine, uno de sus enemigos, cumpliera su promesa de darle santuario, a cambio el dejaría que tomara su cuerpo cuantas veces lo deseara, que le colmara de caricias y a cambio, el sometería a su pequeño alfa, una idea que le pareció extraña, demasiado inquietante al mismo tiempo que tentadora.

Radamanthys trataría de evitar un enfrentamiento con Minos, pero de no poder evitarlo, no le daban otra opción más que pelear por el, por la seguridad de su alfa, aunque aquello significara desobedecer a su señora, en una orden que ajena a la guerra o a la gloria de su dios Hades.

Probablemente ese fuera el caso, porque Pandora le interrumpió, haciendo que sus recuerdos y las palabras que estaba pronunciando fueran desperdiciadas en esa chiquilla.

\- ¿Acaso no comprendes que estoy haciendo esto por el bien de mi hermano y el tuyo Radamanthys?

Pandora no parecía interesada en escuchar lo que tenía que decirle porque lo interrumpió a la mitad de su discurso, la decisión estaba tomada, después de todas sus vidas, tendría que someterse a la voluntad de un alfa, pero no cualquiera, sino Minos, su hermano mitológico, traicionando a su guerrero emplumado

Cuando fue él quien le mostró aquello que necesitaba en un amante, que lo siguió al inframundo y que se sometía a su voluntad, todo por unas cuantas noches compartiendo su lecho, complaciendo a su amado omega al brindarle el sufrimiento que tanto añoraba.

\- Mi señora, por favor.

Susurro, comprendiendo que no estaba dispuesto a obedecer las órdenes de su joven señora, Valentine era su alfa y no le daría la espalda, ni en esa ni en las demás vidas, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para mantenerlo a su lado.

\- ¡Cállate!

Pandora volvió a abofetearlo, esta encarnación era sin duda la más violenta, la que menos le respetaba, furiosa por su desobediencia y por el amor que sentía por Valentine.

\- El amor que sientes por Valentine es mayor al que le profesas a mi hermano, de lo contrario en este momento Minos disfrutaría de tu cuerpo, cuando tú hubieras acudido a su cama, obedeciendo las órdenes que yo te he dado.

Su señora estaba decidida, segura de su deslealtad, todo por cuidar a su alfa, no por defenderlo, sino por no acudir por su propia voluntad a la sala de tormentos de Minos, cuyos placeres demenciales eran demasiado aun para él, Radamanthys gustaba del dolor pero no al grado en el cual su hermano lo administraba.

\- Con cada momento que pasa esa sucia arpía corrompe tu lealtad, en cambio Minos, él hará que sea mucho más fuerte, él te devolverá tu orgullo, sin Valentine, tu amor será solo de mi hermano y te prometo que en la siguiente vida, si demuestras tu nobleza y gratitud en esta, sometiéndote a los tormentos que tu hermano tiene preparados para ti, el grifo no podrá tenerte, pero si no lo haces, te juro que desde el primer momento en que uses tu surplice serás su perra en vez de mi perro guardián.

La mera idea de dormir, de someterse a Minos, de convertirse en su ramera le enfermaba, eran hermanos, o lo fueron en una de sus vidas, lo traiciono cuando aun estaban vivos, ahora quería torturarlo hasta que perdiera la razón como pasaba con sus efebos, quienes compartían algunas de sus características en la insana imaginación del grifo.

En ese momento podía verlo y Radamanthys le temía al día en que llegara a verse como esos pobres infelices, débil, patético, sus ojos muertos junto con su fuerza, suplicante a los pies de Minos, su señor Hades necesitaba de un guerrero no de una marioneta destrozada.

\- Valentine es un guerrero poderoso y leal, no comprendo a que se debe su odio, pero yo le prometí que estaría a salvo en este ejército mi señora, a cambio yo le permitiría tenerme.

Pronuncio Radamanthys, aun mostrando sumisión, pero al mismo tiempo cuestionando sus órdenes, encontrándolas desagradables, demasiado difíciles de seguir, era un sacrificio que no estaba dispuesto a realizar.

\- Sí en verdad amas a tu arpía, lo harás a un lado y aceptaras el dominio de Minos, después del mío y el de mi hermano, pero si no, tu amor por Valentine no es más que una ilusión, como tu lealtad por nuestro dios Hades.

Así que se convertía por su propia voluntad en el juguete del grifo, rompiendo su promesa de antaño, dejando solo a su alfa para que Minos lo destruyera, o se convertía en un traidor ante la mirada de su señora, tal vez aun para los ojos de su dios Hades.

\- Mi señora…

Trato de pronunciar de nueva cuenta, pero Pandora no lo escucho, dándole la espalda como si estuviera demasiado cansada, bostezando con pereza, alejándose con pasos delicados, demasiado ondulantes para una pequeña de catorce años.

\- Me aburres Radamanthys, tienes cuatro días para complacer a Minos, si lo haces, tal vez el perro rabioso conserve su vida, sí no lo haces, me encargare de que Valentine se pierda en el abismo una vez que tu alfa logre destruirlo.

Minos no era su alfa, no podía serlo, se dijo en silencio antes de marcharse, no deseaba contradecir a su señora, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a entregarse a su hermano mitológico, a destruir la cordura de su arpía, por lo que por primera vez en todas sus vidas después de portar la surplice no sabía qué hacer.

\- Y a ti te mandare envuelto como regalo a los aposentos de Minos, unas cadenas de oro combinarían con tu cabello.

***16***

Cid sostuvo su brazo del cual brotaba demasiada sangre, levantándose con mucho esfuerzo sin demostrar cuanto le dolía que su camarada lo abandonara en esa precaria situación sólo por un collar.

Me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia, como va hasta el momento que Oneiros ha capturado a su espada y Aspros marcha en dirección de su conejito para reclamarlo, mientras tanto Minos ya se deshizo de su remplazo y espera tener a su hermanito en su cuarto de juegos, ademas, que parejas prefieren de las que mencionare y porque razón lo hacen.

Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica.

Aunque por el momento Minos, Aspros, Oneiros y Regulus tienen muchos votos a su favor.

Pero que hay de los otros alfas, Albafica, Degel, Sisyphus o Valentine, ellos haran lo que sea para proteger a sus amados, pero lo lograran...

Bueno aquí les van unas cuantas preguntas que decidirán el rumbo de la historia, o modifiquen algunos puntos de la misma...

¿A quien prefieren?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

¿Conocen algo del universo Alfa/Beta/Omega o les gustaría que fuera explicando algunas cuantas cosas del mismo?

Muchas gracias, bonito principio de mes y nos vemos el próximo jueves.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***16***

Cid sostuvo su brazo del cual brotaba demasiada sangre, levantándose con mucho esfuerzo sin demostrar cuanto le dolía que su camarada lo abandonara en esa precaria situación sólo por un collar.

Sabía para que deseaba el santo de géminis utilizar esa joya, con esa cosa en su cuello podría reclamar a Manigoldo, sin embargo, Shion les había dicho también que Sisyphus era un traidor, que las heridas de Sage fueron provocadas por él cuando secuestro a su diosa.

Eso sin duda era una mentira, pero porque razón atacarían el santuario si no era para matar a su pequeña diosa que estaba en buenas manos, eran los dioses gemelos aquellos que atacaron el santuario, debían serlo, el cosmos que sintieron era inmenso.

¿Pero quien los dejo entrar?

Tal vez el propio Shion, porque según recordaba esa noche había tres guardianes en el santuario, Aspros, Shion y Dohko, se preguntaba si el santo de libra también era uno de los traidores.

Oneiros se hinco junto a él para acariciar su mejilla, la cual estaba cubierta de sangre, admirando su belleza, su confusión, notando lo pequeño y frágil que era Cid a comparación suya.

Intentando besar sus labios pero siendo repelido por el santo dorado que intento separarse de su cuerpo, pero fue sostenido por las muñecas, gritando cuando su muñón fue oprimido por fuerza.

— Debes dormir, mi amada espada.

Le ordeno el dios del sueño y aunque Cid trato de mantenerse despierto, luchar contra los dioses, la traición de Aspros, el ser el omega de ese espectro y su derrota era un golpe psíquico demasiado fuerte para un santo que no tenía emociones, o generalmente siempre las mantenía controladas.

Perdiendo el sentido en los brazos de Oneiros, quien lo cargo con ínfimo cuidado al estilo nupcial, llevando la cabeza de su espada a su pecho, sosteniéndolo con cuidado de no herirlo de nuevo, desapareciendo en un portal creado con el poder de los cuatro.

Sonriendo al saber que su espada por fin estaba en buenas manos ingreso en el templo que tenía preparado para esa ocasión, el que no estaba en el inframundo porque no deseaba que su padre y su tío se dieran cuenta de su traición, sino que ese sitio de nubes negras de tormenta surcadas por relámpagos rojos eran los dominios del dios Eros.

Dominios arrebatados a su madre, los que señalaban su estado de ánimo porque hasta hacia pocos días, el cielo era azul profundo y la belleza de aquel valle se comparaba con la de los campos elíseos.

Algo debió hacerle enojar se dijo, pero no se preocupo por la seguridad de su espada, ese templo, ese santuario abandonado por tantos siglos que había sido olvidado por completo resistía los elementos, era una de las creaciones de Hefesto al fin y al cabo.

— Primero debemos curar tu brazo, no quiero que te desangres.

Oneiros recostó a su espada en una amplia cama con sabanas de color blanco que se fueron manchando con la sangre de su omega elegido, al mismo tiempo que el dios del sueño curaba su mano con paños humedecidos con algunos líquidos medicinales, evitando así que su hermosa espada siguiera desangrándose.

Quitándole la armadura con cuidado, la cual fue encerrada en un una cámara en donde yacían las armaduras de los ángeles de afrodita, las que sólo el dios del amor podía despertar puesto que su madre aun estaba sellada en su prisión de mármol blanco.

Ese dios se había compadecido de su dolor y siempre le estaría agradecido por ello, sin embargo, Oneiros no era ningún iluso, sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría por pedirle algo a cambio, tal vez su ayuda para despertar a su madre o algo más, pero si brindarle su ayuda le facilitaba permanecer con su espada, en ese caso tenía en él a un aliado poderoso.

Su ropa la cambió por una túnica romana que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto sin ninguna clase de zapato, nunca se había imaginado que ese abrigo negro fuera cómodo, parte de su espalda y pecho estaba al descubierto, un cinturón ceñía su cintura, así como dos cadenas lo sostenían de las muñecas y un poco por encima de los codos uniéndose a sus espaldas, para que no pudiera mover sus brazos con demasiada facilidad

Estas cadenas estaban ancladas a la pared evitándole alejarse de esa habitación, pero le permitían moverse en ella con facilidad, existía una última cadena para su cuello, pero Oneiros no quiso utilizarla, era suficiente con que su omega no pudiera usar su espada, esa poderosa arma que con cada vida era mucho más filosa, así podría mantenerlo a su lado hasta que comprendiera cual era su destino.

Phantasos era la única que se atrevía a acercarse a él cuando estaba en compañía de su omega, el que era un hombre realmente hermoso, pero ella siempre había preferido a los alfa, esos guerreros que la diosa Hera creo a medias.

— ¿Qué harás con él ahora que ya lo tienes contigo?

Oneiros se sentó a su lado, en un sillón que parecía mucho más un trono, mirando a su hermana de reojo, quien aparentaba ser toda dulzura pero en realidad su mayor dolor era tener un cuerpo que no era acorde a su personalidad, a su sexo, cuando lo que más deseaba en ese mundo era ser un omega, justo como Cid, para poder ser amada por un alfa.

— No dejare que el arquero vuelva a corromperlo, pero tú ya conoces la respuesta Phantasos, que es lo que deseas en realidad.

Ella se hinco a sus pies tomándolo de la mano con delicadeza, casi con ternura, besando entonces el dorso de su mano, él era el mayor y a quien seguían por encima de su padre o su tío.

— Eso quiere decir que el arquero esta libre o lo destruirás como has intentado hacerlo todas estas vidas.

Oneiros se soltó de la mano de su hermana empujándola con la pierna para que cayera en al suelo, pero en vez de molestarse, simplemente le sonrió mirándolo de reojo, en sus manos tenía una flecha negra que en un principio hubiera sido roja como la pasión o dorada como el amor, una de las armas de su aliado.

— No es necesario que lo destruya, el arquero no ama a su espada, no peleara por ella ni la buscara, de eso estoy seguro.

Su hermana entonces cruzando sus piernas aun sentada en el suelo, usando movimientos insinuantes que exaltaban su femineidad llevo la punta de la flecha a su boca y la lamió con lentitud, como si se tratase de un caramelo.

— En ese caso puedo usar esta flecha con él, ya sabes que yo siempre he deseado un alfa para mí.

Oneiros lo sabía, su hermana que en realidad tenía un cuerpo poderoso, dolorosamente masculino, había buscado poseer un alfa que le tratara como a un omega, un extraño sueño siendo que se trataba de un dios.

—Amor me la dio y me dijo que serviría con cualquiera, pero como ese alfa ya no tendrá un omega, yo podría quedármelo, no crees que eso sería lo justo.

Oneiros asintió, que su hermana hiciera lo que deseara con el arquero y si la flecha de Cupido funcionaba con él, eso le aseguraría que estaría enamorado de alguien más hasta que pudiera encontrar la forma de romper el lazo que les unía, crear uno nuevo para que su espada fuera suya por completo.

— Está despertando, es mejor que te marches.

Ella comenzó a reírse y se fue, perdiéndose entre las sombras de ese templo blanco, cuya oscuridad sólo se incrementaba con la pureza de sus paredes, como si la resaltara, escuchando como los relámpagos surcaban ese cielo sin mostrarle piedad a las nubes.

— Cid… mi espada, es hora de que despiertes.

Cid poco a poco fue despertando, no porque Oneiros le exigiera que lo hiciera, sino porque el dolor sordo de su brazo comenzaba a volverse insoportable y sólo empeoraba con las cadenas con las cuales rodearon sus muñecas.

— Donde…

Susurro, levantándose con algo de dificultad, escuchando el repiqueteo de las cadenas, como se movían y le evitaban alejarse de la cama, perdiéndose entonces en los ojos del dios del sueño que le observaba fijamente, llevando una mano a su mejilla para besarle por sorpresa.

— Al fin has despertado.

Pronuncio antes de robar su aliento con uno de sus besos, sintiendo como Cid lo mordía, pero ignorando ese pequeño dolor por disfrutar del sabor de su amada espada, quien comenzó a retorcerse e intentar separarlo de su cuerpo utilizando su única mano.

— Por el momento no me recuerdas, pero sabes que soy tu alfa o tu dios, aquel que se esmera por tu bienestar, Oneiros, dios del sueño.

Cid observo su mano respirando con dificultad, horrorizado al ver que años de trabajo y esfuerzo se habían perdido, al verse encadenado a la cama de esa criatura espectral, que se sentó a su lado para sostener el muñón de su brazo con demasiada gentileza, haciendo que viera como lo había curado.

— Puedo sanar tu mano, no debes preocuparte por eso, pero no lo haré hasta que decidas ya no pelear conmigo, cuando comprendas tu lugar a mi lado mi dulce espada.

Cid se alejo de Oneiros apretando los dientes, sin saber que decir al respecto, reconociendo su energía como aquella que sintió en otros celos, preguntándose si esta criatura ya lo visitaba o era la primera vez que le veía.

— ¡No soy tu espada y tú no eres mi alfa!

Respondió tratando de liberarse de las cadenas, ignorando el dolor de su mano cercenada, la angustia de verse a sí mismo encadenado a una cama de un espectro, mucho más aun, reconocer su energía de una forma en la cual no debería suceder, sintiendo como esa fuerza lo tranquilizaba, negando aquel sentimiento con fuerza.

— ¿Quién piensas que es tu alfa?

Pregunto Oneiros, molesto por esa respuesta, pero no con él sino con el arquero que le hizo creer se trataba de su omega, pero siempre lo dejaba solo en sus celos, no solamente durante esa vida, sino desde la mera existencia de su omega.

— ¿El arquero?

Aquella pregunta la realizo con incredulidad, separándose de Cid para sentarse en el sillón a su lado, no quería que pensara que lo tomaría sólo porque su celo estaba en curso, porque su aroma era embriagante, no al menos cuando apenas podía compartir algunas palabras con su espada.

— Te diré una verdad sobre tu arquero que aun ignoras.

Pronuncio con tranquilidad, esperando que cada una de aquellas palabras se le grabara en la memoria, que despertaran recuerdos del pasado, de otras vidas, pero sabía que era inútil, solo los espectros recordaban fragmentos de su pasado.

— A tu arquero le gusta abandonarte, a él no le interesas en lo más mínimo.

Cid apretó los dientes, no estaba dispuesto a escucharle porque sabía que solo trataba de ponerlo en contra de su amigo para que pudiera poseerlo, aun así, su rechazo seguía fresco, este le dolía demasiado.

— Ese arquero tiene un omega dispuesto a complacerlo en todos los sentidos, una espada maravillosa, tan hermosa que me ha robado la cordura, que me ha hecho traicionar a mi padre sólo por tenerla conmigo.

Oneiros sabía que no se trataba de su omega, pero también sabía que el cuidaría mucho mejor a su espada de lo que ese arquero lo haría, su lealtad, su amor, su mera existencia estaba encadenada a la diosa de la sabiduría y ella no lo dejaría ir, haciendo a un lado a esta belleza de cabello negro, de rasgos fieros, de poder incalculable.

— Pero que hace este arquero… lo que hace es adorar a una diosa virgen para dar su vida por ella dándole la espalda a su omega, a su tesoro, ignorándolo en los celos como si fuera una enfermedad sin importarle que puedas sufrir por ello, que mueras vida tras vida esperando por él, cuando yo, un dios, besaría el suelo que pisas, todo por tenerte en mis brazos.

El no se lo merecía, ese alfa descuidaba a su omega y si no lo quería a su lado, porque no un dios que lo adoraba desde el primer instante en que se cruzaron se encargaba de su bienestar, de su placer.

— Sin embargo, como ya me canse de esperar por ti mi dulce espada y como no estoy dispuesto a verte perecer soñando con el amor de ese arquero malagradecido, he decidido que yo te daré mi amor y en cambio tú me darás tu devoción.

Oneiros al ver que no se atrevía a pronunciar sonido alguno y que la pérdida de sangre le hacía sentirse débil, se levanto de su asiento para separarse un poco de su omega, debía dejarlo dormir, en unas horas volvería a conversar con él, por el momento se conformaba con separarlo de ese arquero.

— Porque yo he estado contigo desde que naciste mi hermosa espada, desde tu concepción, desde que todo este odioso circulo empezó, yo he sembrado cada sentimiento de tu corazón, cada sensación que has tenido, yo me preocupo por lo que tu deseas y te lo doy, yo jamás te rechazaría como lo hace ese arquero, para mi tu eres perfecto en todos los sentidos, menos uno.

Oneiros acaricio entonces la mejilla de Cid que le veía con genuino desagrado, jurándose que esa mirada cambiara por deseo y devoción a su ser, dentro de muy pronto le miraría como lo hacía con ese arquero.

— En que aun no eres mío, pero eso podemos arreglarlo, mi dulce espada.

***17***

Itia estaba hincado a unos pocos metros de los dioses gemelos, sus ojos cerrados, esperando sus ordenes, ellos vestían sus formas humanas y estaban enfocados en el tablero de ajedrez, Thanatos realizando un movimiento por demás inesperado, pero no tanto como la repentina presencia de dos dioses menores en sus territorios.

Quienes ingresaron a sus habitaciones sin anunciarse, uno aterrizando con delicadeza en el mármol, provocando que algunas cuantas grietas se abrieran de pronto, el otro de pronto apareció sentado, su mano en su chistera, mirándolos fijamente con una sonrisa que podrían llamar desquiciada.

Uno vistiendo la forma de un espectro vestido de traje, con barba de tres días y un sombrero de copa, una chistera ladeada que no debería poder sostenerse en su cabeza, pero lo hacia con ayuda de su cosmos.

El otro, un dios de fuego, con alas de plumas afiladas, cuyo rostro estaba oculto en un casco pretoriano con plumas tan negras como su armadura con tocados llameantes, como zarzas o plumas, que resplandecían al igual que si fueran un corazón.

— Thanatos e Hypnos, los dioses gemelos de la muerte y el sueño.

Pronuncio Youma, su sonrisa burlona distorsionando sus facciones, detrás suyo el dios que ocupaba su cuerpo se alzaba imponente, su rostro oculto detrás de largo cabello blanco y varios relojes, algunos de manecillas, otros de arena se movían en extrañas direcciones.

El dios alado no pronuncio ningún sonido, esa era la primera ocasión que salia de su escondite en todos esos siglos, pero sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en los gemelos, quienes abandonaron su tablero de ajedrez, seguros de su poder.

Pero no se transformaron aun en dioses, sino que permanecieron con aquellas apariencias débiles, uno de cabello negro, el otro rubio con lentes, casi como si fueran sacerdotes de alguna extraña religión.

Itia se levanto y desenfundo sus cimitarras gemelas, dispuesto a brindarle ayuda a sus señores, quienes lo revivieron para que pudiera cumplir su destino, para que de una buena vez por todas ese muchacho malagradecido fuera suyo.

— Por fin has decidido salir de la protección que las faldas de tu madre te proporcionan.

Pronuncio Thanatos, ansioso por hacerle pagar el insulto de antaño, cuando aterro a sus ninfas y a él, casi lo destruye, pero de pronto, como si se tratase de un mero capricho abandono los campos elíseos antes de que pudiera responder a ese insulto.

El dios sin rostro, cuyo carcaj estaba a sus espaldas no busco sus armas, sonriendo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, pero no pudieron apreciarlo porque su casco evitaba que cualquiera le observara, tan celosa era su madre que hizo que su esposo creara su casco para mantenerlo oculto.

— Es gracioso que los mayordomos de Hades traten de insultarme.

Respondió, observando a Itia, quien choco sus espadas con fuerza al mismo tiempo que caminaba rodeando esa torre, un castillo que sobrepasaba la inexistente barrera que el dios Hades creaba, el cual, seguía durmiendo, no en el inframundo sino en el cuerpo de un adolescente.

— ¡Quien te has creído que eres tu!

Youma antes de que su aliado pudiera moverse señalo a los dioses gemelos, esperaba que les brindaran ayuda o de lo contrario, tendrían que encerrarlos de nuevo y eso sería una verdadera lastima después de haber cortado la cabeza del santuario como lo hicieron.

— Eros no quiere brindarles una oportunidad, cree que Thanatos no podrá soportar su derrota en los campos Elíseos, pero aun así, les ofrecemos la libertad que tanto buscan, sí prometen ayudarnos con nuestra pequeña diversión privada.

Hypnos sonrió al escuchar esa insolencia de sus labios, Thanatos gruño furioso, cambiando ambos su apariencia, creyendo que no debían soportar los insultos de dioses menores, o en todo caso, los débiles dioses del amor y el tiempo, ambos encerrados en lo que parecía un cuerpo humano.

— Sus palabras son divertidas, pero veremos si tienen la fuerza para enfrentarse a nosotros.

Youma se encogió de hombros, era una lastima, en verdad querían darle una oportunidad a los enemigos de los dioses del Olimpo para vengar el castigo que Zeus les impuso, Eros por otra parte, deseaba destruir a cualquiera que pudiera interponerse en su meta, creyendo que los dioses gemelos no eran más que perros amaestrados del dios Hades.

— Sí, respecto a eso...

Pronuncio el padre del Pegaso, el primer dios en fecundar una humana durante la nueva Era, cuyo resultado fue uno de los asesinos de los dioses, pero necesitaban otros dos para completar su triada o en todo caso, se conformarían con que uno solo de sus hijos quisieran obedecerles.

— Mi amigo aquí presente ha viajado a varias dimensiones con mi ayuda, buscando algo que ustedes querrían tener en sus manos y que cierta bruja a la que odia más que a su madre, protege.

Y como odiaba a su madre por haberle arrebatado a su amor, todo por culpa de sus celos, por ser la prueba viviente del amor prohibido de la lujuria y la guerra, concebido en el propio tálamo creado por su esposo, Hefesto, el herrero de los dioses.

Insultándolo en el proceso, tal vez, siendo ella la primera criatura en ser entregada a un compañero que no deseaba y que jamas podría querer, sólo para poder controlarla, creyendo que su belleza, el poder oculto detrás de su perfecta figura, debía ser destruido.

Como el ser que amaba pero estaba fuera de su alcance.

Afrodita cuando supo de su amor por esa hermosa criatura era tal que estaba dispuesto a abandonar su templo, su protección y permanecer el resto de su existencia a su lado quiso arrebatársela, destruyéndole, pero eso no fue suficiente para borrar su amor, ni su deseo, orillándolo a traicionarla.

Eros, el dios del amor nacido de la diosa de la belleza y el dios de la guerra, de pronto le hizo una señal a su campeón, al patriarca que estuvo antes que Sage, cuyo nombre era Itia, quien encajando sus cimitarras en el suelo de aquella habitación, comenzó a buscar un artilugio que guardaba entre sus ropas.

— Parece que yo puedo ofrecerle algo que desea más que la vida eterna a su campeón, dioses gemelos, el amor.

Susurro, un pequeño e insignificante sello de la diosa Athena aun estaba en poder de Itia, al mismo tiempo que el dios de fuego les mostraba un pequeño artilugio entre sus manos, que no era otra cosa mas que el cofre que custodiaba Pandora, el que en ese preciso momento aun estaba en su posesión, por lo cual, Thanatos elevando su cosmos intento atacar a los dioses que visitaban su campo de juegos.

— Su caja esta custodiada por esa bruja, pero esta otra bruja, sin su guardián a su lado, fue mucho más fácil de alcanzar.

Eros recordaba aquel momento con demasiada satisfacción, el terror y la sorpresa de aquella mujer de cabello negro, quien apenas pudo comprender quien era él, porque la atacaba, creyendo que no necesitaba de su fiel guardaespaldas para sobrevivir, el que fuera entregado a Minos para que lo destruyeran.

— Verán, existen demasiados mundos posibles y en uno de ellos, Pandora no existe más, porque Radamanthys, ese Wyvern ha sido domesticado por un Grifo.

El dios del amor tenía la caja en sus manos, si Thanatos utilizaba su cosmos, podría llegar a ella con facilidad, Hypnos pensó lo mismo y sin más, los dos iniciaron un combate creyendo que podrían vencer a sus dos inoportunos visitantes.

Y eso hubiera sido cierto, de alguna forma, de no haber sido encontrados por eso, aquel que buscaba nacer pero no encontraba un cuerpo que tuviera la fuerza para darle a luz, ni para mantener su cosmos encerrado lo suficiente para poder abrir los ojos, no aquellos mortales, sino los de su alma.

Pero habiendo encontrado a Eros en uno de los múltiples campos de batalla, en un momento distante en una vida que no debió pasar, supo que estos dioses, estos tres soldados de las inagotables guerras santas serían aquellos que le servirían para su propósito.

El primero en encontrarlo fue Youma, el dios Kairos, el que amaba a una mujer inocente, una dulce muchacha de armadura negra como su cosmos, quien estaba fuera de su alcance, protegida por el dios Hades, pero le dio las herramientas para que pudiera alcanzarla, brindándole lo que un dios como lo era el tiempo desquiciante y sin sentido buscaba, estabilidad.

De su amada nació el Pegaso, uno de los asesinos de los dioses y el creyó que había encontrado un cuerpo con el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a Zeus, pero no fue así, esa criatura no pudo mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo, así que continuo buscando aquel que pudiera darle a luz, cuyo cuerpo resistiera el nacimiento de un dios.

Pero los dioses eran difíciles de convencer, debía encontrar una forma de seducirles, el primero deseaba a una humana dulce, tan gentil como lo era su pequeña avecilla, pero no dieron a luz un cuerpo que pudiera utilizar, en vez de eso, el Pegaso ocupo ese avatar.

En ese momento Oneiros deseaba poseer a su espada, un guerrero poderoso, que tal vez tendría la fuerza para darle a luz, pero a cambio de eso, había que destruir o encerrar a sus padres, el dios del sueño y de la muerte, de cuya unión incestuosa fueron creados los dioses menores del sueño.

Eros estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para recuperar a su amor de los brazos del olvido, era un dios poderoso y enamorado, cuyo afecto era una enfermedad que lo debilitaba, que le hacia propenso a la furia, tanto como la lujuria cuando perdía el control de sus emociones.

Su madre sabía que eso pasaría de perderse en el amor, era como ella y su padre juntos, pero aun así quiso separarlo de su objeto de deseo, con fatales resultados, puesto que las flechas en su espalda, el carcaj y el arco, eran regalos de Hefesto, capaces de vencer dioses o monstruos, de enamorar a cualquiera, encausarlos a cometer actos en contra de su naturaleza.

Armas que utilizo para atacar a su madre cuando comprendió que ella fue la primera en alejarlo de su amor, furioso como nunca antes, cegado por la ira, le encerró en su propio templo, junto a sus ángeles, sellando las entradas a su dominio para que nunca más pudiera dañar a su obsesión.

Pero cómo su poder no se comparaba con el de los dioses gemelos y él tenía de sobra, decidió bendecirlos con su protección, brindándoles parte de su cosmos para que pudieran blandir sus armas en contra del dios Hades, el primero que debía caer, si a caso deseaban destruir al regente del Olimpo, el poderoso Zeus.

Un error que no cometería de nuevo, porque no atacaría a ese dios a la primera oportunidad como lo hizo en el pasado, en vez de eso, primero atacaría a su esposa, después a sus hermanos y al final a sus hijos, para que nadie le brindara ayuda una vez que lo hubiera derrotado, siendo el quien debía gobernar ese mundo junto a su progenie.

Eros detuvo el golpe de Thanatos con ambas manos, apretando los dientes, encajando sus piernas en el mármol, al mismo tiempo que Youma atacaba a Hypnos usando su cosmos, riéndose al ver la sorpresa de los dioses gemelos que pensaban podrían destruirlos con demasiada facilidad.

— Parece que nuestro cosmos ha aumentado, Youma.

Kairos se rio entre dientes, en verdad lo había hecho se dijo con una amplia sonrisa, haciéndole una señal al supuesto campeón de los dioses gemelos, quien sabía como utilizar la caja que custodiaba Pandora, después de todo fue un patriarca, uno especialmente poderoso.

— ¡Cómo te atreves a traicionarnos!

Grito Thanatos, arrebatándole su protección al anciano patriarca, quien al perder su favor, simplemente corrió en busca de la caja de Pandora al mismo tiempo que un extraño tatuaje se dibujaba en su brazo izquierdo, el de una criatura parecida a una serpiente o un pulpo, una figura que reconocieron inmediatamente, una terrorífica amalgama de pesadilla.

— ¿Acaso han perdido la razón?

Una criatura que aun los dioses gemelos temían, que hacia temblar a todos los dioses, pero que ellos deseaban despertar, por lo que lanzando la caja que Eros custodiaba, la sostuvo entre sus manos, abriéndola para encerrar a los dioses gemelos con el poder que solo la sangre de la diosa Athena podía tener.

Al mismo tiempo, Eros salto varios metros hacia atrás disparando al mismo tiempo sus flechas regalo de Hefesto, unas armas negras que atravesaron la armadura de Thanatos, quien llevo sus manos a su pecho, demasiado sorprendido para saber que hacer.

Hypnos al ver que su hermano era herido se distrajo unos décimas de segundo, tiempo suficiente que utilizo Kairos para inmovilizarlo, detener el tiempo que transcurría en una pequeña esfera de energía que lo rodeo.

Itia al ver que los dioses eran derrotados y que la caja comenzaba a succionarlos en su dirección comenzó a cerrarla, adelantando el proceso de otro de los artilugios creados por Hefesto, relamiéndose los labios cuando al cerrarse, con un sonido delicado los dioses gemelos fueron encerrados en esa caja, una diminuta reliquia del Olimpo, que aun seguía cubierta con la sangre de Pandora.

— Quiero mi flecha.

***18***

El paso de Aspros era lento, las heridas provocadas por los dioses menores del sueño eran dolorosas, pero no tanto como saber la verdad, comprender que después de todos esos años de insoportable espera, Manigoldo le había traicionado entregándose a la rosa, a esa sirena.

Hola, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y hasta el momento las parejas originales van ganando, con dos excepciones, Oneiros y Aspros, aunque Minos tiene varios votos a su favor, junto a Regulus.

Les tengo las mismas preguntas de antes, las que estoy tomando en cuenta para los sucesos que vienen, pero debo decirles que por el momento, todos tienen las mismas posibilidades de vencer.

Así que...

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

P.D. Si tienen alguna pregunta, con gusto puedo responderla si no contiene un spoiler.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el próximo jueves.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***18***

El paso de Aspros era lento, demasiado pausado, las heridas provocadas por los dioses menores del sueño eran dolorosas y estaba desangrandose con forme pasaba el tiempo, sin embargo, no eran tan dolorosas como saber la verdad que él mismo no quiso ver nunca, comprender que después de todos esos años de insoportable espera, Manigoldo le había traicionado entregándose a la rosa, a esa sirena.

Cuya belleza habia enamorado a más de uno, pero no conforme con eso, a quien decidio arrebatarle era a su hermoso omega de cabellera azul, cuya belleza e inocencia le habian seducido desde el primer instante en que le habia visto.

Si no se apresuraba, sí acaso no adelantaba el paso se desangraría, caería mucho antes de llegar al santuario, sin embargo, si no presentaba heridas de gravedad no le creerían, pensarían que se trataba de un traidor y actos de aquella naturaleza se pagaban con la muerte.

El primero, Hakurei, no era tan iluso como para despreciar a Cid sólo por el hecho de ser un omega, sabría que algo más ocurrió, que tal vez habian participado en la traicion al santuario, siendo complices de los dioses del sueño, pero en especial de Oneiros, quien era el alfa de la espada.

No podia hacer nada al respecto, lo mejor era que ambos estuvieran juntos y así podria salvar la vida de su conejito, el que estaba embelezado con la belleza de Albafica de tal forma que lo pensaba su compañero, cuando esa monstruosa sirena lo encanto con su voz, engañandolo como lo hacian con los marineros, haciendole sambullirse en las aguas de la muerte.

Lo unico que estaba en sus manos era proteger a su amado conejito, hacerle ver su error, él sentía a su omega, ese debia ser Manigoldo, pero se negaba a creerlo porque se apresuro a intentar reclamarlo para si como era su derecho.

Y esa sirena nunca quiso regresarle su collar a su amado, como podria cuando no existia omega alguna que resistiera su veneno, a pesar de ser un alfa estaba destinado a la soledad, eso era lo mejor para el jardin, para el santuario, para los preciados hijos de la diosa Hera.

Aspros suponia que debía apresurarse, pero si lo hacia, en ese momento no le creerian, pero si llegaba malherido, casi al borde de la muerte, escucharían todo cuanto fuera pronunciado por sus labios, lo considerarían un héroe y tal vez, hasta le entregarían su puesto legítimo como el patriarca del santuario ya que Sage, ese debil omega, habia dejado de existir, esta bendicion, vendria junto a su pareja prometida.

Su hermoso cangrejo que aun le esperaba en el santuario, con un celo a punto de terminarse, una noticia que hacia que le doliera el corazon, porque eso significaba que ya no podria reclamarlo como su omega, sino hasta el año siguiente o en el momento de ser patriarca.

Al fin, les permitirían cumplir con su destino y no se imaginaba nada mucho mejor que eso, que ser poderoso, tener un compañero, aquella criatura que llego para apoderarse de una parte de su alma, ese pequeño niño tan flacucho pero tan hermoso a la vez, el que estaba cansado, hambriento y por un momento, trato de forma injusta.

Aspros aun recordaba aquella ocasión en la cual vio llegar a Manigoldo al santuario, un niño delgado, ataviado con un abrigo viejo, sucio, hambriento y cansado, un pequeño que seguía los pasos del patriarca, observando todo a su alrededor con desconfianza, observándolo de reojo por unos instantes para después desviar su mirada, enfocándola en el cielo.

El seguía siendo sólo un aspirante por lo que tuvo que seguirlos con sigilo, escuchando las preguntas que de vez en cuando realizaba el mocoso de cabello azul oscuro, lo que Sage le respondía con demasiada paciencia, seguramente se trataría de uno de los nuevos reclutas, pensó, deteniéndose cuando vio asomarse a la rosa.

Quien estaba junto a su padre, Lugonis, el que le sonrió al niño de cabello azul, él que respondió de una forma extraña a la amabilidad del santo de piscis, mirándolo de reojo, sin hablarle siquiera, enfocando su vista en Albafica por algunos instantes como perdido en su belleza, para después correr detrás de Sage, quien seguía su camino sin decir nada.

Sentía a su hermano a sus espaldas, el también estaba observando aquella llegada, sin decir nada, sin prestarle atención al niño que se sentó en la mesa del patriarca, aun ataviado con su abrigo, pero con una actitud que ciertamente no era la de timidez, sino por el contrario, actuaba con demasiada seguridad para ser la primera vez que pisaba el santuario, para encontrarse en la mesa del patriarca.

Aspros no supo si debía ingresar a las habitaciones del patriarca, generalmente lo visitaba en las mañanas para saber más acerca de sus futuros deberes y el anciano omega, cuyo aroma ya casi estaba apagado respondia a sus preguntas con amabilidad, haciendole algunas otras.

Sage al escucharle no le miro siquiera, pero sirvió tres platos con algo de comida caliente y tres vasos con leche fresca, en los platos había un potaje de carne de carnero caliente, humeando, un platillo que le hizo agua la boca al inundar sus sentidos con su aroma, esa era la única invitación que necesitaba.

El pan estaba en una canastilla cubierto con un pañuelo blanco, Aspros hizo caso a la invitación velada del patriarca, con quien se veía conversando muy a menudo, después de todo, era el nacido bajo la estrella de géminis, su poder era mucho mayor que el de la mayoría y si se esforzaba podría llegar a ser el patriarca algún día, liberar a su hermano de las sombras.

Aspros estaba a punto de tomar un trozo de pan cuando el invitado del patriarca se lo arrebato, dándole una gran mordida para después comer un poco del potaje, llenando su boca de comida, sin ninguna clase de modales, como si fuera un animal.

El aspirante a santo de géminis al verlo frunció el ceño enfocando su vista en Manigoldo, quien lo ignoro en un principio, comiendo con tanta rapidez que pensó por un momento terminaría ahogándose, sin comprender que tan hambriento estaba realmente ni por lo que había tenido que pasar desde la reciente muerte de sus padres.

Sage no pronuncio palabra alguna, sonriéndole al niño para acercarle su plato sin tocar, el cual recibió con demasiada rapidez, devorando su alimento sin prestarle demasiada atención, bebiendo de la leche, masticando aun su comida, arrancando otro pedazo de pan del que estaba en la charola.

Esa noche era especialmente calurosa pero aun así el niño no dejaba su abrigo empolvado y si se fijaba bien, se veía que no había tomado un baño en días, era sin duda la imagen de un pordiosero.

Aspros carraspeo un poco llamando la atención del niño que le observo metiéndose una gran cucharada del caldo espeso en la boca, no parecía arrepentido por nada, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de su falta de modales.

El colmo fue cuando el niño eructó sin cubrir su boca, sin pedir perdón por eso, recibiendo otra sonrisa de Sage, pero un ceño fruncido de su persona, le molestaban los malos modales y los de este pequeño mocoso eran de los peores que había visto.

— ¿Acaso no tienes modales? ¿Tus padres nunca te enseñaron nada?

Sage arqueo una ceja al mismo tiempo que el mocoso observaba su plato ligeramente afectado, parecía que de pronto ya no tenía hambre, sus ojos casi comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, como si su pregunta hubiera sido especialmente cruel y lo era.

Aspros pensaba que la mayor parte de ellos eran huérfanos o como en el caso de Kardia, decidieron abandonar su hogar para buscar su propio destino, por lo tanto nadie les habia enseñado nada hasta que llegaron al santuario, pero en el caso de Manigoldo era diferente, los padres del pequeño conejito en particular, unas semanas atrás aun seguían con vida.

Un detalle que desconocia Aspros, pero no asi el Patriarca, quien con solo una mirada desaprovo sus palabras hirientes, pero no lo regaño por ellas, porque suponia que hasta ese momento no comprendia la crueldad en ellas.

— Aspros deja que nuestro invitado disfrute de nuestra hospitalidad.

Fue entonces que Sage le aconsejo con su voz suave, alborotando el cabello de Manigoldo quien se veia visiblemente cansado una vez que hubiera saciado su estomago comiendo ese delicioso potaje, llevándolo a su cama en donde le dejaría pasar la noche, al día siguiente le asignaría un lugar en el santuario, un sitio en donde quedarse.

Era lo correcto, el pequeño no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, su cosmos estaba conectado con el Yomotsu y se trataba de un omega, eso ultimo lo ponía en peligro si le dejaba estar en esos caminos por mas tiempo, no sabía si algun alfa o beta, o cualquier otro, de saber su condicion trataria de aprovecharse de su orfandad.

Mientras tanto, él termino su cena, preguntándose porque parecía que ese mocoso estaba a punto de llorar, sintiéndose culpable de momento, pero diciéndose que no eran esas las formas en las cuales debían comportarse junto al patriarca, aunque fuera el segundo y un omega.

— Manigoldo ha pasado por mucho Aspros, nuestro deber como santos de Athena es ayudar a los que nos necesitan, no hacerlos sentir culpables por estar hambrientos.

Así que ese era su nombre, se dijo Aspros, preguntándose que había de malo en corregir aquella desagradable actitud, escuchando como Sage tomaba un asiento enfrente de su silla, recargándose en la mesa como si meditara en compartir icon él o no un poco de informacion acerca de su proximo dicipulo, optando por lo primero.

— Ese niño, que puede ver a los espíritus, es también un omega y eso lo ponía en peligro si continuaba solo en esa villa o en esos caminos.

Tuvo que explicarle el Patriarca, respirando hondo cuando se dio cuenta que comprendia de lo que le hablaba, sorprendiendose al mismo tiempo que sentía desagrado por el doloroso destino de aquel pequeño de cabello azul, que nos e veia como un omega, pero aun así se trataba de uno de ellos.

Aspros asintió, había escuchado historias de lo valioso que eran los omegas, Hakurei les había hecho llamar para explicarles la bendición que Zeus les había dado, tendrían poder, libertar, pero mucho más importante aún, un compañero, una criatura creada exclusivamente para ellos, para su placer y gozo.

Pero algunas veces, alfas que no encontraban a su compañero o betas que se creían con el poder que ellos tenían, su mismo don, perseguían a los omegas, los hacían suyos por la fuerza, sin importar su edad o su deseo.

Los omegas en algunas ocasiones sufrían de las cacerías y si ese pequeño era un omega, sólo en esos caminos, hambriento, cansado, seguramente cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que era, tratarían de hacerle daño, un destino horrible que no sufriría en el santuario.

Hakurei también les había dicho que cuando conocieran a su omega lo sabrían en el mismo centro de su alma, lo encontrarían de una forma extraña, casi al azar, podían salir a una misión y verle, o toparse con ellos en una batalla, o como en el caso de Manigoldo, tal vez alguien más se lo presentaría.

— Es el único sobreviviente de la matanza de su aldea en manos de unos espectros, ha pasado días solo rodeado por la muerte, asaltando los caminos para poder sobrevivir, es obvio que solo tiene hambre, no actuó de mala fe y además, de qué sirve la comida en la mesa si no la compartimos con quien la necesita.

Le explico de nuevo Sage, esperando que Aspros cambiara su actitud para el joven omega, cuyos celos seguramente aun no habian comenzado, esperando que en vez de jusgarlo, le brindara su ayuda, le hiciera sentir seguro en el santuario, como su compañero de armas, ese era su deber y como un ser humano, eso era lo correcto.

Manigoldo era un omega, ese pequeño de cabello azul era uno de los hijos de la diosa Hera, no podía creerlo, no se veía como Albafica, no era lo que pensaba era una de aquellas criaturas que se le figuraban mucho más un cuento de hadas, que algo verdadero.

Aspros no supo que pensar en ese momento, Manigoldo era un omega, un pequeño que habían traído al santuario, el que fue recibido por él, tal vez se trataba del destino, pero no quería apresurarse, ese pequeño aun era joven, seguramente aun no tenía lo que Hakurei llamaba como celo.

El cual se presentaría en el momento en que su alfa pudiera distinguirlo, anunciando así el regalo de la diosa Hera para los hijos de su esposo, sin embargo, desde que le habían hablado de aquella misión, de su omega, Aspros no deseaba nada más que conocerlo para poder cuidarlo.

— Tu en vez de condenar sus acciones deberías mostrarle gentileza, que es aceptado en el santuario y al ser mayor, deberías guiarlo.

¿Guiarlo?

Se pregunto dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, comprendiendo que era lo que le estaba pidiendo el patriarca, él quería que protegiera a Manigoldo como Degel cuidaba de Kardia, ese pequeño sería su omega y no sabía si esa orden velada era desagradable o por el contrario, al ser un alfa, tenía que llenarlo de dicha.

— Eso haré Patriarca.

Respondió apenas, acercándose a la habitación en donde dormía Manigoldo, observando la mata de cabello azul con extrañeza, para después alejarse de las habitaciones del patriarca, con la seguridad de que ya nunca más volvería a estar solo.

Y el habria sido feliz de permitirle cumplir con su destino, con el encargo del patriarca, lo unico que deseaba era proteger a Manigoldo, cuidarlo del peligro, amarlo y ser amado, no creia que fuera un deseo torcido, porque su amor era real, el de la sirena no lo era.

Pero el patriarca decidió que Manigoldo no sería suyo, como tampoco lo sería el puesto que le había prometido, ese se lo daría a Sisyphus, o tal vez a Asmita, su omega a esa sirena, Albafica.

Sin embargo, eso ya no importaba, Sage pronto dejaría de respirar, el arquero había traicionado al santuario para los ojos de los demás y Asmita, seguía meditando en su templo.

Hakurei comprenderia su dolor, él daria su permiso para cuidar de Manigoldo, de su dulce conejito.

El primero era mucho más justo, él cumpliría las promesas de su hermano, él comprendería que el puesto de patriarca debería ser suyo y con este su lindo omega de cabello azul, su pequeño cangrejito que lo esperaba en el santuario suponiendo que le dejaría a la rosa asesinarlo con su veneno.

La sirena no lo mataría, eso lo juraba en nombre de todo lo divino, él protegería a Manigoldo, como mucho tiempo atrás el propio Sage le pidió que hiciera, aunque el antiguo patriarca nunca cumpliera sus promesas, él si amaba a su conejito, así que lo protegería del veneno.

***19***

El guerrero pelirrojo siguió el rastro de ambos santos de Athena en silencio, sonriendo al ver que su misión estaba conectada con la suya, después de todo se dirigían al templo de la diosa pavorreal.

Una graciosa coincidencia que le daría la oportunidad para poder admirar un poco más de cerca al escorpión, ese omega de apariencia masculina, sonrisa sádica y ojos penetrantes, con hermoso cabello ensortijado.

Este no era débil como su primer omega, no permitiría que lo trataran como un objeto y sería sumamente entretenido de domesticar, si es que podía lograrlo, de alguna manera supuso que sería imposible.

Pero eso era lo mejor, así el fuego no se apagaría nunca, siempre habría algo que le mantuviera entretenido y sus técnicas, el frio absoluto de su cosmos siempre estaría aumentando, puliéndose con forme pasaran los años juntos.

No le interesaba tener bebés, nunca deseo hijos, así que la enfermedad que hacia practicamente imposble que nacieran los pequeños de ese hermoso escorpión, el que era tan peligroso como el fuego del infierno, no era un problema sino una ventaja.

Aunque suponía que como todos los omegas, este deseaba cargar vida en sus brazos, sentirla en su vientre, pero eso no podría ser posible porque aunque se embarazara no creía que pudieran llegar a término.

Una verdadera lástima porque sus hijos, los herederos de aquella peligrosa criatura, serían magníficos, poderosos y hermosos, una pequeña ilusión que su futuro compañero se hacía sin entender que nunca lograría dar a luz un pequeño vivo.

Era mejor quitarle aquella esperanza de una buena vez, hacerle entender que no tendrían hijos pero no era necesario para que lo amara, para que pudiera darle placer y revivir su corazón muerto, la misma fuerza que alimentaba su cero absoluto.

Kardia era como él, su fuego alimentaba su cosmos e incendiaba sus emociones, su hielo enfriaba sus técnicas, el aire congelado que usaba contra sus enemigos, pero al mismo tiempo, destruyo su corazón.

Haciéndole un ente que no podía sentir nada, ni amor, ni odio, ni desesperación, nada, como si estuviera muerto o hubiera dejado de ser humano desde que recibió su armadura.

Sin embargo, pensaba que había una cura, que un omega y su collar podrían revivir su corazón, traerlo de regreso a la vida, pero probablemente sólo se trataba de un extraño sueño, una ilusión.

Su primer omega era hermoso, le conocía desde que fueron unos niños, su alma pudo hacerle creer que su corazón despertaría, pero no lo hizo, sus emociones aun estaban muertas.

Después lo abandono por otro alfa, peleo por su libertad rompiendo su promesa como si no valiera nada, él que siempre llevaba a cabo sus juramentos no comprendió al principio porque su omega no pudo permanecer a su lado, pero aun asi no sintio un dolor desagarrador al perderle, no sintio nada.

E intento pelear por su compañero, aunque no sintiera nada por él, ni amor ni deseo, nada, sólo la ilusión de reavivar sus emociones, pero el fuego de aquella aguja no era nada comparado al de Kardia, no era ese infierno llameante que amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso.

Aquel mentiroso que se llevo a su primer omega era poderoso, pero un farsante, sin embargo, que más daba, que se llevara al omega imperfecto, él deseaba al original, a su amado Kardia.

Su segundo omega también era un guerrero que usaba las llamas como su arma y por un momento creyó que podría amarlo, regresar la vida a su corazón, pero era imposible, porque su compañero estaba tan muerto como él.

No tenía corazón, era frio y distante, la clase de criatura que fue por unos momentos, antes de perder toda clase de sentimientos haciéndolo desesperar como nunca, creyendo que ya no era un humano, sino una aberración que caminaba como un muerto aquellas tierras.

Maldiciendo a la diosa que servía, la armadura que portaba, deseoso de volver a sentir, aunque fuera desesperación, tal vez lujuria, odio, lo que fuera, pero su corazón estaba muerto, tan muerto como su omega.

El tercero de ellos fue su alumno, él también utilizaba el aire frio pero no a su nivel, aunque su espíritu de lucha le hacía invencible, pero no tuvo el poder para hacer que su corazon volviera a latir, pero el no sufria su maldicion.

Supuso en un principio que se trataba de su omega, pero le mintió y aunque trato de corresponder a su afecto, prefirió darle la espalda por otro más, abandonándolo en su templo de hielo.

Tan muerto como su alma o sentimientos, en donde poco a poco creía que perdería la razón, maldiciendo en voz alta, pidiendo a los dioses que respondieran sus plegarias, que le mostraran la forma de sentir de nuevo.

Pero no fueron los dioses quienes se apiadaron de él, sino un anciano con el cuerpo de un joven quien al escuchar su llanto, al ver que era rechazado por su omega, por tres de ellos, le mostró un tesoro.

Un viejo libro empolvado cuya letra estudiada le pareció aburrida, pero no así sus apuntes, los dibujos y diagramas que en él se mostraban, quien fuera que lo creo había estudiado, comprendía el fenómeno de los omegas.

Explicaba que un omega era el guardián del alma de su compañero, de su lazo con su corazón, tal vez por eso él carecía de sentimientos, pero los omegas que tuvo a su lado no le curaron de su mal.

Uno que el autor del libro decía compartían todos los santos de acuario, todos los que blandieran aire frio como arma, información que el ya tenía, que no era nada nuevo, hasta que leyó un nombre.

Kardia, Kardia de escorpio, un corazón ardiendo en el cuerpo de un omega, un guerrero poderoso que lo trajo a la vida desde el primer momento en que lo vio, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, el fuego de su alma.

Aquella fuerza que lo estaba matando le trajo vida a su compañero, le regreso el temor y el gozo, cada uno de los sentimientos que un humano debe tener, los que desbordaban en su pecho con un simple acto de su escorpión.

Lo deseaba tanto, lo amaba tanto, le quería a su lado por siempre, el era su corazón, su fuerza para seguir sintiendo, a cambio, ese hombre en las sombras, aquel que poco a poco empezó a odiar con fervor, mantenía vivo a su escorpión con su aire frio.

Su cuerpo era tan ardiente que no podía soportarlo, su corazón se quemaba, pero él también tenía esa fuerza, el también podía mantenerlo vivo y su desesperación era mucho peor aún, porque él a pesar de conocer a esos omegas no pudo sentir nada.

La emoción que sintió fue tanta que leyó cada una de las hojas varias veces y fue poco después de un año a preguntarle al sabio guerrero si había más información, si conocía quien fue ese Kardia.

De tan sólo leer acerca de esa criatura su corazón volvió a latir, necesitaba verle, conocerle, sentirle y si tenía suerte, poseerle como su alfa, su compañero, no ese escribano que tenía el atrevimiento de sumergirse en viejos libros en vez de prestarle toda su atención a su compañero.

Decenas de diarios se abrieron frente a él, parecía que algunos fueron escritos por un muchacho, otros por un adolescente, quien fuera que los relataba creció admirando a su compañero, a su omega, haciéndole maldecir en voz alta, gritar su desesperación al entender que su omega, el que le hacía humano con solo leer sobre su persona llevaba siglos muerto, ya no existía nada de él, ni siquiera descendencia que pudiera rastrear para ver si tenían un poco de su fuerza.

Desespero como nunca maldiciendo su suerte, la de ese otro santo de cristal, preguntándole a los dioses porque eran tan crueles, porque no dejarle conocer a alguien como él, una criatura que pudiera amar, que le hiciera sentir de nuevo.

De pronto al revisar cada uno de los libros buscando una fecha, un lugar donde comenzar a buscar noto una hoja que estaba doblada, un detalle que se le había escapado.

Esa hoja doblada marcaba una fecha, esa fecha estaba escrita con otra pluma, esa letra era descuidada, furiosa, viva, debía ser de Kardia se dijo recorriéndole con las puntas de sus dedos, sonriendo al pensar que estaba tocando algo que toco su escorpión, cerrando los ojos tratando de imaginarse como sería su aroma, uno fuerte, deliciosamente atractivo, su piel suave, su cabello sedoso.

Pero no tardo mucho tiempo antes de encontrar otro tesoro, esta vez por su cuenta cuando comenzó a revisar los pergaminos, los libros en los estantes, todo cuanto estaba a su alcance.

Encontrando un rollo, un lienzo guardado entre muchos otros con la misma fecha que ya conocía de memoria, abriéndolo con cuidado de no romperlo, como si se tratase del santo Grial, del testamento de su diosa, descubriendo poco a poco en ese pequeño pedazo de tela un tesoro aun mayor.

Era un cuadro pintado mucho tiempo atrás, en el estaban dos hombres, uno con lentes que no sonreía, a su lado estaba él, lo supo por aquella sonrisa, por su uña que el pintor apenas pudo captar, una roja, incendiada.

Los dos estaban vestidos como unos hombres cualquiera, un traje negro con un abrigo largo, el que tenía lentes llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta, observaba al pintor con una expresión muerta casi, de no ser por aquel insoportable orgullo que pudo ver en sus ojos.

El otro, Kardia, tenía el cabello corto, como si algo o alguien se hubiera atrevido a cortar su divino cabello ensortijado, su escorpión sonreía, rodeando el hombro del santo de cristal con una postura desinhibida.

Sus ojos fijos en los suyos, como si lo estuviera observando a través de aquella pintura que robo, guardándola junto a los demás libros, la que veía de vez en cuando en sus noches de soledad.

Ignorando la felicidad de su traidor amante, el que ya tenía hijos, pequeños monstruos que ese alfa protegía y entrenaba, las cartas de su segundo alfa se iban apilando, ni siquiera se molestaba en leerlas, no tenía caso alguno.

El tercero, su alumno a veces le visitaba tratando de ayudarle, animarle a salir de su encierro, pero marchándose con su compañero una vez que comprendía que no estaba interesado en hablar con él.

Pensando que la cordura se le escapaba de las manos, pero que más podría hacer si su omega, el que debió ser suyo y le hacía sentir de nuevo nació en otra Era, en otro momento y lugar.

Kardia se entregaba a un alfa que no se lo merecía, aliviaba su maldición con su compañía, con el fuego de su alma, haciéndolo desdichado, preguntarse si acaso moría, si existía la reencarnación en la siguiente vida podría verle, hablarle, conocerle.

Podría renacer en sus brazos, su alma y su corazón dichosos por sentirle a su lado, su collar colgando en su cuello, su piedra un poco por encima de su pecho, amando a su fuerte criatura de fuego, su omega perfecto.

Haciéndole desesperar como nunca antes hasta que aquel guerrero, ese magnífico maestro que compartía su dolor, el de amar a un omega que nunca pudo ser suyo pero debió ser su compañero, se apiado de él, encomendándole una misión de suma importancia.

No para la diosa Athena, sino para el propio guerrero que le mostró la salvación, presentándole un ente que usaba el tiempo como arcilla, moldeándolo a su antojo, él que podría mostrarle a su amado, a su omega perfecto a cambio de su ayuda.

Necesitaban de un soldado que nadie conociera, que pudiera cumplir con sus ordenes, su corazón muerto le hacia el candidato indicado y a cambio, como pago a sus esfuerzos, podría renacer junto a su omega, su corazón latiría de nuevo, su espíritu brillaría con el ardor de su fuego eterno, sin importarle que el escriba perdiera sus sentimientos, eso qué más daba cuando Kardia podría ser suyo.

Las palabras de Kardia lo despertaron de su estupor, ni siquiera en ese momento ese escriba le prestaba atención a su tesoro robado, eso le convenía, porque él deseaba a ese magnífico escorpión para brindarle toda la atención que necesitaba.

— Kardia… tal vez él no te presta atención… pero yo si lo hago.

***20***

Valentine era el lugarteniente de su amado señor, era su más leal espectro y él único que parecía preocuparse por su dragón lo suficiente para comprender lo que sería de su amado si acaso Minos lograba su propósito.

Hola, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y hasta el momento las parejas originales van ganando, con dos excepciones, Oneiros y Aspros, aunque Minos tiene varios votos a su favor, junto a Regulus.

Les tengo las mismas preguntas de antes, las que estoy tomando en cuenta para los sucesos que vienen, pero debo decirles que por el momento, todos tienen las mismas posibilidades de vencer.

Así que...

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

P.D. Si tienen alguna pregunta, con gusto puedo responderla si no contiene un spoiler.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el próximo primero de mes.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***20***

Valentine era el lugarteniente de su amado señor, era su más leal espectro y él único que parecía preocuparse por su dragón lo suficiente para comprender lo que sería de su amado si acaso Minos lograba su propósito.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera al dios Hades le interesaba el bienestar de su amor, ya que suponía, llegado el momento le daría la razón a Minos, le premiaria con la vida de su amado, dandole la espalda a Radamanthys, por lo que sabía que sus días estaban contados.

Pero su muerte, lo que ocurriera con el en ese proceso que seguro Minos lo imaginaba como muchos de sus tormentos, no le importaba tanto como cuidar de su señor mientras aun estuviera a su lado y al mismo tiempo, quien cuidaría del segundo juez del inframundo cuando nadie más velara por su bienestar como él hacía con gusto hasta ese momento.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el paisaje que en aquellos momentos circundaba el castillo de Hades, una fortaleza que se elevaba y cruzaba todo el inframundo, como si se tratase de una barcaza, de aquella forma, era imposible que llegaran a ellos con demasiada facilidad.

— Admiro tu control, Valentine, si yo estuviera en tu lugar destruiría al bastardo que intentara separar a mi señor Aiacos de mi.

Valentine apenas ladeo la cabeza, reconocía la voz del intruso y creía que de todos los espectros solamente ella comprendería su desesperación, aquella que no dejaba que vieran, porque solo traería pesar a su amado señor.

Esa mujer se recargo a un lado suyo con los brazos cruzados, con una mueca de burla en sus hermosas facciones, Valentine podía notar que ella era más alta, por muy poco y tal vez algo más musculosa, pero en cosmos, él sabía que era superior a ella.

Violate de Behemot era un guerrero imparable, tan fuerte como cualquier otro, un omega con las características que admiraba en su amado señor, ella era simplemente poderosa y su alfa, Aiacos de Garuda, no necesitaba protegerla hasta el momento porque no habia un alfa más fuerte que quisiera arrebatarsela como a su amado dragon, sino que solo disfrutaban de la compañía de su igual.

— ¿Encuentras nuestra situación divertida?

Tuvo que preguntar cuando escucho que se reía entre dientes, su mirada fija en el mismo punto que Valentine, segura que vigilaba a su señor desde aquel punto, ya que según creía Radamanthys había tratado de acudir con el dios Hades en persona y después, con la señorita Pandora, porque su soberano no respondía a nadie, ni siquiera a sus jueces.

— No, en realidad estaba compadeciendo a Minos, porque si yo fuera Radamanthys le cortaría cada parte de su cuerpo con la que intentara tocarme y sé que Aiacos haría lo mismo.

Valentine asintió sin demostrar sus pensamientos, para los demás era un espectro frio, distante, casi presuntuoso y no era para menos, su poder superaba por mucho a los espectros comunes, él solo estaba por debajo de los jueces.

— Cuando termine con Minos, ni siquiera recordaran quien era para poder compadecerle.

Aquellas palabras sonaban como una amenaza que no podría cumplir, no era tan poderoso como su señor Radamanthys, ni como ese sádico grifo, no obstante, primero tendría que dejar de existir para que pudieran hacerle daño a su amado.

Un daño que no era como el de las guerras en las cuales daba todo su poder para cumplir sus promesas, mantener su honor intacto, esa nobleza que tanto admiraba en su señor, aquello que lo encanto en un principio, cuando apenas pudo verlo, imponente, imparable, aun en medio del celo, su amado era la imagen misma de la fuerza y la belleza masculina.

— ¿Cómo piensas lograr eso?

Violate nunca hasta ese momento había decidido hablarle y creía que pensaba como muchos otros que él no era más que un perro faldero que se protegía bajo las alas de su señor, creía que lo veían más como un mayordomo que como un guerrero, pero eso no le importaba, ni siquiera cuando la bruja le decía perro rabioso e intentaba humillarlo frente a su dragón, porque él sabía que todos ellos estaban celosos de su puesto, de ser él quien poseía semejante regalo.

Aun el juez Minos codiciaba el poder que su amado le obsequiaba vida tras vida, el afecto genuino que su Wyvern sentía por él, su omega, su compañero y su señor, al que seguiría hasta el fin del mundo sólo por la promesa de tenerle unos cuantos días, pero no solo eso, para poder admirarlo como nadie jamás podría hacerlo.

— Tengo mis propios medios Violate.

Fue su única respuesta al darse la media vuelta para poder ver al omega de Aiacos de frente, quien seguía recargada en la pared, demasiado segura de sí misma, con una sonrisa en sus labios y una actitud que parecía indicar que sabía algo que el no.

— Porque debes saber que mi señor Radamanthys no aceptaría a cualquiera en sus filas, mucho menos en su círculo interno, ni en su cama.

Ella asintió, muchos querían decir que la única razón por la cual Valentine era el espectro más cercano a Radamanthys, con la clase de cercanía que ella disfrutaba con su alfa, era por su belleza, tal vez por su sumisión, la enfermiza lealtad que demostraba por el juez y no por su dios, la misma clase de lealtad que ella le brindaba a su juez de cabello negro.

— Aiacos teme por la seguridad de Radamanthys, me dijo que debía decirte lo que sabe, ya que piensa que no querrías escucharlo a él, sino a un espectro que sepa por lo que estas pasando, el amor imposible que sientes por tu señor, el mismo que supera al que le profesamos a nuestro dios, una blasfemia con la cual somos felices.

Valentine asintió, Aiacos estaba en lo correcto, el único que le inspiraba confianza era su señor y fue astuto al mandar a Violate, ya que ella estaba en su posición, era un espectro enamorado de uno de los jueces del inframundo cuya lealtad estaba comprometida.

— Te escucho.

Violate asintió pero se detuvo en un instante, fundiéndose en las sombras para pasar desapercibida, ya que sintió más que ver, al intruso que de pronto ingreso en ese pasillo, quien era nada menos que Lune de Balrog, quien algunos pensaban debía ser el amante de Minos, su belleza era reconocida en todo el inframundo.

— Valentine de la Arpía… justo la persona que estaba buscando.

El espectro de cabellera rosa al ver que Lune lo estaba buscando con dos cartas, no se inmuto, adivinando que estas eran obra del mismo demente creador del laberinto del Minotauro, el que esperaba no creyera que por algún motivo estaba dispuesto a darle la espalda a su señor, abandonándolo a su locura y a sus tormentos.

— Minos te envía.

Pronuncio al ver que Lune se detenía a pocos pasos, ignorante de la presencia de Violate a su lado, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, tal vez preguntándose que había en especial en él que podía competir con el primer juez del inframundo, imaginándose la dolorosa muerte que tendría en sus manos cuando se realizara la justa.

— Mi señor Minos quiere que recapacites, aun piensa que existe cierta utilidad en ti para el ejército de nuestro glorioso dios Hades, así que me envía con estas cartas, una para ti, la otra para Radamanthys.

Valentine recibió las cartas con cierta calma, la misma que antecede a las tormentas, furioso por la simple idea de abandonar a su señor en las despreciables garras de ese grifo, cuando él no lo cuidaría, nadie más lo merecía a su lado, nadie veía su valor, su nobleza, solamente él y eso estaba bien, de lo contrario, muchos más querrían robarle a su omega, que también era su señor, quien comandaba su vida, a quien se entregaría por toda la eternidad por la simple promesa de tenerle.

— No te vayas tan rápido Lune.

El espectro de Balrog se detuvo, dando media vuelta para observar con extrañeza como Valentine abría primero la carta que le era dedicada a su señor, faltándole el respeto que se merecía, leyéndola lo que pensó eran tres veces antes de lanzarla por la ventana.

Una carta que estaba escrita con la sangre del ultimo efebo que uso para su entretenimiento, lineas rojizas en un papel blanco cuya firma era el sello que caracterisaba al primer juez del inframundo, cuyas palabras a pesar de ser destruidas seguian molestando a Valentine.

"Radamanthys"

"Tal vez para ti solo soy un monstruo, un demente y un traidor, pero yo te amo, te amo con la locura que solo dos entes como nosotros pueden amar, somos hijos de dioses, ni tu ni yo somos iguales a esos brutos e indignos alfas y omegas nacidos de cualquier vulgar humano, en nuestras venas corre sangre divina, mi querdio hermano menor"

"Y yo se que tu estas hecho para mi, te veo, te siento, tus ojos amarillos me queman y tu cuerpo danzando en la batalla me enloquece, sueño con el día en que pueda disfrutarlo, tenerte solo para mi"

"Hermano, mi deseo, mi omega"

"Tu me has robado todo el control, como fuego que incendia mi alma, mis sentidos buscan una cura y tu sabes que la tienes, este deseo que me corrompe me convierte me ha convertido en un pecador que dispuesto se sumergira en el abismo con tal de poseerte"

"Es tu culpa mi condena, tu me has hecho esto, tu me has seducido"

"Apiádate de mi, no dejes que este fuego siga consumiéndome y tendré piedad de él"

"Destruiré a tu arpía si no me brindas tu calor, si no me concedes tu cuerpo y aceptas tu culpa, si no eres mio, solamente mio"

"Acéptame o mátalo"

La suya ni siquiera la miro antes de lanzarla también a los vientos enloquecidos del inframundo, los que incendiaron el pergamino en cuestión de segundos.

— Supongo que ese demente espera una respuesta.

Lune apretó los dientes al escuchar esas palabras, de pronto Valentine parecía demasiado peligroso, no era que hubiera cambiado repentinamente por otra criatura u otro ser, aun seguía siendo el mismo alfa delicado que Radamanthys llevaba a su cama, sino que sus gestos y su cosmos ligeramente se modificaron a causa de la rabia ciega que sentía.

No obstante ese pequeño espectro nunca lo había atemorizado, así que avanzando algunos pasos en su dirección, llevando una de sus manos a su látigo, trato de evocar la misma clase de aura, logrando que Valentine arqueara una ceja, retándolo a que pronunciara aquello que deseaba.

— Elige bien cual será tu respuesta Valentine, Minos de Grifo no toma los insultos a la ligera.

Valentine asintió, por un momento fingió pensar cuál sería su respuesta, sin embargo, avanzando un solo paso, intimidando de cierta forma a Lune, aunque el espectro de cabello rosa era más bajo que el Balrog, guardo silencio algunos segundos.

— Sangre y fuego.

Lune al principio no entendía que era lo que Valentine le estaba diciendo, hasta que la arpía lo ataco, casi lanzándolo al abismo llameante que sobrevolaban en ese preciso instante, que era uno de los múltiples y antinaturales ríos que cruzaban el inframundo, el Fleguetonte, comprendió que le estaba diciendo.

— Le prometo que tendrá suficiente sangre y fuego para una eternidad si se atreve a tocar a mi amado señor Radamanthys, eso debes decirle, Balrog.

Valentine lo soltó inmediatamente, escuchando como Lune retrocedía algunos pasos, observándolo como si hubiera perdido la razón, tal vez así lo era, el amor que sentía por su señor Radamanthys era sin duda una locura.

— ¡Eres un demente!

Pronuncio casi gritando, marchándose inmediatamente a los pies de su amo, quien era un estúpido si creía que permitiría que lo separaran de su omega, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, sólo él amaba a su señor y mientras le quedara un asomo de vida, nunca permitiría que se lo arrebataran.

— Eso fue sin duda diferente.

Violate abandono la protección de las sombras, estaba impresionada por semejante muestra de lealtad, pero también por aquella valentía, segura que el espectro de cabello rosa no podría cumplir su promesa, no tenía el poder para ello.

— ¿Y bien?

Pregunto de pronto, tranquilo, como si no hubiera amenazado al espectro más poderoso del inframundo, ni al más cercano al dios Hades, el que sin duda tenía el apoyo de su dios, no así Radamanthys, mucho menos él.

— ¿Qué información tenías que darme?

Violate al escuchar esa pregunta sonrió, comprendiendo que era lo que tanto le gustaba a Radamanthys de su arpía, quien la miraba expectante, ansioso por regresar a los aposentos de su señor, seguro que su visita a esa bruja despreciable había resultado como era de esperarse.

Pandora disfrutaba humillando a su señor, el entregarlo a su hermano mitológico sería un nuevo insulto y otro castigo injustificado, tal vez su amado señor no lo sabía pero Minos era un hombre muy sádico, el que trataría de quebrarlo con sus juegos perversos.

Un acto que debería ser castigado porque Radamanthys era sin duda el juez más leal a su dios Hades, aquel que siempre se sacrificaba por su bienestar, haciendo a un lado su cuerpo o sus propios placeres, entregandose a su dios como no se habia entregado a él hasta ese día.

— Minos siempre ha deseado a Radamanthys, el tenerlo bajo su dominio fue una de las razones para servirle a nuestro dios Hades y parece que por fin se ha atrevido a pronunciar en voz alta su mayor pecado.

***21***

Oneiros se alejo de Cid para que pudiera recuperarse, cerrando las puertas detrás de si observando el cielo que ahora surcado por relámpagos rojizos le hacían recordar el inframundo, así como la primera ocasión en la cual ese dios le visito para ofrecerle su ayuda.

Era el mismo que ataco los campos Elíseos muchas guerras atrás, aterrorizando a las ninfas de su tío, quienes corrieron presas de pánico al verlo aterrizar en aquellos prados, de la misma forma en que él presencio su llegada.

Ese dios no era lo que los humanos pensaban se trataba de Amor, esta criatura era la representación de la furia, de la guerra, un alter ego de ares, su armadura tenía extraños motivos, aquellos eran corazones retorcidos que parecían hechos de plumas, las alas del dios estaban encendidas de fuego rojo, tan alto como todos los dioses, fuerte, impresionante.

El arco negro como su armadura, su carcaj conteniendo flechas negras y rojas lo traía a la espalda, no lo desenfundo aunque los cuatro parecían dispuestos a herirlo, sus ojos eran lo único que podía verse de su rostro y su cabello rojo, encrespado le llegaba hasta los hombros, era sin duda un guerrero poderoso.

— ¿Estás seguro que atacarme es lo más prudente?

Pregunto la amalgama perversa entre la lujuria y la guerra, esperando paciente por una respuesta suya, pero esta nunca llego, porque de pronto Amor, o Eros, como tú desearas llamarle mostró unas flechas doradas, dos de ellas.

Porque traigo regalos para ambos.

Su hermana usaría su flecha en el momento adecuado, pero él no deseaba utilizarla, eso destruiría la esencia de su espada y le restaría filo a su hoja, lo que el dios del sueño necesitaba era a su omega justo como lo era en ese momento, hermoso, poderoso y mortal.

No aquello en lo que se convertiría de ser herido por la flecha dorada del dios Eros, una de las ultimas a juzgar por el color de las flechas a su espalda, todas ellas eran diferentes, tal vez, porque su enojo iba en aumento.

Como su propia molestia al ver que aquella maravillosa espada seguía firme en su lealtad hacia ese arquero, ese miserable alfa que lo dejaba en medio del celo, ignorando a su omega sólo para poder cuidar de su diosa débil, la de la sabiduría que parecía nunca aprendía nada de sus errores.

Oneiros regreso a las habitaciones de Cid para ver que su celo iba en aumento, la fiebre que con forme pasaba el tiempo iba volviéndose cada vez más dolorosa, a pesar de la sangre perdida podía ver que las gotas de sudor cubrían su cuerpo, que un bulto asomaba entre sus piernas, notar su humedad.

El dios del sueño se relamió los labios al verle tan desesperado y caminando unos cuantos pasos, se sentó en su cama, en el borde del colchón como ya lo había hecho varias veces.

Recorriendo primero sus piernas con delicadeza escuchando el gemido de su amado al sentir sus dedos, subiendo sólo un poco para posarse en sus muslos torneados, sonriendo al pensar que esta pobre alma nunca tendría que sufrir otro celo desatendido, tal vez no por quien deseaba, pero si por alguien que conocía muy bien cuáles eran sus puntos erógenos, que hacer para bajar su fiebre.

Sin embargo, esa ocasión sería la primera en aquella vida, que no tenía porque apresurarse, estaban en un lugar seguro, nadie los atacaría en ese templo prestado y si su omega despertaba, no podría hacer nada para detenerlo, sólo gemir en sus brazos.

Oneiros seguía vestido recorriendo sus muslos pero necesitaba un poco más y con lentitud, elevo un poco su mano, recorriendo su erección lentamente recibiendo otro gemido que llamo su atención, haciendo que sus ojos se posaran en ese rostro que lo torturaba desde su juventud, por tantas vidas que ya no podía esperar más.

El, un dios que se jactaba de su frialdad necesitaba poseer a su amada espada, a su dulce omega como era su derecho y de pronto, atreviéndose a llegar un poco más trato de llevar sus dedos a la humedad entre sus piernas.

Aquel sitio que nunca antes había sido conquistado, esa hermosa flor que solo para él se había abierto en cada una de sus vidas, porque la diosa Hera podía decir lo que quisiera sobre su alfa elegido, quien lo amaba, era el, quien le daba lo que necesitaba era él, a quien debería pertenecerle era a él.

Sin embargo, Cid despertó antes de que pudiera tocarlo, retorciéndose para tratar de liberarse, mordiendo su labio con fuerza e intentando llevar su única mano a su pecho para separarlo de su cuerpo, aterrado al sentir el placer que siempre le brindaba en sueños, celo con celo, desde que iniciaron hacia más de seis años.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!

Oneiros no lo soltó en un principio besando su cuello con delicadeza, pero no siguió su camino, en vez de eso se poso en su cintura, recorriéndole con demasiada firmeza, recostándose a lado de su espada, quien se alejo algunos centímetros, todo lo que las cadenas le permitieron moverse.

— ¿A mí me dices maldito bastardo?

Pregunto sosteniendo el brazo donde su mano había sido cortada, como si estuviera arrepentido de haberlo lastimado, recorriendo poco tiempo después su mejilla, relamiéndose los labios cuando Cid no le dijo nada, pero su mirada fría, esta vez cargada de furia hubiera sido suficiente para que cualquier otro corriera presa de pánico, pero el unicamente se limito a sonreír.

— ¿Recuerdas mi cosmos no es verdad?

Cid apretó los dientes, eso era cierto, de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender el cosmos de su enemigo le era familiar, tanto que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a su cercanía, aunque no se trataba de su alfa, no era su compañero, su cuerpo no debería excitarse con sus manos.

— Lo que no entiendo es porque te resistes a recordar tu pasado, a ver lo cierto de mis palabras, mi dulce espada, tu sabes que yo he sido el herrero de tu arma durante los últimos siglos, yo te he ayudado a perfeccionarla, te he atendido en cada uno de tus celos desde que tienes edad para sentir placer, yo soy tu alfa, al menos, el que ostentaría ese puesto con orgullo.

Oneiros al ver que no decía nada al respecto se alejo de su omega, caminando en dirección de una pequeña caja de madera labrada, un recuerdo que había mantenido consigo desde la primera vez que pelearon durante una de las guerras contra la diosa de la sabiduría en las cuales su padre les obligaba a participar.

— Aun conservo esto desde la primera ocasión que nuestros caminos se cruzaron Cid, esto fue tuyo.

Lo que le mostró Oneiros no era otra cosa más que un fragmento tela roja, pero no porque fuera de ese color, sino porque se tiño con la sangre de su omega la primera batalla que compartieron, en la cual casi fue destruido, pero como en esta ocasión logro derrotarle de la misma forma, cortando su mano para que su espada no pudiera seguir brillando.

— Esto aún conserva el color de tu sangre, la primera que tome en el campo de batalla.

Cid estaba sentado, su espalda recargada contra la pared, ignorando su celo con serenidad, observando el trapo con detenimiento, sin creer una sola palabra que era pronunciada por sus labios.

— Lamento haber cortado tu mano, pero esa era la única forma en la cual puedo obligarte a escucharme, porque tu lealtad a esa diosa te ciega tanto como tu amor no correspondido por ese arquero.

En ese momento Cid sonrió, como si encontrara graciosas sus palabras, sus ojos que tenían el filo de su espada no perdían uno solo de sus movimientos, esperando el momento justo en que tratara de acercarse a él de nuevo.

— Aunque sé que sin importar lo que diga, tu honor te hará levantar tu mano en contra mía, pero no en contra de ese sucio arquero que te ignora, que se alejo de ti en el santuario de Athena como si te trataras de una enfermedad.

Oneiros sabía cómo herir a Cid, o eso creía al menos, porque vio que por un momento su rostro se quebró, mostrando el dolor que sentía al saberse rechazado por su amado.

— Lo vi todo mi dulce espada… lo he visto tantas veces que ya no importa el nombre de ese arquero, su actitud contigo siempre es la misma.

Cid no demostró su dolor, no le dejaría ver cuánto le dolía recordar el rechazo de Sisyphus, como a pesar de comprender que era un omega, que estaba en celo, se aparto, no sólo eso, en las escaleras del santuario le ignoro, sin importarle que en ese mismo instante se le hubiera entregado de tan solo recibir una señal suya.

— Tu aroma es exquisito, como ninguno que haya presenciado jamás.

Susurro el dios del sueño, manteniendo su distancia, recordando lo que había visto esa misma noche, seguro que Cid lo hacía de la misma forma, pero en el supuesto de que quisiera ignorarlo, él se lo recordaría.

— Tan sublime que controla mis sentidos, nubla mi mente y de no ser un dios me abalanzaría sobre tu cuerpo para tomar el placer de tu carne joven, hermosa, caliente, sumergirme entre tus piernas para conocer el paraíso que se me ha negado.

Cid se alejo un poco más tratando de quebrar las cadenas, pero era imposible, sólo las espadas de la armadura de libra lograrían cortarlas porque esas ligeras cadenas de oro, tan delicadas como una pieza de joyería de ornato eran la obra de Hefesto.

— Pero tu arquero que hizo al sentir semejante delicia, como si te tratases de un peligro, ignorando tu belleza se aparto, te dio la espalda cuando tu le hubieras dejado actuar cada uno de sus deseos con tu cuerpo, después de todo lo has esperado por vidas enteras para que ahora que sabe que eres su omega, su otra mitad, simplemente no le interese.

Esas mismas cadenas estaban hechas de la red con la cual Hefesto, el herrero de los dioses, logro desenmascarar la traición de la diosa del amor y el dios de la guerra, exhibirlos públicamente como dos bestias lujuriosas.

— Se aleje de ti para cuidar de su diosa Athena, ignorándote, sin importarle que un omega hermoso, poderoso y en celo puede estar en peligro estos días, tu cosmos no es la mitad de fuerte de lo que realmente es, tu cuerpo se prepara para la concepción, estas vulnerable.

Eran después de todo la obra del mismo dios que creo por encargo de Zeus las vasijas que guardaban a los dioses, aun la caja que Pandora abría guerra con guerra, haciéndolas irrompibles para cualquier mortal.

— Pero a tu arquero no le importas tú, él no te ama, ni siquiera te desea, porque de hacerlo no me daría la oportunidad de atender tu dolor año tras año, vida tras vida, tú lo sabes porque tu cosmos brilla con el mío, tú me reconoces.

Cid comenzó a revolverse en la cama tratando de romper las cadenas, pero era imposible, escuchando como ese sucio espectro se reía al verle desesperarse, tratar de huir de sus dolorosas palabras.

— Sabes que tengo razón, tu cuerpo me necesita, clama por mis caricias…

Oneiros sostuvo entonces el cabello de Cid y su barbilla para besarle, obligándolo a mantenerse quieto para él, sintiendo sus dientes encajarse en su labio pero ingresando su lengua en su boca en respuesta, gimiendo cuando su sabor inundo sus sentidos.

— Y yo, mi amada espada, te liberare de ese alfa descuidado, yo seré tu nuevo señor.

***22***

Hasgard había meditado que hacer respecto al collar que compro muchos años atrás, pensaba que el omega estaba a salvo si esa joya abandonaba el escaparate de aquella tienda, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.

Hola, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y hasta el momento las parejas originales van ganando, con dos excepciones, Oneiros y Aspros, aunque Minos tiene varios votos a su favor, junto a Regulus.

Les tengo las mismas preguntas de antes, las que estoy tomando en cuenta para los sucesos que vienen, pero debo decirles que por el momento, todos tienen las mismas posibilidades de vencer.

Así que...

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

¿Cuantos de ustedes desearian que hubiera dos capitulos por semana en vez de uno?

Y como ya llegamos a las 10000 lecturas en amor yaoi, a las primeras tres personas que dejen un comentario les cumplire un deseo en esta historia con cualquiera de las parejas, siempre y cuando no cambie el rumbo de la historia.

P.D. Si tienen alguna pregunta, con gusto puedo responderla si no contiene un spoiler.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el proximo capitulo.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***23***

Hasgard había meditado que hacer respecto al collar que compro muchos años atrás, pensaba que el omega estaba a salvo si esa joya abandonaba el escaparate de aquella tienda, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.

Aspros era un buen hombre, era poderoso y amable, pero aun así estaba irreconocible, era como si hubiera perdido la razón a causa de su amor no correspondido, como si el deseo de tener a su omega fuera tan fuerte que no le dejara pensar con claridad.

Decían que estaban creados para vivir con su otro par, que esa criatura siempre les terminaba encontrando, pero en este caso, su omega amaba a una rosa, tal vez, ni siquiera era su compañero y su amigo estaba actuando creyendo que podría usar su vinculo para unirlo a quien admiraba, no su verdadero omega.

Sisyphus al contrario, pensaba que podía ignorar su amor y el deseo que sentía por Cid, o que sintió por el hasta que actuó en contra de su diosa.

Hasgard estaba en contra de permanecer en el santuario, él debió acompañarlos, Sisyphus era su amigo, ellos habían sido criados juntos, Sisyphus, Aspros y él, por eso le dolía por lo que pasaban sus compañeros de armas.

Por esa razón comenzaba a tenerle miedo al collar que compro, el que tenía guardado en un cofre bajo llave, lejos de su mirada o sus manos, ni siquiera quería tocarlo, no deseaba perder la cabeza y buscar a una pobre criatura aterrada, para convertirla por la fuerza en su compañero, aunque más bien sería esclavo si no compartia su afecto.

Tal vez lo mejor era que no mantuviera esa joya por más tiempo, era demasiado peligroso que un hombre como él, quien tenía emociones como todos los demás la custodiara, por lo cual, lo mejor era dársela a otro guardián.

Hasgard tenía ordenes de permanecer en su templo, sin embargo, subió algunos escalones para buscar a esa persona que podría cuidar del collar sin caer en la tentación que un omega podía provocar.

Asmita como era su costumbre meditaba a esa hora del día, sus ojos cerrados, sus piernas cruzadas, sus manos enfrente de su pecho, como si fuera ajeno a ese mundo, pero Hasgard sabía que lo sintió apenas dio un paso en su templo.

— ¿Que haces aquí?

Le pregunto aun en la misma postura, Hasgard se sentó enfrente suyo con la cajita de madera entre sus manos, en ese pesado cofre estaba oculto el collar que encontró muchos años atrás, el que compro pensando en el bienestar del pobre omega que vendió su regalo de nacimiento.

— Hakurei nos ha ordenado permanecer en nuestros templos.

Le informo Asmita, aun demasiado tranquilo, Hasgard asintió, recordando el cambio en sus amigos, respirando hondo antes de colocar la cajita de madera frente al hombre más cercano a dios, quien seguramente sabría que hacer con ella.

— Compre esto hace unos años, quien sea que lo vendió debió estar desesperado, darle su regalo de nacimiento a unos simples usureros, es algo tan triste.

Asmita supuso que se trataba de un collar de algún omega que necesitaba dinero, ellos tenían pocas oportunidades de conseguir alguna clase de trabajo que tuviera alguna remuneracion, los pocos que habia eran insuficientes y algunas veces les condenaban a vender sus cuerpos a cambio de algunas monedas, las reglas de los hombres y no las de los dioses les hacían vulnerables.

— Es el collar de un omega.

Hasgard asintió abriéndolo para que Asmita pudiera verlo, un collar del color de las llamas con lo que parecía un ave en su interior, una piedra hermosa, que Hasgard no encontraba particularmente interesante, pero el joven rubio pensó que su poder era sin duda, reconfortante.

— Pensé que le estaba haciendo un favor a ese omega, pero en realidad, me doy cuenta que no es así...

Asmita detuvo su meditación, escuchando con atención las palabras de Hasgard sintiendo su miedo por lastimar a un inocente, usar su cosmos en su contra, Tauro era sin duda un hombre ejemplar.

— No quiero lastimar a ningún omega, no deseo destruir su inocencia ni mi honor, así que lo mejor, es que tu lo conserves y tu lo cuides.

Asmita arqueo una ceja sorprendido, sin entender a que se refería Hasgard, quien empujo la cajita en su dirección con un gesto adusto, tragando un poco de saliva, como si el collar fuera una serpiente o un ente malevolo, una tentacion que no estaba dispuesto a ignorar.

— Aspros es un buen hombre, pero la fiebre le domina, Sisyphus teme perderse en su deseo por Cid...

Asmita sintió un cosquilleo en las puntas de sus dedos, el collar era un extraño punto luminoso, el cual podía ver aun con sus ojos cerrados, al mismo tiempo escuchaba un sonido que no podría describir aunque tuviera la facultad de la sabiduría perfecta al ser el hombre más cercano a Dios, de comprender todo a su alrededor.

— ¿Como sabes que yo no actuare de la forma en que temes hacerlo?

Aquella pregunta llamo la atención de Hasgard, quien guardo silencio de pronto, lo único que comprendía era que Asmita era mucho más fuerte que él, así que lo mejor era que la custodiara el, quien era el hombre mas cercano a dios, una representacion de Buda, alguien que no se dejaria derrotar por sus deseos, porque sabía que los omegas no eran culpables de los pecados de los alfas.

— Porque tu eres un hombre santo, Asmita, yo se que tu no te dejaras seducir por la lujuria, en cambio, yo no me siento tan fuerte.

Asmita negó aquello, esa actitud era la prueba irrefutable de la bondad de Hasgard, de lo contrario querría quedarse con el collar que compro, esperando por el omega como si se tratase de una pieza de cacería, una simple presa.

— Y piensas que yo sí soportarte mi propia oscuridad.

Hasgard asintió, sosteniendo la cadena del collar para dársela en las manos, esperando que Asmita pudiera encontrar un mejor lugar donde guardarla que no fuera ese pequeño cofre que uno de los huérfanos que cuidaba le regalo.

— Lo se, tu eres un buen hombre.

Pronuncio sosteniendo la muñeca de Asmita, para que recibiera el collar, por un momento el santo de virgo quiso alejarse, pero de pronto, al sentir el electrizante contacto de aquella insignificante piedra se paro el tiempo, sus músculos se negaron a moverse.

Al mismo tiempo que la joya en sus manos, el collar de aquel omega perdido en alguna parte cambiaba de color, el ave que hasta ese momento tenía las alas cerradas, las abrió con un estallido de energía, cambiando la oscuridad por la luz, era en efecto un fénix, cuyas plumas se convirtieron en un collar, un rosario de perlas doradas.

Hasgard jadeo al ver la transformación de aquella pieza de joyería, Asmita sintió de pronto como si estuviera completo, una extraña felicidad inundo sus sentidos, la cual hizo que sonriera con verdadero afecto.

Sin embargo, esa felicidad se fue llenando de melancolía, al saber que ese omega estaba perdido, que tal vez jamas podría verlo, pero una euforia, un extraño regocijo fue tomando su lugar, al saber, que existía alguien para el en alguna parte del mundo, que no estaba solo y que su otra mitad, seguramente también lo buscaba.

Poco después, sus músculos por fin le escucharon y apretó los dedos con fuerza, custodiando su collar, cerrando los ojos para intentar calmarse, al mismo tiempo que Hasgard le ayudaba a mantenerse firme.

— ¿Has visto eso?

Le pregunto, pero no espero una respuesta porque sabía que no solo le había visto, también lo sintió, aquella energía volviéndose uno con él, de una forma que nunca pensó fuera posible.

— ¡Por Athena!

Pronuncio de pronto Hasgard, recordando todas las veces que Manigoldo peleo con Albafica por su collar, como Aspros deseaba encontrar el de su cangrejo y la forma en la cual Albafica se aferraba a su tesoro diciendo que era suyo, porque las rosas se lo habian regalado.

El cual tenía una calavera envuelta en pétalos de rosa, lo sabía porque Aspros se quejaba de esa horrible forma y en más de una ocasión el propio Shion dijo que esa era la apariencia que tenía el collar de Albafica, el que debía ser el suyo.

No obstante, estaban las rosas, eso significaba Albafica, estaba seguro, después la calavera, el Yomotsu, la fuerza vital de Manigoldo, la calavera y la rosa, el veneno y la muerte, los dos formando una sola imagen.

Como el ave se transformo en un fénix protegido por un rosario, su omega sería un ave poderosa e inmortal, pero estaría protegida por la sabiduría de Asmita, quien estaba seguro le brindaría paz.

Si cerraba los ojos, podía recordar el collar de Kardia, el cual era un escorpión de color azul, protegido por los cristales de hielo, tal vez, su pequeño no tendría la enfermedad de su padre pero si su fuerza.

— Eso quiere decir que Aspros no es su alfa...

Asmita colgó el collar en su cuello, negando aquella información con un movimiento de su cabeza, estaba seguro que Aspros ya lo sabía, que ya lo intuía como Shion debía comprender la clase de unión que existía entre la rosa y el cangrejo.

— Ya debe saberlo, pero no debe importarle.

Hasgard respiro hondo, Asmita debía tener razón y aunque le dijera lo que vio, eso lo único que haría sería poner en peligro a la rosa, por lo cual, esperaba que hubiera alguna forma de evitar que su amigo lastimara a esa pareja.

— ¿Que podemos hacer?

Pregunto, era un hombre sencillo con un estricto código de justicia, quien esperaba una respuesta que seguramente no le gustaría, porque en realidad no había nada que pudieran hacer, al menos, no por el momento.

— Lo mejor es que regreses a tu templo.

Hasgard asintió, pero se dijo que no permitiría que Aspros cayera aun más bajo, él era un buen hombre, sólo estaba enamorado de un omega que no era él suyo, ignorando que en cualquier momento, en algún lugar, su verdadero compañero lo necesitaba a su lado.

— Asmita...

Asmita se levanto del suelo, ocultando el collar que de ser otra persona portaría con orgullo, esperando por lo que Hasgard tenía que preguntarle o decirle.

— Esto que acaba de ocurrir es el milagro de la diosa Hera, no es verdad, lo que pasa cuando dos compañeros se encuentran, entonces...

Hasgard guardo silencio por algunos momentos, para después, darle la espalda, no sabía como finalizar lo que estaba por pronunciar.

— ¿Como pueden creer que esta unión puede forzarse?

Esa era una buena pregunta, pero carecía de la respuesta, tal vez era parte de la naturaleza humana, torcer los regalos divinos para hacer su voluntad, creando reglas injustas que les daban la oportunidad para tener lo que deseaban.

— Parece que solo es la naturaleza humana.

Respondió escuchando como Hasgard abandonaba esa habitación, suspirando cuando su viejo amigo salio de las sombras, buscando el collar en su cuello, cuyo cambio el también había admirado, pero no solo en Asmita, sino en la rosa y en el cubo de hielo.

— Parece que has encontrado a tu omega.

Susurro, no estaba demasiado emocionado, después de todo había visto como su hermano estaba perdiendo la razón, como Shion estaba obsesionado con la rosa y como su amado se veía a sus espaldas con su alfa.

— Sólo encontré nuestro collar, no a mi compañero, las dos cosas son muy diferentes.

Defteros asintió, aun recordaba ver a la rosa discutiendo con su padre, hablando de como su omega llegaría a él, como el cangrejo no le reconoció, no corrió a sus brazos, en vez de eso quiso recuperar su collar, aunque fuera por la fuerza.

— Sisyphus es inocente, yo lo vi todo...

Le informo al joven santo de virgo, quien parecía sorprendido, hasta el momento ningúno creía que Shion pudiera mentir, pero si Defteros lo decía, en ese caso, debía ser cierto.

— ¿Quien fue?

Defteros se cruzo de brazos, eran muy difíciles de describir, dos de ellos gigantes, el otro un hombre con unas cimitarras, el que parecía ser un alfa, uno que miraba al patriarca como su hermano lo hacia con su cangrejo.

— Dos gigantes y un hombre con cimitarras, Shion estaba presente, pero no hizo nada.

Era imposible que Shion, el joven alumno de Hakurei fuera un traidor, él era un guerrero intachable y Asmita no quería creer que el joven prodigio pudiera ser corrompido, que su deseo fuera capaz de hacerlo un traidor.

— Es peor de lo que Sage temía, Shion es poderoso, casi invencible y si logran hacerse con el campo de rosas, no habrá nada que podamos hacer para vencerles.

***24***

Aspros se detuvo en las escaleras del santuario para recuperar un poco de aire, retomando su camino dejando pequeñas manchas de sangre, subiendo con demasiada lentitud, sonriendo al saber que pronto sus sueños se cumplirían.

Hakurei a diferencia de Sage comprendía su dolor, había escuchado sus plegarias y le había concedido la oportunidad para domar a su omega, como debía hacerse, para después curar sus heridas, demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo buen proveedor que sería.

Sage le había negado la mano de su omega por última ocasión, pensó derrumbándose en el templo de Tauro, quien al verlo inmediatamente lo cargo entre sus brazos, lo llevaría con Hakurei, el sabría qué hacer.

Mientras que Aspros se sumía en la oscuridad recordando su visita al primero, quien estaba arreglando una armadura, enfocado en su trabajo, el que realizaba con maestría, haciendo que se preguntara porque no era el patriarca, cuando era el primero, el alfa, el mejor de los dos.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo Aspros?

Aspros ingreso con una expresión sería, Sage le había negado la mano de Manigoldo, diciéndole que una vez que su cangrejo aceptara estar a su lado en ese momento les daría la bendición para empezar su familia, su vida juntos, pero antes de eso, tenía completamente prohibido acercarse a él, actuar como cualquier alfa lo hubiera hecho de no tener su fuerza de voluntad, haciendo que se preguntara si no podía estar cerca de su lindo cangrejo, como podía hacerle ver que los dos tenían que estar juntos, lo mucho que lo amaba.

— Ya no se qué hacer…

Susurro, lleno de pena, logrando que Hakurei le prestara toda su atención preguntándose a que se refería con eso, si en verdad Sage seguía negándole la mano de Manigoldo, quien estaría seguro bajo su cuidado, comprendiendo lo que ese testarudo omega no, que su amor era sincero y que siempre debían convencer a sus compañeros de aceptarlos, ellos por alguna razón siempre les temían, a sus alfas, a sus dueños, por quienes debían consagrarse, para quienes habían sido creados.

— Temo que perderé la razón y Sage no se apiada de mi, sabe que amo a Manigoldo, que le daré todo lo que necesita, que lo protegeré y atenderé durante los celos, que nadie podrá lastimarlo mientras que yo esté a su lado, pero aun así me niega el descansó, se niega a permitirme tenerlo en mis brazos.

Hakurei abandono sus herramientas en la mesita cercana, colocando sus manos en sus hombros, pero eso no le hacía sentir mejor, sólo desesperar mucho más, necesitaba a Manigoldo consigo, su cuerpo debajo del suyo, su aroma en el ambiente, su belleza desnuda en su cama, viviendo en su templo, justo como se suponía que debía ser, quería hijos suyos que tendrían el poder de los ancianos, gemelos que transitarían entre mundos, sólo esa ventaja debería ser suficiente para que le dejaran tener a su omega, pero no, Sage los odiaba.

— Sage tiene sus razones para hacerte aguardar, cuando Manigoldo comprenda su destino, lo mucho que lo amas, estoy seguro que se entregara a ti por su propia voluntad, pero antes de eso, tienes que ser paciente, los omegas tienden a temernos, eso es algo natural de este ciclo.

Aspros asintió, lo que veía en los ojos de Manigoldo era temor, pero estaba seguro que no era miedo a lo que pudiera hacerle durante los celos, sino por el contrario, le temía al deseo que sentía por él, creyendo que perdería su libertad, pero no era así, el deseaba al santo más fuerte a su lado, al mejor omega del santuario como su compañero, al que por mucho tiempo le admiro, a ese pequeño que recibió la primera noche que piso el santuario, su omega, su compañero, su cangrejito.

— Pero que hay si no me acepta nunca, si decide seguir los pasos de su hermano, yo no soy tan fuerte para soportar toda una vida sin mí omega.

Hakurei tenía que comprenderlo, él era un alfa, él fue quien les dijo de aquellos ciclos, de lo que siempre pasaba, como los omegas les rehuían para después entregarse a ellos, ser suyos, darles hijos, atenderlos como ellos los protegerían de cualquier otro alfa que los deseara para ellos mismos.

Lo único que le faltaba era el collar de su omega, pero él estaba solo, escapo de una aldea destruida por los espectros, esa joya debía estar en los escombros y aunque muchas veces trato de buscarla, todavía no tenía suerte, pero debería estar allí esperando por él, para que pudiera tener a su omega, a su cangrejo.

— Sage lo dejo a mi cuidado, pero de pronto me lo arrebato, como si no valiera nada su promesa, como si mi amor fuera una enfermedad y mi deseo algo inmoral.

Hakurei asintió, no dudaba que Sage hubiera realizado una orden tan cruel, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que sufría el santo de géminis, cuyo dolor podía ser remediado con una orden suya, sólo tenía que decirle a Manigoldo que se entregara a él, no era un sacrificio tan grande, no si Aspros, el gentil muchacho podía perder la razón debido a la potencia de su deseo.

— Se lo suplico, tenga piedad de mí, yo lo amo.

Su propio hermano ya había hecho padecer a un alfa por ese dolor, al que debió ser su compañero, alejándose de él durante los celos, desperdiciando su sangre lemuriana, un regalo raro, siendo que los omegas eran demasiado escasos entre los suyos.

— Estoy seguro que él ha aconsejado a su alumno para que me rechace, de que otra forma Manigoldo se me resiste y se esconde en el templo de piscis para que yo no pueda tocarlo.

Itia perdió la razón por culpa suya, tal vez de no ser tan cruel, de habérsele entregado como debió hacerlo en un principio, no habría sido seducido por las mariposas del inframundo, él no podía permitir que eso le pasara al gentil santo de géminis, al poderoso Aspros, todo por que el alumno de su hermano quería seguir sus pasos, negar su esencia, su deber, así que si Sage no tomaba la decisión correcta, lo haría él por el bienestar de ambos, el gentil muchacho tendría a su omega y este seria protegido por el futuro patriarca.

— Hoy inicia el celo de Manigoldo.

Pronuncio de pronto Hakurei, Aspros lo sabía, su aroma lo estaba volviendo loco y creía que ya no podría soportarlo más, necesitaba de ese cangrejo entre sus brazos, él sabía que lo terminaría amando después de que concibieran a sus primeros hijos, ya que según decían, los santos de géminis por lo general siempre nacían en pares, sus pequeños tenían que ser gemelos forzosamente.

— Lo sé, creo que perderé la razón si no puedo aliviar este dolor.

Hakurei asintió, no deseaba que eso pasara y Manigoldo ya había rechazado su deber por demasiado tiempo, él ya no era un niño, tenía que comprender que su actuar era incorrecto, tenía que embarazarse antes de que diera inicio la guerra santa, era muy poco lo que se le pedía, sin contar que una vez que pudiera yacer con Aspros, comprendería lo mucho que lo amaban, que su protección era lo mejor que pudo pasarle.

— Tienes permiso de realizar una cacería, si logras poseerlo durante su celo será tuyo, sólo te pido que no te sobrepases con la fuerza, trata de ser gentil con él, después de todo, es el alumno de Sage y no quiero que mi hermano se moleste mucho más de lo que ya lo hará cuando sepa que me apiade de ti, con la edad él tiende a ser demasiado obstinado en este asunto en particular.

Aspros asintió, marchándose con la esperanza de poseer a su omega después de su larga espera, sin embargo, había perdido demasiada sangre, faltaban pocas horas para el final del celo de su omega, ya nada podría lograrse en ese año.

— ¡Aspros!

Escucho la voz de Hakurei, al mismo tiempo que era colocado en una cama, en donde comenzaron a atender sus heridas, pero su mente, toda su atención se concentraba en su derrota, en Manigoldo, que en esos momentos se encontraba en los brazos de Albafica, a quien mataría de ser necesario, su omega debía estar seguro.

— Resiste muchacho, todo va a estar bien.

Aspros tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Hakurei, tenía que decirle acerca de Cid, porque no estaba a su lado, que le había ocurrido.

— Cid… el está muerto, yo trate de ayudarle pero no pude hacer nada… son demasiado poderosos…

Aspros de pronto estaba inconsciente, había perdido demasiada sangre y las heridas que tenía en su pecho eran graves, Hakurei no sabía si podría sobrevivir aquella noche, primero su hermano, después Cid, ahora el santo de géminis, el pobre muchacho que ya había sufrido suficiente por culpa de Manigoldo.

Su omega que insistía en fingir ser un alfa, a sus espaldas se encontraban dos santos menores, cuyas armaduras de bronce eran lo mejor a lo que podían aspirar, betas que hasta ese momento admiraban al joven Aspros, que parecían perturbados al verlo tan grave.

Después de aquella derrota y la tortura por la cual Manigoldo le hacía pasar, el pobre alfa bien podía perder su fuego interno, tal vez la razón, todo por culpa de su hermano, quien de haber actuado como dictaba su deber, habría logrado asegurar la existencia de las nuevas generaciones.

Pero ya nada podía lograrse, ni siquiera la curativa presencia de su omega en aquella habitación lograría el milagro, pero al menos, el joven santo de géminis no moriría solo, se dijo en silencio, decidido a realizar lo correcto, aunque fuera ya demasiado tarde.

— ¡Vayan por Manigoldo!

Les ordeno de pronto a los tres santos de bronce que se encontraban a sus espaldas, quienes asintieron, seguramente aun estaban cerca, en el templo de Piscis, en donde Manigoldo trataría de causar un alboroto, desobedeciendo sus ordenes, ese santo era excesivamente problemático.

Solo Sage encontraba refrescantes sus nefastas actitudes, como el desprecio que mostraba por su alfa, su descarada actitud hacia los demás y su deseo visible por el santo de Piscis, por el que más de uno suspiraban, quien a su vez, sólo arriesgaba a Manigoldo con el veneno de su sangre, a nadie más, un acto que no hablaba de amor sino de descuido hacia su compañero de armas.

***25***

— Degel… préstame atención.

Degel inmediatamente se detuvo al escuchar que su escorpión se quejaba de que no le hacía caso, como si eso fuera posible se dijo en silencio, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Hola, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y hasta el momento las parejas originales van ganando, con dos excepciones, Oneiros y Aspros, aunque Minos tiene varios votos a su favor, junto a Regulus.

Les tengo las mismas preguntas de antes, las que estoy tomando en cuenta para los sucesos que vienen, pero debo decirles que por el momento, todos tienen las mismas posibilidades de vencer.

Así que...

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

¿Cuantos de ustedes desearian que hubiera dos capitulos por semana en vez de uno?

Y como ya llegamos a las 10000 lecturas en amor yaoi, a las primeras tres personas que dejen un comentario les cumplire un deseo en esta historia con cualquiera de las parejas, siempre y cuando no cambie el rumbo de la historia.

Los que se ganaron su deseo son:

Loisceless, Yami Kagamine, Moridakay, grimmyschiffer, Ashir, Nashira y Anonimo.

Todos los que me dejaron un comentario en el capitulo anterior.

E intentare actualizar dos veces por semana, una el lunes, otra el jueves, dependiendo de la recepcion que siga teniendo la historia.

Sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el proximo capitulo.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***25***

— Degel… préstame atención.

Degel inmediatamente se detuvo al escuchar que su escorpión se quejaba de que no le hacía caso, como si eso fuera posible se dijo en silencio, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— Como si pudiera dejar de mirarte en algún momento.

Fue su rápida respuesta, robándole un beso de pronto para mostrarle que estaba hablando en serio, jamas podría dejar de mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando eran unos pequeños entrenando por sus armaduras pudo lograrlo y eso lo sabía muy bien su compañero.

— Ya te lo he dicho Kardia, tu eres quien me domina.

Kardia se sonrojo inmediatamente al ver que Degel sonreía, rodeando su cintura para recargar su frente contra la suya, haciendo que esta vez quien pareciera molesto y hasta cierta forma cohibido fuera él.

— Eres un pervertido.

Se quejo llevando sus manos a las de su alfa, que curiosamente de su cintura pasaron a sus caderas y sabía que pronto viajarían a sus nalgas, escuchando una risa satisfecha del juicioso Degel, quien se encogió de hombros, no era la primera vez que lo tocaba de esa forma.

— Contigo no puedo controlarme.

Quiso usar como una excusa, que Kardia acepto, a punto de asegurarle que era mejor de esa forma, no quería tener que lastimar a cualquiera que pensara que le dejaría robarse a su alfa, su compañero de hermosos ojos y mente brillante, cuya sonrisa solo le pertenecía a él.

— Más te vale que no.

Aquella más que una amenaza sonaba como una dulce promesa, justo como la que le hizo Kardia cuando se acurruco a su lado esa noche que descubrió que su admirador secreto era él, después de lastimarlo con su aguja escarlata.

— ¿Cómo es que supiste que era yo?

Le pregunto Degel cuando su escorpión dejo de temblar en su regazo, acurrucado a su lado, su cabeza recargada contra su pecho, sus ojos cerrados, llenos de lagrimas al pensar en lo cruel que había sido, como casi lo mataba por una absurda muestra de poder.

— Tus cartas, leí tu borrador y tu letra, es la misma que la de mi alfa, eso te convierte en mi alfa.

Degel comenzó a recorrer las hebras de su cabello con delicadeza, sonriendo con tanta dulzura que podrían pensar que no existía esa hermosa expresión en su rostro, sintiendo ternura por su omega, cuyo arrepentimiento le dolía, porque no le gustaba verlo triste, ni pensar que lo hacia llorar, aunque las heridas las portara él.

— Como lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos, parece que siempre tienes razón en todo Degel, no como yo que soy un idiota.

Degel inmediatamente frunció el ceño, eso no era verdad, su escorpión no era un idiota, era una criatura magnifica con tanta vitalidad que solo verle o escucharle, tan siquiera saber que existía le hacia sentir vivo.

— ¡No es verdad!

Kardia le observo al escuchar esa molestia, preguntándose que había dicho para hacerle enojar, porque le gritaba, tal vez quería que se apartara de su cama, no lo culparía, él casi lo mata.

— Te hice mucho daño, seguramente no quieres tenerme cerca...

Degel fue quien se aferro a su omega esta vez, rodeando sus hombros con fuerza para que no se apartara de su lado, limpiando su rostro de las lagrimas que lo manchaban, no quería verlo llorar por culpa suya,

Ningún alfa, jamas, debía lastimar a su omega, eso era un pecado en contra de los dioses y ellos mismos, así que besando la frente de su escorpión quiso tranquilizarlo, esperando que Kardia dejara de llorar.

— Tu no eres un idiota, tu eres vida, tu eres a quien amo y no quiero que vuelvas a pronunciar nada como eso jamas, me escuchaste Kardia, ademas, yo creo que fue mi culpa el que actuaras como lo hiciste.

Kardia negó aquello con fuerza, sentándose ahora en sus piernas, besando sus labios con delicadeza, parecía que ahora quien carecía de las capacidades para confesar su amor era él, porque nada salia de sus labios, que uso para intentar mostrar con su cuerpo lo mucho que le quería, lo mucho que significaba el amor que sintió era plasmado en esas cartas, la belleza y los sentimientos profundos de su alfa, aquellos que le hicieron enamorarse de aquel escritor que le veía como un magnifico tesoro, como un igual, el que por fin tenía rostro, cuerpo mortal que adorar con sus manos, su boca, su corazón

— ¡Odio que me ignores!

De pronto dijo aferrándose a las cobijas, sorprendiendo a Degel, quien le miro con una interrogación en su rostro, sin recordar alguna ocasión en la cual hubiera logrado apartarse de su omega, siquiera dejar de mirarle, por lo cual, usaba sus libros como un escudo, para que no le tuviera miedo y pensara que se trataba de un acechador.

— ¡Odio que le prestes mas atención a esas viejas hojas empolvadas que a mi!

Así que eso era lo que le hacia enojar a su escorpión, que pensara que no le prestaba atención, que no lo consideraba hermoso y que prefería leer esos viejos libros a verlo a él, cuando se dio cuenta al verle de una verdad dichosa, comprendiendo que era su omega, que estaba hecho para amarlo.

— Yo... aunque tenga un libro en mis manos, siempre estoy pendiente de lo que haces o dices, se que Manigoldo te parece muy divertido...

Kardia arqueo una ceja, Degel de pronto parecía muy serio, tanto que lo tomó de las muñecas para que no intentara marcharse, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión de molestia, no hacia él, sino en contra de su amigo, su alfa estaba celoso de su relación con él.

— Pero yo se que amas mis cartas, se que puedo hacerte feliz y que no podre vivir si tu no estas a mi lado, yo te pertenezco Kardia, lo juro, jamas podre amar a nadie si no te amo a ti, lo se, porque yo te amo.

Kardia cubrió de pronto su rostro cuando pensó que sus mejillas se incendiarían a causa de la vergüenza que sentía, riéndose poco después con una alegría que nunca había sentido, recibiendo un gesto de molestia de su alfa, quien estaba a punto de pedirle que no se burlara de su promesa, que podría cumplirla si acaso le dejaba intentarlo.

— Manigoldo y Cid... ellos son omegas... no son alfas, y yo no los deseo.

Le informo de pronto, aun sonriéndole, notando como Degel parecía aliviado al escuchar esa respuesta, pero seguía ansioso por escuchar que deseaba darle la oportunidad para hacerlo feliz, ser su alfa.

— No quiero pertenecer a un alfa, pero si quiero estar contigo, si somos iguales...

Degel asintió, aferrándose al cuerpo de Kardia con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su hombro, su escorpión no le pertenecería, ellos eran iguales, o en todo caso, él se entregaría a su escorpión, pondría su vida y su corazón en sus manos.

— Yo me entrego a ti entonces... yo soy tu alfa y tu eres mi omega, los dos estaremos juntos por siempre.

Kardia asintió, esa promesa la gustaba, ser uno con su alfa, estar a su lado por siempre, como sus signos, como sus cosmos y como la dupla que ya formarían en el futuro, su hermoso compañero era muy listo, porque adivino lo que pasaría apenas estuvieron juntos, él vio lo que se negó a comprender, lo acepto, como lo perdonaba por ser tan agresivo, tan cruel, separándolo de su cuerpo creyendo que no lo necesitaba.

— Debes descansar.

Le informo de pronto al ver que de nuevo sangraba de su pecho, llevando las puntas de sus dedos a sus vendas, de nuevo sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, su alfa no quería verlo triste.

— No podre dormir sólo, quédate conmigo y se que curare más rápido.

Kardia se sonrojo, pero asintió, ingresando a la cama de su alfa con delicadeza, con demasiada lentitud para después ser cubierto por las cobijas, sintiendo que su compañero lo rodeaba con ambos brazos como si se tratase de un muñeco de peluche, de pronto utilizando su cosmos con delicadeza, enfriando su cuerpo con su amada presencia.

— Krest me castigara por esto.

Le anuncio de pronto, pero Degel supuso que no sería de esa forma, porque su maestro les observaba a través del rabillo de la puerta, parecía que complacido por su descubrimiento, cerrándola poco después para que pudieran descansar, su mera presencia curando su cuerpo cansado, seguro que ya no volverían a pelear como hasta ese momento habían estado haciendo.

— No, yo creo que él ya sabe la razón de tu molestia y ademas, yo te perdono, por eso no debes preocuparte.

Después de aquel día aun seguía regalándole manzanas a su corazón, buscando hermosas flores del color de su cabello, pero las cartas, los testigos fieles de su amor dejaron de ser escritas o al menos, entregadas, Kardia prefería escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, aunque carecieran de cualquier grado de elocuencia.

Sin embargo, aun seguía describiendo su amor y su pasión por su omega, acumulando diarios que relataban su vida juntos, los que acomodaba junto a los primeros que escribió cuando era tan solo un adolescente enamorado perdidamente del que sabía se trataba de su omega, tomos que se iban apilando en su biblioteca privada en su propio templo, que no le mostraba a su compañero porque pensaba que se molestaría con él, creyendo que se interesaba más por sumirse en aquellas paginas muertas que fundirse en su cuerpo caliente, su cosmos envolviendo el suyo, haciendo que su corazón siguiera latiendo con fuerza.

— ¿Que deseas preguntarle a la diosa Hera?

Kardia al escuchar esa pregunta no le respondió en un principio, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos y lograr que sus preguntas tuvieran sentido, primero quería saber porque no podía dar a luz, para después comprender como supo que Degel sería lo que necesitaba a su lado, también quería pedirle que le bendijera con un hijo sano de ambos, pedirle la oportunidad para cuidar de su descendencia.

Quería saber tantas cosas, hacer tantas preguntas que no supo que responderle a su alfa, quien arqueando una ceja espero una respuesta, respirando hondo, confiando en que le compartiría su secreto, porque ambos eran uno y jamas podrían ocultarse nada.

— Quiero agradecerle tu existencia, ademas, tal vez ella me deje tener un pequeño de los dos, si se lo pido en persona.

Respondió al fin, esperando por la reacción de su alfa, quien le miro con ternura, él sabía que se culpaba por su perdida, seguía firme en que se trataba de su cosmos aquello que le evito dar a luz, que le hizo abortar a su pequeño.

— No fue tu culpa, los abortos a esa edad siempre pasan, no debimos apresurarnos.

Pero Kardia negó aquello, seguro que solamente la diosa Hera podría brindarle ese milagro, por el cual suplicaría, haría lo que fuera, pero lo único que deseaba era cargar a un pequeño fruto de su amor, tener su propio paraíso, un pequeño deseado con los ojos de su padre.

— No perdemos nada con intentarlo, pero si tu no lo deseas, esta bien.

Degel negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, si eso era lo que su omega deseaba, podrían pedirle a la diosa de los nacimientos que los bendijera con uno, era muy poco lo que le pedirían si llegaban a verla.

Los dos estaban agradecidos, enamorados, querían un pequeño fruto de su amor y sí estaba predestinado que su pequeño o pequeña naciera, en ese caso, Kardia tendría que aceptar que no fue culpa suya, sino de su juventud, eran apenas unos niños, su cuerpo no estaba desarrollado, era solamente obvio que perderían a su retoño.

— Pero si la diosa Hera te dice que no fue tu culpa, podrás creerlo.

Kardia asintió, porque sabía que eso no era cierto, perdieron a su pequeño por culpa de su cosmos, por el fuego de su corazón, aunque su alfa no quería aceptarlo porque eso significaba cargarlo con la culpa de su perdida y eso nunca lo haría, Degel jamas le reprochaba cualquier cosa, pero si Manigoldo podía soportar el veneno de su rosa durante sus celos, entonces, tal vez, su pequeño podría soportar el fuego de su cosmos unos cuantos meses.

— Se hará la voluntad de la diosa Hera, no es como si pudiera hacer algo más que eso, pero estoy seguro que ella comprenderá nuestro deseo y lo hará realidad.

Degel asintió, su escorpión tenía razón, si alguien podía cumplir su sueño era la diosa de los nacimientos y matrimonios, ella que los había unido en uno, que los selecciono para estar juntos, amarse, respetarse, cuidarse y comprenderse.

Hera podría bendecirlos con un pequeño de su sangre, pero sobretodo, podría lograr que su Kardia se sintiera tranquilo, que por fin pudiera perdonarse, porque su perdida no fue culpa suya, sólo fue un desafortunado evento del que no tenían control.

— Pensé que no querías intentarlo de nuevo.

Kardia asintió, no quería intentarlo de nuevo porque sabía que volvería a matar a su pequeño, pero si la diosa Hera les daba su bendición, su bebé sobreviviría y eso era lo que mas deseaba en ese mundo.

— Ese valle era hermoso, justo como lo que siempre hemos soñado y si Hera nos bendice con nuestro fruto, me gustaría vivir en ese lugar a tu lado, pero no soportare perder a otro, no quiero sufrir lo mismo de antes.

Finalizo su escorpión dándole la espalda, siguiendo con su camino, Degel no quería otra cosa que no fuera la felicidad de su omega, porque de eso vivía su corazón, de verle sonreír a su lado.

***26***

Radamanthys no regreso a sus aposentos en donde lo esperaba Valentine, en vez de regresar con rapidez como lo hubiera hecho durante cualquier otro celo se detuvo a la mitad de uno de los puentes del castillo flotante del dios Hades, recargándose en uno de los barandales, tratando de tomar una decisión.

Su señora había sido clara, pero ella tenía catorce años, no tenía la menor idea de lo que le estaba ordenando, de lo injustas de sus palabras, después de todo sólo era un arrebato que le costaría demasiado caro.

Tanto como su pérdida de control durante aquel primer celo juntos terminaría costándole a Valentine, el único alfa que alguna vez había deseado, quien perecería si no lograba encontrar la forma de protegerlo, no de Pandora ni de Minos, sino de su propio dios Hades.

Porque bien sabía que si su dios no estuviera de acuerdo con esa condena, Minos jamás se habría atrevido a realizar semejante petición, el incesto era un acto que aun los mismos dioses condenaban o al menos, las mismas reglas que su señor había creado para poder permanecer a lado de su esposa cuando ganaban la guerra santa, no se aplicarían con ellos.

Minos al ver que su hermanito trataba de acudir con Pandora lo siguió preguntándose qué diría la pequeña bruja que los comandaba, sonriendo cuando dijo exactamente lo que prometió, Radamanthys ya era suyo, sólo era cuestión de que realizara su deber o en todo caso, le obligaran a aceptarlo.

Estaba cansado de los reemplazos, de verlo entregarse a ese espectro inferior vida tras vida, ignorando su deseo, tentándolo con su visible desagrado, preguntándose cuando sería el día que él recibiera su merecido descanso en sus brazos, hundiéndose en su cuerpo, brindándole los placeres que tanto añoraba, el dolor que siempre se confundía con el éxtasis.

No recordaba un día que no lo hubiera deseado, ya fuera como su amante o como su única compañía, pero sin duda alguna su recuerdo más antiguo se trataba de aquella ocasión en la que ingresaron sin permiso en el templo de Afrodita, con su monumental estatua con un cinturón dorado que decían procuraba el amor de la persona que se deseaba.

Radamanthys no tenía más de doce años, corría detrás de él tratando de convencerlo de no entrar en ese templo, no tenían derecho ni era correcto insultar a los dioses, sí lo hacías siempre terminabas pagándolo muy caro.

El tenía algunas horas de diferencia entre los nacimientos, lo que le hacia el mayor de los dos y el segundo en nacer, pero Sarpedón jamás fue demasiado cercano a ellos, él jamás participaba en sus expediciones prohibidas por su padre adoptivo, el emperador Asterión, tal vez porque era el mayor, tal vez porque siempre se creyó demasiado importante.

Radamanthys era un muchacho flacucho pero alto, sus cejas eran objeto de burla en algunas ocasiones, pero a Minos le gustaban, le agregaban cierto aire distintivo a su rostro, cuyos ojos amarillos, del mismo color de su cabello siempre le habían fascinado.

No eran como los suyos, demasiado aburridos, de un color grisáceo oscuro, su hermano tampoco sonreía con demasiada facilidad, siempre era serio, algo formal para su edad, pero suponía que no todos podían imprimir una sonrisa en sus rostros, aunque distaran demasiado de la felicidad.

Aun así, las pocas sonrisas que tenía siempre eran suyas y en ese momento, aunque Radamanthys creía que no era una buena idea irrumpir en el templo de la diosa afrodita, que su padre los castigaría por ello, lo siguió, indeciso pero a pocos pasos de distancia.

Podía escuchar los pasos de su hermano seguirlo muy cerca, deteniéndose cuando llegaron al altar que tenía varias flores y una flecha dorada, Minos por un momento quiso tomarla, pero Radamanthys lo detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro.

— No, no es correcto molestar a los dioses.

Minos al escuchar esas palabras solamente sonrió, riéndose entre dientes, los dioses no los dominaban, los dioses existían porque ellos les adoraban y la diosa afrodita para lo único que servía era para despertar lujuria en personas débiles de voluntad.

— No tengas miedo Radamanthys, sabes que yo te cuido.

Radamanthys se molesto un poco al escuchar esa respuesta, frunciendo el ceño, toda esa mañana se había sentido enfermo, demasiado agobiado por un calor que decía le molestaba pero no existía, pero aun asi, lo siguió como era su costumbre.

— No necesito que me cuides.

Esa necedad siempre le había parecido agradable, pensó, notando como Radamanthys de pronto se recargaba en el altar de mármol de la diosa del amor, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sudaba como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio, respirando hondo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pregunto tocando su frente, limpiándola de las gotas de sudor que mojaban su cabello, pero su hermano movió su cabeza, no se sentía bien, preocupando demasiado a Minos, quien vio poco después como su pequeño hermano menor caía de rodillas al suelo, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho como si no pudiera respirar, jadeando de pronto.

— Minos… yo no sé qué me pasa.

De pronto al acercarse a su hermano para ayudarle a levantarse y llevarlo con su padre Asterión, noto que aquella fragancia que inundaba el ambiente, la que por un momento confundió con las flores o el incienso del templo de afrodita, era de hecho, proveniente de su hermano.

— Te llevare con nuestro padre, el sabrá que hacer.

Susurro cargándolo en sus brazos, notando lo ligero que en realidad era Radamanthys, sonriendo al pensar que podía llevarlo en los brazos y que solamente él podía cuidarlo, después de todo, era su hermano, los dos eran descendientes de Zeus, su madre había sido una de sus múltiples amantes, lo que les hacia semidioses en todo su derecho.

Pero se detuvo un instante admirando la fragancia de su cuerpo, la belleza que siempre había estado presente, los deseos abrumadores de apoderarse de esos labios, besándolo con delicadeza, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se estremecía, llenándolo de gozó y de paz, todo ante la mirada muerta de la estatua de afrodita, que parecía en ese momento su matrona, un ente que le mostraba su deseo por tanto tiempo dormido.

Cuando llego con su padre las noticias no eran buenas, al menos para Minos no lo fueron, para su padre el que uno de sus hijos, el tercero, fuera un omega parecía una bendición de los dioses, un tesoro demasiado valioso, convirtiendo a su vez a Radamanthys en una rareza en Creta.

Al ser un omega y el hijo del emperador su querido hermano de pronto se vio con múltiples pretendientes, algunos demasiado viejos para un muchacho como lo era Radamanthys, por muy agradable que fuera.

Minos vio entonces como Radamanthys de pronto elevaba la vista para observarlo, descubriendo que le había seguido, que lo estaba espiando, usando esa expresión que era tan común en él, aquella que hablaba de decepción, resentimiento y antipatía por su persona, por su hermano mayor que le consiguió un puesto en el ejercito del dios Hades, como uno de sus jueces.

Favor por el cual debería estarle agradecido, no furioso, ya que ser un juez de las almas era por mucho más valioso que ser un emperador, sin embargo, estaban hablando de Radamanthys, quien no se daba cuenta que su arpía lo estaba usando por su poder, que su deseo jamás podría ser real porque no tenía el poder para apreciarlo de verdad, ese oportunista era idéntico a los alfas que trataban de seducirlo y domarlo cuando era tan solo un muchacho, cuando por fin cumplió quince años.

Radamanthys aun seguía aprendiendo las artes que todo posible futuro emperador sabía, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, equitación, esgrima, estrategia, las mismas artes que a él se le enseñaban, aunque algunos alfas decían que no existía ningún caso en enseñarle aquellas materias, al ser un omega, lo único que debía comprender era como hacer feliz a su alfa.

No obstante, una vez por semana un omega de apariencia distinguida le enseñaba lo que decían debía comprender todo omega, clases de las cuales su hermano siempre lograba escapar, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le utilizaran para llegar al trono, no se entregaría a nadie y si él tenía algo que decir, jamás permitiría que utilizaran a su hermano por el poder que podrían ostentar al tenerlo como su omega.

Aun recordaba ese día con demasiada claridad, Radamanthys se encontraba sentado contra un pilar, estaba abrazando sus piernas y su rostro estaba oculto en sus rodillas, parecía sumamente angustiado, por lo que tuvo que acercarse a él, para ese momento estaba próximo a cumplir los diecisiete años, cinco años después del primer celo de su hermano menor.

— ¿Radamanthys?

Radamanthys había crecido demasiado, era alto y algo musculoso, pero seguía siendo esbelto, su piel pálida había tomado un tinte bronceado al pasar tanto tiempo bajo el sol del campo de entrenamiento, nadie practicaba tanto como él ni se esforzaba tanto para conseguir el respeto de sus maestros, su cabello rubio siempre estaba corto, a diferencia del suyo que ya le llegaba casi a la cintura, pero le hacían vestir los ropajes de cualquier omega cuando no estaba entrenando, ropa que trataba de resaltar su belleza.

— ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas solo Minos?

Minos se agacho a un lado suyo, recordando un tiempo en el que podían pasar todo el día de cada semana juntos, eso fue antes de que su querido hermano fuera nombrado como un omega, que le dijeran que cada año entraría en un estado que se llamaba celo, que durante aquel estado actuaria como bajo el embrujo de la lujuria provocada por una de las flechas de Cupido, pero sobre todo que un alfa, cualquiera, lo reconocería como uno de los regalos de los dioses, e intentaría hacerlo suyo, por eso debían tener cuidado, para poder elegir a su futuro compañero entre todos sus pretendientes antes de que cualquier alfa tomara a su hermano en una cacería.

No sabía porque, pero ni siquiera él podía acercarse ya a Radamanthys durante sus celos, mucho menos cuando su estatus como alfa se manifestó, cuando reacciono ante un perfume maravilloso que lo tentó a buscarlo para bañarse en él, saciar el hambre que no sabía que tenía.

Un perfume de un omega que no conoció nunca, pero estaba allí cada año, justo como los celos de Radamanthys, quien después del tercer intento por llamar su atención, descubrió su rostro para mirarlo fijamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas así?

Radamanthys no respondió en un principio, respirando hondo, para después relajarse un poco en su presencia, mirándolo fijamente con esos hermosos ojos amarillos e inmediatamente desviando su mirada en otra dirección frunció el ceño, posando su vista poco después en el edificio que sabía era el de gobierno, donde su padre comandaba a sus súbditos.

— Nuestro padre Asterión pronto decidirá quién será su sucesor.

Eso había escuchado también Minos, quien se prometió que no permitiría que nadie alejara a su hermano de Creta, sin importar que fuera un omega o no, de ser posible jamás le permitiría tener un alfa, era su hermano, él sería el emperador, era su deber proteger a todas sus personas queridas.

— Sarpedón está seguro que lo elegirán a él.

El mayor siempre había sido demasiado vanidoso, pero Minos creía saber que lo elegirían, era un alfa y era mucho más sabio que Sarpedón, su poder era mayor, así como el dominio de sus emociones, la prueba estaba en que no rodeaba los hombros de Radamanthys con fuerza hasta que ocuparan el mismo lugar en la creación.

— Le escuche decir que realizara una cacería con todos los alfas que deseen tenerme y que lo apoyen para que él sea coronado, después de todo solo soy un omega, los dioses me han condenado a la esclavitud…

Minos se petrifico al escuchar esa noticia, nadie sometería a su hermano menor a una cacería, mucho menos sucios alfas que no lo merecían, nadie lo merecía, sólo él, nadie más lo amaría con tanto ardor como su futuro emperador.

— No se para que me enseñaron todo eso si es obvio que jamás lo pondré en práctica, es como sí sólo hubieran estado jugando conmigo.

Minos no dijo nada más, sólo se quedo a su lado hasta que pudo tranquilizarse y cuando pudo separarse de su hermano menor, a quien dejo durmiendo en su cama, se alejo buscando la forma de hacerle pagar esa afrenta a Sarpedón, no le quitarían el placer ni el honor de ser el emperador, quien podía elegir a cualquier omega como su compañero, necesitaba ese poder para llevar a Radamanthys a su cama, en donde siempre estaría seguro de los sucios alfa que trataran de lastimarlo y utilizar su poder en su contra, así como su inocencia, la nobleza de su espíritu.

Sarpedón pago con el exilio su intento de golpe de estado, pero mucho más aun su deseo por entregar a su hermano menor a un alfa mediante un acto tan ruin como una cacería, sus aliados con la muerte después de escuchar la marcha de sus soldados por toda Creta, matándolos uno por uno.

Sin embargo, su querido hermano estaba en un error, porque su padre le pago con traición el haber protegido su imperio, dándole a Radamanthys el titulo de emperador, haciéndolo a un lado, después de todo su querido omega era su favorito y su heredero.

— Minos…

Un susurro lo despertó de su ensoñación, una sola palabra que pronto sería pronunciada no con desagrado, sino con pasión, una vez que destruyera a ese alfa delicado, esa odiosa avecilla que se atrevía a robarle a su omega.

— Radamanthys.

***27***

Oneiros libero su barbilla llevando una mano a su entrepierna, sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento de su espada, quien trato de alejarse de su verdadero alfa, el dios del sueño que le había visitado desde siempre, protegiéndolo, entendiéndolo durante su celo, evitando que este pudiera ser doloroso, recibiendo como recompensa el olvido, que su omega no lo recordara, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, ya no le dejaría a ese arquero destruir a su amado.

— Eres tan hermoso…

Hola, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y hasta el momento las parejas originales van ganando, con dos excepciones, Oneiros y Aspros, aunque Minos tiene varios votos a su favor, junto a Regulus.

Les tengo las mismas preguntas de antes, las que estoy tomando en cuenta para los sucesos que vienen, pero debo decirles que por el momento, todos tienen las mismas posibilidades de vencer.

Así que...

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

¿Cuantos de ustedes desearían que hubiera dos capítulos por semana en vez de uno?

E intentare actualizar dos veces por semana, una el lunes, otra el jueves, dependiendo de la recepción que siga teniendo la historia.

Como saben, sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el próximo capitulo.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***27***

Oneiros libero su barbilla llevando una mano a su entrepierna, sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento de su espada, quien trato de alejarse de su verdadero alfa, el dios del sueño que le había visitado desde siempre, protegiéndolo, entendiéndolo durante su celo, evitando que este pudiera ser doloroso, recibiendo como recompensa el olvido, que su omega no lo recordara, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, ya no le dejaría a ese arquero destruir a su amado.

— Eres tan hermoso.

Susurro recuperando la respiración, limpiando la sangre de su labio que recorría su barbilla, escuchando la sorpresa de Cid al ver que su cuerpo respondía al suyo, esperando ese momento en el cual su amada espada dijera algo hiriente.

— Tu solo estas mintiendo.

Pronuncio mirándolo fijamente, convocando su cosmos para alejarlo de una sola patada, sintiendo el dolor de su brazo, la falta de su espada, la humillación que le traía su celo con su debilidad, pero más que nada, el dolor que la distancia que había entre él y su alfa le provocaba.

— ¿Crees que escuchare cualquier palabra que te atrevas a pronunciar? ¿Qué me comportare como una zorra solo porque estoy en celo?

Pero lo que más le molestaba era que este espectro creyera que podía engañarlo, hacerle caer con simples palabras, convertirlo en un traidor cuando él no lo era, mucho menos Sisyphus que debía proteger a su diosa, la pequeña Sasha que crecería para convertirse en Athena.

— ¡Ni soy una zorra, ni soy una mascota, mucho menos un traidor!

Cuidarle era una proeza mucho más valiosa que buscarlo, Cid estaba seguro que lograría encontrar la forma de soltarse de aquellas cadenas, no era débil y cuando se recuperara de la falta de sangre, podría convocar de nuevo a su espada, salir de aquella prisión de mármol blanco.

— Se que Sisyphus es mi alfa, pero también se que su lealtad es de nuestra diosa y no lo querría de otra forma.

Pronuncio Cid tirando de las cadenas, abriendo su muñeca de nuevo, de la cual comenzó a brotar sangre, tanta que podría desangrarse en cuestión de tiempo, notando como la molestia del dios del sueño iba en aumento.

— No necesito un compañero y no necesito que nadie, ni siquiera él me sometan a su voluntad.

Le advirtió esperando el momento en que Oneiros quisiera atacarlo de nuevo y lo hizo, usando su cosmos lo sostuvo del cuello apretándolo, esperando poder silenciarlo de esa forma, pero Cid sólo trago saliva con algo de dificultad, escupiendo a la cara de su captor, la sangre derramándose en sus sabanas.

— Pero si tuviera un alfa, este sería Sisyphus, yo lo reconozco, yo sé que es mi alfa y cuando las guerras terminen, sé que me reconocerá.

Aquello lo dijo con demasiada esperanza, logrando que Oneiros apretara los dientes presa de la furia, golpeando la pared a su lado, destruyéndola con su fuerza divina, después de todo era un dios, el más fuerte de todos sus hermanos, casi tan fuerte como su progenitor.

— Pero hasta entonces, yo soy un arma, soy uno de los guerreros de Athena, el más leal de todos y no le traicionare solo por un poco de sexo, eso no lo necesito.

Oneiros comenzó a reírse soltándolo, apartándose de pronto, seguro que si seguía cerca de su terca espada, no podría controlarse y terminaría tomándolo en ese instante, cuando debía cerrar su herida de nuevo, a pesar de lo resistente que podían ser los santos de Athena, cualquier humano tenía una cantidad finita de sangre.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Pregunto, sosteniendo la mano de Cid con fuerza usando su cosmos para cauterizar la herida, escuchando el grito de dolor del santo de Athena, quien se retorció por unos instantes oliendo la carne chamuscada de su herida mezclarse con el metálico aroma de su sangre.

— Tu cuerpo clama por una cura, yo la tengo y sé que te duele saber que a tu arquero no le importas, que hubieras hecho lo que fuera solo por tenerlo entre tus piernas, pero él no te merece, nadie lo hace.

Cuando la sangre dejo de brotar como una fuente, Cid de nuevo estaba débil, recargado en una almohada cubierto de sudor, respirando hondo intentando calmarse, sintiendo como Oneiros de nuevo recorría su mejilla siguiendo una ruta en dirección de su cuello, deteniéndose junto a su corazón, escuchando la fuerza de su latido a pesar de sus heridas.

— Ese bastardo solo te hace débil, destruye el filo de tu espada y yo no quiero eso, yo la quiero filosa, mortal, fría, justo como eres ahora.

Susurro el dios del sueño besando sus labios, lamiendo su cuello, recargando su frente en su hombro, llevando sus manos a su cintura, disfrutando de su calor y de su aroma natural, aquel que lo enloquecía, del que nunca tenía suficiente.

— Tu cuerpo me reconoce, tu cosmos resuena junto al mío, porque yo soy tu alfa, el verdadero señor de tus días y de tus noches.

Le explico llevando de nuevo su mano a su entrepierna como si quisiera acariciarlo pero deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de distancia, escuchando un gemido anticipado de su amado omega, de su espada, quien trato de apartarse pero esta vez estaba demasiado débil para moverse siquiera, pero en vez de darle lo que deseaba, lo que ambos añoraban decidió contener sus instintos, separándose de su maravillosa espada.

— Puedes violarme, pueden reírse de cómo sometieron con cadenas a un santo dorado, pero no vas a quebrarme.

Oneiros escucho esas palabras con una sonrisa alejándose algunos pocos pasos de distancia de su espada cerrando los ojos, conteniendo su deseo diciéndose que no debía tocarlo, porque sabía que de hacerlo no podría detenerse, y de tomar aquello que deseaba su amada espada volvería a temerle, considerándolo solo un monstruo lujurioso y no un dios enamorado de su perfección.

— Eso piensas que deseo, reírme de tu infortunio.

Susurro, alejándose otro paso, diciéndose que lo mejor era separarse de su amado porque sus instintos le gritaban por reclamar ese hermoso cuerpo, pero aun estaba débil, la sangre y su mano, eran perdidas que debían repararse, pero no en ese momento.

— Eres un espectro, ustedes secuestran a los nuestros, entre ustedes no existen los omegas y creen que pueden lastimarnos, que lo permitiremos.

Cid pronuncio seguro de sus palabras, escuchando como ese dios se alejaba de su cuerpo con algún extraño propósito, haciendo que recordara aquella vez que Sage hablo con ellos, les advirtió que algo así podía pasar, pero él nunca quiso creerlo.

El dios de pronto salio de aquella habitación, dejándolo completamente solo, su celo siguiendo su curso, haciendo que se imaginara a si mismo en otro sitio, y desorientado como estaba, comenzó a recordar aquella ocasión, en la cual Sage les explico su maldición, aunque el decía que se trataba de una bendición de la diosa Hera.

Mirándose a si mismo sentado junto a Kardia y Manigoldo, los tres apenas unos niños, asombrados por lo que Sage deseaba decirles, él era el mayor de los tres, por lo cual sentía cierta responsabilidad por sus compañeros de equipo.

Sage parecía serio, su rostro amable les hacía sentir seguros, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en cada uno de sus rostros, esperando que comprendieran la importancia de lo que tenía que decirles.

Manigoldo tenía unas vendas en sus brazos, al igual que una en su rostro, según decían había vuelto a pelear con Albafica, por alguna razón que no comprendían siempre estaba atosigando a esa pequeña rosa.

Kardia estaba sentado a un lado de Manigoldo, comiendo una manzana, parecía que últimamente era la única fruta que consumía, él acababa de recuperarse de una fiebre muy mala, después de tratar de alejar a Degel de su persona, diciendo que sólo era un ratón de biblioteca.

El no causaba problemas, pero gustaba de entrenar con Sisyphus quien le había dicho como mejorar una postura de combate, tratándolo con seriedad y demasiada ternura, haciéndolo sentir importante, en especial cuando su atención estaba fija en él, ignorando a sus dos mejores amigos, Aspros y Hasgard.

Cid estaba sentado con rectitud a diferencia de los otros, Manigoldo tenía los brazos delante de su pecho, Kardia estaba recargado en una de sus rodillas con las piernas cruzadas, él trataba de darles el ejemplo, su espalda recta, sus piernas juntas, sus manos en sus rodillas.

Tal vez demasiado serio para un niño de su edad, pero aun así, Sage alboroto el cabello de los tres antes de sentarse en su trono, el anciano maestro estaba solo, sin su hermano, aparentemente lo que deseaba tratar con ellos era un asunto privado.

— ¿Saben lo que es un omega?

Pregunto de pronto esperando recibir su reacción, Cid abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Kardia no parecía conforme con esa pregunta, Manigoldo asintió, él parecía ser el único que sabía de que le estaban hablando y no lo encontraba como algo malo.

— Es una maldición.

Se quejo Kardia abandonando su manzana a su lado, observando al patriarca como si le estuviera tomando el pelo o pensara que esa mera palabra fuera un mal augurio, Manigoldo le golpeo con su codo molesto, él no dijo nada, no se atrevió a ello.

— Pero no es una maldición Kardia, ustedes son omegas y dentro de poco tiempo su primer celo comenzara y tal vez con algo de suerte logren conocer a su alfa, cuando lo hagan lo sentirán en el núcleo de su alma, en su mismo cuerpo, en ese momento no desearan a nadie más y su compañero, este también los reconocerá.

Sage les dijo entonces que podían concebir, que reconocerían a su amado cuando lo vieran, que sus collares en algunos casos cuando aun los tenían les indicarían quien era el adecuado, pero si no lo tenían, de todas formas lo sentirían en el núcleo de su ser.

Cid al escuchar esas palabras no pudo más que pensar en su amigo, en Sisyphus, quien le hacía sentir como si su mundo fuera mucho más brillante solo con hablarle, con sólo verlo, no era posible se dijo, pero si tuviera que señalar a alguien, su amigo sería su alfa pero no podía estar seguro porque carecía de su collar para comprobarlo.

— ¿Qué hay de los collares como el mío?

Pregunto Kardia entonces mostrando el collar con algo de orgullo, Manigoldo le vio con molestia, porque Albafica no deseaba regresarle el suyo y por eso atacaba al hijo de Lugonis, o eso era lo que le había contado cuando quiso saber porque era así con ese niño solitario.

Al que tachaba de un ladrón y un mentiroso, la clase de persona con la cual no deseaba tener nada que ver, no era como Aspros, mucho menos como Sisyphus pensó Cid notando que Sage le sonreía a Kardia, asintiendo.

— Algunos tienen un collar, otros lo han perdido Kardia, pero si lo tuvieran, el collar los guiaría a su compañero, pero no se preocupen, aunque no tengan collar ustedes reconocerán a su alfa en cuanto lo vean.

Le indico Sage, como si comprendiera sus dudas, Manigoldo era mucho más seguro en ese sentido, creía que Aspros era su alfa y por eso quería darle su collar, uno que el cuarto omega del santuario no deseaba entregarle, por alguna razón que nadie comprendía, sí es que lo que decía su amigo era cierto.

— ¿Pero porque collares?

Susurro Cid, tratando de comprender la razón de que tuvieran collares que los señalaran, preguntándose cuál era la razón para eso y que significaban, además de una herramienta que le llevaría a su alfa.

— ¿Todos tienen collares?

Pregunto de pronto Kardia rascándose la cabeza, una pregunta que Sage no pudo comprender en un principio, ya que no hablaba de los omegas, sino de todos los ejércitos de los cuales su maestro les había mencionado más de una vez.

— ¡No digas tonterías!

Le reprocho Manigoldo, ligeramente molesto por esa pregunta, Cid tampoco entendió a que se refería, pero sus pensamientos seguían enfocados en el mayor, en el amable Sisyphus, quien lo recibió en el santuario, podría decirse que lo encontró cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, quedarse a la mitad del camino a su destino.

— Digo, hay omegas y alfas en todos los ejércitos.

Se explico mejor Kardia, logrando que su atención estuviera fija en el menor de los tres y después en Sage, ansioso por saber la respuesta, su maestro también le había dicho de los otros dioses, en especial de los sanguinarios espectros, seres sin escrúpulos, dispuestos a brindar la oscuridad al mundo, asesinar a cada uno de sus habitantes.

Criaturas por las cuales Cid sentía desagrado, un desprecio incomprensible, como si ya les recordara del pasado pero no pudiera precisar bien la razón de ello, sólo que no deseaba toparse con uno por el momento.

— Los omegas son muy pocos, cada siglo nacen menos y hasta el momento no habían nacido unos que tuvieran su poder, él último de ellos fui yo, después Lugonis. Deberían estar orgullosos por ello.

Trato de explicar Sage, haciéndoles ver que tan valiosos eran, una idea que no le gusto a Cid, porque pensaba que los estaban catalogando a base de su don, no dependiendo de su poder, haciendo que se preguntara si sus compañeros de entrenamiento lo comprendieron de la misma forma.

— Pero que hay de los demás dioses, también tienen omegas.

Kardia parecía entretenido, demasiado para su gusto, pero aun así no le veía ningún caso a realizar preguntas, sí tenía un alfa llegaría a él, si no lo tenía, entonces podría cumplir con su sueño de afilar su espada, de ser la mejor arma del ejercito de su diosa, de brindarle honor a su maestro, su familia y a él mismo.

— Se han conocido casos de omegas en los ejércitos de Poseidón, Eris, Apolo, pero son uno o dos entre todos sus soldados… hasta la fecha no se tiene registro alguno de que haya omegas en el ejercito de Hades u Odín, pero eso se debe a que son muy pocos, mucho más escasos aquellos que demuestran su poder y sobre todo, creo que nunca habían nacido tantos en la misma generación.

Quiso explicarles Sage, notando como él no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, sólo se limitaba a escucharle, preguntándose la razón de su silencio, pero era obvia, él no quería ser un omega, él deseaba ser una espada y a su corta edad comprendía que de conocer a su alfa, si en verdad era su amigo, no podría cumplir su sueño.

— Entonces ellos no desean a los omegas, no les ven utilidad.

Esta vez fue Manigoldo quien llego a esa conclusión, como si los dioses pudieran elegir la cantidad de omegas que nacían en sus rangos.

— ¡No seas idiota Manigoldo!

Kardia le golpeo entonces, aprovechando esa oportunidad para desquitarse de los otros golpes recibidos de sus manos.

— ¿A quién le dices idiota?

Le pregunto Manigoldo, casi logrando que comenzara a molestarse con ellos por ser tan escandalosos, por no entender lo que esa información, ese supuesto regalo de la diosa madre en realidad era, porque Cid no creía que fuera un don, sino más bien una maldición.

— Me temo que su don, la bendición de la diosa Hera, es tan valioso que existen historias de secuestros en manos de nuestros enemigos, es por eso que deben tener cuidado, protegerse entre los tres, para que ninguno sufra el acoso de un alfa que no desean y que nunca puedan dominarlos, de eso no se trata el amor, ni este vinculo, sin importar lo que puedan escuchar.

***28***

Itia sostenía su flecha entre sus manos, admirándola como el tesoro que era, la forma de obtener el amor de Sage para él, por fin, después de tanto tiempo sabría lo que significaba la palabra paraíso.

El espectro fue resucitado por los dioses gemelos, quienes le dieron el poder para vengarse, solo que no deseaba obtener una venganza, lo que el necesitaba era algo mucho mas valioso aun, un joven omega que lo cautivo desde el primer instante en que pudo verlo.

Su belleza, su fragilidad, su inocencia, era la clase de criatura que había esperado toda su vida, el omega perfecto, un poderoso lemuriano que supuso se sentiría agradecido al ser elegido como su compañero, pero no fue así, su pequeño cangrejo no lo amaba, le temía y estaba seguro que algún otro era su alfa.

Uno cuyo nombre desconocía, que jamas podría conocer para poder vengarse, para buscarlo en esa Era con el fin de destruirlo, sin embargo, no debía preocuparse por otro alfa, cuando su omega era un hombre tan viejo, aunque de cierta forma grácil.

Con esa flecha lograría su propósito, enamorar al escurridizo cangrejo, que no recibió como esperaba su declaración, al que le devolvería la juventud que no quiso compartir con él, pero no lo culpaba, en el pasado era un hombre viejo, pero ahora, con la bendición de aquellos dioses su cuerpo era joven y hermoso, como lo fue alguna vez hacia tanto tiempo que muchos podrían dudarlo.

Como seguramente dudarían de la belleza escondida en la vejez de su omega, al que tuvo que lastimar, encajando sus cimitarras en sus costados para que perdiera el conocimiento, entrara en un coma profundo del cual no podría despertar hasta que lo hubiera llevado a un lugar seguro.

En ese momento Itia embosco a uno de los guardias comunes para robarle sus ropas, no eran demasiado diferentes a las que uso en un principio cuando era un joven entrenando por su armadura, cuando pensaba que cualquiera de ellas eran una bendición, antes de vestir las doce armas de la armadura de Libra, siendo las espadas sus favoritas.

Cuando creía que vivir y en especial morir por su diosa era el mayor de los honores que podrían concederse a un hombre como él, quien envejeció esperando por sentir a su omega, por verle a su lado, pensando que en algún momento de su vida lo perdió al ofrendarse en cuerpo y alma a su diosa.

Estaba resignado a una vida de soledad en el santuario, pero de pronto lo vio en Lemuria, en la tierra natal de los gemelos cuyo poder hacía temblar la tierra, uno de ellos era un alfa, el otro un omega que le robo el aliento, su alma y su cordura.

Tuvo que llevarlos al santuario, ellos sin duda serían guerreros dotados, santos poderosos, Hakurei sería su sucesor, Sage su compañero, un ejemplo perfecto para los omegas del santuario de lo que podían llegar a ser con el cuidado adecuado.

Primero quiso darle la armadura dorada a Hakurei, pero este dijo haber sido seleccionado por aquella de plata, dejándole a Sage su armadura de oro, convirtiendo al menor de ellos en el cangrejo, el primer omega fuera de Piscis vistiendo una de aquellas armaduras.

Itia acepto esa condición pensando que Sage estaría agradecido con él, aquella belleza de cabello blanco que nunca era cortado dijo estar contento, orgulloso, ansioso por demostrar su valor y que no estaba equivocado, deseaba devolver su acto de justicia.

Cuando ocurrió el primer celo de su dulce omega, apenas era un muchacho, tal vez demasiado joven como para considerarlo un niño, pero aun así espero a que fuera con él, sin embargo, no quiso hacerlo creyendo que podrían ocultar su celo de su alfa.

Pero perdono su rechazo con la calma de cualquier alfa, lo que no pudo comprender en ese momento era que Sage nunca aceptaría ser suyo, el muchacho estaba aterrado de su don, de ser uno con un anciano.

Podía perdonarlo por eso, por su deseo de yacer con un hombre joven, sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer para regresar el tiempo ni recuperar la fuerza perdida, él era un hombre mayor, eso era cierto, pero también era sabio, podría guiar a Sage con mejores resultados que cualquier otro alfa que tuviera su edad, por eso la diosa Hera decidió que nacieran con una separación tan grande entre Eras, para que pudiera cuidarlo.

Lo que no supuso fue que Hakurei no aceptaría su unión, que lo mantendría alejado de su hermano y aunque fuera por petición de su omega, estaba traicionando su confianza, a los dioses, a todo lo que fuera divino arrebatándole a su amado.

Itia aun podía verse como un anciano cuando se detuvo enfrente de un espejo en esas habitaciones, recordando el dolor que sintió al comprender que su omega no lo aceptaría por causa de su edad, las muchas ocasiones en que recorrió su rostro en esa imagen reflejada que se burlaba de su honor, escupiéndole su edad a la cara, su falta de belleza masculina.

La forma en que las mariposas se le presentaron, susurrando lo que deseaba escuchar, como la juventud le entregaría a su omega y como les creyó, fue un estúpido al dejarse engañar por Hades.

Pero esos dioses, aquellos tres guerreros comprendían el peso que el amor tenía en un mortal o en un dios, esa criatura de fuego le entrego una flecha con la cual podría enamorar a su omega, después de recuperar su juventud perdida.

El guerrero de antaño recorrió su rostro frente al espejo, de nuevo era hermoso, como lo fuera en el pasado y estaba agradecido por ello, porque esta juventud no era una ilusión como la del pasado, sino su cuerpo, este había regresado a lo que fuera en algún momento, con su cosmos y la sabiduría de un patriarca.

Haciendo que sonriera aun en las sombras, su armadura no era la de un espectro, sino era de color negro con algunos runas con formas de plumas recorriendo el metal que protegía su cuerpo, una armadura tosca, que nadie hubiera logrado reconocer porque hasta ese momento nadie le había visto.

Itia dio media vuelta para observar a la criatura en su cama, un anciano moribundo, demasiado delgado y con cabello blanco peinado en una trenza que caía en el suelo de tan largo que era.

— Sage.

Susurro llevando sus dedos a su mejilla, recorriéndola con cuidado, sonriendo al sentir el calor de su piel, aun estaba vivo y dentro de poco su muchacho regresaría a la vida.

— Siempre supe que no serías eternamente mi cangrejito, pero ahora, los dos seremos eternamente nuestros.

Sage frunció el ceño como si quisiera alejarse de su tacto logrando que apretara los dientes, respirando hondo, ese cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro y parecía que nadie se atrevería a irrumpir en el, a menos que fuera el otro Lemuriano malagradecido, el hermano mayor de su omega.

— ¿Así que me rechazas?

Le pregunto cargando el cuerpo inconsciente en sus brazos, aspirando su aroma casi apagado debido a la edad, preguntándose si su pequeño cangrejo le fue fiel, pero suponía que ese era el caso, de lo contrario algún descendiente, cualquier clase de vástago le acompañaría en su padecimiento y pensaba que ese muchacho de cabello azul, nada tenía que ver con su omega, sólo era su alumno.

—¿Me has sido fiel mi pequeño cangrejo?

Pregunto abriendo su túnica a la altura de su pecho para ver como colgaba una pequeña esfera de color blanco, una perla inmaculada como el cuerpo de su omega, quien parecía, pudo serle fiel por los últimos siglos, tal vez esperando su regreso.

— Siempre fuiste un buen omega y aunque insistías en que tu alfa era alguien más, yo se la verdad mi amado Sage, tu no querías entregarte a un anciano que se alimentara de tu juventud, que te hiciera sentir sucio, que no pudiera complacerte, pero...

Recorriendo su cabello, libero su rostro de algunos mechones rebeldes pero delicados, que caían con tanta gracia como sólo el cuerpo perfecto de su omega ideal podía poseer, que le evitaban admirar su rostro pacifico en sus brazos, imaginándoselo de unos dieciocho años o un poco menor.

— Pero ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso Sage, tu alfa ha regresado y ahora ya no es un anciano, dentro de poco, tu tampoco lo serás.

Inmediatamente después comenzó a caminar en dirección de la ventana con su preciado Sage en sus brazos, saliendo por ella con demasiada facilidad, pensando que cuando regresaran al santuario, porque no pelearía por aquellos dioses toda su vida, reestructuraría las defensas de su hogar, sus pequeños y su omega debían estar a salvo.

Itia comenzó a moverse con lentitud, con sigilo, con la destreza del pasado recordando la ultima vez que le solicito a Sage que cumpliera con su deber, que se le entregara a su alfa.

Cuando le hizo llamar a sus habitaciones, no donde dormía, sino donde comandaba a los soldados, a los santos de Athena, él estaba sentado en su trono, no portaba su casco, porque deseaba que Sage viera la sinceridad en sus ojos, quien caminaba con lentitud, su guardia alta, esperando tal vez que lo atacara como si fuera sólo un animal.

— ¿Sabes porque naciste omega Sage?

Sage puso su rodilla en el suelo, sus ojos fijos en algún punto del mármol, estaba molesto y no podía entender la razón de aquello, ya habían pasado dos celos, el tercero estaba próximo, esperaba que en ese momento, su compañero ya no lo rechazara más.

— No gran patriarca, no se porque la diosa Hera ha decidido maldecirme con esta condena.

Itia suspiro, levantándose de su trono caminando en dirección de Sage usando su bastón, generalmente no lo necesitaba, pero en otras ocasiones, las viejas heridas de sus batallas, la humedad o el frío le hacían sentir dolor, esa herramienta le ayudaba a soportarlo.

— Porque la diosa Hera desea que des a luz hijos poderosos, que dos personas que de otra forma no podrían unirse lo hagan y creen guerreros que superen la fuerza de sus padres.

Sage no se movió, escuchando sus palabras, pero Itia sabía que no le estaba prestando atención, no quería comprender su destino, ni aceptar que él era su alfa, pero una vez que cargara un hijo de ambos en sus brazos, que pasaran algunos celos, sabría quererlo como él ya le amaba.

— La población esta dividida en tres partes como ya lo sabes Sage, la mayoría son betas, unos pocos son alfas y otros son omegas.

Itia quiso tocar a Sage, pero este retrocedió asustado, encogiéndose de pronto, creyendo que lo lastimaría, pero era su alfa, ellos jamas herían a sus compañeros, la diosa Hera hacia imposible que eso pasara.

— Un alfa puede fecundar a un beta femenino o un omega, un beta masculino a otro beta femenino pero no a un omega, los omegas no pueden fecundar a otro omega y mucho menos a un beta o un alfa, así como dos alfas no pueden fecundarse.

Itia se alejo de nuevo de su cangrejo, quien estaba a punto de levantarse, salir de aquella habitación, mirándolo como si sus palabras no fueran importantes, seguramente ya lo sabía.

— La diosa Hera en su sabiduría busca parejas que den los mejores resultados, hijos poderosos, seleccionando a un hermoso omega con un poderoso alfa, siempre es así, el omega es dulce, delicado y sumiso, el alfa es fuerte, astuto y dominante.

Itia espero porque Sage dijera cualquier mentira que cuestionara el orden de la creación, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, sin embargo, podía ver como su cuerpo iba tensándose, como ese pequeño testarudo estaba a punto de estallar, creyendo que el destino era injusto, que su don era una maldición, tal vez, que ellos, los alfas tenían la culpa de las reglas impuestas por los dioses, cuando ellos no crearon a los omegas, ellos lo único que hacían era protegerlos.

— Tu eres un omega con las características de uno de los tuyos, yo soy un alfa con las aptitudes de mis hermanos, lamentablemente he envejecido, pero aun así se que podre darte hijos hermosos, el fruto de ambos sera de la mejor clase, un alfa o un omega perfecto, como tu lo eres en este momento, eres hermoso, poderoso, tus ancestros fueron grandes Lemurianos, todo eso lo heredaras a nuestros hijos.

Los alfas eran fecundadores, los omegas creadores y sólo la unión entre estos daba como resultado un alfa o un omega, permitir que un beta tomara a un omega o dejar que un omega se comportara como un alfa, era el equivalente a permitir que ese regalo se perdiera, un crimen en contra de todo lo divino.

— ¡No soy una mula!

Pronuncio de pronto, parecía que Sage se sentía insultado por escucharle decir aquella verdad, quien se levanto de pronto, ese muchacho ya no le mostraba respeto alguno, su actitud era irreconocible.

— ¡Y usted no es mi alfa!

De nuevo aquella mentira se dijo, molestándose al escuchar esa insolencia, sin importar lo que pudiera decirle, Sage seguía siendo un omega necio, que intento salir de aquella habitación.

— ¡No te he dado permiso de marcharte muchacho malcriado!

Sage se detuvo, pero no regreso los pasos que había avanzado, mirándolo de reojo con una expresión fría, preguntándose si acaso estaba loco, si pensaba realmente que se quedaría en aquel sitio para que pudiera lastimarlo, porque suponía que con celo o sin él, Itia no dejaría de tocarle de permitir que le pusiera una de sus manos encima.

— Pensé que me hablaba para algo de importancia su santidad, pero veo que no es así, por lo cual me retiro.

Itia se movió de pronto, sosteniendo al mocoso impertinente del brazo para llamar su atención, quien le miraba asustado, sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

— Yo no quiero que sea como esto Sage, tu sabes que realmente te aprecio y que solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Sage se soltó, retrocediendo varios pasos, negando aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, ese hombre sólo deseaba saciar su lujuria, eso era todo.

— Lo que usted quiere es violarme durante mi celo para que pueda decirse mi alfa, pero los dos sabemos que no lo es, yo no lo reconozco.

Pero el era su alfa, se dijo con una sonrisa llevando su preciado peso entre sus brazos, pensando como nunca antes que la belleza de Sage había sido deslumbrante y una vez que le regresara su juventud, tendrían los herederos que había soñado.

***29***

Manigoldo se negó a marcharse a pesar de las órdenes recibidas por Hakurei, no lo dejaría solo en ese horrible templo rodeado por las rosas venenosas, ignorando las advertencias de Shion, el que sabía muy pronto lograría separar al cangrejo de su hermosa rosa de pétalos celestes, sí quería desobedecer a su maestro que lo hiciera, tarde o temprano Aspros regresaría al santuario y con él traería el collar de su omega como el dios menor del sueño se los prometió.

Hola, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y hasta el momento las parejas originales van ganando, con dos excepciones, Oneiros y Aspros, aunque Minos tiene varios votos a su favor, junto a Regulus.

Les tengo las mismas preguntas de antes, las que estoy tomando en cuenta para los sucesos que vienen, pero debo decirles que por el momento, todos tienen las mismas posibilidades de vencer.

Así que...

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

¿Cuantos de ustedes desearían que hubiera dos capítulos por semana en vez de uno?

E intentare actualizar dos veces por semana, una el lunes, otra el jueves, dependiendo de la recepción que siga teniendo la historia.

Como saben, sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el próximo capitulo.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***29***

Manigoldo se negó a marcharse a pesar de las órdenes recibidas por Hakurei, no lo dejaría solo en ese horrible templo rodeado por las rosas venenosas, ignorando las advertencias de Shion, el que sabía muy pronto lograría separar al cangrejo de su hermosa rosa de pétalos celestes, sí quería desobedecer a su maestro que lo hiciera, tarde o temprano Aspros regresaría al santuario y con él traería el collar de su omega como el dios menor del sueño se los prometió.

Nadie le creería al cangrejo, lo llamarían mentiroso y le forzarían a realizar lo correcto, aceptar el alfa que tenían preparado para él, eso era mucho mejor que permitir que un espectro lo tomara durante la guerra o morir envenenado por su necedad, dejando libre a su rosa de su constante acoso, la que sin el cangrejo solamente dependería de su afecto para sentirse humano, una vez que Manigoldo se marchara con verdadero Alfa.

Shion les dio unos últimos instantes de privacidad, era lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle a su rosa, el pobre Albafica estaba confundido, él no podía tratarse de un alfa porque su belleza no era como ninguna que hubiera visto y los omegas eran hermosos.

El collar siempre estuvo a su lado, era la culpa de Manigoldo que pensara que podían engañarlos, utilizando el veneno de su cuerpo como una cortina de humo, confundiendo a Sage, pero no a su maestro, el era sabio y un alfa que los comprendía, a diferencia del segundo con su debilidad omega.

En el interior del templo Albafica sostenía a Manigoldo entre sus brazos, quien estaba aferrado a su cintura, su mirada fija en el cielo preguntándose cuantas veces había observado ese mismo paisaje durante su niñez maldiciendo su soledad, preguntándose porque le había tocado ese destino a él, porque no pudo nacer como cualquier otro santo y su constelacion guardian fue Piscis.

Cuando era un pequeño viviendo con su padre, le molestaba ver su rostro, el que era más parecido al de una niña, su cabello sedoso, sus ojos grandes y expresivos, su cuerpo delicado, casi etéreo, haciendo que se odiara por su belleza, envidiando en secreto a santos mucho menos agraciados que él, los que tampoco eran demasiado poderosos, quienes no eran hermosos pero no tenían que cargar con su veneno ni su soledad.

En ciertas ocasiones llegaba a sentirse como una muñeca de porcelana, sola, fría en un estante, alejada de todos los demás, condenada a pasar el resto de su existencia aislada, pero al menos, su cosmos le servía para defender al santuario, su sangre envenenada protegía a su diosa y cada uno de sus habitantes.

Debía estar conforme, el amor no era para él y a diferencia de su padre, no tendría que ver como su alfa perecía entre sus brazos al heredarle a su progenie su maldición, la segunda de ellas, la primera ser uno de los hijos de Hera, uno tan hermoso como la diosa del amor.

Albafica era un alfa, contra todo pronóstico había nacido uno de ellos entre las rosas, cuyo veneno superaría al de su propio padre, quien le miro con lastima cuando supo de aquella vuelta del destino.

No había nada peor que asesinar a la persona que amabas a cambio de una sola noche perfecta, pero en esta ocasión, ni siquiera tendría un recuerdo de su amado, porque su omega moriría cuando su pequeño lo tocara, jamás podría tener descendencia y tal vez aquello era lo mejor, su familia había sufrido demasiado por culpa del veneno de las rosas, era el momento de que pudieran descansar de aquel martirio.

El joven aspirante a Santo de Piscis al escuchar la horrible verdad acerca de su signo, del poder de las rosas y el veneno de su sangre, comenzó a resignarse, nunca tendría a nadie que compartiera su destino, estaba solo en medio de las rosas, pero al menos su existencia tenía un propósito.

Pero a los pocos meses de haber descubierto que se trataba de un alfa, un ave que se atrevió a cruzar el jardín envenenado con un tesoro en sus garras cayó en picada a sus pies, la pobre criatura no comprendió su destino cuando escapo de un águila, un ave de presa que desvió su vuelo cuando sintió el aroma de las rosas, demasiado lejano para poder lastimarle.

Albafica recogió el collar que tenía una forma extraña en el, una esfera azul con una mancha que tenía la forma de una calavera, la que al tocarle con sus dedos desnudos, como si absorbiera parte de su cosmos cambio de forma, unas zarzas envolvieron a la mancha para que de pronto se convirtiera en una rosa con una calavera a la mitad de sus pétalos.

El santo de Piscis recordaba haber corrido con su padre para decirle lo que había encontrado, como el collar cambio de forma cuando lo toco, Lugonis de pronto le sonrió con pena, diciéndole que no debió tocarlo, que ese dije era uno de los regalos que la diosa Hera les hacía a los omegas, mostrándole el suyo, uno rojo con una rosa formada por acero en su interior.

No obstante sin atender a las palabras de su padre Albafica lo colgó de su cuello con una sonrisa, lo recordaba bien, el sentimiento de dicha al saber que había una criatura creada para él, un omega perdido en la inmensidad del mundo que también lo buscaba para estar a su lado, para que ambos pudieran descansar en los prados de su madre cuando por fin la muerte viniera por ellos.

Pasaron varios años de soledad, la sangre en sus venas cada vez era más poderosa, solo Shion de Aries, quien era tres años menor que él visitaba su templo, manteniéndose a una distancia prudente, su amigo había visto en más de una ocasión el collar de su cuello, preguntándole si era un omega, una respuesta que nunca respondía porque pensaba que no tenía caso decirle que se trataba de un alfa, nunca le creerían a causa de su belleza.

Con forme pasaron los años comenzó a perder la esperanza de conocer a esa criatura que estaba hecha para él, como podría si nunca saldría de su templo a menos que fuera para realizar misiones, buscando espectros u otras huestes enemigas de la humanidad, su padre le decía que eso era lo mejor, que su veneno mataría a su amado, pero de pronto, una noche, el destino se lo presento.

Recordaba estar sentado en las escaleras del doceavo templo, una extraña sensación le dijo que tenía que permanecer en vela, el collar brillaba tenue, como si se tratase de un corazón, un resplandor que pensaba solamente podía verlo él porque Lugonis no se percato de aquel cambio.

Esa noche era diferente a las demás, Albafica estaba seguro de eso, tan seguro como que en ese momento su omega se aferraba a su cuerpo, tratando de disfrutar de las últimas horas de su celo, el cual se los habían robado para entregárselo al santo de géminis.

Recordando aquellos instantes podía imaginar al joven Aspros caminando detrás de Sage, a varios metros de distancia, siguiendo al patriarca que confiaba en que su padre le hubiera explicado todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de su condición, el anciano lemuriano también pensaba que se trataba de un omega, no un alfa especialmente hermoso.

Sin embargo, eso no le importaba, su omega estaba fuera del santuario buscando por él, tal vez solo, esperando recibir una señal justo como Albafica lo hizo todo ese tiempo, la que llego en forma de un niño mayor de cabello azul, el que vestía unos andrajos, estaba cansado y hambriento, el que se perdió en su mirada ese primer instante, pero intento ignorarle en un principio.

Los primeros meses Aspros y Manigoldo pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, el agresivo aspirante a cangrejo admiraba al futuro santo de géminis, eso no podía ignorarlo, mucho menos su dolor al tener que mantenerse en las sombras, observándolo de lejos para mantenerlo vivo.

Manigoldo no le prestaba atencion, pero sabía que los seguia a todas partes, sin embargo, al ver su collar su mirada cambio de pronto por una de completa ira, reconociendo el dije que colgaba de su cuello como el suyo, actuando de forma contraria de cómo se imagino sería su primera reunión con su omega, ni siquiera el instante en que por fin comprendiera que era su alfa, porque recordaba perfectamente que Manigoldo estaba furioso.

Su omega camino en su dirección acusándolo de ser un ladrón, de no respetar los regalos de los dioses, exigiéndole que le devolviera su collar, Albafica aun recordaba ese día con claridad, él estaba sentado en uno de los pilares alejado de todos los demás observando a Manigoldo, su padre aun seguía vivo y de pronto, el insensato cangrejo se le lanzo encima para intentar recuperar su collar por la fuerza.

Aun podía verse a sí mismo luchando con Manigoldo en el suelo, tratando de mantener su tesoro en su cuello, sintiendo los puñetazos del mayor contra su cuerpo, viendo su furia desbordada, su desesperación cuando él se negó a regresarle su collar.

Ese día estaba fresco en su memoria, porque fue en ese momento que confirmo sus deseos, cuendo estos se hicieron realidad, el cangrejo era su omega, su collar simplemente llego primero, hasta encontró gracioso que su compañero fuera fuerte y masculino.

Albafica de solo cerrar los ojos podía rememorar ese momento, viéndose a él mismo en el suelo, forcejeando con el otro niño para mantener consigo su regalo, haciendo que Manigoldo cada vez se enojara más y utilizara mucha más fuerza para recuperar el regalo de la diosa Hera para su alfa, su collar que era legítimamente suyo, porque el aspirante a cangrejo tenía que ser su compañero, así lo dictaban los dioses.

Y de pronto no pudo más que perderse en sus recuerdos de aquel primer día…

— ¡Regrésame mi collar, maldito ladrón!

Manigoldo no entendía el peligro de su sangre envenenada y él por momentos le olvido, siendo esa la primera vez que otra persona que no fuera su padre lo tocaba, una sensación extraña que le hizo sonreír, haciendo que su omega pensara que se estaba riendo de sus esfuerzos.

— ¡No, este collar es mío, las rosas me lo regalaron!

De pronto Lugonis al ver lo que pasaba entre su hijo y el alumno de Sage no pudo creer lo que veía creyendo que dentro de poco el niño de cabello corto perdería la vida, siendo el patriarca el primero en actuar, separando por la fuerza a Manigoldo de su cuerpo, quien seguía retorciéndose, tratando de recuperar el regalo que las rosas le habían hecho.

— ¡Detente Manigoldo!

Le ordenaron al mismo tiempo que Lugonis le ayudaba a levantarse, sin atreverse a decir nada, él era el único que sabía que era un alfa, que tal vez lo que decía Manigoldo era cierto, ese collar era suyo pero lo tenía su hijo porque era su compañero, admirando el hecho que su omega no resulto herido por el veneno de su retoño.

— ¡No! ¡Es mi collar y lo quiero de regreso!

Albafica se aferro al collar, llamando la atención de Lugonis, al mismo tiempo que Sage suspirando, se llevaba a Manigoldo a rastras para tratar de convencerlo de su error ya que no recordaban un día sin que portara esa perla con orgullo, y en efecto ese collar era suyo, pero porque él se trataba del alfa de su alumno, no porque fuera un omega.

— Deberías regresárselo.

Pronuncio de pronto su padre muy serio, esperando que solo así entregara el collar de su omega, seguro que se trataba de su alfa pero que nadie más, ni siquiera su padre le creería.

— No, este collar es mío, Manigoldo es mi omega.

Su padre se lo había dicho, el collar lo guiaría a su omega y así fue, Manigoldo llego unos años después pero lo encontró, sin importar que nunca pudieran estar juntos, su cordura dependía de esa ilusión, de pertenecerle a alguien, aunque no pudiera tocarle, aunque fuera ese aspirante tan grosero, el que era de cierta forma lindo, como un perrito o un conejo.

— No es justo que lo conserves, solo evitaras que Manigoldo encuentre una pareja si no tiene su collar, mi pequeño milagro, aunque ese niño sea tu omega, nunca podrás estar a su lado, no crees que lo mejor es dejarlo libre.

Pero el negó aquello, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, no era justo que por culpa de su veneno tuviera que permanecer toda su vida solo, sin importar que su omega no pudiera tener otro alfa, que tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida solo como Sage, él no entregaría su única oportunidad para estar con una persona, para ser amado, sólo porque tuvo la desgracia de nacer bajo la estrella de la casa de Piscis.

— No.

Lugonis jamás le había escuchado desobedecer, jamás le había visto comportándose de aquella forma, así que le miro fijamente, su pequeño estaba decidido, no le robarían a su lindo omega.

— Este collar es mío, las rosas me lo regalaron y sé que Manigoldo me reconocerá como tú lo hiciste con mi padre, tu lo dijiste cuando pensabas que era un omega, el me buscara ahora que sabe que yo soy su compañero.

Esa fue la primer discusión que tuvo con su padre, pero no fue la única, no hasta que su sangre lo asesino y en ese momento supo que no podía poner en peligro a su omega, por lo que comenzó a alejarse de su lado, aunque aun mantenía su collar consigo como prueba de que aun él pertenecía a otro ser.

En aquel tiempo Albafica no estaba seguro que eso pasaría, pero necesitaba aferrarse a esa esperanza, como en esos momentos tenía que convencerse que encontrarían la forma de estar juntos, cuando se daba cuenta que su omega no lo creía de esa forma, él había perdido la confianza en su futuro, por eso trataba de pasar todo el tiempo que les quedaba juntos, porque Aspros regresaría de su misión, cuando eso pasara, ese alfa trataría de lastimar a su omega.

— No dejare que te lastimen.

Manigoldo asintió, inseguro de su promesa, pero no quiso contradecirlo porque sabía que eso le dolería demasiado a su alfa, el que no sobreviviría una justa contra el futuro patriarca, él no era tan fuerte si el veneno de su sangre se encontraba disminuido.

— ¡Manigoldo! ¡Sage ha despertado y necesita verte!

Albafica lo sostuvo de pronto de la muñeca, no quería que se marchara de su templo, su instinto le gritaba que eso era una mentira, Sage estaba en muy mal estado, era imposible que se hubiera recuperado con tanta rapidez.

— ¡No vayas!

Trato de suplicarle, pero Manigoldo se soltó deseoso de hablar con su maestro, nadie podía mentir de aquella manera tan cruel se dijo, corriendo detrás de los tres santos de plata, aquellos que Albafica reconocía como de los más cercanos al santo de géminis, eran después de todo, quienes le admiraban mucho antes de tener su armadura.

— ¡Manigoldo!

Grito y lo hubiera detenido de no chocar contra la barrera de cosmos que solamente una persona podía producir, ese era Shion, quien sin duda a sus quince años era demasiado poderoso, tanto como los dos ancianos juntos.

— Mi maestro no quiere que estén juntos Albafica, lo siento mucho.

***30***

Kardia después de compartir su secreto con Degel guardo silencio, manteniéndose varios pasos adelante que su compañero, todo ese tiempo con un extraño sentimiento que lo sofocaba, era como si sus instintos le gritaran que debía tener cuidado, protegerse del peligro.

Degel no se atrevía a acercarse a él, respetando su deseo momentáneo por estar solo, sabía que en ese momento Kardia buscaba un poco de privacidad, seguramente recordaba aquellos felices meses en los que pensaron que todo saldría bien.

Y así era, Kardia aunque trataba de no recordar su embarazo, generalmente en aquella época del año terminaba por hacerlo, en especial cuando creía que por fin lograría tener a su pequeño en sus brazos, si la diosa Hera así lo deseaba.

Kardia recordaba la debilidad de aquel año, la que siempre llegaba con el deseo absoluto por su compañero, en algunas ocasiones era el quien forzaba a Degel a permanecer en su cama todo el día, cada minuto de su celo, ni siquiera tenía apetito en aquellos momentos en que podía admirar el aroma de su alfa.

Mucho menos sentirlo en su cuerpo, apoderándose de su cordura, sentirlo entre sus piernas o acariciarlo en su cama, cuando le ordenaba que le diera el control a él, en algunas ocasiones intercambiaban el placer, otorgandolo o recibiendolo, con ellos jamas era sobre el control.

Aunque Hakurei pensaba que su alfa era el dominante, quien siempre tenía el control, Degel con mucho gusto le dejaba hacer lo que deseara con sus cuerpos, permitiéndole poseerlo, abriendo sus piernas para que se volvieran uno.

Pero aquel día, lo único que deseaba era ser poseído por su amable alfa, quien se fundió en su cuerpo y aquella ocasión, su sexo, con la característica física que lo señalaba como un alfa, se anudo en su cuerpo evitando que su semen se desperdiciara.

Los omegas durante el celo producían un perfume que atraía a los alfas, indicándoles que estaban deseosos y dispuestos para ser fecundados, su cosmos se dividía a la mitad cuando eran poderosos, cuando no lo eran estaban casi indefensos, preparando su cuerpo para la gestación de la nueva vida.

Su cuerpo de la misma forma se sentía mucho mas caliente, deseoso de tener relaciones sexuales con su compañero, un simple roce le hacia gemir, un beso lo desarmaba por completo, de tal forma que siempre estaba excitado, llegando a ser doloroso en aquellos omegas que no tenían pareja o que esta realizaba alguna clase de misión.

Pero Degel nunca lo abandonaba, siempre estaba al tanto de sus celos y de sus deseos, admirando su cuerpo desnudo, su humedad, una característica de los omegas era que su cuerpo se humedecía durante los actos sexuales, pero mucho más aun durante el celo, pero esta humedad por molesta que fuera les servia como un lubricante natural, así como una forma de atraer a sus amantes, indicarles que ya estaban listos para tenerlos en su cuerpo.

Degel en aquellas épocas del año se comportaba de una forma posesiva, siempre estaba a su lado y en algunas ocasiones, le comento, que deseaba romperle la cara a Manigoldo, por pensar que se trataba de un alfa intentando robarle a su compañero.

Una noción extraña, pero que le divertía demasiado, su pacifico y mesurado Degel estaba dispuesto a lastimar a uno de sus compañeros porque pensaba que le arrebataría a su corazón, un apodo que le gustaba, que significaba tanto para ambos, porque comprendían que eso eran para ambos.

Pero no sólo era por el placer de tener sexo con su alfa que amaba esa época del año, sino por la seguridad que irradiaba, su presencia y su cosmos rodeándolo, así como su amado cubo de hielo como le decían sus hermanos omegas, Cid y Manigoldo, podía admirar su aroma natural, el perfume que decía eran sus feromonas, las que le hacían perder la cabeza, desearlo más que nunca.

Todos los omegas pasaban por lo mismo de una u otro forma, algunos padecían sus celos, encontrándolos dolorosos y molestos, otros los disfrutaban, pero según parecía, la intensidad del celo estaba ligada al poder del omega y ellos, que eran especialmente poderosos, tenían un celo cuya fuerza los dejaba vulnerables.

Los malestares comenzaban unos días antes cuando su deseo iba incrementando su intensidad, para el, durante el tercer día su humedad, la que estaba localizada entre sus nalgas, le hacia encerrarse en su templo, a él y a casi todos los omegas, por esa razón existía un santuario en donde podían guarecerse.

Los pocos omegas de rangos inferiores del santuario le utilizaban, creía que Yato pensaba pasar en ese sitio sus celos, aunque todavía no estaba en edad para sentir el primero, pero no así los omegas que vestían armaduras doradas.

El no la necesitaba porque tenía a Degel, Manigoldo era protegido por Albafica, quien lo encerraba en su templo para que Aspros no pudiera llegar a su amigo, al que era su omega, Cid, siempre se encerraba en sus habitaciones, pocas veces padecía su celo, pero de necesitar ayuda, él se encargaría de proteger al mayor los días que faltaran para que el celo de capricornio terminara.

Cada año lo visitaba para llevarle provisiones, sabanas limpias, todo lo que suponía podría necesitar, esperando serle de ayuda, como Cid le brindaría la suya de necesitarla.

Los omegas eran quienes padecían la debilidad de movimiento durante los celos, aunque después de un orgasmo, dependiendo la fuerza que tuviera, tenían cierta libertad, podía salir al pueblo o realizar cualquier clase de tarea, su diosa madre no quería que murieran por inanición o cansancio.

Pero ese celo en particular su cosmos no regreso como lo suponía, como siempre regresaba, los primeros días no pensó nada de eso, creyendo que se trataba de algo normal, nada de que preocuparse, pero cuando cumplió la tercera semana y su debilidad seguía presente no pudo más que comentarle a su alfa lo que sucedía.

Degel recibió la noticia con miedo, pensando que su omega necesitaba cuidados especiales, tal vez lo hacia, pero aguardaron una semana más, en espera de que la fuerza de Kardia regresara a ellos.

Sin embargo, esta no volvió, en realidad, creía que se sentía un poco más débil que antes, por lo cual, Degel comenzó a buscar ayuda, creyendo que lo mejor era acudir con Sage, él era un omega mayor, sabría lo que estaba pasándole a su compañero.

— Gran patriarca, necesitamos hablar con usted, es de suma importancia.

Degel estaba nervioso, pero Sage no podría adivinar que estaba pasando, muchos decían que era virgen, un santo como su diosa, a quien le ofrendo su vida como su cuerpo.

— ¿Que ocurre?

Sage pregunto con curiosidad, mirándolos de pies a cabeza, para el no se veían en mal estado, no creía que hubieran peleado y su bendición la habían obtenido mucho tiempo atrás, no obstante, al ver que Kardia se sonrojaba ladeo un poco la cabeza.

— Degel, porque no nos dejas a solas unos minutos, te prometo cuidar muy bien de tu omega en tu ausencia.

Degel no quiso alejarse en un principio, pero después, asintió, dejando sólo a Kardia, quien se cruzo de brazos ligeramente molesto, escuchando como Sage se levantaba de su trono, caminando en su dirección.

— Han peleado acaso, porque pareces tan molesto, Kardia.

Kardia suspiro sin decir nada en un principio, para después, desviando la mirada, susurrar unas cuantas palabras que no pudieron escucharse, haciendo que se sonrojara aun más.

— No pude escucharte, Kardia, porque no hablas con un poco más de fuerza.

Sage parecía consternado, no era para menos, Kardia estaba demasiado nervioso, como si le ocultara información valiosa.

— Mi cosmos no ha regresado...

Susurro, notando como Sage abría los ojos un poco más de la cuenta, parecía sorprendido, preguntándose tal vez, si acaso había escuchado bien su respuesta, si en verdad había dicho lo que supuso que dijo.

— Después de tu celo...

Kardia asintió mordiéndose el labio, sin saber que más decirle, suponiendo que eso era lo único que necesitaba confesarle al patriarca.

— Ustedes dos tuvieron relaciones durante su celo y tu cosmos, en vez de regresar como cada año, ha decidido mantenerse oculto, eso es lo que me estas diciendo, que aun sigues débil, Kardia.

El joven escorpión volvió a asentir, mirando fijamente a Sage, quien parecía tranquilo, para después sonreírle con delicadeza, llevando sus manos a sus hombros.

— Aun eres muy joven Kardia, esperaba que aguardaran al menos un año más, pero supongo que tu deseo por tu joven alfa fue demasiado para poder soportarlo.

Kardia asintió, recordaba que su patriarca le había solicitado esperar antes de tener relaciones durante un celo, dándole la libertad de amarse fuera de este, pero no pudo soportar el ardor de su cuerpo, el deseo por su alfa desde el primer celo.

— ¿Que es lo que me pasa?

Le pregunto asustado, esperando que no fuera grave, su omega murió demasiado joven y el no deseaba apartarse de su alfa, lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo solo.

— Estas embarazado, eso pasa cuando tienes relaciones sexuales con un alfa durante tu celo.

Kardia en un principio guardo silencio tratando de comprender lo que su patriarca le había dicho, para después sonreír, emocionándose por la idea de ser padre, de dar a luz a un pequeño de ambos.

— ¿Esta seguro gran patriarca?

Sage asintió, por supuesto que estaba seguro, que mas podría ser se dijo en silencio, tratando de compartir la felicidad del joven santo dorado, comprendiendo que se trataría de un embarazo muy difícil, que probablemente no llegaría a termino debido a la edad del escorpión.

—¿Estoy embarazado de verdad?

De nuevo Sage asintió, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza para después llamar a su alfa, quien ingreso con un paso rápido, creyendo que su omega estaba en peligro.

— Kardia esta embarazado, Degel, como su alfa es tu deber mantenerlo cómodo, alimentado y tranquilo, las emociones fuertes no son buenas para el embarazo, ademas, su temperatura debe ser constante mas que nunca.

Degel observo a Kardia de pies a cabeza por algunos instantes para después cargarlo de la cintura, dando vueltas emocionado, imaginándose un hermoso futuro con un pequeño propio corriendo en los templos del santuario.

— Kardia no podrá realizar misiones en los próximos dos años y su entrenamiento debe detenerse, en algunos días haré llamar a Luco, el era el hermano de Lugonis, también es un partero, tendrán que obedecerle en todo por el bien de su pequeño o pequeña.

Luco los visito dándoles una larga lista de lo que debían hacer, como debía alimentarse y descansar, prometiéndole que cada mes lo visitaría para ver como transcurría su embarazo.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Kardia siguió las ordenes del medico al pie de la letra, ya no entrenaba ni realizaba ninguna clase de esfuerzo, manteniendo su espíritu tranquilo, paseando en Rodorio vestido como un aldeano cuando se aburría, buscando ropa que le gustara en pequeñas tiendas, muebles, aun aquel sitio en donde su pequeño crecería, porque un bebé necesitaba de un hogar adecuado, con pequeños de su edad con quien jugar.

Su pequeño sería un santo de Athena, pero tendría una vida alegre, la de cualquier niño de su edad, sin embargo, el destino no quiso que su deseo se volviera realidad, porque cinco meses después de la gran noticia comenzó a sentirse mareado, mucho más débil de ser posible.

Kardia sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y esa misma noche, cuando el dolor fue insoportable, lo supo antes de que Sage o Luco le dijeran las malas noticias, su pequeño había muerto, su cuerpo, su cosmos lo mato.

Degel quiso decirle que eso era normal, aun el propio Sage se lo dijo, Luco no los corrigió, pero él sabía que fue su culpa, su cosmos mato a su pequeño y desde ese momento, ya no dejo que su alfa le tocara durante los celos, suplicándole por ayuda a Cid y a Manigoldo, quienes actuaban como sus chaperones, evitándole que buscara la cura de su dolor.

— Ya no te sigas atormentando.

Le suplico Degel, comprendiendo muy bien que sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos estaban enfocados en aquellos momentos llenos de dolor.

— A veces me lo imagino, habría sido hermoso...

Susurro, pero de pronto se detuvo sintiendo ese cosmos gélido a sus espaldas, haciéndole una señal a Degel para que guardara silencio.

— Esta aquí...

Degel asintió, era momento de confrontar a ese guerrero, saber que era lo que deseaba, porque los estaba siguiendo como su sombra.

— Lo sé.

***31***

Radamanthys apretó los dientes al verlo acercarse, sus hilos ondulando a sus espaldas, como una amenaza silenciosa, su sangre ya no era la misma pero en su alma siempre serian hermanos, sus recuerdos los unían desde su primera encarnación.

Hola, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y hasta el momento las parejas originales van ganando, con dos excepciones, Oneiros y Aspros, aunque Minos tiene varios votos a su favor, junto a Regulus.

Les tengo las mismas preguntas de antes, las que estoy tomando en cuenta para los sucesos que vienen, pero debo decirles que por el momento, todos tienen las mismas posibilidades de vencer.

Así que...

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

¿Cuantos de ustedes desearían que hubiera dos capítulos por semana en vez de uno?

E intentare actualizar dos veces por semana, una el lunes, otra el jueves, dependiendo de la recepción que siga teniendo la historia.

Y en festejo por haber publicado el capitulo 30, escribiré un capitulo especial dedicado a una sola pareja... ¿pero cual quieren que sea?

Como saben, sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el próximo capitulo.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***31***

Radamanthys apretó los dientes al verlo acercarse, sus hilos ondulando a sus espaldas, como una amenaza silenciosa, su sangre ya no era la misma pero en su alma siempre serian hermanos, sus recuerdos los unían desde su primera encarnación.

Minos era la misma imagen del hombre que lo traiciono en Creta cuando aun eran unos muchachos, al que trataba de conciliar con el hermano que por muchos años estuvo a su lado, protegiéndolo del peligro que significaba su maldicion y ser hijo del emperador, sin encontrar ningún parecido más allá de su físico, ni siquiera la expresión de su rostro era la misma.

— Necesito saber algo Minos.

El juez de los hilos, se detuvo a una distancia prudente al principio, conocía muy bien a Radamanthys, sabía que se trataba de una bestia acorralada, que trataría de lastimarlo si acaso realizaba un movimiento en falso, eso lo pondría en peligro, su omega estaba debilitado y no deseaba hacerle daño, sólo disfrutar de los placeres que tanto tiempo se le habian negado.

— ¿Desde que fuimos niños en Creta, tu deseabas esto?

La decepción en su hermano menor era dolorosa, porque parecía no entender que lo estaba protegiendo de cualquier daño realizado en las manos de un alfa, en especial uno que solo le buscaba por el poder que blandía, de qué forma uno de los traicioneros ángeles de afrodita decidió pelear por él en el inframundo.

— ¿Por eso me traicionaste?

Habían pasado vidas desde la última vez que Radamanthys le había hablado de aquella forma tan personal, él nunca más converso con él ni trataba algún asunto que no fueran las ordenes de su dios Hades, como si hubieran dejado de ser hermanos cuando lo derroco de su puesto en el trono de Creta.

— ¿Por qué tú querías convertirme en tu omega?

Minos dio un paso en dirección de su hermano menor, quien parecía aun dolido por su jugarreta, recordando aquel día, lo hermoso que pudo haber sido de no haberse marchado de su lado.

— ¿Por qué el exilio entonces?

Aquello recibió una sonora risa de Minos, su hermano seguía insistiendo en que lo desterró de su amada tierra natal cuando eso era lo menos que deseaba, cuando espero ese día preparando una fastuosa vivienda para ellos, la que después de algunos siglos llamaron el laberinto del supuesto Minotauro, un lugar hermoso en donde podrían criar a una familia, en donde su omega no podría salir nunca, así los alfas no podrían acercársele y hacerle daño.

En donde comenzo a buscar remplazos que aliviaran su dolor, encontrandolos como una simple sombra de lo que en verdad anelaba, lo que necesitaba para que pudiera sentirse completo.

— Yo había preparado todo para nuestra gran noche, pero los estúpidos omegas que mande a que te escoltaran a nuestras habitaciones nupciales, a mi laberinto, te dejaron ir cuando debían esperar pacientes por mi regreso…

Radamanthys de pronto revivió ese día perplejo, jadeando al entender la razón de que su celda no fuera una mazmorra sino una lujosa habitación que competía en belleza con los campos elíseos, estremeciéndose de tan solo pensar lo que eso significaba, siendo él una persona que se consideraba inflexible.

El golpe de estado que organizo su hermano fue brutal, los pocos soldados que le servían con lealtad yacían sin vida en charcos de sangre, el toro blanco regalo del dios Poseidón había sido sacrificado en la mañana con los preparativos que una deidad como esa exigían como pago.

Y Radamanthys escucho durante días que Minos estaba organizando algo grande, muchos decian en su contra, que había implorado al dios Poseidón por la fuerza necesaria para realizar los actos que llevaron a su derrota, pero aun así, el deseaba creer que no lo atacaría, que no traicionaría su lealtad ni su afecto por algo tan insignificante como el trono de Creta, el que comenzaba a ver como una pesada carga que no disfrutaba en lo absoluto, dispuesto a abdicar para que su hermano mayor, el que era más paciente, realizara su deber para la gente de su gran nación.

Pero con un dolor casi infinito se dio cuenta que tan solo fue un estúpido, porque de pronto se vio rodeado por una docena de soldados armados con lanzas y escudos, las mismas armas que se usaban en una guerra, Radamanthys al verlos supuso que su hermano deseaba el trono, pero el traidor era tan cobarde que no se atrevería a matarlo frente a frente, o que de alguna forma llegaría a sentirse culpable por su engaño.

Los soldados lo rodearon sin decir palabra, ellos estaban acompañados de dos muchachos demasiado jóvenes para ser ciudadanos, quienes le observaron de pies a cabeza con cierta sorpresa, tal vez no creían que fuera el emperador omega o creían que su apariencia sería idéntica a la suya, suponiendo que aquellos efebos fueran como él, omegas.

— ¿Van a ejecutarme?

Pregunto al mismo tiempo que los soldados leales a Minos lo rodeaban colocando una espada debajo de su barbilla, uno de ellos, un soldado de cabello largo de color dorado casi como el suyo, le indico que se moviera sin decir una sola palabra.

— Debe acompañarnos, será lo mejor…

Susurraron los muchachos, guiándolo a la fastuosa mansión que su hermano se hizo construir a las afueras de su ciudad, transportándolo en un carruaje tirado por dos caballos poderosos de color blanco, siendo escoltado por los emisarios de Minos así como sus soldados, quienes no le dijeron nada más.

Abandonándolo en una habitación con vista al hermoso paisaje de su antigua ciudad, en el cual había una cama fastuosa, varios muebles, comida a montones, vino y pájaros de plumajes blancos, el color favorito de su hermano mayor.

— Les pregunte si iban a ejecutarme.

Los muchachos no dijeron nada más, dejándolo solo en aquella habitación, en donde sintió el comienzo de su padecimiento, recargándose contra la puerta de madera que seguramente estaba custodiada por los mismos soldados que lo transportaron con tanta cortesía a su celda.

Radamanthys en ese momento respiro hondo, caminando en dirección de una jarra de agua cristalina que se vació en la cabeza, tratando de enfriar su cuerpo, recostándose poco después en la cama, en donde comenzaría la peor noche de su vida sino hubiera recibido ayuda de uno de los soldados de aquella ciudadela.

Hasta que a media noche la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y una sombra de largo cabello ingreso en su habitación, cuyo rostro no pudo ver por culpa de la oscuridad, le hizo unas cuantas señales para que se acercara a esa ilusión o esa criatura que por alguna razón le parecía etérea.

— Debes irte de aquí.

Radamanthys dio un salto de su cama, caminando con demasiada incomodidad, su ropa empapada en sudor, su aroma impregnando esa habitación oscura, en donde no sabía que Minos esperaba desflorarlo, hacerlo suyo por primera vez, aunque su pequeño hermano ya había tenido un amante del cual nunca dijo nada a nadie.

— ¿Quién?

Trato de preguntar pero el intruso lo empujo, llevándolo de prisa por una serie de pasadizos, sosteniéndolo de la mano para que corrieran en la oscuridad, hasta que llegaron a las caballerizas en donde un semental que parecía blanco, un percherón inmenso con adornos de oro en la crin, lo estaba esperando.

— Monte, y váyase de aquí emperador Radamanthys.

Radamanthys no supo que decir, pero escucho el consejo de aquel joven que casi le alcanzaba en estatura o tal vez era aun más alto, cuyo cabello largo ocultaba perfectamente su rostro con ayuda de las sombras, quien no era ninguno de aquellos efebos, pero no dijo nada, escuchando la demencia de Minos, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al confiar en él.

— Y tú escapaste creyendo que te había derrocado para mandarte lejos de Creta, cuando de haber logrado mi deseo, tú jamás me hubieras abandonado.

Radamanthys negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, apretando los puños con demasiado fuerza, tanta que corto las palmas de sus manos con ellas, de las cuales comenzó a brotar sangre roja, aquel día era aun peor de lo que lo recordaba.

— Sólo de imaginar los placeres que hubiéramos probado juntos en el tálamo de los amantes de no haber sido burlado por el dios Poseidón, dándome esa bestia blanca pero no lo que yo deseaba, me estremezco.

La sonrisa de Minos de nuevo era cruel con un dejo de locura, la misma clase de mueca que utilizaba durante la guerra santa, cuando descuartizaba a sus enemigos con sus hilos, los que de pronto quisieron atraparlo, rodeándolo como si se tratase de unas manos gigantes, de las cuales pudo escapar volando, usando su cosmos, que aunque disminuido era suficiente para mantenerse alejado de su propio hermano.

—Tú y yo seriamos como Zeus y Hera, habríamos tenido hijos hermosos… tendremos hijos hermosos, tan fuertes como cualquiera de los héroes del pasado.

De pronto los hilos le rodearon apretando su cuerpo con fuerza, cortando partes de su armadura y de su piel, provocando que se precipitara contra el suelo, cayendo amarrado en el puente que atravesó Minos con demasiada lentitud.

— Pero tú me traicionaste, te fuiste sin siquiera mirar atrás, pensando que yo… tu querido hermano mayor, el único que se preocupa por ti, tu alfa, el verdadero y no esa inmunda avecilla, se atrevería a lastimarte.

Minos obligo a Radamanthys a levantarse con demasiada lentitud, llevando su mano derecha a su mejilla, acariciándolo con esta, relamiéndose los labios al notar su enojo, así como su sorpresa.

— Ha pasado tanto tiempo, he esperado por tantas vidas que se que cuando por fin te tenga en mis brazos, cuando te muestre los placeres que tengo preparados para ti, podre decir que conocí el paraíso.

Al verlo hincado delante de su cuerpo, a merced de los hilos recordó su pasado, los sacrificios que realizo al dios Poseidón, implorándole que respondiera a su llamado, que le entregara a su omega, a cambio, el se bañaría con la sangre de lo primero que saliera de sus aguas, ya fuera una sirena o una bestia mitológica, todo fuera por tener a su querido hermano menor bajo su cuidado.

— Lo que me estas pidiendo es un acto en contra de los dioses, el incesto es una traición a Zeus, el que gobierna los cielos y la tierra.

Minos lo sabía pero no le interesaba, el quería a su omega en sus brazos, de lo contrario la diosa Hera no lo habría puesto en su misma familia, no se lo hubiera presentado en la forma en que lo hizo, en el templo de la diosa del amor, dándole la fuerza y las herramientas para cuidarlo, si acaso su padre hubiera actuado de una manera justa.

— Por eso imploro al dios del mar, para que tú me concedas la fuerza que necesito para derrocar a mi querido hermano, para mostrarle los placeres que se merece y darle mi protección.

El silencio que provino del dios de las tempestades, del mar y de todos sus moradores le hizo pensar que no cumplirían su petición, sin embargo, de pronto, un toro de un blanco inmaculado salió del agua, era el sacrificio que Poseidón le pedía para cumplir su deseo, tener el poder para derrocar a Radamanthys, atarlo a su voluntad, encadenarlo a su cama.

— Destruye a esta criatura y yo te daré el poder para desposar a tu hermano, Emperador Minos de Creta.

Su esposa, Pasífae le suplico que no lo destruyera, pues aquella criatura era divina, mucho más hermosa que todo lo que alguna vez había visto, con ella podrían poseer rebaños como los de ningún otro mortal, aun así, Minos decidió cortar la garganta de su regalo al dios del mar, así podría yacer con su omega sin que su esposa pudiera decir nada.

— Poseidón me engaño, me dio el poder por el cual implore, pero no aquello que deseaba mi querido hermano, sin embargo, ahora ya no hay nada que me detenga en mi anhelo, del cual debes responsabilizarte.

Pronuncio, antes de besar sus labios con hambre, sintiendo la lucha encarnizada de su hermano por liberarse, escuchando como se rompían algunos hilos, que eran remplazados con rapidez, doce por cada uno que se rompiera.

— Porque si me he convertido en un pecador, es solamente culpa tuya, mi querido hermano menor.

Radamanthys gruño al sentir los labios demandantes de Minos en su boca, mordiéndola con fuerza suficiente para que se alejara por unos instantes, apretando los dientes, limpiando la sangre antes de escuchar como sus hilos cedían ante la fuerza del menor, quien inmediatamente lo ataco, golpeando su rostro y después propinándole una patada en el costado que lo lanzo fuera del puente, esperando que el viento que asolaba esa zona del inframundo lo descuartizara.

— ¡Alguien como tú no puede hacer nada más que darme asco!

Pronuncio Radamanthys elevándose en el aire, convocando su arma, la lanza dorada que usaba como una espada de energía, una lanza poderosa que cortaba cualquier superficie, cualquier armadura.

— ¿Me culpas por tu pecado?

Minos logro regresar al puente, esquivando apenas el siguiente golpe de Radamanthys, maldiciendo en voz baja el don que su dios le había otorgado, aquel que lo hacía casi inmune al dolor.

— ¿Por tu depravación?

Radamanthys aterrizo junto a él, propinándole un rodillazo en la espalda para después tratar de cortarlo con sus garras, movimiento que Minos esquivo usando sus hilos, aventando a su hermano en contra de la pared del castillo de Hades, pero no choco contra ella, en su lugar, uso la distancia para volar en picada en su contra, apretando los dientes, usando esa expresión de furia incontrolable que lo excitaba tanto, aquella que le hacía dudar si en realidad era un Wyvern.

— ¡Haré que te arrepientas por haberme traicionado, por pensar siquiera en lastimar a mi alfa y sobre todo, por subestimarme!

***32***

Sage les había advertido todo lo que necesitaban saber para estar seguros, esperando que nunca pasaran por lo que muchos omegas tenían que sufrir, pero el sabio patriarca no pudo adivinar que Aspros traicionaría al santuario para poseer a su alumno, que Shion mentiría por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender aun y que él sería secuestrado por un espectro que se decía ser su alfa, el que lo había dejado solo, quien decía siempre había estado a su lado.

Cid cerro los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento, de nuevo dormía en la cama que Oneiros había utilizado como una cómoda jaula de oro, en donde sus sueños le hacían imaginarse a si mismo en un tálamo, con una túnica blanca que le llegaba a los muslos.

Una extraña pieza de vestir, acompañada de joyería cubierta de hermosas piedras, su cabello era largo peinado en una trenza y aun tenía ambas manos, lo sabía porque unas esposas de oro colgaban de ellas.

El paisaje no era ese extraño mundo de nubes surcadas por relámpagos, sino un cielo soleado que iluminaba esa habitación de paredes de mármol, cuyo silencio era interrumpido por las aves que cantaban fuera de su celda y por el sonido del mar cuando chocaba contra la costa.

De pronto escucho los pasos del dios del sueño a sus espaldas y en vez de alejarse, se mantuvo quieto en aquel sitio, sentado en una cama de sabanas carmesís, sus ojos fijos en sus manos esposadas, las que estaban sujetas a la cabecera del tálamo que ya había presenciado con anterioridad sus encuentros de pasión.

El dios del sueño al verle sonrió, sentándose a su lado para comenzar a tirar de los lienzos que conformaban su túnica, desvistiéndolo con demasiada lentitud, relamiéndose los labios cuando desvió la mirada, sin pelear con el ni moverse siquiera.

— Quien te haya dicho eso es un mentiroso, tu creas el vinculo con tu alfa, a quien tu deseas a tu lado, pero las leyes atenienses le dan libertad a monstruos como Aquiles para que tengan lo que desean, a cambio, ellos siempre pelearan por su diosa que es benevolente solo con los alfas.

Las palabras de Oneiros calaron en lo más profundo de su alma, Sisyphus le rechazo, en cambio Aspros tomaría a su amigo para su diversión y Hakurei no haría nada por evitarlo, se preguntaba si lo darían por muerto, o si acaso lo buscarían, ya que al tratarse de un omega, creía que no era tan valioso en una guerra.

Sólo les usaban como yeguas de cría, para sus aliados no eran nada más y eso le hacía preguntarse si quizá, de ser verdad las palabras de Sage, si en verdad era Sisyphus su alfa acaso no debió rodearlo con sus brazos, acariciarlo con sus manos delicadas, tratar de fundirse con su cuerpo.

— Pero es cierto lo que insinúas, en el inframundo los omegas son escasos, los únicos que lo moran son criaturas desagradables, uno opta por un alfa débil, la otra por un juez consagrado al dios Hades.

Le explico alejándose un poco para poder admirar su cuerpo desnudo en su cama, relamiéndose los labios al encontrarlo tan hermoso encadenado a ella aunque solo fuera un sueño, un recuerdo de otra vida, dispuesto como un banquete.

— Dos omegas que han decidido entregarse al dolor, como tú que añoras a ese arquero que no te ama, que ni siquiera te desea.

Oneiros entonces volvió a acercarse a él, recorriendo sus piernas con delicadeza, escuchando un gemido y un estremecimiento de su dulce espada, la que trato de separarse de sus manos, pero no pudo moverse, porque para ese momento su amado ya se había acostumbrado a su cuerpo, a su cosmos y ya lo deseaba a su lado, aquella fue una hermosa existencia, se dijo el dios del sueño recorriendo la cadera de su espada con delicadeza.

— En cambio yo adorare tu cuerpo, te brindare placeres con los cuales solo has soñado, porque debo decirte un secreto, es a mí a quien sueñas como en este momento, soy yo quien te ha dado ese placer, nadie más que tu dios.

Oneiros beso su cuello con delicadeza, recorriendo sus muslos con lentitud hacia sus caderas, acercando su rostro al suyo para besarlo con fuerza, escuchando un gemido de su espada que se retorció ligeramente, pero no intento escapar.

— Eso es una mentira.

Cid estaba desesperado al sentir las manos de Oneiros en su cuerpo, casi estaba sentado sobre él, su rostro a centímetros del suyo, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, su boca entreabierta, con la expresión que siempre soñó tendría Sisyphus al verlo, no un espectro, nunca ese dios menor.

— ¿Eso crees?

Pregunto rosando su erección, riéndose al ver su estremecimiento, besando su cuello con delicadeza, como si temiera que de un momento a otro desaparecería o su cosmos volvería a brillar con fuerza.

— ¡Tu solo me provocas nauseas!

Oneiros se rio entre dientes al escuchar esas palabras, obligándose a recostarse en la cama, pero en realidad no lo forzó, simplemente lo llevo a su tálamo con delicadeza para continuar con sus caricias, recorriendo su humedad con dos dedos, escuchando un suave gemido junto a un estremecimiento de su omega, que apretó los dientes, cerrando los ojos, sus mejillas pintándose de un hermoso color rojizo.

— Entonces porque gimes cuando yo te toco, porque me bañaste con tu semilla cuando te visite la primera noche de tu celo, cuando ese cachorro de león guardaba la puerta de tu templo creyendo que así estarías seguro.

Le explico Oneiros aun delineando el tesoro entre sus piernas, la hendidura por donde podría acceder a su cuerpo, ser uno con él, sintiendo como las piernas de su omega se apretaban, intentando de esa forma cerrarle el paso, pero ya era tarde, nada le detendría de apoderarse de su amado, al menos en uno de sus sueños, los que nunca recordaba para su mala fortuna.

— ¿Regulus?

Oneiros asintió ingresando entonces dos dedos en su cuerpo, escuchando el gemido de su omega con deleite, lamiendo la sangre de sus labios cuando trato de silenciarse, sus ojos cerrados cuando su cuerpo era conquistado con lentitud, hundiéndose de a poco cada vez.

— Así que ese es el nombre de ese alfa que intenta ganarse tu cama con su dedicación, cuando esta me pertenece a mí, Oneiros, tu dios.

Pronuncio Oneiros tratando de ensuciar las intenciones de Regulus, torciendo sus dedos en busca de su próstata, notando la humedad de su cuerpo, la cual servía como un lubricante, excitándolo con su aroma, con lo apretado de su cuerpo.

La mirada cargada de odio disfrazando el deseo que en verdad sentía por él, diciéndose que a pesar de tener que contentarse con un sueño infligido por su cosmos, debía contentarse con que ya no tendría porque perderlo, la muerte no se lo arrebataría, nadie más podría tocarlo y él siempre lo mantendría seguro.

— ¿Crees que puedes negar que me deseas?

Le pregunto separando sus dedos de su cuerpo volteándolo de pronto para abrirlo para él, levantando sus caderas con ambas manos, Cid abrió los ojos antes de sentir la lengua de Oneiros recorrerle, gimiendo cuando de nueva cuenta el espectro empezó a tocarlo en esa parte, en su intimidad, un sitio que estaba deparado para su amado arquero, no para ese dios cuya lengua lo probaba.

Cid al principio trato de separarse, tratando de silenciar sus gemidos, moviendo sus caderas pero el dios era demasiado fuerte, estaba usando su cosmos para mantenerlo quieto, introduciendo su lengua brindándole placer al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se hundían en su piel pálida, dejando marcas rojizas que serian visibles por mucho tiempo.

Escuchando lentamente como su voz le traicionaba junto a su cuerpo que se bañaba de sudor, pequeñas gotitas recorriendo sus músculos, el placer era demasiado para comprenderlo, tal vez porque llevaba demasiados celos sin sentir las caricias de un amante, jamás lo había hecho, él era inmaculado hasta ese momento o porque en ese momento, la persona que fue en el pasado ya se había acostumbrado a su dios, ya comenzaba a desearlo a su lado.

Oneiros lo sabía y disfrutaba del poder que tenía sobre su cuerpo, cambiando su lengua por sus dedos en un movimiento de tijeras, apretando sus próstata con fuerza, escuchando mas gemidos de su espada, que trataba de soltarse, mordiendo su labio para no gemir su placer, cerrando los ojos, tratando de pensar en algo más pero era inútil, los dedos del dios sabían exactamente como llevarlo al paraíso.

Cid no suplicaría, no le diría que se detuviera, pero aun así trataba de imaginarse a su arquero en su lugar pero era imposible, Oneiros besaba su cuello, mordía su hombro, al mismo tiempo que otro dedo hacia su aparición, invadiendo su cuerpo al igual que lo haría un ejército enemigo una vez que la puerta fue derribada.

— Gime para mi, mi omega, no quiero que te guardes tu placer.

Cid negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza sintiendo con horror que otro dedo se abría paso en su cuerpo, que la mano que hasta el momento estaba firme en su cadera viajaba a su sexo, rodeándolo, aumentando su placer.

— Oneiros…

Susurro entonces cuando Oneiros mordió su cuello por la espalda, como si se tratase de un gato, obligándolo a pronunciar mas gemidos, deleitándose en ellos mientras que él se decía que eso no debería ser así, que su alfa era su arquero, que sólo el tenia derecho a tocarlo.

Deseando como nunca antes que al ver que se trataba de un omega, su omega, se hubiera abalanzado sobre su cuerpo como lo hacia este dios del sueño, el que seguía brindándole placer cuando su mente le pedía que se detuviera.

— Ese orgullo me fascina, esa fuerza…

Oneiros al ver que Cid ya estaba listo para recibirlo, que lo estaba desde el inicio de su celo volvió a voltearlo abriéndolo de piernas, relamiéndose los labios cuando vio la expresión de deseo, miedo y expectación de su omega al ver su sexo palpitante, deseoso de ser uno con su amada espada.

— Todo tu me vuelves loco mi amada espada, mi omega…

Susurro besando sus labios de nuevo, obligándolo a rodear su cintura con ambas piernas, todo ese tiempo encadenado a su cama, sin darle oportunidad alguna para separarse de su cuerpo, ni poder evitar que su sexo pudiera hundirse en su carne, virgen o no, dependiendo cual de las dos encarnaciones era la que recibía aquellas caricias, siendo la del pasado aquella que lo hizo, pero su presente la mente consciente en ese momento que terminaría por perderse.

— No te querría de otra forma, mi dulce omega.

Cid al ver que Oneiros llevaba su sexo a su cuerpo, que lo sostenía de las caderas apretó los dientes cerrando los ojos, pidiéndole a todos los dioses que eso fuera una pesadilla, que despertara en su cama después de otra dolorosa noche de malos sueños.

Oneiros al ver que cerraba los ojos sólo continuo con los embistes de su cadera hundiendo cada vez un poco más, ingresando en ese hermoso cuerpo, jadeando cuando ese calor le rodeo.

Deleitándose con los gemidos de Cid, quien seguía tratando de fingir que eso no estaba pasando hasta que de pronto, con un último embiste, ingreso por completo en su cuerpo con un jadeo gutural, cerrando los ojos al recordar el placer de ser uno con su omega.

De cuyos ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas como pequeñas cuentas brillantes, elixir salado que bebió con su lengua, sosteniendo sus caderas con ambas manos para iniciar la más vieja de las danzas, buscando el ángulo adecuado para que sintiera el mismo placer que él al hundirse en su calor, en la humedad de su cuerpo.

— Mi espada, mi omega… al fin somos uno.

Oneiros empezó a moverse con sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Cid, el cual de pronto al encontrar el ángulo adecuado cambio por algunos segundos, de dolor a placer para ser de nuevo una máscara fría, pero no importaba eso, porque de nuevo ataco ese punto al saber que era su próstata.

— Al fin te encuentras con tu alfa, tu dios, tu amo.

Susurro empujando una y otra vez, recibiendo gemidos de los labios magullados de Cid, quien sólo se limitaba a sentir el placer que ese dios le brindaba, su sexo golpeando su próstata, el calor de su cuerpo incrementándose, deseoso de conocer a su alfa, suplicándole a los dioses que no se derramara en su interior, que ese dios no deseara embarazarlo.

— Eres tan hermoso…

Esas eran las palabras que Sisyphus debía decirle, no este espectro, pero aun así su alfa no lo deseaba, no lo amaba, sólo este monstruo que se movía sobre él, arrebatándole un poco de su alma cada ocasión, que mordía su piel, que encajaba sus dedos en sus caderas, pero aun así su cuerpo lo traicionaba, su maldición presentándose con mayor fuerza cada vez.

De pronto su sexo que era rodeado por la mano de Oneiros por fin en un estallido que nublo su vista de momento se derramo en su mano, manchándolos con su semen, haciendo que sus ojos se posaran en los del dios del sueño, quien parecía estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

— No…

Susurro esta vez, tratando de retorcerse pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, Oneiros mucho menos, porque con un último golpe, una última estocada se vació en su cuerpo, jadeando su placer cuando su orgasmo vino con fuerza, arqueando su espalda, cerrando los ojos escuchando su pequeña suplica.

— No…

Pero era tarde, su semilla lo había inundado y el dios del sueño, al ver que Cid apenas comenzaba a recuperarse de su orgasmo se alejo de su cuerpo, recostándose a su lado, llevando su frente a la suya.

— Mi hermosa espada… mi omega…

Repentinamente Cid despertó de pronto, bañado en sudor, temblando, jadeando al sentir el frio de aquel templo, al notar que era solo un sueño, una pesadilla, el dios que decía ser su alfa no había regresado, no lo había poseído, pero no se engañaría, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que intentara domesticarlo, hacerlo suyo y no podría detenerlo.

***33***

— ¿Por qué?

Pregunto Albafica dándole la espalda a la barrera de energía, sin entender porque Shion odiaba tanto a su compañero, que había pasado para que su buen amigo, el gentil alumno de Hakurei se comportara como lo hacía.

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero les juro que esta historia no sera abandonada pero el trabajo no me ha dejado actualizar, en fin, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y hasta el momento las parejas originales van ganando, con dos excepciones, Oneiros y Aspros, aunque Minos tiene varios votos a su favor, junto a Regulus.

Les tengo las mismas preguntas de antes, las que estoy tomando en cuenta para los sucesos que vienen, pero debo decirles que por el momento, todos tienen las mismas posibilidades de vencer.

Así que...

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

¿Cuantos de ustedes desearían que hubiera dos capítulos por semana en vez de uno?

E intentare actualizar dos veces por semana, una el lunes, otra el jueves, dependiendo de la recepción que siga teniendo la historia.

Y en festejo por haber publicado el capitulo 30, escribiré un capitulo especial dedicado a una sola pareja... ¿pero cual quieren que sea?

Ya que las opciones pasan a dos:

Aspros/Manigoldo o Sisyphus/Cid y este capitulo lo decidirá.

Como saben, sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el próximo capitulo.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***33***

— ¿Por qué?

Pregunto Albafica dándole la espalda a la barrera de energía, sin entender porque Shion odiaba tanto a su compañero, que había pasado para que su buen amigo, el gentil alumno de Hakurei se comportara como lo hacía.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Shion genuinamente no comprendía de qué le estaban hablando, porque Albafica estaba tan molesto, Manigoldo era el omega de Aspros, los dos debían estar juntos, sin importar lo que dijera ese mentiroso cangrejo, su rosa celeste era un hermoso omega, sería su compañero cuando quitara a ese engendro de su camino.

— ¡Aspros va a violarlo!

No era una violación, los verdaderos alfa nunca violaban a los omegas, sólo les convencían de aceptarlos, de permitirles cuidar de ellos, no había nada malo en eso porque un omega necesitaba de la protección de su compañero, de sus caricias y de su amor, así como su constante guía.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Shion al principio no supo que responder, era obvio porque estaba haciendo eso, creía que era lo mejor para Albafica, aun para Manigoldo, pero no dijo nada, no creía que su rosa quisiera escucharle.

— ¿Qué ganan separándonos?

Le pregunto Albafica caminando varios pasos en su dirección, elevando su cosmos, dispuesto a pelear con él para acudir en auxilio del cangrejo, creyendo que su maestro podría hacerle daño, tal vez Aspros, quien sólo estaba haciendo lo necesario para que ambos pudieran tener a su amado entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué ganas tu diciendo que eres un alfa?

Albafica se detuvo de pronto, la mirada de Shion era diferente a la del pasado, este muchacho no era el mismo que siempre lo visitaba en su templo, ni siquiera el mismo que trataba de convencer a Manigoldo de alejarse de su lado.

— ¡Porque soy un alfa!

Respondió, comprendiendo que este muchacho no era su amigo, ni su aliado, era su rival, uno que lo deseaba a él y odiaba a su cangrejo, que esperaba que si le evitaba protegerlo, si permitía que Aspros lo violara, lo entregarían a sus brazos.

— Porque Manigoldo es mi compañero y mi deber es protegerlo…

Shion asintió e intento sonreírle a su amada rosa, quien se detuvo a una distancia prudente, tratando de hacerlo sentir seguro, que confiara en el cómo hasta ese momento lo había hecho, pero Albafica no se relajo, por el contrario respiro hondo tomando una rosa que siempre traía consigo, una de sus armas.

— Pero a ti no te importa eso, ni que lastimen a Manigoldo, sea o no su alfa, sea o no un omega, tu lo que deseas es que Aspros lo obtenga para sí mismo y de esa forma, piensas que yo me entregare a ti.

Albafica creía comprender como se sentían los omegas, la desesperación de su cangrejo cuando Aspros no lo escucho esa primera vez, cuando comenzó a tocarlo sin su permiso, atacándolo en medio del campo de entrenamiento.

Porque lo único que lo separaba de Shion era su sangre envenenada, de lo contrario, algún tiempo atrás su propio amigo habría tratado de domesticarlo como lo dictaban sus propias reglas, de eso podía darse cuenta al ver esa extraña expresión en sus ojos, lo deseaba, lo quería a su lado sin importar su opinión.

— ¿Por qué lo amas?

Pregunto de pronto, su cosmos incendiándose repentinamente, sin dejar que la pared de energía se moviera un ápice, encerrándolos a los dos en la misma habitación, dando un solo paso en su dirección, furioso, su mirada cargada de angustia.

— ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

Esa pregunta era tan errónea en muchos sentidos, Manigoldo era su amado, pero no solo eso importaba, de no serlo también lo haría y aunque solo fueran camaradas, si no fueran compañeros, aun en el caso de que fueran enemigos, él no deseaba a Aspros, evitar que lo dañaran era su deber, ellos debían actuar de una forma justa, congruente.

Permitir que cualquier persona pasara por una cacería, que fuera sometida por una mucho más fuerte solo porque podía era inmoral, era un acto que debía evitarse, pero por alguna razón Shion parecía no entenderlo, sus celos y su deseo no correspondido nublaban su buen juicio, corrompiendo su esencia.

— Porque eso es lo correcto y el Shion que considero mi amigo lo comprendería, solo que tú no eres esa persona, tu no sé quien puedas ser.

Shion apretó los dientes al ver que Albafica estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él, sabía que era mucho más fuerte que su amigo, pero también sabía que la sangre que protegía su cuerpo del cangrejo, le evitaba tocarlo.

— Aspros tiene el collar de Manigoldo en su poder, lo mostrara mañana que sea nombrado patriarca del santuario, a ti sólo te engaño.

Albafica sabía que eso era una mentira, el collar de su cuello era el de su omega, él mismo Manigoldo quiso recuperarlo en más de una ocasión, tantas veces fueron las que lo ataco para que se lo regresara que casi se lo da, esa noche que lo atacaron, en ese momento quiso dárselo, el día del primer celo de su omega, haciendo que se preguntara de donde y como era que Aspros tenía en sus manos otro collar, de otro omega.

— Sí intentas tocarme morirás, Shion.

Shion dio un paso más en su dirección, esperando cualquier movimiento que Albafica estuviera próximo a realizar, quien sostenía su rosa, dispuesto a enfrentársele, apretando los dientes, con la misma expresión que usaba con sus enemigos.

— Pero no solo eso, yo no me embarazare porque los alfas no podemos tener hijos, eso ya lo sabes Shion, tu puedes sentirlo, mi aroma no es el de una persona normal pero no es el de un omega.

Eso era cierto, su amigo tenía un aroma dulce, pero era causado por el veneno de su sangre, no porque fuera un omega por mucho que lo deseara, aun así, Shion quería que Albafica fuera su compañero, porque él mismo no era un alfa, sino un beta, aunque su maestro no quisiera aceptarlo.

— Porque huelo a veneno, el mismo que corre por mis venas.

Shion se encogió de hombros, la única forma en que podría tener un hijo, descendencia, era si desposaba a otro beta, uno femenino, pero ninguno tenía la gracia de su alfa, al que podría hacer pasar por un omega que nunca podría embarazar, pero, para disfrutar de su belleza no tenía porque tocarlo, existían muchas otras formas de brindarse placer.

— No me importa, Albafica, yo te amo así como eres y aunque nunca pudiéramos tener descendencia, yo te deseo a mi lado, tu belleza me domina.

Repentinamente Albafica lanzo su rosa, pero no hacia Shion que esperaba el golpe certero de la blanca flor, sino contra las cuerdas que sostenían las lámparas de aceite que iluminaban su templo, las que fueron cayendo una a una, estallando con un cegador estruendo.

— Yo te deseo a mi lado, por eso, Manigoldo debe ir con alguien más, Aspros podrá protegerlo.

Pronuncio aislando los pequeños incendios del templo de Piscis, sintiendo de pronto que los pétalos se elevaban en el aire, envenenando el ambiente, haciendo que tuviera que protegerse en una esfera de cosmos que lo aisló del veneno pero debilito ambas barreras.

— ¿Usas tu veneno en contra mía?

Pregunto furioso, como si hubiera sido traicionado al ser repelido en su locura, Albafica al ver que la barrera se abría y le dejaban seguir a su omega lo hizo, corriendo en aquella dirección.

Esperando que sus cosmos delataran aquel combate, pero seguramente encontrarían una razón para justificar las acciones de Shion, quien hasta ese momento había sido un santo intachable.

O eso creía porque pensaba que la caída de Sage en manos de Sisyphus era por demás extraña, tanto como el secuestro de su diosa, mucho más aun cuando el testigo de aquella pesadilla no era otro más que Shion.

Albafica uso su veneno para entretener a Shion, cuyo cosmos era más fuerte que nunca, vistiendo su armadura de pronto, buscando la forma de ir a la casa principal del santuario, escuchando a sus espaldas un movimiento.

Seguro que se trataba de su antiguo amigo, el enloquecido Shion, pero aquellas pisadas no eran las de Aries, quien aun estaba atrapado en ese templo sino las de un guerrero enmascarado, de piel morena y cabello azul, una copia de Aspros con diferentes colores.

— Mi hermano era la luz y ese cangrejo le ha convertido en la oscuridad.

Albafica sostuvo una de sus rosas entonces, entrecerrando los ojos, esperando por lo que ese guerrero tenía que decirle, suponiendo que como Hakurei culpaba a su omega de las despreciables acciones de Géminis.

— No deberías atacar a Defteros Albafica, después de todo el está de nuestro lado.

Pronuncio Asmita vestido con su armadura, al mismo tiempo que podían sentir como el cosmos de Shion iba en aumento, una energía que paralizo sus corazones, ese joven era en verdad poderoso.

— ¿De qué lado hablan?

Aquella pregunta estaba de más cuando el tiempo apremiaba pensó Asmita, escuchando como el joven santo de Aries estallaba en furia al ver que su rosa logro escapar de sus manos, aunque no era seguro del todo si podrían salir del santuario sin que pudiera alcanzarlos.

— No debemos perder tiempo.

Defteros estaba traicionando a su hermano, pero esa era la única forma de salvarlo, mientras tanto Asmita guardo silencio dándose cuenta que los temores de Sage eran reales, pero aun así no sabían que entidades habían atacado el santuario ni con que propósito, lo único que comprendían era que los santos más fuertes con los que contaban habían sido infectados con esa locura.

La misma clase de demencia que provoco la guerra de Troya, la caída de Aquiles, la destrucción de la ciudad amurallada, que causo una masacre, una batalla de varios bandos, de tantos guerreros dotados con cosmos brillantes, que aun en ese momento seguían recordándola, todo porque la diosa del amor quería ser nombrada la más hermosa.

Casi todos los dioses y sus guerreros fueron inmiscuidos de una u otra forma, defendiendo el deseo, la lujuria, actuando como suponían era lo mejor, aunque en realidad, ninguno de ellos supo la razón de su enfrentamiento, sólo que demasiados perdieron la vida por los caprichos de los dioses.

— ¿Qué hay de Manigoldo?

Por una manzana dorada y el deseo, disfrazado de amor, sólo que la diosa Eris ya no existía más, ella había sido erradicada de ese mundo, por lo cual se preguntaba, quien más estaba moviendo los hilos que ponían a hermano contra hermano.

— ¿Esperas que deje que Aspros lo lastime?

Pregunto, aunque suponía que sabía la respuesta, Asmita y Defteros sólo le ayudaron a él, no evitaron que su cangrejo caminara hacia esa trampa, quien en su esperanza por ver a su maestro cayó en un engaño, eso lo comprendía Albafica más que nadie, sólo su maestro estaba dispuesto a brindarles ayuda y debieron anunciarle su milagro apenas ocurrió.

— Manigoldo tendrá que permanecer en el santuario como nuestros ojos y oídos, como espero que Sage se lo haya indicado, estoy seguro que Aspros no dejara que lo lastimen.

Albafica negó aquello, era imposible que lo dejara solo en compañía de Aspros, quien era el que estaba a punto de lastimar a su omega, de quien debían protegerlo era de él, aunque según decían el santo de géminis había salido a una misión para darle caza a Sisyphus, al que Shion acusaba de ser un traidor.

Pero no lo era así que habían traicionado al mayor de los tres omegas dorados, tal vez Shion había sido corrompido por alguna entidad, de otra forma su amigo no lo hubiera atacado, sin embargo, porque Sage le pidió a Manigoldo que fuera sus ojos en el santuario, que esperaban que ocurriera y porque no le dijo nada, aunque estaba seguro que sabía que no le permitiría permanecer en este santuario manchado por las sombras ni someterse a los deseos de Aspros.

Trataría de salvarlo, tal vez por eso su amado omega estaba tan molesto, porque supuso que no tendrían otra oportunidad para estar juntos y por eso mismo, actuaba de una forma tan sumisa, no creía que hubiera otra opción.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Asmita no parecía sentir sus palabras, él era el hombre más cercano a dios, no tenia dolor ni duda, el siempre estaba controlado, por lo cual, supuso que no comprendía que su cordura estaba a punto de escaparse de sus manos.

— No puedo decirte nada porque en el caso de que Shion de contigo nuestros enemigos lo sabrían todo.

Albafica estuvo a punto de sujetar al santo de virgo de sus brazos, pero se detuvo sin entender que estaba pasando, que se esperaba de él, si acaso creía que abandonaría a su cangrejo en las garras de Aspros.

— Márchate del santuario, eso será lo mejor.

Albafica negó aquello, no estaba dispuesto a dejar solo a su cangrejo, sin embargo, Asmita usando su cosmos lo ataco, pidiéndole perdón de antemano, escuchando como Defteros se movía a sus espaldas, era el momento de actuar, con algo de suerte Degel y Kardia sabrían algo más acerca de sus enemigos.

— Llévalo con Dohko envuelto en esas mantas, Albafica no despertara en varios días y después, regresa al santuario, tu hermano te necesita.

Defteros asintió cargando al compañero del cangrejo, si lo dejaban actuar como su instinto se lo dictaba, Shion usaría la técnica que se robo de las bibliotecas del santuario con él, no podían dejar que las rosas actuaran bajo su dominio, al mismo tiempo, su querido hermano perdería la vida cuando quisiera matar a la rosa.

— ¿Qué hay de Manigoldo?

Quiso saber, pero Asmita no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna, comprendiendo muy bien que pronto daría comienzo una pesadilla de la cual no podría despertar, no a menos que expulsaran la oscuridad del santuario.

— Quienes me preocupan en este momento son Cid y Shion, pero ya no hay nada que hacerse.

***34***

— Anciano Hakurei.

Como era de esperarse Manigoldo no se tardo en llegar con ellos, como suponía, seguramente insistía en permanecer junto a su sirena, el único santo de piscis que actuaba como una verdadera viuda negra, jugando con su camarada.

Tal vez le dijeron que Sage había despertado, porque si le hubieran explicado que su deber seria atender las heridas de su alfa, ese malagradecido santo de cáncer, ese testarudo omega que se comportaba como los antecesores de su hermano, le habría dejado a su suerte.

— ¿Mi maestro ha despertado?

La esperanza en su tono de voz le molesto, Sage ya no despertaría, Sisyphus y los dioses gemelos le dañaron demasiado, estaba seguro que su pequeño hermano moriría debido a esa odiosa traición, por esa razón estaba decidido a nombrar un patriarca nuevo, si Aspros no lograba resistir la pérdida de sangre sufrida durante aquella desastrosa batalla, tendría que mandar llamar a Virgo, pero si ocurría el milagro curativo asociado con el vinculo de alfa y omega, si la mera presencia de Manigoldo le daba fuerza al pobre muchacho, él sería el patriarca.

— No digas estupideces Manigoldo, es tu alfa quien te necesita.

Le respondió señalando la cama en donde Aspros estaba inconsciente, sujetando a Manigoldo del brazo derecho para guiarlo en dirección de su alfa, quien yacía inconsciente en la cama de sabanas blancas manchadas de sangre.

— ¿Mi alfa?

Pregunto Manigoldo, sin entender de que le hablaba el anciano Hakurei, era imposible que su alfa estuviera en peligro, el estaba a su lado hasta que lo mandaron llamar, pero al ver la figura inconsciente en la cama se negó a seguir caminando.

— Aspros.

Pronuncio Hakurei, cada vez más molesto, preguntándose porque razón Manigoldo era tan innecesariamente cruel, ni siquiera en ese momento en que Aspros había demostrado su valor, su lealtad al santuario ofrendando su vida para proteger a su diosa, el testarudo cangrejo trataba de comportarse como era su deber.

— Está muy malherido, necesita a su omega, atiende sus heridas.

Manigoldo negó aquello, el no era un medico, mucho menos el omega de Aspros, su compañero era Albafica y el estaba en su templo, en compañía de Shion, quien se veía especialmente complacido con aquella pesadilla.

— El no es mi alfa, mi compañero es Albafica.

Susurro cuando Hakurei empujo a Manigoldo por el hombro, ocasionando que cayera de rodillas frente al convaleciente Aspros, quien se quejo entre sueños, como si llamara a su omega, tal vez sentía su presencia en esa habitación.

— ¡Acaso no tienes corazón!

Le grito Hakurei, preguntándose cómo era posible que no comprendiera lo mucho que Aspros lo necesitaba, de qué forma no le interesaba el bienestar de su alfa, porque insistía en perseguir aquella ilusión, ese omega venenoso que terminaría asesinándolo cuando el patriarca, el santo más poderoso que tenían, cuya generosidad era conocida en Rodorio y en el santuario, lo amaba.

— Es bien sabido que un alfa cura mucho más rápido cuando su omega es quien atiende sus heridas Manigoldo, tú eres su omega, Albafica no es un alfa, así que deja tus niñerías y compórtate como lo que eres.

Manigoldo se levanto con lentitud, tratando de no tocar a ese alfa que parecía inofensivo, pero que estaba seguro tenía la fuerza para lastimarlo, que no se tocaría el corazón hasta lograrlo, creyendo que eso lo hacía suyo.

— ¿Cómo lo que soy?

Manigoldo no sabía si debía estar molesto o no, si su maestro le perdonaría si respondía como su corazón se lo pedía, o guardaba silencio, comprendiendo muy bien que Hakurei lo entregaría a su acechador, culpándolo a él por no amarlo, optando por ignorar lo que le dijeron, que la belleza de Albafica podía ser la de un Alfa, que era su compañero.

— Se un buen omega y cuida de tu alfa.

Hakurei trato de ser paciente, mostrar la amabilidad que Sage tenía para con este joven confundido, pero no soportaba ver a sus muchachos sufriendo, todo porque su hermano enveneno su mente al creer que ser un omega era una maldición.

— ¡El no es mi alfa, es Albafica, porque diablos no puede entenderlo!

Manigoldo termino por desesperarse, gritando aquellas palabras, seguro de su mentira, logrando que Hakurei se molestara cada vez más.

— Hemos perdido a Cid, un omega poderoso que se ha desperdiciado en la guerra, no dejare que pase lo mismo contigo.

Manigoldo sintió que un peso terrible caía sobre sus hombros, Cid, su querido amigo estaba muerto, en una misión en la cual Aspros apenas logro salir con vida.

— ¿Cid ha muerto?

Tuvo que confirmar lo que le habían dicho, observando como Hakurei asentía, el anciano gemelo de su maestro estaba furioso, como nunca antes lo había visto, sin comprender su dolor al perder a su hermano de armas, viéndolo solamente como un omega que se había desperdiciado en la guerra, no como una persona valiosa que daba su vida por su sueño.

— Aspros esta moribundo.

Lo mencionaba como si fuera culpa suya, como si sus heridas fueran provocadas por su destino, el que lo puso en los brazos de Albafica y no los de Aspros, acusándolo de ser un mal omega, pero acaso no se suponía que él tenía que serle fiel a su compañero, cuidarlo, atenderlo, eso hacía con su rosa, él era un buen hijo de la diosa Hera, no lo que Hakurei pensaba.

— Mi hermano tal vez jamás despierte.

Su maestro estaba al borde de la muerte, el que lo trajo al santuario, le enseño a vivir, que no eran basura, que los omegas tenían un mejor destino que solo ser la propiedad de un alfa, que tener un compañero era algo hermoso, no un castigo.

No tenían porque avergonzarse de ser omegas, aquello era una bendición y sus alfas, ellos eran sus compañeros, les traerían dicha, pero como convencer a Hakurei que su rosa era su compañero cuando estaban seguros de su destino, cuando lo calificaban como a ellos, convirtiéndolo en un objeto, pero no cualquier clase de propiedad, sino una descompuesta que no podía dar a luz sin tomar una vida a cambio, esa era la actitud que tenían contra Kardia, pero al no poder finalizar su embarazo, simplemente le otorgaban la libertad que a le negaban a él.

— Tu deber es procurar el bienestar de tu alfa, atender sus heridas para que se recupere, pero si no lo quieres tomar como tu deber, al ser su omega, en ese caso, hazlo porque es uno de tus aliados que ha puesto su vida en peligro por el bien del santuario.

Manigoldo no dijo nada, comprendiendo como nunca antes que nadie movería un dedo por ayudarlo, Kardia no estaba en el santuario, Cid, su querido amigo estaba muerto, sin Albafica, sin su maestro, el estaba completamente solo.

— Albafica me necesita mucho más que Aspros, el está encerrado en ese horrible templo, con esas asquerosas rosas, géminis se recuperara muy bien solo.

Trato de salir de allí, pero el primero lo sostuvo del brazo de nuevo, esta vez con demasiada fuerza, elevando su cosmos, uno que era tan poderoso como el de su maestro, furioso por su negativa, condenando su decisión de no pertenecerle a Aspros, sino a su rosa, la que también le pertenecía a él.

— No seas indulgente con Albafica, él es un omega, cuando llegue el tiempo indicado Shion dará su vida para asegurar que haya otra rosa en el jardín, pero tu deber es procurar que géminis, el patriarca, se recupere.

Aspros lo tendría a él y Shion a su rosa, quien no correspondía el afecto que le tenía el joven santo de Aries, quien tan solo era un muchacho con su primer enamoramiento, como él estuvo alguna vez tan cegado por su admiración por géminis que no le dejo ver como la oscuridad poco a poco se iba comiendo su cordura.

— ¡Usted no puede hacerle eso a Albafica, no puede separarnos!

Suplico, sin soltarse de la mano de Hakurei, quien negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, decepcionado por la crueldad de Manigoldo, que seguía jurando que aquella mentira era verdad, que Albafica era su compañero, sin importarle que Aspros bien podía escuchar esas hirientes palabras, esas quimeras que se esforzaba en pronunciar.

— Tú alfa esta moribundo y tú defiendes tus niñerías con ese omega, no te importa su salud mental, ni física, no te interesa que este escuchándote decir esas mentiras, acaso Sage crio a un mocoso sin alma ni corazón, sin respeto por los demás.

Manigoldo no dijo nada, sólo observo al santo de géminis en su cama, quien aparentaba estar indefenso, pero su instinto le gritaba que tenía que correr, salir de aquel cuarto, sin importar lo que Hakurei le ordenara.

— Estoy cansado de tu actitud, Manigoldo, eres un omega y tomaras un compañero, ese será Aspros, así que atiéndelo, sí muere serán considerados unos traidores, justo como Sisyphus.

Hakurei estaba cansado de aquella crueldad, pero si no podía hacerlo entrar en razón como nunca pudo convencer a su hermano de tomar un alfa, en ese caso, tendría que ordenarle algo que debía ser instintivo, todo por culpa de su gemelo que insistía que ser un omega era una maldición, nunca lo había dicho, pero no tenía que hacerlo, sus acciones hablaban mucho más fuerte que sus palabras.

— Tú por asesinar al patriarca, Albafica por ayudarte, aunque solo te dé por tu lado.

Manigoldo negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, los condenarían a los dos si no se entregaba a ese demente, eso era injusto, pero lo que más le asustaba era que aun faltaban unas pocas horas para que su celo terminara, si Aspros no estuviera tan malherido, no podría detenerlo si intentaba lastimarlo.

— Mi celo no ha terminado…

Casi suplico, no quería estar solo con Aspros, pero parecía que solamente él comprendía hasta donde llegaría el santo de géminis por obtener lo que deseaba y Hakurei se lo estaba entregando.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con mis órdenes?

Aquella pregunta hirió mucho más a Manigoldo que todo lo anterior, Hakurei seguramente comprendía que Aspros lo violaría cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pero eso no le importaba, debía recordarse que no eran más que objetos para los Lemurianos.

— Aspros puede intentar…

Quiso explicar algo que Hakurei ya sabía, que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

— Sería lo mejor, así no se perdería otro año por culpa de las absurdas ideas que Sage te metió en la cabeza.

Lo mejor sería que lo tomara, aunque él no lo quisiera se dijo Manigoldo, sintiéndose como si no fuera más que un trozo de basura, tal vez para Hakurei eso eran los omegas.

— Sólo por eso seré paciente contigo Manigoldo, tu deber en este momento es cuidar como un buen omega al nuevo patriarca, yo tengo que atender otros asuntos, así que por una vez obedece las órdenes que se te dan, demuestra que mi hermano no cometió un error al recogerte de aquella aldea.

Finalizo, o intento hacerlo, ya que Manigoldo seguía firme, alejado de Aspros, observándolo como si fuera un animal rabioso a punto de atacarlo.

— Aunque supongo que debe ser un consuelo para ti que Aspros se esté muriendo, así no podrá cumplir con su deber como tu alfa.

Eso lo dijo decepcionado, no entendía la clase de hombre que Sage crio, era como si no le importara su alfa en lo absoluto, como si no lo deseara, cuando su deseo debía ser tan inmenso que lo llevaría a su lado, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, ese vinculo era imposible de romper.

— ¿Someterme es su deber?

Le pregunto, violarlo era parte de su deber, tal vez por eso Aspros actuaba como lo hacía, porque Hakurei los animaba a eso, no sabía la clase de patraña que le dijo a su antiguo amigo pero tal vez aquello fue lo que lo enfermo, lo que le transformo de alguien a quien admiraba, a una sombra a la que le temía.

— Lo dices como si fuera una atrocidad, pero descuida, cuando comprendas el placer de estar con tu alfa, el verdadero, cambiaras de opinión, apreciaras a tu compañero y lo atenderás con gusto, porque para eso existes.

Pronuncio Hakurei, alejándose de aquella cama, de ese cuarto, estaba cansado de tratar con Manigoldo, el era exactamente igual a su hermano, mostraba la misma clase de necedad, la crueldad que enloqueció a Itia.

— No soy su omega.

Pronuncio, casi como si quisiera convencerse a el mismo de no ser su omega, era triste, porque esa era la verdad, Manigoldo era el omega de Aspros, sólo era natural que estuvieran juntos.

— Lo veremos cuando pasen los primeros celos juntos, Manigoldo, mientras tanto no quiero más tonterías tuyas, ya no está Sage para premiarlas.

Le advirtió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, dejándolo completamente solo con Aspros, quien parecía aun estaba inconsciente.

***35***

Llevaban poco tiempo de viaje pero iban avanzando con demasiada rapidez, justo como se esperaría de un santo dorado, el guerrero pelirrojo los seguía muy cerca pero manteniendo su distancia.

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero les juro que esta historia no sera abandonada pero el trabajo no me ha dejado actualizar, en fin, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y hasta el momento las parejas originales van ganando, con dos excepciones, Oneiros y Aspros, aunque Minos tiene varios votos a su favor, junto a Regulus.

Les tengo las mismas preguntas de antes, las que estoy tomando en cuenta para los sucesos que vienen, pero debo decirles que por el momento, todos tienen las mismas posibilidades de vencer.

Así que...

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

¿Cuantos de ustedes desearían que hubiera dos capítulos por semana en vez de uno?

E intentare actualizar dos veces por semana, una el lunes, otra el jueves, dependiendo de la recepción que siga teniendo la historia.

Por fin tenemos un ganador, y ese es el:

Aspros/Manigoldo

En el siguiente capitulo podrán ver un poco de su pasado, y algunas otras cosas de esta posible pareja.

Como saben, sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el próximo capitulo.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***35***

Llevaban poco tiempo de viaje pero iban avanzando con demasiada rapidez, justo como se esperaría de un santo dorado, el guerrero pelirrojo los seguía muy cerca pero manteniendo su distancia.

Tratando de aprender cada uno de sus movimientos, las sutiles diferencias entre él y Degel, así como entre Kardia y su traicionero amante, deteniéndose cuando ellos lo hacían, avanzando a su paso, siempre oculto en las sombras.

Kardia repentinamente al escuchar de nuevo un extraño sonido, como una barita se rompía en alguna parte de aquel paisaje escarpado se detuvo, esta vez fue Degel quien ataco usando su ejecución de aurora, disparándole a donde creía estaba el espía.

El guerrero pelirrojo esquivo el golpe de su homologo, pero no así el de Kardia, quien corto su hombro con su uña afilada como una advertencia, relamiéndose los labios al ver que sangraba de la herida.

Degel reconoció al guerrero inmediatamente, era el mismo que los había interceptado, lo que significaba que les estaba siguiendo, Kardia también lo reconoció, su cabello rojo y sus afiladas uñas del mismo color, ojos carmesís, carentes de vida o sentimientos.

— No eres muy bueno en el sigilo.

Pronuncio el alfa, mientras que el omega relamiéndose los labios asintió, caminando un solo paso para atacarlo de nuevo con su uña luminosa, encajándola en su hombro esperando escuchar un grito de dolor.

— No me estaba escondiendo.

Sin embargo, el intruso no hizo nada, simplemente llevo su mano a su hombro manteniendo la calma, como si no tuviera miedo ni preocupación alguna, logrando que Kardia retrocediera sorprendido.

— ¿No sientes dolor?

El intruso no respondió en un principio admirando la sangre de su mano para después limpiarla en su pantalón, le dolía era cierto, pero no sentía miedo por un omega, ningún alfa que se respetara a si mismo lo hacía, en cambio, era muy difícil para el controlar el deseo que iba manifestándose poco a poco en su psique al tener al escorpión tan cerca de su cuerpo.

— El dolor es solo una señal de tu cuerpo que demuestra que aun estás vivo.

Respondió, logrando que Kardia retrocediera otro paso más, esta vez observándolo con desagrado, Degel se interpuso entre ambos, colocando una mano en el hombro de su omega, observándolo fijamente como si se preguntara que debían hacer con él.

Pero eran Santos de Athena, su honor les impedía lastimarlo de gravedad o matarlo sin un motivo y hasta el momento no había dado ningún, solo un omega salvaje como Kardia podía moverse como lo hizo, dañándolo sin preguntarse la razón de eso.

— ¿Por qué nos sigues?

Degel estaba molesto, Kardia podía notarlo por su forma de hablar, él también lo estaba pero porque no pudo asustar a ese intruso de cabello rojo, al que consideraba una mala copia de su alfa, tal vez eran familiares lejanos o parientes de alguna clase.

Al ser huérfanos era imposible saberlo con seguridad, lo que sabía era que no le gustaba su expresión, no era que se creyera mejor a ellos o les odiara, no estaba enojado, ni molesto, ni siquiera aparentaba dolor o miedo cuando lo ataco, era como si no sintiera nada.

— Yo no los estoy siguiendo, sucede que tenemos la misma misión, encontrar el santuario de la diosa Hera.

Kardia bufo al escucharlo, quería matarlo pero no podía porque había jurado nunca lastimar a nadie sin un buen motivo y que se pareciera a su alfa suponía no contaría como uno.

Degel deseaba apartar a ese alfa de su omega, no le gustaba como le vio por unos momentos, en el único instante en que mostró emociones, unas tan crudas que casi lo golpearon con ellas, pero solo eran deseo, lujuria y odio, todas esas emociones enfocadas en contra de los dos.

Sabía que el deseo y la lujuria estaban enfocadas hacia Kardia, así que el odio estaba dirigido en contra suya, por tener la dicha de un compañero, un omega, ese hombre carecía de una pareja, de eso estaba seguro.

— ¿Crees que vamos a tragarnos esas patrañas?

Pregunto Kardia recuperándose de la desagradable impresión que le generaba ese hombre de cabello rojo, relamiéndose los labios, estaba nervioso como para tratar de sonreír, pero aun así lo hizo llevando su uña a la yugular del intruso, como si se tratase de una navaja.

Moviéndose con rapidez, esquivando a Degel y sorprendiendo al extraño, que no se apartó, ni siquiera le miraba como si no se atreviera a hacerlo, Kardia quiso pensar que por causa del miedo que sentía, su alfa supuso que no le observaba porque de hacerlo, su omega comprendería exactamente cuáles eran sus intenciones.

El deseo en sus ojos de fuego que le hacían pensar en la forma de separarlo de su camino, alejarlo de su escorpión y desaparecerlo, pensamientos desordenados que pensó eran los que cualquier alfa sentía por su compañero.

Tal vez de esa forma se sentía Albafica cuando Aspros acosaba a su compañero, pero del mismo modo no podía actuar con forme a lo que sentía por el intruso, su deber como un santo de Athena se lo impedía, su honor y el orgullo de Kardia.

Quien ya temía lo trataba como un objeto, sí le ordenaba que se alejara de cualquier alfa que mostrara interés en su hermoso escorpión, seguramente sus miedos se verían confirmados.

— No son mentiras.

Respondió con su mirada fija en su rival, si se atrevía a mirar al hermoso omega no podría controlarse, tal vez actuaria conforme a su odio o su deseo, ya que nunca había sentido algo con tanta fuerza como en aquel momento.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre y a que dios sirves?

El guerrero pelirrojo guardo silencio por algunos instantes para después posar su mirada en Kardia, su rostro seguía carente de emociones, por lo cual el escorpión de pronto lo sujeto del cabello, jalándolo con fuerza para que le mostrara el cuello, en donde coloco la punta de su aguja.

— Sera mejor que respondas con la verdad, no te conviene darme un motivo para que sonrías por otra boca.

Kardia susurro en su oído, recibiendo un temblor que no era por miedo sino por deseo, pero controlo sus instintos alfas para mantenerse quieto sin tocar al escorpión, posando sus ojos esta vez en Degel, quien los entrecerró con cierta molestia.

— Mi nombre es Luciano y no le sirvo a ningún dios en particular, porque mi diosa está muerta, pero si escuchara la voz de alguien sería al Amor.

Kardia bufo molesto, no creía que ese fuera su nombre, era una coincidencia demasiado extraña que tuviera el mismo que tuvo en el pasado, cuando era un omega condenado a morir joven en la cama de un feo alfa viejo y gordo, sin que su vida mereciera la pena de contarse.

Una de las razones por las cuales huyo, teniendo la suerte de ser encontrado por Krest, quien salvo su vida, además de presentarlo con su compañero, quien se acomodo sus lentes pensando en las palabras que pronunciaba el intruso.

Luciano decía buscar el templo de la diosa Hera, pero no tenía un omega por lo cual no podría entrar, le servía a la diosa del amor, pero su nombre era Afrodita o Venus, no Amor y ella había desaparecido demasiado siglos atrás.

Era imposible que fuera uno de los ángeles de aquella diosa, ya fuera que hubieran logrado esconderse o no, sin contar que seguía admirando a Kardia, de tal forma que de momento deseaba que su compañero se apartara de su lado.

Estaba inseguro de cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones, pero su escorpión aun seguía tocándolo, ignorando lo que un simple roce de sus manos podía provocarle a un alfa sin compañero, al menos uno que tuviera su psique quebrada.

— No te creo, ese no puede ser tu nombre, además… para qué diablos quiere la diosa de la lujuria encontrar el templo de la diosa Hera, eso es absurdo.

Luciano sosteniendo entonces la muñeca de Kardia aplicando su cosmos para entumecerla se alejo de su arma, apenas los pasos necesarios para estar seguro, su armadura era extraña, había cambiado con su nuevo poder, uno robado de los dioses, con ayuda del tiempo, los sueños y la furiosa lujuria.

— Los ángeles de Afrodita fuimos diezmados por los espectros de Hades muchas guerras atrás, en sus filas únicamente existían dos alfas, uno era yo, el otro un traidor que ahora sirve en el inframundo como un perro rabioso detrás de las migajas de su amo, los demás eran omegas, pero ellos están desapareciendo por lo cual, nuestra diosa ha perdido a su ejército.

El sabio guerrero que se compadeció de su dolor le había contado esa historia, uno de sus muchos recuerdos, los que guardaba sigiloso, seguro que serían destruidos o él acusado de herejía por saberlos, aun aquel que se decía su amigo le miraba con recelo, inseguro de su valor o su cordura.

— Solo una pareja de alfa y omega pueden ingresar en el templo de la diosa Hera, tú no tienes a nadie, así que no podrás llegar a él.

Kardia era inteligente, pero demasiado ingenuo, había varias formas de ingresar en ese templo, las llaves después de todo eran los collares que les regalaba a sus hijos, uno de ellos colgaba de una cabeza que no le molestaría cortar.

— Hay una pareja entre nuestras filas, pero no es poderosa y el omega aun no sabe que su alfa le ha buscado por mucho tiempo, casi por diferentes Eras, sólo para poder sentirse vivo.

Degel abrió los ojos por unos instantes mostrando su sorpresa, sujetando a Kardia del brazo para colocarlo a sus espaldas, suponiendo y con razón que hablaba de su omega, aquel que había buscado en tantos compañeros, en dos Eras diferentes, para encontrarlo en los brazos de un santo demasiado joven para saber qué hacer con un omega como el que deseaba.

La prueba estaba en que Kardia era un omega salvaje, pero no importaba, él trataría de domesticarlo y sabía que lo lograría, sólo debía alejar a ese santo de cristal, que seguramente aun no lograba perfeccionar su aire congelado.

— Mantente a mis espaldas Kardia, por favor.

Kardia gruño al escuchar esa orden, Luciano sonrió recordando lo que había leído, a ese escorpión en particular le molestaba recibir órdenes y si estaba en lo correcto, en ese momento aun dudaba de la importancia que tenía para su alfa, si era su igual o sólo su omega.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Pregunto el omega, dándole la oportunidad a Luciano de acercarse sólo un poco, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, fingiendo sorpresa cuando él no permitiría que su omega estuviera cerca de cualquier alfa, la única ocasión que hizo eso, su traicionero amante, lo cambio por un sucio embustero.

— Parece que eres un alfa posesivo, la verdad no te culpo, yo no dejaría que mi omega anduviera libre, es demasiado hermoso para que no se sientan tentados por su belleza.

Kardia hizo lo que supuso, aparto a Degel, pero no lo ataco, sólo le observaba fijamente, como si se preguntara de qué agujero del inframundo había escapado y como podría matarlo, con una furiosa mueca que opacaba sus facciones.

— Tú no me agradas y no vendrás con nosotros.

Quiso ordenarle, pero no podía evitarlo como tampoco podían atacarlo sin una buena razón para eso.

— No veo como puedan evitarlo, Kardia.

***36***

Valentine regreso a la habitación que compartía con su señor, a esa hora, con la tercera campanada retumbando en el inframundo su amado debía estar esperándole en su lecho, ese era apenas el segundo día de su celo y nunca salían de sus habitaciones, entregándose a sus placeres.

Lo que le había dicho Violate no era nuevo, él comprendía mucho mejor que su señor la clase de hombre del que se trataba Minos, lo mucho que deseaba lastimarlo, romperlo hasta convertirlo en una sombra del poderoso guerrero que fue alguna vez.

Eso no podía permitirlo, el simple hecho de que fuera domado por cualquier alfa enloquecido por la lujuria lograba que su sangre se incendiara, que su furia despertara con el ardor de su pasión por su señor.

La criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto, noble, inteligente, fiero, poderoso, una representación de la belleza masculina, la clase de omega que solamente nacía una vez cada mil años y con ayuda de los dioses lo eligió a el por sobre los demás para ser su compañero, su alfa, su dueño.

Aun recordaba el glorioso día en el que pudo capturarlo al dejarse derrotar.

Valentine se detuvo observando como Radamanthys iba retrocediendo con cada nuevo golpe, al principio sus gruñidos eran excitantes, después, sus jadeos eran música para sus oídos pero al final, sus gemidos, cuando recibía un nuevo golpe le hicieron detener su combate, notando como las mejillas de aquella belleza de ojos amarillos se pintaban de rojo.

— ¿Acaso te gusta el dolor?

Pregunto sin más, el cosmos de aquel omega como lo supuso ya casi no existía y el templo de la diosa del amor tampoco, solamente quedaba la estatua con el cinturón dorado, la que les observaba con sus ojos muertos, ajena a la destrucción realizada por su combate.

— No… no es así…

Valentine arqueo una ceja recorriendo la mejilla de Radamanthys con una de sus garras, dejando una marca rojiza en su piel, recibiendo como respuesta un estremecimiento, la vergüenza en el rostro de su enemigo, el espectro de Hades, un omega que estaba en las primeras etapas de su celo.

— Pobre criatura… acaso no saben tu secreto y por eso no se atreven a acercarse a ti… o tu fiereza los mantiene alejados, temerosos de tu poder.

Le había prometido que no trataría de domesticarlo y eso era verdad, sin embargo, lo que trataría de realizar era socorrer a esta pobre alma en desgracia, padeciendo un celo doloroso, seguro que se trataba de una maldición.

Tal vez en su caso lo era, una criatura tan magnífica seguramente asustaba a cualquier alfa, haciéndolo retroceder por el miedo que sentían al verlo furioso, como la criatura de la que había tomado forma su surplice.

Valentine relamiéndose los labios beso a Radamanthys, quien gimió al sentir los labios del hermoso alfa sobre los suyos, aquella criatura insignificante pero que le atraía como la miel a una abeja o la sangre a un tiburón.

El ángel de afrodita al escuchar el placer de sus labios, llevo una de sus manos a su cuello apretando con un poco de fuerza, encajando las garras de su armadura en su piel pálida, recibiendo otro sonoro gemido, apretando un poco más, ahorcándolo por momentos.

— ¿Cuántos celos has pasado sin ser atendido?

Pregunto de pronto, observando como Radamanthys caía de rodillas al suelo, apretando la tierra con sus manos, turbado a causa del deseo, peleando con su deber que le decía destruirlo, sintiendo como su celo empeoraba con su cercanía, sonrojado, jadeando sin poder controlarse, al mismo tiempo que gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban sobre su frente, ingresando en su armadura.

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

Radamanthys hizo aplomo de su fuerza, del poco control que tenía para levantarse con lentitud, sus ojos amarillos fijos en los suyos, esperando otro movimiento de su enemigo, quien relamiéndose los labios de pronto cayó de rodillas, como si se estuviera rindiendo.

— ¡Déjame atenderte!

El espectro retrocedió al verlo de rodillas, la fiebre del celo que nublaba sus sentidos aumentando con cada instante a su lado, con verlo postrado a sus pies, escuchando su voz, pero también recordando lo que había hecho, sus caricias, sus garras apretando su cuello, cortándole la respiración.

— ¡Dame el placer de tu cuerpo y yo seré tu esclavo!

Radamanthys trago saliva pero se alejo de las manos de Valentine que trataron de posarse en sus caderas, como si quisiera sostenerse de ellas para poder levantarse o para poder brindarle placer con su boca.

— ¿Traicionaras a tu diosa solo por un omega?

Valentine no respondió al principio, escuchando los pasos de Radamanthys, como trataba de alejarse de su cuerpo hasta que choco en contra de una superficie fría, la misma estatua de mármol que les observaba sin decir nada, los ojos amarillos del espectro fijos en los suyos, sus mejillas pintadas de rojo, su cabello pegándose a su piel, aquel celo debía ser especialmente doloroso.

— ¿Solo por deseo?

Necesitaba de una cura, él podría dársela, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que su lealtad no sería quebrada por algo tan simple como el placer, en cambio la suya no era tan firme, estaba cansado de servirle a la diosa del amor, observar a sus creyentes disfrutar de ese regalo y él padecer a causa de su soledad.

— No deseo, por ti…

Creía que este espectro se sentía igual, solo, insatisfecho, deseoso de recibir el placer que tanto buscaba pero no se permitía tener, porque ningún sucio alfa se atrevía a soñar con dominar a semejante criatura.

— Por tenerte al menos un instante para mí.

Tener a ese espectro que no era en nada parecido a los omegas comunes, pero si, a los que eran de una élite muy especial, aquellos poderosos que en ciertas ocasiones eran demasiado raros, fuertes, hermosos, invencibles, aquellos que padecían celos dolorosos, los que estaban ligados con la fuerza de su cosmos.

— Por servirte.

Pronuncio en un susurro mezcla de lujuria y sumisión, sus ojos rosas fijos en el espectro, quien jadeo al escuchar su voz, el deseo que irradiaba, sin poder moverse, atrapado contra la misma estatua de la diosa del amor.

— ¡Pelear para ti!

Radamanthys se quito el casco, viendo como el se movía aun de rodillas, acercándose poco a poco, con una súplica en sus labios pero al mismo tiempo, sus ojos eran los de un ave de presa, manteniéndolo quieto a los pies de la diosa de la lujuria, recargado contra sus faldas de mármol.

— ¡Pertenecerte!

El espectro jadeo sintiendo un estremecimiento apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando por fin pudo atraparlo en su templo, sosteniéndolo por las caderas, su rostro demasiado cercano a sus rodillas, casi como si le estuviera suplicando piedad, al mismo tiempo que su omega le observaba fijamente, sus ojos perdidos casi, sus labios entreabiertos, temblando a causa del deseo, haciendo muy difícil para cualquiera saber quién era la presa y quien el cazador.

— Y a cambio…

Valentine le prometía placeres ocultos, su voz era delicada, como si no quisiera hacerlo correr, pero al mismo tiempo sus manos eran firmes, el deseo que emanaba su aura era abrumador, como ninguno que hubiera sentido antes, casi como si se tratase de su cosmos, tan fuerte que Radamanthys no supo cómo responder, ni se alejo cuando se puso de pie, apretando su cuerpo contra la estatua de la diosa afrodita con el suyo un poco más pequeño.

— A cambio, yo seré tu amo.

Le dijo besando sus labios con hambre, aferrándose a su cabello rubio, enredando sus dedos en las hebras húmedas del color del oro del cinturón de la diosa del amor, saboreando el éxtasis prohibido del aroma de aquel omega, que gimió su placer al sentir sus labios, estremeciéndose en el instante que sintió su piel contra la suya.

— Yo te daré lo que necesitas, yo cuidare de ti mi amado señor, de tus necesidades.

Radamanthys cerró los ojos tratando de pensar con claridad pero una nube de oscuro deseo ato su lengua, borrando sus inhibiciones al mismo tiempo que volvía sus piernas de gelatina, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

— De tu placer…

Apenas podía sostenerse, pero el pequeño alfa lo sostuvo con facilidad, llevándolo al altar del templo de la diosa del amor, quien seguía siendo un mudo espectador en su propio templo, sin poder hacer nada cuando Radamanthys tomo un asiento en el borde del hasta entonces blanco e inmaculado altar, sintiendo los besos delicados del alfa de menor tamaño sobre su cuello, sus manos enredándose en su cabello, sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

— Dime que necesitas y te lo daré, mi señor, sólo déjeme saber cómo debo complacerlo…

Radamanthys en ese momento hizo lo imposible, lo impensable, quitándose su armadura, quedándose únicamente con la ropa negra que vestían todos los espectros, aquella que parecía demasiado ajustada, casi como si estuviera pintada en su cuerpo torneado, excesivamente voluptuoso para ser un hombre de su tamaño.

— Lastímame…

Apenas se atrevió a susurrar, avergonzado de su secreto, él, uno de los espectros de su dios Hades, uno de sus jueces, un hombre con su poder ansiaba sentir dolor, quería que lo lastimaran, que lo humillaran y domaran, pero al mismo tiempo temía el día que perdiera su voluntad en las manos de otro, aunque era gracioso porque toda su vida había buscado por un amo.

— Quiero que me duela…

Valentine supuso desde hacía unos momentos que este omega era afecto al sufrimiento, ni siquiera tuvo que tocarlo para ello, porque cualquiera que se sometiera al dios del inframundo debía codiciar el dolor de cierta forma, pero esta hermosa criatura le suplicaba que lo lastimara, a él, un ángel de afrodita, uno de sus enemigos, quien ya había sido derrotado.

— Dijiste que serias mi amo…

Susurro apenas controlando su excitación cuando Valentine le quito su camisa con cuidado, sin romperla, lanzándola poco después a uno de los rincones de su templo, el de la diosa afrodita, en donde esperaban encontrar a uno de sus múltiples hijos, pero este había escapado y en cambio, Radamanthys pensaba que por fin había encontrado un alfa que no le temiera, al alfa que le habían prometido.

— ¿Acaso no cumples tus promesas?

Pregunto aferrándose a la superficie de mármol cuando Valentine comenzó a marcar sus garras en su piel, cortándolo con ellas, relamiéndose los labios cuando aun no había escuchado la respuesta del espectro, preguntándose si lo dejaría seguirlo al inframundo, pelear para él, a cambio lo complacería de la forma en que lo necesitaba.

— Aun no me ha dicho si me dejara servir bajo su mando, si me permitirá tenerlo más de una vez.

Radamanthys abrió los ojos, estos estaban casi nublados, su excitación era visible para Valentine, quien le rodeo con sus manos portando la armadura, estremeciendo al poderoso omega que desvió la mirada, posándola en los ojos muertos de la diosa del amor y la lujuria.

— Te prometo que servirás bajo mi mando, que tu armadura será tan negra como la mía y que cada vida…

Valentine sonrió, recostando a su omega en su cama de mármol escuchando ese delicioso gemido que interrumpió su discurso, presentándolo casi como si se tratase de un sacrificio para un dios antiguo, subiéndose arriba de su cuerpo, separando sus piernas con sus rodillas.

— Porque nuestro dios Hades nos concede la inmortalidad, estaremos juntos… sólo si cumples tu promesa…

Aquellas eran sin duda las palabras más dulces que jamás había escuchado pensó Valentine, cortando la piel del torso de su omega, pellizcando con fuerza uno de sus pezones, lamiendo el otro para después morderlo, escuchando como Radamanthys gemía bajo el azote de sus manos.

— Lo haré mi señor, si usted cumple la suya, nunca me separare de su lado…

Susurro jalando sus pantalones para que estuvieran a la altura de sus rodillas, deslizándolos por sus largas piernas para desnudarlo ante sus ojos, como si se tratase de un banquete, una ofrenda para un dios, no para afrodita sino uno mucho más voraz, insultando a la diosa del amor al transgredir la pureza de su templo, al mismo tiempo que él se apoderaba de la de este espectro, cortando su piel, mordiéndolo, moviéndose con fuerza, casi marcando su cuerpo con el suyo.

Haciéndolo gemir y gritar, derrotándolo sin necesidad de enfrentársele realmente o tal vez fue él quien fue derrotado, pero de ser así, eso paso apenas poso sus ojos en los de esta criatura, el primer instante en que lo vio ya le pertenecía.

— ¿Mi señor Radamanthys?

Pregunto esperando encontrarlo en sus habitaciones, a esa hora del día o de la noche, en el inframundo sólo había oscuridad, su amado señor siempre dormía en su cama o durante sus celos, le esperaba para que pudiera aliviar su dolor, brindándole uno diferente.

— ¿Mi amado señor?

Uno que no le gustaba administrar del todo, pero así se aseguraba que no sufriera ningún daño verdadero, como el que sabía Minos le provocaría, si permitía que esa inmunda bestia lo tocara.

No obstante, al ver que su amado no se encontraba en sus habitaciones supuso lo peor, tal vez lo habían atacado en medio de su celo, por alejarse de su amor tan solo unos minutos, por pensar que Minos querría destruirlo antes de arrebatarle a su señor.

— No tema, mi señor Radamanthys, Valentine lo protege…

***37***

Oneiros al ver que Cid había perdido la consciencia se acerco apenas unos centímetros a su espada para poder admirarle, era hermoso, cabello negro, piel blanca, un rostro de rasgos delicados, nadie podría comparársele jamás.

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero les juro que esta historia no sera abandonada pero el trabajo no me ha dejado actualizar, en fin, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y hasta el momento las parejas originales van ganando, con dos excepciones, Oneiros y Aspros, aunque Minos tiene varios votos a su favor, junto a Regulus.

Les tengo las mismas preguntas de antes, las que estoy tomando en cuenta para los sucesos que vienen, pero debo decirles que por el momento, todos tienen las mismas posibilidades de vencer.

Así que...

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

¿Cuantos de ustedes desearían que hubiera dos capítulos por semana en vez de uno?

E intentare actualizar dos veces por semana, una el lunes, otra el jueves, dependiendo de la recepción que siga teniendo la historia.

Lamentablemente el trabajo no me dejo actualizar el lunes ni este jueves, pero aquí les dejo el capitulo de la semana, sobre el capitulo especial, gano aspros, eso no quiere decir que este decidido quien sera el compañero de Manigoldo por lo que resta de la historia, ya que Albafica tiene muchos mas votos que aspros en ese aspecto, ahora, sobre los capítulos especiales, haré dos de ellos, uno de Aspros/Manigoldo y otro de Sisyphus/Cid.

El capitulo 35 sera el que tenga uno de los dos capítulos especiales y el 36 el siguiente, ahora, cual quieren leer primero. La votación termina hasta que publique el capitulo 34.

Perdón por la espera.

Como saben, sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el próximo capitulo.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***37***

Oneiros al ver que Cid había perdido la consciencia se acercó apenas unos centímetros a su espada para poder admirarle, era hermoso, cabello negro, piel blanca, un rostro de rasgos delicados, nadie podría comparársele jamás.

No era esa la primera vida en la cual conseguía capturar semejante premio, pero si sería está en la cual podría conservarlo para él, ya no tendría por qué regresarlo a las manos de ese alfa ni perecer en un combate con su elegido.

Aun así, al verle recostado en su cama después de todo lo que tuvo que realizar para por fin dominarlo a medias, las cadenas de oro forjadas por Hefesto, las flechas de Cupido, el celo que dividía su poder a la mitad, no podía más que admirar a Cid, cuyo nombre era idéntico al de su primera vida, justo como cada uno de sus modales, su cuerpo, su actitud y su deseo por ser el arma perfecta.

De todas las reencarnaciones que había observado Cid era sin duda la mejor, el arma perfecta, una espada filosa que estaba guardada en una funda creada sólo para ella, bajo su cuidado.

Oneiros estaba orgulloso de su triunfo, de su engaño a su padre al dejarles atacar al viejo patriarca para que él pudiera sustraer a su premio y ahora que el santuario estaba dividido, que la mayoría de los santos dorados estaban fuera de él.

Era el turno de irrumpir en el inframundo, su padre y su tío eran demasiado orgullosos para comprender algo de la humanidad, el verdadero poder que blandía el deseo, cuyos dioses regentes, Afrodita y Eros, usaban a su antojo.

Ese hombre que les servía de momento, Itia, actuaba según las ordenes de otro dios, jurándole lealtad a su padre para convencerlo de su utilidad, pero era un hombre simple, un alfa obsesionado con su vida perfecta.

La que le robo su diosa de la sabiduría, primero al perder su juventud y su cosmos por un ente que no compensaba sus esfuerzos, después al ser un anciano cuyo supuesto omega le desprecio, él conocía esa desesperación, saber que tu objeto de deseo por decreto divino debía ser de alguien más.

Itia no sabía de quien se trataba el alfa que su omega anhelaba, pero él si conocía al que la diosa pavorreal eligió para comandar la vida de su espada, para cuidarlo y protegerlo, él mismo alfa que en ese momento cargaba a su pequeña diosa por la espalda.

Sin decirle nada al respecto, pero comprendiendo su terror, el miedo que sentía por su seguridad pero no la de su omega, creyendo que estaba seguro en un santuario en donde su patriarca había sido asesinado frente a los ojos del alumno de su hermano gemelo.

La pequeña Sasha no sabía lo que estaba pasando, después de todo aún era una niña pequeña, pero Sisyphus lo hacía bien, el santuario ya no era seguro para ella y lo mejor era llevarla lejos.

Convirtiéndose en un traidor sin siquiera proponérselo, ya que de no haber actuado de una forma tan apresurada, de confiar un poco más en sus aliados pudo informar lo que había ocurrido, Sasha les diría cual era la verdad, pero prefirió actuar sólo, dejando atrás a sus aliados y a su omega.

No obstante una paloma pequeña e insignificante los había estado siguiendo, esta no era una criatura común, sino uno de los sirvientes de los dioses que les observaba desde los cielos, llevando la información a una esfera en medio de la habitación de aquel templo.

Otra de las múltiples creaciones del dios Hefesto, uno de los regalos a su esposa Afrodita, en cuyo templo se encontraban, la cual utilizaba Oneiros para vigilar a su rival de amores, sonriendo al ver que por el momento no le interesaba ni su espada ni el santuario.

Sisyphus era un hombre sencillo con una mente simple, pensó el dios del sueño cubriendo la esfera con un lienzo rojo con exquisitos bordados de oro y plata, con pequeñas piedras preciosas incrustadas en la tela.

Llegando a la conclusión que esa escapatoria, ese absurdo intento por mantener a Sasha segura, le haría ver como todo un traidor y pondría el santuario entero en movimiento, gastando recursos innecesarios en una cacería infructuosa.

Porque cuando dieran con el arquero los verdaderos traidores ya se habrían hecho con el poder, el segundo gemelo estaría durmiendo junto a su hermano y sus omegas estarían seguros.

Cid lo estaría al menos pensó regresando a donde yacía su espada inconsciente, sus brazos estirados en una postura que pensaba era demasiado incomoda y terminaría causándole dolor, por lo cual, el dios del sueño, libero los eslabones que le tenían sujeto a la pared, pero mantuvo las de sus muñecas.

Era un movimiento arriesgado pero no quería que sufriera más de lo que debia hacerlo para mantenerlo seguro de su decepcion y amor no correspondido, de todas formas no podría salir de aquel templo sin que lo supiera, las aves de aquel recinto al igual que las plantas les servían como vigías.

Ya que esos animales y esas rosas eran diferentes a las que podrían encontrar en la naturaleza, sus plumas estaban hechas de metal, al igual que los pétalos de las rosas de los jardines.

Rosas, como el campo que incendio aquella primera ocasión en la cual pudo verle, escuchando como sus hermanos reían al ver que el doceavo guardián era demasiado débil, su sangre aun carecía de veneno, por lo cual su poder estaba dividido a la mitad.

A sus espaldas escucho un sonido, los pasos de dos guerreros, quienes siendo los más cercanos a su diosa tuvieron el deber de protegerla hasta ese momento, en el cual, los dioses menores del sueño lograron ingresar al jardín de rosas, asesinando al doceavo custodio con su poder, resistiendo el veneno cuando decidieron transportar a su enemigo a su dimensión, en donde eran invencibles.

Sólo faltaban unos cuantos pasos para ingresar al templo del patriarca, el fuego y la destrucción que asolaban el santuario era esplendida, los jueces mantenían a los otros guerreros a raya, creía que Minos y Radamanthys se habían bañado con la sangre del santo de cristal y los gemelos usando sus técnicas unificadas.

En ese momento aun peleaban juntos, puesto que el lugarteniente de Radamanthys, Valentine de Arpía, aun servía en las líneas de los Ángeles de Afrodita, siendo ellos dos una fuerza letal con la cual su dios Hades había destruido a varios dioses, uno de ellos el propio Ares.

Lune comandaba a los espectros de nivel inferior contra los santos de plata y Garuda junto a Behemot se enfrascaban en un combate mortal con Tauro y Leo, quienes comandaban a su vez a un ejército de santos de bronce.

Esa guerra estaba casi perdida y ellos, los dioses del sueño, obedeciendo las órdenes de su padre se habían adelantado para limpiar al camino de su dios, el cual buscaba la cabeza de Athena para poder llevarse la victoria que tanto ansiaban.

Fue entonces que lo escucho, los pasos de dos guerreros en el final de aquellas escaleras, parecía que allí estaban los dos santos restantes, uno portaba la armadura de Sagitario, el otro la de Capricornio.

Un espadachín y un arquero, pensó en un principio, sin embargo, al entrecerrar los ojos pudo ver que el que blandía una espada era de hecho, la propia espada, la que resplandecía con la fuerza de su cosmos.

— Sólo han tenido suerte Espectros de Hades, pero eso se acaba en este momento.

El arquero apunto su flecha a su corazón, al mismo tiempo que la espada elevaba su brazo iluminando su rostro robándole el aliento, nunca en toda su existencia había visto una criatura tan hermosa, tan perfecta, aunque fuera su enemigo y debiera destruirlo para obedecer las ordenes de su padre, sus ojos, su cuerpo, el aura que imprimía le hicieron perder el habla, enamorandose de su apariencia en ese preciso instante.

— ¿Acaso has perdido la lengua?

Oneiros se recuperó de inmediato y sus cuatro hermanos al ver que dos guerreros más les trataban de hacer frente, como si se tratasen de una falange romana, tomaron posición detrás de él esperando sus órdenes.

— Por el contrario, quienes perderán algo son ustedes santos de Athena.

Respondió antes de iniciar otro de los múltiples combates que habían ocurrido hasta ese momento, ellos cinco en contra de los dos soldados de Athena restantes, la última barrera para reclamar la vida de la diosa dormida en el cuerpo de una infante.

Phantasos prefirió enfrentarse con el arquero, ella con otros dos de sus hermanos, Oneiros peleaba solo contra la espada, usando su cosmos, sus técnicas, encontrando los movimientos de ese guerrero sublimes.

Percibiendo de pronto un aroma proveniente de la espada, quien apretando los dientes, maldijo esa vuelta del destino, tal vez en esa ocasión los dioses estaban de su lado, tal vez se trataba de Niké, la que podía ver no se encontraba en el santuario de la diosa de la sabiduría, de allí su inminente derrota.

— La victoria no está de su lado, no pueden hacer nada más que perecer en nuestras manos, pero descuiden, una vez que ya no existan más, dejaran de sufrir.

El arquero, un alfa de cabello café claro, usaba sus flechas con maestría, pero estas eran repelidas por sus hermanos en algunas ocasiones, en otras más, usadas como armas en contra de su dueño.

— Un alfa y…

Oneiros sostuvo el brazo del guerrero de cabello negro, acercando su nariz a su cuello, admirando su perfume notando que era un omega en las primeras etapas de su celo, riéndose por su mala fortuna, porque muy pronto, ese hermoso guerrero perdería su fuerza.

— Un omega…

El santo de capricornio apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta que su enemigo, aquel que dijo llamarse Oneiros, adivino cuál era su padecimiento y sabía que de no derrotarlo en los próximos minutos, sería imposible para él hacerlo.

— Un omega en celo.

El arquero al escuchar esas palabras se distrajo, dándole la oportunidad a uno de sus hermanos de usar su propia flecha, su propio cosmos en su contra, desviando su arma con su técnica al mismo tiempo que Phantasos le detenía por los brazos, haciendo que se clavara en su cuello, justo en la garganta de su alfa.

— ¡No!

Grito su espada, cortando a su hermano la mitad con su cosmos, atacando enloquecido al verle caer de pronto, su mano en su cuello desangrándose con rapidez, corriendo en su dirección cuando de un solo tajo destruyo a tres de sus hermanos, sólo Phantasos seguía con vida, ignorando su presencia para despedir a su amado esos últimos instantes de vida.

Sosteniendo su mano con la suya, besando sus labios con delicadeza, escuchándolo moverse a sus espaldas, pero no lloro, no se quebró como supuso que cualquier omega haría cuando pierde a su alfa frente a sus ojos.

— Debería matarte…

Pero no lo hizo, no pudo destruir a semejante belleza sin importar sus órdenes, en vez de eso le secuestro del campo de batalla ignorando la guerra que seguía su curso, sin importarle la victoria del dios Hades, escuchando como su hermana lo seguía, ellos sólo actuaban bajo las ordenes de Hypnos o de Thanatos, pero no de Hades.

— Serás castigado por esto y lo sabes, no es verdad Oneiros.

Oneiros abrió los ojos, su hermana estaba a sus espaldas, su actitud era dulce pero él sabía que debajo de aquella frágil apariencia yacía una criatura despiadada, un guerrero poderoso, que compartía su obsesión por aquella hermosa pareja, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en el alfa.

— Sólo si somos derrotados Phantasos.

***38***

Shion corrió detrás de Albafica, no obstante, cuando pudo llegar a donde supuso podría encontrarlo, su hermoso amigo había desaparecido y las escaleras del santuario estaban desiertas.

De pronto su cosmos se incendió a causa de la furia que sentía, de la decepción de comprender que Albafica había logrado escapar de su cuidado, por un momento pensó en buscarlo por todo el santuario, dar con el responsable de su desaparición y hacerle ver que era suyo.

Seguramente iría a buscar a su cangrejo, pero debía recordarse que eso era imposible, ya que de ser así, él habría logrado interceptarlo, alguien debió ayudarle a escapar de sus brazos, pero quien sería tan audaz para hacer algo como eso se preguntó en silencio, controlando su molestia.

Era sólo un muchacho pero estaba seguro que amaba a su rosa, que no podía dejar que pasara de nuevo por el dolor provocado por la muerte de Lugonis, cuando su amigo se dio cuenta que su sangre era su mayor arma, pero que eso lo condenaba a la soledad.

El día que mato a su omega en uno de los rituales necesarios del santuario, lo recordaba bien, porque él fue quien estuvo a su lado cuando el dolor casi le roba la cordura, cuando se aferraba a su collar con insistencia, sin mostrar cuanto le afectaba su destino.

En ese momento Manigoldo no estaba a su lado, ese bastardo creía que Aspros era su alfa y lo seguía a todas partes como un perrito faldero, todo ese tiempo tratando de llamar su atención, actuando como el bufón que era.

Albafica perseguía a Manigoldo, lo seguía muy cerca, pero a la vez a una distancia segura, sus ojos fijos en cada uno de sus movimientos, pero era demasiado joven para saber la verdadera razón de su fijación con el cangrejo.

Lo recordaba bien, porque le molestaba que Albafica sufriera en silencio, admirando a Manigoldo, quien a su vez deseaba al santo de géminis e intentaba recuperar su collar de las manos de su rosa, tratándolo con rudeza, atacándolo cuando su maestro se descuidaba lo suficiente para permitírselo.

Aun recordaba una ocasión, no hace mucho tiempo pero si lo suficiente para que Manigoldo aun ignorara su conexión con la rosa, cuando parecía que Aspros cumpliría su deber fecundando al omega más fuerte del santuario, cuando le vio llorando junto a la tumba de Lugonis, unos días después de obtener su armadura de la peor manera.

— Albafica...

Susurro, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente sin atreverse a tocarlo, su amigo sostenía el collar en su mano, su armadura estaba a su lado y su rostro húmedo a causa de las lágrimas silenciosas.

— Lo mate, yo lo mate...

Shion guardo silencio, su maestro decía que era necesario, Sage no había dicho nada, sólo parecía dolido por el destino de Albafica y la muerte de uno de los omegas del santuario, uno que ya había cumplido su propósito.

Traer al mundo al hermoso Albafica, quien parecía lo estaba ignorando, aunque sabía que estaba presente, sufriendo a su lado, testigo de su dolor, al único que le importaba en ese momento, los otros aspirantes ignoraban por lo que pasaba su rosa.

— Mate a mi padre...

Le informo, pero eso ya lo sabía se dijo, tratando de acercarse un poco más, Albafica se alejó entonces, observando el collar en sus manos como si estuviera demasiado triste de pronto.

— Lo matare no es cierto... cuando me reconozca yo lo matare con mi veneno... como una viuda negra.

Shion quiso decirle que eso no era cierto, pero no se atrevió, sin embargo, cualquier alfa estaría orgulloso de morir en sus brazos, de ser el seleccionado para ofrendar su vida a cambio del jardín de rosas y yacer con la criatura más hermosa de aquellas tierras, una rosa cuya belleza rivalizaba con la de Afrodita.

— Tu compañero estará feliz de ser uno contigo al menos ese instante... yo daría mi vida por ti.

Era sólo un niño, pero cuando su estatus se revelara, cuando su condición de alfa se hiciera presente como decía su maestro, entonces, él pediria la mano de su rosa, le juraría amor eterno, le protegería y cuando fuera el momento de partir, lo haría con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Mi compañero dará su vida por mí y no deseo que eso pase.

Le respondió aun sentado junto a la tumba de su padre, en todo ese tiempo no lo había observado ni un instante, pero seguía llorando silencioso, sus ojos fijos en la piedra cuyo nombre tallado era la viva prueba de que solo habría soledad en su futuro.

— Quiero estar solo.

Le ordeno, apretando la hierba con sus manos delicadas, esperando que con eso simplemente se marchara, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso se sentó a su lado, esperando casi un día completo, todo ese tiempo observando a su rosa llorar en silencio, prometiéndose que nunca más tendría que sufrir de nuevo.

En aquel momento todavia se trataba del mundo de su rosa, pero su felicidad no duro para siempre y por eso, Manigoldo tenía que pagarlo, una vez que su amado Albafica dijera la verdad, que mostraran el verdadero collar de ese cangrejo y que su rosa le obedeciera, aquella tecnica funcionaria para eso.

Porque el cangrejo tuvo que reaccionar como un omega desquiciado al primer acercamiento de Aspros, asustándose cuando debió estar agradecido por la atención que le brindaba, aquella fue la primera noche en que ese engendro durmió en el templo de Piscis.

Lo sabía porque fue a visitar a su rosa para darse cuenta que Manigoldo dormía en su cama, parecía como si hubiera llorado y Albafica le observaba con ternura sentado en una silla lejana, su collar aun en sus manos.

Parecía como si quisiera devolverlo, ya que Manigoldo aseguraba que ese collar era el suyo, su regalo de nacimiento, pero era imposible que lo fuera, ya que ese preciado regalo siempre estuvo en sus manos.

— Albafica...

Le saludo, dando un paso en dirección de su amigo quien le indico que guardara silencio con una de sus manos, Manigoldo parecía cansado, abrazando una de sus almohadas, una imagen rara ya que según sabía, o al menos el aroma de ese cangrejo lo delataba, el alumno de Sage pasaba por lo que seguramente era su primer celo, poseyendo un aroma dulce que Aspros debió notar, Géminis siempre estaba a su lado.

— ¿Que hace aquí Manigoldo?

Pregunto, notando la forma en que Albafica observaba al omega, la forma en que lo hacía era de cierta manera idéntica a la de Aspros, como si se tratase de un alfa en vela, protegiendo a su compañero de alguna amenaza imaginaria.

— Pensé que Manigoldo estaría con Aspros, mi maestro dice que le ha pedido su mano al patriarca.

Albafica frunció el ceño aferrándose al collar en sus manos, una actitud extraña que Shion decidió ignorar, mucho más aun la forma en que su rosa se levantaba de su asiento para dejar sólo a Manigoldo, pero con la puerta abierta, como si quisiera verlo a cada instante.

— ¿Ya le preguntaron a Manigoldo que opina?

Shion supuso que no, ya que Manigoldo estaba durmiendo en la cama de Albafica y no en la del templo de Géminis, suponía que con sabanas nuevas, ya que de lo contrario, temía que el sudor de su amada rosa debía tener remanentes del veneno y en ese caso, dormir en su cama no era seguro para el omega de Aspros, ni para nadie más.

— Es un omega, su deber es aceptar a su alfa predestinado, así son las reglas.

Albafica no le dijo nada por mucho tiempo, solo se limitó a servirse te en una taza que su omega atesoraba, uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su padre, quien según decía era un hombre hermoso, fuerte y noble, la clase de persona que le hacía sentir seguro, que jamás le menosprecio por ser uno de los hijos de Hera.

— No es justo, Manigoldo debería poder decidir, que pasa si no lo desea, le obligarían a aceptarlo... a mí me obligarían a entregarme a quien no amo...

Shion no se dio cuenta en ese momento que la actitud de Albafica era la de un alfa protegiendo a su omega, tal vez de saber que Aspros había tratado de forzarse en Manigoldo y que Albafica los había visto, lo hubiera comprendido.

En ese momento habría hecho algo para separarlos, decirle a Aspros que tenía competencia, que Albafica deseaba a su omega, pero no pudo decir nada, era imposible adivinarlo, mucho menos entender que su amada rosa no era un omega, sino un alfa.

— ¿Te ves perturbado Shion?

Preguntaron de pronto, uno de los santos de Athena leales al patriarca, Asmita de Virgo, quien rara vez salía de su templo en los últimos meses, quien parecía genuinamente consternado por él, por su desesperación, aquella que debía controlar para comenzar a buscar a su amada rosa y a quien le brindo ayuda.

— No es nada, Asmita, regresa a tus meditaciones.

Le ordeno, tratando de concentrarse, buscar una pista, un aroma, un cosmos, cualquier señal que le indicara el camino que su rosa siguió para escapar de sus brazos, seguro que no podría darle la espalda a Manigoldo, mucho menos comprendiendo que Aspros estaba a punto de arrebatárselo.

— Esta noche parece que será muy oscura, espero equivocarme.

Las palabras de Asmita siempre tenían un significado oculto, pero él como todos los demás eran unos ilusos, complacidos en su propia indiferencia, en su amor por uno mismo y su vanagloriada fuerza de voluntad, al ser los ganadores de las guerras santas comenzaban a bajar la guardia, eso lo supo cuando esos dioses ingresaron para destruir a Sage, con algo de su ayuda por supuesto, pero aun así, lograron hacer demasiado daño porque un omega los estaba haciendo débiles.

— Han secuestrado a nuestra diosa, Cid ha muerto y Aspros esta malherido, obviamente será una noche muy oscura.

Le respondió con algo de fastidio, pasando por alto que aquella información le debía ser desconocida, tanto como lo era para Asmita, quien pareció demasiado sorprendido, casi como si no creyera posibles aquellos acontecimientos.

— No estaba al tanto de aquellos sucesos.

Fue su respuesta sencilla, esperando por la suya, la que vino de forma de sonrisa, seguramente Asmita creía que aún había una oportunidad para derrotar a los dioses, para enfrentarse a esa criatura que estaba por nacer y solo buscaba un cuerpo fuerte que pudiera darle a luz.

— Por supuesto que no, generalmente no te inmiscuyes en los problemas comunes del dolor humano.

Le espeto, furioso con Asmita, de pronto recordando que su rosa se había marchado y que este alfa le estaba haciendo perder tiempo valioso, de saber que era imposible pensaría que sabía más de lo que le estaba diciendo.

— Eso parece, aunque, en mi experiencia el dolor es provocado por los humanos y no es creado de pronto, como si nosotros fuéramos los causantes de aquel mal.

Shion sonrió, era fácil para el hablar del dolor provocado por los humanos cuando no conocía el que causaban los dioses, mucho menos el suyo al saberse un beta, pero no solo eso, que su rosa era un alfa, el compañero destinado de ese odioso cangrejo.

— Debe ser una decepción para ti que Sage haya sido atacado Asmita, según creo, el puesto de patriarca estaba entre tu, Aspros y Sisyphus.

El sabía que Aspros sería nombrado patriarca porque su maestro sentía predilección por ese santo en particular, creyendo que Manigoldo era su compañero pero siendo aleccionado por su hermano se comportaba como un omega demente, no como un buen omega que trataba de serle fiel a su alfa por todos los medios, como sus costumbres y las leyes divinas así lo dictaban.

— Es increíble la información que se obtiene cuando eres el alumno de uno de los gemelos.

Ya que se culpaba por la destrucción de otro alfa, un hombre llamado Itia, quien decía era el alfa de su hermano, pero a quien rechazo hasta el día de su muerte, otro pobre alfa que padecía el dolor de no ser aquel seleccionado para su objeto de deseo, pero los omegas, y un alfa en particular en su caso, tenían la culpa de seducirlos, su aroma, su belleza, su fragilidad era sublime, tanto que no era un delito que desearas destruirlos.

— No sabía que tuvieras un omega...

Susurro de pronto, notando el collar de Asmita, el cual no estaba en su posesión la última vez que le vio, sonriendo de medio lado al pensar que aun el hombre más cercano a dios deseaba los placeres que un omega podían brindarle.

— Encontré este collar en uno de mis viajes, según dicen, mi omega vendrá a mi ahora que lo tengo puesto.

Fue su respuesta, una que no creyó, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, ya que durante el nombramiento de Aspros este mostraría el collar de su cangrejo y su rosa portaba el suyo desde que tenía memoria.

— Aunque no me imagino que ese omega sea muy afortunado, tú no eres alguien que pueda comprender el amor que un alfa siente por una de aquellas hermosas criaturas, la necesidad absoluta de tenerle a tu lado, la clase de afecto que yo y Aspros sentimos por nuestros compañeros.

Shion compadecía a ese omega, Asmita jamás lograría complacerlo y estaba seguro le daría la clase de libertad que pudría sus mentes, confundiéndolos con un actuar tan injusto, los omegas eran como niños que debían ser comandados, sometidos a la voluntad de alguien más fuerte, mucho más sabio, esa era la protección que un alfa debía brindarle a su amado, ser su guia y su amo.

— ¿Albafica y Manigoldo saben que son sus compañeros?

Asmita en verdad tenía agallas se dijo Shion, quien ya no le veía caso alguno a perder más tiempo respondiendo las preguntas de ese alfa, quien seguramente descuidaría a su compañero, no sería como él que protegería a su rosa de cualquier dolor, aunque tuviera que alejarlo de su omega para eso, de esa manera su amado cangrejo no perdería la vida en sus brazos y Albafica no perdería la razón cuando comprendiera que la soledad era su destino.

— Esta noche Manigoldo lo entenderá y Albafica... bueno, el pronto sabrá que se trata de mi omega.

Anuncio esperando que esta noche fuera muy larga para el cangrejo, que se rompiera cuando sintiera en carne viva el amor de Aspros, de esa forma ya no trataría de alejarse y su rosa de nuevo regresaría a su jardín, en donde sólo él podría hacerle compañía, sólo el podria admirarle, como era su derecho.

— Ellos se aman.

Asmita insistía en pronunciar esas mentiras, se dijo comenzando a caminar de regreso por donde vino, seguro que Albafica no se marcharía sin su cangrejo y en ese momento, usaría su técnica aprendida en secreto para poder enamorarlo.

— Pero la diosa Hera no quiere que dos omegas estén juntos, en cambio, bendice las uniones entre alfas y omegas, por lo que deben ser nuestros compañeros.

Pronuncio de pronto, esperando que Asmita y todos los demás lo escucharan, pero el joven hindú después de presenciar el cambio que hubo en su collar, supuso que esos dos eran compañeros, alfa y omega, principio y fin, a los que deseaban separar para saciar las bajas pasiones de quienes decían amarlos.

— Eso será lo mejor al final.

***39***

— Manigoldo…

Hola, espero que la historia siga pareciendoles entretenida, pero como no recibí un solo voto por que pareja desean leer primero, en un capitulo dedicado solo a ellas, que son como 5000 palabras mas o menos, sera una sorpresa.

Ahora, les tengo las mismas preguntas:

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

Aunque según parece los alfas del principio van ganando, con algunas excepciones, estas son Oneiros y regulus, pero, no se preocupen, dentro de algunos capítulos empezara a brillar Sisyphus, como Albafica ya lo hace.

Y ahora una nueva, de los posibles villanos.

¿Quien es su favorito?

Sobre los capítulos dobles, tratare de subir otro capitulo el lunes que viene, ya que se ha normalizado mi carga de trabajo o yo ya me acostumbre a ella, cualquiera de las dos.

Sí les gusta la historia y las parejas, déjenme saberlo, ya saben que sus comentarios, kudos, favoritos y todo eso me anima a seguir con esta locura.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el próximo capitulo.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***39***

— Manigoldo…

Susurraron de pronto, algunos minutos después de la partida de Hakurei, en el momento en que Manigoldo se acercó a Aspros para verificar que tan malherido estaba.

— ¿Manigoldo estás aquí?

Aspros parecía contento de verlo y estiro su brazo para tratar de tocarlo, sin embargo, Manigoldo retrocedió con rapidez, tragando un poco de saliva, esperando que las heridas de su compañero de armas fueran como lo dijo Hakurei, no lo quería muerto pero sería mucho más fácil que no pudiera moverse con facilidad.

— Hakurei me ordeno atenderte, no lo hago por gusto, si dejo que te mueras me considerara un traidor, a mí y a mi compañero.

Esas palabras lo herían, el que tuvieran que obligar a su omega a pasar tiempo con él, amenazándolo con lastimar a esa rosa, esa odiosa sirena que no hacía otra cosa más que jugar con Manigoldo, cuya vida no le importaba, porque de hacerlo se habría mantenido alejado de su compañero, le causaba un dolor inimaginable.

— ¿Tu compañero?

Pregunto sentándose en la cama, parecía mucho menos lastimado de lo que pensaba Hakurei, sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos, su mirada completamente seria, como si estuviera controlando su enojo, la furia que sentía.

— ¿Esa sirena?

Esa sirena no podía ser su compañero, no se merecía el afecto que Manigoldo sentía por él, ese oportunista lo único que hizo fue interponerse entre ambos, convencerlo de su amor, pero que tan grande era su amor si no le preocupaba asesinarlo con su veneno, pera el no existía.

Manigoldo al ver que no estaba tan grave como Hakurei suponía le dio la espalda, quería marcharse de aquellas habitaciones, estaba seguro que corría peligro en presencia de Aspros.

Quien lo veía como si estuviera seguro que al verlo convaleciente correría a sus brazos, tomaría su mano y se sentaría a su lado, temiendo perderlo, no sabía la clase de historias que los alfas trataban de contarse, pero estaba seguro que en su mente, en su imaginación creía que su rechazo cambiaría, que de pronto, ya no le temería.

Aspros al ver como lo rechazaba, como trataba de salir de allí con un paso demasiado rápido apretó los dientes, sintiéndose traicionado, a Manigoldo él no le interesaba en lo absoluto, sólo su sirena, sola en ese templo como siempre debió ser, esperando el día en que un desdichado sacrificio perdiera la vida para que pudiera engendrar otro de los suyos.

Pero Manigoldo buscaba la muerte, necesitaba caminar de la mano del veneno, respirar su aire ponzoñoso, postrarse a sus pies presa de su encanto y como en todas las historias, su cangrejo perdería la vida cuando su amada sirena lo sumergiera en el agua del mar, llevándoselo a las profundidades de la muerte.

Una acción que no podía permitirle realizar, aunque lo odiara en un principio, le temiera o maldijera su nombre, Aspros lo amaba y como su afecto era genuino, lo protegería de su propia ceguera, de su amor inconsciente por la muerte.

De pronto la furia se presentó, dándole fuerza para moverse de aquella cama, avanzando en dirección de Manigoldo, quien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para abandonarlo a su suerte, pero al verlo moverse lo supo, su cosmos aún estaba disminuido, sabía que no podría derrotarlo, él tenía la ventaja, aunque hubiera perdido mucha sangre.

— No es una sirena y si, es mi compañero, por lo que deberías dejarnos tranquilos, te lo suplico Aspros, por el amor que dices que me tienes, detén esta cacería.

Suplico, era la primera vez que lo hacía y esperaba que Aspros lo escuchara, pero suponía que su respuesta seria la misma de siempre, no se detendría hasta poseerlo o que lo matara, obligándolo a enfrentarse a él, para evitar que lo tocara y lo convirtiera en su compañero por la fuerza, solo su amada rosa tenía el derecho de amarlo, nadie más que él, por lo que si tenía que parecer un traidor en el santuario, que así fuera.

— Estoy seguro que tienes un omega, pero no soy yo… porque no buscar al verdadero, el que de verdad te necesita.

Le insistió, elevando su cosmos al escuchar los pasos de su acosador a sus espaldas, los que eran demasiado controlados, su cosmos brillando con demasiada fuerza para ser un hombre convaleciente, Hakurei parecía ser un hombre ingenuo si no supiera que era tan sabio como su maestro, dejando una dolorosa verdad que sólo confirmo sus peores temores.

— ¡Tú eres mi omega! ¡Esa sirena te sedujo y tu maestro te puso en mi contra! ¡Esa es la única razón por la cual me rechazas!

Pronuncio de pronto Aspros, estaba seguro que la sirena lo enveneno con ayuda de Sage, quien insistía en que no debía entregarse a él, quien le prometió ser el patriarca pero nunca le daría ese puesto porque a ese omega le gustaba el control, manejar a los demás a su antojo.

Pero ya no lo permitiría más tiempo, Manigoldo era suyo, su amado omega, su amor, su conejito, una vez que pudiera tenerlo lo comprendería, su cuerpo se lo mostraría y en ese momento, podrían iniciar su vida como Hera deseaba que fuera.

— ¡Has perdido la razón!

Le grito, tratando de atacarlo, pero Aspros logro desviar su golpe, ya que si aún estaba en celo como lo supuso, su cosmos, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba preparado para procrear, sus reflejos disminuían, la fuerza de su cosmos, sus habilidades, Manigoldo estaba en desventaja y ambos lo sabían.

— Pero…

Susurro Aspros respirando hondo, ese aroma que lo enloquecía seguía presente, su conejito seguía en celo, estaba listo para él, para que pudiera tomarlo en la cama del patriarca, portando su puesto, el que se merecía por derecho divino, poseyendo a su omega elegido desde que lo vio por primera vez en el santuario, por fin parecía que las estrellas le sonreían.

— Pero aun estas en celo, puedo olerte… aun puedo lograrlo.

Aun podría embarazarlo se dijo relamiéndose los labios, atacando a Manigoldo, quien desvió el primero golpe con bastante facilidad, había esperado un movimiento como ese desde que Aspros abrió los ojos.

Pero no pudo esquivar el segundo, el cual impacto contra de su mandíbula haciendo que se mordiera el labio, para después utilizar su cosmos, golpeando su costado, lanzándolo a una mesa contigua, la que se desplomo por culpa de su peso.

— ¿Lograrlo?

Pregunto Manigoldo, levantándose con rapidez, esquivando otro golpe, propinándole un rodillazo en la cabeza, para después atacarlo con sus llamas infernales, esperando que alguien llegara, pero estaba seguro, que nadie lo ayudaría, a menos que Albafica pudiera ir por él, su rosa lo protegía de ese demente.

Sin embargo el no necesitaba de ninguna clase de protección se dijo utilizando sus poderosas piernas, pateando el costado de Aspros, para después golpear su cuello con el dorso de la mano, desviando varios golpes más, notando que destruían esa habitación, la de su querido maestro.

— Hakurei me dijo que podía cazarte durante tu celo, que serías mío si lograba poseerte durante tu celo y aunque no fuera así, escuche lo que dijo Hakurei, yo seré patriarca, así que puedo elegir a quien yo desee como mi omega.

Aspros apretando los dientes decidió que ya era momento de finalizar aquella danza y utilizando su cosmos, haciéndolo brillar como si estuviera luchando contra uno de los espectros lo ataco con su técnica más fuerte, la explosión galáctica, lanzando a Manigoldo al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo que chocara contra varias paredes que se iban derrumbando con la fuerza de su técnica, destruyendo aquel santuario sin preocupación alguna.

— Yo te elijo a ti, mi conejito.

Manigoldo cayó al suelo, pero intento levantarse con algo de dificultad, sintiendo que Aspros lo sujetaba del cabello para robarle un beso posesivo, el que era todo dientes y lengua, un beso demente, que lo hizo sentir enfermo, añorar las caricias delicadas de su rosa.

Manigoldo llevo sus manos a sus muñecas, tratando de separarse de su atacante, seguro que aquellos destrozos podían escucharse en todo el santuario, era imposible que pudieran pasar desapercibidos.

Aspros no lo soltó y en vez de eso, lamió su mejilla, sintiendo el cosmos de la rosa elevarse, la maldita sirena trataría de interponerse entre ellos de nuevo, pero no lo permitiría, Manigoldo era suyo, no de ese afeminado que se hacía pasar por un alfa, que había tomado el collar de su omega como si fuera suyo, robándoselo a su legítimo dueño.

— No…

Pronuncio Manigoldo cuando sintió que su acechador lo cargaba de la muñeca azotando su cuerpo varias veces contra el suelo, no quería hacerle daño pero bien sabía que de otra forma no lograría poseer a su cangrejo, el que era uno de los santos dorados de élite del santuario.

El santo de géminis entonces lo arrastro de regreso a la habitación del patriarca como si fuera un peso muerto, un costal o un objeto, deteniéndose de pronto para deleitarse con la imagen de la cama en perfecto estado.

— Tú eres mío…

Aspros entonces lo lanzo en dirección de su lecho, quitándose la camisa que estaba cubierta de sangre, sin importarle que pudiera abrir sus heridas, relamiéndose los labios cuando el cangrejo apretó los dientes, recuperándose al sentir la blanda superficie de blancas sabanas.

— No quiero que sea como esto Manigoldo, no me obligues a lastimarte.

Manigoldo de nuevo trato de atacarlo usando sus fuegos fatuos, la poderosa técnica aprendida de Sage, pero Aspros sostuvo sus muñecas a la altura de la cabeza, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, relamiéndose los labios antes de admirar de nueva cuenta el aroma de su cangrejo.

— ¡Eres un bastardo! ¿Qué le hiciste a Cid?

Le pregunto de pronto, chocando su cabeza contra la suya, soltándose con rapidez, alejándose varios pasos consciente de que con aquellas heridas pudo hacer algo más por su amigo, que Cid no hubiera caído tan fácilmente como decía ese bastardo que lo hizo.

— Hakurei dijo que estabas muriendo…

Dijo tratando de alejarse cuando su intuición le pidió que lo hiciera porque obviamente Hakurei mentía para que pudieran someterlo, pero era inútil tratar de correr, ya no lo rechazaría por más tiempo se dijo Aspros, no le importaba tener que tomarlo en las escaleras del santuario, aun en el propio templo de piscis, Manigoldo era su omega, nadie podía separarlo de su amado cangrejo.

— Estar contigo me curo, Manigoldo, supongo que ese es el poder que ustedes los omegas tienen sobre nosotros.

Le respondió con ironía, preparándose para domesticar a su conejito, quien retrocedió un paso al darse cuenta de la diferencia que había entre ambos cosmos, maldiciendo como nunca antes la debilidad que conllevaban los celos, el malestar general de su cuerpo que lo hacía vulnerable.

Manigoldo retrocedió otros pasos más, sangraba por la boca y tenía varias cortadas en todo el cuerpo, así que hizo lo impensable, trato de alejarse corriendo como un cobarde, pero en esta ocasión no estaba la rosa, no podría alejarse de su alfa verdadero, no en las últimas horas que quedaban de su celo.

— ¡No! ¡No te marcharas! ¡Esta vez esa sirena no me alejara de mi omega!

Aspros usando su cosmos lo derribo al suelo con suficiente fuerza para lastimarlo, escuchando como una de sus costillas crujía al mismo tiempo que su mano apretaba su garganta, ahorcándolo.

Manigoldo se retorció debajo de su cuerpo, pero era inútil, no podía liberarse, mucho menos cuando sintió que Aspros cambiaba la postura de sus piernas, restregando su erección contra la suya esperando escuchar un gemido.

— ¡Te juro que lo lamentaras!

Aun sentía el ardor de su celo incendiando su piel, su cuerpo clamaba por su compañero, por su amable Albafica de Piscis, no por Aspros, quien volvió a besarlo con fuerza, llevando su mano a su rodilla para que rodeara su cadera con su pierna.

— No lo creo, conejito, es más, estoy seguro que estas cinco horas serán suficientes para que pueda embarazarte.

De nuevo lo sujeto de su cuello para besarlo con fuerza, arrancándole parte de su ropa con la mano que tenía libre, usando su peso para mantenerlo quieto debajo de su cuerpo separándose el tiempo suficiente para sostenerlo de las muñecas, llevándolas a la altura de su cabeza.

— ¿Conejito?

Pregunto Manigoldo, retorciéndose debajo de Aspros, tratando de liberarse utilizando su cosmos para poder alejar a ese demente de su cuerpo, a punto de gritar por ayuda, escuchando de pronto unos pasos que se detuvieron en la puerta, al fin lo habían escuchado, la destrucción de aquella parte del santuario o el cosmos de ambos ardiendo eran señal inequívoca de lo que estaba pasando.

Ese debía ser Hakurei, pero porque no pasaba, porque no detenía a este alfa enloquecido y en donde estaba su rosa, o los demás, recordando de pronto que Aspros decía que Cid había muerto, que Kardia salió a una misión encargada por su maestro moribundo, los demás eran alfas, pero aun así quería creer que le ayudarían.

Pero a nadie le importaba que un omega, con un comportamiento típico de un omega, no deseara a su alfa seleccionado, no lo dijeron los aldeanos, que lo único que necesitaba era que lo domaran, acaso no Hakurei dijo que Aspros estaba realizando su deber.

— Todos dicen que me comporto como un depredador, así que eso te convierte en mi dulce conejito.

Pronuncio Aspros, escuchando como los pasos del intruso de pronto se alejaban, abandonando a Manigoldo a su cuidado, quien de nuevo trato de soltarse, el que podía ver estaba aterrado, temblando por la desesperación de verse sometido, siendo traicionado por su cosmos y por su propio cuerpo como siempre supuso que ocurriría.

Su conejito de nuevo trato de propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro, sin embargo, aquel movimiento repentino lo utilizo para voltear su cuerpo, acostándolo boca abajo, sujetándolo de las caderas para lamer su cuello.

— Uno especialmente lindo.

Le dijo al oído, sujetando sus pantalones con fuerza, arrancándoselos de un solo movimiento, relamiéndose los labios cuando sostuvo la cabeza de Manigoldo con una sola mano, para hundirla después en el suelo con la fuerza del golpe que recibió, el cual pudo desorientar a su cangrejo.

— Mi dulce omega.

Cuando por fin Manigoldo dejo de pelear Aspros se alejó de su omega apenas unos centímetros, cargándolo para llevarlo a su lecho, en esta ocasión actuando con gentileza, con demasiado cuidado de no despertarlo al realizar cualquier movimiento brusco.

Él no quería forzar a su omega, ni siquiera debió pelear con él, pero Manigoldo no le dejaba otra opción, seguía aferrándose a su mentira, la que deseaba creer era una mentira, porque de que otra forma ese espectro le dio un collar que no era el suyo, ni el de su cangrejo, porque le forzó a llevarle a Cid a sus dominios, intercambiando a un omega por otro.

Haciéndolo sentir más que miserable, era un monstruo, el gemelo de la estrella de la desgracia era él y no Defteros, quien le observaba al otro lado de su habitación, parecía que dispuesto a enfrentarse a él, pero sabía que no lo haría, su hermano no quería lastimarlo.

Albafica era un alfa y era el compañero de Manigoldo, aun así, esa rosa lo mataría cuando cometieran un error, sin importar lo que los dioses, aunque todo el mundo le hubiera dado la espalda porque su conejito no era suyo, aun así lo deseaba consigo, quería protegerlo de cualquier daño, a cambio, su omega le daría su afecto, eso era lo justo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Le pregunto a su hermano desanudando el pañuelo del cuello de su omega, desabotonando lo que quedaba de su ropa, lo demás él lo destruyo en su desesperación, poco a poco seguía desvistiéndolo.

— No quiero que te conviertas en un monstruo, Aspros, tú eres un hombre gentil y nunca lastimarías a la persona que amas.

Aspros sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, eso era cierto, fue un hombre gentil que amaba la vida y que esperaba el momento en el cual podría estar completo, pero ese bastardo creía que sería el patriarca, que su conejito lo amaría, porque era su omega.

Ese hombre insensato no sabía que le negarían el honor de ser patriarca y que su omega era el de alguien más, un ente venenoso que lo mataría sin remordimiento alguno.

— ¿Pelearas conmigo Defteros?

Defteros no respondió en un principio, su hermano ya sabía la respuesta, pero aun así estaba seguro que su sombra cuando él dejara que viera la luz le concedería lo único que alguna vez había deseado, por lo cual, levantándose, comprendiendo que aún quedaba uno de los ancianos despierto, espero porque su gemelo intentara lastimarlo.

— No quiero que te conviertas en un monstruo, tú eres bueno, eres un ángel, no eres en lo que te estás convirtiendo.

Aspros comenzó a caminar en dirección de su hermano con las manos levantadas, esperando que Defteros no lo lastimara hasta que pudiera darle la gran noticia.

— Albafica lo matara si permito que sigan compartiendo el lecho, tú lo sabes no es cierto, sé que los has visto juntos pero no te atrevías a decirme nada, porque no quieres lastimarme, yo soy tu humano, yo te protejo y yo cumpliré mi promesa.

Defteros retrocedió varios pasos cuando Aspros llevo sus manos a su máscara de madera, desanudándola con demasiado cuidado, no quería asustar a su hermano menor, quien parecía sorprendido de ver el mundo fuera de su máscara.

— Cuando sea patriarca te concederé la armadura de Géminis, tú serás el santo del tercer templo, yo seré el patriarca del santuario y mi omega, vivirá conmigo para que esa rosa no lo mate.

Defteros trato de negar aquellas palabras, no era que no deseara tener una armadura o salir a la luz, no quería que su hermano se sumiera en la oscuridad, él era una buena persona, era gentil, no era aquello que Manigoldo conocía mejor que nadie.

— Tienes la fiebre…

Eso era mentira, porque la fiebre no existía, era solo una excusa que muchos alfas utilizaban para justificar sus acciones, él no necesitaba de eso, porque sabía que a pesar del dolor inicial estaba haciendo lo correcto al mantener alejado a su conejito de la rosa, hasta el momento habían tenido suerte, se repetía mil veces, pero cuando dejaran de tenerla, Manigoldo moriría escupiendo sangre, presa de dolores inimaginables, todo porque Albafica no deseaba estar solo.

— ¿Crees que la única razón por la que hago esto es por lujuria?

Aquella pregunta era sin duda la peor de todas, porque su hermano estaba poniendo en duda su propia luz, así que negó esa respuesta con un movimiento de su cabeza, no creía que solo la lujuria le hiciera actuar de esa forma, pero tampoco podía permitir que Aspros abusara de Manigoldo, sabía que su hermano estaba enamorado de ese cangrejo.

— Yo lo amo, realmente lo amo, pero no hay otra forma de apartarlo del peligro, no puedo permitir que Manigoldo muera como lo hizo Lugonis.

Defteros recordaba ese día porque era la primera vez que habían visto morir a alguien, aun así, no quería que su hermano cayera en las sombras, sin embargo, la otra opción era enfrentarse a él, en ese momento, cuando el mayor estaba a punto de cumplir todos sus sueños.

— Aun así…

El mayor coloco dos dedos en los labios de su hermano para silenciarlo con delicadeza, estaba cansado de discutir y con el paso del tiempo se iba perdieron la oportunidad para poseer a su omega durante su primer celo juntos.

— Si tú me quieres y estas agradecido conmigo Defteros, no te interpondrás entre mi omega y yo, pero si crees como Sage que solo soy un monstruo, entonces tendré que enfrentarme a ti, para poder tener a mi omega, para asegurarme que mi conejito siga con vida.

Defteros retrocedió un paso apretando el puño con fuerza, observando a Manigoldo en la cama de su hermano y después al mayor, preguntándose qué era lo correcto, que tenía que hacer, recordando la promesa que le hizo a Sage, pero también lo mucho que amaba a su hermano, quien lo único que deseaba era un poco de compañía, proteger la vida de su amado, aunque no fuera su omega.

— Prométeme que no serás cruel, que serás gentil y que cumplirás las promesas que le hiciste a Sage, sólo dime que no lo lastimaras.

Aspros asintió, recordando todas las promesas que le hizo al patriarca solo porque le concediera la mano de su discípulo, estaba dispuesto a cumplir cada una de ellas, por lo cual su hermano no debería preocuparse, el sería el patriarca, Defteros el santo de géminis, su cangrejo su segundo al mando cuando comprendiera su lugar a su lado y tal vez, hasta su hermano podría sentir la dicha que tendría una vez que le consiguiera un omega digno de su rango, pero primero tenía que domar al suyo para poner en marcha todos sus sueños.

— Te lo juro Defteros, prometo en nombre de todos los dioses del Olimpo que protegeré a mi omega, que seré lo que necesita y cuanto desee, conmigo nada le faltara porque yo seré su guía.

Defteros aún no estaba seguro de abandonar a Manigoldo al cuidado de su hermano, pero aun así, a pesar de lo que le dijo a Sage, no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él, no cuando nadie lo conocía tan bien como él, su hermano era la luz, cuando él se trataba de la oscuridad.

— Creeré en ti hermano, por favor, no me falles.

***40***

Kardia se dio cuenta que el intruso, Luciano, era tan rápido como ellos y que su armadura se parecía demasiado a la de su amado alfa, pero los colores eran negros y rojos, con extraños motivos de plumas dibujados en el metal.

Hola, espero que la historia siga pareciendoles entretenida, pero como no recibí un solo voto por que pareja desean leer primero, en un capitulo dedicado solo a ellas, que son como 5000 palabras mas o menos, sera una sorpresa que sera publicada en el siguiente capitulo, porque aun no la termino.

Pero aun así, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Ahora, les tengo las mismas preguntas:

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

Aunque según parece los alfas del principio van ganando, con algunas excepciones, estas son Oneiros y Regulus, pero, no se preocupen, dentro de algunos capítulos empezara a brillar Sisyphus, como Albafica ya lo hace.

Y ahora una nueva, de los posibles villanos.

¿Quien es su favorito?

No se normalizo mi carga de trabajo, pero, de todas formas seguiré subiendo la historia, el capitulo que viene es el siguiente lunes, con el primero de los dos capítulos especiales, ahora las publicaciones serán entre los lunes o martes, y entre los jueves y viernes.

Sí les gusta la historia y las parejas, déjenme saberlo, ya saben que sus comentarios, kudos, favoritos y todo eso me anima a seguir con esta locura.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el próximo capitulo.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

Avisos:

Esta historia como todo lo que escribo es del genero yaoi, Slash u homoeróticas, pero si estas en esta página estoy segura que ya lo sabías de antemano, en este universo un tanto dispar al de la serie del Lienzo Perdido de Saint Seiya existen algunos personajes que serán alfas, otros omegas, otros betas, pero se les llamara Hijos de Zeus e Hijos de Hera, pero las partes importantes de la serie estarán intactas en su mayoría, sólo que esta historia se sitúa cuando Sasha aun es una pequeña, por lo que los personajes son un poco menores y todos siguen vivos.

Hace casi un año estuve investigando sobre el universo Alfa/Omega y me gusto lo que vi por lo que ahora quiero hacer mi propia versión de esto, por lo cual contiene mpreg, pero no se basa exclusivamente en eso sino en la desigualdad del genero de cada personaje, por lo que si no te gusta el mpreg, puedes leerlo con confianza.

También quisiera decirles que es un mundo ciertamente oscuro en donde los papeles están definidos desde el nacimiento y es aquí en donde nuestros protagonistas tratan de escapar de su destino al mismo tiempo que cumplen con sus deberes en el santuario o el inframundo y respecto a las parejas tendremos Albafica/Manigoldo, Aspros/Manigoldo, Degel/Kardia, Valentine/Radamanthys, Minos/Radamanthys, Regulus/Cid, Sisyphus/Cid, Oneiros/Cid, Shion/Albafica entre otras.

Sin más les dejo con la historia, espero que les guste y mil gracias de antemano.

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***41***

Kardia se dio cuenta que el intruso, Luciano, era tan rápido como ellos y que su armadura se parecía demasiado a la de su amado alfa, pero los colores eran negros y rojos, con extraños motivos de plumas dibujados en el metal.

Era un hombre de unos treinta y seis años, cabello, uñas y ojos rojos carentes de cualquier emoción, parecía ser poderoso por la forma de moverse, era sin duda un alfa, distinguía su esencia sin siquiera tener que acercarse a él.

No hablaba demasiado por lo cual estaba escondiendo información importante de ellos, Degel había insistido en permanecer entre los dos, como si se tratase de un escudo, una barrera que evitaba la cercanía de ese alfa con él.

Una actitud extraña que nunca tomaba, Degel no era posesivo ni sobre protector, así que había algo que no le gustaba de ese extraño intruso, al igual que él, pero no dijo nada de momento, ese sujeto conocía sus juramentos y tenía razón, no podía atacarlo sin un motivo justo, tampoco podían evitarle que utilizara el mismo camino que él sin usar la fuerza.

Los tenía atados de manos y eso no le gustaba, hacía que se pusiera tenso, como si no lo quisiera cerca de ninguno de los dos, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso en su presencia, sus instintos le gritaban que pronto los atacaría.

Degel se detuvo de pronto al ver que su camino volvía a cortarse, pero esta vez de una forma abrupta, de nuevo un acantilado, pero esta vez como si hubiera sido hecho por la mano de algún humano, un ser con poder suficiente para destruir montañas.

Por lo que había investigado, esa fosa era la primera defensa del templo de la diosa Hera, el cual estaba infestado de alimañas de inmenso poder como las que mencionaban en los mitos.

A lo lejos se encontraba una puerta que contenía sellos con la sangre de la diosa pavorreal, los que según decían, sólo un alfa y un omega podían retirarlos al mismo tiempo, pero la pareja debía ser forjada por la diosa, por lo que muchas veces los mensajeros perdían la vida al no ser uno.

Tal vez porque el alfa obligo a su compañero a estar con él o ignoraron la advertencia, enviando a cualquier alfa con cualquier omega, pagando el insulto en contra de la diosa pavorreal.

En ese momento la luz apenas iluminaba ese valle en donde se podía ver un camino de piedra, apenas lo suficiente grande como para poder atravesarlo una sola persona, por el cual debían avanzar.

Kardia coloco sus manos en su cintura suspirando antes de sostener a su alfa por su brazo, observando fijamente a Luciano, quien arqueo una ceja preguntándose porque se detenían.

— Tu iras primero.

Luciano parecía sorprendido por esa falta de confianza, pero según veía Degel al comprender lo que su omega esperaba asintió, no debían darle la espalda al intruso.

— De ninguna manera te daré la espalda, no me agradas y sé que no eres más que una serpiente esperando el momento de mordernos.

Luciano entrecerró los ojos pero les obedeció, caminando sin prisa pero mostrando valor, después le siguió Degel, al final iba Kardia, quien sospechaba que estaban actuando exactamente como ese intruso lo esperaba.

— Degel…

Pronuncio de pronto, tratando de llamar la atención de su alfa, quien se detuvo mirándolo de reojo, llamando la atención del pelirrojo, quien siguió su camino con demasiada calma.

— Esto no me gusta…

Susurro, a Degel tampoco le gustaba la seguridad de ese pelirrojo sin sentimientos, quien llego primero a la plataforma que contenía la puerta sellada de la diosa Hera, sin tocar los pergaminos.

Degel fue el segundo y poco después lo hizo Kardia, sus ojos fijos en los rojos de su invitado, quien de pronto con una amplia sonrisa toco la puerta que daba según decían las leyendas al paraíso de la diosa Hera, pero sólo era la entrada a una prueba mucho más grande.

— No debes tocar esos pergaminos.

Le advirtió el santo de cristal al ver que Luciano acercaba sus dedos a uno de ellos, pero no le hizo caso, arrancándolo sin piedad alguna, esperando que de pronto un gigante, un guerrero o la misma diosa Hera se hiciera presente, pero no pasó nada, sólo era un trozo de papel que se hizo polvo junto a todos los demás.

— ¿En serio piensan que la diosa Hera se presentara frente a cualquiera?

Degel al ver que no ocurría nada apretó los dientes, Kardia elevo su uña dispuesto a cortar al intruso, quien oprimió varios cuadros en un orden especifico, haciendo que la puerta brillara y de pronto, como impulsada por una fuerza cósmica girara.

Luciano entre cerró los ojos al ver que ocurría como lo esperaba, que la enorme piedra les abría el paso a lo que parecía ser un templo demasiado antiguo, Kardia dio un paso en su dirección y Luciano no pudo más que sonreír cuando vio que Degel no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

— Hera protege a sus hijos y los esconde del dios Zeus, no creerán que cualquier persona puede verla con solo tocar una piedra.

Pero su trabajo no era encontrar a la diosa Hera que los esperaba en el interior de aquel templo, el cual servía como una entrada a sus campos siempre verdes, en donde habitaban sus pavorreales, cada uno de sus hijos, los alfas y los omegas, todos ellos guerreros poderosos, algunos más fuertes que los otros, como el hermoso Kardia que sonreía entusiasmado por ver a su madre.

— Aunque nadie ha logrado descifrar este acertijo, sólo un hombre tan sabio como mi mentor encontró la forma de abrir la bóveda que custodia el templo de la diosa Hera.

Su deber era sellar la entrada al templo de la diosa pavorreal, para obligarla a manifestarse en su propio mundo cuando los caminos que daban a ella estuvieran olvidados, destruidos, ese era el destino de su diosa madre.

— En ella nos espera un portal dimensional alimentado por su cosmos, por donde podemos ingresar a sus prados de la mano de nuestro compañero, pero…

Esa bóveda serviría para uno de sus propósitos, en ese lugar podría encerrar el cuerpo de su rival cuando lo congelara en su tumba de cristal, no quería que saliera de ella y sabía que las armas de Libra podían realizar esa tarea.

— No la veremos esta noche ni nunca.

Pronuncio de pronto atacando a Degel con su Aurora Boreal, después de todos esos años entrenando bajo la tutela de su mentor el cero absoluto de su cosmos había logrado alcanzar la grandeza del de su discípulo, su fuerza cada vez era mayor y a diferencia del pasado, conocía bien la forma de utilizar las ventajas que tenía en contra de sus rivales, abandonando sus viejos ideales por unos completamente nuevos, deseoso de poseer a su escorpión.

— ¡Degel!

Grito Kardia atacando con su aguja escarlata, incrementando el calor de su cuerpo, acometiendo al santo de cristal que de pronto formo una barrera de hielo que parecía imposible de romper.

— Tú quédate ahí Kardia, no quiero lastimarte.

Kardia grito a causa de la furia que sentía atacando la barrera usando su cosmos, elevándolo con la intención de ayudarle a su alfa, quien tenía dieciocho años, la misma edad que su omega, ambos eran demasiado jóvenes para enfrentarse con un guerrero curtido en la batalla, quien había participado en dos guerras santas y otros enfrentamientos menores, cuyo corazón muerto le daba fuerza al frio de su cosmos, haciéndolo casi invencible como inhumano.

— ¡No temas Degel!

Grito al mismo tiempo que Luciano comenzaba a pelear con Degel usando cada una de sus técnicas, su cosmos era por mucho más frio, más helado que el de su alfa, tenía más experiencia en el campo de batalla y parecía que mayor poder.

Haciendo que Kardia se desesperara como nunca golpeando la barrera, escuchando la estruendosa batalla que ocurría frente a sus ojos, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, lo iluso que fueron o lo rápido que ese bastardo los ataco.

— ¿Qué clase de alfa es incapaz de proteger a su compañero?

Pregunto de pronto congelando para sorpresa de ambos una de las manos de su alfa, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera, que sintiera pánico, que estuviera a punto de suplicar piedad.

— ¡No! ¡Degel!

Luciano al escuchar ese dolor apretó los dientes, pero mantuvo sus emociones controladas, lo había planeado con demasiada lentitud, con mucho esmero y sabía exactamente en donde podría encerrarlo para que no dieran con él nunca más.

— ¡Basta!

Kardia seguía atacando la barrera de hielo notando que Luciano comenzaba a realizar una técnica que nunca antes había visto, primero congelando una pierna de su amado alfa, haciendo que el hielo fuera creciendo como si se tratase de una pesadilla, cubriendo poco a poco a su amado, manteniéndolo al mismo tiempo fuera de aquel combate con una pared del mismo material.

— Mi maldición hace que mi cosmos sea mucho más frio que el tuyo, tú eres demasiado blando, demasiado débil y no te mereces a ese escorpión.

Degel ataco una última vez hiriendo el rostro de Luciano, cortando su de forma diagonal, logrando que sangre manara de esta al mismo tiempo que perdía la vista de momento, pero no le importo cuando de pronto, el hielo termino de cubrir su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el más joven llamaba por su compañero.

— Sabes, hasta que no supe de ti pensé que jamás podría sentir cualquier cosa, que mi corazón estaba muerto como este templo o la diosa que le habita.

Luciano al ver que su rival estaba encerrado en ese cristal de hielo haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrehumana lo pateo con fuerza, empujándolo en dirección de la bóveda, hacia donde se deslizo con rapidez creando un surco en el suelo.

— O el que piensas es tu compañero, aunque no está muerto, sin embargo, nunca saldrá de mi ataúd de hielo porque nadie jamás podrá llegar a él.

Kardia estaba recargado contra la pared de hielo respirando hondo, sintiendo el malestar consumiendo su cuerpo, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas al ver que su amado no pudo derrotar a ese monstruo y el no pudo ayudarle.

— Pero él no te merece, ningún alfa que no pueda mantener a su omega se merece su compañía, menos este supuesto santo de acuario.

Luciano ignoro a su futuro escorpión y volvió a cerrar la puerta de la bóveda con Degel en su interior, encerrado en ese ataúd de hielo, destruyendo la pared de cristal suponiendo que pronto el corazón de Kardia lo pondría en peligro.

— No sabes cuánto tiempo espere para verte Kardia, lo que dicen es cierto, eres hermoso…

Kardia al ver que la barrera por fin se desvanecía ataco de nuevo con fuerza, cortando el cabello de Luciano, lacerando su piel, pero en vez de preocuparse o temerle sonreía, mostrando una desagradable sonrisa llena de jubiló.

— Aunque no te imaginaba tan joven…

Luciano al ver que trataba de usar Antares en contra suya elevo una pared de hielo que lo protegió y usando esa misma técnica con una pequeña modificación, convirtió la pared en un puño de agua líquida que de pronto sujeto a Kardia por la cabeza.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Pregunto esperando que la falta de aire hiciera el truco, no quería tener que lastimar a su omega, quien usando su propia aguja corto el brazo de agua, pero aun así no pudo liberarse de él.

— ¿Diecisiete o dieciocho?

Kardia logro en ese momento herirlo con su aguja escarlata, provocándole un lacerante dolor en el costado, pero la mano de agua seguía firme en su cabeza, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, sintiendo como su enemigo lo sostenía de la muñeca, congelando su brazo e inutilizando su aguja.

— De todas formas no me importa.

Pronuncio observando como por fin, el sentido se escapaba de su cuerpo y con él, la mano de agua que lo sostenía de la cabeza se disipaba en el suelo, regresando a su estado natural, congelándose en el suelo.

— Supongo que debo enfriar tu cuerpo.

Según recordaba, este pequeño escorpión era incapaz de sobrevivir sin su compañero, pero él tenía el mismo cosmos, pero uno mucho más avanzado, por lo cual colocando su mano en el pecho del hermoso omega irradio un poco de su cosmos para mantener su temperatura en un estado que podría considerarse saludable.

— Así debe ser mejor…

***42***

La furia de Radamanthys le excitaba mucho más que los lloriqueos incesantes de sus reemplazos, sus ojos amarillos perdidos en una nube violenta, sus músculos retorciéndose para causarle daño, su cosmos brillando, era hermoso en su pelea, como ningún otro que haya visto jamás.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban danzando, pero sí que era extremadamente divertido, su cuerpo sudando, su fragancia inundando sus sentidos, su maldición disparándose con su cercanía, sintiendo su presencia en el inframundo.

Él sabía que le gustaba el dolor, que soñaba con el fuego de su pasión, el látigo lacerando su piel, grilletes rodeando sus muñecas, atándolo a su cama.

Radamanthys buscaba un amo, el cual pensaba encontró en su dios Hades, pero no era así, su verdadero señor era él, su alfa, el único que jamás podría comprenderlo, darle lo que necesitaba.

Su celo era especialmente malo, siempre lo había sido, suponía que debido a su poder, al cosmos alimentando la bendición de la diosa de los nacimientos que se lo entrego en una bandeja de oro, como el suave cabello de su hermano, el cual utilizaba para sostenerlo contra una pared, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

— Yo sé que esto te excita Radamanthys…

La lengua de Minos recorrió la mejilla de Radamanthys con lentitud, dibujando un camino sinuoso, disfrutando de su sabor, esperando muy pronto poder impregnar su propia fragancia en ese cuerpo magnifico que se estremeció ligeramente.

Escuchar sus gemidos acompañando a sus jadeos, ingresando en su cuerpo, imaginándoselo apretado y firme, recibiéndolo con franca necesidad, su sexo resbalando entre sus piernas, los hilos cortando su piel, su omega gimiendo impúdico debajo de su cuerpo, con gruesas cadenas doradas en sus muñecas y tobillos atándolo en su cama en posturas incomodas que no dejaran ninguna parte de su cuerpo oculta.

Los hilos resbalaron al apretarse un poco más en sus extremidades, lacerando la piel de Radamanthys, de la cual finas líneas rojas empezaron a resbalar insinuantes, las que tuvo que lamer, jalando su cabello hasta que su garganta estuvo expuesta o lo estaría de no vestir la surplice, pero aun así, a pesar de que ya cortaba a su querido amante, la fuerza de los hilos no disminuyo, recibiendo entonces un gemido provocado por él, la clase de recompensa que esperaba escuchar desde su primera vida.

— A mí también…

Como le excitaba escuchar su voz de aquella forma, brindarle placer a través del sufrimiento, borrando las sucias manos de aquella inmunda criatura mentirosa con su aroma, con sus hilos, enfureciendo de pronto al recordar lo que les había visto realizar, como su hermano menor se entregó a un espectro que no lo merecía, retorciéndose como un animal en celo, pero no debería enojarse con él porque eso era exactamente.

Radamanthys estaba en las primeras etapas del celo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su estremecimiento eran una prueba de aquello, de lo mucho que deseaba una cura a su dolor y al mismo tiempo lo mucho que disfrutaba de aquellos placeres ocultos, los que el comprendía muy bien, recibiendo otro gemido avergonzado de su futuro omega.

— Solo disfruta de mis hilos, gime para mí…

Otro gemido mezclado con un grito pudo escucharse en el inframundo, el celo realmente era debilitante para los omegas pensó con una sonrisa, aceptando que siendo otro lugar y momento, Radamanthys no habría sucumbido tan rápido a sus técnicas, su dragón de ojos amarillos habría logrado lastimarlo o herirse de gravedad, conociéndolo como lo hacía bien podría tratar de arrancarse el brazo que sostuvo primero con sus hilos.

— Sí tan solo pudiera llevarte a una cama…

Susurro, llevando una de sus manos a su entrepierna, al mismo tiempo que los hilos le abrían de piernas y brazos, como si estuviera en un potro, una máquina de tortura que descuartizaba a sus víctimas.

Rodeándolo para situarse delante de él, abandonando su sexo cubierto por la armadura para besar de nuevo sus labios, ingresando esta vez su lengua en su boca, en la cueva húmeda que le supo a gloria, siendo él quien gimió de tan solo sentir el electrizante contacto de su futuro omega.

Quien abrió los ojos, tratando de morderlo, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía, había dejado de ser suyo para convertirse en el juguete de Minos, cuyas manos se detuvieron en sus caderas, pegándose a su cuerpo relamiéndose los labios disfrutando del color rosado en sus mejillas, la confusión en su rostro que se preguntaba porque estaba cayendo tan fácil ante su dominio, porque gemir cuando dijo sentir asco de su deseo, pero aquí estaba él, respondiendo de una forma agradable a su futuro señor.

— Quítate la armadura.

Ordeno, esperando que simplemente abandonara la única protección real que tenía su cuerpo, comprendiendo que Minos tampoco tenía pudor alguno, quería tomarlo en aquel puente, sin conformarse con ser su hermano, al menos durante su primera vida, logrando que jadeara estremeciéndose al sentir las manos de Minos posarse en sus caderas, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, condenándose mentalmente por esa falta de control, no debería comenzar a excitarle la idea de ser sometido de aquella forma en la cual Valentine jamás lo había hecho, no se atrevía a lastimarlo ni a ordenarle nada, ni siquiera cuando él terminaba suplicándole que lo hiciera.

— No.

Su necedad seguía pareciéndole divertida, mucho más si tenía que borrarla con algunos latigazos que adornarían su piel pálida, un collar negro con una M de plata le quedaría bien, una mordaza o un antifaz que cubriera sus ojos, que no le dejara ver lo que le tenía preparado, sólo temblar con anticipación.

— Tienes razón, será mucho más placentero tomarte cuando estemos en nuestras habitaciones.

Radamanthys gruño de nuevo, liberándose de algunos hilos pero no lo suficientes, sintiendo como Minos restregaba su mejilla contra la suya, sosteniéndolo del cabello, jalándolo con fuerza para obligarle a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, notando como a pesar de su enojo, su excitación iba en aumento con tan solo algunos cuantos trucos de sus hilos.

— Pero primero supongo que debo destruir a tu supuesto alfa, recuperar mi collar de sus frías manos, para después comenzar a enseñarte nuestros placeres, la diversión que tendremos juntos.

Minos volvió a besarlo, mordiendo su labio con fuerza suficiente para que brotara un hilo de sangre, forzando sus extremidades esta vez para provocarle dolor, uniendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda, sus piernas elevándolas como si pudiera poseerlo con su surplice aun cubriendo su piel.

— Con suerte lograre embarazarte antes de que termine tu celo, mi querido hermano.

Minos se acomodó entre sus piernas, recorriendo sus muslos con delicadeza, con demasiado detenimiento, enfermando a Radamanthys que trato de soltarse por dos razones, la primera se trataba de un pecado contra los dioses lo que el primer juez del inframundo deseaba cometer, la segunda porque a pesar de no desearle su cuerpo estaba traicionándolo como nunca antes había pasado, una pequeña parte de él quería probar lo que se le prometía, logrando solamente que más sangre se derramara, la que Minos lamió de su cuello.

Restregando su pelvis contra su cuerpo, en una odiosa imitación del acto que tanto deseaba cometer, con sus armaduras aun puestas, su ropa evitando cualquier contacto más allá del que le permitía su ropa.

Pero aun así, de estar desnudos o solamente vistiendo su túnica negra, podría sentir la excitación de Minos, como este podría ver que su sexo también le respondía, después de todo el dolor siempre le había parecido placentero, tal vez por eso dejaba que Pandora lo tratara de aquella forma, porque en realidad la humillación no le desagradaba del todo, aunque ella no era Valentine, ni le deseaba como su compañera, sintiéndose un degenerado al usar sus combates como un medio para encontrar placer.

— Pronto seremos uno y tarde o temprano aceptaras tu destino.

Le prometió besándolo de nuevo, apretando su cuello con ambas manos para asfixiarlo ligeramente, bendiciendo al destino y a la diosa pavorreal por dejar a su hermano a su cuidado, al mismo tiempo que lo debilitaba lo suficiente para que pudiera domarlo con facilidad, de lo contrario, estaría seguro que tendría un infierno que pagar, no un paraíso que conquistar cuando después de varias vidas deseándolo por fin lo tendría en su cama, indefenso, implorando sus caricias y sus castigos.

— Me darás hijos hermosos.

Ya se los imaginaba, fuertes y hermosos, fieros, sádicos, guerreros imparables que solamente le servirían a él, tendrían que ser alfas, pero si uno de ellos era un omega, él en persona le elegiría el compañero adecuado, aquel merecedor de su linaje, uno que tenía la sangre de Zeus, que alcanzaría la grandeza de Aquiles.

— Y yo a cambio te daré placer, la clase de deleite que tanto añoras.

Pronuncio jalando su cabello con tanta fuerza que esta vez le causo dolor, apretando los hilos, cortando su piel y algunas partes de su armadura, llevando su mano a su sexo, para después delinear sus nalgas, la línea que sabía se encontraba por debajo de su ropa, de poder tomarlo en ese sitio lo haría, pero suponía que sería mucho mejor hacerlo en sus habitaciones, a las cuales, estaba dispuesto a llevarlo en ese preciso instante, sin importarle la justa, arrebatándole a esa sucia avecilla su omega a la vieja usanza, sometiéndolo a su voluntad.

— Bastardo…

Pronuncio Radamanthys entre dientes escuchando como su armadura seguía rompiéndose, Minos quería quitársela y después arrancarle la ropa, arrastrándolo al mismo tiempo en dirección de la entrada del puente, en donde sabía que existía uno de los portales.

De pronto los hilos cambiaron otra vez sosteniendo sus piernas y brazos juntos, casi como si se tratase de un pescado o un conejo, comenzó a arrastrarlo en la red improvisada de sus hilos hacia la entrada que lo llevaría a sus habitaciones en donde podrían continuar con sus placeres.

Sin siquiera mirarlo comenzó a dirigirse al portal, relamiéndose los labios cuando logro romper otros hilos, dándose cuenta de que tan poderoso en realidad era, convocando de nuevo su lanza con la cual corto los hilos con los que era inmovilizado, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo.

— Nunca pensé que pudieras caer tan bajo, Minos.

Minos alzo de nuevo sus hilos y es que aunque Radamanthys fuera demasiado poderoso para ser un omega, en las mismas condiciones él era superior al Wyvern, en medio del celo, su gran poder no era suficiente para derrotarlo, solamente servía para causarle problemas.

— Insúltame, ódiame, pero tú naciste para mí.

Pronuncio lanzando los hilos de nuevo, los que Radamanthys esquivo con un salto, volando a gran velocidad, atacándolo con sus técnicas, la gran caución y la lanza que materializaba, cortando algunos pero no llegando a lastimarlo a él hasta que de pronto, un fuerte cosmos pudo sentirse, cortando los hilos con una técnica poderosa al mismo tiempo que dos manos sostenían las hebras invisibles, dándole tiempo a su hermano de contra atacar.

Minos choco en contra de la entrada de aquel puente, destrozando las puertas con un rostro de ojos iluminados custodiándola, recibiendo demasiado daño cuando el intruso incendio los hilos con un fuego negro, colocándose entre su malherido hermano y él, sin mostrar ninguna clase de respeto.

— ¡Tu!

Unas horas antes en el templo de Leo, dos santos esperan ansiosos por recibir noticias, uno de ellos temiendo lo peor, el otro sintiéndolo en el centro mismo de su alma.

Hola, espero que la historia siga pareciendoles entretenida y en el siguiente capitulo tendrán el primero de los dos dedicados a una sola pareja.

Pero aun así, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Ahora, les tengo las mismas preguntas:

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

Aunque según parece los alfas del principio van ganando, con algunas excepciones, estas son Oneiros y Regulus, pero, no se preocupen, dentro de algunos capítulos empezara a brillar Sisyphus, como Albafica ya lo hace.

Y ahora una nueva, de los posibles villanos.

¿Quien es su favorito?

No se normalizo mi carga de trabajo, pero, de todas formas seguiré subiendo la historia, por lo que ahora las publicaciones serán entre los lunes o martes, y entre los jueves y viernes, siendo esta la que sera publicada de manera forzosa, los lunes en ocasiones habra un capitulo en otras no.

Sí les gusta la historia y las parejas, déjenme saberlo, ya saben que sus comentarios, kudos, favoritos y todo eso me anima a seguir con esta locura.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el próximo capitulo.


	37. Chapter 37

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

*** 43***

Unas horas antes en el templo de Leo, dos santos esperan ansiosos por recibir noticias, uno de ellos temiendo lo peor, el otro sintiéndolo en el centro mismo de su alma.

Dohko había observado como la locura de Shion iba transformando a su amigo en una criatura que no reconocía, la crueldad con la cual trataba a Manigoldo, la forma en que usaba cualquier excusa para que pudiera reunirlo con géminis, como ignoraba el amor que Albafica sentía por el cangrejo.

Las palabras de Hasgard eran tan dolorosas como ciertas, que importaba si se trataban de dos omegas, dos alfas o un alfa y un omega, si ellos se amaban deberían estar juntos, permitirles encontrar su propio paraíso.

Shion le había ordenado custodiar a Regulus, hacerle regresar al santuario y evitar que saliera del templo de Leo, creyendo que el joven santo traicionaría al santuario sólo para brindarle ayuda a su tío, a quien acusaban de ser un traidor.

Pero quien acusaba a Sisyphus de ser un traidor era su amigo, el que veía descender en el fondo oscuro de la locura, el que estaba malherido, pero no demasiado para lo que pudo presenciar, las heridas profundas en el cuerpo de su patriarca.

Las que le recordaban a las que resultaban de sus propias espadas, como si hubieran usado su armadura para lastimar a Sage, haciendo que dudara de momento, si en verdad Sisyphus, quien tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para darle la espalda a su omega en medio del celo, sería capaz de lastimar a su diosa.

Él era un buen hombre, el mejor de todos ellos, así que la duda se estaba comiendo su corazón, pero aun así al ser un santo de Athena, debía obedecer las órdenes que se le eran otorgadas, sin importar las consecuencias.

Regulus caminaba de un lado a otro, sus ojos fijos en el suelo, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender se sentía demasiado inquieto, como si una parte de su alma, un pequeño trozo se revolviera en las entrañas de la muerte, sentía miedo, dolor, estaba cansado, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que eso no le estaba pasando a él, sino a alguien más, un ser cuya vida era parte de la suya.

— ¿De qué se me acusa?

Volvió a preguntar, pero Dohko no tenía el corazón para decirle que Hakurei creía que le ayudaría a su tío a lastimar a su diosa, ni que habían enviado a Géminis y Capricornio a darle caza como si se tratase de un traidor.

Mucho menos quien era aquel que lo acusaba de serlo, porque en ese momento, conociendo al joven león, usaría su gran poder para buscar a su tío, pero sobre todo para socorrer a Cid, quien sabían estaba en celo, su cosmos debilitándose con forme pasaba el tiempo.

Era bien sabido que un omega en celo no podía realizar cualquier clase de misión, estaban en peligro, no porque pensaran que un alfa los tomaría cuando tuvieran la oportunidad, sino porque, su cosmos estaba demasiado débil.

— Dime que está pasando o yo mismo iré a preguntarle al patriarca que está pasando.

De pronto, sin que se anunciaran Asmita y una sombra que caminaba a sus espaldas, oculto detrás de una máscara, ingresaron en el templo de Leo, tanto Regulus como Dohko no supieron que estaba pasando, ni quién era el silencioso personaje que se asemejaba tanto a Aspros como dos gotas de agua.

— Aspros y Cid le están dando caza a Sisyphus, ya que Shion lo acusa de traicionar a nuestro santuario, secuestrando a nuestra diosa.

Regulus negó aquello inmediatamente, su tío era incapaz de hacer algo como eso, de levantar su mano en contra de su diosa, ella era solo una niña y Cid, él estaba en celo, no debía salir del santuario hasta que sus niveles de cosmos fueran los normales, su amigo estaba en peligro, acaso no le importaba al patriarca.

— Cid está en peligro.

Pronuncio de pronto, Asmita asintió, lo mejor era que tanto Dohko, como Regulus, siguieran el rastro de sus aliados, de tener fundamento los temores de Sage, Hakurei había caído en una trampa.

— Sage me nombro su sucesor unos meses atrás, pero yo le pedí que no lo hiciera público hasta que comprendiéramos que clase de oscuridad estaba cerniéndose en el santuario, no es como cualquiera que haya visto nunca, tampoco nuestro patriarca.

No debieron mandar a Cid, ni a cualquiera de sus omegas de élite, pero Kardia estaba seguro en compañía de su alfa y Manigoldo con su rosa, el único que carecía de su compañero era la espada, él que sería un sacrificio ideal para las fuerzas que estaban moviendo los hilos invisibles que corrompían la cordura de los habitantes del santuario y solo un ser, una criatura de semejante poder, era capaz de provocar aquella locura.

— Deben alcanzarlos y después de eso, buscar a Kardia, ninguno de los omegas de élite puede salir del santuario.

Asmita en ocasiones se comportaba como si no fuera un humano, como si sus sentimientos no existieran y en otras ocasiones, Regulus en verdad creía que el santo de virgo era un ente ajeno a la humanidad, la clase de criatura de la que hablaban en los mitos.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Pregunto Dohko, demasiado molesto al ver que se les había ocultado información, que tal vez había una oportunidad que no quisieron utilizar con su buen amigo Shion, pero sobre todo, que se suponía que ocurría en ese momento para tener que proteger a sus omegas, aquellos cuyo cosmos era tan inmenso como el de cualquier alfa.

— Lo mismo que desencadeno la guerra de Troya, pero Sage pensaba que aun estábamos a tiempo de evitarlo.

Regulus camino en dirección de Asmita, pero la sombra le detuvo de acercarse más al hombre más cercano a dios, haciendo que apreciaran mucho más el parecido con Aspros, solamente el color de su piel era incorrecto.

— Cid salió hace bastante tiempo ya, si queremos alcanzarlos, deben partir en este instante.

Dohko asintió respirando hondo, Regulus apretando los dientes, tratando de no sentir temor, de no pensar que había perdido a su amigo, al hermoso omega de su tío, por quien él, aunque aún fuera demasiado joven, daría su vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Qué haremos si algo malo le ha pasado?

Pregunto el mayor, no quería pensar que Aspros fuera capaz de lastimar a Cid, pero las órdenes de Asmita le hacían pensar lo peor así que debían estar preparados.

— Oremos porque no sea así.

Kardia había perdido a su pequeño en las peores circunstancias, pero al mismo tiempo fue una bendición que ese niño falleciera en su vientre, porque su cosmos era tan grande como el de aquella entidad que se estaba moviendo a su antojo en el santuario.

Tal vez su pequeño no pudo nacer porque su cuerpo no estaba preparado para resistir ese cosmos o el daño que un nacimiento de aquella clase ocasionaba en un omega, lo que fuera que ocurrió, salvó la vida de Kardia, aunque perdiera la vida de su pequeño.

Sage no le dijo que era y los libros que hablaban de aquella entidad fueron robados, lo supo cuando ingreso en la cámara del patriarca para ofrecerle su ayuda a Hakurei, al mismo tiempo que Defteros buscaba lo que aquel anciano ya le había mostrado.

— ¿Qué hay de Athena?

Pregunto Regulus, Asmita no se preocupaba por ella porque estaba en las manos de Sisyphus, el arquero jamás permitiría que cualquier clase de daño le pasara, protegerla era su razón de ser, ella era su vida, aunque tuviera un omega que le amaba, su amor por Athena era mucho mayor aun.

— Sisyphus le protege, ella estará bien.

Tras decir aquellas palabras partieron en busca de Cid y Aspros, siguiendo su rastro sin perder un solo instante, seguros que darían con ellos, encontrando en cambio un campo destrozado, los restos de un combate sangriento.

Pero no había rastro alguno de Aspros o Cid, era como si de pronto hubieran desaparecido, Dohko se agacho para observar un puñado de tierra, el combate duro poco tiempo, la sangre podría ser de ambos.

— Regulus…

Susurro Dohko, pensando que el muchacho había llegado a la misma conclusión, pero el joven león se mantenía firme, sus ojos cerrados, tratando de no perder la razón al pensar que el omega de su tío estaba en peligro.

— Tenemos que buscar a Sisyphus.

Regulus abrió los ojos, observándole de reojo, sus dientes apretados, preguntándose que ganarían con eso, su tío estaba protegiendo a Sasha, a él no le importaba su omega, pero a él sí, el joven león amaba a Cid, lo sabía aunque fuera demasiado joven para comprenderlo.

— El vio quienes son nuestros enemigos, así podremos seguir un rastro.

Sin embargo, Regulus escucho un sonido, el canto de un ave que solamente él podía ver, un pavorreal de plumaje resplandeciente, como si estuviera hecho de gemas preciosas.

— Tú busca a mi tío, yo tratare de dar con Cid…

Dohko sostuvo entonces el brazo de Regulus, lo que planeaba hacer era una locura, una absurda pérdida de tiempo, por lo cual tenía que hacerlo recapacitar.

— Sí en verdad te importa Cid, sí en verdad lo amas, debemos actuar con prudencia.

Regulus negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, no era momento de actuar con prudencia, era el momento de actuar con rapidez, sólo así podría dar con su amado, el poderoso Cid, la espada que su tío despreciaba.

— No, sé que sufre… sé que tiene miedo…

De alguna forma lo sabía, su dolor, su desesperación, tenía que dar con él sin importar lo que pasara, no obstante, con un solo movimiento, Dohko le golpeo por sorpresa, llevando su cuerpo a su hombro, era el mayor, Regulus era demasiado joven para comprender la desesperada situación en la que se encontraban.

Si algo había logrado ocultar el cosmos de quien ataco a Sage con tanta facilidad, moverse en las sombras, enloquecer a los alfa más poderosos para que buscaran omegas igual de fuertes, en ese caso, no sería tan fácil dar con Cid.

Pero si sabían de quien se trataba su enemigo, al menos, quienes actuaron como peones en el golpe contra Sage sabrían hacia donde apuntar, por eso, lo mejor era dar con Sisyphus, saber quiénes eran sus enemigos.

Fue así que llego la noche y un cosmos familiar se anunció, suponía que ese guerrero silencioso era el hermano de Aspros, su parecido era innegable, pero aun así lo que le sorprendió fue ver al santo de Piscis cubierto por una manta, inconsciente, igual que Regulus.

— Shion lo ataco y aunque Albafica es el alfa de ese cangrejo, él está empecinado en que sea su omega.

Dohko jadeo al escucharle decir eso, su amigo sabía que los dos se amaban y aun así los ataco, era imposible, pero era igual de improbable que traicionaran al santuario, sólo por un omega.

— Manigoldo permanecerá en el santuario, uno de los nuestros debe estar al tanto de lo que hacen los traidores…

Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras le dio la espalda, abandonando a la rosa de su mejor amigo a su cuidado, haciendo que Dohko se preguntara como podría dar con Sisyphus si tenía que cargar con dos santos renuentes a darle la espalda a sus compañeros, o al menos, a la persona que amaban.

— Espero que Albafica sea más prudente, sino, estoy solo…

Pronuncio varias horas después, aun sentado en el prado, sus ojos fijos en sus compañeros de viaje, preguntándose en qué momento la locura se apropió del santuario de Athena y porque el único ciego era el que podía ver con mayor claridad.

— Esto no debería estar pasando…

Se quejó con amargura el santo de libra.

*** 44***

Itia logro salir del santuario sin ser visto y llegar al sitio en donde aquella criatura alada le prometió que recibiría ayuda, con la condición de permitirles encerrar a los dioses gemelos, no pelear contra ellos, sino por el contrario, ayudarle a conseguir la caja.

Esa dimensión fue visitada con ayuda de Kairos, quien según decía era una de las múltiples ramificaciones de su futuro, el cual no le interesaba en lo absoluto, sólo obtener el poder para seducir a su omega.

Eros comprendía todo sobre el amor, que tan lejos podría llegar un dios o un mortal con tal de conseguirlo, de tener a su amado entre sus brazos, él mismo dijo sufrir aquel dolor, ya que su tesoro le fue arrebatado de la manera más cruel por intervención de su madre y los dioses patrones del Olimpo.

Itia no dijo nada, no le interesaba realmente, pero cuando dieron los primeros pasos en dirección de su objetivo descubrió que se trataba del castillo Heinstein en donde pensaban encontrar la caja de la mujer llamada Pandora.

No pudo asegurarlo pero el dios de fuego, ya que su aliado estaba ocupado capturando a su espada, sonrió al ver que nada había cambiado, espectros débiles estaban apostados en ese sitio protegiendo a la niña bruja, Kairos mantendría la puerta de los mundos abierta y ellos buscarían la preciada caja de Pandora.

— Existen diferentes dimensiones, Thanatos puede verlas y Kairos abrirlas, pero él carece del cosmos necesario para viajar directamente a ellas, por eso necesita de ayuda.

Itia asintió, atacando a los primeros espectros que se les enfrentaron al mismo tiempo que el gigante alado fijaba su atención en la torre en donde los esperaba Pandora, Kairos dijo que ese mundo era el mejor de todos para robar la caja, ya que el perro guardián de la hermana de Hades ya no existía más.

— Yo me encargare de Pandora, tú al ser un patriarca, mata a todos los espectros que veas.

El gigante se alejó volando, empujándolo con la fuerza de sus alas batiendo, haciendo que retrocediera un solo paso, para después relamerse los labios, llevaba años sin mancharse las manos de la sangre de los espectros, ese enfrentamiento sí que lo disfrutaría.

Itia era poderoso y un gran guerrero, tenía sabiduría y odiaba a los espectros, era después de todo un santo de Athena, o suponía que ya no, su diosa no podría perdonarlo, pero su amor era una fuerza mucho más poderosa aun, su necesidad por tenerle entre sus brazos.

De esa forma fue limpiando el castillo hasta detenerse frente a un espectro de cabello blanco que cubría la mitad de su rostro, lo recordaba de guerras pasadas, era el grifo de Hades, un ente sádico cuyo poder era temido por más de un reino.

— ¿Qué opinas hermanito?

Le pregunto a otro espectro de mayor tamaño, cuyos ojos amarillos carecían de cualquier clase de brillo, a él también lo recordaba, era sin duda el Wyvern, pero cuando lo enfrento se trataba de una fuerza de la naturaleza, en ese momento se veía roto.

— ¿Nos divertimos primero con este bastardo?

Itia entrecerró los ojos relamiéndose los labios, no era esa la primera vez que enfrentaba un espectro con esa fuerza, pero si sería la primera vez que pelearía con ambos jueces al mismo tiempo, eso sería interesante se dijo.

— Juega con él, hermanito, entretenme.

Minos le hizo una señal a Radamanthys para que lo atacara y eso hizo, impactando su puño en contra de su mejilla, golpeándolo con suficiente fuerza que si su señor no lo hubiera bendecido con un cuerpo nuevo, mucho más fuerte que en el pasado, le habría provocado suficiente daño.

— Si eso es lo que deseas.

Respondió, al mismo tiempo que Minos observaba la torre del castillo preguntándose que estaría pensando la señorita Pandora y quien era ese soldado que los atacaba, cualquiera pensaría que un ejército sería el indicado para intentar ingresar en el castillo Heinstein.

— Mi señor Minos.

Minos sonrió complacido cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, relamiéndose los labios, creyendo que así de fácil se dejaría derrotar cuando algo tan valioso como su amado omega estaba en juego.

— ¿Que te he dicho Radamanthys?

Le pregunto, provocando que el espectro rubio se descuidara de pronto y recibiera un tajo con sus cimitarras a la altura del cuello, el cual no pudo herirlo, pero si destruyo parte de su armadura dejando ver un collar negro con una pequeña cadena colgando por debajo de su armadura, arriba de su ropa negra.

— ¿Quieres que juguemos un poco cuando haya matado a este insolente bastardo?

Itia al escuchar esa pregunta se dio cuenta que era su esclavo, tal vez se trataba de un omega y era suyo el collar dorado que presumía el espectro de cabello blanco, pero porque distraer a su aliado en medio de una batalla se dijo, notando que el guerrero de cabello amarillo iba perdiendo algo de terreno.

— Claro que no y te prometo que no lo haremos si eres tu quien matas a ese bastardo.

Radamanthys en ese momento gruño, casi rugió y comenzó a atacarle con mayor ímpetu, logrando impactar varios puñetazos en su torso, en su rostro, utilizando su Gran Caución y su lanza.

— Sí, querido hermano, no te fallare.

De haber peleado con él sabría que no era la mitad de poderoso de lo que fuera cuando estaba libre o bajo los cuidados de su dulce avecilla, cuya muerte lo quebró de tal forma que ya no era más que una carcasa del hombre que fue en el pasado.

Itia seguía perdiendo terreno, sin importar cuanto dolor recibiera ese espectro o cuánto daño le provocara, no había forma de detenerlo, parecía que estaba en un estado de trance, que se había convertido en un berserker, un soldado que solo pensaba en la muerte y la destrucción de su enemigo.

Pero de pronto, después de lo que podría haber sido una hora escucharon un grito proveniente de la torre del castillo, ese no era el de Pandora pero si era su cuerpo aquello que caía sin gracia tras atravesar las ventanas de aquel hermoso castillo.

Distracción que utilizo para encajar su espada en el costado de Radamanthys, quien llevo una de sus manos a este, sus ojos amarillos fijos en la sangre que manaba como en ríos.

— Parece que has perdido Espectro de Hades.

Minos ignoro las heridas de su aliado para posar su mirada en lo que fueran los restos de su ama, preguntándose quien podría ser el causante de aquella destrucción sin sentido, observando de pronto que un gigante alado salía por la misma ventana que atravesó el cuerpo de su señora para aterrizar a pocos metros con un estruendoso estallido.

— Es hora de irnos...

Sin embargo, se detuvo a la mitad de su frase, sus ojos fijos en el espectro rubio que portaba el collar negro en su cuello, sus ojos amarillos carentes de vida, la herida de la espada atravesando su costado, al mismo tiempo que Minos, ese espectro sádico que hasta ese momento parecía impávido, de pronto apretaba los dientes con furia contenida, llamando la atención de Itia, ya que en todo ese tiempo no mostro ningún sentimiento, como tampoco le brindó ayuda a su aliado, a su esclavo y a su omega.

— Hermano...

Susurro Radamanthys, levantándose con demasiado esfuerzo, Minos le devolvió la mirada, sin sentir piedad por la niña bruja, después de todo su deber había sido realizado, ya no la necesitaban en el inframundo.

— Mataron a una niña indefensa, deben sentirse orgullosos...

Eros, el dios de fuego por un momento poso su mirada en ambos e Itia comenzaba a preguntarse qué estaba pasando por su mente, que le hacía dudar en atacarlos, como si no comprendiera lo que estaba viendo, uno era un alfa y el otro un omega, ese era el orden natural de la vida.

— Querrás decir una bruja sin corazón y un dios que no protege a sus soldados.

Respondió el gigante de fuego lanzando la caja para que Itia la sostuviera, Minos por un momento quiso interceptarla, sin embargo, Eros ataco de nuevo, con furia descarnada usando sus flechas y su cosmos en contra de aquellos espectros, en especial aquel de cabello blanco, inmovilizando al rubio que ya estaba demasiado herido.

— Llévate esa caja y reúnete con tus amos, ya te buscaremos cuando sea el momento adecuado.

Itia así lo hizo, se marchó sin mirar atrás, seguro que pronto vería a sus benefactores, los que no eran los dioses gemelos sino esos tres dioses que le darían lo que tanto deseaba, le regresarían a su amado Sage, su juventud, su inocencia, su cuerpo perfecto.

Quien por fin estaba recostado en su cama, aunque aún era un anciano de cabello blanco y apariencia cansada, el que soñaba con el pasado, con la primera ocasión en que pudo ver a su alfa, un santo de bronce de una estatura interesante, demasiado fuerte para ser un aldeano, pero demasiado débil para ser un santo.

El que al terminar sus entrenamientos abandonaba el santuario para buscar un poco de paz, Sage al principio quiso ignorarlo y lo logro con bastante éxito, pero después, comenzó a preguntarse qué hacia ese joven aspirante, a donde se dirigía a esas horas.

Por lo cual, escapando de sus lecciones, las que eran impartidas por el patriarca en persona, le dijo a su hermano que le cuidara la espalda, que no dijera a donde había ido ni con quien.

La imagen que recibió era una por demás curiosa, el enorme aspirante estaba hincado en un jardín de flores silvestres, recogiendo algunas en una canasta para llevarlas a lo que después sabría, era la tumba de su omega, quien pereció de fiebre de parto, una enfermedad muy común entre betas y omegas.

Pero el joven aspirante no solo estaba recogiendo flores, sino que también se alejó lo suficiente para entrar en el pueblo, un acto que podía ser castigado, ya que generalmente cuando salían era una señal de que no habían soportado el entrenamiento.

Y la traición estaba penada con la muerte, siendo el cangrejo el que generalmente actuaba como el verdugo, aquel destinado a llevar las almas de los traidores al Yomotsu con sus propias manos.

— Abandonar el santuario es considerado como una traición.

Le comento antes de saltar a extrañas conclusiones que lastimarían a un inocente, él creía que siempre debían concederse segundas oportunidades, después de todo, los aspirantes aun eran jóvenes, algunos no eran tan fuertes, pero no significaba que fueran traidores.

— Y la traición al santuario significa la muerte.

El muchacho que tenía las flores en sus manos dio la vuelta sorprendido, preguntándose si en verdad ese niño lo mataría, quien le sonrió ladeando la cabeza, siendo una de las sonrisas más hermosas que jamás había visto.

— Yo tenía un poco de hambre, por eso baje al pueblo, juro que regresare al santuario enseguida.

Sage se rio cubriendo su boca, esa respuesta era inaudita, arriesgar la vida por comida, era en verdad extraño, se dijo al ver que ese otro muchacho, quien tenía unos dos años más que él, se sonrojaba mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Qué hay de las flores?

El muchacho se rasco la cabeza, su cabello era café y le llegaba a la cintura, no era muy atractivo, sus cejas estaban unidas en una sola, sus rasgos eran duros, masculinos diría Sage cuando hubiera madurado un poco más.

— Me gustan las flores, además, estas si las preparas como una infusión te ayudan a recuperarte del dolor muscular, cuando lleguemos al santuario si así lo quieres puedo prepararte un poco.

Sage arqueo una ceja, acción que sonrojo aún más a ese joven alto, quien se rasco la punta de la nariz, demasiado nervioso para decir más que eso, pero el joven aspirante a cangrejo suspiro pensando en que hacer.

— Esa infusión de la que hablas debe ser muy buena y la comida mucho mejor si pones en riesgo tu vida por ello.

Ya había captado su curiosidad y ya estaban los dos fuera del santuario, así que porque no probar la bebida de la que hablaba ese aspirante, además, deseaba probar algo nuevo, después de todo, lo único que había saboreado hasta ese momento era la comida de Lemuria, la que parecía no era sabrosa, aunque sí muy nutritiva.

— Quiero probarla, así decidiré si le digo a los mayores que has abandonado el santuario o no.

Poco después comenzó a reírse de nuevo cubriendo su boca, no era de buena educación que un omega riera en compañía de un alfa, su hermano le llamaría la atención y de estar en Lemuria, su llamada de atención sería mucho peor.

— Solo estoy bromeando, no le diré a nadie...

Aquel recuerdo de pronto se disolvió en la nada cuando sintió un cosmos del pasado que le atemorizaba, haciendo que se viera a si mismo corriendo en un pasillo oscuro, con esa criatura siguiéndolo, apunto de atraparlo.

— Sage...

Esa voz le erizaba el cabello, le causaba tanto miedo que por un momento olvido que se trataba del patriarca del santuario y podía verse a él mismo como un joven omega, asediado por un alfa que tenía el control de su destino.

— Despierta mi dulce cangrejo.

*** 45***

— Despierta mi dulce cangrejo.

Hola, espero que la historia siga pareciéndoles entretenida y ya sé que prometí el nuevo capítulo, sin embargo, queda mejor si es en el siguiente.

Pero aun así, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Ahora, les tengo las mismas preguntas:

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

Aunque según parece los alfas del principio van ganando, con algunas excepciones, estas son Oneiros y Regulus, pero, no se preocupen, dentro de algunos capítulos empezara a brillar Sisyphus, como Albafica ya lo hace.

Y ahora una nueva, de los posibles villanos.

¿Quién es su favorito?

No se normalizo mi carga de trabajo, pero, de todas formas seguiré subiendo la historia, por lo que ahora las publicaciones serán entre los lunes o martes, y entre los jueves y viernes, siendo esta la que será publicada de manera forzosa, los lunes en ocasiones habrá un capitulo en otras no.

Sí les gusta la historia y las parejas, déjenme saberlo, ya saben que sus comentarios, kudos, favoritos y todo eso me anima a seguir con esta locura.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	38. Chapter 38

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

*** 45***

— Despierta mi dulce cangrejo.

Manigoldo se removió en su cama, tratando de apartar las manos de las personas que estaban junto a él, logrando que Aspros se riera entre dientes, alejándose cuando intento darle un puñetazo, uno muy fuerte que casi impacta contra otra persona, esta era su maestro.

Sage estaba a su lado y Aspros estaba usando su ropa de entrenamiento, extrañándose cuando retrocedió asustado, notando que sus manos eran más pequeñas, todo él era más pequeño, no debería ser mayor a la edad que tenía durante su primer celo.

— No te asustes, Manigoldo, todo está bien, Aspros te llevo conmigo apenas empezó tu primer celo y no quiso alejarse de ti, hasta ver que estabas a salvo.

Manigoldo era solo un niño, pero aun así, sus recuerdos eran los de un hombre adulto, tal vez únicamente se trataba de un extraño sueño, sin embargo, lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su maestro, quien con su acostumbrada delicadeza le rodeo entre sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Manigoldo no supo que decir, así que no dijo nada, Sage ya sabía cómo era eso y estaba por demás que le respondiera, Aspros al ver que no le dirigía la palabra, simplemente se alejó, sin decir nada más.

Manteniendo su distancia, con una expresión triste, tal vez sintiéndose rechazado por el joven omega que se aferraba a la seguridad que le brindaba su maestro, el que estaba vivo, a su lado, tan fuerte como era su costumbre.

—Eso fue muy grosero Manigoldo, Aspros lo único que hizo fue traerte a mis habitaciones por el bien de tu seguridad, no deberías ser tan descortés.

Manigoldo cerró los ojos, inseguro, sin saber si ese era un sueño o todo lo vivido hasta ese momento lo era, sintiendo como las manos de Sage recorrían su cabello con delicadeza, seguro que debía sentirse indispuesto a causa del celo.

— ¿Qué hay de Albachan?

Ese nombre era sin duda diferente, se dijo Sage, alejándose lo suficiente para llevar su mano a su frente, preguntándose si no estaba enfermo o mareado, sonriendo cuando se sonrojo recargándose en la cama, sus enormes ojos fijos en las sábanas, como lo hizo la primera noche que durmió en el santuario.

— ¿Qué ocurre con Albafica?

Manigoldo no respondió, mirándole de reojo, sin saber que decirle a su sabio maestro quien comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba con su pupilo, quien se cruzó de brazos, escuchando como su maestro se levantaba de la cama para prepararle un té de hierbas, cuyo sabor ya conocía, era el que siempre le daba cada año para aliviar sus malestares.

— Nada…

No estaba seguro que ocurriera nada malo con Albafica, mas allá de padecer la soledad de ser el santo de Piscis, pero en el futuro, en su presente, tal vez su compañero estaba malherido, no lo sabía, lo único que recordaba era que Aspros le había atacado y aun así no estaba del todo seguro.

Y a pesar de los años, del tiempo transcurrido, Manigoldo aún no estaba seguro de que ese sueño no fuera real, apenas recordaba fragmentos de su vida pasada, así como de su desconfianza por Aspros, el que salía cada uno de sus celos, manteniéndose alejado de su influencia, pero la otra parte del tiempo siempre estaba a su lado, entrenando con él, conversando de su futuro, enseñándole su afecto, uno que aun su maestro encontraba dulce.

Mientras que Albafica, el solitario santo de piscis, iba perdiéndose en las sombras, a veces le seguía, pero generalmente se movía en silencio, haciendo que se preguntara si esa extraña ilusión era real, cuestionando su cordura.

Ignorando su temor era fácil recordar porque le apreciaba como lo hacía de niño, porque le seguía a todas partes y sobre todo, que le hizo pensar que se trataba de su alfa, la misma clase de actitud magnética que en ese momento le hacia sonreír con los brazos detrás de su espalda, caminando a su lado con seguridad, como si el mundo le perteneciera.

— Estoy seguro que no tuvieron oportunidad alguna.

Aspros se rio entre dientes, sintiéndose orgulloso de ser respetado por el que sabía era su omega, quien se detuvo de pronto sintiendo una mirada fija en ellos, alguien que se escondía para no ser visto por su alfa pero presentándose ante su omega, pero que ignoro al sentir que su amigo le jalaba de la muñeca hacia su dirección, recargándose en una columna, su expresión radiante.

— Le he preguntado a tu maestro si me concede tu mano, mi cangrejo, y me ha dicho que me dará su bendición sólo si tú me aceptas.

Manigoldo se relamió los labios, inseguro, aun sentía la mirada de alguien, pensaba era Albafica, escuchando su respuesta, la que vino en forma de su mano buscando su collar, el cual no existía desde que una tonta ave se lo robo.

— Pero yo no tengo un collar, lo perdí en mi aldea.

Fue su respuesta, pero Aspros negó aquello, a quien le interesaba un aburrido collar cuando era el omega aquello que valía, el tesoro atado a una simple piedra, y buscando algo en su abrigo le mostro un collar de plata, lo había comprado en un poblado lejano, no era el regalo de un omega, sino un dije creado por manos humanas, el que tendría que funcionar como su regalo de bodas.

— Este podría ser nuestro collar, si tú me aceptas, mi dulce cangrejito, que dices, serás mi omega o puedo esperar otro año para volver a realizar la pregunta que me muero por hacer desde tu primer celo.

Manigoldo no supo que decir, no en ese momento, sintiendo la mirada de Aspros esperando por su respuesta, sus manos aferrándose a las suyas para dejar caer el collar que simbolizaría su amor, al mismo tiempo que una rosa estaba a punto de marchitarse.

— Yo…

Susurro, antes de asentir, colgando el collar de su cuello, olvidando sus extraños sueños, aquellas pesadillas, destruyendo la cordura de un tercero que observaba aquel encuentro en silencio, el que destruyo la columna con la fuerza de su mano, mordiéndose los labios, antes de pedir una misión lejana, algo que le diera un poco de paz, seguido de un santo de cabello verde, que sorprendido deseaba saber que había perturbado tanto a su amigo.

— Yo acepto…

Aquella era la respuesta que había esperado escuchar durante toda su vida, Manigoldo, un omega que además era parte de la elite dorada le había aceptado, se entregaría a él para ser su compañero y dentro de poco tiempo, cuando Sage pensara que había llegado el momento de cederle su puesto, él sería el patriarca.

Su vida no podía ser mejor, y la de Manigoldo era como lo hubiera esperado su madre, no la que le dio a luz, sino la diosa Hera, que usando su cosmos trataba de mostrarle a su querido hijo una de las múltiples ramificaciones de su destino, en donde no encontraba a su compañero indicado, pero este santo, el de géminis, lo amaba de forma sincera.

— Dime una cosa cangrejo, cuál de las dos vidas prefieres…

Susurro de pronto, algunos años después, cuando Manigoldo tenía seis meses de embarazo, después de unos años perfectos, que solo eran ensombrecidos, por la tristeza que podía ver se reflejaba en los ojos de Albafica de Piscis, el que se ocultaba en las sombras, manteniéndose alejado de su compañero y aquel que había seleccionado como su alfa.

— Tú no eres real…

Pronuncio Manigoldo, alejándose de ella, los recuerdos borrosos de su verdadera vida regresando lentamente, sin comprender como el hombre con quien vivía era el mismo que le acechaba en las sombras del santuario.

— Lo soy, yo soy real y este hermoso sueño también lo es.

Ella no parecia sentir piedad, no era la mujer que pensaba los protegía y les brindaba felicidad, esta diosa parecia molesta, afligida, demasiado debilitada pero aun así podía mostrarle visiones a sus hijos.

— Aunque esta vida como ha sucedido hasta el momento, es verdadera, es tan real como el Aspros que has conocido en ella, un hombre que si bien no es tu alfa, podría llegar a amarte, como tú lo haces, pequeño cangrejo.

Pero que había de su alfa, el que se estaba perdiendo en su soledad y casi nunca estaba presente en el santuario de Athena, quien generalmente le observaba en silencio, pero se alejaba sin decir nada, siendo Shion su única compañía, tal vez, su único consuelo.

— Pero que hay de Albachan…

Hera sopeso su respuesta por unos segundos, para después, mostrarle a su alfa en una de sus múltiples misiones, enfocando su frustración en sus enemigos, su collar como única muestra de su vínculo.

— ¿Qué hay de él?

Pregunto la diosa con una sonrisa en los labios, acariciando su mejilla, estaba segura de que hasta ese momento no le había extrañado, por que preguntar por el ahora que se encontraba en la casa que Aspros había seleccionado para ellos, con su semilla creciendo en su vientre, cuando su alfa elegido en aquella vida, estaba a punto de regresar de una larga misión para recibir una grata sorpresa.

— No pareces necesitarlo, has sido tu quien ha elegido vivir esta vida, tal vez porque piensas que Aspros enloqueció por culpa tuya o porque esto ha sido mucho más fácil que la pesadilla en la que despertaras, si decides volver.

Manigoldo no supo que decirle, tal vez era cierto, él no había sufrido el asedio constante de Aspros, pero al mismo tiempo su alfa, su Albachan estaba solo, buscando una manera de matarse, de eso estaba seguro al verle pelear sin tregua, todo por culpa suya.

— ¿Qué pasara con Aspros?

Manigoldo deseaba saberlo, no quería pensar que realmente él tuvo que ver con la locura de Aspros, que tal vez de no ser tan cruel, como lo decía Hakurei, su amigo hubiera tenido una oportunidad, la que le sería robada a su alfa.

— Tú lo sabes Manigoldo, porque tú has sentido en carne propia la locura de un alfa cuyo vínculo está a punto de romperse.

Manigoldo no dijo nada, suponiendo que la respuesta era más que obvia, Aspros enloquecería e intentaría alejarlo de su alfa, porque pensaba que podía crear un vínculo falso con él una vez que le hubiera domesticado.

— Nunca pensé que mi regalo fuera a causarles semejante dolor.

Hera le sonrió entonces, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de su hijo, necesitaba comprender que había dos opciones, una de ellas era abandonar a su alfa en su jardín manteniendo la cordura de su amigo intacta, la otra era salvar a su alfa pero a cambio atravesar un martirio para poder estar juntos de nuevo.

— Tienes que elegir Manigoldo, tu alfa o tu paz…

Manigoldo asintió, su decisión estaba tomada, en realidad, solo existía una opción para él y eso era regresar a los brazos de su alfa, abandonar esa ilusión.

— ¿Aspros tiene salvación?

Hera no le respondió en ese momento, simplemente se hizo a un lado para que su compañero pudiera entrar a sus habitaciones, notando con gran felicidad que estaba embarazado, al fin había ocurrido el milagro y siendo el hombre amable que era, rodeo a su cangrejo por la cintura y dando una vuelta con él en sus brazos, supo que se trataba del alfa más afortunado del mundo.

— Sage me dijo que viniera a verte, pero no me dijo la razón, pero sí que era urgente.

Manigoldo asintió, recibiendo las caricias que Aspros le brindaba, recordando sus sueños de la niñez y su absurdo deseo porque este hombre fuera su alfa, pero no lo era, él tenía su omega, como él tenía su alfa, pero aun así parecia que estaban destinados a estar juntos durante aquella vida.

— De haberlo sabido hubiera regresado antes…

Aspros se quejó entonces, llevando una mano a su mejilla, para besarlo después con delicadeza, abrazándolo con ternura para guiarlo en dirección de una pequeña sala, en donde sentándose le jalo en su dirección para que pudiera utilizar un lugar sobre sus piernas.

— Pero la siguiente ocasión prometo estar presente, mi dulce cangrejo.

Manigoldo cerró los ojos entonces, maldiciéndose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya que comprendía que la diosa Hera estaba dispuesta a concederle un favor especial, podía mantenerse en aquella ilusión o despertar a lo que sabía se trataba de la realidad, pero sería una pesadilla, o quedarse en aquel mundo, en esa ramificación en donde solo su alfa estaba pasando por el peor de los tormentos, tomando la decisión de condenar al que sabía era un buen hombre a la locura, pero salvar a su rosa de la soledad y la desesperación que sabía sentía en ese mundo al verlo en los brazos de alguien más.

— Despierta mi dulce cangrejo.

Susurraron de pronto, al mismo tiempo que unas manos lo sostenían de los hombros, sin embargo, a pesar de que Aspros estuvo dispuesto a tomarle en contra de su voluntad y hasta ese momento había peleado para poder someterlo, como se suponía un hijo de Zeus hacía con su posible compañero, tras escuchar las palabras de su hermano, supo que no deseaba hacerle daño.

— No soy tu dulce cangrejo.

Respondió, alejándose con rapidez, dándole un fuerte manotazo para que no siguiera tocándolo, percibiendo el dolor en el rostro de Géminis, quien sabía podía ser un buen hombre, pero había enloquecido, de tal forma que no era más que una sombra del que fue en algún momento de su vida.

— ¿De quién eres? ¿De esa sirena?

Manigoldo asintió, aún estaba malherido, pero no se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, sus ojos fijos en los de Aspros, percibiendo un dolor tan grande que comenzaba a estrujarle el corazón, preguntándose si él podría ser el mismo de su sueño, si acaso debía o podía guiarse por un sueño, en el que la matrona pavorreal quiso mostrarle uno de sus múltiples destinos.

— ¿Dónde está él en este momento?

Pregunto Aspros, alejándose varios pasos de Manigoldo, rascando uno de sus brazos, dejando gruesas líneas rojas en la piel, tratando de soportar el deseo que su omega elegido despertaba en su cuerpo.

— Albachan no me abandonaría.

Aspros suponía que eso era cierto, pero cuando Shion usara el satán imperial con él, su amor o sus instintos, ya no importarían, esperaba que dijera que su amor solo era una mentira, un engaño que había durado demasiado tiempo, pero que ya no podían mantener, su deber era mucho más importante.

— ¿Estás seguro Manigoldo?

Le pregunto, moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz para poder sostener a su cangrejo de las muñecas, pegándolo a su cuerpo, notando su debilidad, así como la tenue fragancia de su celo, el que ya estaba a punto de terminarse por aquel año.

Pero aún podría, de intentarlo, someter a su cangrejo, el que ya estaba demasiado malherido, mirándole como si se tratase de un demonio, sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos, haciéndole ver que le temía, su amado omega le tenía miedo.

— Porque yo no lo veo presente, no está contigo mi conejito y eso debes comprenderlo para que podamos iniciar nuestro destino, juntos.

Sentencio antes de besarlo con fuerza, apoderándose de su aliento, alimentándose de su sabor y de su cercanía.

— El no te ama, no como yo lo hago.

Hola, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado, este capítulo como se los prometí está dedicado a la segunda posible pareja de Manigoldo, Aspros, mostrando un futuro que pudo ser si el santo de géminis no hubiera ignorado los deseos de su conejito.

En este momento hay dos opciones muy interesantes para seguir con la historia, en una de ellas Aspros tomara a su conejito en contra de su voluntad, en la otra, soportara la tentación, ahora….

Cuál de las dos prefieren.

Y continuando con las mismas preguntas de siempre:

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

Aunque según parece los alfas del principio van ganando, con algunas excepciones, estas son Oneiros y Regulus, pero, no se preocupen, dentro de algunos capítulos empezara a brillar Sisyphus, como Albafica ya lo hace.

Y ahora una nueva, de los posibles villanos.

¿Quién es su favorito?

Sí les gusta la historia y las parejas, déjenme saberlo, ya saben que sus comentarios, kudos, favoritos y todo eso me anima a seguir con esta locura.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	39. Chapter 39

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

*** 46***

Cuando Defteros por fin se marchó Aspros termino de quitarse la ropa, dejando caer al suelo cada prenda con demasiada tranquilidad, seguro de que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer su conejito para detenerlo.

El que soñaba con un mundo mucho más dulce y se veía a si mismo despertando en su compañía, pero no de la forma en que iniciaría su pesadilla, sino con un Aspros mucho más racional, dispuesto a separarlo de la rosa, pero no a lastimarlo.

Siendo este el peor de los destinos posibles, en donde la diosa Hera no podría brindarle ayuda, ni siquiera su compañero, mucho menos los pocos santos presentes en el santuario, quienes tendrían que pelear con Shion, de querer interrumpir el designio de los dioses.

Hasgard intentaría proteger a Manigoldo, pero no podía contradecir las órdenes de Hakurei, quien estaba presente con su pupilo, actuando en contra de los mismos dioses.

— Aspros no es su alfa.

Pronuncio, tratando de hacer que Hakurei comprendiera lo que no deseaba, notando una expresión malsana en el rostro de Shion, quien lo sabía y aun asi no hacia nada por quien debía ser un hermano para él.

— Retírense a sus templos, quien sea que interfiera esta noche con los designios divinos será considerado un traidor.

Al mismo tiempo Aspros iba hincándose en la cama para recorrer con las puntas de sus dedos el torso de su debilitado omega, moviéndose en dirección de su sexo y por debajo de este, a su humedad, delineándola con sutileza esperando el momento en que Manigoldo despertara.

Poco a poco sus mejillas comenzaron a pintarse de rojo, gimiendo de vez en cuando, pequeños sonidos que lo excitaban, logrando que su sexo despertara con urgencia, deseoso de sentir su calor alrededor suyo.

Manigoldo comenzaba a retorcerse llevando una de sus manos a su pecho, la otra a la altura de su cabeza, volteándose, gimiendo cuando sus dedos por fin ingresaron en su cuerpo, despertándolo de aquella pesadez influida por el golpe que recibió de sus manos y aquellos extraños sueños, para llevarlo a la ardiente necesidad de su celo, que respondía en contra de su voluntad a las caricias que Aspros.

Quien lo sostuvo con el peso de su cuerpo, recostándose sobre su conejito para continuar con sus caricias, llevando su mano libre a su pecho, pellizcando con fuerza uno de sus pezones para después morder su cuello, lamiéndolo con hambre.

Manigoldo al sentir que se quemaba y que algo estaba ingresando en su cuerpo se aterro, percibiendo el aroma de Aspros, quejándose cuando retorció su pezón con demasiada fuerza.

— Aspros.

Susurro tratando de levantarse pero el santo de géminis no se lo permitió ingresando otro dedo a su cuerpo, riéndose entre dientes cuando comenzó a retorcerse como siempre supuso que lo haría.

— No… no…

Trato de suplicarle, pero era inútil, siempre supo que pasaría eso, que su conejito trataría de convencerlo de no tocarlo, pero que su cuerpo lo recibiría con gusto por lo que ignorando sus pequeñas suplicas y quejidos, notando como apenas podía moverse a causa del placer que sentía, el celo incendiando su cuerpo, debilitándolo de tal manera que estaba dispuesto como un banquete separo su mano de su entrada, girándolo en la que sería su cama.

— Estas tan mojado… todo tu espera por ser poseído lindo conejito.

Manigoldo se aferró a las sabanas para intentar salir de su cama, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba indefenso, como nunca lo había estado con Albafica, aterrado por lo que significaba para su destino su pérdida de control.

— Tu aroma me enloquece Manigoldo…

Susurro llevando su nariz a su sexo, admirando su aroma para después lamerlo, recibiendo un gemido de su conejito, quien se quejó al sentirlo en su cuerpo, temblando e intentando separar su cuerpo del suyo, arrastrarse usando las sabanas como una cuerda de salvamento.

— Pero tu sabor, eso es mucho más delicioso, conejito…

Manigoldo se mordió el labio para no gemir, sintiendo que Aspros lo habría de piernas para recorrer sus muslos con su lengua, restregando su mejilla contra su sexo para después acariciarlo con sus dedos, recibiendo una sonora recompensa.

— No… no lo hagas… por favor…

Aspros de nuevo comenzó a lamerlo acariciando su sexo con una de sus manos, sosteniéndolo con la otra, manteniéndolo abierto para su deleite, escuchando los gemidos y las suplicas de Manigoldo, quien con demasiado esfuerzo llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, tratando de apartarlo.

— ¡Basta! ¡Por favor!

El santo de géminis apenas lo escuchaba pero se detuvo cuando se propio sexo, ávido por sumirse en el cuerpo de Manigoldo, amenazaba con derramarse, pero no podían desperdiciar una sola gota de su semen si querían que su conejito pudiera embarazarse.

— Tienes razón conejito, es mejor así…

Susurro antes de sostenerlo por las rodillas obligándolo a abrirlas para él, recostándolo en la cama, llevando sus muñecas a su cabeza para poder besarlo, escuchando un gemido acompañado de un tenue temblor, Manigoldo le observaba fijamente como si le hubiera traicionado, como si tuviera miedo de lo que pasaría a continuación.

— Después de todo… tenemos que comenzar a formar nuestra familia.

Aspros se situó entre sus piernas y comenzó a empujar con cuidado de no lastimar mucho más a su omega, quien haciendo acopio de todo su cosmos trato de incendiar su cuerpo con sus llamas, pero no importo el fuego cuando su sexo iba conquistando cada parte de su conejito para él, empujando con fuerza, ignorando los quejidos de su omega, quien tenía un par de lágrimas de furia y desesperación en sus ojos.

— Estoy seguro que lo lograremos… conejito.

Manigoldo trataba de liberarse sintiendo esa atrocidad moviéndose dentro de sí, el sexo de Aspros reclamando su cuerpo, escuchando las palabras enloquecidas de géminis, uno completamente diferente al de sus sueños o visiones, sus juramentos de amor eterno, preguntándose cómo era que se ganó la malsana fijación de géminis en su persona, clamando por su alfa, temiendo por su seguridad cuando se atreviera a retar a este demente por su mano.

— ¡No soy un conejo! ¡No soy tuyo!

Grito de pronto, sintiendo la desagradable semilla de Aspros llenándolo, apretando los dientes al saber lo que eso podía significar, géminis trataba de embarazarlo, como si eso lo hiciera suyo.

— Pero lo eres, ya lo eres Manigoldo, por fin eres mío y no dejare que te mates.

Aspros lo beso antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier sonido, forzando su lengua en su boca como hizo con su sexo, gimiendo cuando lo mordió, relamiéndose los labios antes de separarse de su cuerpo, recorriendo sus muslos con ambas manos.

— Porque no lo entiendes, porque insistes en perseguir a esa sirena, a ese maldito amanerado.

Podría decirle que no era una sirena, que no era ningún amanerado solamente era hermoso, pero no lo escucharía e intento separarse, sintiéndose muy pesado, eso nunca había pasado, él siempre mantenía el control de su cuerpo en los celos, pero ahora ni siquiera podía arrastrarse en una sucia cama para poder escapar de las manos de ese demonio enloquecido.

Aspros creía saber porque razón el cuerpo de Manigoldo respondía de esa forma junto a él, era porque se trataba de su alfa, el verdadero y no una copia, no esa sirena, pero aún no estaba seguro que con poseerlo una sola vez fuera suficiente para embarazarlo, porque para él no lo era.

— Pero ya no importa, tú por fin estás donde perteneces, al fin eres mi omega, el compañero del patriarca y yo me encargare de cuidar de ti, justo como te lo prometí.

Géminis recorrió su muslo con delicadeza llevando su mano a su sexo, notando que aún estaba húmedo, su celo aún seguía su curso, clamando por un alfa, el placer de sentir a su compañero.

Seguro de que esa era la primera ocasión que su omega sentía el verdadero placer de un alfa, sin importar que ya no fuera virgen, que se le hubiera entregado a esa sirena si acaso podía tocarlo, porque decían que siempre había sangre la primera vez que sentían a su compañero en su cama, pero no importaba eso ahora que ya era suyo, que ya podía nombrarlo como su dulce omega.

— No quiero que se desperdicie una sola gota para que no perdamos la oportunidad de formar nuestra familia.

Le dijo al oído, cambiando su postura para recostarlo boca abajo, deslizándose en su interior con facilidad, jadeando en su oído, un sonido desagradable que le hizo sentir nauseas, llorar de nuevo como cuando era solo un niño abandonado en esa aldea.

— Por favor…

Susurro a medias cuando los embistes de Aspros reanudaron su marcha, sus manos en sus caderas, jadeando en su oído más de esos desagradables sonidos, evitándole moverse, golpeando su próstata con cada nuevo movimiento, tratando de llenarlo con su semilla para forzar un embarazo, arrebatando gemidos de sus labios, los que eran de dolor y no placer, mas lagrimas húmedas en sus mejillas.

— Por favor…

Aspros estaba maravillado por aquella estrechez, esa humedad rodeándolo, el cuerpo de su conejito debajo de él gimiendo su placer, aferrándose a sus cobijas, incapaz de separarse de su verdadero alfa, cerrando los ojos, apenas consciente de su aroma o de lo hermoso que se veía de aquella forma, lo mucho que lo deseaba.

— Manigoldo, mi conejito.

Susurro en su oído, lamiendo su cuello antes de vaciarse de nuevo en su interior, cerrando sus ojos, su cuerpo pesado y sudoroso, su aroma impregnando sus sentidos, corrompiéndolo con él, penetrándolo de nuevo sin su permiso.

— Por favor…

Ya ni siquiera sabía que trataba de decirle, quería que se detuviera, pero como podría lograrlo, sintiendo que Aspros aun no tenía suficiente y que esta vez lo sentaba en sus piernas, usando su propio semen como lubricante, empujando enloquecido sin dejarlo ir, sin escuchar sus quejidos ni sus suplicas, sin percatarse de sus lágrimas, ni de su dolor.

— Manigoldo, mi lindo omega, mi omega.

Vaciándose una última vez al mismo tiempo que mordía su cuello, dejándolo ir en su cama, recostándolo junto a su almohada para recorrer las hebras azules con delicadeza, llevando su mano a su entrada, recorriendo entonces sus nalgas, besando su mejilla para disponerse a dormir a su lado.

— Te dije que serías mío, yo te cuidare, yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante.

Susurro aferrándose a su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos para dormir plácidamente mientras que el trataba de no llorar, de contener sus lágrimas para no darle el placer de romperlo, pero aun así, al imaginarse a su compañero, el rostro de su amado cuando supiera que lo traiciono, le hizo sentir peor que nunca, llorando en los brazos de Aspros, a quien no le importaba su dolor, ni su vergüenza, solo poder poseerlo cuando Hakurei lo premiara con su mano, destruyendo la cordura de Albafica.

Fue así que se quedó dormido, en los brazos de Aspros, sus lágrimas secándose durante la noche, despertando cuando el alfa que había tomado el placer de su cuerpo, el que se decía su compañero, comenzó a recorrer su mejilla con delicadeza.

— Siento que haya sido duro mi conejito, pero así es siempre…

El celo había terminado pero no regresaba su cosmos hasta que hubieran pasado uno o dos días, aún estaba débil, recostado en la cama del patriarca, quien le miraba con ternura, sintiendo como el santo de géminis recorría con cuidado su espalda intentando despertarlo.

— Ya es muy tarde Manigoldo.

Manigoldo se alejó de Aspros pensando que su alfa lo dejaba dormir hasta que quisiera levantarse, diciéndose que tenía que bañarse, quitarse el hedor de Aspros de su cuerpo, quien estaba sentado a su lado, completamente vestido, actuando como si fueran una pareja.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi alfa?

Respondió alejándose de Aspros, al menos su cuerpo traidor ya podía moverse, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos porque inmediatamente géminis lo sostuvo de los brazos, de nuevo estaba enojado, aunque complacido porque esa sirena no los había interrumpido.

— Yo soy tu alfa Manigoldo, tal vez al principio no comprendas lo mucho que significas para mí pero sé que tarde o temprano lo harás cuando olvides esos cantos de sirena, pero ya te lo dije, no dejare que te mates, yo no soy como esa rosa, a mí no me importa que me juzgues o me odies por eso, aunque sé que podrás perdonarme y llegaras a quererme como lo hacías en el pasado.

Manigoldo al sentir las manos de Aspros de nuevo en su cuerpo retrocedió presa de pánico intentando salir de aquella cama, quería bañarse, necesitaba ver si Albafica estaba bien, si no lo habían lastimado, seguro que intento llegar a él, no se atrevería a dejarlo solo nunca, se lo juro.

— Debes darte un baño Manigoldo, lo he preparado para ti, espero que lo disfrutes y que descanses un poco, porque hoy me nombraran patriarca.

Era demasiado pronto, no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que su maestro había caído en coma, Hakurei no podía actuar de esa forma tan cruel, no cuando su propio hermano era el afectado.

— Te quiero a mi lado cuando eso pase porque anunciare que tú eres mi compañero y que yo soy tu alfa.

No lo aceptaría se dijo Manigoldo, retrocediendo varios pasos, necesitaba bañarse, lavar su cuerpo de esa suciedad, pero sobre todo necesitaba ver a su compañero, algo estaba mal, lo presentía, su cosmos gritaba por su rosa.

— No seré tu compañero, yo le pertenezco a Albafica.

Aspros apretó los dientes al principio, pero después, respirando hondo supuso que Manigoldo aun creía que Albafica podría hacer algo contra un alfa de élite cuando su debilidad se demostraba en su belleza y Shion había encontrado una forma de apartarlo del camino de su conejito.

— No creo que Albafica sea un alfa Manigoldo, pero sí lo es, veremos si se atreve a enfrentarse a mí por ti, eso me facilitaría el conservarte a mi lado, así podría vengar su ofensa al tocar a un omega que no era suyo y mucho más importante, poner en peligro la vida de uno de sus compañeros de armas únicamente por placer.

Si estaba en lo correcto Shion había hecho lo necesario para separar a la rosa de su conejito, no sabía lo que ocurriría con Hakurei, pero ellos tendrían a sus compañeros donde debían estar desde un principio.

— Ve a darte un baño, lo necesitas.

*** 47***

Luciano se agacho para cargar a Kardia entre sus brazos, elevándolo con un cuidado que no tenía lugar porque él había dañado al joven escorpión, su corazón ya estaba controlado, pero debía apresurarse antes de que despertara, no deseaba que de pronto lo atacara de nuevo.

No le gustaba gastar cosmos de forma innecesaria y debía encontrar un lugar seguro en donde encerrarlo y no existía ninguno, sólo tal vez en su amada Rusia, a donde debería llevarlo usando su cosmos, así como su velocidad para recorrer aquella gran distancia.

Kardia que había perdido el sentido comenzó a soñar, recordando su pasado, mucho antes de que llegara al santuario de Athena o que decidiera escapar de su hogar, era tan solo un mocoso, pero aun recordaba al médico que lo atendió, quien le hizo sumergirse en una tina con agua helada que apenas podía mantenerlo vivo.

En ese momento Kardia no era su nombre, sino Luciano y era el heredero de su familia, el primero nacido un omega, un fracaso para su padre que esperaba un alfa, pero peor aún fue la noticia del médico que le atendió.

Quien les dijo que estaba enfermo del corazón, una rara enfermedad que pronto terminaría por llevarse su vida por lo cual, debían buscarle un alfa acaudalado antes de que perdiera la vida.

Al ser un omega enfermo no podría ofrecerle nada a esa familia, sin embargo, si lograban que su dote fuera lo suficiente valiosa como para unir ambas familias, al menos habrían logrado obtener un beneficio económico de su fracaso.

Kardia había escuchado esa conversación con demasiado dolor, para sus padres no era más valioso que un mueble, aunque suponía que eso era ponerse muy en alto, no estaban dispuestos a despegarse de su piano o de su arpa por cualquier suma de dinero, en cambio, a él tenían que venderlo rápido antes de que ya no pudieran sacarle algún provecho.

Su omega, quien le dio a luz había muerto cuando nació, fiebre de parto habían dicho sus niñeras, en ese momento se tomó una decisión entre el niño que venía en camino que bien podía ser un alfa o un omega enfermo, obviamente su padre decidió que se quedaría con el pequeño alfa, pero al nacer uno exactamente igual a su compañero, tenía que encontrar un compañero adecuado, midiendo el tamaño de su dote, con la cual debía recompensarlo.

Al conocer su edad algunos de los alfa no aceptaron, otros dijeron que estaban interesados en él, pero que esperarían para constatar si a sus dieciséis años era tan hermoso como lo esperaban o no, si seguía siendo ligeramente masculino como en ese momento, no le encontraban ninguna utilidad.

Un omega debía ser hermoso, delicado y sumiso, Kardia carecía de todas esas cualidades, pero eso pareció no importarle a su ultimo pretendiente, después de dos semanas de angustiosa espera en la cual el pequeño Luciano, nombre dado por su omega, busco desesperado una forma de huir.

Ese último postor le ofreció una suma de dinero a su padre escribiéndola en un papel, era mucho por lo que pudo adivinar, sujetando su pecho con demasiada fuerza, sintiendo un dolor insoportable comiéndose su cuerpo.

La única condición era que debía llevárselo de aquella casa desde ese momento, sin importarle que no hubiera llegado a tener su primer celo, él quería entrenar por sí mismo a su omega, condición que su padre acepto sin hacer preguntas.

Kardia en ocasiones quería imaginarse que había aceptado entregarlo porque su beta, una mujer hermosa ya estaba esperando un hijo y creía que esta vez, no nacería un omega, tampoco un niño enfermo.

El alfa era un hombre mayor, obeso y desagradable, el que de pronto le salto encima tratando de quitarle la ropa en el interior de ese carruaje, Kardia por todos los medios trataba de soltarse, despertando su cosmos con el terror que sintió al ser sometido por esa horrible criatura.

Su uña se modificó, tomando una forma parecida a la de una navaja la cual brillaba de momentos, su cosmos se incendió causándole un dolor terrible en su corazón, pero lo más importante fue que con su uña, corto el ojo de su atacante, quien se apartó gritando a causa del dolor.

Kardia salto de aquel vehículo y comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, sintiendo que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, que el dolor empeoraba con cada paso que daba.

Sin saber que ese hombre no era un alfa, sino un beta que decía ser un alfa y que coleccionaba pequeños para desflorarlos, que en realidad no le interesaba si fuera un alfa, un beta o un omega, lo que buscaba era un niño, no un compañero.

Era una criatura enferma que le hizo pensar que todos los alfa eran bestias inmundas, aun el pequeño Degel, quien tenía su misma edad y decía ser su compañero, haciéndole creer que era igual a ese desagradable individuo.

Y ahora en ese momento yacía en los brazos de un alfa que había derrotado a su compañero con demasiada facilidad, como si no le hubiera costado ninguna clase de trabajo.

Luciano deposito a Kardia en los restos de un barco encallado en las frías playas de Rusia, era un barco de pasajeros, cuyos restos fueron devorados por los tiburones mucho tiempo atrás, dejando esa tumba de madera desierta para poder esconderse de momento.

Los pocos sobrevivientes abandonaron ese lugar tratando de llegar a cualquier poblado, pero murieron en el camino, sólo un santo dorado o alguien que tuviera cosmos congelado, que tuviera las dotes para blandir el aire gélido que él tenía podía atravesar esas estepas sin perecer.

Sobre el suelo de madera que en otros tiempos fuera un techo, del cual un candil de cristal yacía casi de cabeza, había acomodado varias pieles que consiguió de un pobre cazador, no lo mato, pero no hizo nada cuando su presa lo ataco, llevándose el fruto de años de arduo trabajo pensando en mantener cómodo a su escorpión.

A quien deposito en las pieles cubriéndolo con ellas antes de crear una celda de cristal, esperando que llegara el momento en que no tuviera que encerrarlo, suponiendo que se tardaría demasiado en domesticar a ese escorpión salvaje, cuya belleza era superior a la de su retrato.

— ¡Degel!

Kardia despertó llamando por su alfa, posando sus ojos en su cabello rojo cubierto por un abrigo con una capucha que escondía su rostro, ya no portaba su armadura sino una camisa sencilla, pantalones azules y botas de piel.

— ¡Tu!

Grito de pronto levantándose de un salto, tratando de abrirse paso a través de los barrotes de hielo, apretando los dientes cuando se dio cuenta que era el mismo material que uso en el pasado.

— ¿Por qué nos atacaste?

Pregunto, haciendo que Luciano sonriera al verle furioso, levantándose con lentitud para llegar hasta donde estaba su celda, tratando de tocar sus manos, pero Kardia se alejó, su aguja brillaba pero no lo ataco con ella, tal vez trataba de encontrar el momento adecuado para matarlo.

— Me ordenaron asesinarlos, mi mentor quería que destruyera la entrada al santuario de la diosa pavorreal y que los congelara a los dos.

Kardia jadeo, Degel estaba solo en ese lugar, aunque decía no estaba muerto, tenía que ir por él, salvar su vida, su compañero lo necesitaba y él estaba encerrado en una estúpida celda de hielo sólo su diosa sabía en dónde.

— Pero no pude lastimarte hermoso Kardia, yo, que me enorgullezco por no tener sentimientos, estos me consumen cuando te veo.

Kardia intento cortar su cuello en ese momento, pero no pudo cuando además de los barrotes de hielo irrompibles, un aire frio, diferente al de su amado alfa, demasiado doloroso cubrió su mano con escarcha.

— Tengo varios trucos bajo la manga.

Le informo, tomando un asiento enfrente suyo, al menos podría conversar con él, suponiendo que sus libros hablaran con la verdad, sabía exactamente como enamorar a este escorpión o al menos, la forma en que debía empezar a domesticarlo.

— Los que no quiero usar en contra tuya, pero si me obligas no podré hacer nada más.

Kardia sujeto entonces los barrotes aguantando el frio de su prisión, en ese momento la oscuridad cubría el paisaje y solo una fogata iluminaba esa habitación improvisada, en donde Luciano parecía cómodo, después de todo un caballero de aire congelado seguramente podía resistir el clima de aquel sitio.

— ¿En dónde estamos?

Luciano guardo silencio en un principio indicándole que se sentara, pero Kardia no le escucho, en vez de eso apretó los dientes cuando el aire congelado comenzó a cubrir de escarcha sus manos.

— Esto es Siberia, él lugar que me vio nacer como un guerrero, aunque yo nací en Francia.

Kardia seguía sosteniendo los barrotes, ignorando el dolor en sus manos, su molestia, apretando los dientes esperando el momento en el cual, pudiera usar su aguja de nuevo, soportando la frialdad del aire que lo envolvía manando de aquella jaula.

— ¿Quién rayos eres?

Aquella pregunta de nuevo, pensó el guerrero pelirrojo suspirando, suponía que Kardia no le creía y estaba en lo correcto, Luciano era un nombre falso, pero no le veía caso alguno en decirle su verdadero nombre, no hasta que le contara un poco de su historia.

— Te harás daño si sigues tocando esos barrotes, ni siquiera un santo dorado puede resistirlos por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, Kardia no le hizo caso alguno, no bajaría la guardia como lo hizo en ese puente, comenzando a molestarse con Degel por dejar que ese traicionero intruso lo derrotara con tanta facilidad.

— ¡Te hice una maldita pregunta!

El pelirrojo, aun sentado con las piernas cruzadas, se recargo en sus rodillas pensando en la respuesta que le daría, probablemente debería comenzar por un principio, cuando conoció a su primer omega.

— Tuve un omega, se parecía a ti, podrían ser gotas de agua, pero él era rubio y demasiado débil.

Luciano comenzó a relatarle su pasado, pasando por alto sus cuantiosas traiciones, lo mucho que lastimo a su primer omega y como aun después de saber que estaba embarazado, que esos pequeños eran suyos, no le intereso cuando busco su cura en alguien más.

— Al principio pensé que podría amarlo, corresponder al afecto que yo sabía sentía por mí, pero él nunca pudo incendiar mi corazón ni lograr que le amara, no como unas cuantas palabras acerca de ti lo hicieron.

Ese escorpión era insípido, demasiado débil o demasiado dulce, siempre al pendiente de sus necesidades, sofocándolo con sus constantes visitas, sus preguntas insistentes, aunque estas fueran para saber si necesitaba de algo, cualquier cosa o trataba de complacerlo con su cuerpo, como un buen omega hacía con la educación correcta.

— Pero le hice una promesa de permanecer a su lado, el a cambio me daría su collar, sin embargo, me traiciono al enamorarse de un embaucador, un mentiroso segundo nacido de géminis, quien me lo arrebato.

De pronto ignoro su juramento, haciéndolo a un lado, tratando de liberarlo a él, como si no comprendiera que él nunca se retractaba de sus promesas y que sin importar lo poco que le quisiera o lo mucho que su escorpión deseaba ser libre de su pasado compartido, él no se marcharía sin pelear.

— Supongo que no pudo perdonarme al cumplir mis promesas, al mantener mi honor, pero no me molesto tanto como el hecho de que rompiera su palabra, aun así, me abandono.

Había actuado en contra de su omega, eso era cierto, pero la primera ocasión fue por un bien mayor, debían proteger a su diosa, la segunda ocasión necesitaba cumplir con su palabra y la tercera, cuando le dio la espalda e intento matarlo en Hasgard, su viejo amigo de la infancia lo necesitaba, seguramente su escorpión debía comprender eso, pero no lo hizo y lo abandono por un embaucador, el segundo nacido, un ente de la desgracia.

— Después, mi amigo de la infancia trato de ocupar su lugar, pero tampoco logro que lo amara, sino por el contrario, mi corazón fue perdiendo su fuerza, su interés por la vida humana.

Su amigo estaba tan enfermo como él, de aquella forma no podría complacerlo ni curarlo de su aflicción, ese omega tenía la culpa de su desencanto, fue él quien rompió su corazón primero al no ser lo que se imaginó.

— Al final llego mi alumno, pero él no podía romper la maldición que se cierne sobre nosotros, estoy seguro que ese alfa ya te dijo más de una vez que no podría sentir nada de no estar tu a su lado.

Kardia soltó los barrotes alejándose un paso al escuchar las mismas palabras que Degel pronunciaba cuando estaban juntos, lo mucho que temía dejar de sentir, cuanto le necesitaba a su lado, hablando de una maldición en la cual no creyó hasta ese momento.

— Pues tiene razón, sólo tú has logrado que mi corazón lata de nuevo mi hermoso Kardia.

Ese hombre era un monstruo, lo que decía no tenía sentido alguno, mucho menos cuando lastimo a esos pobres hombres, a esos omegas, había sido él quien tuvo la culpa de su dolor cuando los acepto sin compartir sus sentimientos, usándolos como si se tratasen de objetos, una panacea para lo que ese demente llamaba su enfermedad.

— Y ni siquiera tuve que verte, apenas con leer sobre ti en esos viejos libros fue suficiente para destruir mi maldición.

Aquello lo pronuncio con una amplia sonrisa, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con deseo, un sentimiento que lleno de nauseas a Kardia, quien retrocedió otro paso para alejarse de esa criatura con apariencia humana.

— Pero ahora que sé que tan hermoso eres, que he sentido el fuego de tu alma, sé que tú eres la cura de mi mal.

Luciano se levantó acercándose a los barrotes, esta vez fue él quien se aferró a ellos haciéndolo sentir como si se tratase de una atracción de circo, una cosa más que una persona, ni siquiera un animal.

— Por eso tuve que encerrar a ese mocoso en ese ataúd, porque solo uno de nosotros merece volver a ser humano.

Lo encerró para convertirlo en su omega, creyendo que eso le devolvería los sentimientos que perdió, no por una maldición, sino porque ese hombre carecía de ellos, de remordimientos o moral alguna, era un monstruo.

— Ese soy yo, mi hermoso Kardia.

El escorpión negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, apretando los dientes, usando su aguja como una navaja, un mera amenaza que no tuvo efecto alguno.

— ¡No me llames de esa forma!

Le exigió, furioso como nunca antes lo había estado.

— ¡No me mires así!

Pensando en el dolor de aquellos omegas, pero sobretodo del primero, aquel que le dio todo de si a este monstruo, su cuerpo, su corazón y su pasado, pero ni siquiera en ese momento parecía apreciarlo.

— ¡No soy un objeto!

Le advirtió, notando que Luciano sonreía con ternura, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos rojos, la poca luz dándole un aire inhumano, como si se tratase de una estatua de hielo que había tomado vida propia.

— No, tú eres una cura.

***48***

Al ver que él intruso no se inmuto, ni mostró ninguna clase de miedo al ver su enojo, Minos apretó los dientes, furioso por unos instantes para después lograr controlar sus instintos, sus emociones, riendo entre dientes al ver que Radamanthys había necesitado ayuda para repelerlo y esta no vino de su arpía.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme?

Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen sentir muy agradecida y con ganas de seguir adelante con esta historia, espero les siga gustando tanto como a mí, mil gracias.

Y continuando con las mismas preguntas de siempre:

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

Aunque según parece los alfas del principio van ganando, con algunas excepciones, estas son Oneiros y Regulus, pero, no se preocupen, dentro de algunos capítulos empezara a brillar Sisyphus, como Albafica ya lo hace.

Y ahora una nueva, de los posibles villanos.

¿Quién es su favorito?

Sí les gusta la historia y las parejas, déjenme saberlo, ya saben que sus comentarios, kudos, favoritos y todo eso me anima a seguir con esta locura.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	40. Chapter 40

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***48***

Al ver que él intruso no se inmuto, ni mostró ninguna clase de miedo al ver su enojo, Minos apretó los dientes, furioso por unos instantes para después lograr controlar sus instintos, sus emociones, riendo entre dientes al ver que Radamanthys había necesitado ayuda para repelerlo y esta no vino de su arpía.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme?

Le increpo levantándose con facilidad, apretando los dientes al ver que Bennu parecía dispuesto a cuidar la espalda de Radamanthys, tal vez este espectro se trataba de otro admirador o por su ferocidad, seguramente se trataba de un omega, ya que de pronto pudo ver algunos características que compartía con su hermano, algunas que iban más allá de su apariencia física.

— ¿A mí? ¡Un juez del inframundo!

Esperaba que Bennu se hiciera a un lado, Radamanthys ya estaba listo para él o eso supuso al verle de pie, sosteniendo uno de sus brazos como si pensara que estuviera roto, seguía sonrojado y sus ojos perdidos en esa nube que provocaba el celo, notando que tan excitado estaba realmente, lo mucho que disfruto de sus atenciones aunque quiso negarlo.

— Necesito hablar con Radamanthys, una vez que lo haya hecho les dejare continuar con su diversión.

Bennu respondió con tranquilidad, esperando que Minos comprendiera que hablaba en serio, de lo contrario no se hubiera molestado en brindarle ayuda al segundo juez del inframundo, quien caminó algunos pasos en dirección del juez de cabello blanco, esperando que simplemente retrocediera.

Minos medito sus opciones y simplemente se marchó, maldiciendo en voz baja al ver que tendría que seguir con su plan anterior, primero destruiría a la sucia arpía y después tomaría a su hermano.

— ¿A qué has venido?

Le pregunto sin más el juez rubio al ver que Minos escapaba con la cola entre las patas, sin negar una sola vez que hubiera necesitado ayuda, sin decir que podía salir por sí mismo de aquel predicamento.

— ¿No me darás las gracias?

Bennu pregunto con cierta diversión, contando las heridas y las grietas de la surplice, comprendiendo que Radamanthys estuvo a punto de ser domesticado por el juez que dijo era su dueño.

— Pudiste intervenir antes, Bennu, supongo que te divertiste viendo como Minos me insultaba.

Tal vez era cierto, pero suponía que primero quiso asegurarse que aquella situación fuera lo que pensaba, que el segundo juez no deseaba a Minos, ya que en todo el inframundo se hablaba de ellos, el juez sádico y el juez masoquista, un alfa y un omega, preguntándose si Minos sobreviviría a la furia de Radamanthys o este podría escapar de los hilos del primer juez de las almas.

— Te estaba buscando Radamanthys.

Pronuncio de pronto, había tomado la decisión de buscar el collar de nacimiento que le dio Hera, no quería que ningún espectro o cualquier otro que quisiera domesticarlo, sólo porque podía hacerlo, porque pudo obtener su collar.

— ¿Con que motivo?

Radamanthys había controlado su respiración, parecía molesto, pero estaba agradecido por su oportuna intervención, de lo contrario suponía que Minos podría llevarlo a sus habitaciones, hacerse con su cuerpo.

— Necesito tu ayuda para recuperar mi collar, el de mi nacimiento, el regalo que la diosa Hera dejo para mí.

Kagaho comprendía que muchos alfas no eran mejores que animales, pero supuso que su poder podría mantenerlo seguro, sin embargo, al ver que el propio Radamanthys era víctima de la lujuria de un alfa desquiciado, como lo era Minos de Grifo, supo que tendría que recuperar su collar para mantenerlo seguro de las manos de cualquier aliado o enemigo.

— ¿Querrás decir tus grilletes y cadenas?

Le corrigió el mayor, quien parecía inmune al daño, como si no lo sintiera.

— Sí, yo los vendí, necesitaba el dinero, supongo que ya sabes cómo es eso.

Bennu tuvo que vender su collar para alimentar a su hermano, creyendo que algún día vendrían tiempos mejores, pero no fue así, la vida jamás había sido justa con él, pero de todas formas, necesitaba encontrar su collar y creía que un omega del poder de Radamanthys podría ayudarle a encontrarlo.

— Me temo que no, yo nací en una familia adinerada, pero sé que significa ese collar, si un guerrero poderoso lo obtiene dirá que le perteneces, por eso debes elegir un alfa que te apetezca, de lo contrario, tendrás que aceptar al bastardo que Hera decida para nosotros o un demente como Minos.

Bennu asintió, suponía por la forma de moverse y hablar de Radamanthys que eso era cierto, aunque no le interesaba en lo absoluto, ahora se trataban de iguales, ambos espectros leales a su señor, no un aristócrata y un mendigo.

— Quiero recuperarlo y necesito tu ayuda para eso.

Comento de pronto, esperando que Radamanthys tuviera el honor por el cual era famoso, quien le observo fijamente, como si estuviera meditando su respuesta, una que esperaba fuera afirmativa.

— Lo que hiciste siempre te lo agradeceré Bennu, aunque seas un mocoso petulante, así que no me queda otra opción, sin embargo, mi alfa corre peligro, debo encontrar la forma de protegerlo de la muerte y de la venganza de Minos.

Susurro, recordando la amenaza de Minos, quien si se ausentaba del inframundo podría destruir a su amado alfa, a quien le prometió seguridad entre sus filas.

— Puedo llevarte a ver al dios Hades, creo saber dónde encontrarlo.

Respondió de pronto Bennu, olvidando que Hades no recibía a nadie, aunque aún no existiera su envase, un acto demasiado extraño, porque su dios siempre escuchaba a sus espectros, era el único dios que velaba por sus soldados.

— Hades estaba encerrado en esa celda que se impuso…

Le recordó arqueando una ceja, notando un cambio minúsculo en la expresión de Bennu, casi como si le hubiera escondido algo.

—A menos que no lo este y tú me hayas mentido.

Susurro, sintiendo como la furia comenzaba a comerse su corazón, si acaso este mocoso le había mentido, si su señor pudo evitar ese altercado y no le dejaron verle, en ese momento, Kagaho podría olvidarse de su ayuda.

— No, el si se ha encerrado sin dar alguna clase de razón, pero la puerta no está cerrada.

Radamanthys asintió, solamente Hades podía evitar que aquella demencial justa se realizara, tal vez este espectro que hasta el momento no creía que fuera nada especial era un mensaje de su dios, para cumplir su promesa de no alejarlo de su alfa.

— Llévame con él.

Aquella era una orden y de ser otro momento le respondería que solamente escuchaba a su señor Hades, sin embargo, necesitaba ayuda del otro omega del inframundo, aquel que comprendería su temor, ya que Violate hasta el momento disfrutaba de la protección del tercer juez del inframundo.

— No quiero pasar más tiempo sin mi collar, supongo que lo comprendes.

Radamanthys asintió, lo comprendía, sus padres humanos siempre le habían dicho lo importante de aquella piedra, lo mucho que debería cuidarla y como, aun después de tener la surplice la llevaba colgando al cuello, esperando el momento en que pudiera entregársela a Valentine.

De pronto extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar seguido de Bennu, quien esperaba encontrar sus grilletes o su llave a la libertad antes de que algún alfa lo hiciera, pero suponía que ya era demasiado tarde.

Ya que aunque hubiera nacido en una familia de rancio abolengo, comprendía mejor que nadie el valor de ese collar, su madre, una devota de la diosa Hera hizo que memorizara los preceptos de lo que ella llamaba un buen omega, recordándole una y mil veces lo que significaba esa piedra.

Según ella, el regalo de la diosa Hera señalaba cuanto valía un omega y si su roca estaba inmaculada, también lo estaría el omega, de lo contrario se presentarían manchas o impurezas estropeándola.

Lo ridículamente absurdo era que esas mismas betas del color del cosmos de su compañero también aparecerían cuando por fin pudieran ser uno, señalando su compatibilidad, lo que no sabía era que tomaría una forma precisa, que simbolizaba el fruto de aquella unión.

No estaba seguro a cuál de los pavorreales, que se le acercaban deseosos de apoderarse de un joven omega de una familia adinerada, le prometieron su collar antes de que encontrara la surplice que lo libero de aquellos hombres, algunos demasiado mayores para un muchacho de su edad.

Pero si recordaba que su madre le obligaba a enseñarle su collar a cada uno de sus pretendientes, muestra clara de que jamás había sido tocado por un hombre o mujer, que era inmaculado, listo para servirle a la diosa de los nacimientos entregándose a su compañero elegido.

Una extraña muestra de su valor se dijo en silencio, porque su madre lo entregaría al mejor pretendiente midiendo el tamaño de su fortuna, no su fuerza, ni su edad, mucho menos cuanto agrado sentía él por su futuro alfa.

Aquella era la razón por la cual se esmeraba tanto en su entrenamiento, que practicaba hasta quedar inconsistente, machacando sus huesos, sus nudillos, sangrando cuando la piel se abría al no soportar un ejercicio en particular, esperando el momento en que pudiera ser realmente libre.

Durante todo ese tiempo Valentine, que era tres años menor que él practicaba a su lado, atendiendo sus heridas cuando cometía un error, esforzándose por darle comodidad, aunque solo se tratasen de dos mocosos, haciéndolo sentir valioso por primera vez en toda su vida.

El siendo el hijo de su ama de llaves, nacido de una cuna pobre y con pocas esperanzas de obtener algún poder real más allá de ser su mayordomo, le hacía sentir como alguien valioso cuando le prestaba atención.

Excitado cuando le ayudaba a cambiarse de ropa o a darse baños de tina, comprendiendo mucho antes que sus padres que su ayudante de cámara era de hecho un alfa, que sentía afecto por su persona, la clase de deseo que repudiaba en los alfas que hasta su cumpleaños número quince, cuando encontró su armadura, tuvo que soportar.

Ayudándole a esconder su verdadero estatus para mantenerlo a su lado, presentándolo como un beta o un omega sin collar, una mentira que su madre no creyó por mucho tiempo, siendo ella la responsable de velar por su pureza para que su alfa seleccionado pudiera arrebatársela.

Ella era una beta, su padre pudo ser un espectro, era uno de los humanos que adoraban al dios Hades, a quien le importaba muy poco si estaba teniendo sexo con su mayordomo, siempre y cuando no descuidara sus lecciones, que fuera poderoso, premiándolo con la compañía de Valentine cuando logro vapulear a su ultimo maestro.

— ¿Por qué pelear por este espectro?

Bennu le pregunto de pronto al mismo tiempo que los dos aterrizaban junto al portal que los llevaría a la cámara del trono de su señor, uno de los muchos portales diseminados alrededor del inframundo, los que funcionaban alimentados por el cosmos de su dios, el que los protegía del daño que podrían recibir de ser atacados por las múltiples almas deambulando los círculos del infierno.

— Yo…

Susurro, deteniéndose de pronto, no estaba seguro de cuál era la magnitud de los sentimientos que guardaba para su fiel arpía, tal vez era amor, pero, creía que aquel sentimiento solamente era para los débiles, para los santos de Athena o los generales marinos de Poseidón, no para ellos.

Pero el amor, o lo que pensaba que significaba el amor cuando era un muchacho, antes de portar su armadura, eso era lo que sentía por su alfa, de ahí la desesperación que sentía al imaginarse una vida sin él, perdiéndolo en las manos de Minos, sólo porque había decidido que sería su omega y porque su cosmos estaba seriamente debilitado, convirtiéndolo en un inútil.

— Valentine es importante para mí, como todos mis soldados.

La respuesta de Radamanthys no fue para nada convincente, pero Bennu no dijo nada, suponía que el segundo juez del inframundo estaba enamorado de Valentine, de que otra forma un espectro como él realizaría tantos esfuerzos para protegerlo.

— Yo le prometí seguridad en el inframundo y nunca rompo mis promesas.

Al mismo tiempo que no creía soportar un futuro sin su arpía a su lado, sus ojos rosas mirándolo con deseo, su cuidado, el afecto que le profesaba, sus palabras, su confianza ciega, la forma en que aceptaba realizar sus extraños actos maritales, aunque sabía que a Valentine no le gustaba lastimarlo, simplemente lo hacía porque pensaba que así podría complacerlo, asegurándose que fuera suficiente para excitarlo, pero no demasiado para romperlo.

— Nosotros no sentimos amor, pero yo creo que tú lo amas, tanto como puede amar un espectro.

Radamanthys negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, lo que sentía por Valentine no era amor, era deseo, lujuria, pero no esa clase de afecto, él no era un traidor.

— Eso es imposible, mi lealtad por mi señor Hades me impide amar a Valentine, yo no soy un traidor.

***49***

Oneiros abandono a Cid en sus habitaciones, se suponía que debía tomarlo en ese momento pero su aliado, el dios de cabellera llameante le aconsejo en contra de aquella orden, le dijo que lo mejor era esperar a que su humano fuera a él y estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, lo que no entendía era que ganaba Youma, aunque debería decir Kairos, el dios del tiempo, si lo embarazaba.

— No me digas que te vas a arrepentir, lo que te pido es muy poco…

El espectro flotaba en el aire, su sonrisa estaba firme en su rostro, relamiéndose los labios como si estuviera esperando que aquel espectáculo esta vez ocurriera como debería.

No era que dudara de su victoria, sino que había ocurrido tantas veces aquellos acontecimientos que ya comenzaba a aburrirse, primero uso al escorpión, pero era débil y no pudo finalizar su embarazo, después a otros omegas, pero eran iguales, su cuerpo no lo soportaría así que tuvo que mantenerlos fuera de aquel tiempo en el que habitaban.

En otros intentos Shion era incorruptible o en todo caso, su rosa le correspondía, en una vida en particular era la rosa quien juraba ayudarle a cambio de obtener el amor de su omega para él, dicho omega estaba prendado de Géminis.

Uno de sus aliados, pero no porque necesitaran del cangrejo, sino porque deseaba que le vendieran a Cid para que este dios pudiera embarazarlo, sus juguetes debían nacer de dioses y no mortales, por lo cual, en ese caso en particular esperaba que Oneiros sólo cumpliera con su sueño de poseer a su espada.

Cuando naciera su pequeño, en ese momento vería si funciono su juego, pero antes de eso tenía que asegurarse que su aliado aceptara entregar a su bebe, el heredero de su sangre a una causa superior.

— Es tan… tan pequeño… como un bebe recién nacido.

Oneiros asintió, estaba dispuesto a realizar ese sacrificio si a cambio podía tener a su omega a su lado, engañar a Kairos no sería fácil pero si su pequeño, el fruto de su legítimo omega era tan fuerte como pensaba que lo sería ese dios antiguo, su vástago podría rechazar su promesa, destruirla sin dificultad alguna obteniendo su libertad.

— No te atrevas a engañarme Kairos, porque por mi espada soy capaz de traicionar a mi padre, tú sabes que no me detendré si mi omega resulta lastimado.

Youma tenía en ese momento ojos negros, su sonrisa era casi demencial y podía sentir al dios removerse en su envase, aun así, supuso que no quería engañarlo, de alguna forma había llegado a la conclusión que uno de ellos tendría que nacer de su omega.

Un omega poderoso fecundado por un dios, pero de todas formas se preguntaba como un semidiós le ayudaría a cumplir cualquiera que fuera su momentánea diversión, por lo poco que sabían de este dios del tiempo, sus planes generalmente eran demasiado caóticos, este no podía ser la excepción.

— Tu omega es fuerte, resistirá el parto como resistió esa amputación, aunque yo no me sentiría amado si mi compañero me arrancara una parte de mí para poder estar a su lado, no sé tú, pero… eso no habla de amor.

Oneiros apretó los dientes furioso, ignorando las palabras de Kairos, quien se preguntaba dónde estaba el otro dios, se suponía que ese era su templo y no lo sentía cerca, tal vez estaba dándoles intimidad a los amantes para que pudieran tener frutos sus pasionales encuentros amorosos.

— Y tus palabras no hablan de cordura, Kairos, porque me pregunto si en verdad deseas destruir a los dioses, como piensas hacerlo si el Pegaso ha escapado de tus manos en más de una oportunidad.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kairos para molestarse, pero no dijo nada, en vez de eso se encogió de hombros, aún estaba en duda si su Pegaso actuaría como en las otras oportunidades, pero si lo hacía, tenía dos cartas más en su baraja y un tercero oculto en su manga.

— Para eso los necesito a ustedes, para hacer lo que yo y mi omega no podemos.

El que era el hijo de la muerte y el sueño era uno de los dioses que estaban dispuestos a ayudarle, el otro una mezcla de la lujuria y la ira, de quienes se suponía sólo nacían monstruos, asesinos de dioses, como lo era el Pegaso en persona.

— ¿Destruirás a todos los dioses?

Pregunto esperando escuchar que tenía que decirle al respecto, pero Kairos negó aquello, no quería destruir a todos los dioses, únicamente a los regentes de la tierra, a Zeus y su prole corrompida por la humanidad.

— Sólo a los que se nieguen a seguirme…

Respondió arrebatándole de pronto el collar que Oneiros portaba en su cuello, el que era propiedad de Cid, riéndose al ver que no mostraba como en otros casos la figura de la unión del arquero y la espada, sino por el contrario, una serpiente apenas visible podía verse en sus profundidades.

Como el collar de su esposa tuvo un Pegaso y ninguno de ellos era uno de aquellos animales, regresándoselo a Oneiros con un asentimiento, marchándose de allí con rapidez, suponiendo que ya era el momento de ver que tanta suerte tuvo su segunda semilla germinada.

La primera sería patriarca y había violado a su amado omega durante toda la noche, el santo de Aries no podría tocar a su rosa, pero esperaba que al menos hubiera utilizado aquella técnica con ese poderoso guerrero, así podrían usar su veneno a su favor.

Al mismo tiempo Cid había despertado para ver que ya no estaba encadenado a la pared, solo sus muñecas lo estaban, las cadenas eran poderosas y no podía liberarse por más que lo deseara.

Estaba vestido ya que su pesadilla no había sido real, aún estaba demasiado débil para poder moverse sin trastabillar, pero aun así se levantó de la cama e intento marcharse, atravesando un pasillo con esculturas de belleza incalculable.

Muchas de la misma mujer, otras de su progenie y de su amante, el dios Ares portando su armadura, su rostro cubierto por su casco, estas estatuas eran mucho menos hermosas que las primeras, al igual que estaban construidas con materiales menos exquisitos.

Pero no detuvo su andar hasta llegar a lo que pensó era una puerta, la cual estaba sellada con más cadenas doradas, era como si aquel templo estuviera hecho no para resguardar a sus habitantes, sino para mantenerlos encerrados en él.

— No deberías moverte, aun estas débil…

Cid volteo para ver a Oneiros acercarse a él con un paso demasiado lento, aun portaba su armadura y su expresión era de cierta forma serena, como si no quisiera asustarlo.

— Para ser el templo de la diosa del amor este lugar es demasiado frío, tal vez porque ella fue destruida por su propio hijo.

Cid retrocedió otro paso más, sostenía su muñeca de la cual arrancaron su mano, tratando de convocar su cosmos, pero era inútil mientras aun portara esas cadenas, después de todo eran el trabajo del dios Hefesto, las mismas armas con las cuales difundió la infidelidad de su esposa en el Olimpo con los mismos materiales con los cuales estaban hechos todas las armaduras de los dioses.

Capaces de mantener presos a la diosa de la lujuria y al de la guerra, su amada espada no podría destruirla, sin importar cuánto se esforzara, aun así, Cid estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él.

— Debes regresar a tus habitaciones, mi omega, allí podre curar tu mano.

Cid apretó los dientes, no sabía qué hacer por primera vez en toda su vida, sintiendo que sus piernas cedían bajo su propio peso, haciendo que se recargara contra la puerta, escuchando los pasos de Oneiros que no se detenían.

— No debí cortarla, pero no me dejaste otra opción.

De pronto sus piernas se doblaron y antes de caer al suelo, Oneiros alcanzo a cargarlo entre sus brazos, regresándolo por todo aquel pasillo, abriendo las puertas de su habitación para recostarlo en su cama.

Sujetando sus esposas a la pared, alejándose unos pocos pasos para recuperar un regalo de Kairos, el cual tenía la forma de una manzana dorada, la cual le regresaría su fuerza y su brazo cercenado, pero al mismo tiempo le haría olvidar su pasado si era consumida por un mortal.

— Toma esto, si la comes tu brazo regresara y con él tu fuerza.

Cid admiro el fruto por unos instantes, pero se negó a probar cualquier clase de objeto que Oneiros le trajera, prefería desfallecer por la inanición antes de permitirle corromper su cuerpo, suponiendo que aquella hermosa apariencia escondía un secreto temible.

— Prefiero morir de inanición.

Fue su respuesta, cerrando los ojos perdiéndose en la inconsciencia, no porque él o sus hermanos le hubieran obligado a eso, sino porque su cuerpo apenas resistía la pérdida de sangre.

La manzana había sido un regalo de su otro aliado, el comprendía el alcance del poder de aquella fruta, le vio funcionar con su amor, o eso le dijo el día que se la entrego junto a las flechas, presentándose por vez primera en más de mil años.

Ofreciéndole su ayuda a cambio de la suya, era extraño, porque al mismo tiempo Kairos les presento una oportunidad que no podían despreciar, porque su amor era tan grande que harían cualquier sacrificio por no perder a sus omegas.

Mucho menos en los brazos de sus alfas, porque la diosa Hera creía que debían pertenecerle a esas criaturas descuidadas, la clase de guerrero que permitía que su espada fuera lastimada, que le hicieran daño, sólo para cuidar de una diosa que no correspondía a su afecto pero no le dejaría libre.

Con la manzana dorada llegaba la inmortalidad y solo florecía una cada vez que Eris despertaba, pero la diosa de la discordia jamás se separaba de su fruto maldito, a menos que hubiera muerto.

En ese caso la fruta se podría en cuestión de minutos, pero aquí estaba la manzana en perfecto estado, sólo porque el templo de la diosa Afrodita mantenía a sus habitantes jóvenes, bellos y fuertes.

Tal vez por eso su espada no había muerto cuando lo atacaron, cuando su fortaleza se rompió en mil pedazos al ser traicionado por su compañero de armas, abandonado a su suerte por su alfa.

No lo sabía de cierto, pero si aquel bastardo no había comenzado a buscar a Cid presa del dolor y la desesperación de su omega, no lo merecería a su lado, no era lo que su amada espada necesitaba en un compañero.

Como podría serlo cuando le daba la espalda con semejante facilidad, en cambio, él haría lo que fuera, cometería cualquier acto por la promesa de tenerlo para sí, le regresaría su brazo, le ayudaría a perfeccionar su espada, lo protegería de su lealtad a esa diosa y ese alfa.

Le brindaría placeres, sería su dios y él su consorte, su omega, su tesoro, su amado, el padre de todos sus hijos, la criatura más valiosa sobre la faz de la tierra, tan poderoso como era hermoso.

Sería libre de aquel odioso círculo, pero sobre todo sería suyo.

***50***

— ¿Piensas que esto es un castigo?

Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen sentir muy agradecida y con ganas de seguir adelante con esta historia, espero les siga gustando tanto como a mí, mil gracias, además, en el siguiente viene el capítulo especial de Cid.

Después habrá otros especiales, Kardia, Radamanthys y el mismo Sage, de esos tres cual quieren leer primero.

Y continuando con las mismas preguntas de siempre:

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

Aunque según parece los alfas del principio van ganando, con algunas excepciones, estas son Oneiros y Regulus, pero, no se preocupen, dentro de algunos capítulos empezara a brillar Sisyphus, como Albafica ya lo hace.

Y ahora una nueva, de los posibles villanos.

¿Quién es su favorito?

Sí les gusta la historia y las parejas, déjenme saberlo, ya saben que sus comentarios, kudos, favoritos y todo eso me anima a seguir con esta locura.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	41. Chapter 41

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***50***

— ¿Piensas que esto es un castigo?

Aquella pregunta vino de pronto, sin aviso alguno, llamando la atención de Cid, no el que yacía casi muerto en la cama del dios que decía amarlo, sino en el primero, cuyas memorias comenzaron a emerger de pronto, confundiendo al joven omega en celo, que abrió los ojos como si no comprendiera en donde se encontraba.

Cid se levantó con lentitud, llevando su mano a su pecho, observando su espada con extrañeza, llamando la atención de su alfa, un hombre de mirada amable que recorrió sus hombros con gentileza, llamando su atención.

— ¿Cid?

Lo que hubiera dado por escuchar ese tono de voz, sentir esas manos en sus hombros, preguntándose si acaso algún día ese sueño se volvería realidad, seguro que solo se trataba de una alucinación.

O tal vez, era un recuerdo, de alguna vida que nunca sería la suya, porque Aspros lo había vendido a Oneiros para que pudiera violar a Manigoldo, dejándolo a su suerte y estaba seguro que su alfa no lo buscaría, no le importaba lo suficiente para que abandonara a su diosa, ese no era Sisyphus.

El daría su vida por su diosa, pero no por su bienestar y comenzaba a preguntarse, si eso era motivo para sentirse orgulloso, o por el contrario, hacer que se sintiera tan miserable como lo hacía en ese momento.

Cuando no le prestó atención a su alfa, este recorrió su mejilla con delicadeza, ese sería el segundo día de su celo y necesitaba saber si su omega estaba contento con aquella clase de vida o la encontraba una maldición, como muchos otros lo hacían.

— ¿Piensas que esto es un castigo?

Volvió a preguntarle, obligándolo a observarle, recibiendo una mirada perpleja cuando este alfa era idéntico al suyo, el cabello, los ojos, sus gestos, por un momento Cid no pudo distinguirlos, sonrojándose inmediatamente al notar que estaban desnudos debajo de la blanca sabana que los cubría a medias.

— ¿Ser mi omega te parece una maldición?

Pregunto de nuevo, besando su espada, al menos la mano que la portaba, recorriendo su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, para después sentarlo en sus piernas, sosteniéndolo de su cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

— No te culparía si lo pensaras, después de todo, tú eres perfecto y yo soy un asesino.

Cid frunció el ceño sorprendido por aquella respuesta, recorriendo la mejilla de Sisyphus en ese momento, llamando esta vez el su atención, recibiendo una amplia sonrisa de su amado, al notar que su amor seguía firme.

— Después de asesinar a mi familia, Zeus hizo que Hera creara un regalo para mí, ese fuiste tú, aunque no sé si me encuentres agradable o sólo me aceptes porque esto es tu función.

El arquero que lo sostenía de la cintura le sonrió con tristeza, recordando aquellos momentos, la sangre en sus manos, su desesperación y la piedad de su padre, quien después de que realizara sus doce grandes trabajos decidió que ya era momento de compensar su dolor, creando un compañero fiel, que siempre estuviera a su lado, su hermosa espada que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas.

— Dilo de nuevo.

Susurro besando sus labios con delicadeza, dejándose llevar por esa alucinación como paso en su pesadilla, cuando Oneiros poseyó su cuerpo, recibiendo más caricias tiernas, las manos de Sisyphus en su espalda desnuda, recorriendo su piel con delicadeza.

— Dime que soy tu omega y que soy tu regalo.

Eso era lo que más ansiaba escuchar de los labios de Sisyphus, pero no estaba mal que durante aquella alucinación también lo escuchara, convenciéndose que cuando su alfa comprendiera que estaba en peligro, o que le amaba, comenzaría a buscarle.

— Tú eres mi único tesoro, no me abandones nunca mi dulce espada.

Le respondió recostándolo en la cama, todo ese tiempo Cid se imaginaba que este era su arquero, que sus manos eran las que recorrían su cuerpo, como siempre lo deseo, gimiendo cuando su amante beso su cuello con delicadeza, sin dejar una sola marca en su piel.

— Eres tan hermoso y yo te amo tanto.

Pronuncio separándose solo un poco, observándole con ternura al ver que sus ojos lilas estaban posados en los suyos, que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su cuerpo ardiendo pero no por el celo, sino por el deseo que sentía por su alfa.

— ¿Me amaras siempre?

Cid pregunto, sintiendo como las manos de Sisyphus recorrían su torso, llevándolas a sus caderas con demasiada lentitud, para delinear sus muslos, relamiéndose los labios con anticipación.

Todo ese tiempo Cid imaginándose que este era Sisyphus, sintiendo su calor, sus caricias, como sus dedos con la delicadeza que siempre se lo imagino comenzaban por delinear su humedad, riéndose entre dientes cuando gimió retorciéndose en su cama.

Sisyphus beso sus labios, apoderándose de ellos con algo de fuerza, pero no demasiada para ser desagradable, sino por el contrario, aquel sentimiento le éxito como nada nunca antes lo hizo, logrando que respondiera con hambre, sosteniéndose de las hebras marrones de su cabello, las que eran sedosas, arremolinándose en preciosos risos que siempre quiso sostener.

Sisyphus se separó de pronto, al escuchar un nuevo gemido, besando su torso con lentitud, un beso tras otro en dirección de su entrepierna, en donde se sumergió con delicadeza, saboreándole primero, escuchando otro hermoso gemido de sus labios.

Dándole placer, sumergiéndose en su sexo para hacerle gemir, recorriendo con suavidad sus muslos, todo ese tiempo recorriéndole con delicadeza, haciendo que Cid se sintiera en el paraíso, olvidándose de pronto que solo se trataba de un sueño, sosteniendo el cabello de su amante con ambas manos, maravillándose con la suavidad del mismo.

Sisyphus se separó de su cuerpo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, besando esta vez su miembro, el que engullo de un solo bocado al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba el mismo, brindándose placer, preparándose para poder poseer a su dulce espada.

Quien intento liberarse, soltándose de las manos de su arquero, deseaba sentirlo en él y con un gemido lastimero, sin necesitar de pronunciar nada más, su amante detuvo sus caricias, para fundirse en su cuerpo, siendo esta la sensación más sublime que jamás había sentido, creyendo que el solo pertenecerle a su alfa, el solo permanecer en sus brazos era más de lo que siempre había deseado.

— Te amare siempre.

Pronuncio, danzando entre sus piernas, sosteniéndolo de las caderas con la mayor de las delicadezas, besando sus labios poco después, jadeando en su oído, pronunciando sonidos excitantes que le brindaban placer, no solo sus manos, no solo su sexo, sino el amor reflejado en cada uno de sus movimientos.

— Sin importar lo que pase, yo te amare siempre mi dulce espada.

Finalizo llenándolo con su semilla, separándose para no aplastarlo con su peso, llevando su rostro a su pecho, rodeándolo con sus brazos, no estaba dispuesto a separarse de su lado, los dioses se lo habían prometido, a cambio de proteger a la diosa Athena, él tendría su paraíso en los brazos de su espada, nunca más volvería a estar solo.

Cid despertó en una cama mullida, a su lado estaba Sisyphus, durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, sus ojos cerrados, su rostro lleno de paz, era la imagen que siempre supuso tendría después de haber hecho el amor.

Su mano seguía intacta, pero ya no estaban en la habitación que los recibiera, sino en una completamente diferente, una mucho más sencilla, en el interior del santuario de Athena, tal vez aquella se trataba de otra vida, se dijo Cid, recordando muy bien que en ese momento habían arrancado de su mano la espada, que estaba encerrado en una habitación casi helada, en un templo que decían era de la diosa del amor y que su carcelero decía amarlo, se decía su alfa.

Cid se levantó de su cama, seguro que aún no estaba en celo, pero estaba próximo, suponía que en cuestión de horas daría inicio, por lo cual, estaba al lado de su alfa, esperando que su milagro tuviera lugar.

Escuchando el movimiento de su arquero cuando sintió que salía de la cama, rodeándolo con ambos brazos, recargando su barbilla en su hombro, besando su mejilla poco después, preguntándole de forma silenciosa que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa mi espada?

Su espada, era cierto, él se trataba de su espada, su omega, no el del dios del sueño, pero se preguntaba qué clase de visiones eran estas, porque parecia que no eran sueños, sino extraños recuerdos.

— Despertar, que esto sea un sueño y de pronto despierte en otro sitio, en un infierno.

Su arquero al escucharle no supo que decirle, el también temía que aquellos momentos no fueran más que un extraño sueño del que pronto despertaría, sin su amado y sin su compañía, creyendo que su diosa de la sabiduría comenzaba a sentir celos de su amor, de la pureza de sus sentimientos por quien sería su compañero eterno.

— La guerra ha comenzado mi dulce espada, los espectros se encuentran muy cerca del santuario y temo que estén aquí cuando comience tu celo.

Cid apenas se movió, dando media vuelta, preguntándose si acaso había escuchado bien, sintiendo el miedo en su alfa, quien lo rodeo con fuerza, preocupado porque algún espectro, alguna criatura sin alma, quisiera lastimar a su espada si acaso llegaban a ingresar en el santuario.

— Pero nunca dejare que te hagan daño, mientras yo viva tu estarás a salvo.

Pero tal vez el no viviría lo suficiente, se dijo Cid, cerrando los ojos, de pronto deseaba despertar, sintiendo los brazos de su amado rodearle con fuerza, abriendo los ojos para ver como aquel cuarto sufría una nueva modificación, esta vez había regresado al gélido templo de la diosa del amor y quien le abrazaba como si fuera su derecho no era otro más que Oneiros.

— ¡Maldito seas!

Pronuncio, tratando de liberarse, apretando los dientes cuando el dolor en su muñón regreso con mayor fuerza, ya que aquella mano, o donde antes estaba su mano, fue la que utilizo para intentar liberarse usando su cosmos.

— No hagas movimientos bruscos, eso lo único que provocara será que vuelvas a sangrar.

Sin embargo, Cid logro reunir suficiente fuerza para soltarse, cayendo de la cama, para alejarse a gatas con demasiado desagrado, su rostro contorsionado por el asco que sentía por el dios del sueño.

Quien se sentó en la cama, convocando la manzana dorada, mostrándosela de nuevo para que aceptara curar su brazo, seguro que eso le haría olvidar su amor por ese malagradecido arquero.

— Cómela y te juro que serás libre de ese arquero, él no te ama.

Como única respuesta Cid negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, apretando los dientes, al mismo tiempo que llevaba el muñón que quedaba de su mano a su pecho, presa de la vergüenza y el dolor.

— ¡Sisyphus vendrá por mí!

Sisyphus al mismo tiempo, una vez que Sasha estaba segura en una cama dentro de la única casa en pie de una aldea que había sido atacada por los espectros, salió para tratar de despejar su mente, llevando su mano a su pecho.

Un dolor como ningún otro se había apoderado de su pecho, no comprendía cual era la razón, pero en esos momentos oscuros no dejaba de pensar en Cid, en su omega, al que amaba y deseaba tanto que él se asustaba por la intensidad de aquellos sentimientos.

Se daba cuenta que por él, sino se alejaba en ese momento en que su voluntad aún seguía firme, traicionaría a su diosa, destruiría al propio Zeus por la oportunidad de tener a su amado entre sus brazos.

Si acaso Shion le prometiera la mano de Cid, si los traidores le ofrecieran que podía convertirse en su dueño si les ayudaba, suponía, que no lo pensaría siquiera, el deseaba a su amigo a su lado, pero que pasaría con él, se convertiría en su esclavo, usaría su unión sagrada en su contra y eso no jamás lo haría, no arriesgaría a su omega por nada de ese mundo.

Pero dejarlo en un santuario poblado por traidores no era lo mejor que podía hacer, en realidad, ese simple acto se ganaba su desprecio, su odio a sí mismo, hasta el último día de su vida.

Sin embargo, Cid sería protegido por Regulus, él sería un buen alfa o en todo caso, podría tomar su lugar hasta que su diosa despertara y pudiera ser libre de sus deberes como su principal guardián.

No obstante, el solo pensar que podrían dañar a su omega, porque decidió proteger a su diosa en su lugar, ese sentimiento hacia que se maldijera en voz baja, que se llenara de rabia en contra de sí mismo, odiándose como nunca antes un hombre se había odiado.

Tratando de controlar esa desesperación, cerró los ojos, borrando esa rabia incomprensible, diciéndose que no era cierto, que su amado no estaba en peligro, abriéndolos en otro sitio, en el interior de una imponente estructura que ya había visto en otros sueños, sus ojos fijos en un hombre de apariencia imponente, ojos azules, un hombre mayor que podría abrirse paso frente a un ejército solo con la fuerza de sus brazos.

— Y tu regalo estará seguro en un templo lleno de traidores, eso es lo que piensas, hijo mio.

Sisyphus no comprendió las palabras de aquella deidad, notando que un hombre pelirrojo le servía licor en una copa, ese debía ser Ganimedes, cuyas uñas eran del color de sus ojos, los que igualaban su cabello.

Una belleza inexpresiva, cuyo destino era ser el copero de los dioses y tal vez el santo de acuario, vida tras vida, como Cid siempre seria su compañero, su hermosa espada forjada para complacerlo.

— Lárgate, muchacho, mi hijo y yo debemos conversar ahora que por fin me escucha.

Sisyphus retrocedió algunos pasos, pero no pudo moverse, porque aquel recuerdo no era el suyo, sino uno de los múltiples recuerdos de los hijos favoritos de Zeus, el segundo el rey Minos, el primero, aquel que realizo los doce trabajos.

— ¿Te complace mi regalo?

Aquella pregunta no pudo responderla, porque el gigante de cabello blanco no le permitió pronunciar un solo sonido, caminando con paso lento, dirigiéndose a la forja del deforme Hefesto, quien en ese momento creaba un dragón de escamas doradas, el segundo de los omegas, el primero siendo la espada.

— Porque no actúas como si te complaciera poseerle.

Sisyphus camino hasta llegar a una habitación, la que le pertenecía a él y a Cid, quien estaba recostado en su cama, como si esperara por su alfa, observándole fijamente para después, gatear en su dirección, aferrándose a su cuerpo.

— El papel de un buen omega es este y tú, como mi hijo, deberías brindarle lo que necesita tu espada, no abandonarlo en ese templo para que decida dejar de esperar por ti, aceptar el afecto de ese dios, que supongo, al final, será mucho más valioso para Hera que uno de mis hijos.

Sisyphus al escuchar esas palabras retrocedió algunos pasos, pensando que su amado compañero no era un esclavo, no era inferior a él, era su amigo, su igual y le amaba por su espíritu inquebrantable, no por su belleza.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Pregunto Sisyphus, reconociendo una herida en el cuerpo de Cid, la que había sido provocada por un espectro en una misión en solitario, haciendo que se preguntara si este era su amigo.

— Yo sólo crearía dos de ustedes, uno que siempre te acompañara a cambio de la perdida de tu familia en tus propias manos y otro más que soportara los castigos de mi segundo hijo favorito, pero tú eres sin duda al que más quiero.

El dios le dio la espalda, caminando en dirección de la única ventana de aquella habitación, observando cómo se acercaba la tormenta, uno de sus enemigos, el que no debería nacer si sus hijos le escuchaban.

— Pero ella vio en mi deseo una forma de castigarme por mis constantes infidelidades, usando a mis propios hijos en contra mía, tentándolos con los omegas, criaturas que no pueden rechazar, aunque se trate de una traición en mi contra o en contras de los otros dioses.

El gigante de cabello blanco, sonrió, ya era momento de abandonar aquel sueño, pero no sin antes, asegurarse que Sisyphus pudiera sentir el amor de su omega, quien beso sus labios, haciendo que el arquero abriera los ojos, jadeando.

— Cid…

Cid era su omega, su regalo y suponía que su deber era hacerlo suyo, no obstante, no deseaba un esclavo, quería un compañero, alguien que le complementara, como sabía que su espada hacía, pero al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba si su amor se le entregaría porque lo amaba o porque ese era su deber.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

En ese momento las pequeñas manos de Sasha lo despertaron de su extraño sueño, separándolo de alguna forma de su espada, de sus labios y de su calor, regresándolo al mundo donde había cerrado los ojos, en donde no estaba Cid a su lado.

— Sasha…

Pronuncio de pronto, preguntándose si aquellos extraños sueños eran reales, sin comprender que su amado cid estaba en peligro, que lo necesitaba y que aún estaba a tiempo para salvarle.

— Tenías una pesadilla.

Suponía que eso era cierto y que debió despertar a la pequeña diosa, tal vez llamando a su espada, pronunciando su nombre, pero lo mejor era no angustiarla con sus problemas, ella era tan solo una niña pequeña en ese momento, no un ser de consciencia superior y sabiduría casi infinita.

— No, no es nada.

Susurro, sintiendo que ella se acurrucaba a su lado, cerrando los ojos para dormir en su protectora presencia, pero Sisyphus no pudo soñar, ni cerrar los ojos, su corazón, su alma, su espíritu, todo lo que le hacía existir pidiéndole buscar a su omega.

— No debes preocuparte por nada.

Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen sentir muy agradecida y con ganas de seguir adelante con esta historia, espero les siga gustando tanto como a mí, mil gracias, además, en el siguiente viene el capítulo especial de Cid.

Después habrá otros especiales, Kardia, Radamanthys y el mismo Sage, de esos tres cual quieren leer primero.

Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios, aunque no pueda leerlos, así que las votaciones siguen, cuál será el siguiente en tener su propio capitulo, ustedes deciden.

Y continuando con las mismas preguntas de siempre:

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

Aunque según parece los alfas del principio van ganando, con algunas excepciones, estas son Oneiros y Regulus, pero, no se preocupen, dentro de algunos capítulos empezara a brillar Sisyphus, como Albafica ya lo hace.

Y ahora una nueva, de los posibles villanos.

¿Quién es su favorito?

Sí les gusta la historia y las parejas, déjenme saberlo, ya saben que sus comentarios, kudos, favoritos y todo eso me anima a seguir con esta locura.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	42. Chapter 42

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***51***

Zelos, el desagradable espectro de la rana, una criatura que era tan fea por dentro como lo era por fuera, que gustaba de burlarse de los poderosos cuando caían, pero fingía respetarlos cuando aún ostentaban poder, estaba complacido de sobre manera al escuchar las noticias que se iban confirmando por el todo el inframundo.

El propio Cheshire las había confirmado después de que los espectros que servían bajo el azote de los hilos de Minos, comandados por Lune en persona se encargaron de proclamar la noticia que le parecía tan divertida como para pronunciarlo en voz alta, fanfarronear un poco de la caída del poderoso dragón que de no ser por Minos habría sido suyo, un omega, poco agraciado, pero un omega al fin y al cabo.

No cualquier omega, sino Radamanthys en persona, el perro guardián de la dama Pandora, cuya belleza solo era superada por sus venganzas, sin embargo, Minos había sido claro, quien se atreviera a mirar siquiera a su "hermano menor" se las vería con él y nadie quería hacer enojar al titiritero, ni siquiera llamar su atención.

— Cuando Valentine o Radamanthys escuchen tus palabras desearas haber muerto.

Le advirtió uno de sus colegas, quien si bien respetaba a Radamanthys, al saber que se trataba de un omega pensaba que no era digno de un espectro servirle a uno de los hijos de la diosa Hera.

Ese espectro solamente servía como un chaperón para la hermana del dios Hades, de esa forma su virginidad estaba intacta, porque sabían que los omegas masculinos siempre eran sumisos de sus alfas.

Lo extraño en aquella situación era que Radamanthys, el Wyvern, se trataba de un omega poco agraciado, demasiado grande y demasiado fiero, que compartía el lecho con su mayordomo, el espectro de la arpía, quien tenía la suerte de ser uno de sus más cercanos soldados, seguramente porque ese alfa se dedicaba a lamer los zapatos del segundo juez del inframundo.

— Qué más da lo que ellos piensen, ellos ya no importan, sólo Minos y sus órdenes, aunque habría sido divertido poseer a ese omega tan poco agraciado.

El que se había quejado de tener que servirle a un omega estaba a punto de preguntarle si él podía hablar acerca de la belleza de cualquier persona, tomando en cuenta que Zelos era un espectro que más que humano parecía una rana, en realidad se movía como una.

— ¡Miserable gusano traidor¡ ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a nuestro señor Radamanthys? ¡Cuando tu como uno de sus soldados deberías sentirte asqueado por la afrenta que hemos recibido!

Aquel no era el espectro de la arpía, pero si del basilisco, quien se acercó a la rana a punto de darle un escarmiento, pero se detuvo cuando otro de los espectros, uno un poco más grande bufo, como si creyera que el insulto lo habían recibido por ellos al recibir las ordenes de un omega.

— Nosotros somos betas, somos superiores a los omegas y tu Sylphid seguramente eres un alfa, por lo que no debemos humillarnos a nosotros mismos ni a los dioses al servirle a un omega.

El basilisco apretó los dientes, deseaba saber quiénes pensaban de aquella forma, cuales espectros estaban hablando de darle la espalda a su señor y comenzar a servirle a Minos, creyendo que así, serían recompensados o que el castigo del grifo no los alcanzaría.

— ¿Quienes piensan de esa forma?

Pregunto avanzando en dirección de los espectros, quienes comenzaron a discutir entre ambos, sobresaliendo como los traidores aquellos que no eran tan fuertes, como lo era el mismo Zelos.

— ¿Quienes le darán la espalda a Radamanthys?

El basilisco había escuchado los rumores, los que Cheshire y Lune, junto a varios más estaban propagando, parecía que se trataba de la mitad de los soldados de Radamanthys quienes apoyaban esa dolorosa humillación, los que encontraban como un insulto personal que un omega los comandara, no solo eso, que ese omega en particular fuera mucho más poderoso que ellos, que eran betas.

— Veamos quienes piensan que tienen al poder para someter a mi amado señor, que dejare que lo insulten ahora que esa perra ha traicionado su confianza.

De pronto Valentine, quien seguía buscando a su amado señor avanzo con lentitud, sabía que muchos espectros le darían la espalda y que muchos otros querrían someterlo si no le tuvieran tanto miedo a Minos.

Lo que no supuso fue que también decidieran ignorar su poder, creer que podrían insultarlo o lastimarlo cuando estaba debilitado sin que él hiciera cualquier cosa por defenderlo, que simplemente le daría la espalda.

— Repitan los insultos que han vociferado en su contra.

Valentine no se había molestado en escuchar los rumores que los espectros de Lune habían propagado, porque de hacerlo su creciente furia le haría cometer errores, pero escuchar una pequeña parte de lo pronunciado por soldados que debían servir a su señor, que le seguirían al fin del mundo hasta que supieron se trataba de un omega le hizo detenerse.

Sylphid le veía perplejo, siendo el basilisco el otro espectro que conocía su secreto, quien lo había guardado celosamente, suponiendo que eso era lo mejor, su lealtad por Radamanthys se debía al agradecimiento que sentía por él, por la libertad que obtenía de su señor, la paz que sabía que de servirle a otro amo no existiría.

— ¡Los reto a eso!

El basilisco trato de posar una de sus manos en su brazo, pero Valentine dio un paso más, su atención fija en la rana, quien parecía ya no tenerles miedo, seguro de su victoria.

— ¡Tú no eres un espectro, eres uno de los ángeles de la diosa afrodita, un intruso en el inframundo!

Valentine no dijo nada, el Basilisco esperaba su violenta respuesta, se atrevía a sonreír pensando en lo que pasaría con la odiosa rana, una criatura desagradable que estaba presumiendo las ordenes de Pandora como si se tratase de un idiota.

— ¡Tú ya ni siquiera cuentas, pronto morirás y ese omega tendrá un alfa que logre mostrarle su lugar, que le haga gemir como el animal en celo que es!

El Basilisco esperaba que sus compañeros de armas más cercanos respetaran a Radamanthys por lo que era, ya que no deseaba pelear en contra suya, ni usarlos como ejemplo de lo que le pasaría a los soldados de Minos, o al propio grifo una vez que su amigo, Valentine, decidiera vengarse por las ofensas recibidas de quienes debían ser sus aliados.

— Los espectros de Minos han pronunciado esas horribles palabras por miedo, pero tú Zelos, simplemente lo haces para sentirte superior, pero nadie es mejor que mi amado señor y yo mismo te lo haré pagar.

El Basilisco desvió la mirada cuando Valentine comenzó con su venganza, los espectros que veían aquella escena tragaron saliva, algunos otros que se atrevieron a cuestionar el poder de Radamanthys comenzaron a temblar, pero solo Zelos recibió su ira.

Un escarmiento que esperaba se escuchara en todo el inframundo, un mensaje para Minos de lo que pasaría si se atrevía a tocar a su omega, pero por si los miserables traidores no hablaban, abandonaría los restos del cuerpo de Zelos en el Fleguetonte, el mensaje era claro.

Sangre y Fuego.

— Ya no prenunciara más odiosas mentiras.

Susurro, escuchando unos pasos a su espalda, el Basilisco le había seguido y no estaba para nada asustado por lo que había presenciado, en realidad, creía que ese castigo era lo que Zelos o cualquier otro se merecía por pensar en lastimar a su señor.

— Minos le envió una carta, cree que solo soy un mayordomo y un cobarde, que le daré la espalda a mi amado señor para que pueda romperlo.

El basilisco asintió, Cheshire estaba encontrando ese desagradable incidente demasiado divertido, hablando a las espaldas de Radamanthys, riéndose por la posibilidad de que lo entregaran a Minos o a cualquier otro, como el gusano o el escarabajo.

— ¿Que haremos?

Pregunto de pronto, su lealtad era de Radamanthys, no de su señor Hades, quien le había dado una razón para vivir era el segundo juez, uno de los pocos seres que habían soportado el veneno que vagaba en su cuerpo, que había descubierto su secreto y guardado absoluto silencio.

— Tu no harás nada Sylphid, es a mí a quien corresponde proteger a mi señor Radamanthys, a nadie más.

Sylphid asintió, pero aun así no le gustaba sentirse como un observador, después de todo había presenciado el milagro del amor en sus dos superiores, Radamanthys y Valentine, quienes eran perfectos el uno con el otro, se amaban tanto que a veces deseaba tener un poco de ese afecto para él, no de ellos, sino de cualquier otro, conocer a quien pudiera ofrecerle su cariño y recibir el suyo a cambio, en el supuesto de que resistiera su veneno.

— Radamanthys ha hecho lo posible por esconder a los omegas del inframundo, pero ahora que él ha sido sometido a una orden tan injusta que pasara con ellos, perderán la esperanza de ser libres de las cacerías, del dolor, que hay de Violate...

Valentine se dio la media vuelta, sabía quiénes eran los omegas del inframundo, a quienes Radamanthys había ocultado muy bien, seguro de que tarde o temprano las guerras santas, algunas veces sus derrotas, les entregarían en manos de sus enemigos.

El santuario después de todo, el que era comandado por la diosa de la sabiduría, hija favorita de Zeus, había sido el culpable de escribir con sangre, fuego y dolor las reglas que hacían pagar a los omegas los resultados de las guerras o las alianzas de antaño.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

Le pregunto con calma, logrando que Sylphid retrocediera jadeando, sin creer que Radamanthys le hubiera contado aquella información a su alfa, cuando le prometió no difundirla, mantenerlo seguro en el inframundo, siendo él uno de sus hermanos.

— Mi amado señor no me lo dijo, pero llegue a esa conclusión porque mi omega te deja permanecer en sus habitaciones algunos días al año, la misma fecha en particular, como si fuera un ciclo, tal vez un celo.

Eso era verdad, Radamanthys trataba de esforzarse por mantener seguros a los omegas del inframundo, Violate era la compañera de Aiacos, pero él no tenía pareja dentro del tártaro, lo que significaba que cualquier otro podría atacarlo.

— No hay lugar en que los omegas estén seguros Sylphid, ni siquiera mi omega lo está, sin embargo, tu veneno te protege, a mi amado nada más que yo lo hace.

Las llamas del paisaje eran un espectáculo en sí mismo, como lo que había dejado de Zelos, unos restos colgando de un árbol, un castigo adecuado para un traidor, sin embargo, suponía que aquel mensaje sería ignorado por Minos, quien en su locura seguiría insistiendo en que Radamanthys fuera suyo para que pudiera destruirlo.

— Por eso estas aquí, soportando los insultos de esa bruja, para poder cuidarlo de sí mismo.

Valentine parecía sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras, él no era el único que observaba cosas, que estaba pendiente de su señor, pero no por las razones por las cuales lo hacia su amante, Sylphid lo admiraba, era la clase de guerrero que deseaba ser, el amor que sentía por su arpía era lo que añoraba sentir en algún momento de su vida, tener un compañero, un alfa que pudiera estar a su lado, que lo amara sin restricciones.

— No eres el único que ha visto cosas, últimamente has abandonado tu puesto en demasiadas ocasiones cuando piensas que nuestro señor no se dará cuenta y las he visto, te he visto, pero no he dicho nada a nadie, Radamanthys no se merece lo que le están haciendo.

Sylphid pronuncio tratando de ser tan vago en su información como le fuera posible, seguro que Valentine comprendería su mensaje, lo que había visto y ni siquiera su amado señor sabía, logrando que el alfa de cabello rosa se descolocara un poco, tan grande era su sorpresa que no sabía que decirle.

— Radamanthys tampoco lo sabe, en ocasiones el no desea darse cuenta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, el deseo de Minos, el desprecio de Pandora o la indiferencia de Hades, tal vez es mucho más fácil así.

Valentine asintió, Sylphid tenía razón, su amado señor en ciertas ocasiones no comprendía las acciones de sus superiores, como no entendió el deseo en los ojos de Minos, su amado era un guerrero no un filósofo, cuyo honor y nobleza le sedujeron al instante.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Aquella pregunta llamo la atención de otro espectro que les había seguido en silencio, aprovechando su distracción y los gritos de Zelos, el que observaba esa conversación con detenimiento, seguro que su señor Minos estaría interesado en lo que tuvieran que decir.

— Ofrecerte mi lealtad Valentine, a ti y a Radamanthys.

Lune no podía creer lo que se decía a las espaldas de su señor Hades, como los traidores se aglomeraban bajo la protección de Radamanthys, mucho menos que Sylphid, el basilisco fuera otro omega.

Creía que con el ya eran cuatro los hijos de Hera que moraban en el inframundo, Radamanthys, Kagaho, Violate y ahora Sylphid, tal vez por esa razón su lealtad estaba comprometida, porque se trataban de débiles omegas.

— La cual acepto con gusto.

***52***

Aspros permitió que su conejito fuera a darse un baño, lo necesitaba, después de sus actividades nocturnas debía estar muy cansado, no había sangre en la sabanas, pero eso no le importaba demasiado, aunque se hubiera entregado de alguna forma a esa rosa, su omega ya estaba en donde pertenecía.

Suspirando, pensando que aquel día no podía ser mejor tomo un asiento en la cama que compartirían todas las noches desde aquel glorioso momento hasta el final de sus días, escuchando de pronto que tocaban a su puerta.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de Hakurei, quien los visitaba para darles su bendición, no obstante, quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta no era otro más que Shion, quien parecía sumamente consternado.

— Se ha ido...

Susurro buscando al cangrejo, quien en ese momento se sumergía en el agua caliente de aquella tina, pensando en aquel día en que pensó su alfa era un demente y no le importaban sus deseos, él mismo que lo había mandado a ducharse como si se tratase de una criatura sin mente propia.

Cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos comprendiendo que ese momento había llegado, no que Aspros fuera su alfa, sino aquel día en que se lo entregaran porque él era un omega y no un alfa.

Obligándose a no llorar, aunque de todas formas las traicioneras gotas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro pensando en su maestro, en su amigo y ahora en su alfa, preguntándose por su seguridad, creyendo que tal vez Aspros le habían hecho daño.

Usando la misma postura que utilizo cuando Aspros trato de tomarlo a la fuerza, rodeando sus rodillas preguntándose qué podía hacer, como podría evitar que su amigo, no su amigo, ese alfa pidiera su mano.

De pronto transportándose a ese momento, cuando comprendió quien era su alfa y ahora, su destino era incierto, como el de su maestro, como el de Cid, quien pensaba no pudo morir tan fácil.

En ese momento estaba seguro que no le negarían su mano, sin importar lo que sintiera no lo castigarían por ello, Aspros era su alfa y debía acostumbrarse a ello, sin embargo, lo único que agradecía era que ese ladronzuelo aun conservara su collar, de esa forma tal vez podrían tardarse más tiempo en juntarlo con Aspros.

Preguntándose al mismo tiempo porque la diosa pavorreal le odiaba tanto, porque Kardia tenía a ese dulce alfa que adoraba el suelo que pisaba y él, a quien pensaba era su amigo, pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

Un alfa que no quiso escucharlo, que le hizo sentir enfermo y sucio, tanto miedo como en su aldea, en donde tampoco la vida había sido justa con él, seguro que no se trataba más que de un trozo de basura, que no habría otra cosa más que dolor en su destino.

Aunque Sage le dijera que eran parte del universo, que ser un omega se trataba de una bendición, que sería un momento dichoso cuando por fin conociera a su alfa, quien estaría encargado de su seguridad, quien lo amaría y quien le respetaría, porque de eso se trataba su vínculo.

No del sentimiento que le agobio cuando Aspros le toco sin su permiso, él deseaba algo como lo que Kardia tenía, un amor sincero, un alfa que le amara, no solo le deseara y se dejara influenciar por la fiebre del celo.

— Manigoldo...

Susurraron de pronto, Manigoldo se abrazó con mayor fuerza, cubriendo su rostro con sus rodillas, lo único que deseaba era estar sólo, no que ese ladrón se presentara, quien al ver que no le prestaba atención se hinco a su lado, tocando su hombro con delicadeza, tratando de llamar su atención.

— ¡Lárgate!

Le dijo, sin dejar de cubrir su rostro, escuchando el sonido de Albafica moviéndose a su lado para sostener sus muñecas, obligarle a mirarlo a los ojos, mostrando una fuerza que pensó era inaudita para su apariencia.

— ¡Quiero estar solo!

Le grito, desviando la mirada al mismo tiempo que trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas, Manigoldo se veía tan acongojado, tan triste que de poder abrazarlo, rodearle con sus brazos Albafica lo haría, no obstante, era peligroso hacerlo.

— Yo te seguí...

Manigoldo le observo entonces con terror, preguntándose si lo había visto, si de pronto se burlaría de él, si les diría a todos lo que había pasado, pero Albafica, apretando los puños parecía muy enojado.

— Si quieres podemos decirle a Sage, el castigara a Aspros por lo que te ha hecho, de eso estoy seguro.

Manigoldo negó aquella noción, creía que no sería castigado y no deseaba que le dijeran a su maestro que Aspros era su alfa, suponía que lo entregarían a él, lo casarían en cuanto tuvieran sus armaduras o mucho antes.

— ¡No!

Pronuncio de pronto, estaba tan asustado que se abalanzo sobre Albafica, para sostenerlo de las muñecas, esperando que no le dijera a nadie, no quería que lo supieran y le quitaran la posibilidad de tener una armadura, decían que solamente los alfas eran tan fuertes para tener armaduras doradas y él quería enorgullecer a su maestro.

— ¡Sabrán que es mi alfa y no quiero que lo sea!

Albafica no pudo contenerse en ese momento y limpio las lágrimas del rostro de Manigoldo, nunca lo habían visto llorar, siempre estaba alegre, nunca mostraba temor, era ese aquel que amaba, su omega que no se asustaba por nada, ni por su veneno.

— Quería darte tu collar, por eso te seguí.

Le informo, quitándoselo, tratando de que Manigoldo lo viera ahora que por fin tenía su atención, tal vez no podía tocarlo ni jamás entrarían al paraíso por culpa de su veneno, pero aun así, él se dedicaría a proteger a su cangrejo durante los celos.

— Ya no lo quiero, ya no lo necesito.

Albafica frunció el ceño, parecía como si hubiera recibido un golpe físico, pero no era de esa forma, lo que pasaba era que le dolía demasiado que Manigoldo ya no deseara un alfa, porque en ese caso, no lo desearía a él.

— Por favor, míralo...

Susurro, logrando captar la atención de Manigoldo, quien al ver su collar jadeo, no era el mismo de antes, aún estaba presente su calavera, la que asustaba a su madre cuando aún estaban vivos sus padres, pero tenía un ligero cambio, un detalle único que nunca había visto.

— ¿Que le paso?

Pregunto, demasiado sorprendido por esa nueva imagen, las rosas protegiendo a la calavera, las zarzas, los pétalos y las espinas, aquellas que estaba seguro simbolizaban su unión, ya que él se trataba de una rosa, una rosa con espinas afiladas y pétalos venenosos.

— Cuando lo encontré, un ave lo llevaba y murió en el campo de rosas, eso fue unos años antes de que tú llegaras a mí, pero no me reconociste, tal vez el veneno ha cambiado mi aroma o estabas enamorado de Aspros...

Manigoldo recordaba la desesperación de Albafica, como se aferraba a su collar, el que siempre pensó lo quería para conseguir un compañero, no porque pensara que era un alfa, no cualquier alfa, sino el suyo.

— Yo no deseaba perderte, sé que no me veo como un alfa, que no soy lo que tú estabas esperando como un compañero, que ni siquiera podre atenderte durante los celos, pero tu si eres lo que yo deseo... al que yo amo.

Manigoldo no supo que decir al escuchar esas palabras, ese era su primer celo, se suponía que reconocería a su alfa y aun así, durante mucho tiempo pensó que se trataba de Aspros, sin embargo, Albafica portaba su collar, las rosas acompañaban a su calavera.

No solo eso, podía sentir el dolor de Albafica como si fuera suyo, por un momento pensó que algo se encajaba en su pecho, pero no era de esa forma, sino que la rosa estaba desesperada, tratando de ser fuerte y no llorar cuando su omega no parecía reconocerlo.

— Tú me haces sentir normal, me haces sentir vivo, aun la primera vez que me golpeaste, estaba tan contento de verte, de sentirte, de saber que no eras una ilusión que por eso me aferre a nuestro collar, porque no quería que tu eligieras a otro que sin duda sería mucho mejor que yo.

El pequeño cangrejo guardaba silencio, pensando en que decirle, como responder a esa declaración de amor, recorriendo el rostro de Albafica, su nariz, su barbilla, aun su cabello, tratando de comprender lo que se le decía, todo eso sin tocar a su amada rosa, tal vez de haberlo hecho una sensación parecida a un estremecimiento, una descarga eléctrica que se apoderaría de sus sentidos le mostraría que era él con la desesperada necesidad de ser amado de su alfa.

— Sé que es injusto... pero por favor, dame una oportunidad y yo te protegeré, jamás podremos estar juntos, no quiero matarte, pero nunca dejare que vuelvan a lastimarte, Aspros no te tocara de nuevo, no mientras yo viva.

Manigoldo comenzó a reírse, era tan absurdo se dijo, la rosa y el cangrejo, eran como la bella y la bestia, pero él era la bestia, tal vez tenía razón, el veneno de Albafica no le dejaba reconocerlo, pero su cosmos era cálido y la forma en que le hablaba le hacían sentirse hermoso, seguro.

— Tú guárdalo.

Le dijo, dejando el collar en sus manos, tratando de limpiar su rostro de las lágrimas que aún seguían recorriéndolo y aunque le hubiera gustado sentir a su rosa, comprobar que lo que decía era cierto, ni siquiera podía tocarlo, así que seguramente aunque no fuera su alfa, estaba seguro en sus manos.

— Shion dice que eres un omega.

Le informo, tratando de levantarse, sintiendo que Albafica le ayudaba inmediatamente, colocando con demasiado cuidado su mano detrás de su espalda apenas unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que sintiera un pequeño hormigueo, demasiado pasajero para distinguirlo, podía ser su lazo que se reavivaba o el veneno.

— Que los omegas deben obedecer a los alfa y que estos deben protegernos...

Albafica también lo había escuchado, una idea bastante absurda, porque no siempre el omega era más débil que su alfa, su padre era por mucho más fuerte que su compañero, Manigoldo era más fuerte, además, suponía que era mejor si los dos usaban sus puños y los dos cuidaban de su amado.

— Ven conmigo, en mi templo estarás seguro...

Le imploro cuando vio que Manigoldo dudaba si debía ir al santuario de los omegas, o a sus habitaciones, o tal vez con su maestro, quien asintió, lo mejor era dormir acompañado.

— No dejare que Aspros se te vuelva a acercar.

El baño termino muy pronto, pero nada ganaba escondiéndose en aquella habitación, lo mejor era estar preparado para cuando Aspros quisiera acercarse a él de nuevo.

Manigoldo se limpió la cara, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, porque Albafica no llego a él, si estaba a salvo, seguro de que no le abandonaría a su suerte, se lo había prometido y su alfa nunca le había fallado.

Se vistió con rapidez, no quería darle la oportunidad a Aspros de verlo desnudo y cuando regresara su cosmos, no dejaría que lo tocara de nuevo, así que al salir, tuvo que controlarse al ver que Hakurei estaba sentado en la mesa donde parecía estaba preparado un desayuno abundante, a su lado estaba Shion, con sus brazos detrás de la espalda.

— Manigoldo... Hakurei quiere hablar contigo.

Manigoldo se detuvo en seco, respirando hondo, sus instintos le decían que su alfa estaba en peligro, que por eso estaban esos dos bastardos en ese sitio, aunque tan bien, ese anciano querría darle su bendición, decirle lo afortunado que era después de haber sido sometido por Aspros, quien solo cumplía con su deber.

— ¿Que hacen aquí?

Pregunto, era obvio que había llorado, que estaba visiblemente afectado por su primera noche con su alfa, la cual fue demasiado accidentada, los destrozos que ocasiono Manigoldo en su necedad eran pruebas visibles de aquello para los dos Lemurianos.

— Manigoldo...

Trato de reconfortarlo Aspros, sujetándolo de ambos brazos, sin embargo, Manigoldo se alejó con rapidez, respirando hondo dándole un manotazo, no dejaría que lo tocara, la noche anterior había sido prueba suficiente de su locura, de su desagradable deseo por hacerlo suyo.

— ¡No me toques!

Hakurei suspiro, Shion sonrió de medio lado, parecía complacido por su reacción, haciendo que Manigoldo se preguntara porque le odiaba tanto, que le había hecho para ganarse su rencor.

— Manigoldo, tal vez por el momento aún no estés conforme con dejar de vivir esa mentira, como Albafica tampoco lo estuvo, pero espero que tú seas más fuerte, ya que tu deber es darle hijos sanos al santuario con tu alfa, ese es Aspros.

Manigoldo negó aquello, estaba seguro que Hakurei podía ver las marcas del amor sincero de Aspros, las que no portaba la primera noche que tuvo la oportunidad de amar a su rosa, al menos pensaba tenía el pómulo y su labio hinchados por culpa de las caricias de su alfa impuesto, quien no volvió a acercarse a él, manteniendo su distancia.

— Sin embargo, la traición al santuario, el que abandonen estas tierras sin un permiso del patriarca o una razón de vital importancia, es penado con la muerte, eso lo saben muy bien.

Hakurei llevo entonces sus manos a su barbilla con un gesto que le recordó a su maestro cuando estaba preocupado, tratando de comprender que se le decía, él no había abandonado el santuario, a menos que su rosa lo hubiera hecho, pero eso era imposible.

— ¿Que le han hecho a mi alfa?

Pregunto llevando una mano a su cabello, primero habían lastimado a su maestro, dañado a su amigo porque no deseaba creer que hubiera muerto, después lo habían entregado a su acosador para que lo violaran y ahora decían que su alfa era un traidor, que había abandonado el santuario.

— Albafica abandono el santuario, necesitamos saber a donde fue, Manigoldo, así que si lo sabes responde inmediatamente o de lo contrario, tendré que mandar a Shion en su búsqueda.

***53***

Degel yacía inmóvil en su ataúd de cristal en el interior del pasaje al templo de la diosa Hera, el cual fue cerrado por el propio Zeus cuando su amada esposa decidió darle la espalda en la última guerra santa.

Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen sentir muy agradecida y con ganas de seguir adelante con esta historia, espero les siga gustando tanto como a mí, mil gracias, además, en el siguiente viene el capítulo especial de Cid.

Después habrá otros especiales, Kardia, Radamanthys y el mismo Sage, de esos tres cual quieren leer primero.

Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios, aunque no pueda leerlos, así que las votaciones siguen, cuál será el siguiente en tener su propio capitulo, ustedes deciden.

Y continuando con las mismas preguntas de siempre:

¿Hasta el momento que pareja es su favorita?

¿Cuántos quieren que Aspros, Oneiros, Minos o Shion tengan un poco de paraíso?

¿Cuantos prefieren a Degel, Albafica, Sisyphus o Valentine?

Aunque según parece los alfas del principio van ganando, con algunas excepciones, estas son Oneiros y Regulus, pero, no se preocupen, dentro de algunos capítulos empezara a brillar Sisyphus, como Albafica ya lo hace.

Y ahora una nueva, de los posibles villanos.

¿Quién es su favorito?

Sí les gusta la historia y las parejas, déjenme saberlo, ya saben que sus comentarios, kudos, favoritos y todo eso me anima a seguir con esta locura.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	43. Chapter 43

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***53***

Degel yacía inmóvil en su ataúd de cristal en el interior del pasaje al templo de la diosa Hera, el cual fue cerrado por el propio Zeus en persona cuando su amada esposa decidió darle la espalda en la última guerra santa.

Ella aun dormía en espera de la resurrección de su esposo y con él de la llave que le abriría la puerta de la dimensión en la cual estaba encerrada, una caja forjada por su hijo en contra de su voluntad, un ataúd en donde, en compañía de sus amados hijos adoptivos la dama pavorreal esperaba soñando.

Su hijo no le dio la espalda, Hefesto, el gran herrero de los dioses, quien cojeaba como resultado del castigo del dios Zeus observaba con sus ojos amarillos el ataúd en donde ese joven alfa yacía.

Le habían robado a su pareja, un omega que le amaba como se suponía un compañero debía hacerlo, no como Afrodita, quien le daba la espalda por el dios de la guerra, para fornicar con el sin decoro alguno.

No le culpaba por eso, en realidad, sí esa diosa, esa beldad de belleza incalculable no lo amaba estaba en su derecho de no hacerlo, lo que no podía hacer era usarlo como lo hacía, un acto de traición que él propiciaba.

Su amor por ella era tan grande que siempre la perdonaba, aunque ella siempre terminaba dándole la espalda por su amado Ares, el dios de la guerra que estaba encerrado, quien en su forma desquiciada amaba a su Afrodita, pero no lo suficiente para morir por ella.

Ya lo había demostrado cuando mostró su infidelidad a los dioses, cuando los encerró en su red para que todos pudieran ver la clase de criaturas que eran, el amor y la guerra, la lujuria y la ira, dos entes que no debían mezclarse pero aun así lo hicieron.

Dando como resultado una amalgama oscura con poco control sobre sus emociones, cuando Eros estaba contento nadie tenía porque temerle, pero cuando se molestaba, cada uno de los infelices que se cruzaban en su camino debía temer, apartarse, porque era hijo de la guerra tanto como de la belleza.

Pero a pesar de eso, de ser la prueba viviente de la infidelidad continua de su esposa a él no le molestaba su existencia, en realidad, hasta sentía cierto aprecio por ese dios menor, quien había sufrido en carne propia la traición de la diosa Afrodita.

En ese mismo momento utilizaba su regalo a su antojo, la misma clase de regalo que había forjado en conmemoración de su amante, la única mujer que algún día había compartido el lecho con él sin importar su poco agraciado exterior, una armadura para cuando su descendencia por fin tuviera un fruto prueba de su amor, digno de su nobleza.

Hefesto era un dios con una apariencia mundana, su cabello era rubio, sus cejas estaban unidas como si se tratasen de una sola, sus rasgos eran fuertes, tal vez demasiado, parte de su rostro estaba quemado, regalo de la centella de Zeus, cuando lo lanzo del Olimpo como castigo a su madre por engendrarlo ella sola, provocándole cojera así como lacerando una buena parte de su piel donde los riscos afilados del inframundo lo cortaron.

No era un dios hermoso, sin embargo, era muy hábil y el mismo Zeus comprendía su valor, sus armas eran dos martillos con cadenas interminables, los que usaba para forjar los metales divinos en el fuego de los dioses, creando maravillas que aun su amada esposa debía conceder no tenían igual.

Sólo una mujer se le entrego por su propio capricho, tal vez tratando de pagarle su amabilidad, esa fue la madre de su único hijo sanguíneo, al que muchos hacían pasar por otro más de los interminables descendientes de Zeus.

Europa era su nombre, era una mujer hermosa pero algo estúpida, que se dejó engañar por el dios Zeus, el que disfrazado como un toro la llevo a una lejana isla en donde pudo violarla, fue allí que él, Hefesto le brindo ayuda, llevándola a Creta en donde estaría a salvo.

No tardaron más que un día en atravesar aquella distancia y cuando ella estuvo a punto de marcharse, decidió brindarle su calor, entregarse a él como ninguna mujer jamás lo había hecho, como su propia esposa se negaba a hacerlo.

Un acto por el cual siempre le estaría agradecido y que dio como fruto a uno de los jueces del Inframundo, aquel conocido como Radamanthys, el dragón de Hades, quien era un omega, el segundo en ser creado, el primero fue la espada.

Y sólo por eso, porque su hijo era un omega que estaba a punto de caer en las garras de ese cruel hombre digno sucesor de su padre, Zeus en persona, al que llamaban Minos de Creta, Minos de Grifo, el artífice del Laberinto del Minotauro, en donde planeaba encerrar a su hijo, era que pensaba brindarle ayuda al joven alfa.

El que estaba encerrado en una tumba de cristal irrompible para cualquier mortal, él que golpeo con uno de sus mazos para poder arrastrar esa tumba a su forja, en donde su madre tal vez quisiera darle la bienvenida a su templo.

Hefesto lo arrastro con demasiada facilidad hasta llegar a su forja en donde uso sus martillos para colocarlo en una celda, el fuego calentaba la piel de un dios pero incineraría a un mortal, sin importar que este fuera uno de los desafortunados santos de hielo.

Herederos de la armadura que simbolizaba al copero de los dioses, el hermoso pero frio Ganimedes, cuya alma no residía en ese mortal, de eso estaba seguro porque de ser así, ese joven escorpión jamás podría ser correspondido y aun él, con su casi ceguera podía ver cuán grande era su amor.

— Las guerras han comenzado de nuevo.

Susurro en dirección de un portal con energía morada, cuya puerta estaba cerrada, pero de pronto pudo sentir como una entidad poderosa, que le hacía sentir un calor en todo su cuerpo despertaba, ella era su madre, la segunda mujer que algún día pudo amarlo.

— ¿A quién has traído?

La voz de la diosa Hera pudo escucharse en su forja, al mismo tiempo que Hefesto comenzaba a reavivar el fuego, usando su fuerza sobrehumana para ello, convocando vientos desgarradores que circundaban esa monumental habitación, cuyo techo no podía verse a simple vista.

— Un alfa, han atacado a su omega, querida madre...

El silencio era una buena señal, porque indicaba que Hera sentía dolor por sus hijos, así como por los alfas, ella era después de todo el artífice de su creación, la arquitecta del pequeño ejército que con cada nueva unión iba creciendo.

— ¿Porque no los ayudaste?

Pregunto de pronto, el fuego morado cambiando de color por uno negro, su voz haciendo que algunas cuantas piedras se desprendieran de sus sitios, al mismo tiempo que Hefesto realizaba su deber.

— Porque lo atacaron fuera del templo, lo encerraron en ese ataúd y lo lanzaron a estas grutas pensando que nadie podría brindarle ayuda, pero supongo que no saben que yo he abandonado el Olimpo para poder hacerte compañía.

Hefesto al ver que el fuego estaba listo se alejó de su forja para mover una palanca haciendo que unos engranes giraran sobre sí mismos, liberando una cantidad casi ilimitada de magma, pero no cualquiera, sino aquel que usaba para crear sus armas, el que había usado hacía poco para forjar nuevas flechas, regalo de un hombre enamorado que no era correspondido a otro que sí lo era.

— Y porque no podemos permitir que Zeus despierte, querida madre, porque debes recordar lo que ocurrió la última vez, como Tifón se elevó en el cielo a punto de cubrir la tierra con sus alas, casi liberando a la oscuridad.

Cuando el magma dejo de caer, inmediatamente Hefesto tiro de unas cadenas gruesas, demasiado pesadas, las que dejaron caer agua resplandeciente sobre aquel molde, enfriándolo enseguida desprendiendo vapor que cubrió aquella habitación con demasiada rapidez.

— ¿Aun estas molesto por mi decisión?

Hefesto golpeo el molde con su martillo para liberar una nueva armadura que coloco junto a varias más, las que eran de color negro con profundas líneas rojas, liberando una espada de una de ellas, la que uso para cortar el cubo de cristal en donde Degel yacía casi muerto.

— ¡Es mi único hijo y lo entregaste a ese monstruo!

Le grito, observando fijamente el cubo de cristal que poco a poco iba quebrándose hasta que de pronto estallo.

— Minos es un hombre poderoso, es uno de los hijos favoritos de mi esposo, tengo que hacerlo mio.

A Hefesto eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que deseaba era evitar que lo lastimaran, así que haría un trato con este alfa, le ayudaría a recuperar a su omega, pero a cambio, él tenía que matar a Minos, alejarlo de su único heredero, aunque solo se tratase de una reencarnación.

— Sólo mi amor por ti me hace perdonarte y con algo de suerte, pronto lograre encontrar la forma de sacarte de allí, para eso necesitamos a ese omega, al que ama este alfa con tanto ardor como tu amaste alguna vez a tu esposo.

La energía morada desapareció de pronto, Hera había vuelto a quedarse dormida, pero no así su hijo Hefesto, quien caminó algunos pasos en dirección del hombre de cabello verde, para quien tenía una nueva armadura en el supuesto de que deseara utilizarle.

— Despierta hijo de Zeus, no tengo toda la eternidad.

Degel abrió los ojos para ver un hombre desfigurado que nunca fue hermoso, cuya cojera era demasiado evidente, tanto así como su divinidad, ya que su cabello rubio y sus ojos amarillos resplandecían en la oscuridad, como si se tratase de metal, de oro, cuyo movimiento era sobrenatural.

— Robaron a tu omega, joven alfa.

Hefesto le ofreció una de sus manos, la que estaba cubierta por múltiples cicatrices, por un momento Degel dudo en recibirla, pero de pronto, algo en la mirada de aquella criatura le hizo confiar en él, esa era la mirada de quien sólo ha amado una vez y haría lo que fuera para proteger el fruto de aquel afecto.

— Y yo puedo ayudarte a recuperarlo.

Degel quiso preguntar quién era él, pero de pronto vio que Hefesto le mostraba una armadura, casi idéntica a la suya pero con la diferencia de que esta no estaba atada a la voluntad de la diosa Athena, sino a la suya.

— Tu armadura tiene una maldición que se come a sus dueños, no lastima tu carne, pero si lacera tu alma, alimentándose con el frío cosmos de tu cuerpo, destruyendo tus emociones, pero eso ya lo sabías no es verdad.

Hefesto entonces toco su armadura haciendo que esta se retirara de pronto, como si reconociera a su creador y con la misma velocidad, de pronto, la armadura negra que se parecía a la que usaba el santo de cristal que los ataco, que se atrevió a robarse a su omega, lo cubrió.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le han hecho a mi Kardia?

El gigante sonrió, ese hombre hacia las preguntas importantes, por lo que supuso era un hombre muy inteligente, tan hermoso como el distante príncipe que dio vida a su primera armadura, pero cuya alma no lo habitaba, un consuelo para ese santo de la diosa Athena, el que portaba la venenosa aguja escarlata.

—Yo soy Hefesto y otro igual a ti es el que se ha robado a tu omega, tu Kardia, uno de los hijos de Hera creyendo que se trata de una cura.

Degel negó aquello, era imposible que ese sujeto hubiera seguido su rastro sólo para atacar a su amado escorpión, quien lo necesitaba para seguir vivo, haciendo que de pronto intentara marcharse, pero se lo evito Hefesto colocando una mano en su hombro.

— ¡Lo matara! ¡Kardia me necesita para seguir con vida!

De pronto la misma espada que había creado con su armadura, la que uso para destruir el bloque de cristal fue colocada en la mano del joven de cabello verde, a quien le retiraron los anteojos de pronto, viéndolos a la luz, para aplastarlos poco después o eso pensó Degel, quien recibió la espada pero se preguntaba que deseaba el dios herrero del Olimpo, quien decían fue concebido únicamente por Hera, sin ayuda de Zeus.

— Los humanos hacen maravillas, pero no han perfeccionado la creación.

Susurro al entregarle unos lentes nuevos, los que resistirían un combate como el que suponía tarde o temprano ocurriría y además, le ayudarían a ver los hilos del grifo de Zeus.

— Se encuentran en una embarcación en una tierra congelada, creo que se llama Siberia... más no lo sé.

Degel asintió a punto de marcharse, pero de pronto recordó que deseaban ver a la diosa Hera, quien esperaba comprendiera su dolor, le ayudara a recuperar a su omega, a conocer la dicha de tener una familia.

— Mi madre sueña despierta, pero si regresas tal vez la encuentres, tal vez no, pero a cambio de darle tu mensaje, quiero que mates a Minos de Grifo, al primer juez del Inframundo, llegado el momento.

Degel asintió, de enfrentarse a él mataría al juez del Inframundo, pero primero debía buscar a su omega, quien le daría el mensaje que deseaba a la diosa Hera, de otra forma nunca se lo perdonaría.

— Gracias.

Aquello recibió una sonrisa del dios Hefesto, quien asintió, comprendiendo el amor de aquel hombre, ya que de haber tenido la oportunidad de permanecer con la hermosa Europa, de no temer que Zeus o Afrodita le hicieran daño, él mismo le habría protegido de cualquier daño, a ella y a su heredero.

— Márchate de una buena vez.

***54***

Minos ingreso en sus habitaciones, ignorando la destrucción que Radamanthys había provocado en su estudio, despojándose de su armadura y poco después de su ropa, caminando en silencio, tratando de controlar su excitación y su molestia, sin entender porque parecía que esa criatura sobrepasaba sus habilidades.

Aun podía sentir el aroma de Radamanthys, sus ojos amarillos, el temblor de su cuerpo, imaginárselo en su cama esperando porque cumplieran con su destino.

El primer juez del inframundo trataba de controlar su furia, su enojo creciente, pero no podía lograrlo, necesitaba darse un baño, meditar, controlar esa aterradora necesidad por tenerlo a su lado.

Como lo había hecho por las últimas vidas y durante su juventud, deteniéndose frente a su cuarto de baño, sus ojos fijos en un espejo que destruyo de un solo golpe de sus manos, cortándose con los cristales, gritando de pronto su desesperación.

Sus hilos saliendo disparados hacia todas direcciones, su cosmos estallando, sus dientes apretados y sus ojos fijos en donde habría estado su reflejo, un exabrupto que duro apenas unos instantes para después controlarse de nuevo.

En esa vida pasaría, por fin lo tendría en sus brazos, en su cama y nada de ese mundo lograría evitárselo, Radamanthys, su amado hermano sería suyo, le daría hijos poderosos, lo amaría cuando esa sucia ave de rapiña fuera destruida.

Minos ignorando los cristales ingreso en el agua, cerrando los ojos, debía calmarse aunque fuera sumamente difícil hacerlo, el calor del agua le ayudaría, así como el vapor que aliviaba el dolor de sus músculos.

Esperando compartir dentro de poco esas habitaciones con su omega, cerró los ojos quedándose dormido, soñando con su juventud, cuando aún creía que sería nombrado emperador, que sería recompensado por sus esfuerzos, que su padre Asterión los amaba a los tres por igual.

Los baños termales eran uno de sus lugares favoritos, Asterión lo sabía, porque muchas veces le encontraba en ese sitio con los ojos cerrados, en otras hablando con los senadores o en otras tantas, el parecía perturbado al saber que deseaba un omega que no podría tener, porque eso significaba pecar en contra de los dioses.

— Minos, hay algo que te perturba hijo mio.

El joven de cabello blanco abrió los ojos y poso su mirada en los senadores, los había escuchado hablar toda la mañana, hablaban de sus deberes, de sus esposas o compañeros, uno de ellos en especial decía estar a punto de contraer nupcias si es que el padre del omega que amaba aceptaba su petición.

— Un omega.

Asterión suspiro, Minos creía que ya sabía de su deseo impuro por su hermano menor, tal vez por eso los mantenía separados todo el tiempo, para que no pudiera tocarlo ni dañarlo, aunque estaba seguro que nunca podría lastimar a su precioso hermano.

— El senador Graco es un buen hombre y aprecia mucho a tu hermano, yo creo que es sincero en sus afectos.

Minos volteo a verle sin comprender el significado de aquellas palabras, para después posar su mirada en el senador, quien había dicho esperaba el visto bueno del padre del omega que deseaba, que no era otro más que su Radamanthys.

— No se lo merece.

Susurro, esperando que aquellos hombres no los escucharan, su padre, un anciano cuya fuerza iba apagándose con forme pasaban los meses, le observo con decepción, esperando escuchar confirmados sus temores.

— Ningún alfa se merece a Radamanthys.

Asterión negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, parecía decepcionado por su respuesta, por no creer que su querido hermano debía marcharse con alguien más, servirle como su omega para que al final yaciera a sus pies con sus ojos en blanco, como esos pobres infelices en esa horrible ciudad.

— Es tu hermano.

Minos asintió, nunca podría olvidar que era su hermano, pero tampoco podía permitir que cualquiera tocara su piel o besara sus labios, ni destruyera su espíritu, sólo porque era hijo del emperador muchos lo deseaban, pero no porque Radamanthys les pareciera hermoso, sino la posibilidad de tener lazos con su padre, mandar en su lugar, eso era lo que deseaban de su omega.

— Es un omega con sangre divina padre, merece a un igual, no un simple senador.

Asterión de nuevo guardo silencio como si hubiera escuchado sus palabras, pero en vez de aceptar su opinión, obedeciendo al hijo de un dios, un alfa enamorado, se levantó con lentitud sin mirarle siquiera.

— Radamanthys tendrá un alfa, pero no serás tú Minos, él es tu hermano y lo que deseas es inmoral, tú te casaras con Pasifae, ella es muy hermosa y estoy seguro que lograra que olvides esta locura que te has imaginado.

Poco después su padre se marchó para conversar con los senadores, con Graco de todos ellos, quien asintió emocionado, sonriendo imaginándose que le dejaría tocar uno solo de los cabellos de su querido hermano.

Minos tuvo que salir de aquellos baños, estaba furioso y necesitaba ver a su hermano menor, saber que estaba bien, protegido en las manos correctas, encontrándolo sentado abrazando sus rodillas, recargado contra un pilar, ignorando su presencia.

La información que le dio fue tan desagradable, tan monstruosa que apenas pudo controlarse para no rodear a Radamanthys con sus brazos, hacerle ver con sus labios que todo estaría bien porque él cuidaba de su hermano menor, pero no deseaba asustarlo.

Minos en vez de eso lo acompaño a sus habitaciones para tranquilizarlo, ayudarle a despojarse de algunas prendas para que pudiera descansar, acostándose a su lado sobre las cobijas hasta que se quedó dormido, seguro en su compañía.

Saliendo de su habitación para encontrarse con su padre, quien estuvo a punto de acusarlo de lastimar a su hermano si no pudiera ver con sus propios ojos que dormía en su cama, Asterión desconocía los planes de ese sucio traidor, de esa inmunda sabandija que deseaba lastimar a su hermano, usarlo como una moneda de cambio, la corona no sería suya y su omega no sería de nadie más.

— No le he hecho nada padre, nunca me atrevería a lastimarlo, yo lo amo.

Asterión no trato de detenerlo, en vez de eso le dejo marcharse sin decirle que Pasifae iba en camino para verlo, que ella estaba emocionada con la idea de ser su esposa, cerrando la puerta que daba en dirección al cuarto del menor de los tres, el que de haber nacido alfa hubiera sido un gran emperador.

Minos abrió los ojos un poco más tranquilo, sonriendo al recordar que aquel movimiento de su hermano Sarpedón le dio la oportunidad para ejecutar al senador Graco, señalándolo como uno de los conspiradores en contra de su padre, siendo el mismo quien lo mato con su propia espada.

Recordaba ese momento con regocijo, la mirada aterrada de ese hombre mayor, quien sabía exactamente cuál era la razón por la cual Minos, el futuro emperador, lo visitaba en compañía de sus soldados, unos mercenarios que contrato con el oro que poseía.

— Quería ver con mis propios ojos al hombre que piensa que puede arrebatarme a mi hermano y sí es tan valiente como para que siga intentándolo en mi presencia.

Pronuncio, el senador le miraba fijamente, sin mostrar temor alguno por él ni por su amenaza, probablemente se sabía inocente y pensaba que no podría herirlo de llegar el momento.

— Eres un joven perverso Minos, querer poseer a tu hermano, convertirlo en tu omega es un pecado en contra de los dioses.

A Minos no le importaba, los dioses no comandaban su existencia, él era libre de tomar sus decisiones y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar las mentiras de este senador, quien decía amaba a Radamanthys, que lo trataría con justicia y afecto, porque él era un hombre recto elegido por el pueblo, pero no por su pequeño hermano.

— Yo lo llamo amor.

Le interrumpió desenvainando su espada, admirando el miedo en el rostro del senador, quien retrocedió un solo paso.

— Hace unos años fuimos a ver a un senador elegido por el pueblo al igual que usted, él tenía un harem de omegas, el menor de ellos tenía la edad de mi hermano, no era tan hermoso como él, pero ya había sido domesticado, sus ojos muertos, hincado a los pies de esa repugnante criatura que intento lastimar a mi Radamanthys.

Minos guardo silencio recordando aquel día, como ese senador quiso violar a su hermano cuando comenzó su celo y como el menor, con su fuerza, su nobleza, logro matarlo antes de que pudiera mancillarlo.

— Mi pobre hermano menor, mi querido omega... mi Radamanthys... él estaba tan asustado, tan seguro que ese sería su destino que tuve que permanecer toda la noche a su lado para que pudiera dormir.

Minos recordaba ese momento, el terror en los ojos de Radamanthys, la forma en la cual se aferró a él, diciendo que tendría aquel destino, el miedo que sintió al creer que podía ser verdad, que cualquiera podría arrebatarlo de su lado, comprendiendo por primera vez lo que era el amor.

— En ese momento le jure que yo lo cuidaría de cualquier alfa que lo quisiera para él, que cortaría su garganta y me bañaría en su sangre antes de permitirles dañar la nobleza de mi dulce hermano menor... yo me prometí que sería su alfa para poder cuidarlo.

Sólo Minos llamaba dulce a Radamanthys, sólo el comprendía cuanto valía su pobre hermano menor, quien en ese momento estaba custodiado por sus soldados para que no lo lastimaran, tal vez en compañía de su padre, quien también lo creía una criatura perversa, no un alfa enamorado de su omega.

— Pero ahora tú quieres mancillarlo, porque es el hijo de mi padre, no porque lo desees, ni porque tu amor sea sincero como proclamas, sino porque necesitas formar parte de la nobleza de Creta y que mejor forma que casarte con el hijo menor del emperador, quien resulta ser un omega con sangre divina, así como tu alumno, uno que hasta unos pocos meses atrás tachabas de ser un idiota.

Radamanthys carecía de la paciencia necesaria para aprender lo que Graco quería mostrarle, pero no por eso lo pensaba un idiota, además, era hermoso a su manera, lo único que tenía que irse eran esas cejas, tal vez si las depilaba y le prohibía seguir practicando aquellas salvajes artes de guerra en los campos de entrenamiento, él sería mucho más parecido a un omega de lo que lo era en la actualidad.

— Pero a mí no me engañas, yo no soy un estúpido y no dejare que nadie toque a mi querido hermano menor.

Pronuncio de pronto realizando un movimiento rápido de su espada, cortando la cabeza del senador, la cual empezó a rodar manchando el suelo con su sangre, mojando a Minos, quien simplemente le dio la espalda para informarle a su padre su proeza, también advertirle lo que le pasaría a cualquiera que tratara de tocar a su pequeño hermano.

Ese hombre había sido el primero en tratar de arrebatarle a su preciado Radamanthys, a quien le dieron el título de emperador, tal vez creyendo que así no podría tenerlo a su lado, que solo eso le impediría convertirlo en su omega.

Poco después Asterión le obligo a casarse con Pasífae, una hermosa mujer cuya belleza era eclipsada por su vanidad, uno de los pecados que más odiaba, el que castigaba con más saña, porque la belleza exterior sólo era un espejismo que podía destruirse con demasiada facilidad.

Apenas se soportaban y ella odiaba con mucho más rencor a su pobre hermano menor, tal vez porque sabía que lo deseaba, que al estar con ella en quien pensaba era en él, quien al verla intento ser amable, pero esa bruja respondió de la forma en que lo hacía Pandora, humillándolo, burlándose de su estatus, sin comprender que él era mucho más valioso que ella.

Porque su hermano menor era un omega, una criatura creada para él, para su deleite y para hacerle compañía, a quien amaba por sobre todo, al que deseaba tanto que con cada día, su cordura iba perdiéndose un poco más, padeciendo una condena que amenazaba con destruirlo.

Minos desesperaba tanto por Radamanthys, por tenerlo entre sus brazos, por recuperar su amor y su confianza, por tenerlo a su lado en Creta o donde fuera que imploro piedad al otro dios de la trinidad de la tierra, el mar y el inframundo, esperando que Hades se compadeciera de su sufrimiento.

Una plegaria que su dios Hades escucho y respondió como se lo pedía, convirtiéndolo a cambio en el primer juez de las almas por toda la eternidad, juzgando criaturas repugnantes que cometían toda clase de pecados, algunos el incesto, pero no le importaba eso porque su amado hermano serviría bajo su mando, sería el segundo de los jueces del inframundo, de nuevo estarían juntos, podría reparar el daño que le hizo a su vínculo cuando lo traiciono.

Y lo habría logrado, habría obtenido su perdón si ese ángel de afrodita no le hubiera convencido de tomarlo como su alfa, ignorándolo a él, entregándose a esa criatura vida tras vida.

Aiacos pensaba que apenas en esa vida se atrevía a desear a su hermano, que ese vínculo era un tabú para obtener lo que deseaba, pero la verdad era que no, siempre lo deseo, pero el odio de Radamanthys, la decepción que aun sentía por su traición era aquello que le hacía mantenerse alejado.

Pero ya no lo soportaba más, necesitaba de su querido hermano a su lado, escuchar sus gemidos, percibir su aroma, su humedad rodeando su sexo, verle gemir en su cama, disfrutando de sus castigos, del dolor y el placer convirtiéndose en uno, para después procurarlo de caricias delicadas por ser un buen chico, por resistir sus juegos.

Sólo tenía que destruir a esa sucia arpía, liberando a su hermano de su promesa, para llevarlo a su habitación de donde no lo dejaría salir durante sus celos, procurando su bienestar así como manteniendo su honor intacto, Pandora tendría que mostrarle más respeto y mucho más agradecimiento, de lo contrario le causaría la misma deshonra que a Pasifae.

***55***

Algunos meses antes Sisyphus había solicitado a Sage una misión que lo alejara del santuario, necesitaba calmar su corazón y controlar sus sentimientos, su deseo creciente por su amigo, su compañero de armas Cid, quien siempre estaba a su lado, sonriéndole, entrenando, aun bebiendo.

Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a Susey, al comentario anónimo y a Loiceles, ustedes han hecho que valga la pena seguir escribiendo esta historia, que espero siga gustándoles tanto como a mi y si tienen tiempo, pues déjenme saber que opinan de ella, eso en verdad me anima a seguir escribiendo y posteando estas locuras.

Y posteo hoy este capítulo, porque el miércoles y el jueves tendré demasiado trabajo para poder subirlo.

Sobre las preguntas:

¿Quién es su villano favorito?

¿Quién es su pareja favorita?

¿De quién les gustaría leer el próximo capítulo especial?

Mil gracias.


	44. Chapter 44

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***55***

Algunos meses antes Sisyphus había solicitado a Sage una misión que lo alejara del santuario, necesitaba calmar su corazón y controlar sus sentimientos, su deseo creciente por su amigo, su compañero de armas Cid, quien siempre estaba a su lado, sonriéndole, entrenando, aun bebiendo.

Pocas eran las ocasiones en las cuales se mantenía en compañía de sus más antiguos amigos, dos de ellos eran omegas, uno tenía un compañero en Degel, el otro perseguía a la rosa y rechazaba el amor de Aspros.

A quien había visto desesperar por su amor durante tanto tiempo que ya no sabía que decirle para que le olvidara, ni él ni Hasgard, quienes tenían que apoyarlo, como sabían el santo de géminis lo haría con ellos.

Eran alfas, los tres, por lo cual siempre estaban juntos, como los dos omegas y Cid, quien suponía se trataba de otro de los hijos de la diosa Hera, pero nunca había presenciado uno de sus celos.

Eso era lo mejor, porque de hacerlo seguramente su amor por él, por su compañero de armas le haría abandonar sus deberes y su diosa lo necesitaba, pero cuando terminaran las guerras, si es que sobrevivía, o cuando su diosa presentara su cosmos, trataría de perseguir una relación con él sin importarle si era un omega, un alfa o un beta.

Esa noche regresaría al santuario y con él su penar, su deseo por estar al lado de Cid, el que cada día era más fuerte, el que le hacía sentir celos de su propio sobrino, quien con forme se acercaba a la madurez trataba de seducir al que pensaba era su compañero.

Dándole regalos, gentiles pruebas de su afecto, las que Cid rechazaba por el bien de su cordura, pero aun así, temía que pronto le solicitaría que dejara de hacerlo, por el bien de su amistad o cualquier clase de hermandad que tuvieran.

Sisyphus estaba sentado en la barra de una taberna, pero ya casi estaba amaneciendo por lo cual necesitaba ir a descansar unas horas antes de regresar al santuario, por lo cual subió, acostándose sobre las cobijas de su cama con la ropa puesta, cerrando los ojos casi en ese instante.

Durmiendo plácidamente minutos después, escuchando el cantar de los grillos, el ulular de las lechuzas y los búhos, pero un sonido extraño lo alerto, ese era el grito de un águila, un animal que no volaba en la oscuridad de la noche, el que hizo que se despertara inmediatamente.

Jadeando cuando vio un piso de mármol parecido al del santuario de Athena, haciendo que se preguntara que estaba haciendo en ese sitio, caminando unos cuantos pasos, para ver con sus propios ojos que no era el santuario de su diosa, sino un sitio como el que nunca antes había presenciado.

Cientos de templos colosales, jardines y fuentes eran lo que cubrían la tierra hasta donde podía ver, suponía que así debieron ser los jardines colgantes, las maravillas del pasado que ya no existían más que en libros de historia.

Pero aquello no era lo que llamo su atención, sino que en las plazoletas, en los patios, había cientos de soldados, hombres y mujeres practicando con varios otros, los que eran observados por criaturas extrañas, tal vez alucinaciones, algunos parecían ser semidioses o lo suponía, porque eran idénticos a lo que describían en los libros de su mitología.

Sisyphus no supo si eso era un sueño, pero comenzó a avanzar siguiendo el único camino disponible, como si los demás no pudiera verlos o ese sueño fueran recuerdos, algo que le había pasado a alguien más, los que simplemente transitaba como un mero actor de aquellos sucesos.

El arquero pudo ver que su ropa era la misma de la antigüedad, su armadura era dorada, la misma del pasado, la que resplandecía mucho más que en el presente, como si estuviera bañada de un poder mucho mayor que el de su diosa de la sabiduría.

De pronto se detuvo en lo que parecía ser una forja e ingreso con un paso lento, buscando algo, eso era dos gigantes, uno de ellos era casi un anciano si esa palabra podía describirlo, porque su cuerpo era tan fuerte como el de un toro, pocas eran las arrugas de su piel, exceptuando en su rostro, el cual seguía siendo masculino.

Cabello blanco se perdía con una barba del mismo color, pero no porque hubiera perdido su tonalidad, sino porque era de este color desde un principio, sus ojos eran casi blancos, con el resplandor de un relámpago iluminándolos.

Su ropa era sencilla, una túnica con bordados plateados, sus brazos estaban detrás de su espalda, sus ojos fijos en el otro gigante, un hombre rubio con rasgos fuertes, musculoso y distante, ojos amarillos, que cojeaba al andar, al mismo tiempo que casi la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por cientos de cortes que lo desfiguraban.

Vestía las ropas de un herrero, un mandil de piel, muñequeras, así como una toga sencilla con algunas cuantas manchas de tizne percudiendo su superficie.

Sisyphus de pronto se detuvo a lado del gigante de cabello blanco, al que no reconoció en un principio, el que le miro de pronto con una gran sonrisa, una expresión siniestra que le daba un mal presentimiento.

— Hijo mio, al fin te dignas a presentarte ante tu padre.

El arquero no respondió al ver que el dios herrero del Olimpo dejaba caer agua antinatural en lo que estuviera forjando, de la cual broto demasiado vapor que nublo su vista por momentos.

— Pero, ya que estas aquí, espero que no me decepciones.

El herrero del Olimpo tomo la espada por su mango inspeccionándola por algunos momentos, para después dársela a Zeus sin decir una sola palabra, retirándose poco después, cojeando, para seguir trabajando en su forja, creando sus maravillosas obras maestras, entre las cuales estaba un dragón.

— Espero que te guste, un regalo de un padre, para uno de sus hijos.

Sisyphus la recibió con gusto, encontrando hermosa aquella creación de los dioses, blandiéndola varias veces como si supiera como usarla, tal vez en aquella vida si lo hacía, supuso, guardando su regalo en su cinto.

— Duerme esta noche con ella, durante la mañana, tendrás una grata sorpresa.

No sabía a qué se refería con aquellas palabras, pero así lo hizo por algunos momentos, porque no pudo despegar sus ojos de su forma, esa arma era sin duda magnifica, le recordaba a su amigo, su peligrosa belleza, tan fría como el acero, tan hermosa como esa espada.

— Que más grata sorpresa que tú, aunque no eres lo que le pedí a mi padre, solo eres un arma después de todo.

Sisyphus volvió a tomar la espada para observarla a la luz de la luna, su filo era perfecto, la belleza del metal, su frialdad, era sin duda una obra de arte hecha por Hefesto, pero no respiraba, no era cálida y no le haría compañía por el resto de su vida, en la difícil tarea de proteger a la diosa de la sabiduría de cualquier clase de daño.

Un deber que realizaría con gusto, siempre y cuando su única petición pudiera cumplirse, aquella era tener a un ser que le acompañara hasta el fin de los días, hasta que las guerras terminaran, con el resurgimiento de Zeus.

Sisyphus acomodo su espada en la cama, envuelta en los lienzos en los cuales Hefesto se la dio a su padre y se dispuso a dormir, un extraño sueño dentro de otro sueño, que terminaría con él, sólo, en un sucio motel para regresar a su espléndida casa de sagitario, en donde solo le esperaba la inmensa soledad de su existencia.

No culpaba a su diosa por nada, pero a veces deseaba tener una menor responsabilidad o un compañero que pudiera brindarle su calor, un extraño sueño que jamás podría cumplirse.

Pero su despertar no fue como el que supuso, en vez de ver ese sucio cuarto o su espada a su lado, lo que encontró fue un hermoso joven de cabello negro recostado a su lado en donde debería estar su regalo, el cual estaba cubierto por unos lienzos de tela, los mismos que protegían a la espada, los que apenas cubrían un hermoso cuerpo que de otra forma estaría desnudo.

Sisyphus reconoció aquel rostro inmediatamente, aquella belleza que le robaba el aliento, ese era Cid, un ente de carne y hueso, respirando a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente como si siempre hubiera estado con él, como si ese fuera su destino.

El arquero rozo su hombro con las puntas de sus dedos, jadeando al sentir su calor, la suavidad de su piel, admirando su aroma natural, uno dulce, tan perfecto como la espada que en ese momento tenía cuerpo humano, una pacífica apariencia, cuyo corazón latía constante.

Unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos al ver tanta belleza, llevando su mano a la mejilla del hermoso hombre a su lado, quien seguía dormido, inconsciente, una respuesta a la única petición que le había hecho a su padre.

Sisyphus no supo la razón de su anhelo, pero al verle recostado a su lado, tan pacífico y tan hermoso tuvo que besarlo, despertándolo con el aliento de la vida, compartiendo un poco de su alma con ese acto tan sincero, delicado, diferente al de la creación pero con el mismo significado.

La espada al recibir su beso abrió los ojos para posarlos en los suyos, sonriendo poco después para besarlo de nuevo, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros, esperando sentir su calor.

El lienzo de tela descubrió entonces su belleza al caer al suelo y Sisyphus perdió el aliento, sintiendo que su corazón se detenía de pronto, sus ojos fijos en los lilas de aquella hermosa creación, aquel tesoro hecho solo para él.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Quiso saber, pero la espada hasta ese momento carecía de uno, por lo cual no pudo responder a su pregunta, escuchando como la puerta se abría y el mismo anciano ingresaba en su habitación para constatar que su esposa hubiera realizado su deber.

— ¿Esto es lo que deseabas mi querido muchacho?

Sisyphus asintió, el dios no había dicho su nombre aun, pero el arquero comenzaba a sospechar de quien se trataba, al mismo tiempo que cubría a su espada con su cuerpo, evitando que pudiera verle desnudo, sintiendo un dejo de celos, de posesividad al estar a su lado.

— Lo es, es todo lo que soñé que sería.

Su padre asintió, observando el paisaje por la ventana, en ese momento su tiempo estaba a punto de terminar, pero regresaría otro, por lo cual necesitaba de la ayuda de sus hijos, todos ellos, al menos a los que su esposa trataba de seducir con sus regalos, los hermosos omegas, un ente creado para ellos, el que tenía cada una de las características deseadas en un compañero, aun la necedad o la furia.

— Me alegra, porque tú, como uno de los hijos de Zeus mereces que tus sueños se cumplan.

Algunos deseaban un ser que siempre estuviera con ellos, otros que se les enfrentara en cada decisión, algunos un omega que les hiciera desear cuidarlos, algunos dulces, otros no, pero todos ellos creaciones para seducir a su linaje, basadas en este primer regalo.

El que su esposa usaría en su contra, debía admitir que ella era astuta, usar su primer deseo para pelear contra él, usando la belleza y el deseo a su favor, la lujuria que todos sus hijos heredaron de su padre, al menos, todos los hijos cuyo linaje se mezcló con su sangre.

— El está hecho para ti, es la representación de todos tus deseos hechos carne y sangre, una criatura que reencarnara contigo y te hará compañía, el único omega que no descansara jamás, porque tu papel nunca terminara mi querido muchacho, pero a cambio, esta belleza será tuya hasta el fin de los días, hermoso, ansioso por servirte, dispuesto a obedecer cualquiera de tus órdenes.

Sisyphus de pronto se dio cuenta que esa parte ya no era un sueño y que Zeus estaba hablándole en persona, para que actuara según sus instintos, estos le decían apoderarse de Cid, colmarlo de caricias, de mimos, cuidarlo como su tesoro al mismo tiempo que actuaban cada una de sus lujuriosas fantasías, conociendo muy bien que su espada no se le negaría en nada.

— Un tesoro tan magnifico que un dios de oscuro linaje, cuya creación fue un acto en mi contra, descendiente de la noche, de la muerte y del sueño, lo desea para sí, Oneiros, el que ha buscado a tu omega por tantas vidas como encarnaciones han tenido.

Sisyphus aún tenía a su espada en sus brazos, descansando en ellos con una mirada serena, dejándose acariciar por él, respondiendo a sus manos con un ligero estremecimiento.

— Pero el que haya logrado apoderarse de tu regalo es culpa tuya, porque has desperdiciado el poder que se te ha dado, permitiendo que tu espada ande libre, abandone tu cuidado, comportándote como un humano cualquiera, desperdiciando la oportunidad que te he concedido.

Sisyphus no entendió en un principio que era lo que le decía Zeus, quien sonriendo de medio lado, pensó que su otro hijo era mucho más fácil de manipular, él siempre había actuado como un digno representante de su linaje, en todo, menos esa libertad que le daba a su omega.

— ¿Estás hablando de Cid?

Pregunto de pronto, alejándose de su regalo, esperando que Zeus hablara con claridad, quien volteo molesto, era imposible que uno de sus hijos favoritos quisiera desperdiciar la oportunidad que le habían otorgado.

— Cid, Excálibur, Joyeuse, Tizona... ha tenido demasiados nombres, pero siempre es el mismo, como su amor hacia ti, su deseo absoluto por complacerte, por realizar cualquier hazaña que tú le pidas.

Sisyphus trago un poco de saliva, encontrando terribles las palabras de Zeus, quien decía que su amado Cid, su omega le obedecería en cada ocasión, que carecía de voluntad cuando se trataba de sus deseos, convirtiéndolo en un esclavo.

— El cual estas desperdiciando, ignorando su devoción para cumplir una tarea que no te evita tener un omega, permitiendo que esa sombra se lleve a tu amado, por lo cual, hijo mio, espero que recapacites, sino lo haces, algo que no debe nacer usara a tu amado como medio de entrada a este mundo.

Con aquellas palabras Sisyphus despertó, creyendo que solo se trataba de una pesadilla, regresando al santuario en donde atacaron a su diosa y tuvo que abandonar a su compañero para mantener a Sasha con vida.

***56***

Sylphid se encontraba hincado enfrente de su señor, quien parecía estar excesivamente preocupado, su armadura tenía varias fisuras y estaba seguro que aquellos moretones que tenía en el rostro eran obra de Minos.

Pero aun así no se atrevía a pronunciar ningún sonido por miedo a insultar a su señor, al omega que había tratado de ocultarlo por tantas vidas que nunca le estaría lo suficiente agradecido por ello.

—No puedo abandonar a Valentine, sin mi será destruido, por lo cual te pido esto como un favor personal para mi Sylphid, como lo puedes entender le debo demasiado a Bennu, pero no puedo pagar el gran favor que ha hecho en mi nombre, porque de hacerlo perderé a mi amado alfa.

Sylphid asintió, lo que le pedía no parecía ser demasiado difícil, buscar un collar, salir del inframundo para que Bennu, ese mocoso petulante no sufriera ningún daño, porque parecía que dentro de poco tendría su primer celo e intentaba recuperar el collar que él mantenía alrededor de su cuello, siempre protegido.

—Yo acompañare a Bennu si eso es lo que desea mi señor, no creo que su collar sea muy difícil de encontrar y aunque lo tuviera un hombre poderoso, no podrá evitar que nosotros dos lo recuperemos.

Radamanthys asintió, sirviéndose un poco de licor en un vaso, respirando hondo seguro que su alfa se encontraba en sus habitaciones y suponía que Minos lo que deseaba era matar a su compañero frente a sus ojos, demostrarle cuan débil era en realidad, sin comprender que su amor, el trato que recibía de su alfa era aquello que necesitaba en una pareja, no que le protegieran, porque él podía protegerse a sí mismo.

—Sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Fue su despedida, una que Sylphid acepto, retirándose para buscar al joven Bennu, quien se encontraba cerca de la sala del trono de Hades, aunque este ya no estuviera presente en el inframundo.

—Si quieres tu collar, debemos partir ahora mismo, Bennu.

El joven de cabello negro se molestó en un principio, seguramente le reconocía como uno de los subalternos de Radamanthys, pero esperaba que su señor fuera quien le brindara ayuda, no él.

—Recuperar un collar de las manos de un usurero o de quien sea que lo compro será una misión muy sencilla, por eso Radamanthys me mando a mí, porque seguramente comprenderás que no pondrá en peligro a Valentine, al menos no en estos cinco días que faltan para que su celo se termine.

Sylphid comprendiendo que Bennu no podía confiar en él, de pronto le mostró su collar, uno que tenía una extraña apariencia, un criatura alada envuelta en las sombras de su veneno o eso pensaba el basilisco, ya que nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiera soportar su única protección como un omega al servicio del inframundo.

—No corres peligro conmigo, Radamanthys no me hubiera mandado de otra forma.

Bennu al ver que se trataba de un omega asintió, era un joven impaciente que sentía que su collar había sufrido alguna clase de cambio, podía sentir algo al otro lado, una sensación extraña que nunca antes había notado, como si hubiera alguien esperando por el al otro lado del mundo.

—Hay que marcharnos, no quiero perder más tiempo.

Pronuncio, ignorándolo de otra forma, logrando que Sylphid frunciera el ceño, sin comprender como era que Radamanthys había decidido ayudarle a encontrar su collar, o en todo caso, para que le serviría buscarlo.

— ¿Porque?

Bennu no lo sabía del todo, sólo una fuerza que no podía explicar le pedía que buscara su collar de nacimiento, primero pensó que se trataba de la forma en que Radamanthys de Wyvern sería entregado al primer juez del inframundo, pensando que él pasaría por algo parecido de no tener su regalo en sus manos.

Pero después, hacia pocas horas ocurrió algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, como sí algo tirara de su collar, una fuerza poderosa pero pacifica, un cosmos, algo vivo y caliente, una entidad que le llamaba, que esperaba por él.

Una fuerza gentil al otro lado del lazo que le unía con su alfa, una sensación que no le gustaba, porque no sabía qué hacer con ella, con esa paz, creyendo que como cada ocasión que se atrevió a tener esperanza, se la arrebatarían de las manos.

—Yo salve a Radamanthys de ser domesticado, así que tú cumple con su promesa.

Así que eso había pasado, por eso Radamanthys estaba malherido, su mirada fija en el inframundo, esperando encontrar a Valentine en sus habitaciones, cuando su alfa estaba desesperado buscándolo fuera de su santuario.

—Porque ansias tener tu collar de regreso, Bennu, eso es lo que deseo saber, para que arriesgarte a buscarlo, es solo una roca.

Bennu se detuvo de pronto, dando la media vuelta, era un poco bajo, pero suponía que se trataba debido a que solo era un niño, seguramente no había pasado por su primer celo aun, tal vez era uno o dos años menor que él, quien ya había pasado por un celo y sabía que se podían controlar.

— ¡No es sólo una roca, es más importante que eso y lo quiero de vuelta!

Sylphid supuso que aquella era la mejor respuesta que iba a recibir de Bennu, así que intento seguir con su camino, salir del inframundo cuando su compañero de armas, lo sostuvo del brazo, o intento hacerlo.

— ¡No me toques!

Bennu arqueo una ceja pensando que lo había insultado, pero no era ese el caso, sino que su piel era venenosa, todo él era mortal, sólo Radamanthys había logrado resistir su veneno.

—Soy un basilisco y como la criatura de los mitos, yo soy venenoso, así que no deberías tocarme a menos que desees morir.

Kagaho retiro su mano, comprendiendo la razón por la cual Sylphid no creía necesario buscar su collar, el veneno lo mantenía seguro de cualquier amenaza.

—Eso te mantiene seguro, deberías estar contento.

Sylphid suponía que ese era el caso, pero que pasaba sí él deseaba tener un amante, un compañero, un alfa que pudiera resistir su veneno, cuando ese era el caso saber que nadie podía tocarte sin perecer te hacia realmente infeliz, el desesperaba a causa de su maldición, pero no se lo diría a ese mocoso petulante, no era justo.

—Pues tú no sabes nada, Bennu, no comprendes lo que es saber que tu compañero, si existe, morirá porque tú eres veneno y matas todo lo que tocas.

Bennu no dijo nada más, no estaba dispuesto a discutir cuál de los dos era más infeliz ni cuál de los dos estaba en lo correcto, él quería su collar de regreso y se lo arrebataría de las manos a cualquier alfa que lo tuviera en su cuello, cortando su cabeza.

El mundo era tal como lo recordaba se dijo, escuchando los pasos de Sylphid a sus espaldas, quien se preguntaba cómo se suponía que lograrían hallar ese collar, si Bennu tenía alguna idea de cómo realizaría semejante tarea.

—Yo vendí mi collar en un pueblo cerca de aquí, creo que se llamaba Rodorio.

Bennu lo recordaba bien, su hermano aún seguía con vida y él pensaba que habría tiempos mejores, que con ese dinero podrían aguantar el tiempo suficiente para que consiguiera otro trabajo, pero su hermano se mató antes.

—Supuse que podría recuperarlo y así será.

Sentencio, desplegando sus alas, escuchando que Sylphid hacia lo mismo, siguiéndolo en silencio, suponía que deseaba comprender porque vendería algo como eso, sin embargo, no se atrevió a realizar la pregunta que deseaba.

El basilisco también se sentía extraño, desde su primer celo sentía que debía salir del inframundo, encontrar algo o alguien, una energía extraña que le daba miedo, que asociaba de alguna forma con el rugido de un tigre, o tal vez, un ronroneo.

Volaron varias horas en completo silencio, aterrizando en el techo del campanario de una iglesia en donde podían ver todo el pueblo, los ojos de Bennu fijos en la casa de empeño, imaginándose a su dueño sentado detrás de su costoso aparador, contando sus monedas, la que gano gracias al sufrimiento de los demás, alfas, omegas y betas, que llevaban sus pocas pertenencias con su misma clase de esperanza, tener mejor suerte, para regresar por sus posesiones.

—Te puedo dar esta bolsa de monedas por el collar.

Era muy poco, había escuchado que un collar como el suyo valía mucho más, tal vez el doble de lo que le ofrecían, pero el hombre de lentes le observaba sin piedad, preguntándose si esa joya le pertenecía, la cual seguía inmaculada, como suponía que lo hacia su cuerpo.

—Pensé que podría darme más por ella, que valía más dinero.

Susurro, seguro que un omega mayor le había dicho que le habían pagado mucho más por el suyo, el cual ya estaba manchado, pero esa pregunta disfrazada solo hizo que ese hombre sonriera, dejando la cadena en la mesa, sobre el pañuelo en que lo presento.

—Lo hacen, es cierto.

En todo ese tiempo no había tocado su regalo por miedo a estropearlo, las personas que compraban esos tesoros no querrían uno manchado y pagarían mucho más, si el pequeño tesoro entre sus garras era acompañado por el omega.

—Si vienen acompañados del omega, este collar es de alguno de tus hermanos, de alguien que conoces.

Bennu retrocedió jadeando, logrando que el usurero sonriera mucho más, mirándole de pies cabeza como si se tratase de un objeto, una mirada torva que le hizo sentir miedo, no por primera vez en toda su vida.

—Te diré algo, te pagare el doble con una condición, si necesitas más, vendrás conmigo y yo te conseguiré un alfa.

El hombre de lentes dejo dos costales pequeños, del tamaño de un puño en su aparador y espero a que tomara una decisión, Bennu los sostuvo con rapidez, marchándose de prisa, corriendo, comprendiendo que deseaba ese sujeto de él, casi chocando contra un individuo demasiado alto, de cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Bennu aterrizo entonces enfrente de la casa de empeños, seguido de Sylphid, escuchando como varios de los pueblerinos susurraban a sus espaldas, sorprendidos de verlos, tal vez pensando que eran demonios salidos del mismo infierno.

—Vine por mi collar, viejo asqueroso.

Pronuncio entrando, observando como el hombre al que vendió su collar no parecía asustado, por el contrario, tenía otro collar en sus manos, tal vez lo reconocía o tal vez no.

—Lo vendí apenas saliste corriendo de mi tienda, sea lo que seas.

Esa respuesta logro que Bennu enfureciera, su furia estallara y atacara el hombre que se atrevió a comprar su collar, el que lo vendió como si fuera un trozo de basura, el que tenía otra joya en sus manos, esperando a que un omega desesperado aceptara ser vendido también.

— ¡Dime a quien!

Le ordeno, Sylphid cruzo sus brazos, ese mocoso era demasiado violento, pero estaba en su derecho de vengarse, se dijo admirando algunas de las piezas de aquella tienda de baratijas, escuchando los gritos, los golpes, la venganza del menor.

— ¡El santuario!

Aquel grito llamo la atención de Sylphid, quien suponía que ese santuario era el de Athena, Bennu al ver que ya estaba dispuesto a responder sus preguntas, espero que le dijera todo lo que sabía.

—Un hombre del santuario lo compro, uno de sus santos, yo no quería venderlo pero me obligo a eso.

Bennu estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo podría saber que no le mentía, cuando ese individuo, acuclillado a sus pies, busco una libreta con varios nombres en ella, algunos estaban tachados, otros no, uno de ellos parecía haber sido escrito recientemente.

—Sus collares no valen nada sin el omega al que están atados, yo quería que regresaras, ya tenías un alfa esperándote, pero ese bastardo me obligo a vender tu collar, decía que no estaba en buenas manos, como si las suyas fueran mejores, como si en verdad fueran santos.

Sylphid maldijo en voz alta, era imposible recuperar el collar de Bennu, quien de pronto encajo su brazo en el pecho del usurero, alejándose de su cuerpo inerte, tomando una decisión precipitada, debía ir al santuario.

—Debemos regresar al inframundo, ya no hay nada que hacer.

Bennu negó aquello, no se marcharía sin su collar e intento salir de la casa de empeño para tratar de buscar la forma de ingresar en el santuario, seguido de Sylphid, quien esta vez sujeto su brazo esperando que no estuviera tan desesperado como para intentar burlar la vigilancia de los santos de la diosa Athena cuando solo eran dos de ellos y Hades aún no había reencarnado.

— ¡Acaso estás loco!

***57***

— ¡No es verdad!

Pronuncio de pronto sintiendo un peso en la boca de su estómago, era imposible que Albafica se hubiera marchado, él jamás le abandonaría a su suerte, tampoco era un traidor, él era un buen hombre, mucho mejor que su alfa impuesto.

— ¡Tú le has hecho algo!

Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a Susey, moridakay, Loiceles, Ashir, Letheb y Krona, también Clau, ustedes han hecho que valga la pena seguir escribiendo esta historia, que espero siga gustándoles tanto como a mí y si tienen tiempo, pues déjenme saber que opinan de ella, eso en verdad me anima a seguir escribiendo y posteando estas locuras.

Sobre las preguntas:

¿Quién es su villano favorito?

¿Quién es su pareja favorita?

¿De quién les gustaría leer el próximo capítulo especial?

Mil gracias.


	45. Chapter 45

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***57***

— ¡No es verdad!

Pronuncio de pronto sintiendo un peso en la boca de su estómago, era imposible que Albafica se hubiera marchado, él jamás le abandonaría a su suerte, tampoco era un traidor, él era un buen hombre, mucho mejor que su alfa impuesto.

— ¡Tú le has hecho algo!

Sus ojos se posaron en Shion, quien parecía tranquilo pero sólo en apariencia, ya que por dentro estaba desesperado por escuchar cualquier clase de información proveniente de Manigoldo, quien fijo su vista en él señalándolo con su dedo índice.

— ¡Lo sé!

No le importaba que lo consideraran un demente, ya lo hacían de todas formas, sólo un omega caprichudo que no aceptaba a su alfa, cuando su dulce rosa lo necesitaba a su lado, Shion le deseaba con él y seguramente, intento lastimar a su alfa, poseerlo como Aspros hizo con él utilizando la disminución del veneno de su sangre durante sus celos.

— Manigoldo, el campo de rosas es muy importante, debemos saber que ocurre en la mente de Albafica, porque ese omega enloquecido ha decidido abandonarnos.

Hakurei estaba tan seguro, hablando de asuntos que no le incumbían y mucho menos entendía, él, un alfa que nunca tuvo un omega esperaba que las uniones con ellos fueran forzadas, sin comprender el verdadero significado del regalo de la diosa pavorreal.

— ¡No es un omega enloquecido!

Tuvo que gritar para que lo escucharan, azotando sus manos delante de la mesa con furia, apretando los dientes, gruñendo sin importarle que de pronto esa mesa vieja se quebraba debajo de sus manos.

— ¡Es un alfa!

Hakurei seguía impávido, mirándolo fijamente con algo parecido a la piedad, como si el que estuviera enfermo fuera él, como si estuviera roto y no comprendiera la realidad, como si estuviera lleno de rencor contra los alfa, denigrando cualquiera de sus palabras a una mentira, culpándolo a él de ser un mal omega cuando ese alfa enloquecido era quien deseaba hacerle daño.

— ¡Mi alfa!

Quien le había hecho daño, su labio inferior estaba sangrando de nuevo y le dolían las costillas, Shion quiso dar un paso en su dirección pero Hakurei se lo evito con uno de sus brazos, deseaba escuchar que tenía Manigoldo que decirles.

— ¡Shion debió haberle hecho algo!

Volvió a pronunciar, notando una herida en la mejilla de Shion, la forma en que le miraba como si él fuera el causante de su dolor, solo porque Albafica lo amaba a él, pero no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo más, sí su alfa estaba perdido era porque ese bastardo le había hecho daño, como Aspros lo violo la noche anterior, géminis, quien ahora era su alfa y pronto lo declararía su omega.

— ¡Como Aspros me violo, el debió lastimar a mi alfa!

Pronuncio con su voz quebrada, imaginándose a su rosa en su lugar, su amado alfa que apenas podía tocarle unos cuantos días al año y ahora debía soportar la odiosa lujuria que podía ver en la mirada de Shion, que siempre estaba presente cuando trataba de interrumpirlos, seguro que ese collar era el de su rosa, que sería su omega sólo porque así lo deseaba.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Lo peor de todo era que Hakurei al escuchar esas palabras las negó con un movimiento de la cabeza, acaso no escucho el enfrentamiento, acaso no veía la destrucción de aquella habitación, los moretones y cortadas en su rostro, en sus muñecas, marcas que estaba seguro que no debían existir en una noche perfecta con el alfa decidido por la diosa pavorreal.

— ¿Porque es tan ciego?

Le pregunto de pronto sosteniéndolo de la ropa para elevarlo, acercando su rostro al suyo, notando la molestia de Hakurei, la forma en que sostenía sus muñecas como si estuviera decepcionado de su actitud, como si debiera estar agradecido por haber sido sometido por Aspros.

— ¿Porque no escucha a nadie más que a ese bastardo traicionero?

Hakurei apretó las muñecas de Manigoldo para obligarlo a soltarlo, al mismo tiempo que Aspros lo sostenía por la espalda, sus brazos a sus costados, alejándolo del anciano que retrocedía dándole la espalda, como si se tratase de una pobre criatura confundida, no un guerrero, mucho menos un omega desesperado por el amor de su vida.

— Esperaba que supieras a donde podría haber ido, si ha traicionado al santuario, la pena deberá cumplirse.

Manigoldo volvió a soltarse e intento golpear a Hakurei, pero Aspros de nuevo lo sostuvo de los brazos, apartándolo del anciano que arqueo una ceja, decepcionado por su eminente locura, preguntándose porque su querido hermano llego a considerar esa brutalidad refrescante.

— ¡No!

Su grito fue tan desgarrador que Aspros casi lo suelta, pero en vez de eso Manigoldo cayó al suelo, dispuesto a implorar por la vida de su rosa, eso debía ser un error, su amado no era un traidor, no lo dejaría atrás, le había prometido que jamás permitiría que Aspros le hiciera daño.

— ¡No pueden matarlo!

El tampoco lo dejaría solo, sin importar lo que pasara, eso se prometieron y las promesas entre compañeros debían cumplirse, de pronto una furia incontrolable nublo sus sentidos, apretando los dientes convocando su cosmos para atacar a ese anciano, a su alumno, a quienes querían robarle su paraíso.

— ¡No lo permitiré!

Grito a punto de levantarse pero Aspros lo ataco, derribándolo al suelo después de que chocara contra una pared, logrando que perdiera el sentido, acercándose entonces a Hakurei, esperando que pudiera perdonar a su omega, no era su culpa que justificara las acciones de un traidor y de un mentiroso.

— Perdónelo maestro Hakurei, Manigoldo ha sido manipulado por Albafica, no es su culpa.

Susurro, Hakurei asintió respirando hondo, desde la pérdida de su hermano el anciano maestro había envejecido más de la cuenta, se veía cansado, agobiado, como si no pudiera mantenerse en pie, una imagen muy extraña en el poderoso alfa.

— Quien debe perdonarlo eres tú, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a esa clase de ataques, mi hermano los tuvo, pero se curan con el tiempo...

Susurro, recordando la forma en que se comportaba con Itia, ese pobre Alfa que sufrió demasiado en manos de su hermano, quien lo amaba con sinceridad, pero jamás pudo ser correspondido, no porque no fuera su alfa sino porque su hermano odiaba su condición, un odio infundado que le heredo a su pobre alumno descarriado.

— Shion, lo mejor es que comiences a buscar a Albafica, si crees que no hay remedio, en ese caso... ya sabes que hacer.

Shion asintió, con gusto cazaría a Albafica para regresarlo al santuario y cuando diera con él usaría la técnica que aprendió de la biblioteca del patriarca, el Satán Imperial, para que su amada rosa le entregara su collar y dijera lo que debía, que no era el alfa de Manigoldo, que todo eso fue un ardid, que ese cangrejo estaba loco, era uno de esos omegas que no aceptaban a sus alfas, creía que le llamaban Omegas Histéricos los hombres de ciencia fuera del santuario.

— Yo sé que Albafica entrara en razón maestro, no debe perder las esperanzas en él, la soledad ha sido demasiado dura para él.

Pronuncio con delicadeza, esperando que su maestro quisiera escucharlo, Albafica no tenía la culpa de su error, sino Manigoldo al convencerlo de ser un alfa, de actuar como uno cuando su belleza era única en cualquier parte del mundo, él era más hermoso que la diosa del amor.

— Tanto como lo ha sido para Manigoldo, el creer que puede cambiar su fisonomía a voluntad.

Susurro Shion, mirando al santo de Géminis, quien cargo a Manigoldo para depositarlo en la cama matrimonial que se veía había sido utilizada la noche anterior, Hakurei se levantó con algo de dificultad, suspirando con decepción, esperaba que de alguna forma ese cangrejo comprendiera su lugar una vez que sintiera el lazo que le unía a su alfa regenerarse, ya que decían, algunas veces estos terminaban quebrándose cuando los compañeros pasaban demasiado tiempo separados.

— Pero usted lo ha dicho, los omegas nacieron para que nosotros los guiemos, para que los cuidemos y nazca nuestra descendencia.

Shion era un joven tan idealista se dijo en silencio, preguntándose porque parecía que Manigoldo le odiaba, acusarlo de lastimar a su hermoso omega que no podía ser un alfa, a él de entregarlo a un alfa que lo lastimaría, de provocar su violación, él que lo conocía desde que era un pequeño, que bien podría ser algo parecido a su tío, ya que Sage lo tomo como si fuera su hijo, convirtiendo a su alumno en su primo, las personas más cercanas a ese testarudo cangrejo, quienes solo se preocupaban por su bienestar y permitir que se uniera a su alfa verdadero.

— Albafica tendrá otra oportunidad, necesitamos el campo de rosas...

Respondió Hakurei, pero de no recibir esa oportunidad, en ese caso debían matarlo y esa opción era una maldición, dejando el santuario indefenso, por lo cual confiaba en Shion para hacerle comprender la verdad, su destino, el amor que su alumno le tenía, que era mucho más puro que el de cualquier otra persona.

— También debo decirte que serás nombrado como el patriarca, que el honor de guiar al santuario es tuyo y tu podrás lograr que tanto los alfas como los omegas, te escuchen, en especial si tienes a Manigoldo de tu lado.

Le informo a Aspros con una gran sonrisa, esperando que esa noticia animara el adolorido corazón del pobre muchacho, que aun escuchaba las mentiras de Manigoldo, sus crueles mentiras llenas de rencor incomprensible.

— Es un honor, anciano maestro, no sé cómo agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

Aspros fingió estar sorprendido, casi como si no hubiera escuchado aquellas palabras, cerrando los ojos para después abrirlos, asintiendo con una gran sonrisa, mirándolo fijamente, comprendiendo que por fin su sueño se había vuelto realidad.

— Me ha dado el honor de ser patriarca y a mi compañero.

Eso era cierto, le había dado la túnica y a su conejito, cuyo collar mostraría en su nombramiento, cuando anunciara que Manigoldo era su compañero, una prueba de que ese hombre debía ser suyo, los dioses así lo deseaban.

— Aunque sigue diciéndose el omega de Albafica.

Se quejó Hakurei, negando aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, esperando que de alguna forma con el tiempo la locura de Manigoldo pudiera curarse, aunque comenzaba a creer que nunca pasaría eso, jamás podría ser libre de su confusión.

— Pero yo tengo su collar, véalo, Manigoldo ya no podrá seguir mintiendo.

Pronuncio de pronto enseñándole un collar de color azul, una hermosa perla que Hakurei admiro por algunos cuantos segundos, asintiendo, cerrando los dedos de Aspros sobre la preciada perla, esperando que con eso Manigoldo pudiera comprender el amor de su alfa.

— Es tan triste cuando los omegas pierden la razón, pero sé que tendrás la paciencia para protegerlo y tarde o temprano, el aceptara tu amor, eso siempre pasa.

Quiso animar al joven santo de géminis, quien asintió, colgando esa perla en su cuello como quien posee un trofeo, esperando que Manigoldo aceptara su amor, al menos, que aceptara que su rosa era un cobarde, que él se encargaría de su futuro de ahora en adelante, que lo amaría y protegería por el resto de sus vidas.

— Al menos no terminaras como Itia, el pobre alfa de mi hermano, él desespero hasta perder la razón y yo le ayude a eso, pero al menos, ya estoy limpiando un poco mis culpas.

— Jamás podre agradecerle lo suficiente, usted sabe que mi amor por Manigoldo es real, que yo soy su alfa y que siempre lo mantendré seguro.

Le juro con la sinceridad con la cual pedía la mano de Manigoldo a Sage, el que ya no estaba para interferir en la felicidad de los alfas, dejando a su hermano para realizar los sacrificios necesarios, para tomar la mejor decisión para todos los omegas, en especial su conejito.

— Me alegra escuchar eso Aspros, ya que tendrás mucho trabajo por delante.

Le advirtió con una sonrisa, esperando que géminis demostrara lo mucho que amaba a su cangrejo, dándole la paciencia que necesitaba para que Manigoldo comprendiera su amor, esperando que para dentro de dos primaveras el milagro de la concepción se realizara, ese celo se había perdido por culpa de su hermano.

— Manigoldo lo vale, él es un tesoro magnifico.

Susurro Aspros, mirando a su conejito con una sonrisa, seguro que dentro de poco cuando sus gemelos deambularan por el santuario, su amado comprendería que su amor era real o que al menos, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir.

— Shion, busca a Albafica y regrésalo al santuario, pero no pongas en peligro tu vida, no quiero perder más santos dorados.

Le ordeno Hakurei, confiando en su alumno, dándole la espalda para salir de aquella habitación hablando para sí, parecía demasiado distraído, una actitud impropia en el sabio alfa.

— Primero Sisyphus, ahora Cid, Regulus se ha marchado para buscar a su tío.

Comenzó a enumerar a los santos que habían perdido, deteniéndose en la puerta al ver que Shion no lo seguía, quien asintió apesadumbrado, preguntándose quien pudo ayudarle a su rosa a salir del santuario, quien hubiera hecho eso lo pagaría con su vida.

— Espero que Dohko de con él.

Susurro de pronto Shion, seguro que su amigo haría lo correcto, no era un sucio traidor se dijo, observando a Manigoldo con una amplia sonrisa, por fin le había apartado del camino de su rosa, entregado en los seguros brazos de Aspros.

— Y esos dos, Degel y Kardia, mi hermano los envió a una misión de la que no me dijo nada...

Se quejó Hakurei, suspirando, indicándole a Shion que le siguiera, sabía que Aspros y Manigoldo tenían mucho de qué hablar.

— Lo mejor es que los dejemos solos.

Comento de pronto, esperando que Shion comprendiera que no era correcto importunar a una pareja recién formada, ellos debían conocerse, hablar de su futuro, de los arreglos que debían realizarse para su nueva vida.

— Cuando Manigoldo despierte tendrán mucho de qué hablar.

Pronuncio, tomando a Shion del brazo, quien asintió sin moverse, tenía que preguntarle algo a su nuevo aliado, quien esperaba que le dejaran solo con su omega.

— Por supuesto maestro, pero necesito preguntarle algo al nuevo patriarca.

Cuando dijo eso Hakurei simplemente se marchó, dejándolos a solas, Shion cerró la puerta con delicadeza, esperando escuchar algunas buenas noticias.

— Sólo no te demores demasiado, ellos deben arreglar sus diferencias.

***58***

Degel cerró los ojos para concentrarse en su vínculo, sonriendo cuando sintió la energía vital de su omega, no sabía en donde esta con exactitud, pero su cosmos le decía que estaba a salvo, que ese bastardo no había logrado lastimarlo.

Haciendo que respirara hondo, aliviado, diciéndose que le haría pagar a ese guerrero de hielo el siquiera pensar en lastimar a su omega, quien era lo más valioso de su vida, el tesoro de su mundo, su cordura y su corazón.

Su armadura era negra, demasiado extraña, como si tuviera un poder nuevo, diferente al de la que portaba antes, casi como si se tratase de un recién nacido, algo que apenas abría los ojos para poder ver el mundo con ayuda de su cuerpo.

Degel supuso que esa armadura tenía un extraño inicio, ayudándole a buscar a su omega a cambio de que en un futuro cercano asesinara con sus propias manos a un hombre llamado Minos.

El único que conocía era el de las leyendas, el del inframundo, un personaje sádico que había sobrevivido a la mitología, poco sabía que se trataba de un hombre de carne y hueso, el primer juez del inframundo, una persona que había prometido destruir.

El santo de Cristal comenzó a moverse con rapidez, no sabía dónde buscar a su omega, pero si sabía que uno de los oráculos podría enseñarle que camino debía seguir, hacia donde dirigirse para encontrar a su amado escorpión.

Cuyo destino era incierto, pero por el momento sabía que estaba sano y salvo, de momento sentía pena por ese pobre idiota que intentaba hacerlo suyo en contra de la voluntad de su compañero.

Quien seguramente le haría pagar muy caro su insolencia con su cosmos, con su aguja escarlata, pero sobre todo, cuando diera con él haría que deseara haber muerto o posado sus ojos en otro omega que no fuera el suyo, no, eso era incorrecto, ningún omega se merecía ser sometido por cualquiera, ni su propio alfa.

Kardia era fuego puro, no era nada fácil tratar con él y eso le gustaba, cuando estaba de buen humor casi podía considerarlo dulce, pero si se molestaba con él tenía un infierno que pagar.

De alguna manera, su apresurada decisión fue perdonada con demasiada facilidad, tal vez porque el celo estaba demasiado próximo, acababa de terminar hacia muy poco tiempo y eso hacía que su escorpión ignorara todas sus fallas como Alfa para poder yacer a su lado.

Aunque Kardia siempre se quejaba de que era un pervertido, su escorpión era casi tan malo como él, porque le gustaba jugar a ser otras personas, actuar historias e imaginarse escenas por demás interesantes.

En alguna ocasión le toco actuar en el papel de un espectro de Hades que regresaba al buen camino con ayuda de su escorpión.

Suponía que debía estar muerto de miedo, furioso, ansioso por estar de regreso con Kardia, pero por alguna razón no creía que ese hombre fuera capaz de lastimar a su cura, porque bien sabía que sólo el amor de un omega era capaz de derretir el corazón congelado de un guerrero de hielo.

Krest se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, su omega era su cura y él siempre lo amaría, pero si sus sentimientos no eran encendidos por esa criatura perfecta, en ese caso debía dejarla ir, porque no importaba cuanto se esforzara, no le amaría como deseaba.

Aun recordaba esa conversación, tal vez era la primera vez que Kardia lo ataco, aún tenía la sangre fresca de su herida en su ropa, sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, el lloraba al sentirse rechazado por quien pensó era su omega.

Sage se lo había encargado y su belleza era sublime, su fuerza, la furia con la cual trataba de alejarlo, como si le tuviera miedo al vínculo que los dos sentían se creó mucho antes de verse siquiera.

Krest de pronto se sentó a su lado para revisar sus heridas, notando con sorpresa que estaba llorando, nunca antes lo había visto hacerlo y en vez de preocuparse por él, sonrió, llevando una mano a su hombro.

— ¿Estas llorando?

Le pregunto con esa sonrisa en los labios, como si comprendiera algo que el no, Degel asintió tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas, pero Krest no parecía conmovido por ello, ni molesto, seguro que su herida no era tan temible como parecía, sino por el contrario, al verle llorar supuso que su alumno se sentía rechazado por quien anuncio era su omega.

— Kardia no me quiere cerca, de seguro me odia.

Krest se rio al escucharlo, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho mirándolo de reojo al notar su molestia, como el llanto pasaba a un exquisito color rosado con el cual podría divertirse bastante.

— No te odia, sólo fuiste demasiado aventurado al decirle que eran compañeros y que siempre estarían juntos, de seguro lo asustaste con esa posesividad.

Degel al escuchar esas palabras asintió, tal vez era eso, no debió presionar a su amado Kardia tan pronto, después de todo, ni siquiera habían pasado algunos meses desde su repentino anuncio, sabía que se trataba de su alfa, pero tal vez su escorpión venenoso aun no comprendía que se trataba de su omega.

— Pero yo lo quiero.

Le informo a su maestro, quien aún seguía demasiado divertido por aquella muestra repentina de amor por el joven escorpión, quien seguramente como un joven omega había aprendido desde muy pequeño a temerle a los alfas, pero cuando Sage hablara con ellos y les explicara lo que tenían que saber, seguramente ya no estaría tan molesto con su joven pupilo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que lo quieres?

Aquella pregunta era extraña, pero muy fácil de responder para Degel, quien sonrojándose aún mas no supo que decirle a su maestro en un principio, el que parecía encontrar divertido ese momentáneo rechazo.

— Porque mi corazón late cuando lo veo, porque siento cuando estoy a su lado, me siento feliz, o triste, o molesto, pero siento... y eso no era así antes de conocerle.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para Krest, quien sabía muy bien de la maldición, la conocía y por un momento estuvo a punto de perder la razón sino le hubiera conocido, su omega, una criatura hermosa con la que vivió poco tiempo.

— En ese caso, porque no tratas de acercarte a el de una forma mucho más sutil, no como si fueras un hombre de las cavernas y quisieras secuestrarlo, no sé, golpearlo en la cabeza para llevártelo en tu hombro a un lugar seguro.

Degel se sonrojo mucho más porque de momento así se sentía, como si tuviera que llevarse a Kardia consigo para que su hermoso escorpión le hiciera caso.

— Eso no les gusta, he conocido pocos omegas que aprecian esa actitud, además, tú no eres así Degel, tu eres un buen muchacho que seguramente sabes cómo tratar a un regalo de los dioses, a tu propio corazón.

Su corazón, eso era lo que Kardia era para él, su corazón, aquello que le hacía sentir como los demás, que le había salvado de la indiferencia, de la maldición que se cernía sobre ellos, de una forma en la cual siempre le estaría agradecido.

— ¿Mi corazón?

Krest siempre había encontrado sus intentos por seducir a su compañero de armas demasiado divertidos, hasta que lo lastimo aquella ocasión que le prohibieron verle, en ese momento su maestro estaba dispuesto a mandar a su escorpión lejos para que ya no le hiciera daño.

Lo recordaba bien porque tuvo que suplicarle que no lo apartara de su lado, que solo era una muestra del fuego interno de su escorpión, que no debía estar molesto con él por eso, porque él no lo estaba.

— No puedo permitir que siga lastimándote, Degel, lo siento mucho.

Degel negó aquello, no quería aceptarlo, era injusto que le apartaran a su omega, porque en ese momento Manigoldo podría seducirlo, ese aspirante a cangrejo que nunca cerraba su gran boca.

— No puede hacer eso, yo sé que él va a reconocerme, que algún día se dará cuenta que somos compañeros, pero si lo separa de mí, nunca lo hará, se marchara con ese cangrejo y yo seré condenado a no sentir de nuevo.

Krest arqueo una ceja, suponiendo que ese cangrejo era Manigoldo, el tercer omega aspirante a santo dorado cuyo posible compañero era la rosa del jardín de Athena, ya que pensaba, el hijo de Lugonis no era un omega, la forma en que peleaba por ese collar, diciendo que las rosas se lo habían regalado, se mantenía a su lado pero sin perturbarlo, mirándolo de lejos, ansioso por ser reconocido, era la manera de un alfa de mantener el vínculo vivo.

Un lazo que a veces lograba romperse, destruyendo la cordura de uno de los lados, el más débil de los dos, así que suspirando, diciéndose que Degel comprendería lo peligroso que era Kardia, se marchó.

— Si no te reconoce Degel, tal vez no es tu compañero y tú solo te esfuerzas por sentir, eso ya ha pasado antes, tu creas esa ilusión, tratando de sobrevivir, volver a ser humano cuando los dioses no quieren que sea así.

Pero su maestro estaba en un error, su escorpión si pudo reconocerlo, si lo amaba y la forma en que logro que escuchara sus palabras fue a través de sus cartas, las que guardaba como un tesoro que presumía con Cid, pero en especial con Manigoldo, creyendo que su alfa, el santo de Géminis no era un poeta como él, que no lo amaba tanto.

Era gracioso que su alfa no fuera Aspros, sino Albafica, quien pasaba por lo mismo que él, sufría en silencio admirando a su compañero de lejos, mirándolo de reojo, esperando ser reconocido, pero sin atreverse a decir nada por miedo a ser rechazado.

Su maestro regreso a media noche para ver que tanto habían curado sus heridas, para encontrar a Kardia recostado a su lado, aferrado a sus cobijas, su rostro escondido en su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente.

Una imagen que le sorprendió demasiado, tanto que por poco pronuncia un sonido, diciéndole a Kardia que su compañero de entrenamiento estaba malherido por su culpa, que debía dejarlo descansar.

— Me ha reconocido.

Le anuncio a su maestro de pronto, acariciando el cabello de Kardia, quien se removió entre sus brazos, aferrándose a sus ropas, con una expresión serena, seguro en sus brazos.

— Por fin ha descubierto que yo soy su admirador secreto y me ama, sabe que soy su alfa, que debemos estar juntos.

Krest sonrió, era una imagen que pensó jamás volvería a presenciar, el amor de dos jóvenes como ellos, uno un santo de cristal como lo fue él, el otro un escorpión, ambos signos actuaban como si estuvieran conectados por los hilos del destino.

— El realmente lo siente, me lo dijo, me pidió perdón por ser tan cruel conmigo.

Le informo recorriendo los risos azules del cabello de su escorpión, notando que su maestro buscaba una cobija para poder cubrirlos con ella, respirando hondo, puesto que había solicitado que Kardia fuera con otro maestro para mantener seguro a Degel, sin embargo, el joven patriarca, aunque ya no tanto físicamente, se negó a eso.

— Se lo pedí a Sage, pero me dijo que no, que tu debías ser quien le solicitara el traslado de Kardia, si lo hacías, en ese caso buscaría un maestro que pudiera terminar con su entrenamiento, pero que antes de eso, no lo hará.

Sage siempre velaba por la seguridad de sus aspirantes, de sus santos y de cada uno de los habitantes del santuario, de los alfas, de los omegas, aun de los betas, era un hombre justo, que noto su vínculo mucho antes que su escorpión.

Quien le dijo que debía encontrar una forma de acercarse a él sin asustarlo, ya que al no recibir ningún consejo de su maestro, supuso que un omega como lo era Sage, que había vivido demasiado tiempo y conocido mucho más aun, sabría que decirle.

Por lo cual fue a verlo, hincándose frente a él, para explicarle su dolor, su temor a no ser correspondido.

Sage al principio no le dijo nada, solo le observo preguntándose si acaso había escuchado bien, para después sonreírle, esperando que quisiera escuchar su consejo.

— ¿Kardia sabe que es tu omega?

Le pregunto mirándolo fijamente, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Degel negó esa pregunta, Kardia no lo sabía, pero deseaba demostrárselo de alguna manera.

—Ya veo.

Sage se rasco la barbilla en ese momento, logrando que comenzara a inquietarse, pensando que tal vez le diría que se alejara de su omega, que no estaba hecho para él o que los omegas debían ser puros como la diosa de la sabiduría.

— ¿Qué harías de estar equivocado? ¿Si Kardia resultara no ser tu compañero?

Aquella pregunta era muy dolorosa para él, haciéndole dudar de la pureza de sus sentimientos, pero aun así, lo mejor era responder con la verdad.

— Lo dejaría libre y lo mantendría seguro con mi cosmos, aceptando su amor por alguien más, aunque él no me ame o yo no sea su compañero, no quiero que sufra.

Sage sonrió al escucharle decir aquellas palabras, aparentemente tomando una decisión, llamándolo para que se acercara un poco más.

— ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

Le pregunto con amabilidad, esperando escuchar su respuesta.

— Sí, sólo una vez, pero no me escucho y no quiere escucharme, dice que no necesita un alfa, que no me quiere cerca.

Degel al ver que Sage asentía sin decir demasiado se mordió el labio, ansioso, pensando que no había nada que hacer con su caso.

— No sé qué decirle para que me escuche, como hacerle ver que yo lo amo.

Sage encontraba aquella noción divertida, eran demasiado pequeños para saber cualquier cosa del amor, aun así, Degel había solicitado su ayuda, por lo cual, debía dársela, no deseaba que se convirtiera en alguien parecido a Itia, que si el escorpión no era su compañero, comenzara a cazarlo como si se tratase de un animal, un acto que no consentiría.

— Dale su espacio, permite que él vaya a ti si es que te desea, sólo así sabrás si es tu omega o tú te has creado esa ilusión.

Degel asintió, pero aun así deseaba decirle cuanto lo amaba, lo que significaba para él, por lo cual, su respuesta no le ayudaba del todo.

— Tal vez lo mejor sea que le digas lo que sientes de otra forma, no de forma directa, sino algo más sutil... yo sé que tú encontraras algo, eres muy inteligente, todo un prodigio y se que si eres su alfa, encontraras la forma de llegar a él, si es que es tu omega, pero si te rechaza debes aceptar que no está hecho para ti, que no son uno.

Degel de pronto pensó en escribirle lo que sentía, de esa forma podría saber si lo aceptaba o no, si acaso le gustaban sus palabras o las encontraba ridículas, si no lo aceptaba le dejaría sólo, pero si lograba capturar su corazón de aquella forma, en ese caso sería el alfa más afortunado de toda la historia.

— Déjame saber si has logrado tu objetivo, ya que de ser así, si llegan a reconocerse, con gusto les daré mi bendición para que puedan estar juntos, pero recuerda, si Kardia no te ama, deberás dejarlo libre.

Pero su escorpión se enamoró de sus cartas, de sus palabras de amor, correspondiendo de una forma en la cual ni siquiera se atrevió a soñar en su juventud, su hermoso Kardia, su perfecto compañero.

— Quien quiera que seas, no dejare que lastimes a mi Kardia y estoy seguro, que él tampoco...

***59***

Minos salió del baño con pereza dejando que las gotas de agua delinearan sus músculos, emergiendo de su pequeña alberca para ingresar en otra habitación, no su sala de juegos en donde aquellos efebos que se le parecían tanto a su hermano en su juventud lo desengañaban con sus lloriqueos, con su patética actitud sumisa, él no deseaba un amante dócil, quería una fiera que le diera el placer que tanto buscaba en todos sus amantes.

Hola, me he tardado mucho en postear cualquier cosa, primero con los errores de Amor Yaoi, después mi computadora se hecho a perder, pero tengo todo respaldado en mi correo, muchísimas gracias a YUE, MORIDAKAY, LETHEB, YUKU ICHIHARA, PRINCESSICE. SUSEY y a LOISCESLES.

Veo que les llama la atención la posible pareja de Bennu, y la historia de Sage, pero cual de las dos les interesa mucho más.

¿Sage o Bennu?

Mil gracias, nos vemos el jueves y como siempre, espero conocer sus opiniones.


	46. Chapter 46

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***59***

Minos salió del baño con pereza dejando que las gotas de agua delinearan sus músculos, emergiendo de su pequeña alberca para ingresar en otra habitación, no su sala de juegos en donde aquellos efebos que se le parecían tanto a su hermano en su juventud lo desengañaban con sus lloriqueos, con su patética actitud sumisa, él no deseaba un amante dócil, quería una fiera que le diera el placer que tanto buscaba en todos sus amantes.

El primer juez ingreso en su lujoso santuario dentro del Inframundo, en donde dormía cada ocasión que se sentía demasiado cansado, la que era una copia de la que hizo construir para su omega en su amada Creta, con una cama enorme de color blanco, cuyas sabanas inmaculadas pronto se mancharían de su semen, de su placer y de la sangre de su omega, no demasiada, sólo lo suficiente para excitarlos.

Ingresando en las sabanas para dormir algunas horas, esperando así encontrar un poco de paz, algo de tranquilidad, cerrando los ojos cuando el sueño llego con demasiada rapidez, imaginando el pasado, lo que pudo haber sido de no ser burlado por el dios Posesión.

Ha media noche la puerta del cuarto construido para su omega se abrió y una sombra de largo cabello blanco ingreso con lentitud, los pocos traidores habían muerto, los soldados leales a su hermano ejecutados, la ciudad yacía en calma, era hora de reclamar a su omega cuyo aroma inundaba esa habitación creada exclusivamente para su hermano.

— ¿Has sido un buen chico en mi ausencia mi querido hermano menor?

Pregunto recorriendo el muslo de su omega, el cual estaba demasiado caliente, el celo seguía su curso natural y a esa hora de la noche, el ardiente deseo era insoportable, pero aun así, Radamanthys al sentir una mano en su pierna se alejó con rapidez.

— No temas hermanito, no te lastimare, ya sabes que yo te cuido.

Radamanthys se detuvo de pronto al verlo a los pies de su cama, sin entender que estaba ocurriendo, porque seguía vivo cuando era obvio que Minos deseaba su poder, lo había derrocado para ser el emperador.

— ¿Por eso me traicionaste?

Minos se quitó la capa que cubría su cuerpo y deposito el símbolo de su poder, su corona en una mesita cercana, respirando hondo, admirando aquel aroma tan familiar, era el mismo que tenía ese omega que cada año lo seducía, al que su padre no le dejaba acercarse.

— Sí, yo cuidare de ti de ahora en adelante Radamanthys, tú vivirás en esta casa que he edificado sólo para nosotros dos.

Radamanthys de momento no entendía de qué hablaba Minos, pero comenzó a retroceder un poco más cuando vio que iba despojándose de sus muñequeras y otras piezas pequeñas de su ropa, como si se estuviera desvistiendo.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pregunto ligeramente asustado, pegándose a la cabecera de la cama, observando la puerta custodiada por sus soldados y después la ventana, una que estaba demasiado alejada a las espaldas de Minos, una ventana situada a una altura que le evitaba salir por ella sin lastimarse, sin contar que había más soldados apostados en los jardines.

— Desvistiéndome querido hermano.

Radamanthys no comprendió en un principio que le decía, porque estaba despojándose de algunas partes de su ropa hasta que Minos empezó por desabrochar el cinturón de su túnica, acomodándolo en la misma mesita.

— No podemos hacer el amor si estamos vestidos.

Esa respuesta hizo que Radamanthys retrocediera asustado, era mentira, no podía ser cierto que Minos lo hubiera derrocado para eso y levantándose de la cama con rapidez, trato de acercarse a la puerta, escuchando como de pronto desde fuera esta era cerrada con alguna especie de maquinaria.

— No temas hermanito, todo va a estar bien.

Radamanthys jadeo al ver que la puerta no podía abrirse, escuchando los pasos de Minos a su espalda, sobresaltándose cuando sujeto sus hombros, retrocediendo varios pasos de nuevo, su fiebre haciendo que le fuera muy difícil moverse, el calor amenazando con arrebatarle la cordura, además de que la presencia de Minos, su aroma, comenzaba a excitarlo como nunca antes cualquier alfa había logrado hacerlo.

— ¡No!

Lo que Minos deseaba era un pecado, era incorrecto e inmoral, serian condenados por ello y no deseaba sufrir la ira de los dioses, no quería que fueran condenados por esa locura que padecía su hermano en ese momento, pensando que era la fiebre, que era su aroma aquello que le hacía comportarse como un alfa durante una cacería.

— ¿Qué hay de tu esposa? ¿Ella perdonara que tú deshonres su lecho al dormir conmigo? ¿Consentirá que tomes a un omega?

Trato de suplicarle, esperando que lo escuchara, que pensara en el bien de Creta antes de su lujuria, creyendo que Minos estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, que no se atrevería a lastimarlo comprendiendo el temor que sentía de ser tomado en contra de su voluntad, de imaginarse como un omega débil a los pies de un alfa.

— Esa bruja creyente de Afrodita no tiene nada que decir en este aspecto, soy un alfa y ella no es un omega, los dioses quieren que estemos con nuestros omegas.

Le explico notando como sus movimientos eran torpes, al ver que se detenía junto a la cama, que de pronto funcionaba como una barrera infranqueable, como si subir en ella fuera a incendiar su cuerpo en cuestión de minutos.

— ¿Qué hay de sus votos? ¿De las promesas que le hiciste?

Radamanthys al ver que Minos no se detenía, que portaba un lienzo en sus manos trato de escapar a como diera lugar, salir por la ventana sin importarle el daño que recibiría por el golpe, sin embargo, Minos corrió en su dirección sujetándolo de su tobillo, al mismo tiempo que las ventanas se cerraban con el mismo mecanismo que sello la puerta de aquella habitación.

Su cuerpo sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica de placer lo atravesaba, haciéndole gemir al mismo tiempo que Minos sostenía sus muñecas, amarrándolas juntas y llevándolas a uno de los barrotes de la cama, en donde las sostuvo con fuerza.

— No me importan las promesas que le hice ni mis votos, sólo le hice creer a nuestro padre que estaba conforme con esta mentira, Pasífae no me interesa, ni siquiera me complace, ademas, el niño que porta no es mio, no se de quien pueda ser, pero no importa, mis herederos serán tuyos, solo tu tendrás ese privilegio hermanito.

Pronuncio besando su cuello, delineando su torso por encima de la ropa buscando una apertura en su túnica, a la altura de sus piernas, escuchando un delicioso gemido cuando rozo su erección con sus dedos fríos, aspirando su aroma natural, deleitándose con él.

— ¡No lo hagas!

Minos jadeo al sentir como su hermano menor se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo, su sexo ardiente y húmedo, deseoso de sentirlo, su aroma impregnando el ambiente, haciéndolo gemir a causa de su propia excitación.

— ¡Solo es la fiebre!

Suplico Radamanthys, tratando de liberarse con fuerza, gimiendo cada vez que sus cuerpos se rosaban entre ellos, sintiendo el peso y las manos de Minos, su aroma intoxicándolo con un deseo que no debería sentir.

— ¡Tu no deseas esto!

Grito retorciéndose para soltarse de los barrotes de la cama, pero la debilidad de su cuerpo, los lienzos que Minos usaba, los que fueron creados con trozos del pelaje del león de Nemea, el cual era un material indestructible que junto a su cama estaba forjada por metales que decían alguna vez fueron blandidos por Titanes lo evitaron, el mayor había usado a Dédalo para crear esa maravillosa mansión, esos muebles, cada una de aquellas habitaciones, solo para poder mantener quieto a su hermano que aunque parecía asustado no trataba de lastimarlo.

— Tú bien sabes que es lo que deseamos.

Radamanthys se retorció al sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo, su mano acariciando su entrepierna una vez que pudo flanquear la barrera de su ropa, tocando su piel desnuda por debajo de su ropa escuchando otro gemido y sintiendo como se estremecía debajo de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pensaría nuestro padre si aún estuviera vivo?

Le pregunto cuando Minos comenzó a desamarrar su ropa, ignorando que Radamanthys respiraba hondo, temblando en su cama, cerrando los ojos para no ver a su hermano desnudo, aterrado por la idea de que lo convirtiera en su omega, por ser castigado por los dioses al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo traidor se deleitaba con las caricias del nuevo emperador, la fiebre cediendo un poco.

— De hecho, el intento alejarme de ti, pero ya lo vez, no lo permití mi querido hermano, tu y yo debemos estar juntos, sólo así evitare que cualquier sucio alfa te lastime, como te lo prometí.

Minos seguía arrebatándole la ropa, primero con delicadeza, después arrancándola de su cuerpo para dejarlo desnudo ante su mirada hambrienta, despojándolo de su túnica como si se tratase de la piel de un animal de presa, ignorando su temor, besando sus hombros con delicadeza para después llevar una mano a su vientre.

— ¡Te lo suplico mi emperador, te lo imploro, esto ya fue demasiado lejos, no intentare recuperar el trono, me marchare de Creta y jamás volverás a verme, pero no sigas, no lo hagas!

Pero Minos había dejado de escucharle llevando su mano a su intimidad, delineándola apenas con delicadeza, sin entrar aun escuchando un gemido de su querido hermano, quien se retorció e intento alejarlo de su cuerpo con una patada, la cual esquivo pero lo sostuvo del tobillo para abrir sus piernas, las que hasta ese momento habían estado cerradas.

— ¿Desde cuándo necesitamos títulos entre nosotros?

Le pregunto lamiendo su muslo para sumirse en su intimidad, sosteniéndolo de las caderas escuchando más gemidos sonoros de sus labios delicados, sintiendo como se retorcía tratando de liberarse, tal vez preguntándose porque esa piel y esos barrotes soportaban su fuerza, la cual era inmensa.

— ¡Esto es obra de Pasífae, los dos se reirán cuando le digas como gimió el omega, como lo convertiste en un perro, en una zorra!

Ya le había dicho que odiaba a esa mujer, que su padre le uso para separarlos pero su hermano seguía creyendo que le amaba, tal vez por eso creía que solo estaba jugando con él, pero no era así, amaba a su querido hermano cuyo aroma era el mismo de aquel omega, cuyo sabor lo volvía loco.

— ¡No digas eso jamás! ¡Tú no eres un perro ni una zorra! ¡Tú eres mi hermano y mi omega! ¡Y matare a cualquiera que tan siquiera insinué lo contrario!

Le grito ingresando dos dedos en su intimidad, separándose un poco para poder admirar su rostro, besando sus labios con hambre, probando su boca con lujuria, mordisqueando su labio tratando de prepararlo para él deleitándose con sus gemidos, con su cuerpo desesperado por sentirlo, por ser uno con su alfa.

— ¡Te haré pagar por esto! ¡Juro que los dos pagaran por esto!

Minos ingreso tres dedos más relamiéndose los labios antes de besar uno de sus pezones, abriéndolo para él con sus dedos, sus gemidos mezclándose con el rechinar de la cama cuando su hermano trataba de soltarse, lacerando sus muñecas.

— Ella lo pagara, mi querido hermano, ella sabrá qué pasa cuando se burlan de mí y sobre todo de ti, los rumores ya están recorriendo toda Creta.

Su incestuosa relación con su omega sería un acto que pasarían de lado cuando supieran lo que ella hizo, lo que le acusaban de haber hecho, porque la pobre era inocente, el toro blanco pereció mucho antes, apenas salió del mar, pero no la quería más tiempo en Creta y era muy fácil, cuando se es emperador, usar ese poder para obtener lo que se desea.

— Su amor prohibido por ese toro blanco, esa bruja no podrá permanecer en nuestro hogar, ni volver a insultarte.

Radamanthys apretó los dientes cuando Minos introdujo otro dedo y después un quinto, gimiendo cuando ese dolor iba en aumento, la fiebre de su celo incrementándose, pero al mismo tiempo ya no era lacerante, sino que el simple roce de su hermano le hacía ver estrellas, como si una extraña fuerza se hiciera con cada una de sus células.

— Y nuestros hijos serán poderosos, ellos serán semidioses, nuestro linaje jamás desaparecerá, mi querido hermano, mi Radamanthys.

Minos de pronto separo su mano de su humedad, sosteniendo sus caderas de nuevo para que pudiera penetrarlo, su sexo despierto, palpitando, clamando por hundirse en ese delicioso cuerpo, por vaciar su semilla para que comenzara a gestarse un nuevo ser en su omega, un guerrero poderoso que seguiría sus pasos.

— ¡No! ¡Minos! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas!

Pero no lo escucho y se hundió en su cuerpo de un solo movimiento, jadeando cuando por fin era uno con aquel que amaba, escuchando un gemido mitad placer, mitad dolor de su hermano, quien se aferró a los trozos de piel que sujetaban sus muñecas a la cama, mordiéndose los labios.

— He esperado tanto tiempo por esto.

Susurro moviéndose, reclamando su cuerpo, escuchando más gemidos de su hermano debajo suyo, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose los labios hasta que por fin encontró su próstata, recibiendo un gemido de su hermoso omega, quien abrió los ojos sin comprender lo que ocurría.

— No pelees Radamanthys… no luches contra lo que los dos deseamos.

Radamanthys volvió a negar aquellas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera mentirle, lo beso de nuevo, gimiendo en sus labios, embistiéndolo con fuerza, casi de una forma salvaje, violenta, reclamándolo para él hasta que perdió el conocimiento en sus brazos, con sus muñecas aun amarradas a esos barrotes.

— No pelees, ya sabes que yo te cuido, que yo te protejo.

Susurro, antes de besarlo de nuevo, recargándose junto a él para dormir un poco esperando que su esposa comprendiera lo que hacía, que le dijeran de sus gemidos y jadeos, de su placer, que por fin había reclamado a su omega para él, ya nadie podría separarlos.

— Radamanthys.

No obstante, Minos despertó cubierto de sudor, jadeando, completamente solo, su hermano en los brazos de esa arpía, tratando de enfrentarse a él para no ser suyo, para que no lo cuidara y no lo protegiera.

— ¡Porque no dejas de atormentarme!

Grito dejando que sus hilos destruyeran su habitación, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, respirando hondo, jurando que aun podía sentir el calor de su hermano, su aroma impregnando el ambiente.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ser libre de ti?

De pronto escucho un movimiento a su lado y se dio cuenta que estaba en Creta, ese debía ser un sueño, uno especialmente lucido.

— ¡Ninguno de mis hijos suplica!

***60***

Sisyphus llego a uno de los pueblos que habían sido atacados por los espectros, un lugar fantasmal que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser habitado, a donde se guarecía cuando su amor por Cid comenzaba a perturbarlo.

Desde aquella ocasión sabía que Cid era su omega, que estaba hecho para él y que debían estar juntos, pero también sabía que su amada espada no tenía la voluntad para enfrentarse a él, que si actuaba conforme a sus deseos, como su corazón se lo pedía, terminaría convirtiéndolo en su esclavo.

Cid no merecía ser un esclavo, ni ser sujeto a sus deseos, el deseaba ser una poderosa espada, su entrenamiento estaba dedicado a ello y él no lo destruiría solo por su afecto, uno que comenzaba a pensar era inmoral, porque de hacer su voluntad lo tendría a su lado a todo momento, dormiría en su cama para estar seguro que nadie se lo arrebatara durante la noche.

Era peor cuando sabía exactamente los lujuriosos actos que deseaba realizar con él, lo mucho que deseaba sentirlo alrededor de su hombría, escuchar sus gemidos, sentir sus estremecimientos y espasmos, resbalar en su humedad para que un hermoso retoño de ambos naciera de sus actos depravados.

Sasha dormía en el interior de una de aquellas casas, no era una noche fría y había conseguido algo con que cubrirla en esa aldea despoblada, sólo en ese momento Sisyphus se atrevió a salir de aquella casa, rodeado por las sombras, atreviéndose a pensar en los últimos acontecimientos, los que giraron alrededor de aquel extraño sueño.

Sisyphus se sentó fuera de la puerta cubriendo su rostro, si tan solo hubiera hablado con Cid de cómo se sentía, tal vez su amigo le hubiera brindado ayuda, pero en vez de permitirle ver cuanto lo añoraba, debía hacerle entender que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, pues no quería convertirlo en su esclavo y estaba seguro que su omega lo aceptaría, primero que perfeccionara su espada, después ya podrían estar juntos, si eso era realmente lo que deseaba.

Sisyphus aun podía recordar aquella noche, el aroma de aquel alfa que lo llamaba en sus celos, el deseo absoluto por rodearle entre sus brazos, fundirse con su cuerpo, el que tuvo que apagar bebiendo en compañía de Hasgard, para que no le dejara cometer ninguna locura.

Pero eso lo hizo cuando pensaba que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, que podía cumplir su deber y cuidar a su diosa, para después conquistar a su deseado omega, cuando sus sueños ya estuvieran realizados, no cortarlos a la mitad de su vida, una que era joven, tanto como la suya, pero para él, mucho más valiosa aun.

Hasgard había dicho algo de permitir que Albafica y Manigoldo estuvieran juntos, pero era un acto cruel en contra de Aspros, si en verdad era el alfa del cangrejo, porque si él sentía la desolación que en ese momento se apoderaba de su alma, tal vez por esa razón pensaba que podía obligarle a aceptar su vínculo.

Bebió hasta embrutecerse, pero eso no le funciono del todo y por un momento quiso ir al templo de Cid, para hacerle ver su amor, sin embargo, su sobrino estaba dormido en las escaleras, montando guardia, haciendo que se retractara, esa no era la forma de presentarse a su amada espada, si lo hacía, terminaría poseyéndola y su amado se lo permitiría.

Al ser un omega carecía de la voluntad para negársele, de eso se habían encargado los dioses y el cómo su alfa debía respetar su decisión, al menos, aquellos eran los pensamientos que torturaban a Sisyphus, quien no supuso que su omega estaba tan enamorado de él que sólo por eso consentiría a sus caprichos, no porque los dioses le obligaran a ello.

Su admiración, su amor, su afecto, habían ido creciendo con forme pasaba el tiempo, haciéndolo desear estar entre sus brazos, darle hijos poderosos, pero sobre todo ser amado por él, con la delicadeza que sabía su arquero usaría con él.

Sin embargo, el miedo a comportarse como un animal, el miedo que sentía de perder el control de sus emociones y convertirse en un monstruo que esclavizara a su amado, eran aquello que le hacía negarse a permitir que sus destinos se unieran.

Así que en vez de anunciarse ante su amado, dio la media vuelta para guarecerse en su propio templo, creyendo que aun habría tiempo para presentarse a Cid fuera del celo, sin embargo, Shion los traiciono, dejo que atacaran a su patriarca y antes de eso, él tuvo que ignorar el deseo que sentía por su omega.

Sage lo comprendería, no porque era un alfa, sino porque era uno de los hermanos de su espada, quien sabría aconsejarle una manera de acercarse a ella, sin lastimarla ni obligarle a nada que no deseara.

No quería un esclavo y por lo que sabía, Sage había aconsejado a Degel como actuar cuando su omega decía odiarlo, cuando lo atacaba para mantenerlo alejado de su persona, cuando todos pensaban que Kardia estaba prendado del cangrejo, sin duda uno de los omegas más masculinos que había visto en su joven vida.

Al que amaba su compañero de armas, por quien Sage no se había apiadado según decían, pero él y Hasgard sabían que no era así, el anciano omega trato de brindarle consejo, ya que Aspros les contó que le dijo que le diera tiempo, que no lo acosara y que no tratara de obligarlo a aceptarlo, eso lo único que lograría sería que su alumno comenzara a temerle.

Porque no había nada que temieran más que un alfa enloquecido por el deseo, ya que sus cuerpos se debilitaban y el deseo que sentían por su alfa, cuando estaban con otro que no era su amado, se convertía en desagrado, después en temor, para al final quebrar su alma cuando la esfera que protegían dejaba de brillar, algunos decían que era porque se había roto el vínculo o aquel que amaban simplemente dejo de existir al sentir su dolor.

Uno que muchas veces decían compartían con su omega, una presión en su pecho como la que sentía en ese momento, un dolor sordo, que le decía que algo estaba muy mal, que su espada lo necesitaba, pero a quien debía proteger, a su espada o a su diosa.

De alguna forma había optado por lo segundo, seguro que el dolor de su omega se debía a que le pensaba un traidor, pero cuando regresara le mostraría que hizo lo correcto, de alguna forma lograría señalar al culpable de su dolor, a Shion, el protegido de Hakurei, quien jamás había mostrado respeto por los omegas y aun el mismo Sage había sido víctima de sus malas palabras.

Creyéndolo débil o incompetente solo porque se trataba de un omega, Sisyphus cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho, cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco, sumiéndose en sus recuerdos, regresando en el tiempo a una de sus múltiples vidas, la primera en la cual Oneiros le robo a su espada.

— En unos días comenzara mi celo, pensé que te interesaría saberlo.

Cid, aquel nombre era el mismo de su amado y era sin duda quien se le parecía más, ya que su mirada era aguda, sus ojos lilas eran los de un cazador, sus modales eran refinados, el tono de su voz idéntico al que usaba su amigo, su compañero de armas, su omega.

—Podríamos pasar juntos todo este tiempo.

El que de pronto le anuncio ingresando en su templo, notando que seguía practicando su tiro con arco, el que era el mejor de todos, pero aun así, solo para estar a la altura de su compañero seguía entrenando.

— Aunque muchos de mis hermanos comienzan a pensar que se trata de una maldición, una forma de hacernos sufrir, castigarnos por crímenes que no hemos cometido.

Sisyphus dejo de disparar sus flechas, las que habían cortado a la anterior de tan perfecto que eran, decían que podría competir con Apolo y con Eros en arquería, pero él se trataba de un hombre sencillo, sabía que solo estaban exagerando.

— ¿Tú piensas lo mismo?

Aquella pregunta le hizo guardar silencio a su espada, quien arquero una ceja con una sonrisa de medio lado, encontrando aquella idea ridícula, como podía encontrar su destino junto a su alfa una maldición.

— Vine a decirte de mí celo, porque pensé que podríamos estar juntos, disfrutarlo completo, son muy pocos los días en que soy fértil y creí, que tal vez, si actuábamos tus interesantes fantasías, podría lograrlo esta vez.

Sisyphus se rio entre dientes, aquella sí que era una extraña coincidencia, porque lo único que deseaba en ese momento era realizar alguno de sus actos de lujuria, agradeciéndole a su diosa y a todas las deidades la oportunidad que les habían otorgado.

— ¿Y porque no comenzamos en este preciso instante?

Cid se relamió los labios, retrocediendo un poco para deshacerse de su túnica, la que dejo caer al suelo, haciendo que su compañero notara que no vestía nada más debajo de su ropa.

— ¿Tu dime?

Susurro, sintiendo como Sisyphus rodeaba su cintura, sonriendo ante el atrevimiento de su amante, quien recorrió su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, esperando que su alfa comenzara con sus placeres.

— Cid, dime por favor que he hecho para merecer tu afecto, no quiero arruinarlo nunca.

Cid recibió a su alfa rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, besando sus labios con hambre, gimiendo cuando su arquero recorrió uno de sus muslos para indicarle que rodeara su cintura.

— Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido jamás, aunque no me ames, yo lo hago y esperaba que tú me reconocieras.

Sisyphus de pronto se detuvo, sintiendo como Cid besaba su cuello, invitándole a tomarlo como siempre lo deseo, llevando sus manos a sus caderas, para que lo cargara con delicadeza y eso hizo, para llevarlo a su habitación en donde lo recostó en una cama mullida.

— Que tú fueras mi alfa...

Gimió cuando Sisyphus comenzó a besar su pecho, deteniéndose en uno de sus pezones, llevando su mano a su entrepierna, escuchando las palabras que pronunciaba su espada, las que estaba seguro no eran las mismas, para él no tenían sentido.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

Pregunto de pronto, alejándose de Cid, quien le sonrió con tristeza, este era sin duda su amigo, su amado, no aquel con quien tuvo un amor que destruyeron hacia tanto tiempo, el que debería estar a su lado.

— Oneiros me tiene y él es mi alfa, aunque yo deseaba que fueras tú, en verdad lo deseaba.

Le susurro besándolo con delicadeza, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como si deseara decirle algo más.

— Yo quería darte un hijo a ti, no a él.

Pero su deber era cuidar a su diosa, sólo que la tristeza en las palabras de Cid le hacían dudar de su decisión, tal vez había sido precipitada, tal vez no debió cargar con el peso de la traición de Shion por sí solo.

— ¿Oneiros?

Pronuncio antes de abrir los ojos después de escuchar el siseo de una serpiente descomunal.

— Cid...

De pronto los pasos de dos personas acercándose a ellos lo distrajo, levantándose de pronto esperando recibir a Shion o a cualquiera de sus enemigos, no su sobrino, ni mucho menos, Dohko, el que cargaba un bulto envuelto en unas sábanas, que no era otra cosa más que Albafica.

— ¡Maldito traidor!

Grito su sobrino propinándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula, estaba furioso, tanto que podía sentir su cosmos ardiendo, Dohko deposito a su carga en el suelo con cuidado, quien en efecto estaba inconsciente e intento detener a Regulus por los brazos.

— Ya sabes que no es un traidor, así que cálmate, gatito.

Regulus gruño entre dientes, pero se contuvo de atacar de nuevo a su tío, quien se agacho para verificar el pulso de Albafica, pensando en lo peor.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué pasa en el santuario?

Regulus no respondió, furioso como estaba, pero Dohko, suspirando comenzó a explicarle todo lo que sabía, como lo acusaron de atacar a Sasha y después, que solamente Aspros había regresado, sin su omega.

— ¿Cid está muerto?

No era posible, no era justo, se dijo Sisyphus, quien llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza respirando hondo, casi como si estuviera a punto de enloquecer.

— No lo sabemos, pero Asmita piensa que no, las heridas de Aspros son superficiales, cree que algo más paso, que alguien más esta inmiscuido en esto, Cid era un omega, uno de la élite dorada, muchos lo querrían a su lado.

De pronto su sueño tuvo sentido, las advertencias de Zeus, el nombre de Oneiros, el mensaje de Cid, tal vez, aquella criatura, ese dios menor, ese engendro tenía a su omega, de allí ese terrible dolor en su pecho, esa horrible oscuridad absorbiéndolo en ella.

— ¿Qué hay de Albafica?

Pregunto, tratando de soportar la incertidumbre, logrando que Regulus gruñera por lo bajo, sin poder creer su indiferencia.

— Shion lo desea, y eso lo convierte en un peligro latente.

Informo Dohko, inseguro, sin saber si eran ciertas aquellas palabras, Shion era su amigo.

***Sage/Itia/Otros

Violate regreso a las habitaciones que compartía con su amado señor poco después de conversar con Valentine, ella le había dicho que su señor Aiacos le había mandado, pero el decidió no inmiscuirse, no era asunto suyo y no deseaba que la venganza de Minos estuviera enfocada en él o su omega.

Hola, me he tardado mucho en postear cualquier cosa, primero con los errores de Amor Yaoi, después mi computadora se hecho a perder, pero tengo todo respaldado en mi correo, muchísimas gracias a YUE, MORIDAKAY, LETHEB, YUKU ICHIHARA, PRINCESSICE. SUSEY, LOISCESLES, MARIELA, SASHA y ESTERBOZ.

Este es un regalo tardio de Navidad y temprano de año nuevo, espero que en el siguiente año, el 2017 las actualizaciones ya se regularicen.

Veo que les llama la atención la posible pareja de Bennu, y la historia de Sage, pero cual de las dos les interesa mucho más.

¿Sage o Bennu?

Mil gracias, nos vemos el jueves y como siempre, espero conocer sus opiniones.


	47. Chapter 47

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***61***

Violate regreso a las habitaciones que compartía con su amado señor poco después de conversar con Valentine, ella le había dicho que su señor Aiacos le había mandado, pero el decidió no inmiscuirse, no era asunto suyo y no deseaba que la venganza de Minos estuviera enfocada en él o su omega.

Pero ella, aunque su amor sólo le pertenecía a su alfa, no podía dejarles solos a su suerte, imaginándose a ella misma en aquella precaria situación, a punto de ser apartada de su amante.

Todo porque Minos deseaba probar el amor de un omega que pensaba era el suyo, a quien sin embargo, no se le había acercado hasta ese momento, después de varias vidas y muchas más oportunidades para tenerle.

Haciéndole temer en lo peor, ya que de ser cierto lo que se decía, la fiebre del celo no le afectaba como a los demás, como a cualquier alfa cuyo omega no debía ser el suyo, sino por el contrario, su actuar era como si fuera su compañero elegido.

Uno especialmente cruel, un castigo más que un premio de la diosa Hera, pero se preguntaba si Minos siempre había sido de aquella forma, si no en el pasado era el hombre sensato que todos los mitos describían como un buen emperador, la clase de hombre que pasaba a la historia.

El cual de alguna forma, después de la desaparición de su hermano, quien se caso con la madre de Hércules, se convirtió en una criatura perversa, un libertino que perseguía muchos placeres diferentes, tal vez buscando un remplazo por aquel que perdió por su descuido.

Mujeres y hombres, pero en especial efebos, todos ellos parecidos a su hermano menor.

Como los muchachos que tomaba para su placer, los que según su amado alfa eran o pudieron ser una copia de Radamanthys de sobrevivir lo suficiente, sin duda, Minos estaba obsesionado con su pequeño supuesto hermano.

Violate trataba de pensar en lo que se decía en el inframundo, como de pronto los espectros que le servían a Minos comenzaron a correr la voz de que su señor deseaba a un omega y que cada uno de los que se atrevieran a interponerse en su camino lo pagarían muy caro.

La noticia había sido demasiado repentina, de un momento a otro los soldados de Minos proclamaron que el primer juez del inframundo tomaría un omega para sí, alguno que habitaba el inframundo.

Aiacos por un momento se vio preocupado, tal vez pensaba que ella era el nuevo proyecto de Minos y estaba dispuesto a pelear por mantenerla a su lado, Violate recordaba bien que le ordeno permanecer con él, no alejarse hasta que ese demente nombrara a su próxima víctima.

Que no fue ella, ni siquiera Bennu, sino Radamanthys, el segundo juez del inframundo, al que según decía su alfa, el propio Minos eligió para esa tarea en particular, como si no quisiera alejarse de su hermano aun después de la muerte.

Aunque Minos lo derroco, traicionándolo para mandarlo fuera de Creta, o eso decían los mitos, los que siempre eran erróneos, porque muchas personas decían que había un Minotauro, que Pasifae había enloquecido para yacer con un toro blanco, pero eso era mentira, el monstruoso ser jamás existió y quien fue exiliada fue ella, tal vez para que Radamanthys tomara su lugar en su lecho.

Sin embargo, lo que si existió fue la fastuosa construcción laberíntica en Creta, la que estaba amurallada, creada más que para que no pudieras llegar al interior, quien fuera que morara la mansión que ocultaba en su centro no pudiera salir nunca.

Muchos pensaban, aun aquellos que servían en el ejercito de Minos, que se trataba de un loco, de un hombre absurdo con extraños ideales de justicia, siendo el quien tenía la última palabra sobre la de sus aliados.

Pero ella no creía que Minos fuera un demente, sino por el contrario, creía que nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera un control de sus emociones tan grande como el suyo, aunque no desearan admitirlo era un hombre juicioso y reflexivo, alguien a quien temer.

Un hombre que cuando actuaba ya tenía medidas cada una de las consecuencias de sus actos, seguro de su victoria y de los posibles obstáculos que tendría, su único punto débil se trataba del visible afecto que sentía por el segundo juez.

Algunos decían, que era su hermano, Minos decía que se trataba de su omega, su tesoro y que cualquiera que quisiera interponerse en su camino lo pagaría con su vida, con la tortura en los peores círculos del inframundo.

Su amado alfa pensaba que era cierto, que cualquiera que fuera lo suficiente absurdo para interponerse en el camino de Minos lo pagaría muy caro, y no deseaba que ella sufriera las consecuencias de su momentánea simpatía por Radamanthys, por lo cual, estaba solo.

Violate ingreso en su habitación, quitándose la ropa con relativa calma para ingresar en su alberca, cerrando los ojos cuando el agua caliente comenzó a relajar sus músculos, Aiacos la veía en silencio, seguro de lo que su pequeña omega hizo a sus espaldas.

Estaba molesto, pero mucho más preocupado aun, porque sabía que Minos nunca realizaba un reto, ni una amenaza en vano, era un hombre realmente terrible y esta criatura, estaba dispuesta a vengarse por el tiempo separado del que decía era su omega.

Aiacos respirando hondo, seguro que tendría que reprender a su amada se quitó la armadura también, desnudándose sin que ella se diera cuenta, recordando la conversación que tuvo con el mismo Minos, quien antes de acercarse a su hermano, de buscarlo y mandar su mensaje a todos los círculos del inframundo lo visito cuando estaba cumpliendo su deber.

Sus pasos eran lentos, como los de un animal de presa buscando una víctima, Aiacos le observo fijamente deteniendo su tarea, dejando que una de las almas torturadas del inframundo permaneciera a la mitad del salón del juicio.

— Siempre he querido saber algo Aiacos y me gustaría que me respondieras en este momento, si no es mucha molestia.

Aiacos apretó los dientes, no era cosa de todos los días que Minos se dignara a visitarte en los salones, mucho menos vestido con su túnica de juez, sin su casco, sus ojos grises brillando con una emoción que le causo escalofríos.

— ¿Qué deseas Minos?

Minos lanzo el alma a uno de los círculos, mostrando una de sus falsas sonrisas de pronto coloco una mano en su hombro, esperando tal vez asustarlo.

— Quisiera saber que tan grande es tu amor por Violate, que tan lejos llegarías para mantenerla segura.

Aiacos apretó los dientes, molesto y un tanto asustado, Minos gustaba de infligir dolor a sus víctimas, era conocido por todos, pero nunca antes había mostrado interés en alguno de los espectros, siempre eran efebos hermosos aquellos que sufrían su afecto momentáneo.

— Podría pelear contigo para mantenerla segura Minos, eso lo sabes muy bien.

Minos asintió alejándose momentáneamente, palmeando de pronto, de nuevo sonriéndole con aquella mueca desquiciada, era sin duda un hombre enfermo, se dijo Aiacos, de pronto preguntándose porque deseaba saber si protegería a su compañera, su dulce omega.

— En ese caso no te meterás cuando realice la justa por mi omega, no es verdad.

Al ver su sorpresa Minos llevo sus manos detrás de su espalda, mirándolo de reojo, esperando que le preguntara quien era ese omega del que le hablaba, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, como un gato a punto de saltar sobre un canario.

— ¿Tu omega?

Pregunto, en ese momento aun desconocía del destino que tendría Radamanthys, por lo cual podía ser cualquiera, aun Violate, a quien amaba por sobre todo.

— Sabes, he esperado mucho tiempo por el día en que por fin pueda tenerle entre mis brazos, por el día en que por fin me reconozca, pero ya no soporto más esta tortura, no estoy dispuesto a verle entregarse a ese alfa inferior una nueva vida, ya no más.

Minos al ver que comprendía que sus palabras eran una condena, un decreto de un hombre inflexible, asintió, parecía complacido de que entendieran su mensaje, riéndose entre dientes.

— Yo estoy enamorado, él es mi perdición y mi tesoro.

Aiacos supuso en ese momento que aquellas palabras debían significar algo dulce, no una condena, ni mucho menos aquel oscuro deseo que ensombrecía las facciones del juez Minos, quien sin duda era una espectro leal a la causa de su dios Hades, poderoso y demasiado sensato, quien disfrutaba del respaldo de su dios desde el inicio de las Eras.

— Mi pecado, mi ruina y por un momento, también fue mi sangre, pero ya no más me temo, aunque siempre será mi pequeño hermano menor, mi dulce Radamanthys, mi omega.

Su hermano, acaso había perdido la razón, Radamanthys era sin duda el juez favorito de su dios Hades y en un principio fueron hermanos, no podía ser su omega, aunque tal vez de aquella forma era que buscaba placer en otros recipientes, porque su sangre alguna vez estuvo mezclada, entrelazada.

— Pero tu comprendes este sentimiento no es verdad Aiacos, tú conoces cual es el dulce amor que inflama tus sentidos cuando estas en compañía de tu omega, la ternura sazonada de lujuria, el deseo encarnado en esta preciosa joya que ha sido creada para ti.

Aiacos supuso en ese momento que con forme pasaba el tiempo, las vidas, el tabú que su deseo por quien fuera su hermano, quien era un omega, iba diluyéndose, desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta ese día en el que por fin aceptaba su deseo impuro.

— Tu y yo somos alfas, lo correcto es que seamos acompañados por nuestros omegas, pero sólo tú conoces esa dicha y aunque sabes cuan doloroso es perderle, no comprendes el dolor de no ser correspondido por tu tesoro, verle en los brazos de alguien más, porque tu dulce omega es un ingenuo que se deja envolver en las mentiras de un ave de rapiña.

Minos parecía molesto de pronto, casi enloquecido, Aiacos supuso que hablaba de Valentine, pero podía ser cualquiera, con el primer juez de las almas nunca se sabía, porque si bien era un hombre sensato, en la venganza era un monstruo impredecible.

— Pero también comprendes que el deber de un alfa es proteger a su omega…

Por lo cual temió por la seguridad de su amada joya y estuvo a punto de preguntarle si acaso deseaba pelear con él, comenzar una guerra de dos jueces por su placer, pero no lo hizo, Minos no le dejo hacerlo.

— Por eso quería saber que tan importante era Violate para ti, porque si te interpones entre nosotros, ella podría pagarlo.

Pero ahora que sabía que se trataba de Radamanthys deseaba mantenerse al margen, solamente le advirtió del deseo de Minos, pero nada más que eso, sin embargo, su amada joya actuando en contra de sus órdenes, decidió tomar un bando, ese era el de Valentine, quien a pesar de su poder, dentro de pocas horas estaría muerto.

— ¿Qué has hecho mi pequeña?

La justa estaba anunciada para cuando dieran las primeras horas del amanecer en el inframundo, uno que duraba varios meses, para de nuevo sumirse en una eternidad de sombras.

— Valentine tenía que saberlo, mi señor, no es justo que sean separados cuando ellos se aman, pero me pregunto, la arpía es en realidad el alfa de Radamanthys o es el grifo, cuál de los dos es aquel destinado a potar el collar del Wyvern.

Eso no importaba en ese momento, Minos ya había tomado la decisión de tenerle como su compañero, sin importar cuan fiero fuera Radamanthys en su batalla, ni su amor por su arpía, ni que este fuera de hecho su alfa, si acaso el grifo estaba equivocado, una vez que el juez de los condenados había tomado una decisión, esta generalmente se cumplía.

— Minos fue a verme de nuevo, destruirá a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino para conquistar a su omega, lo mejor es que no te interpongas, no quiero perderte.

Le advirtió su amado señor, recordando la última visita de Minos, unas cuantas horas antes, sus hilos agitanase a sus espaldas como tentáculos invisibles.

Se veía mucho más afectado, como si pensara que Valentine se alejaría de su señor sin pelear, por lo que había visto de ese extraño espectro, daría su vida por su omega, por quien pensaba era su compañero.

Minos se cruzó de brazos , estaba molesto y de pronto lo ataco, usando sus hilos, seguro que él había sido quien le advirtió a Radamanthys de su deseo, por aquella razón visito a Pandora y lo ataco a él, dándole la oportunidad de mantener segura a su arpía de momento.

— Creo que no lo entendiste la primera vez Aiacos, por eso quiero que me escuches de nuevo.

Minos sostuvo su cuello una de sus manos, apretando con fuerza, ahorcándolo, esperando que su colega le atacara, pero Aiacos no se movió, logrando que el hombre de cabello blanco sonriera satisfecho.

— Tuve un hermoso sueño, en el cual nos visitaba nuestro padre y me confirmaba que mi Radamanthys ha sido creado para mí, que esa miserable criatura desea robárselo de mi nido.

Aiacos se preguntaba porque se estaba comparando con un ave, sintiendo que Minos liberaba su cuello, relamiéndose los labios, blandiendo una daga frente a sus ojos, riéndose entre dientes.

— Pero que si lo destruyo, podre conocer la felicidad, la misma clase de dicha que tú tienes Aiacos, lo que yo llamo justicia y amor.

Minos guardo su daga, alejándose de Aiacos, quien respiro hondo apretando los dientes, observando al desquiciado alfa, que esperaba recibir su apoyo, en el caso de que los soldados de Radamanthys quisieran proteger a su omega.

— Ahora, te ofrezco mi amistad a cambio de tu ayuda o mi venganza de oponerte a mí, Aiacos.

El hombre de cabello negro asintió, conocía muy bien a Radamanthys, pero mucho mejor a Minos y comprendía muy bien que no deseaba estar en la mira del primer juez, quien era la mano derecha de Hades y el hijo favorito de Zeus.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a destruir a Radamanthys?

Aquella pregunta enfureció a Minos, quien volvió a atacarlo, sosteniéndolo de su túnica, apretando los dientes, él no deseaba destruirlo, lo amaba y deseaba protegerlo de cualquier daño, ese era su deber, no el de esa criatura que engañaba a su amado hermano menor con su debilidad, con esa actitud sumisa cuando él controlaba los hilos de su destino.

— ¡Yo soy su alfa! ¡A quien le están robando su paraíso es a mí! ¡No a esa criatura! ¡No a Radamanthys! ¡Mi Radamanthys! ¡Mi omega!

Minos estaba tan desesperado que aun él sintió piedad por el, mucho más al verle caer de rodillas, golpeando el suelo con fuerza, respirando hondo cuando sus presentimientos, el creciente dolor de su pecho y la soledad que amenazaba con desquiciarlo se hacían cada vez mayores.

— Yo lo descuide, solo lo descuide esa ocasión y ahora esa criatura desea destruir mi vinculo, mi lazo con mi omega, mi paraíso.

Susurro, casi enloquecido, recordando esa única vez que le dio la espalda, sintiendo como el mismo Aiacos trataba de ayudarle a levantarse, recibiendo su ayuda.

— Mi deber es protegerlo y nadie, jamás, nunca jamás, volverá a evitarme que cumpla mi tarea.

Aiacos despertó de su ensoñación, de pronto sosteniéndola de la cintura se apodero de sus labios con fuerza, silenciando cualquier duda que tuviera, ingresando en el agua en donde comenzó a recorrer cada una de las cicatrices de su omega, compadeciendo a Minos, el dolor que debía estar sintiendo si de verdad era el alfa de Radamanthys.

***62***

— ¿Lograste domesticarlo?

No entendía porque deseaba saberlo, pero no respondería esa pregunta, ni siquiera era necesario, supuso, Shion sabía que lo había hecho, que Manigoldo ya era suyo, pero no le gustaba su expresión, como si el estar a su lado fuera un castigo, cuando él no pensaba que fuera de esa forma, su conejito estaría seguro del veneno y eso era lo único importante.

— Un buen alfa no habla de eso con otros alfas.

Le respondió, ningún caballero lo hacía, mucho menos preguntaba por los resultados de la primera noche de una pareja de alfa y omega, o cualquier clase de pareja, esos asuntos generalmente se mantenían en secreto.

— Tú no eres un buen alfa, ni siquiera eres el suyo.

Shion era muy poderoso y el odio que mostraba por Manigoldo era un asunto que debía atender, no dejaría que la rosa lo matara, tampoco su momentáneo aliado, ese muchacho que se creía con el poder para cuestionar sus acciones, cuando él mismo deseaba al compañero de su conejito, pero en su caso ni siquiera existía un motivo que justificara sus acciones, como si deseara matarse con el veneno de la sirena.

— No, tal vez no lo soy, pero está mejor conmigo que con Albafica.

De eso estaba seguro Aspros, Shion sonrió, no lo sabía de cierto pero su amigo ya no tendría por qué mentirse por más tiempo y cuando diera con él, porque lo buscaría por todo el mundo de ser preciso lo regresaría al santuario para que ellos pudieran empezar su vida juntos.

— Al menos Manigoldo ya conoce su lugar.

Como su rosa lo haría muy pronto se dijo en silencio, tendría que usar aquella técnica de control mental, pero todo eso era culpa de Manigoldo, si el día de su primer celo hubiera aceptado el amor de su alfa no hubieran entregado a Cid al dios del sueño, ni lastimado al segundo, ni tendría que atacar a su rosa para que le amara, para que le hiciera compañía.

— Pero te advierto esto Shion.

De pronto Aspros parecía sumamente serió, como si fueran enemigos y no aliados, sorprendiendo a Shion, quien se preguntaba porque de pronto mostraba hostilidad en contra suya.

— ¿Me advertirás algo a mí?

Tuvo que preguntar, sin comprender la razón de aquella advertencia cuando ambos compartían la culpa, el sentimiento de saberse despreciados, el dolor de ver a su amado en los brazos de alguien más.

— Si lastimas a Manigoldo, te matare y nada de este mundo podrá evitarlo, ni siquiera tu lengua de plata ni la fe ciega de ese pobre anciano.

Su maestro no era un pobre anciano, simplemente lo conocía bien, sabía que nunca se atrevería a lastimar a su rosa, que le amaba tanto como para dar su vida para que otro santo de piscis naciera, por lo cual simplemente se encogió de hombros, esperando que no tuviera que lastimar al primero, pero si no tenía otra opción, lo haría para asegurar el amor de Albafica.

— Pensé que éramos aliados.

Y lo eran, ambos llevaron a Cid a la emboscada, abrieron las puertas del santuario a los dioses gemelos, pero solo porque debía proteger a su omega del veneno, como lo haría de los celos enfermizos de Shion de Aries.

— Sólo si no lastimas a mi conejito.

No lastimaría a su conejito, no le veía el caso una vez que ya estaba en los brazos de Aspros, el depredador que por fin había capturado a su conejito, quien esperaba sufriera lo que le quedaba de vida una vez que comprendiera que su rosa no le amaba, que su mentira había sido descubierta y que no era más que un omega.

— Muy bien, yo no lastimare a tu conejito, pero si ves a su alfa, detenle por mí.

Shion sabía que Albafica regresaría por su cangrejo, si no lo capturaba antes de eso, utilizaría su amor ciego por ese omega para poder capturarlo y regresarlo a su jardín, en donde solamente él podría hacerle compañía.

— A... chan...

Al mismo tiempo en los sueños de Manigoldo estos estaban enfocados en la primera noche que durmió en el templo de su rosa, cuando lo llevo a su templo para protegerlo de Aspros, vigilando su sueño hasta el amanecer, que los saludo a ambos en la misma habitación, el en la cama de su alfa y su compañero en una silla cercana, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión que le hizo sentirse incómodo.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

Fue la pregunta del menor, quien sonrió al ver que por fin había despertado, Manigoldo se rasco la cabeza sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de su compañero de armas, estaba descalzo y no tenía su armadura de entrenamiento pero por lo demás, estaba completamente vestido.

— Sí, pero creo que tú no lo hiciste, te ves muy cansado.

Le respondió a punto de levantarse de la cama, notando como Albafica llevaba sus manos a sus rodillas, observando el suelo con detenimiento, algo avergonzado por dejarle ver que no había dormido en toda la noche, pero estaba tan emocionado de tenerlo consigo que simplemente quiso admirarle todo ese tiempo.

— Quería asegurarme que pudieras dormir...

Susurro avergonzado, escuchando como Manigoldo se detenía a su lado, mirándolo fijamente antes de sentarse en el suelo, a sus pies, observándolo con detenimiento, admirando su rostro como si fuera la primera vez que le observaba, tal vez así fuera, antes de eso no era más que un ladronzuelo y ahora se trataba de su alfa.

— Gracias por estar pendiente de mi sueño, pero aun así debo regresar con mi maestro, seguramente debe estar preocupado por mí.

Le informo, sonriendo con esa expresión que tanto le gustaba, la que a veces podía ver le dedicaba a sus secuaces, a los otros dos omegas que deseaban obtener una armadura dorada y también usaba con Aspros.

— Tu maestro es un buen hombre, él me agrada.

Manigoldo asintió, era un buen hombre, sabio y poderoso, también se trataba de un omega que les había dicho que hallar a su alfa era una sensación maravillosa, que sólo ellos podrían soportar el deseo que desencadenaba su perfume natural, que lo desearían con el mismo ardor y pasión, pero que no serían cegados por la lujuria.

— A mí también, es el único que piensa que podre tener una armadura dorada, no quiero defraudarlo.

Sage estaba seguro que heredaría su armadura, era poderoso, podía abrir portales al Yomotsu, estaba orgulloso de su entrenamiento y de su don, le había enseñado que la vida era digna de disfrutarse.

— Yo defraude a mi padre, supongo.

Se quejó de pronto Albafica, llevando su mano al collar en su cuello, el que Manigoldo había dicho que era suyo, pero sólo porque ya no lo deseaba, no porque quisiera ser su compañero.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Manigoldo le pregunto, llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla, pero fue rechazado por el menor, quien se alejó unos cuantos centímetros, ansioso por sentirlo pero comprendiendo muy bien que podía lastimarlo con ese simple roce.

— Él quería que te regresara tu collar, peleamos mucho por eso, pero deberás comprender que era mi única esperanza de pertenecerle a alguien, sí lo tome nunca fue con una mala intención.

Le confeso, recordando sus peleas constantes, su molestia cada vez que le decía que su don podría matarlo, como no le creía y pensaba que no deseaba que tuviera felicidad, pero tenía razón, su sangre mataría a su compañero.

— Al final él tenía razón, yo solo arruine tu oportunidad para tener un compañero de verdad.

Le explico cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, tal vez de no haberlo conservado Manigoldo ya tendría un compañero, en ese caso sería feliz y Aspros no lo hubiera atacado, pero su cangrejo, aunque solo en su imaginación llevo sus manos a sus muñecas para ver su rostro, tratando de sonreírle.

— Habría sido Aspros y no es él, mi maestro dice que mi alfa resistirá la fiebre del celo y tú lo haces.

Le explico, comprendiendo que Albafica sí lo hacía, tan grande era su control que pudo apartarse de un solo movimiento cuando de nuevo lo toco, esta vez levantándose de su asiento, alejándose unos cuantos pasos, respirando hondo para disfrutar un poco más de aquel maravilloso perfume de su cuerpo.

— Pero no quiero que me elijas únicamente por eso, quiero que me desees, porque me amas o me necesitas...

Le explico Albafica, deseaba que Manigoldo lo quisiera, que le amara y lo necesitara como él ya lo hacía, no sólo porque su collar estaba en sus manos, que lo eligiera por su propia voluntad, no porque el destino lo puso en su camino, ni porque la diosa Hera lo quisiera de esa forma.

— Porque yo lo hago, yo te deseo de verdad, pero sé que nunca podremos estar juntos.

Manigoldo se sonrojo inmediatamente, eran las mismas palabras que el admirador secreto de Kardia le escribía, al menos, eso pensó cuando Albafica se desesperó un poco más, recargándose contra una de las columnas de aquella habitación, la que estaba algo maltratada, con muchas marcas de puños en el mármol.

— ¿Me deseas?

Le pregunto Manigoldo, levantándose de un salto, era mayor que Albafica, no creía que ese pequeño santo supiera de que le estaba hablando, era demasiado joven para eso, se dijo, aunque él tampoco estaba muy seguro de que tanto se suponía que debían hacer con su alfa, pero no debía sentirse como él se sintió con Aspros, no debía existir el temor ni el miedo, tampoco la vergüenza.

— Sí, quisiera estar contigo a todas horas, pero no creo que eso te guste.

Manigoldo sonrió de medio lado, prácticamente ya estaba con él a todas horas, o por lo menos, bastante tiempo cuando lo seguía a los campos de entrenamiento, admirándolo desde lejos, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, en cada movimiento que realizaba.

— Mañana veré a Kardia y a Cid en el campo de entrenamiento y si quieres puedes acompañarnos, prácticamente ya lo haces.

Le informo, llevando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, logrando que Albafica le sonriera por fin, dándose la media vuelta para corroborar que no hubiera escuchado mal.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Le pregunto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando Manigoldo asintió, acercándose unos cuantos pasos en su dirección.

— Sí, ellos se preguntan porque nos sigues todo el tiempo, parece que lo haces por esto, por el collar que pensaba me robaste para que pudieras tener un compañero.

Aquello lo dijo tomando el collar entre sus dedos, admirando de nuevo la figura que le adornaba, comprendiendo que tal vez era una imagen conjunta, la muerte y la rosa, suponiendo que él era la calavera, una imagen bonita si le preguntaban.

— Eso hice, yo quería un compañero, eso era lo único que deseaba, nunca he querido hacerte daño.

Le explico, sonriendo al ver que Manigoldo ya no estaba tan afectado como en la noche anterior y que le creía cuando decía que no deseaba estar sólo.

— Ya lo haces, sí tú tienes el collar en tus manos nadie más podrá acercarse a mí, como Aspros lo hizo.

Manigoldo no deseaba a nadie más, tampoco estaba seguro si deseaba a su alfa, pero al menos, si ya tenía un compañero no podrían hacerle daño, esas eran las reglas, nadie podía robarle a un omega su paraíso.

— Shion dijo que Aspros pidió tu mano en matrimonio, pensaba que estarías en su templo haciéndole compañía, no en el mio.

Le explico, tratando de mantenerlo informado, aunque suponía que esa noticia no le agradaría, pensando que tal vez su maestro lo entregaría a géminis.

— ¿Aspros?

Pregunto de pronto, pensando en lo peor, en la posibilidad de que su maestro hubiera dicho que sí, que sería el compañero de Aspros.

Una pesadilla que en ese momento se estaba volviendo realidad, mucho más aun cuando sentía el cosmos de Aspros rodearlo, sus dedos recorriendo su mejilla, su nariz, maldiciéndose en voz baja por haber tenido que usar su fuerza para someterlo, agradeciendo al mismo tiempo que Shion se había marchado dejándolo solo con su conejito, esperando que no le tuviera miedo por siempre.

— Manigoldo...

***63***

Kardia al ver que los barrotes de hielo resistían sus ataques, decidió calmarse un poco, llevando su mano a su corazón, no porque le doliera sino porque sentía el dolor de su alfa, como este intentaba llegar a él utilizando su vínculo, el lazo que los unía por voluntad de la diosa Hera.

Hola.

Muchísimas gracias a YUE, MORIDAKAY, LETHEB, YUKU ICHIHARA, PRINCESSICE. SUSEY, LOISCESLES, MARIELA, SASHA y ESTERBOZ.


	48. Chapter 48

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***63***

Kardia al ver que los barrotes de hielo resistían sus ataques, decidió calmarse un poco, llevando su mano a su corazón, no porque le doliera sino porque sentía el dolor de su alfa, como este intentaba llegar a él utilizando su vínculo, el lazo que los unía por voluntad de la diosa Hera.

Luciano le miraba de reojo, su maestro le había dicho que debía asesinarlos, como si pudiera hacerlo, cuando Kardia era la única criatura que le hizo sentir, al menos, aquellos libros, ese amor infinito era lo que deseaba, lo que sabía el escorpión de esa Era podría despertar en él.

Pero su reunión estaba sucediendo exactamente como debería, no como le hubiera gustado que pasara, tal vez su actuar era incorrecto, eso lo sabía muy bien, lo comprendía perfectamente, pero era su única opción.

El deseaba sentir de nuevo y no era justo que atacara a ese joven alfa o que secuestrara a su omega, pero si Degel pudo librar la maldición de Ganimedes, porque no él, que era mucho más fuerte que ese santo de acuario, que su cosmos era mucho más frío aun.

Luciano quiso a sus alumnos, en verdad los amo, pero de alguna forma termino perdiéndose en el abismo, lastimando a esos omegas, creyendo que serían su cura y ahora parecia que a este omega tambien, quien le miraba fijamente encerrado en su celda, su expresion incendiando sus venas.

— ¿Qué diablos miras?

Le pregunto, sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello que le daba una extraña sombra a su rostro, haciendo que se viera mucho más peligroso, seguro de su victoria.

—Vamos, acércate, quiero hacerte sonreír, una linda mueca en tu cuello se te vería realmente bien.

Pronuncio mostrando su aguja, la cual brillaba en esa celda, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, esperando poder aplicar su castigo, no obstante, Luciano en vez de acercarse o responderle se marchó, era demasiado el deseo que sentía por ese joven omega, el que ni siquiera estaba en celo.

Luciano caminó varios metros alejándose del barco hundido, sintiendo una extraña energía que parecía moverse sin cuerpo alguno, una criatura negra de oscuridad pura, cuyos tentáculos de cosmos de pronto lo rozaron, logrando que unos ojos amarillos con una esclera negra y pupila roja se formaran en su imaginación, ojos que no podían ser humanos de pronto inundaron sus recuerdos haciéndolo trastabillar.

El santo de cristal llevo su mano a su cabeza, observando entonces un águila surcando el cielo, un animal que no podía estar presente en ese sitio, no había águilas en los polos, por lo cual cerró los ojos, pensando que si los habría de nuevo dejaría de verla.

Nunca le gustaron esos animales, ni cuando era joven ni en ese momento se dijo, abriéndolos para ver que esa criatura se había marchado, sólo se trataba de una ilusión, como aquel sentimiento que lo confundió de momento y tratando de concentrarse en algo más, salió en busca de alimento para ambos, seguro que su celda funcionaria por algunas horas sin él presente para volver a crearla.

Kardia al ver que Luciano se marchó se recargo en la palma de su mano, sentía a su compañero, Degel estaba vivo, lo estaba buscando, sabía que el ataúd de hielo no funcionaría por demasiado tiempo o tal vez, de alguna forma encontraron lo que andaban buscando, si era así, esperaba que su cubo de hielo verde le dijera a la diosa pavorreal cuál era su mayor deseo.

Cerrando los ojos podía sentirlo, una fuerza que no se había marchado, que seguía a su lado como si se tratase de un fantasma, moviéndose de forma invisible a su alrededor, como si fuera una enredadera o una serpiente.

Tal vez se trataba de su pequeño, de su amado tesoro que no pudo vivir lo suficiente para que pudiera verlo, por quien hubiera dado su vida de ser necesario, pero no tuvo la opción que su omega, a él se lo arrebataron de sus brazos los hados del destino.

Pero aun recordaba su primera visita a Luco, quien era el hermano gemelo de Lugonis, un hombre solo y triste, el que buscaba la cura para su sobrino, el hijo de su hermano, para que pudiera estar en compañía de su omega sin que perdiera la vida al dar a luz.

El hermano de Lugonis viajo al santuario cuando Sage le hizo saber de su condición, él era conocido como un gran médico, un hombre de medicina, un curandero y un partero cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Le había brindado ayuda a varias betas a dar a luz, pero sobre todo se especializaba en los nacimientos de los omegas masculinos, quienes le buscaban para dar a luz niños sanos, para recibir tratamientos cuando el embarazo parecía complicado, o cuando querían tomar las precauciones adecuadas para su parto.

Luco al verlos parecía sorprendido, Sage parecía demasiado serio y se llevó a Degel consigo, ese momento solo debían presenciarlo el omega y su partero, quien sentándose a su lado, espero porque le contara alguno de sus síntomas, los que su patriarca ya había descubierto.

— ¿Que debe saber?

Luco le sonrió y se levantó para preparar un poco de té que había traído consigo sin hacerle preguntas, esperando que con esa bebida el joven omega pudiera calmarse, porque era obvio que estaba muy nervioso, demasiado preocupado.

—Por el principio, tuviste relaciones sexuales cuando estabas en etapa de celo.

Kardia asintió sonrojándose, aceptando el té que le era ofrecido, tomando un largo trago antes de respirar de nuevo, sintiéndose mucho más relajado.

—Sí, desde hace dos meses no regresa mi cosmos y no me han dejado entrenar.

Susurro, mucho más sonrojado, Luco se rasco la barbilla, eso no le decía demasiado en realidad, como Sage suponía el joven omega estaba embarazado, pero debían saber que tan probable era que pudiera llegar a término, si el cosmos de aquellos seres ya se estaba formando.

—En el caso de un beta sin cosmos es normal que pueda realizar alguna clase de ejercicio, caminar o cualquier otro, pero con personas como nosotros, nuestros entrenamientos son demasiado extenuantes, por lo cual, debemos guardar reposo por aburrido o desesperante que nos pueda parecer.

Kardia bufo algo molesto, observando como Luco juntaba sus manos en una técnica parecida a la que usaban para revisar las armaduras, de pronto se acerco a él respirando hondo, tratando de concentrarse.

—Como es un embarazo que apenas comienza no es posible saber si es niño, niña o que apariencia tendrá, tampoco tiene consciencia, pero la energía que consume es aquello que lo delata como un posible fruto de su amor.

Luco no deseaba darle esperanzas a Kardia, pero aun así, tenía que decirle que esperar, como debía comportarse para que el embarazo pudiera llegar a término, aunque por la edad del joven santo de escorpión era muy probable que lo perdiera.

—Tu embarazo es de alto riesgo, Kardia, debes tener mucho cuidado de no realizar trabajos extenuantes, la temperatura de tu cuerpo debe mantenerse estable a todo momento, debes tener una dieta saludable, no puedes beber o fumar, tu alfa tiene que estar al tanto de tu estado de salud, pero sobre todo, pequeño escorpión, si llegaras a sentirte enfermo, debes mandar por un médico, cualquiera, porque tu enfermedad, tu edad y tu embarazo, son demasiado complicadas.

Kardia asintió, sin entender que era lo que buscaba Luco, pero al encontrarlo asintió, eso era todo lo que podrían saber hasta el momento, en efecto la falta de cosmos del escorpión estaba ligada con su embarazo, pero era imposible saber mucho más hasta ese momento.

—Debes cuidarte, porque este embarazo está usando mucha más energía de lo normal, no se cual pueda ser la razón, pero no te preocupes, sé que todo estará bien.

Pero no lo estuvo, su pequeño murió a los seis meses y aunque Luco quiso convencerlo que no fue su culpa, Sage le dijo que siempre pasaba cuando eran demasiado jóvenes, que tenían suerte de que aun siguiera con vida, o Degel quisiera mostrarle que no era su culpa, él sabía que su corazón lo mato, el mismo fuego que algún día consumiría su vida.

Kardia comenzó a tratar de cortar los barrotes de su celda, pero no lograba ningún cambio, sólo que su jaula brillara de un extraño color, uno que le recordaba un relámpago o una aurora boreal.

—Eres un maldito.

Se quejó, levantándose para tratar de observar bien su celda fuera de su jaula, notando que no había nada, era un naufragio, pero carecía de cualquier clase de comodidad, haciendo que se preguntara que estaba pensando aquel tipo, porque no poseía nada de interés.

—No soy un maldito.

Respondieron de pronto, era él, parecía que llegaba con pescado fresco, él que se disponía a preparar para los dos, Kardia se cruzó de brazos relamiéndose los labios, esperando el momento en que Luciano, cuyo nombre seguramente era falso, tratara de alimentarlo.

— ¿Que eres entonces? ¿Un alfa enamorado?

Luciano no respondió aquella pregunta, concentrándose en su labor, tratando de ignorar que había usado una celda para Kardia, el que le miraba con burla, ni temor ni deseo, no como miraba en ese cuadro a su alfa, el que había dejado congelado en el templo de Afrodita.

—Aunque tú no lo creas posible, yo te amo y sé que con el tiempo, tal vez, si los dioses me sonríen llegues a quererme un poco.

Kardia negó aquello, pero se preguntaba porque Luciano no actuaba como lo hacía Aspros, porque parecía que no deseaba lastimarlo, sólo mantenerlo a su lado, preguntándose si en verdad lo que decía de amarlo era cierto.

— ¿Que sabes de mí?

Quiso saber, no era que tuviera una bola de cristal o creyera que ese alfa era un adivino, seguramente había escuchado hablar de él, mencionar su nombre, su poder o su furia, algo en él llamó su atención, tal vez sería interesante comprender que era.

—Todo, lo sé todo sobre ti, aunque no me creas.

Luciano estaba acostumbrado a la vida en la tundra, era el único lugar que encontraba hermoso, en donde las aves eran muy pocas, al menos, casi no había águilas o animales de ese tipo, por los cuales sentía aprensión.

—De donde yo vengo, tú ya no existes, no eres más que un recuerdo en una serie de diarios, por eso sé que tú me amarías, que tú puedes curarme.

Kardia lo encontraba absurdo, al único que amaba era a su Degel, su hermoso alfa que se ganó su amor a través de sus cartas, a quien deseaba más que a cualquier otro ser de ese mundo, a quien jamás engañaría por un alfa común, mucho menos uno como el que cocinaba el pescado frente a él.

— ¿Cómo piensas que puedes enamorarme si me has secuestrado? ¿Si lastimaste a mi alfa?

Luciano se quedó quieto por unos instantes, para después seguir con sus tareas, era más fácil así, de esa forma no perdería la esperanza de encontrar una cura a su mal, esa cura tenía un nombre y sentía su energía, su cosmos le llamaba, sin importar lo que dijera Kardia sabía que lograría escapar a su destino.

—Encontrare alguna forma, no importa como lo haga.

Luciano termino de preparar el pescado y le dejo un poco cerca de sus barrotes, de los cuales destruyo uno de momento para empujar el plato, tratando de sonreírle, pero Kardia no acepto su alimento, en vez de eso, sostuvo su mano con fuerza.

— ¿Crees que dejare que me violes?

El santo de cristal de pronto se vio sorprendido, más por la perspectiva de hacerle daño a su cura, que por la osadía de Kardia, cuya mano comenzaba cubrirse de escarcha, él no amaba a sus omegas, pero no por eso les hizo daño, peleo por el primero como lo haría cualquier alfa, pero jamás lo lastimo físicamente.

—Yo nunca he lastimado a ningún omega.

Le dijo, liberándose de la mano de Kardia cuando ya no soporto más el aire frío que le rodeaba, separándose algunos centímetros, logrando que el escorpión se riera de pronto, sentándose en el suelo.

— ¡Sólo destruiste su corazón!

Eso era cierto, pero no se trataba de un violador, eso jamás porque de alguna forma creía comprender el terror que sentía un omega, a veces tenía pesadillas con águilas gigantes que desencadenaban en algo mucho peor aún, Zeus.

—Tal vez eso hice, pero no es culpa mía que no haya logrado amarlos.

Intento defenderse, aunque para Kardia era claro que los uso, sin importarle sus sentimientos.

—Sólo intentaste utilizarles.

Luciano se separó entonces, alejándose suficientes pasos para dejarle cierta intimidad, centrando su atención en su pescado, el cual comenzó a comer de una forma monótona.

—Debes alimentarte.

Le informo, antes de que Kardia comenzara a comer del pescado, seguro que no intentaría envenenarlo, ni drogarlo, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, comenzaba a sentir pena por ese alfa tan extraño.

—No quiero que te enfermes.

***64***

Minos se levantó de su cama en Creta, seguro que había escuchado la voz de un hombre, pero no pudo verlo, en vez de eso, sus ojos se posaron en una imagen diferente, una nueva visión que estaba seguro lo atormentaría como las demás.

Porque delante suyo no estaba otro más que su hermano, Radamanthys, vistiendo una túnica típica de aquellas tierras, sonreía como no lo había visto hacerlo en tantas vidas que se imaginaba sólo se trataba de una ilusión o esa expresión, como muchas otras que solo debió disfrutarlas él, la utilizaba con Valentine.

— Aquiles... al fin duermes...

Esa simple imagen le era tan surreal que estaba seguro soñaba o era víctima de alguna maldición, pero eso no era todo, no solamente sonreía su hermano menor vistiendo una vaporosa túnica blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas, brazos y parte de su espalda, con un collar de seda negra en su cuello con una M plateada como dije, pulseras en sus muñecas que parecían grilletes y un cinturón ciñendo su cintura.

Sino que cargaba un niño en sus brazos, un niño de cabello blanco, cuyos ojos estaban ocultos debajo de su fleco, pero estaba seguro que ese niño debía ser su hijo, sangre de su sangre, nacido de su omega.

— Hermano…

Pronuncio pensando que su sonrisa se desvanecería, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso cargando al pequeño en sus brazos caminó en su dirección con una expresión serena, haciendo que notara de pronto una pequeña cadena colgando de la M, la cual se arrastraba en el suelo.

— Has despertado, hice lo que pude para que Aquiles no te importunara, pero parece que no lo logre.

Sus ojos eran diferentes, parecían opacos y sin vida, su expresión demasiado serena, como si estuviera medio dormido, haciendo que pensara en esos omegas que vieron alguna vez, pero negando aquello se dijo que simplemente era la paz que alcanzaba un omega cuando por fin estaba en compañía de su alfa, no significaba que estuviera roto.

— Los sirvientes han traído la comida, yo mismo la habría servido de no portar tu regalo de bodas, tal vez si me lo quitaras, podría complacerte mejor.

Minos sostuvo entonces la cadena que colgaba del cuello del menor para enredarla en su mano derecha, jalándolo en su dirección para besarlo sin percatarse del cambio repentino del paisaje, saboreando aquellos labios que le sabían a gloria.

— ¿Para qué nos abandones?

De pronto ya no estaban en Creta, sino en sus propias habitaciones, su hermano seguía vistiendo esa vaporosa túnica que se le pegaba al cuerpo y el pequeño seguía en sus brazos, una viva copia de su padre con los ojos de su omega, quien gimió al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

— No lo haré.

Le susurro tratando de convencerlo de su inocencia, del deseo de permanecer a su lado una vez que cargaba a un pequeño fruto de ambos, un alfa que sería poderoso, que ocuparía el puesto de la estrella que abandono Valentine cuando por fin pudo destruirlo, cuando libró al ejercito de su dios Hades de su traicionera existencia.

— Te juro que no intentare marcharme.

Le prometió sintiendo como jalaba de la cadena en su cuello, admirando las marcas resultado de sus placeres, líneas rojas que surcaban sus muñecas, sus brazos y su cuello, algunas gruesas, otras más delgadas, pero todas marcas de su amor por su omega, del sufrimiento que se confundía con el placer.

— Sí te dejo suelto, jamás regresaras Radamanthys y no puedo permitir que me abandones.

Pronuncio mordiendo su hombro con fuerza, escuchando un quejido de su hermano, quien retrocedió sin decir nada más, sin atreverse a mirarle fijamente, seguro que su castigo por pedirle su libertad sería ejemplar.

— No me marchare.

Volvió a pronunciar, recostando a su pequeño en su camita, en la cuna negra que tenía a la mitad de sus habitaciones, custodiada por sus armaduras, permitiendo que Minos recorriera sus caderas y después su cintura, pegándose a su cuerpo.

— Porque no usas una mentira más convincente.

Respondió, observando al pequeño inocente en su cuna al mismo tiempo que acariciaba a su omega por debajo de la túnica blanca, enredando sus manos en la cadena plateada, escuchando un jadeo sorprendido y notando un ligero estremecimiento de su omega.

— Sí te dejo libre me abandonaras, escaparas buscando el rastro de esa arpía y jamás volveré a verte.

Radamanthys negó aquello un tanto temeroso, su espíritu por fin le pertenecía, al fin era suyo y nunca más lo dejaría marcharse, porque bien sabía que si le perdía el rastro, su amado hermano escaparía para guarecerse bajo las alas de aquella arpía, esa criatura que ya se le había adelantado en varias ocasiones, que si fue destruida aun rondaba su nido esperando arrebatarle a su compañero.

— Tienes razón, si dejas que esa arpía se lleve a tu omega, jamás volverás a verlo y esa criatura no es nada para arrebatarle a uno de mis amados hijos su omega.

Minos pensó por un momento que Radamanthys desapareciera como en los otros sueños, cientos de ellos en los que le poseía, su hermano gemía para él, lo aceptaba, pero de pronto, se marchaba y le mostraba que después de todo era solo un sueño, sin embargo su dragón seguía aferrado a la cuna, su vista fija en su pequeño, sus propias manos recorriendo sus caderas.

— Esta muerto.

Susurro de pronto, respirando hondo, entrecortado, sin atreverse a moverse o separarse de sus manos, estremeciéndose cuando llevo sus manos un poco más abajo.

— Tú lo mataste.

Pronuncio, casi con odio, seguro que sería castigado, pero de todas formas lo sería, o tal vez lo recompensaría por ser un buen omega, por atenderlo como su esclavo y Radamanthys ya no comprendía cual era un castigo, ni cual era un premio, para Minos siempre era lo mismo.

— Tú mataste a mi dulce arpía.

El dolor seguía fresco, su amor por aquel intruso, aunque le temía no lo amaba y eso hizo que Minos apretara los dientes con furia, su hermano debía quererlo, necesitarlo a su lado como él hacía.

— ¡Sé que sin él no tengo a donde ir! Además ¿Cuánto tiempo te tardarías en encontrarnos esta vez, semanas, días, horas?

Minos quiso castigar esa insolencia, borrar a esa criatura de sus recuerdos, la que seguía interponiéndose en su paraíso privado, aunque se tratara de un sueño, ese bastardo no se alejaba de su omega, aun en ese momento deseaba arrebatárselo.

— Ya estoy cansado de intentarlo, ya he comprendido mi lugar, pero no esperes que me guste.

Minos dejo de acariciar a su omega observando a un anciano de poderosa apariencia, tan fuerte como un toro, ojos azules que brillaban como relámpagos, una larga barba y cabello lacio que le llegaba a la cintura, ambos blancos, pero no por la edad, sino porque tenía la misma coloración que él, mucho más alto que el mismo Thanatos, un gigante en todo el sentido de la palabra, el que vestía una toga con tocados dorados, sin saber su nombre supuso quien era, Zeus, su padre.

— ¿Permites que tu omega te hable de ese modo, muchacho?

El dios sujeto entonces a Radamanthys de la barbilla para observarlo fijamente, su hermano se soltó, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, siendo apresado por sus propios brazos, aunque fuera un extraño sueño, una demencial ilusión, no la despreciaría permitiendo que su omega se alejara de su lado.

— Deberías arrebatarle esa insolencia, hacer que te respete y comprenda a quien le pertenece.

Minos entrecerró los ojos, sosteniendo a Radamanthys por los antebrazos, quien no intento liberarse, al mismo tiempo que aquel dios, Zeus, llevaba sus brazos detrás de la espalda con una expresión seria.

— Tu que tienes mi sangre estas hecho para comandar y él, ese engendro de Hefesto para servirte, tu omega, una muestra de amor de mi dulce esposa para mí, esa vaca que no puede complacerme e intenta controlarme.

Zeus se rio entre dientes, recorriendo la mejilla de Radamanthys con delicadeza, sonriendo cuando el guerrero sólo permaneció quieto, sin decir o hacer nada más que aceptar sus palabras como un hecho.

— Tu obsesión por el sin embargo comienza a causarme inquietud.

Minos alejo a su hermano de su padre, sin comprender en un principio que estaba diciéndole, pero ni siquiera él podía tocarlo, su querido Radamanthys le pertenecía, aunque bien sabía que se trataba de un extraño sueño.

— Vas a decirme que desearlo como mi omega es un pecado y que tú lo castigas, porque por eso le pedí favores a tus dos hermanos, para tenerlo en mi cama, en mis brazos, nadie lo merece más que yo, no es así mi querido Radamanthys.

Pronuncio rodeando la cintura de su hermano con ambos brazos, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, retando al mismo dios que le dio vida hacia tantos siglos a que le negara su merecido premio, Radamanthys jadeo, tragando un poco de saliva, sin atreverse a pronunciar un solo sonido.

— ¡Él es mio y no dejare que lo aparten de mi lado!

El hombre de cabello blanco arqueo una ceja, encontrando esa actitud divertida, esa posesividad en uno de sus hijos, quien sabía de alguna manera había probado casi toda clase de placeres carnales y al único que deseaba era a su omega.

— Por el contrario, de habérmelo pedido a mi lo hubieras tenido encadenado a tu cama desde Creta, yo mismo hubiera hecho comprender a ese humano que se prendo de su madre a quien debía obedecer, tu eres hijo mío, tú y Sarpedón, Radamanthys es el retoño de Hefesto, inferior a tu grandeza, descendiente de esa vaca que tengo como esposa.

Radamanthys retrocedió, o intento hacerlo, la cadena estaba enredada en una de sus manos y el temor que sentía por él, le evitaba alejarse, haciéndole ver que su hermano carecía de la voluntad para luchar con él, permitiendo que siguiera abrazándolo con fuerza, dibujando círculos en su espalda.

— Mi muchacho, desde cuando te he negado cualquier cosa, en cambio, tú fuiste con mis hermanos para que te concedieran lo que por derecho es tuyo y esa arpía desea robarte, esa criatura inferior que piensa puede burlarse de ti.

Minos observo a Radamanthys, sus ojos amarillos, su cabello rubio, comprendiendo a que se debían las diferencias entre ambos, aunque en un principio pensó que se trataba debido a su parecido con su madre, la que era compartida, pero no así su padre.

— Ya ni siquiera puedes alegar que esto es un pecado mi dulce hermano, sólo compartimos en parte nuestra sangre y Zeus lo ha permitido.

Su rostro y sus labios, el color de su piel así como su suavidad eran de ella, cada uno de los rasgos que podrían imaginarse delicados provenían de Europa, pero aquellos masculinos provenían del dios herrero del Olimpo, por eso era más alto, sus cejas eran gruesas y su cabello, como sus ojos eran amarillos.

— Pero... tú tienes más que ver con Hera...

Hera, la madre de Hefesto, quien le dio la vida sin ayuda de Zeus, quien era su padre, haciendo que los descendientes de los dioses regentes del Olimpo fueran alfa y omega, como en sus alocados sueños de juventud, ellos eran sin duda la pareja perfecta.

— Pero esto es solo un sueño.

Susurro besando el cuello de Radamanthys quien se limitó a cerrar los ojos, escuchando los pasos de Zeus, como se alejaba de su lado para observar al pequeño en su cuna, un alfa idéntico a Minos, en todo menos en el color de sus ojos, este era humano, él otro si su hijo no realizaba su deber, no lo sería.

— No lo es Minos, yo no puedo buscarte en tu dimensión, pero si puedo traerte de momento a esta por medio de tus sueños como Hera puede hablar con sus omegas cuando ellos duermen, en donde tu hermano por fin comprende su lugar y ya no espera separarse de tu lado, te sirve con su cuerpo y te ha dado un hijo hermoso, que se parecerá a los héroes del pasado, el primero de varios más.

Esas palabras iluminaron el rostro de Minos, haciendo que sus esfuerzos por liberar a su hermano cobraran un mayor sentido, en especial cuando Zeus decía que su hermano estaba destinado a servirle con su cuerpo, que le daría hijos poderosos, que pasarían más de un celo juntos y como deseaba que ese momento llegara, cuando su Radamanthys yaciera en su cama, dispuesto como un banquete.

— Sólo si destruyes a tu enemigo y jamás le permites alejarse de tu lado, si lo mantienes como en este momento, encadenado a ti.

Le advirtió el dios del rayo, mostrándole una imagen de esa sucia avecilla, la que de pronto cambio frente a sus ojos, haciendo que se preguntara si eso tenía sentido, si aquella imagen podía ser real, pero aun así, fuera sueño o una visión, lo mataría por tratar de robarle a su amado hermano de sus brazos.

— Con esta daga lograras destruirlo Minos y eso será lo mejor para ti, así tu hermano se quedara sin opciones más que aceptar su lugar a tus pies como tu omega.

En ese momento le dio la daga dorada, la que Radamanthys reconocía como aquello que destruyo a su amado, la que intento recuperar, pero Minos lo empujo con sus hilos, lanzándolo al suelo, despertando con su arma en sus manos, pero alejado de su omega.

— Radamanthys, mi dulce hermano, yo te liberare de tu falso alfa.

***65***

Sasha despertó justo en ese momento y corrió para ver quien estaba en el suelo, tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero inmediatamente Sisyphus la detuvo, sabía que era peligroso estar cerca de Albafica.

Hola.

Muchísimas gracias a YUE, MORIDAKAY, LETHEB, YUKU ICHIHARA, PRINCESSICE. SUSEY, LOISCESLES, MARIELA, SASHA y ESTERBOZ.


	49. Chapter 49

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***65***

Sasha despertó justo en ese momento y corrió para ver quien estaba en el suelo, tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero inmediatamente Sisyphus la detuvo, sabía que era peligroso estar cerca de Albafica.

— No lo toques Sasha, déjalo que despierte por sí solo.

La pequeña niña al ver que tanto Dohko, como Regulus estaban presentes no supo que pensar, ni que decir, sólo que Albafica se veía malherido, como si hubiera sufrido un ataque a traición.

Justo como Sage, a quien dejaron en su templo aunque ella no quería irse, por lo cual, comenzó a llorar cubriéndose el rostro, era después de todo una niña pequeña todavía, una dulce niña que albergaba a la diosa de la sabiduría.

— Sasha regresa a la vieja casa, por favor, aun es de noche y debes descansar.

Ella se negó al principio, pero cuando Sisyphus le alboroto el cabello simplemente le obedeció, regresando a sus habitaciones, el arquero entonces respiro hondo, tratando de pensar en que debían hacer, si era correcta la decisión de Asmita, hacer que su sobrino y Dohko se marcharan del santuario.

Con ellos, ya serian seis los santos que estaban fuera, y si restaban a dos traidores, Shion y su propio amigo, Aspros, quien sabía lo mucho que amaba a su espada, de sus planes para el futuro, el que era sin duda el peor de todos ellos.

Les quedaban cuatro santos dorados, sin embargo, estaba seguro que no dejarían que Manigoldo realizara cualquier misión, así que, de alguna forma, Asmita hizo lo correcto al ayudar a la rosa, para salvarlos del veneno, pero se equivocó al hacer que dos santos dorados que no eran traidores abandonaran el santuario.

— Lo mejor será que regresen.

Regulus negó aquello de un solo movimiento de su cabeza, Dohko, arquero una ceja, no estaba seguro si el arquero estaba en lo correcto, pero aun así, quiso escucharlo, según decían Asmita sólo era el patriarca porque Sisyphus se negó a serlo.

Además, Sage debía asegurar la seguridad de todos los habitantes del santuario, no solo los alfas y Aspros, el santo de Géminis actuaría en beneficio de quienes pensaba eran los hijos de Zeus.

— ¡No abandonare a Cid!

Casi le grito a su tío, seguro que no le importaba su amado, pero Sisyphus respirando hondo, preguntándose por primera vez si era cierto que Albafica se trataba del alfa de Manigoldo, supuso que lo mejor era que solamente ellos, junto a Kardia y Degel, actuaran fuera del santuario.

Si regresaban, aun habría cinco santos dorados o al menos, cinco guerreros con aquel cosmos, seis, con aquel extraño individuo que decían habían conocido apenas, el que escuchaba las ordenes de Asmita.

— Yo tampoco, pero nuestros enemigos lo que desean es que actuemos sin pensarlo siquiera, tú lo sabes Regulus, que haría Sage en una situación como esta, tomaría decisiones sin pensarlo o meditaría que es lo mejor.

Dohko asintió, haciendo las mismas cuentas que Sisyphus, si no regresaban solo había tres o cuatro santos dorados, pero si ellos regresaban tendrían la ventaja, sin contar, que tal vez Shion podría confiar en él, aún seguía siendo su amigo.

— Shion confía en mí y quien planeo esto, tal vez desea dejar al santuario sin protección.

Regulus no estaba de acuerdo, el creía que había sido un golpe enfocado únicamente en Cid, tal vez en Manigoldo también, aun recordaba la mirada de Shion, la forma en que vio a Cid era como si quisiera usarlo como una herramienta y recordaba la muralla de polen venenoso, como su amado intento salvar al cangrejo del alfa que no deseaba.

— No van por el santuario, sino por sus omegas, los que son poderosos, como Cid.

Pero no habían atacado a Kardia, ni a Manigoldo, pensó Dohko, sin embargo, debía recordar que el escorpión ya había sufrido un aborto y que Aspros protegía al cangrejo, tal vez fue el pago que recibió para llevar a Cid al matadero.

— Quien sea que está haciendo esto, uso al cangrejo y a la rosa como pago, todo a cambio de Cid, quien es sin duda el más fuerte de los tres omegas de la élite dorada.

Eso era absurdo, porque en ese caso, los omegas que servían a otros dioses debían estar en peligro de la misma forma y ellos no lo estaban, pero era imposible saberlo.

— Shion y Aspros obtuvieron lo que deseaban, y eso a Cid, por lo que hay que buscarlo, quien sabe que es lo que desea hacerle...

Dohko se rasco la barbilla en ese momento, pensando en que era seguro que deseaban del omega, ya que lo atacaron durante su celo, el inicio de este o eso pensaba, por la forma de actuar del pequeño león y su tío.

— Si están buscando un omega poderoso en celo, seguramente quieren fecundarlo, violaran a Cid para que tenga un hijo, pero no entiendo para que desearían un hijo de un omega del santuario.

Sisyphus abrió los ojos entonces, sintiendo pánico por Cid, llevando su mano a su pecho, respirando hondo, en su sueño Cid le había dicho que siempre le había deseado, que hubiera preferido ser su omega, pero le dijo algo más, algo que se perdió en su inconsciente hasta ese momento.

No quería dar a luz al hijo de Oneiros, sino al suyo, aquello lo pronuncio al mismo tiempo que el siseo de una serpiente descomunal podía escucharse, alejándolo de su omega, haciéndole pensar que darían a luz a un monstruo, una serpiente.

— ¡No me importa para que!

Grito Regulus de nuevo, desesperándose por que no actuaban en ese momento y buscaban a Cid, quien los necesitaba, sino planeaban discutiendo acerca de absurdos, extrañas ilusiones que no importaban tanto como su admirado santo de capricornio.

— Debemos encontrarlo, debemos ir por él.

Dohko asintió, debían buscar a Cid, pero también debían proteger el santuario, pero que tarea debían realizar primero, esa era una pregunta cuya respuesta no le gustaba.

— Yo soy su alfa, yo debo proteger a Cid, esa tarea no es de ninguno de ustedes.

De pronto, la rosa, que no era tan débil como lo pensaban y que sentía la desesperación de su cangrejo despertó, apretando la tierra con su mano, furioso con Asmita por haberle atacado por la espalda, por propiciar la violación de su cangrejo.

— En ese caso porque no realizaste tu deber, si hubieras sido un buen alfa, nada de esto habría pasado, no habrían lastimado a Cid y mi cangrejo no estaría en manos de esa bestia.

Susurro Albafica, levantándose con dificultad, mirando a Sisyphus con odio, con furia reprimida, una extraña actitud para el normalmente tranquilo santo de Piscis, quien nunca parecía molesto, sólo melancólico cuando estaba lejos del cangrejo o feliz cuando caminaban juntos.

— ¡Tu causaste todo esto! ¡Tú y tu maldito ego!

Albafica aun portaba su armadura, no tuvieron tiempo de quitársela, pero su collar era visible y de pronto lo rodeo con su mano, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el dolor de su cangrejo, preguntándose qué mentiras estaban diciendo acerca de su actuar, que le había abandonado, que no lo amaba o que se trataba de un traidor.

— ¿Porque no diste la alarma? ¿Porque dejaste que esa serpiente estuviera suelta?

Le pregunto entonces mucho más tranquilo, jurándole a su cangrejo que iría por él, que no lo abandonaría con Aspros, no le daría la espalda para que pudieran someterlo, eso nunca.

— Hice lo que pensé que era lo correcto en ese momento, pero no puedo pedir que alguien como tú lo entienda, Albafica, mucho menos cuando pones en riesgo la vida de tu omega para aliviar tu soledad.

Albafica apretó los dientes, nadie parecía comprenderlos, sólo jugarlos, y nadie más que él parecía preocupado por el bienestar de su compañero, quien en ese momento estaba pasando por lo mismo que Cid, pero nadie deseaba brindarle ayuda.

— Tú no sabes lo que tenemos, por lo que hemos pasado, así que no puedes juzgarnos cuando le has dado tan fácilmente la espalda a tu compañero, a tu omega, porque debes sentirlo, el dolor de tu compañero corroe tu cordura, a menos que Cid nunca lo fuera y ese pobre omega haya vivido engañado todo este tiempo.

Sisyphus sentía el dolor de su omega en su corazón, en su alma, comprendía que lo necesitaba a su lado, pero también que si se apresuraba la vida de su diosa, el santuario y su propio omega estaban en peligro.

— Yo no usare ese vínculo para atar a Cid a mi voluntad, Albafica, no seré como tú que sin importarte la seguridad de Manigoldo, has decidido conservarlo, a pesar del veneno, a pesar de que el amor de Aspros haya sido sincero, porque tu no querías morir solo, no lo dejarías tomar otro compañero, por eso no le regresaste su collar.

Albafica retrocedió al escuchar eso, como si fueran un golpe físico aquellas palabras, apretando los puños para controlarse de no golpearlo, su sangre pronto volvería a portar el veneno y podría matar a Sisyphus, pero aun así, lo que decía no era justo, porque él quiso entregarle su collar aquella noche, él no quería arriesgarse, no pondría en peligro a Manigoldo.

— ¡Yo quise regresárselo el día que Aspros lo ataco! ¡El primer día de su celo, pero después ya no lo quería! ¡Ya no deseaba un alfa y yo solo le protegí! ¡Yo hice lo correcto, pero no importa eso, porque ustedes creen que soy un omega y por eso, mis acciones son juzgadas como erróneas!

Regulus recordaba lo que le había dicho Cid acerca de necesitar protegerse de un alfa, la rosa tenía razón, era como si pensaran que al ser omegas no tuvieran deseos o voluntad propia, eran tratados como niños, o como animales, como una mascota.

— ¡Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer para protegerlo, pero no espero que ninguno de ustedes lo comprenda!

Sisyphus se relamió los labios, no era justo lo que decía, porque en ese momento quien pensó era su amigo, Aspros, el que llevo a su omega a la trampa, estaba sometiendo a Manigoldo a una pesadilla, justificando sus acciones egoístas diciendo que era su omega, las que de alguna forma justificaba al mencionar la sangre envenenada del hermoso alfa.

— Debemos tomar una decisión, así sabremos qué hacer, como protegerlos.

Pronuncio Dohko, Albafica asintió, pero su decisión estaba tomada, iría por su omega, lo salvaría de las garras de Aspros, así que intento marcharse, regresar al santuario de Athena si repentinamente Sisyphus no se hubiera colocado enfrente de él.

— Apártate.

Le ordeno, pero el arquero no se movió, si dejaba que Albafica regresara al santuario Shion podría hacerle daño y de todas formas Manigoldo estaría en peligro.

— No puedes regresar al santuario.

Albafica apretó los dientes, Sisyphus dudaba que era lo mejor para su omega, pero el no, él sabía que tenía que ir por él, rescatarlo de la lujuria de Aspros, por lo que camino varios pasos más tratando de esquivarlo.

— Albafica, Sisyphus tiene razón, tú no puedes volver.

La rosa volteo sorprendido, de todos ellos pensaba que Dohko sería quien pensaría un poco en Manigoldo, pero no era así, no obstante, el santo de libra coloco una mano en su hombro, tratando de razonar con él.

— Shion me comento algo de una técnica secreta que solo los ancianos conocían, se supone que solamente los patriarcas pueden usarla, se llama Satán Imperial y controla la mente de tu enemigo o de tus aliados.

Por alguna razón el joven Aries confiaba en él, tal vez porque nunca había cuestionado sus opiniones, en realidad no creía que fueran ciertas, pero se equivocó, Shion en realidad pensaba que los omegas eran objetos, alguna clase de mercancía que podían usar a su antojo para su propio placer.

— Piensa en lo que hará si logra usarla en ti, Manigoldo estará en peligro, porque te ordenara matarlo y tú no podrás desobedecerlo.

Albafica apretó los dientes antes de gritar su furia, cayendo de rodillas, llevando sus manos a su collar, sintiendo el dolor de su cangrejo, su desesperación, Aspros le estaba haciendo daño.

— Ustedes deben regresar al santuario, nosotros buscaremos a Kardia y a Degel, o cualquier rastro que nos lleve con Cid, al mismo tiempo que cuidaremos de Sasha.

Sisyphus se agacho entonces, para que Albafica pudiera ver la seriedad de sus palabras, él sentía el mismo dolor que su omega, los dos desesperaban por recuperar a su amado, pero lo mejor era actuar con precaución.

— Te prometo que regresaremos por Manigoldo, Albafica, pero en el único lugar que tu cangrejo está seguro en este momento es con Aspros, él no dejara que Shion lo lastime y creo, que de verdad le odia, porque sabe que tú lo amas, yo comprendo tu dolor, Cid pasa por lo mismo, pero si no sabemos dónde buscar, si permitimos que seas capturado, al primero que mataran será a tu omega con tu sangre.

Albafica le observo fijamente, comprendiendo lo que le decían, aunque no le gustaba esa idea, no estaba dispuesto a darle la espalda a su cangrejo, ni el, ni tampoco Regulus, quien negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza.

— Tú no tienes corazón...

Fue su única respuesta, llegando a la misma conclusión que Regulus, quien trato de marcharse, pero fue detenido por Dohko, estaba cansado de aquello, pero parecía que la única forma de tratar con alfas que no comprendían sus decisiones era incapacitarlos de pronto.

— Yo me llevare a Regulus, te encargo a Sasha y Albafica.

Albafica comenzó a levantarse, escuchando como Dohko se llevaba de regreso al joven león, esperando que tuviera una excusa que quisieran creer, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se posaban en Sisyphus, apretando los dientes.

— ¿Tú me evitaras realizar mi deber como el alfa de Manigoldo?

Sisyphus asintió, no quería enfrentarse con él, pero si Albafica no deseaba entender sus razones, en ese caso, no le dejaba otra opción que hacerlo razonar por la fuerza.

— Sí no me dejas otra opción.

***66***

Shion ingreso en las habitaciones de su maestro con una sonrisa en los labios, Manigoldo al fin comprendía y lugar, ese era con Aspros, para que su rosa pudiera estar a su lado, para siempre, bendiciéndolo con su belleza inaudita que superaba con creces a la de cualquier diosa, aun la del amor, la misma Afrodita.

Hakurei estaba sentado en una silla de madera, su mirada fija en alguna parte, desde que aquel hombre le había brindado su ayuda unos cuantos meses atrás, su maestro solo estaba enfocado en hacer lo correcto, en evitar que la triste historia de Itia se repitiera.

Ese hombre le había dicho que la técnica se llamaba Satán Imperial, pero no era cierto, al menos no del todo, porque las victimas que le sufrían actuaban diferente, sus ojos brillaban de color rojo y el dolor de perder el control de su cuerpo era visible.

Con esta nueva técnica, una versión mucho más avanzada del satán Imperial, ni siquiera Sage había notado que su hermano ya no era el mismo, podía verlo pero no decirlo en voz alta, dejándole a él, el siguiente patriarca una vez que Aspros cargara con la culpa de la muerte de los ancianos, el control de su sabio maestro que no se molestó con los dioses cuando vio que se trataba de un beta, pero si le pidió que abandonara sus sueños de la niñez, que tomara a su dulce rosa como su omega.

Pero ese anciano poderoso evito que su vergüenza se supiera en todo el santuario, que dieran la bendición a la unión maldita de una rosa y un cangrejo, a él, la oportunidad para comprender su futuro, uno sin su compañero elegido.

Ya fuera un dulce omega, o un hermoso alfa, esa criatura divina estaba hecha para su deleite, no para el de un cangrejo, eso no era justo de ninguna forma, se dijo Shion, sirviéndose un poco de leche en un vaso de cerámica.

Cerrando los ojos, tratando de imaginar hacia donde correría su preciada rosa y quienes le estaban ayudando, diciéndose que nunca podría perdonarles, como seguramente su maestro si es que despertaba de su sueño eterno, jamás lo haría.

Shion llevo sus manos a su frente, recordando las palabras de ese anciano, como su rosa tampoco le correspondería si acaso no le obligaba a hacerlo, si no usaba esa técnica con Albafica, como se entregaría a ese cangrejo y este, de alguna forma, por alguna horrible broma del destino, mancillaba a su amado.

Debía buscarle, averiguar quiénes eran los traidores, y regresarle a su casa, al santuario en donde comenzarían su vida juntos, cerrando los ojos, trato de sentir el cosmos de su obsesión, abriendolos de nuevo, para correr en busca de su rosa, ya que el anciano le dijo exactamente donde debía buscarlo.

Sin saber que al mismo tiempo, su rosa se encontraba despierta, sus ojos fijos en el cielo negro tapizado con estrellas, pensando que aquella noche era en verdad oscura, Albafica de Piscis, el que era tan hermoso como la diosa del amor, pero aun así, no creía que su belleza ameritara ningún orgullo, nada que le hiciera sentir mejor que los demás, mucho menos más hermoso que una diosa, en especial, cuando su belleza era sinónimo de soledad y muerte.

Albafica aun recordaba el pasado, aun podía verse siguiendo a Manigoldo de cerca, escondiéndose detrás de las columnas, suspirando en silencio, creyendo que jamás podría ser feliz, que mataría a su omega apenas se atreviera a tocarlo.

Ignorando que una mujer le observaba, una bella criatura de cabellera azul, cuyos ojos estaban posados en su rostro, preguntándose si acaso era tan hermoso como la diosa del amor.

—Porque estas tan triste, una criatura como tú, tan sola, tan desesperada, es algo antinatural.

Albafica le observo de pronto, sin comprender que hacia esa hermosa mujer en aquellos prados, para después regresar su mirada a Manigoldo, quien sostenía al santo de géminis del brazo, tal vez deseaba mostrarle algo valioso, quien sonreía complacido, mirándolo fijamente con orgullo.

— Es mi omega, yo lo matare si me acerco a él y no deseo lastimarlo.

Se quejó, desviando la mirada, posándola de pronto en la mujer, que era hermosa, vestida con una túnica vaporosa con motivos de mariposas azules, una criatura extremadamente bella, que parecia no era humana.

— Pero que criatura tan fea, otro omega que carece de la belleza de sus hermanos, no es como la tuya que supera por mucho a la diosa del amor, mi pequeño tesoro.

Susurro recorriendo la mejilla de Albafica, quien retrocedió inmediatamente negando aquellas palabras, no era hermoso, mucho menos podía competir con la diosa del amor, eso era una blasfemia.

— Nadie puede competir con los dioses, mucho menos la diosa del amor, quienes dicen eso solamente están mintiendo.

Ella sonrió como si estuviera complacida, alejándose de pronto, cambiando de forma por una un poco más extraña, era sin duda una mujer hermosa, pero sus ojos eran azules, todos ellos, su cabello caia como en cascadas de agua, su cuerpo era voluptuoso, era sin duda la representación de la belleza femenina, la que estaba cubierta por una túnica con pequeñas partes de metal, como si fueran una armadura.

Lo más extraño de aquella mujer, era que dos alas de mariposa caían sobre su cabello, como si fueran parte de su cuerpo, una criatura hermosa, perfecta, era sin duda la diosa del amor, pensó Albafica, quien inmediatamente se hinco.

— Yo no soy tan hermoso como usted, como podría serlo si tan solo soy un humano.

Ella sonrió, después de todo era afecta a los cumplidos, aquellas dulces palabras que su amado le pronunciaba en su tálamo cuando lograba escapar de la desagradable presencia de su deforme esposo, quien era tan desagradable como el bastardo que concibió con esa mujerzuela llamada Europa.

— Me conmueves Albafica, tu sinceridad y tu modestia, pero sobre todo, que una criatura como tú pueda sufrir en silencio, por culpa de un omega que no es para nada, hermoso.

Albafica desvió su mirada, sabía que su belleza era superior a la de Manigoldo, pero aun así, su omega era perfecto para él, era lo que siempre soñó y deseaba estar a su lado, ser reconocido.

—Sufro porque nunca podremos estar juntos, aunque me reconozca, yo lo matare y no quiero que eso pase, no lo soportaría.

Afrodita, la diosa del amor asintió, observando a Manigoldo, quien reía en compañía de ese hombre de hermosa apariencia.

— Como tu actitud me ha complacido Albafica, te daré un regalo, pero a cambio debes matar con tu veneno al que se llama Radamanthys.

El joven hermoso no supo que decir, no estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquiera solo porque una diosa se lo pedía, la diosa al ver que no respondía de forma afirmativa, sonrió, no solo era hermoso, también tenía un corazón puro se dijo.

— No me mires así, una chica hace lo que puede para proteger a su familia, pero aun así, tu actitud me parece refrescante, porque en verdad eres tan hermoso como modesto y esa combinación de virtudes rara vez se presenta.

Ella de nuevo acaricio la mejilla de Albafica, recordando que la última vez que vio a alguien hermoso y modesto, fue en Troya, la mujer llamada Helena era como Albafica, se dijo en silencio, complacida con el joven hermoso.

—Tu veneno cederá durante los celos de tu amor, si en verdad es tu omega.

Esa promesa fue suficiente para que Albafica tuviera esperanza, pero no para que arriesgara su vida, se dijo en silencio el santo de Piscis, quien sentía el pesar de su compañero, al mismo tiempo que se imaginaba a Shion planeando la forma de buscarlo.

Quien recordaba la información que ese anciano le dio, como le dijo que el veneno de Albafica cedería cuando estuviera con su verdadero compañero, quien no era otro más que él mismo.

Si lograba que le amara y lo haría con el Satán Imperial o la flecha dorada en sus manos, su veneno cedería ante él, podrían yacer juntos, su rosa le pertenecería como no podría pertenecerle a ese cangrejo que ya estaba en las manos adecuadas.

Y lo único que tuvo que hacer fue traicionar al santuario, asesinar a Sage y dormir a su maestro, pero lo mejor de todo era que la culpa recaería en Aspros, quien sin darse cuenta estaba torturando a quien amaba tanto.

Pero eso era lo que se merecía Manigoldo por interponerse en su paraíso, por atreverse a mancillar a su rosa, usando sus celos en su contra, su desesperación por no estar solo, un pecado por el cual tendría que pagar muy caro, se dijo en silencio.

Shion sonrió de pronto, recordando cual era la ubicación exacta de su rosa, ese anciano se la había dicho, los traidores, aquellos santos leales al santuario llevarían a su tesoro a uno de los pueblos que habían sido diezmados por los espectros.

Shion de pronto comenzó a recordar ese dia en particular, cuando se dio cuenta que no era un alfa y su maestro no se vio afectado, por el contrario, quiso asegurarse que eso estaba bien, que los dioses no lo traicionaron.

— No ser un alfa no significa ser alguien indigno Shion, y aunque no exista un omega para ti, estoy seguro que conocerás a una persona que ilumine tu camino, que logre hacerte feliz.

Shion negó aquellas palabras, si no era un alfa, no podría ser amado por Albafica, porque significaría que él no estaba hecho para ser su compañero, sino que alguien más, una criatura indigna podría tocarlo, hacerlo suyo.

— Eso no es justo, si no soy un alfa, mi amada rosa no podrá ser mía.

Hakurei le observo entonces preocupado, preguntándose si acaso había escuchado bien, llevando una mano a su hombro.

— Shion, me temo que Albafica no será tuyo porque no te ama y aunque te amara, de alguna forma buscaría a su compañero para estar a su lado, la forma en que busca a Manigoldo, como lo sigue a todas partes, aun cuando eran pequeños, eso indica que esta en vela.

Al principio no entendió lo que Hakurei pronunciaba, su maestro era un hombre sabio, pero también se trataba de un hombre de acciones, no un filósofo como su hermano, quien meditaba sus palabras por mucho más tiempo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Aquella pregunta era genuina, no entendía de que le hablaba su maestro, quien suspiro con algo de tristeza, antes de colocar ambas manos en sus hombros, quería que su atención estuviera fija en él, que comprendiera cada una de sus palabras.

— Cuando un alfa cuida a su omega, siempre está pendiente de sus actos, a eso se le llama una vela.

Hakurei en verdad apreciaba al joven Aspros, pero aun él podía ver que Manigoldo le temía y si sentía temor por Géminis, sin importar lo poderoso o justo que pudiera ser ese muchacho, eso significaba que no era su alfa, porque un omega nunca le temía a su alfa, su instinto le pedía ir con él, sin importar lo mucho que rehuyera su compañía.

— Tal vez, siempre hemos estado equivocados con el hermoso Albafica y él no es un omega, sino un alfa.

Esa información de pronto le pareció espantosa, porque significaba que no podía realizar una cacería, no podría usar el celo para poder yacer con él y ser reconocido, pero sobre todo, eso significaba que Manigoldo era su omega, su compañero, su otro par, quien estaba destinado a ser amado por su bello amigo.

— Y si Manigoldo tiene razón respecto a su collar, por la forma en que siempre están juntos, por cómo se miran, esos dos muchachos están enamorados, lo único que no comprendo es porque siguen escondiendo su afecto.

De pronto una sombra oscura los ataco, lastimando a su maestro, quien cayó de rodillas tocando su cabeza, como si una aguja al rojo vivo le hubiera atravesado, al mismo tiempo que Shion observaba a un patriarca, cuyo rostro le era demasiado familiar, quien le sonrió.

— Ya no nos estorbara.

Le dijo, al mismo tiempo que su maestro se levantaba en silencio, escuchando las órdenes del intruso, quien poco después le conto una extraña historia que lo lleno de pesar, diciéndole donde y cuando encontraría a su rosa.

— No vas a rechazarme Albafica.

Pronuncio el joven santo de Aries, elevando su cosmos, si es que ese hombre estaba en lo cierto, su rosa lo esperaba en esa aldea, donde nació ese sucio cangrejo y en donde daría comienzo su paraíso.

Hola.

Muchísimas gracias a YUE, MORIDAKAY, LETHEB, YUKU ICHIHARA, PRINCESSICE. SUSEY, LOISCESLES, MARIELA, SASHA y ESTERBOZ.

Perdonen la enorme tardanza, pero ne encuentro trabajando en un restaurante, pero ya consegui un medio para seguir escribiendo y publicando, todos los jueves como hasta que deje de hacerlo, pero bueno, uno tiene que ganarse el pan de cada dia.

Ahora tengo que hacerles un anuncio importante, Mariela realizo una historia, un spinoff de esta historia, es un relato grandioso, que me fascino, por favor, si les gusta esta historia lean la suya también.

Les dejo el link:  ?sid=186409

Se que les encantara.


	50. Chapter 50

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

Capítulo 3 Pesadilla.

***1***

Albafica temía por su cangrejo, por su amado, por su destino, con un temor que le paralizaba el corazón, que le hacía perder el control de sus emociones, aferrándose a su collar como si fuera su única salida.

La misma clase de temor era la que se apoderaba en ese momento de Manigoldo y en sus sueños podía verse asustado, pensando que su maestro lo había entregado al que por mucho tiempo pensó era su mejor amigo y su alfa.

— ¿Que dijo mi maestro?

Necesitaba saberlo, temiendo que le dijera que lo habían nombrado su compañero, que le obligarían a aceptarlo apenas terminara su entrenamiento, pero no fue así, al menos eso pensaba su alfa.

— No creo que le haya dado una respuesta y de haberla dado, no creo que sea positiva.

Albafica suponía que de haberle dado una respuesta afirmativa querrían saber dónde estaba el joven omega, para darle la gran noticia.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Manigoldo parecía de pronto muy vulnerable, demasiado asustado de Aspros, pensando en lo peor.

— Pero no importa eso, lo importante es que te prometo que jamás volverá a tocarte... mi omega, mi padre, Lugonis, decía que las rosas eran la barrera defensiva más poderosa del santuario y de qué sirve poder usarlas si yo no puedo proteger a mi compañero.

Le informo a punto de tocar su cuerpo, tal vez rodearlo con sus brazos, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, no debía tocarlo, no quería hacerle daño.

— Tal vez no te guste que yo sea tu alfa, no me veo como uno, pero te prometo que entrenare para ser poderoso y que seré fuerte para poder protegerte, ya lo dijiste tú, los alfas deben proteger a sus compañeros.

Se quejó de pronto, recordando que no era varonil, ni fuerte, mucho menos se veía como Aspros o Hasgard, suponiendo que su omega desearía un compañero masculino, no uno que tuviera una belleza casi femenina como la suya.

— ¿No esperaras que yo cocine?

Manigoldo hizo de pronto un puchero, no quería aprender a cocinar, prefería utilizar sus puños y que Albafica cuidara de su hipoteco futuro hogar.

— Si tú quieres, yo también cocinare, aunque no creo que sea seguro.

Él era venenoso, su sangre lo era y suponía que su sudor, su cabello, cada parte de su cuerpo debía ser mortal para los demás, aun para su omega.

— Puedo tocar tu mano y tu piel, no eres tan venenoso como todos dicen.

Manigoldo negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, rosando su mano de nuevo, agarrándola con fuerza para recorrerla poco después, notando que no era tan peligroso como Albafica lo imaginaba.

— No quiero que me toques, no es seguro.

Albafica intento liberarse, pero Manigoldo no se lo permitió aplicando un poco más de fuerza, sonriéndole de pronto cuando recorrió su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos.

— Pero si eres mi compañero, como podremos estar juntos si no puedo tocarte siquiera.

Quiso preguntar Manigoldo cuando Albafica por fin logro soltarse, estaba asustado, como si pensara que caería inconsciente de pronto.

— Es por eso que mi padre quería que te regresara tu collar, para que pudieras tener a alguien junto a ti.

Albafica volvió a desviar su mirada, quería que Manigoldo le hiciera compañía, pero debía comprender que jamás podrían estar juntos como las otras parejas, no era seguro.

— Tu ya estas junto a mí, no es verdad, Albachan.

Le informo de nuevo, sonriendo con aquella expresión tan contagiosa, logrando que el también sonriera, imaginándose un futuro junto a su omega, uno que era mucho más real de lo que lo fue unos días antes.

— Sí.

Asintió, él ya estaba con su omega y nunca dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, eso se lo juraba a su cangrejo y a el mismo, él sería un buen alfa.

— Y jamás dejare que Aspros vuelva a lastimarte, te lo juro, siempre estaré a tu lado, jamás dejare que nadie me quite mi collar, nuestro collar.

Manigoldo asintió, aquella promesa era graciosa porque hasta ese momento comprendía lo que significaba tener un alfa, aunque el suyo dijera que jamás podrían estar juntos, él saberse protegido y acompañado era una sensación tan agradable que le hizo creer en las palabras de la rosa, que le miraba seguro, con una expresión que le hizo sonrojarse de pronto.

— A...chan.

Susurro de nuevo en su cama, Aspros no sabía qué clase de sueño tenía con su alfa, pero no le gustaba escuchar aquel nombre en sus labios, por lo cual, supuso era momento de hacerle despertar.

— Ni siquiera te ama lo suficiente para quedarse a tu lado Manigoldo, yo esperaba enfrentarme a él, pelear por tu mano para poder matarlo, pero escapo...

Le explico, esperando que con unos cuantos empujones en su hombro despertara, agitándolo después con un poco más de fuerza.

— Yo soy el único que de verdad te ama.

Pronuncio acercando sus labios a los de su conejito, quien, al verle jadeo, alejándose de pronto, evitando que lo besara de aquella forma.

— ¿Albachan?

Aquella pregunta le molesto, pero no hizo notar sus celos, en vez de eso se mantuvo en el mismo lugar en su cama, esperando a que su cangrejo recordara en donde estaban, quien era su alfa y que tal vez en unos nueves meses nacerían sus gemelos.

— Se fue sin mirar atrás, te ha dado la espalda, el que dices es tu alfa no está dispuesto a pelear por ti, no como yo que atravesaría el inframundo sin armadura por una oportunidad para tenerte en mis brazos.

Le explico, notando su confusión y su dolor, acercándose un poco más a su conejito, quien salió de la cama con demasiada prisa, apartándose de su lado como si le tuviera miedo.

— Puedo jurar que lo hice.

Aspros lo había hecho en más de una forma, pero su conejito seguramente no le creería por el momento.

— Ustedes le hicieron algo, él jamás me abandonaría.

De nuevo aquella falsa acusación, él no le había hecho nada a Albafica, tampoco Shion, el muy cobarde se había marchado dejando a su omega bajo su cuidado.

— Yo no le hice nada.

Le informo un poco más molesto, apartándose de su camino, invitándolo a moverse pero Manigoldo no lo hizo, en vez de eso, trato de buscar una manera de salir de aquella habitación.

— Pero sí eso te hace sentir mejor, mi conejito, está bien.

Aspros trataría de ser paciente con su conejito, demostrarle que lo amaba y que lo protegería, pero al ver que Manigoldo observaba aquella habitación con detenimiento, la puerta y la ventana supuso que trataría de marcharse, buscar a esa rosa envenenada, su sirena.

— Sin embargo, ya que por el momento te encuentras un poco afectado y tu comportamiento es errático, después de todo atacaste a Hakurei, el hermano gemelo de tu maestro y un anciano venerable.

Quiso explicarle, encontrando una solución a sus temores, llamando la atención de Manigoldo inmediatamente.

— Lo mejor será que no uses tu armadura por un tiempo, no hasta que decidas comportarte de manera adecuada.

Manigoldo negó aquello, no le quitarían su armadura, él se la había ganado, era suya, como lo era su paraíso, aquel que trataban de arrebatarle, sin importarles las leyes del santuario, las ordenes de la diosa Hera, ellos no eran objetos.

— No puedes hacer eso...

Susurro, logrando que Aspros sonriera al ver que esa amenaza estaba funcionando con su conejito.

— ¡No puedes quitarme mi armadura!

Le grito, tampoco podían obligarlo a aceptarlo en su cama y lo hicieron, Cid no podría estar muerto pero ya no vivía más, Sage estaba en coma y su maestro era el hombre más fuerte que conocía, además, su alfa jamás le daría la espalda, nunca lo abandonaría, pero no estuvo presente cuando Aspros lo tomo a la fuerza haciendo que temiera lo peor, así que aunque no debían quitarle su armadura, bien podrían hacerlo.

— No te la estoy quitando, pero no tendrás misiones hasta que decidas comportarte como un buen omega, no quiero que la sangre envenenada de Albafica mate a nuestros pequeños.

Le informo de pronto usando su cosmos, sujetándolo del cuello llevando una mano a su vientre, imaginándoselo abultado, con sus gemelos a punto de nacer, su omega a días de dar a luz, una imagen que estaba seguro para el representaría el paraíso.

— ¡No estoy embarazado y no puedes ordenarme eso!

Manigoldo trato de soltarse, pero Aspros no lo hizo, en vez de eso lo rodeo con ambos brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo, admirando su aroma natural, el que seguía siendo dulce pero mucho menos fuerte, su celo se había terminado.

— Es demasiado pronto, pero después de anoche, estoy seguro que lo logramos y aunque no pueda ordenarte no vestir tu armadura, no estoy dispuesto a dejarte correr detrás de Albafica.

Manigoldo lo escuchaba perplejo, un poco más tranquilo al saber que su alfa estaba vivo, pero preguntándose porque le dio la espalda cuando le juro que nunca permitiría que Aspros le hiciera daño.

— Aunque me siento magnánimo para perdonar a Albafica, dejarle regresar al santuario, pero lo tendré que nombrar como un traidor, si tú también te vas.

Aspros llevo entonces una de sus manos a sus mejillas, guiando su rostro en su dirección, notando el temor en sus ojos, la impotencia que sentía, observando como aquellos hermosos ojos azules parecían reflejar la decepción que Manigoldo sentía al ser emparejado con él.

— Y sabes muy bien lo que pasa con los traidores.

Le informo, besando su frente, escuchando un jadeo de Manigoldo quien no se movió aun en sus brazos, de nuevo lloraba, cerrando los ojos al imaginarse a su rosa en alguna parte de aquellas tierras, solo, desesperado, tal vez malherido, o en las desagradables manos de Shion.

— ¿Porque me estás haciendo esto?

Aspros al escuchar esa pregunta beso sus labios, atrapándolo en contra de la pared, recorriendo la cintura del menor, quien parecía demasiado desolado.

— Yo te amo.

En verdad lo amaba, lo quería tanto que no le importaba que lo odiara con tal de verlo seguro, lejos del veneno.

— No es verdad, tú no me amas, tú sólo quieres poseerme, convertirme en tu propiedad, como si fuera un objeto, una mula de cría.

Le dijo de pronto, empujándolo con fuerza suficiente para lograr soltarse, pero no trato de irse, mirándolo como si se tratase de un demonio.

— No sé quién les ha enseñado a ustedes omegas esas palabras tan desagradables y perversas, pero tú eres mi compañero, lo que te convierte en mi propiedad, mi tesoro… no una mula, el omega que me acompañara en mi destino, el omega de mis futuros hijos, mi fortuna y tarde o temprano, lo comprenderás.

Manigoldo negó aquello, él se trataba del compañero de Albafica, no el de Aspros y no le permitiría tocarle de nuevo, en dos días regresaría su cosmos, en ese momento le haría pagar el infierno por el cual estaba transitando por culpa de su amor, el que no era otra cosa más que una obsesión malsana, un sentimiento corrupto.

— Termina de arreglarte, esta tarde será el anuncio oficial de mi nuevo puesto y de mi amor por ti, todos los omegas del santuario sabrán que el gran Manigoldo es la pareja del patriarca.

Le informo dándole la espalda, esperando tal vez que se pusiera algún ropaje de omega, pero no lo haría, no estaba dispuesto a eso, tampoco asistiría a esa ceremonia falsa, ni aceptaría su lugar a lado de géminis.

— Un omega de élite para un alfa de élite, eso es lo justo.

No era lo justo, si en ese santuario hubiera justicia, si su maestro estuviera despierto, él le pertenecería a su rosa, como esta lo haría con él, una vez que tuviera la bendición del patriarca.

— ¿Qué hay de Albafica? ¿Qué hay de mi alfa?

Le pregunto, no le daría la espalda a su amor, sin importar lo que dijera ese falso patriarca, él no era su compañero ni jamás lo aceptaría como tal.

— Shion fue por esa sirena, cuando regrese si es que regresa veremos si se atreve a enfrentarse a mí por ti, pero no lo creo, su engaño será desenmascarado.

Aspros pronuncio con demasiada seguridad, a punto de salir de aquella habitación, necesitaba alimentar a su omega, después de todo debía comer por tres.

— ¿Cual engaño?

Manigoldo no lo entendía, pero lo haría una vez que diera el gran anuncio.

— Él no es un alfa y ese feo collar no es tuyo, sino de esa rosa.

Al escuchar esas palabras Manigoldo negó esa información con un movimiento de su cabeza, su collar era una obra de arte, al menos eso era lo que ambos pensaban, sin embargo, ese alfa enloquecido podía decir lo que deseara, no era su collar, sino el de su alfa y sólo su opinión era la que le importaba.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Aunque su curiosidad pudo más que él, debía saber a qué se refería con eso, porque estaba tan seguro que su rosa le daría la espalda, que más estaban planeando esos dos, porque sus instintos le gritaban que los dos estaban moviéndose al mismo tiempo, de alguna forma, ellos eran quienes ganaban lo que deseaban con la destrucción de su paraíso.

— Ya lo veras Manigoldo, te tengo una grata sorpresa.

***2***

El silencio comenzaba a impacientar a Luciano, Kardia estaba demasiado tranquilo, como si no sintiera temor por el destino de ese joven alfa, tal vez creyendo que pronto llegaría por él.

No obstante, estaba seguro que pronto comenzaría a intentar liberarse, ese joven omega estaba demasiado controlado, comportándose de una forma contraria a lo que esperaba, necesitaba de ese fuego, no de esa calma.

Sin embargo, seguramente no podía contar cuanto tiempo llevaba lejos de su alfa, sin embargo, Kardia estaba tranquilo porque sentía a Degel acercarse a él, estaba vivo, estaba moviéndose, sólo eso le daba la paz necesaria para empezar a planear una forma de escapar.

Luciano al ver que cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir un poco le observo por unos minutos, sonriendo, recordando la forma en que dormía su primer omega, ese que no pudo querer como se lo merecía.

Para después cruzar sus brazos delante de su pecho y cerrar los ojos, sumiéndose en la oscuridad de sus propios sueños, sin notar que algo se escurría en ese naufragio para observar a quien por momentos fue su madre, pero que no tuvo la fuerza para darle a luz.

Aquella sombra que sintió por unos momentos, que al ver que Kardia estaba encerrado decidió ayudarle, no tenía nada que ver con él, aunque su fuego le alimento el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera despertar y moverse.

Contactar a esos tres dioses para que le sirvieran como herramientas, por lo cual debía devolverle el favor, así que de pronto, esa criatura milenaria se acercó a la celda de hielo y comenzó a derretirla.

Kardia abrió los ojos al sentir su energía, observando como una pequeña figura, como la de un niño se acercaba a su celda, tocando los barrotes con sus manos desnudas, derritiéndolos.

El vapor dejándole ver su cuerpo por momentos, era un niño, un pequeño de extraña apariencia, quien le miraba sin verle, su rostro difuminado, pero por un momento creyó que era él.

Quien no pudo nacer, pero aún estaba presente, mirándole con agradecimiento, Kardia se levantó de un salto, llevando sus manos a las del pequeño invisible que movía su cosmos al igual que si fueran tentáculos, como cientos de estos agitándose enloquecidos, los que no le asustaron.

—Eres tú.

Pronuncio llevando sus manos a las mejillas del niño que sería Tifón, pero cuyo cosmos destruyo su cuerpo mucho antes de que pudiera dar a luz, como consumió el cuerpo de aquel hombre llamado Ilias de Leo, quien pudo nacer y casi despertar, pero que su cuerpo no fue lo suficiente poderoso para dejarle abrir sus ojos inmortales, necesitaba otro cuerpo, uno mucho más fuerte aún.

—Yo sé que eres tú.

Susurro, esperando poder sentirlo, llevando sus manos a las suyas, sintiendo como Tifón le acariciaba la mejilla, para después voltear en dirección de su captor, quien seguía inconsciente.

"Márchate"

Fue la única respuesta que recibió de aquella figura fantasmal con apariencia de niño antes de que desapareciera cuando el estrepitoso sonido de un relámpago pudo escucharse, el cual fue seguido de un águila, el grito de uno de aquellos animales.

—Gracias.

Kardia se levantó, llevando sus manos a sus mejillas creyendo que su pequeño era esa ave gritando, no que esa criatura fuera uno de los pocos vestigios del dios Zeus, quienes aún actuaban como sus ojos y oídos, para que pudieran decirle cuanto habían visto en el momento en que despertara.

El joven santo de escorpión por un momento pensó en despertar a ese alfa enloquecido, pero prefirió dejarlo dormir, se veía que sufría de una desagradable pesadilla, por lo cual sonrió, alejándose con lentitud al principio para después comenzar a correr en cualquier dirección, no cualquiera, sino hacia donde su vínculo le gritaba que debía dirigirse.

Al mismo tiempo Luciano soñaba con el pasado, su primera encarnación, con él mismo pastoreando un rebaño tan hermoso que aun los dioses sentirían envidia al verlo, pasaba del medio día y el calor del mediterráneo calentaba su piel.

A esa hora generalmente entrenaba como se le había enseñado, era un hombre frio pero que esperaba conocer el amor de un compañero, esperando que fuera hermoso, porque su pareja debía tener sus mismas cualidades, siendo el conocido por su belleza por aquellas tierras.

De pronto escucho un grito extraño, el de un águila y levantando su mirada en dirección del cielo pudo verla, un ave inmensa, demasiado grande para ser una criatura común, la que se abalanzaba en dirección de su rebaño.

O eso supuso en un principio, porque de pronto se dio cuenta que esa inmensa águila a quien tenía en la mira era a él, esa criatura deseaba capturarlo e intento correr, alejarse de esa monstruosidad, buscar su espada o un arma con la que pudiera liberarse.

Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde porque la criatura lo tenía pescado de la cintura, encajando sus garras en su torso, heridas que hicieron que gritara por el dolor, intentando liberarse con fuerza, desesperado por imaginarse devorado por un monstruo de leyendas.

Que lo llevo a una velocidad y una altura tales que apenas podía darse cuenta del sitio a donde se dirigían, hasta que lo dejo caer en el frío mármol de lo que parecía un palacio, una construcción de pesadilla, rodeada de más construcciones fastuosas, hermosos jardines, fuentes de inigualable belleza.

De alguna forma sabía que se trataba del Olimpo en donde su sangre comenzaba a formar un pequeño charco, pero eso no era lo peor, ya que de pronto, el águila cambio de forma por la de un gigante de cabello blanco y ojos brillantes, el que sonrió al verle, como si se tratase de una presa.

Luciano abrió los ojos entonces, llevando su mano a su costado preguntándose qué estaba pasando, imaginándose en aquel sitio con aquel hombre, no obstante, estaba en su amada Siberia.

Aún era de noche y lo seguiría siendo por varios días más, se dijo en silencio, constatando que no tenía ninguna de las heridas que imagino, para poco después posar sus ojos en la celda de su amado Kardia.

Una celda que estaba derretida, cuyo tesoro había escapado en algún momento después de haberse quedado dormido y seguramente trataba de llegar con su alfa, regresar por todo el trayecto que habían cruzado.

Kardia comenzó a usar su cosmos para moverse a mayor velocidad, tratando de enfocarse en el vínculo, moverse hacia él, de alguna forma este también se movía y su pequeño parecía acompañarlo, de alguna forma su cosmos estaba ligado al suyo, lo sabía, lo sentía en su piel.

Nunca supuso que le vería, pero allí estaba, hermoso, de pie, aunque no había nacido se tuvo que recordar sintiendo de nuevo que sus ojos se mojaban, que lloraba a causa de la desesperación.

De alguna forma, en ese momento, sin tener una respuesta de la diosa Hera había tomado una decisión, volvería a intentarlo, lo harían de nuevo y esta vez lograrían lo que tanto deseaba.

Un pequeño nacido de ambos, con los ojos de su padre y su inteligencia, con su fuerza y su cabello, o una mescolanza de los dos, la verdad no le importaba lo que fuera, el solo necesitaba cargarlo entre sus brazos.

Kardia incendio entonces su cosmos, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, alertando a Luciano, quien al sentirlo apretó los dientes, como lo supuso esperaba llegar con su alfa, quien esperaba aun estuviera encerrado en aquella tumba de cristal.

Degel al mismo tiempo, aunque estaba demasiado alejado de Kardia al sentir su energía a través del vínculo supuso que lo estaba buscando, debía apresurarse, su amado escorpión le necesitaba.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para llegar a donde estaba su omega y en ese momento los dos podrían derrotar a ese hombre, encerrarlo en el cristal, para que les dijera que estaba pasando, porque los atacaban.

Que Dios estaba detrás de aquella pesadilla, suponiendo que el santuario estaba a salvo, sin saber que el infierno se había desatado en su amado hogar, que los necesitaban a ellos y cada uno de los santos que aún se mantuvieran sus ideales firmes.

Kardia sintió el cosmos helado de su enemigo mucho antes de verlo siquiera, deteniéndose antes de caer en una de sus trampas, esquivando un poderoso rayo de luz que parecía una aurora boreal.

Saltando, dando una media vuelta en el aire para cortar los pocos árboles que había en su camino, logrando que Luciano tuviera que abandonar su seguro puesto en las sombras.

—No quiero tener que lastimarte.

Era una lástima, porque el si deseaba lastimarlo y si lo mataba era mucho mejor aún, e inmediatamente utilizo su mejor técnica, la que fue esquivada por una pared de hielo, una técnica aprendida de su maestro, el que usaba esa clase de paredes, pero de cosmos.

—Es una pena, porque yo si quiero matarte.

Kardia se relamió los labios e inmediatamente corrió en su dirección esquivando otro de los rayos de energía, golpeando a Luciano en el estómago con la uña afilada encajándose en su cuerpo recibiendo un reconfortante grito del santo de hielo.

Luciano sostuvo su mano y la congelo, escuchando el quejido de Kardia, quien aguantando el dolor de su mano, pateo la rodilla del santo de cristal para derribarlo, soltándose de sus manos e intentando matarlo varias veces, maldiciendo cuando logró esquivarlo.

Alejándose lo suficiente como para poder contraatacar, Kardia gruño al ver que su ejecución de aurora esta vez podría darle, sin embargo, un rayo de color verde se interpuso entre ambos, desviando aquel golpe con su propia técnica.

— ¡Tu!

Kardia sonrió al verle, estaba seguro que su alfa no era débil y allí estaba, evitando que lo dañaran, sonriendo cuando vio su sorpresa, notando de pronto que su armadura era la misma que usaba ese santo de cabello rojo.

— ¡Degel!

Su alfa asintió, apretando los dientes cuando Luciano dejo de atacar, relamiéndose los labios, su cosmos aumentando su poder, también podía ver que su armadura era la misma que portaba, así que ya estaba hecho, lo que su maestro no deseaba que pasara.

— ¿Viste a la diosa Hera?

Pregunto, manteniendo su guardia, pero sin atacarlo, Degel frunció el ceño porque no había visto a la diosa Hera y esa armadura no tenía que ver con la historia que les dijo, esa coraza no era una de las armaduras de los ángeles de afrodita, no sabía que era, pero su enemigo únicamente les estaba mintiendo.

—Tú sabes que no, así que no hagas preguntas que te hagan ver como un idiota.

Kardia de pronto se preguntaba que estaba pasando, porque no seguía peleando con el extraño alfa que lo secuestro, quien decía amarlo, que comprendía todo acerca de él, pero que no se atrevió a levantar una mano en su contra.

—Lo viste a él entonces, al hijo de la diosa Hera.

Degel asintió, sorprendido cuando Luciano bajo la guardia, desviando la mirada con algo de molestia, estaba enamorado de Kardia, pero sabía que ese hermoso escorpión amaba a alguien más, sin embargo, en esos diarios leyó que casi pudo seducirle, tal vez, con algo de suerte en esa ocasión lograría lo que no pudo en esos diarios que no estaban firmados.

—Y él te dio esta armadura, no es verdad, para que mates a sus enemigos.

Los que podrían en sus sueños más desquiciados pertenecerle a él, no a su alfa, cuya pintura estaba a medias, cortada como si hubieran arrancado a la tercera persona de ese cuadro, el que deseaba ver con sus propios ojos.

—Porque tú eres, el primer santo de la diosa Hera, aunque ella les dice verdugos.

Degel bajo la guardia, al mismo tiempo que Kardia se preguntaba que estaba pasando, porque dejaban de pelear, tal era su sorpresa que Luciano sonrió, su escorpión sí que era hermoso, mucho más aun cuando estaba enojado.

— ¿Verdugos?

Aquella pregunta llamo la atención de Luciano, Degel observaba su armadura sin entender que estaba pasando, porque parecía que ese hombre lo sabía todo de ellos, quien le daba el derecho a saberlo.

—Hera ha buscado la forma de seducir a los hijos de su esposo Zeus, para eso ha creado a los omegas, una representación de sus deseos más oscuros, una criatura a la que no podrán rechazar, cuya belleza para el alfa es superior a la de cualquier otro.

Luciano había escuchado las enseñanzas de su maestro, del antiguo patriarca después de haber sido traicionado por quien pensó era su omega, pero al mismo tiempo, supuso que le mentía, después de todo ese hombre fue quien le dejo al embaucador arrebatarle a su omega y comenzó a buscar por todo el mundo, encontrando información, hallando el mismo sitio en donde Degel fue encerrado, hablando con el herrero, quien le dijo que esa armadura era suya por derecho.

—Ha reunido un ejército poderoso con el cual vengarse de su amado Zeus por sus múltiples traiciones, para eso existimos, para vengar a nuestra madre y nosotros, con gusto pelearemos para permanecer a lado de nuestros amados compañeros.

De alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender, esa armadura era su herencia de sangre, lo que fuera que eso significara, lo único que sabía era que Kardia despertaba el amor en su corazón, le hacía pensar en alguien querido y eso era suficiente para sentir que el fuego lo quemaba, para intentar bañarse en él, sin importar el destino o su futuro.

—Yo sólo hice lo que era necesario para que esa armadura cayera en las manos correctas, como te lo dije Kardia, yo te amo y quiero demostrártelo durante el tiempo que permanezca en este lugar.

Sin importar lo que Degel tuviera que decir al respecto, el mismo que le observaba como si deseara matarlo, celoso de su conocimiento, temeroso de que lastimara a su amado Kardia, cuando eso era lo único que jamás podría hacer.

—Tú debes ser quien porte la maldición, no yo.

***3***

Valentine había buscado por todo el Inframundo a su amado señor, por un momento pensó en atacar los cuartos de Minos para que le dijera que le había hecho a su omega, sin embargo, tratando de calmar su temor creciente de perderle regreso una última vez a sus habitaciones, esperando contra todo pronóstico verlo recostado en su cama esperando por sus atenciones.

Hola, juro solemnemente que esta historia no será abandonada, me gusta demasiado para eso, e intentare actualizar más seguido, espero que les siga gustando.

Mil gracias.

Se que les encantara. HolaHo


	51. Chapter 51

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***3***

Valentine había buscado por todo el Inframundo a su amado señor, por un momento pensó en atacar los cuartos de Minos para que le dijera que le había hecho a su omega, sin embargo, tratando de calmar su temor creciente de perderle regreso una última vez a sus habitaciones, esperando contra todo pronóstico verlo recostado en su cama esperando por sus atenciones.

No obstante aquella no fue la imagen que lo recibió, su señor no estaba recostado en su cama ni tomando un largo baño en la tina que había sido reparada, su amado se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a una mesa, seguía portando su armadura, la que tenía varias grietas.

— Siempre deseó esto.

Le informo agitando un vaso con un líquido ambarino en él, a punto de beberlo, aunque le había prometido no beber durante su celo, ni cuando estuvieran juntos, a él no le gustaba que su omega probara alcohol, mucho menos le gustaba el sabor de aquella sustancia en sus labios, por lo cual detuvo su mano con la suya.

— Minos siempre ha deseado esto...

Suponía que Radamanthys había descubierto que su supuesto hermano mitológico, el primer juez del inframundo lo deseaba a su lado desde un principio, que deseaba hacerlo suyo sin importarle su opinión, una conclusión a la que él ya había llegado desde mucho tiempo atrás.

— Lo que no entiendo es porque ha soportado la fiebre, porque no me ataco antes, es como si su fuerza de voluntad superara su locura o tal vez Minos...

Valentine aparto el vaso sin probar de las manos de su amado señor, para depositarlo en la superficie pulida de madera, hincándose delante suyo para que le prestara atención, no quería que siguiera pensando en Minos, deseaba que se enfocara solo en él, en su promesa de antaño.

— Mi señor, hablar de un alfa diferente en nuestras habitaciones me causa mucho dolor.

Radamanthys recargo su frente en sus manos, no quería perderlo, pero su señor Hades ya no estaba presente en el inframundo, no tenía a quien acudir porque Pandora no solo no lo escucharía sino le había dado su permiso a Minos de volverlo su omega y asesinar a su alfa, ella deseaba arrebatarle a su amado, a su dulce arpía.

— No quiero que te maten, Valentine, yo no puedo soportarlo... tal vez, tal vez lo mejor sea que regreses a tus filas...

Valentine negó aquello, levantándose de pronto, no estaba dispuesto a marcharse, no le daría la espalda a su señor, por lo cual sosteniéndolo de las mejillas lo beso con fuerza, tratando de recuperar la atención de su Wyvern, quien le miraba perplejo.

— Tú me prometiste en ese templo ser mío por cada una de nuestras vidas y yo te prometí ser tu amo.

Radamanthys recordaba esa promesa, la que había cumplido por cada una de sus vidas, pero en esta, no había forma de mantenerlo seguro por los próximos tres días, o el siguiente celo, Minos encontraría la forma de matarlo, como encontró la forma de robarle el trono para poder someterlo, que hubiera escapado aquella ocasión fue solo suerte.

— Mi señor, yo nunca romperé una promesa hecha por amor, hecha para usted, así que no me convierta en un mentiroso al mandarme lejos.

Valentine sostuvo entonces el cabello de Radamanthys para poder ver su rostro, que su amado comprendiera la seriedad de sus palabras, no le daría la espalda, jamás lo abandonaría y como su alfa, él podría protegerlo de Minos, no era tan débil como pensaba.

— Yo soy su alfa, mi papel es protegerlo a usted, mi amado señor, deme la oportunidad para probar mi valor, no solo complacerlo en su celo.

Radamanthys no dijo nada en un principio, logrando que Valentine comenzara a molestarse, pero no con él sino con aquellos que le habían arrancado la esperanza, con Minos y Pandora, aun con su dios Hades.

— Déjeme mostrarle mi amor por usted, que nuestro lazo no puede romperse, que yo soy suyo y usted es mío, que ni Pandora, ni Minos, ni el mismo Hades pueden separarnos.

Valentine lo beso de nuevo, esta vez con fuerza, tratando de hacerle olvidar a su atormentado compañero el deseo impuro de Minos, el odio de Pandora y la indiferencia de su dios Hades.

— Porque si usted me aleja de su lado de todas formas moriré mi amado señor, usted lo sabe, no soportaría una sola vida sin su compañía, sin mi omega en mis brazos, no me destruya porque sin usted, no sé en qué podría convertirme.

Radamanthys le sonrió entonces, respondiendo al segundo beso que le dio, gimiendo en sus labios para después apartarse, guardando su armadura en su sitio, descubriendo su cuerpo para que Valentine pudiera ver las líneas rojas provocadas por los hilos de su hermano, los cortes y su labio magullado por los besos recibidos de su rival de amores.

— No regreso a nuestras habitaciones como me lo prometió.

Valentine comenzó a contar cada una de aquellas marcas, sabía que su señor visitaría a esa bruja, ese pequeño monstruo que trataba de separarlos, por lo que le solicito que no lo hiciera y su amado le prometió no hacerlo, pero aun así lo hizo dándole la oportunidad a Minos para que lo atacara, negándose a escuchar la única petición que le había hecho en todas sus vidas juntos.

— Fue a verla para pedirle por mi vida, no es así, en ese momento Minos lo ataco y casi logra lastimarlo, pudo haberlo poseído en cualquiera de aquellos círculos, en el castillo de nuestro dios Hades o en las habitaciones de Pandora, ese demente no se detendría por nada del mundo...

Radamanthys nunca le había visto molesto, las pocas veces que Pandora había llegado demasiado lejos, su dulce arpía lograba controlarse, pero esta vez casi podía sentir su enojo como si se tratase de una fuerza física, sus dientes estaban apretados y sus dedos enredados en su cabello lo jalaban con fuerza, casi causándole dolor, excitándolo con esa muestra de fuerza y posesividad.

— Piensa que le dejare quebrarlo, que le permitiré mancillar su cuerpo y someterlo a su voluntad, que me haré a un lado así de fácil, que soy un cobarde, cada uno de los habitantes del inframundo creen que ese titiritero tiene la victoria en sus manos, aun usted mi amado señor.

Aquello era lo que más le dolía, que su amado señor estaba listo para ordenarle que se marchara y en ese momento enfrentar el solo a su hermano, que le diera la espalda, pero no lo haría, que Minos hiciera sus planes, que tratara de apartarlo de su omega, que hiciera lo que pensara le daría la victoria, porque él estaba preparado para cada uno de sus cobardes actos traicioneros, él no retrocedería, jamás le daría la espalda a su amado señor ni lo abandonaría en el inframundo, eso nunca.

— Pero yo soy su alfa, yo soy su amo y usted, usted es mi señor, quien me comandara durante toda la eternidad a cambio de alimentarme con su cuerpo, de iluminarme con su luz, con su nobleza, mi alma.

Radamanthys no sabía cómo responder a las palabras de Valentine, quien libero su cabello cuando se dio cuenta que comenzaba a lastimarlo, pero su omega sostuvo su muñeca con delicadeza, llevando sus dedos a su boca para chuparlos, esa actitud era nueva pero le excitaba, cada pequeño acto de su arpía lo volvía loco de deseo, quería ser amado por él, lo único que siempre deseo era poder ser amado y corresponder a ese afecto, de la forma en que su dulce alfa lo hacía, de la forma en que lo amaba, porque Bennu tenía razón, él amaba a su compañero de la forma en que un espectro podría hacerlo.

— Tómame...

Le suplico, levantándose de su asiento recordando todas las ocasiones en las cuales este hermoso alfa le había dicho de aquella forma, su alma, le había hecho sentir hermoso, sensual, apetecible, como todo un omega, como si se tratase de algo digno de conquistar, no el menos agraciado de los hijos de la diosa Hera, no era pequeño, su rostro no era femenino, su fiereza asustaba a cada alfa que le veía y sólo Valentine quiso tener lo que tenía para ofrecer.

— Borra estas marcas...

Volvió a implorarle, pero Valentine no le hizo caso en un principio, sintiendo como Radamanthys se detenía junto a su cuerpo, llevando una de sus manos a su entrepierna, esperando que sólo así pudiera perdonarlo por no creer que pudiera proteger a su omega, por intentar mandarlo lejos de su cuidado.

— Sólo quiero ser tuyo, pertenecerte a ti por cada una de nuestras vidas, hazme sentir hermoso y deseado, dame lo que necesito mi alfa, hazme marcas nuevas.

Aquella actitud solamente debía ser suya, esa sumisión y esa sensualidad, esa delicadeza que distaba demasiado de aquel guerrero imparable en el campo de batalla, sus sonrisas, su cuerpo desnudo retorciéndose al recibirlo, sus gemidos y sus peticiones, las suplicantes palabras que pronunciaba en medio de sus placeres, cuando imploraba ser amado por su alfa, ser sometido por él.

— Con una condición, sí acepta ser mío antes que de su dios Hades y me deja actuar como yo crea conveniente hacerlo, ya no quiero compartirlo mi señor, no soportaría pasar otra vida con la incertidumbre de no ser correspondido, yo lo amo, pero usted me ama a mi o al dios Hades, quien podría entregarlo a su hermano al ser uno de sus espectros y no un soldado que ha traicionado a su verdadero dios a cambio del maravilloso placer de su compañía.

Radamanthys no supo que decir en un principio, cerrando sus ojos, creía que su señor nunca le traicionaría de aquella forma, pero su alfa estaba decepcionado por su falta de confianza, por nunca haber escuchado de sus labios aquellas palabras que le mostrarían su amor, haciendo que se preguntara que podía decir, que podía hacer para que su dulce arpía le creyera, nunca le daría la espalda por Minos y tal vez eso era lo que pensaba, si llegaba el momento de que su dios Hades le ordenara complacer a su hermano mitológico lo aceptaría, pero no estaba dispuesto a realizar ese sacrificio.

— Yo soy tuyo Valentine, yo te pertenezco y tú eres mi amo.

Suponía que aquello era lo más cercano que tendría a una respuesta, así que debía conformarse con eso, pensó Valentine, pero de pronto su amado señor se arrodillo enfrente suyo, su cabeza baja, esperando escuchar alguna orden suya.

— Así que no debes pedir mi permiso para nada, tú puedes actuar como así lo consideres mejor, mi alfa, porque yo soy tuyo, siempre seré tuyo.

Valentine de pronto sonrió y por unos instantes, unas milésimas de segundo su cosmos brillo con un poco más de fuerza, para después hincarse delante de su señor, sosteniéndolo de la barbilla.

— Yo lo amo tanto mi señor.

Susurro arrebatando de sus labios otro beso posesivo, llevando una de sus manos a su cabello rubio ideando un premio para su Wyvern, un placentero juego que les brindaría lo que deseaban, al mismo tiempo que pondría a prueba el control de su amado dragón, quien gimió al sentir sus besos y la forma en que jalaba su cabello, sonrojándose mucho más aún.

— ¿Cuantos días faltan para que se termine su celo?

Radamanthys contó el tiempo, aún faltaban cuatro días, pero Valentine ya lo sabía por lo cual no quiso responder, mirándole fijamente con una interrogación en su rostro, sin embargo, de pronto su arpía recorrió su mejilla con la punta de una de sus garras, casi lacerando su piel con una herida roja que no se vería en unas cuantas horas, tal vez solo era una advertencia.

— Cuatro días...

Valentine asintió, era tiempo suficiente para poder disfrutar del celo que les estaban robando, su pequeño paraíso en el infierno, por lo cual, esperaba que su señor se quedara a su lado por lo que restaba de su bendición, no deseaba soportar más tiempo sin su amado, mucho menos, tener que preocuparse de que aquella repugnante criatura volviera a atacarlo cuando su señor realizara su deber o la mujer que protegía le permitiera hacerle daño, tomarlo en sus propias habitaciones, de eso y más le creía capaz por el terrible capricho de humillarlos, de separarlo de su omega.

— Quiero que pase estos cuatro días que faltan de nuestro celo a mi lado, que no responda el llamado de Pandora ni del mismo Hades, no estoy dispuesto a perder más tiempo del que se nos ha otorgado mi amado señor, si acepta, podre perdonarle y por las siguientes horas me enfocare a complacerlo.

Radamanthys en un principio guardo silencio, pero después asintió, la señorita Pandora estaría furiosa al saber que no saldría de sus habitaciones, que descuidaría sus deberes, pero este bien podía ser el último celo que podría pasar en compañía de su amado alfa.

— Sí eso es lo que deseas, con gusto lo haré, mi alfa.

***4***

El silencio reino aquel sitio como si se tratase de un ente con vida propia, Albafica se limitaba a observar a Sisyphus, quien esperaba un movimiento del santo de Piscis, sabía que trataría de buscar a su cangrejo, ya lo había dejado claro y estaba seguro que no tenía la fuerza para soportar esa dura prueba.

— La primera noche del celo de mi omega yo estaba a punto de regresarle su collar, pero Aspros lo ataco.

Sisyphus pensaba que era un hombre cruel porque eso no importaba en ese momento, la barrera de rosas era un arma infalible en las guerras y quien lo controlara, tendría las vidas de los habitantes del santuario, del propio Rodorio en sus manos.

— Yo lo vi todo, el miedo de Manigoldo, como le suplico para que se detuviera y Aspros no lo escucho.

Repentinamente una ráfaga de viento aulló y los elementos comenzaron a agitarse, una muestra clara de que los dioses estaban conscientes de su dolor, imitando el clamor de sus almas por sus compañeros.

— Después de eso lo lleve a mi Casa, para que pudiera descansar y le prometí que nunca dejaría que lo lastimara, que no permitiría que le pusiera una de sus manos encima, pero soy un mentiroso, porque no pude cumplir mi promesa.

Sisyphus bajo la guardia, seguro que Albafica no lo atacaría, era un hombre justo que sabía muy bien la importancia de que su veneno no fuera utilizado por las fuerzas incorrectas.

— Yo no soy lo que se espera de un alfa, eso lo sé muy bien, y aun así Manigoldo me acepto como su alfa, a pesar del veneno, de que solo podemos estar cinco días al año juntos y tú esperas que lo abandone a su suerte.

Albafica negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza y de alguna forma, una rosa, una única flor de pétalos blancos como si fuera un truco de magia de pronto estaba entre sus dedos, la que llevo a su boca, dispuesto a pelear por el para regresar por su omega.

— No me obligues a matarte Sisyphus.

El arquero convoco entonces su armadura, seguro que podría derrotar a la rosa si peleaba contra ella, lo único que tenía que hacer era no tocar su sangre envenenada, una tarea muy difícil, pero que debía realizarse de todas formas, si la sirena no comprendía que no podía ir por su cangrejo.

— No me obligues a pelear contra ti entonces, Albafica.

Albafica asintió, si tenía que pelear contra él, así sería, no importando el veneno de su sangre o las consecuencias que esto le traería a la guerra santa, necesitaba ir por su cangrejo y sin más lanzo su rosa en contra de su oponente, quien pudo esquivarla, disparando varias flechas.

Todas ellas dieron a pocos centímetros de la rosa, quien seguía moviéndose con rapidez, convocando su cosmos para poder atacar a Sisyphus, quien seguía sus movimientos, esquivando varios puñetazos, dando otros más que tampoco podían alcanzar a la rosa, que era mucho más rápido de lo que pudo pensarlo en un principio.

— Mataran a Manigoldo con tu sangre.

Le advirtió de nuevo, pero Albafica apretando los dientes, furioso al ver que lo pensaban solo un cobarde esta vez logro impactar uno de sus puños en el costado de Sisyphus, quien perdió el aire de momento, para recibir una patada en el tobillo con la intención de derribarlo.

— ¿Acaso no tienes corazón?

Le pregunto recibiendo un puntapié en el muslo que casi lo derriba, al mismo tiempo que una flecha se estrellaba junto a su cuerpo, sin dañarlo pero aturdiendo sus sentidos sólo un poco, sin embargo, no lo suficiente para derribarlo por el tiempo suficiente para hacerle comprender que no podían arriesgarlo, él era mucho más valioso que Manigoldo.

— Lo tengo y sangra por Cid, pero no por eso cometeré una estupidez que lo condene por siempre.

Albafica sangraba de los labios, por lo cual, suponía que no debía seguir con ese combate a menos que deseara asesinar a Sisyphus con su sangre, pero aun así, el dolor de su cangrejo, la confusión que sentía, su lazo le pedía que no lo abandonara.

— Apártate Sisyphus, no te interpongas en mi camino.

Sisyphus de nuevo se negó a dejarlo pasar y por un momento Albafica quiso matarlo, no obstante, no era un traidor, no era un monstruo, no cometería una injusticia para salvar a su omega.

— Por favor, apártate.

El aquero volvió a negarse, comprendiendo la desesperación de Albafica, pero diciéndose que aquello era lo mejor, debían soportar esa pena, aunque la rosa tuviera razón y necesitara ver a Cid, buscarlo por todo el mundo si era preciso.

— No puedo hacerlo, Albafica, espero que lo comprendas.

Pero Albafica no lo comprendía, era como si a Sisyphus no le interesara su compañero, ni su dolor, así que haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, aquella que le permitió mantenerse alejado de su cangrejo por mucho tiempo, se dijo que no lo dejaría sólo, de alguna forma regresaría por él.

— No puedo entender tus razones Sisyphus, en realidad, no puedo.

Repentinamente la pequeña Sasha que no se había alejado lo suficiente y había presenciado aquella discusión, lo dicho por Dohko, la forma en que Regulus clamaba por Cid, pero en especial el dolor del arquero desde que salvo su vida cuando atacaron al patriarca no pudo guardar silencio, mucho menos mantenerse alejada de sus santos que se enfrascaban en un cruel combate.

— ¡No peleen!

El grito de la pequeña los distrajo, Albafica no estaba tan agradecido con la diosa Athena, pero Sasha era una pequeña dulce y gentil, ella no tenía la culpa de su maldición.

— ¡Por favor!

Sisyphus al verla estaba a punto de agacharse para decirle que todo estaba bien, pero la pequeña diosa negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza, sabía que su amigo estaba sufriendo, podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Albafica.

— ¿Que está pasando?

Aquella pregunta era demasiado difícil de responder, porque a pesar de sentir el dolor de sus omegas no había forma de decirle a una pequeña por lo que estaban pasando, después de todo, Sasha aún era una mortal, que albergaba una diosa, pero seguía siendo solo una inocente.

— ¡Sé que sufren!

Sisyphus estuvo a punto de negarlo, pero Sasha no lo dejo, caminando en dirección de Albafica para tratar de tocarlo, pero la rosa retrocedió respirando hondo, con su pequeña diosa con ellos era imposible marcharse.

— Nos han traicionado, sé que tú viste como atacaban al patriarca y que Shion es el culpable de todo esto.

Ella asintió, había visto a Shion permitir que atacaran al patriarca y de no ser por su arquero, estaría muerta, por eso siempre le estaría agradecida, sin embargo, ella no deseaba que sus santos sufrieran, no era justo.

— Mi cangrejo sufre, también lo hace Cid, pero mi responsabilidad es Manigoldo, señorita Sasha, y yo quiero ir por él, por favor, deme el permiso de socorrerlo.

Sasha estuvo a punto de asentir, pero guardo silencio, la diosa en ella, el poder que se alojaba en su cuerpo, la diosa de la guerra justa y de la sabiduría, no compartía su deseo, comprendiendo lo que pasaría si el jardín de rosas era corrompido por las mismas sombras que deseaban irrumpir en el santuario.

— No puedo dar ese permiso, Sisyphus debe tener sus razones para no dejarte ir.

Albafica retrocedió solo un paso, maldiciendo en silencio, cerrando los ojos e implorando perdón a su cangrejo, diciéndole que regresaría por él, que no lo abandonaría a su suerte, porque se trataba de su compañero y lo amaba.

— Regresa a dormir Sasha, los dos haremos guardia.

Sasha no acepto retirarse, en vez de eso se recargo en el regazo de Sisyphus una vez que este tomo un asiento en el suelo, justo en donde había despertado para recibir a sus visitantes.

— Tengo miedo.

Albafica se sentó un poco apartado, observando sus manos, para poco después cerrar los ojos e intentar controlar su dolor, el lazo pidiéndole que buscara a su omega, que le trajera de regreso, lo necesitaba a su lado.

— Descuida, todo estará bien.

Susurro, su vista fija en Albafica, quien también le observaba en silencio, todo ese tiempo aferrado al collar en su cuello, seguro que no se compadecía de su dolor y que ni siquiera le dolía el sufrimiento de su omega.

Sisyphus estaba seguro que una vez que su diosa le había ordenado quedarse Albafica obedecería, por lo cual cerro los ojos, tratando de descansar un poco, escuchando que la rosa ingresaba en la casa abandonada en donde hasta hacía pocos minutos Sasha descansaba, tal vez trataba de calmarse o no quería verlo, de ser el quien estuviera en la posición de la rosa, tampoco se perdonaría por eso.

En realidad, comenzaba a odiarse por tomar aquella decisión, por aceptar su deber para con Athena, protegerla del peligro antes de su amor por su espada, diciéndose que Cid era fuerte, que lo soportaría de alguna forma.

Al cerrar los ojos de nuevo se encontró en lo que comenzaba a pensar se trataba del Olimpo, una hermosa ciudad construida en lo más alto del planeta, oculta de las miradas curiosas, protegida por cientos de soldados y entidades diversas, tan poderosas como lo decían los mitos.

El había hecho varios trabajos encomendados por su padre, doce exactamente, peleado con cientos de hombre y mujeres, los había derrotado a todos ellos, aun a los que se decían sus hermanos.

Su fortaleza era tal, que aun los dioses le temían, sin embargo, este poder tan increíble como fuera lo único que le había traído era dolor y soledad, una carga tan pesada que aun la hermosa Deyanira no había logrado aliviar su condena, ninguna criatura mortal podía lograrlo.

E inmerso en semejante pesar le pidió a su padre que se apiadara de su pena, que le mandara un regalo que pudiera incendiar su corazón y mantener su amor hasta el fin de los tiempos, que no le juzgara, que solamente le amara a él, de esta forma se entregara por completo a su voluntad.

Su padre, que se placía de haber seducido a las mujeres más hermosas, a guerreros poderosos, a criaturas de maravillosas apariencias y que en ese momento, poseía una belleza de cabellera roja como las llamas del Olimpo, tan frío como el hielo, que les servía como copero a los dioses, acepto su petición.

Esa criatura solamente podía ser forjada por Hefesto, el dios herrero del Olimpo, quien acepto realizar ese trabajo con una condición, esa era permitirle darle vida a otra de sus creaciones, a ese que decía era su hijo, como Pandora era su hija.

Zeus al ser su padre acepto esa petición, convirtiendo a la espada en el segundo hijo del herrero, el que modelo una espada de belleza inigualable, la cual llevándola a su cama con una tristeza inigualable supuso que no cumplirían su deseo.

No obstante, de la espada nació un hermoso muchacho de cabello negro, de ojos lilas, tan fuerte como él, pero tan inocente, tan entregado a su bienestar que se quedó prendado de su belleza desde el primer momento en que le vio, compartiendo su deseo por él.

— Eres todo lo que le pedí a mi padre que fueras, pero cuál es tu nombre, mi belleza de cabello negro.

El que momentos antes era una espada magnifica y ahora se había transformado en un muchacho de belleza incalculable trato de pensar en un nombre que pudiera decirle, pero no tenía ninguno, por lo cual simplemente se sonrojo a punto de pronunciar que carecía de uno.

El guerrero que fue Sisyphus en su primera encarnación, se relamió los labios llevando sus dedos a sus labios, silenciando sus palabras con ellos, seguro de que aun ese detalle le sería otorgado.

— No importa cómo te llames, tu siempre serás mío, no es así, mi amada espada.

Su futuro amante asintió, él era suyo, de una forma en la cual jamás le pertenecería a nadie, después de todo, había sido creado para él e inmediatamente, acariciando su mejilla, beso sus labios con delicadeza, mirándolo fijamente con aquella hermosa mirada de color lila.

— Puedo llamarte Cid.

El hermoso joven sonrió, besando sus labios de nuevo, tratando de acercar su cuerpo al suyo, guiarlo a sus brazos para que pudiera poseerlo, sin embargo, repentinamente aquel hermoso sueño termino, haciendo que abriera los ojos para ver que ya estaba amaneciendo y que Albafica aún seguía con ellos.

— Debemos marcharnos, creo que Shion viene en camino.

***5***

Sage era un joven amable y educado, pero también se preguntaba cuál era la razón detrás de las reglas de Lemuria sobre sus hermanos, porque debían obedecer a los alfas y que hacía que ellos fueran superiores, así como se preguntaba si era verdad lo que decían acerca de la diosa Hera, que los visitaba en sueños para darles consejos.

Hola, juro solemnemente que esta historia no será abandonada, me gusta demasiado para eso, e intentare actualizar más seguido, espero que les siga gustando.

Mil gracias.

Sé que les encantara.


	52. Chapter 52

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***5***

Sage era un joven amable y educado, pero también se preguntaba cuál era la razón detrás de las reglas de Lemuria sobre sus hermanos, porque debían obedecer a los alfas y que hacía que ellos fueran superiores, así como se preguntaba si era verdad lo que decían acerca de la diosa Hera, que los visitaba en sueños para darles consejos.

Como muchos otros esperaba que su primer encuentro con su alfa ocurriera de una forma mágica, que de pronto se reconocieran y hubiera chispas, de tal forma que sabría que se trataba de su amado en cuanto posara sus ojos en él, o este lo hiciera.

Decían que se trataba de un omega poderoso, uno como no había nacido otro igual en Lemuria, que tenía casi la misma fuerza que su hermano mayor, un alfa, así que debían estar pendientes en el momento de encontrarle un compañero adecuado, para que sus dotes no se desperdiciaran con cualquiera.

Eran apenas unos niños, su hermano vestía con las ropas tradicionales, el con un vestuario un poco más modesto, pero que al mismo tiempo ceñía su cintura, haciéndolo ver mucho más delicado que su hermano mayor.

Los omegas tampoco recogían su cabello, ni lo cortaban, este debía crecer tan largo como su madre Hera lo deseara y solo para su alfa podía ser arreglado, la primera noche que lo hiciera, sería para su compañero de vida, no para cualquier otro.

A Sage se le había enseñado a ser un buen omega en todo el sentido de la palabra y aceptaba el tener que entregarse a su compañero elegido, a su alfa, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar que lo encontrara, a rendirse a él, a seguir las reglas de Lemuria.

Su educación era tan estricta y él era un omega creyente de la diosa Hera, tan devoto, seguro que se trataba de una bendición aquel don de nacimiento, que únicamente estaba dispuesto a entregarse a su alfa, no lo haría con nadie más.

Por eso, cuando el patriarca que los acogió y les enseño todo lo que sabían dijo que se trataba de su omega, él no lo acepto, no lo sentía en su cuerpo, mucho menos en su cosmos, ese anciano, por respetable, poderoso y sabio que fuera, no se trataba de su compañero elegido por la diosa Hera.

Sólo se trataba de uno de los enloquecidos hijos de Zeus, un hombre al que no se entregaría, solo su alfa tenía el derecho de tocarle, nadie más que él, sin embargo, como todo buen hijo del patrón del olimpo, decidió ignorar sus deseos, tratar de seducirle, mostrarle regalos, contarle algo de su pasado.

Logrando que Sage solamente sintiera miedo, terror de ser sometido por el anciano patriarca, quien ya se había entregado a el mismo su mano, sin consultarlo con su persona, tal vez, preguntándole a su hermano mayor si podía permitirle realizar su deber.

Menospreciando el amor y confianza que se tenían, porque a pesar de todo, Hakurei jamás le abandonaría a su suerte, era su hermano mayor, su deber era protegerlo hasta que conociera a su alfa.

El que no era Itia, no lo reconocía, no era su compañero, sin embargo, cada día que le visitaba en StarHill, su temor por ser sometido se incrementaba, seguro que ese alfa que conoció como un buen hombre, trataría de lastimarlo.

Sage era un pequeño, apenas un adolescente cuando llego su primer celo y con este los intentos del patriarca por seducirle, sin importarle su visible temor, su desagrado por el anciano sobreviviente de la guerra pasada.

Dos celos después, fue cuando vio a un gigante de apariencia amable salir del pueblo y lo siguió sin importarle las reglas o los deseos de sus mayores, de todas formas, ya los estaba desobedeciendo al rechazar a su Patriarca.

Cuya última propuesta había incluido un costoso vestuario hecho en Lemuria, sedas preciosas y joyas que adornarían su cabello, resaltando su belleza, regalos que no deseaba, los que llegaron junto a una carta en donde le encomendaban aceptar al patriarca, ser su compañero.

La que rechazo junto a su vestuario, incendiando ambos con sus fuegos demoniacos, escuchando los susurros de otros omegas, pero una mayor cantidad de alfas, los que decían que era uno de aquellos omegas que habían perdido la razón, por el simple hecho de no aceptar al que sabía no era su alfa.

En cambio, aquella noche que salió en compañía de un gigante de apariencia amable, no muy atractivo ni tampoco muy poderoso, se sintió en paz, encontrando su actitud agradable, su vergüenza demasiado graciosa, era como si con solo respirar el otro muchacho no supiera que hacer o decir, aunque no vestía su armadura en ese momento.

La comida era sencilla, pero la disfruto en su compañía, el té también, pero suponía que no habría sido lo mismo de ser obligado a comer algo en compañía de Itia, en ese momento, ni siquiera hubiera deseado probar un solo bocado.

—¿Te gusta esto?

Pregunto el joven aspirante a santo de bronce, observándole de reojo, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos fijos en su bebida, logrando que Sage quisiera tocarlo, recorriendo su mejilla con la punta de su dedo.

—¿Por qué estas tan rojo?

El joven alfa se alejó, tragando un poco de saliva, desviando la mirada, esperando que su nerviosismo no fuera tan notorio, pero Sage era un santo dorado, era poderoso y tan hermoso como una mañana de primavera, quien bebía de su té, probando su comida, como si en realidad fuera un manjar.

—¡Esto es delicioso!

Le dijo, sirviéndose un poco más, riendo un poco al ver que su compañero cada vez estaba mucho más nervioso, quien le veía como si no comprendiera lo hermoso que era o lo que significaba que un santo dorado estuviera disfrutando de su comida.

—Ya veo porque abandonas el santuario por esta comida y este té, pero solo podre perdonarte si me invitas a comer esto cada vez que puedas, estoy cansado de comer lo de siempre, eso no sabe a nada, además, porque debo estar delgado siempre.

El joven alfa arqueo una ceja, observándolo fijamente, sin comprender que era lo que quería decir Sage con eso, quien recogiendo su cabello con un lienzo que guardaba en su ropa, dejando al descubierto su cuello, un acto que muchos lemurianos consideraban indecente y provocador, le sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sage respiro hondo, suponía que un alfa de Grecia no comprendía muchas de las reglas de Lemuria, como él no lo hacía, llevando sus brazos a su cabeza, recostándose en el suelo, respirando hondo.

—Un omega debe permanecer hermoso para su alfa, debe ser dulce y servicial, obediente también, en realidad, hacer lo que estoy haciendo en este momento contigo, es considerado inmoral, pero no es justo, soy un santo dorado, confían en mi buen juicio para defender la paz, pero no confían en mi cuando estoy en compañía de cualquiera que no sea mi alfa, no es justo, nada justo.

El alfa se recostó a su lado, pensando que aquello era absurdo, era como si se tratasen de un esclavo, Sage ya era bonito, tal vez era dulce, aunque no lo sabía muy bien, pero lo que no entendía era porque debía ser obediente, tampoco la razón por la cual un santo dorado debía ser protegido de sus propios deseos, ellos protegían a la justicia, estaban entrenados para eso y era injusto, que tuviera que servirle a su alfa y que su vida se dedicara a atender a su compañero de vida.

—Eso es absurdo, tú ya eres bonito y no es como si tuvieras que obedecer a tu alfa, no eres un esclavo, aunque suena como si lo fueras, no está bien eso.

Sage le observo de reojo, sonriendo de pronto cuando el joven alfa se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, sonrojándose mucho más de ser posible, una actitud rara, ya que le habían dicho que la mayor parte de los alfas no podrían controlar sus instintos, pero este gigante, porque media por mucho más que él, no parecía peligroso.

—No quise insultarte, no te enojes conmigo.

Sage se dio media vuelta, llevando una mano a su cadera, recargándose en su codo, sonriendo de medio lado al verle cambiar su postura, para mirarlo fijamente, no con deseo, ni miedo, solo con genuina curiosidad.

—Lo sé, pero ya debo irme de aquí, si no, mi hermano y el patriarca se molestarán conmigo, un omega no debe salir solo de su casa, en este caso, el santuario.

El joven alfa sin comprender la razón le sostuvo de la muñeca cuando trato de marcharse, notando el collar de color perla que colgaba de su cuello, percibiendo que estaba inmaculado, no se sorprendía por eso, sino porque Sage aun carecía de un compañero, al ser la clase de persona de la que se trataba el omega, era hermoso, amable y poderoso, nadie podría ignorar una pareja como el, mucho menos su alfa, uno que seguramente tenía la mejor de las suertes.

—¿Volveré a verte?

Sage asintió, no sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero en realidad deseaba verlo de nuevo y de pronto, dándole un beso en la mejilla, se marchó usando sus fuegos demoniacos, esperando escuchar las preguntas incesantes de su hermano y del patriarca.

—Sí, yo te buscare.

Itia ingreso en el templo de la diosa del amor con su preciada carga en sus brazos, depositándola en una de las camas, de aquella estructura con múltiples habitaciones, respirando hondo, para después sentarse en el sillón blanco con adornos de oro.

La flecha estaba en sus manos, pero esperaba no tener que utilizarla con su cangrejito, su anciano compañero que pronto debería ser su omega, una hermosa criatura que aun dejaba crecer su cabello, que mantenía su perla inmaculada, esperando por su alfa, por él.

—Sage.

El sueño en el que estaba sometido su omega se trataba de una de las maldiciones del dios del sueño, podía romperse por sus hijos y esperaba que lo hicieran, cuando, después de reparar el daño en su cuerpo causado por la edad, Oneiros cumpliera su promesa.

Su nuevo amo, además de la flecha, le había dado un poco de las espumas con las cuales Afrodita, su madre, se bañaba, las que le mantenían hermosa y casta, a pesar de ser una mujer promiscua que se enamoraba de la belleza masculina.

Con un poco de aquella espuma, él pudo rejuvenecer de una forma permanente, como lo haría su hermoso Sage, su omega, quien portaba ropas finas de color blanco, la ropa sencilla de un patriarca, pero solo un alfa tenía el derecho de vestir aquellas prendas, no un omega, sin importar que tan poderoso fuera.

Las espumas de la vida eterna, el segundo regalo de Eros, porque el tercero era su omega, las tenía en un frasco que colgaba de su cinto, el que tomó de pronto, este vial brillaba de color azul, era un recipiente parecido a un tempano de hielo girando perpetuamente, el que abrió con delicadeza, escuchando el sonido del mar, de las olas estrellándose contra la orilla, al mismo tiempo que un poco de vaho se dispersó del frasco junto aquel sonido, que brillaba con intensidad, de color azul.

Itia respiro hondo, recordando la belleza de su amado que yacía casi muerto en esa cama, volteo el frasco con lentitud, dejando que muy lentamente las espumas de la vida eterna, con las que se bañaba afrodita, cayeran en el cuerpo del anciano maestro, bañando su rostro, su frente, con agua que al tocar la piel del patriarca iba desvaneciéndose, hasta que apenas unas gotas permanecieron en el frasco, que cerro para volver a colocarlo en su cinto.

El antiguo patriarca retrocedió unos pasos, esperando ver el cambio que también ocurrió con él, y como en su caso, el día que recibió la juventud nuevamente, el hermoso Sage fue recuperándose, su piel volviéndose cálida, tersa, rejuveneciendo con rapidez, como si el paso del tiempo no solo se detuviera, sino que regresara, reparando las heridas de su cuerpo maltrecho y marchito.

Hasta que la belleza de Sage regreso, su juventud, la clase de perfección que tuvo en el pasado, cuando apenas tenía diecisiete años, tal vez unos dieciséis, la edad que poseía cuando el acepto las mentiras del Inframundo en forma de mariposas, para por fin, después de tantos siglos, poseer a su omega.

—Al fin has regresado.

Pronuncio, recorriendo su mejilla con delicadeza, esperando que Oneiros mantuviera su promesa, que despertara a su omega y sólo para que no se olvidara de su juramento, le daría una visita a ese dios del Inframundo.

—Lo único que me falta es hacer que despiertes.

Itia era un hombre dichoso en ese momento, que veía sus sueños materializarse.

***6***

Albafica sentía la mirada de Sisyphus en cada uno de sus movimientos, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano trataría de alejarse, buscar a su cangrejo y estaba en lo correcto, porque no estaba dispuesto a darle la espalda.

Ni abandonarlo a su suerte, tuviera el permiso de Sasha o no, aunque su diosa Athena hubiera despertado no le obedecería esta vez, no cuando su amado cangrejo tenía miedo, estaba débil y sólo en un santuario que no protegía a los omegas.

Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado con él de tratarse de un omega y no un alfa, si en ese momento Shion creía que podría obligarlo a regresar, entregarse a él, como si tuviera el derecho divino a ello, de ser un omega su unión hubiera sido anunciada desde mucho tiempo atrás y como ha Manigoldo, tratarían de obligarlo a tomar la decisión correcta.

Sólo por ser un alfa, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, porque de serlo comprendería que nunca le amaría y en ese momento buscaría a su otra mitad, no estaría enfrascado en poseerle.

Albafica odiaba su belleza, su apariencia delicada, aun su cabello, creyendo con firmeza que tendría mucha más suerte de ser un soldado poco agraciado, si su rostro estuviera marcado con cicatrices, las que no le importarían a su cangrejo que le amaba por lo que era, no por cómo se veía.

De pronto comenzó a recordar su pasado, corriendo a lado de Sisyphus que cargaba a Sasha entre sus brazos, cuando Manigoldo sufría su siguiente celo y él había levantado la pared de pétalos de rosa alrededor de su templo.

Su cangrejo era un pésimo cocinero, creía que aun el agua podía quemarse en sus manos y su celo parecía ser molesto, aunque su aroma era tan dulce que sabía podía morir feliz al percibirlo al menos una sola ocasión.

Albafica comenzaba a preparar un poco de té, que según le contaba su omega, el que le dio a luz, cuando aún estaba vivo, le ayudaba con las molestias que sufría e intentaba aliviar a su compañero de la única forma en que podía lograrlo.

Comprendiendo que no podía tocarlo, aunque Manigoldo le pareciera realmente hermoso, aunque estuviera recostado en su cama, cubierto con una de sus sabanas, hecho un ovillo, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos cerrados, sudando, suponía que excitado.

— Albachan…

Albafica sirvió el té en un vaso de barro que compro especialmente para su omega, llevándoselo, esperando que le gustara su sabor, aunque sabía que se trataba de una bebida amarga.

— Quédate conmigo…

Susurro, sosteniéndolo de la muñeca, sonriendo cuando limpio su frente de unas cuantas gotas de sudor, para después recorrer su cabello húmedo, suponiendo que necesitaba un baño, tal vez eso le ayudaría a superar las molestias.

— Eso se siente bien.

Casi ronroneo, relajándose un poco, sintiendo como Albafica se recostaba a su lado, usando las sabanas como una barrera física que separaba su cuerpo de su omega, todo ese tiempo recorriendo su cabeza casi como si se tratase de un cachorrito.

—Tan bien…

A Manigoldo le gustaba dormir hasta tarde, darse largos baños en tinas y en especial, que le trataran con cariño, se dijo Albafica, seguro que Aspros no lo trataría como su cangrejo necesitaba que lo hicieran.

Tal vez aún estaba firme en su memoria aquellos momentos de desesperación que sufrió en esa horrible aldea, porque siempre trataba de estar acompañado, aunque ni el mismo se diera cuenta de eso.

Le gustaba dormir a su lado, o en su habitación, visitar a su maestro para molestarlo con preguntas ingenuas que distaban de serlo y cuando no podía verlos a ambos, se divertía con sus hermanos omegas, contándoles como algunas veces confundían sus papeles, obteniendo panes de higo, flores, varios artículos que los aldeanos le regalaban al hermoso omega.

Sólo una pareja, dos ancianas, comprendía su secreto, eso lo supo cuando ambos entraron a la panadería, Manigoldo deseaba comer unos bollos, pero no tenían demasiado dinero, estaba seguro que en este lugar también le regalarían a su hermoso alfa unos panes pensando que se trataba de un omega.

No obstante, una mujer delicada, de cabello blanco les observo fijamente, sabía que se trataban de dos santos dorados y que probablemente no aceptarían ningún regalo, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran preguntar por el precio de los bollos que comía Manigoldo, unos rellenos de mermelada de higo, demasiado dulces para su paladar, ella tomo casi media docena.

Albafica estaba a punto de rechazarlo, pero la mujer mayor entrego los bollos en sus manos antes de que pudiera decir que no era necesario que les regalaran cualquier cosa, notando como sonreía al ver a Manigoldo, para después posar su mirada en un cuadro, este tenía la imagen de dos mujeres, una un poco más grande que la otra, ambas vestidas de blanco.

— Para tu omega.

Manigoldo para ese momento ya tenía un trozo de pan en su boca y miraba a la frágil mujer con extrañeza, quien sonrió de forma delicada, con el ayer en su mirada, para después explicarles que su omega era como su cangrejo, que no se trataba de una delicada criatura, que pocos omegas lo eran en realidad, riéndose cuando vio que su compañero estaba sonrojado.

— Yo guardare su secreto, si no quieren que nadie lo sepa.

Albafica se detuvo, sintiendo la absoluta necesidad de regresar por dónde venían, observando como de pronto un estallido de cosmos destruía parte de ese valle, ese debía ser Shion, podía sentir su cosmos a lo lejos.

Sisyphus al ver que se detenía, que Shion enfurecía al no poder encontrarlo, dejo de cargar a Sasha, para sostener su hombro, esta vez Albafica no le dijo que no lo tocara, que era venenoso, ya no le importaba matarlo.

—Te juro que regresaremos por él.

Albafica respondió con un manotazo con suficiente fuerza para entumir su mano, apretando los dientes, para continuar con su camino, necesitaba de su veneno para rescatar a su amado cangrejo, no de Aspros, sino del mismo Shion.

Sin responderle al arquero continuo con su camino, recordando otra ocasión en la cual fueron a una taberna lejana, era su primera cita, una que siempre atesoraría en su memoria, porque se trataba de la primera misión que ambos compartieron, aun eran jóvenes y todavía no compartían su lecho.

Pero deseaban beber juntos, tal vez compartir su vínculo sin que los molestaran, sin que nadie del santuario comprendiera su verdad, porque Manigoldo seguía temeroso de que su maestro quisiera escuchar las palabras de Aspros, que les diera la bendición que su cangrejo temía más que nada.

Estaban sentados en una mesa redonda, en una parte de la taberna que casi no tenía iluminación, cuando de pronto su omega que se había sentido incomodo durante varias horas pero trato de ocultarlo, tal vez pensando que aquella cita se cancelaria, comenzó su celo.

Albafica no comprendió que se trataba del celo hasta que dos alfa sentados en la barra, sintieron el aroma de su cangrejo, el que indicaba que se trataba de un omega fértil y dentro de poco observaron en su dirección, suponiendo que se trataba del omega.

— Ya viste a ese omega, es realmente dulce.

Manigoldo se sonrojo inmediatamente, pero Albafica se mantuvo serio, bebiendo de la cerveza sin prestarles atención, seguro que aquellas palabras eran pronunciadas en su contra.

— Porque no te pierdes niño y nos dejas conversar con tu amigo.

Su padre en ocasiones recibía lo que esos brutos pensaban que era un cumplido y generalmente trataba de disuadirlos con gentileza, pero él no quería que arruinaran su primera cita con su omega, quien al ver que se referían a su compañero se levantó de pronto, golpeando al que casi toca su cabello.

— ¡Piérdete o te rompo todos los dientes!

Manigoldo era muy fuerte para ser tan delgado y Albafica sabía que le gustaba demasiado golpear a sus enemigos, muchas veces vio que Sage lo reprendía por eso, pero esta vez sólo sonrió, suponiendo que su cangrejo desearía mantener su fachada de alfa posesivo, pero a él no le molestaba que pensaran era un dulce omega.

— Yo escucharía a Manigoldo, es un compañero celoso y no deja que nadie me moleste, me prometió nunca dejar que nadie me tocara un solo cabello.

Manigoldo se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, sonriendo de medio lado a los borrachines, quienes mejor se retiraron, uno de ellos levantando sus dientes del suelo, comprendiendo el mensaje, al notar que una vez que pensaban que Albafica estaba tomado, los otros trataban de no mirarlo siquiera.

— A veces molestaban a mi omega.

Le explico regresando a su bebida, escuchando como Manigoldo pedía otros tarros, rascándose la nariz cuando se dio cuenta que le observaba, recargándose en la mesa, esta vez siendo el quien comenzaba a admirarlo, logrando que se sonrojara.

— Eres hermoso…

Susurro, llevando su mano a su mejilla, recorriéndola a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia, logrando que Albafica frunciera el ceño, esa palabra nunca le había gustado, le consideraba un insulto más que un cumplido.

— No me gusta esa palabra, me hace sentir incómodo.

Siempre había asociado ese cumplido con dolor, con la maldición de su signo, el que aún seguía presente cuando estaban en la mesa, sentados juntos, pero había un abismo de distancia entre ellos.

— Pero eres muy hermoso, tan hermoso como la diosa Afrodita y creo que igual de fuerte, pero no sólo por el veneno.

Eso sorprendió al joven de cabello celeste, al que le sirvieron un plato abundante con carne con papas, acompañado por un postre que no había solicitado, a Manigoldo le dieron lo mismo que a su compañero, pero no el pastelillo de manzana.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Pregunto Albafica pinchando una de las papas, acercando su postre a Manigoldo cuando vio que no le habían regalado uno a él, suponía que su belleza le ganaba algunos regalos, como pasaba con su omega, quien tan bien era hermoso como el, pero no le importaba que lo llamaran de aquella forma, a él sí.

— Nunca pude recuperar nuestro collar, aunque realmente lo intentaba, te pegue realmente fuerte, o lo que yo pensaba podría lastimarte, pero resististe, tu veneno es poderoso, pero tu cosmos cuando entrenas o peleas en serio, es brillante… sólo que nunca lo usas.

Ese era sin duda un cumplido, que le hizo sonreír, aunque ya lo hacía al ser acompañado por su omega, quien lo creía poderoso, mirándolo fijamente devorando sus papas y su carne, con una gran sonrisa, él comía como se suponía debía hacerlo una persona educada, pero con Manigoldo, deseaba liberarse, comer con la misma delicia que su omega.

— No había una razón para eso, hasta ahora que te tengo conmigo.

Ahora era el turno de Manigoldo de sonrojarse, comiendo el pastel que en un principio era para Albafica, manchándose con él la punta de la nariz, haciendo que su rosa comenzara a reírse de pronto, limpiándolo con un pañuelo.

— Mi padre me contaba historias de cómo sería mi Alfa y yo creo que tiene razón, así debe ser un alfa, y yo espero ser eso para ti, mi lindo cangrejo.

Y esa clase de alfa no permitiría que su omega fuera lastimado por nadie, ni siquiera él tenía el derecho de levantar una sola mano en contra de su amado cangrejo, quien estaba asustado, su vida corriendo peligro, pero no por Aspros, que era la clase de bruto que lastimaba a un omega creyendo que así le amaría, sino porque Shion deseaba poseerle y para eso necesitaba alejarlo de su cangrejo y no había nada más permanente que la muerte.

— Albafica.

La rosa siguió su camino, debía esperar un poco más, al menos hasta que su veneno regresara, eso mismo que odiaba era lo único que podría proteger a su omega y darle la oportunidad para regresar por su cangrejo.

— Juro que regresare por ti, mi cangrejo.

Sisyphus al escucharlo pensó que de pronto le daría la espalda, pero siguió su camino, la resolución grabada en su rostro, dándose cuenta que no le importaba que ocurría con el mundo entero, lo único que deseaba era regresar por su omega.

— Tu eres un mal alfa Sisyphus, eres un monstruo que le da la espalda a su corazón, pero yo no soy así y juro que regresare por mi cangrejo, aunque tenga que darle la espalda a los dioses.

Eso lo dijo de tal forma que Sasha no pudo escucharlo, solamente Sisyphus, quien se preguntaba si Albafica estaba cometiendo un error, o por el contrario, era él quien lo hacía, al no buscar desesperado por su omega.

—¿Aun a nuestra diosa?

***7***

Degel hizo una señal a Kardia para que regresara a su lado, y este, aunque obedecer a un alfa estaba en contra de todos sus principios, lo hizo, Luciano era un peligro para él, para su alfa, pero, aun así, lo que pronunciaba no tenía sentido alguno, o por el contrario, el extraño pelirrojo tenía información que ellos carecían.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?

Hola, juro solemnemente que esta historia no será abandonada, me gusta demasiado para eso, e intentare actualizar más seguido, espero que les siga gustando.

Apropósito, para el capítulo numero 55 habrá otro especial de media temporada… por decirlo de alguna manera, así que de que pareja les gustaría leer un capitulo completo, ya saben que estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Mil gracias.

Sé que les encantara.


	53. Chapter 53

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***7***

Degel hizo una señal a Kardia para que regresara a su lado, y este, aunque obedecer a un alfa estaba en contra de todos sus principios, lo hizo, Luciano era un peligro para él, para su alfa, pero, aun así, lo que pronunciaba no tenía sentido alguno, o, por el contrario, el extraño pelirrojo tenía información que ellos carecían.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?

Kardia pregunto a una distancia segura de Degel, su uña brillando, dispuesta a lastimarlo, Luciano entrecerró los ojos, los celos apoderándose de su sentido común, encantado por eso, por esa furia, recordando un poco de su escorpión y como le dio la espalda para marcharse con ese mentiroso.

—Una guerra, la última guerra Santa, en la que participaran Zeus y Hera, los dos dioses supremos del Olimpo, algo parecido a un divorcio cósmico en el cual nos obligan a pelear para poder divertirse y que tú debes ser Ganimedes, no yo.

Ninguno de los dos comprendió muy bien de que hablaba Luciano, no conocían la palabra divorcio, ni podían imaginarse que sus vidas solo fueran usadas para el divertimento de los dioses, ni mucho menos Kardia, sabía quién era Ganimedes y que tenía que ver con su alfa.

Pero Degel si lo hizo, conocía la leyenda, alguno de ellos era el copero del dios Zeus, cuyos deseos y sentimientos eran protegidos por su armadura, para que no pudiera conocer a su omega.

Y aunque lo hiciera, no lo comprendería hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, cuando ya no hubiera nada que hacer porque Zeus estaba despierto, buscándolo para darle su lugar en su reinado, el que era tan malo como aquel de un omega domesticado por un alfa que no era el suyo.

Al ver que su adversario comprendía sus palabras sonrió apenas, una mueca casi imperceptible en su rostro de otra manera inexpresivo, relamiéndose los labios, seguro que Kardia desconfiaría de su compañero si supiera la verdad, que tal vez le amaba para liberarse de la maldición.

Un engaño, una mentira de su alfa, el que no era el verdadero porque no le amaba como él, como su Milo, aquel traidor, no era su verdadero omega, porque lo que sentía por él no se comparaba con ese fuego que le quemaba al pensar en su Kardia, el verdadero escorpión destinado para él.

-Mi nombre es Camus, vengo de otra dimensión, pero no solo eso, de un futuro distante, de la siguiente guerra santa, la que hemos ganado y en donde mi maestro, un hombre virtuoso que comprende mi dolor me a enseñado la verdad, como a veces los dioses burlándose de los alfa, deciden que sus omegas nazcan en eras diferentes a las suyas.

Degel sentía pena por ese alfa, pero no tanta como para no dañarle de dar un paso en falso en contra de su escorpión de nuevo, ya que, si se atrevía a levantar un solo dedo, a mirarle de una forma extraña, lo mataría sin dudarlo.

—Estas delirando, no eres más que un mentiroso y un embustero.

Respondió Kardia, caminando un paso en su dirección, pero siendo detenido por Degel, quien llevo un brazo a su pecho, para evitar que se alejara de su cuidado, llamando la atención de su omega, quien le observo con una extraña expresión.

—La maldición existe, por eso estaba tan feliz de verte, porque fue la primera vez que yo sentí algo más que ese gélido peso en mi pecho, el que se estaba comiendo mi alma, tu eres mi corazón en más de un sentido Kardia, me salvaste de mí mismo.

Kardia volteo a ver de nuevo a Luciano, quien decía llamarse Camus en ese instante, un sujeto de cabello, uñas y ojos rojos, quien no parecía sentir nada, cuyo inexpresivo rostro hacia que se le helara la sangre.

—Tu dañaste a todos esos omegas, pero en especial al primero, por eso no tendré piedad la siguiente ocasión que pueda hacerte daño, te juro que te matare, en memoria de mi sucesor.

Sintiendo piedad por aquel otro escorpión, pero si recordaba los desvaríos que le conto en su celda, estos hablaban de una guerra santa, ambas armaduras eran iguales, no había forma de estar equivocados.

—Estas diciendo que…

Degel asintió, él pudo ser Ganimedes, pero no lo era, su amor por su omega le salvaba de la maldición, pero este santo de acuario, deseaba utilizar a su amado Kardia como una cura, obligarlo a entregarse a él, algo que no permitiría mientras aun estuviera vivo.

—Mi amor por ti me protege, pero ese guerrero no tiene corazón, él debe ser el amante de Zeus.

Kardia retrocedió un paso, suponiendo que por eso este Camus trato con tanto ahínco de amar a un omega, cualquier omega, aun él, para escapar de Zeus, pero aquellos actos no eran más que una muestra de su falta de sentimientos, de lo ruin que podía ser, aunque su temor era real, el amor que dijo tenerle a sus omegas era falso, por eso el que decía tenerle también lo era.

—Eres un monstruo…

Susurro, elevando su cosmos, dispuesto a darle un poco de paz al matarlo, pero Degel suponiendo que lo mejor era obtener toda la información de la que podían echar mano, detuvo de nuevo a su escorpión.

—Nos dirás todo lo que sabes, o yo mismo te matare…

Camus no les tenía miedo y no actuaría como un cobarde, mucho menos retrocedería, caminando en dirección de los dos amantes, notando que Kardia le veía como si fuera un monstruo, Degel como una amenaza.

—Mátenme, me da lo mismo vivir o morir en esta era, en realidad, me harían un favor.

De pronto sostuvo la muñeca de Kardia llevándola a su pecho, para que su aguja al rojo vivo tocara su corazón, sonriendo al ver que no se atrevía a matarlo, apretando los dientes de pronto para derribarlo, tratando de infligirle todo el dolor que esos pobres omegas habían sentido, en especial el primero, al que no hacía más que despreciar cuando le dio su vida entera a cambio.

—¡No tendré piedad! ¡Te mantendré vivo para que Zeus venga por ti y te destruya!

Camus en el momento en que Kardia trataba de cortarlo, usando la misma clase de técnicas que su amado Milo, sostuvo su muñeca, para robarle un beso de sus labios, gimiendo al sentir aquel contacto, siendo repelido por su alfa, pero con un sentimiento de triunfo al ver que le amaba, sus sentimientos eran reales.

—¡Te fuerce a ser su omega!

No era indiferente a ese contacto, aunque su escorpión si lo era, es más, odio que le tocara, lo supo cuando su aguja se clavó en su costado, sin matarlo, pero causándole demasiado dolor.

—Eres hermoso…

Kardia se alejó limpiando sus labios, deseoso de tomar la vida del bastardo que se atrevía a tocarlo sin su permiso, apretando los dientes, escuchando los pasos de Degel, quien esta vez atacaba a Camus por tocar a su amado escorpión, nadie más que el tenía derecho de hacerlo, siempre y cuando tuviera su permiso para ello.

—¡Nadie toca a mí Kardia!

Gritó presa de la furia, tratando de lastimar a ese alfa que pensaba podía tocar a su compañero, alejarlo de su lado y que él lo permitiría, cuando su escorpión era su corazón, su vida, su cordura.

—No es tu Kardia, es mío, es mi omega y tu solo te estas mintiendo, porque no deseas aceptar la verdad, que los dioses se han burlado de nosotros, a ti dándote un compañero que no mereces y a mí, haciéndome nacer siglos después, cuando mi amado no es más que un recuerdo.

Un recuerdo, pensó Kardia, un recuerdo de quien, de que, deteniendo a su alfa, debían comprender que estaba pasando, Sage los había enviado para eso y sin más, Degel, al sentir sus brazos en los suyos dejo de atacar, acomodando sus lentes nuevos, escuchando un extraño caminar, como de alguien cojeando.

—No es conveniente que lo maten, este alfa debe sobrevivir a esta era, aunque eso no les guste.

Era Hefesto, al menos, una réplica del dios que se movía a través de lo que parecía ser un autómata como los de los libros que Degel había visto alguna vez, un gigante forjado en oro, metal con forma divina, que de vez en cuando expulsaba vapor, y en el centro de su pecho, un giroscopio de fuego morado le mantenía en pie, alimentando su cuerpo.

—Mi querida madre está a punto de despertar, estoy seguro que deseara hablar con ustedes, pero en especial con este Ganimedes.

Camus negó aquello, él no era Ganimedes, no lo aceptaba, se dijo levantándose con demasiada dificultad, observando a la criatura de metal retorcido mentirle, maldecirlo con esas horrendas palabras, él no era el amante de Zeus, no lo sería nunca y no le importaba a que dios tuviera que rendirle tributo, jamás dejaría de buscar la manera de escapar de aquel destino.

—¡No soy Ganimedes!

Grito con furia, sin aceptar aquel monstruoso destino, seguro de que debía haber alguna forma de hacerle ver a Kardia que él era su alfa, que Degel era el destinado amante de Zeus, protegido por la diosa de la sabiduría en persona.

—Debemos darnos prisa, mi madre no es tan fuerte para esperarlos todo el tiempo que deseen.

Kardia se rio entre dientes encontrando la desesperación de ese santo de acuario muy divertida, pero Degel estaba muy serio, mucho más que de costumbre, sus pensamientos algo confusos, recordando las palabras de su maestro, el cómo le dijo que todos los acuarios eran alfas, todos los santos que alguna vez portaron esa armadura eran hijos de Zeus.

Pero que el verdadero Zeus era una criatura perversa, una sombra oscura que odiaba a la humanidad y que buscaba la forma de destruirla, que había seleccionado a varios de los guerreros más fuertes del planeta, alfas, betas y omegas, para pelear en las guerras santas.

Pronunciando que su diosa Athena era una entidad benigna, pero que buscaba ser la patrona de la humanidad protegiéndola del peligro, uno creado por los mismos dioses, por un momento pensó que ella era quien generaba los males que la humanidad debía temer, solo para divertirse, saciar su sed de sangre y amor.

Advirtiéndole que jamás debía pronunciar aquella verdad, eso lo dijo cuándo su maestro traiciono al santuario, antes de matarlo, pero ahora que veía a los demás dioses, que sentía la presencia de su Kardia a su lado, se preguntaba si acaso tenía razón y él, en su fe ciega, ignoro la advertencia de su maestro.

Quien busco por todos los medios hacerle despertar su corazón, en especial, cuando Kardia llego a su cuidado, siendo él quien le localizo, casi muerto, su corazón lastimando su cuerpo humano, convenciendo a Sage que él podría cuidarlo con su cosmos helado.

Sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta de su amor a primera vista, explicándole que se trataba de su corazón y que debía cuidarlo, sintiendo verdadero pesar al ver que su escorpión seguía rechazándolo.

Dejándolos dormir juntos el día que casi lo mata, el fuerte omega en su regazo, aferrándose a él como si fuera la vida misma, de la misma forma en que él había hecho toda su vida, desde que pudo verle aquel primer día.

—Tú tienes un omega, pero no es mi Kardia.

Le advirtió, siguiendo al gigante de metal, sorprendiendo a Kardia, quien no deseaba darle la espalda a Camus, si ese era su verdadero nombre, quien, caminando lentamente detrás de ellos, supuso que lo mejor era contarles un poco más de los omegas.

—Zeus creo a los primeros dos omegas como regalos a sus hijos favoritos, arrebatándoselos a Hefesto, los que jamás descansarían, pero tendrían la compañía de sus amados, de dos criaturas hechas a partir de sus deseos, para hacerles compañía eternamente.

Una criatura hecha para amar a su alfa y la otra para resistir sus tormentos, dos de las creaciones de Hefesto, a quien le obligaron a entregar a sus hijos, como le forzaron a contraer nupcias con una mujer que jamás podría quererlo, pero de la que estaba prendado, un castigo para ambos.

—Pero Hera, cansada de sus constantes infidelidades, de la presencia del copero en su reino, decidió destruir a Zeus y casi lo logra, pero no pudo, fue derrotada.

La máquina seguía caminando, todo ese tiempo produciendo un sonido como de relojería y de vez en cuando un chirrido del vapor que le ayudaba a moverse, siendo expedido por los orificios de su cabeza, haciendo que a veces pareciera un penacho.

—Sin embargo, al ver el amor de su hijo favorito por su espada y predecir aquel que tendría su otro vástago, decidió crear a los omegas, para seducir a los hijos de su esposo, cada uno de ellos, llevarlos a su lado, creando un ejército como el que jamás se ha visto, el que crece con cada nueva generación.

Kardia estuvo a punto de gritarle que cerrara ese gran pico, esa cosa que tenía por boca, cuando de pronto el gigante de metal ataco a Camus, disparándole un proyectil con una forma extraña que dio contra su rostro.

—Eso será suficiente.

Pronuncio el dios creador, siguiendo su camino, Kardia se preguntó si habían matado a Camus, pero pudo ver que, en su boca, de pronto, como por arte de magia había sido colocado un bozal, una máscara que le evitaba pronunciar cualquier sonido, la que trataba de quitarse con desesperación.

—¿Qué diablos es eso?

Degel sostuvo al pelirrojo, cuya mirada carmesí estaba fija en la maquina con odio y desesperación, permitiendo que su hermano de maldición, el santo de aquella época le sostuviera unos segundos, antes de alejarlo con un codazo.

—¿Eso es necesario?

El gigante no les respondió, no era necesario, pero ese humano comprendía demasiado de los alfas y de los omegas, tanto, que bien podía convencer a esos dos de no creer en sus palabras, en darle la espalda a su madre y de momento les necesitaban.

—Síganme si es que quieren ver a su madre.

***8***

Valentine en ese momento se alejó de Radamanthys, quien esperaba una orden aun de rodillas, relamiéndose los labios, estaba nervioso e inseguro, esperando que su alfa pudiera perdonarle por su desconfianza.

El pequeño alfa abrió un ropero que estaba cerrado siempre bajo llave, la caja de premios de su señor, un armatoste que detestaba pero que aun así utilizaría para darle a su omega lo que necesitaba de su persona.

En ese armario había esposas, cadenas, látigos y otros instrumentos que podían causar dolor, los que Valentine siempre que podía ignoraba, siendo sus favoritos un antifaz negro que cubría los ojos de su señor, unos lienzos de tela que siempre debían ser remplazados y un fuete, una delicada pieza de cuero negro, que apenas marcaba la piel de su señor.

Para el busco un antifaz de medio rostro de color carmesí con varios grabados negros, los que eran plumas retorcidas que parecían estar afiladas, una extraña pieza que encontró en una de sus múltiples vidas, creyendo que era más que adecuada para ellos, notando como su omega tragaba un poco de saliva, comprendiendo muy bien lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Quien al verle seleccionar sus juguetes tembló con anticipación, esperando escuchar cualquier clase de orden de su amado alfa, quien dejo una por una de sus herramientas en una mesita de noche, esperando porque su omega pudiera apreciarlas.

Regresando a su lado entonces, quitándose la armadura, guardándola junto a la de su señor, sonriendo al pensar que sin duda esas dos surplices se veían perfectas una a lado de la otra, riéndose entre dientes cuando su señor gateo en su dirección, llevando su mejilla al dorso de su pie, restregándola contra este.

— Ya sabes que hacer.

Su señor asintió y comenzó a desvestirle con demasiada lentitud, en ese momento tenía prohibido tocarlo, Valentine se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, cuando recibía uno de sus castigos, los que eran contados, él no podía tocarlo hasta que le hiciera ver que tan importante era para él.

— Matare a todos los que intenten alejarlo de mí, nadie quedara en pie cuando termine con mi castigo.

Radamanthys continuaba con su tarea, aun de rodillas, desvistiéndole con demasiada lentitud hasta que no portaba ninguna prenda, su cuerpo delgado, pero musculoso dispuesto pero prohibido para él.

— No porque usted sea mío, sino porque intentan destruir su nobleza, manchar su honor y arrebatarle la esperanza, dejar una cascara hueca en donde antes se encontraba el hombre más hermoso que yo he visto.

Radamanthys recorrió su anatomía a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, sin atreverse a pronunciar cualquier sonido, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, esperando una nueva orden, la que vino con Valentine sosteniéndole del cabello con fuerza, tanta que le causo dolor.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas mi señor?

Le pregunto de pronto, lamiendo su cuello para encajar sus dientes en su hombro, riéndose cuando Radamanthys en vez de quejarse gimió, sintiendo un placer sinigual, estremeciéndose cuando su arpía llevo dos dedos a sus labios, aquellos que lamio con rapidez, humedeciéndolos con su lengua, sonrojado al sentir de pronto un nuevo beso y una nueva mordida.

— No has respondido mi pregunta.

Radamanthys abandono los dedos de su alfa, los que recorrieron su pecho con delicadeza, deteniéndose al final de su espalda, por encima de las caderas, escuchando otro gemido cuando recorrió su barbilla con su lengua

— Complacerlo.

Aquella respuesta recibió otra recompensa, la que vino con la forma de un antifaz negro que no le dejaba ver que le tenía deparado, haciéndole gemir de nuevo, temblar con delicadeza, relamiéndose los labios.

— En ese caso, acuéstese en la cama mi amado señor.

Radamanthys retrocedió con lentitud, sin poder mirarle, recostándose en la cama con lentitud, escuchando los movimientos de su arpía a su alrededor, completamente ciego, ignorante de lo que pasaba.

— Y no guarde su voz, ya sabe que me gusta demasiado poder escuchar su placer.

Valentine al ver que su señor se recostaba en la cama, relamiéndose los labios sostuvo una de las muñecas de su amado, besándola primero para después colocar un grillete conectado a una cadena, la que sostuvo de la cabecera de la cama.

Radamanthys al sentir el frio del metal se retorció en su cama, volteando en aquella dirección, como si pudiera ver a Valentine, o su sonrisa pícara cuando se alejó de su amado para encadenar su otro brazo, inmovilizándolo de momento.

Comprendiendo muy bien que, si su señor deseaba liberarse, con un simple movimiento de sus brazos lograría destruir aquellas cadenas, pero era un omega obediente, a pesar de ser un guerrero poderoso escuchaba sus órdenes cuando estaban a solas, las que eran contadas y todas enfocadas al disfrute de su amado señor.

Valentine se alejó entonces, buscando el primer juguete que usarían con su señor, el que se trataba de un anillo dorado como su cabello, el que podía contraerse o abrirse con un ligero mecanismo.

— ¿Valentine?

Como le gustaba escuchar ese tonó de voz suplicante, verle desnudo en su cama, la confianza y el amor que le ofrecía, permitiéndole complacerlo, hacerle el amor de la forma en que lo deseaba.

— Aguarde mi señor, yo sé que desea de su fiel arpía, yo sé cómo brindarle placer.

Susurro acariciando su entrepierna con delicadeza, abriendo sus piernas con cuidado, recibiendo un gemido de su señor, quien se retorció cuando sintió el anillo frío rodearle, apresando su sexo en la base, comprendiendo muy bien que no podría venirse hasta que Valentine se lo permitiera.

— Se ve tan hermoso, rosado y perfecto, como una deliciosa fruta que solamente yo puedo consumir.

Radamanthys jadeo de nuevo cuando su arpía lamio su vientre, siguiendo un rastro sinuoso a su pecho, entreteniéndose con uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que colocaba una pinza en su gemelo, la que tenía una cadena que la sujetaba a su gemela, la que de pronto tomo su lugar resbaladizo por la saliva de su amante, escuchando su gemido de dolor, así como de placer, observándolo retorcerse en su cama.

— Aun falta otro juguete mi señor.

Le informo besando sus labios con hambre al mismo tiempo que sostenía un arnés, tal vez un bozal, que coloco con demasiado cuidado en la boca de su amado señor, el que estaba hecho de un tubo de cuero que mordería en algunos minutos, cuando su placer fuera incrementándose, cuando sus temblores también lo hicieran.

— Pero sabe que si usted realmente quisiera soltarse puede hacerlo, estos juguetes no tienen la fuerza para mantenerlo quieto, no es así.

Pronuncio jalando delicadamente de las cadenas que colgaban de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que llevaba su otra mano a su entrepierna, recibiendo un estremecimiento de su señor, así como el fugaz intento de liberarse, retorciéndose cuando intento decirle cuanto lo deseaba.

— Solo que usted es un buen omega que escucha a su alfa y no se soltara de aquellas cadenas hasta que yo se lo ordene, no es cierto, porque sabe que tan decepcionado estaría con usted si no controla sus instintos.

Radamanthys asintió, lo que menos deseaba era importunar a su alfa, a su hermoso alfa que de pronto le dejo solo en aquella cama, su sexo aprisionado por un anillo, sus pezones sufriendo la tortura de aquellas pinzas, su boca salivando al tener ese cilindro entre sus dientes, sus ojos cerrados, pero tratando de aguzar sus sentidos para escuchar los placeres que su arpía tenía deparados para él.

— Así que comencemos con su castigo mi amado señor.

Susurro, girándolo repentinamente, torciendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándolo un poco más al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus caderas, abriéndolo para él al colocar sus rodillas entre sus piernas.

— O debería decir premio.

Le pregunto amasando sus nalgas, recorriéndolas con las puntas de sus dedos, abriéndolo para el con delicadeza, sonriendo al ver que su omega se estremecía, abriendo sus piernas un poco más e intentando levantar la cadera para mostrarse ante su señor, quien llevo su lengua a su entrada, recibiendo un hermoso gemido de su señor.

Radamanthys al sentir la lengua de su amado alfa, de su fiel arpía se estremeció, relajando su cuerpo, tratando de controlarse para no quebrar aquellas cadenas como era su costumbre, retorciéndose cuando su lengua iba cada vez más profundo y las manos de su alfa de sus nalgas pasaron a sus muslos, abriéndolo para él.

— Le gusta esto mi señor, mis manos en su cuerpo, mi lengua en su humedad.

Su señor asintió, de poder hablar le diría que le encantaba, que deseaba mucho más de sus delicadas manos, de su lengua, de su sexo que podía sentir chocar en contra de su muslo, pero se limitó a gemir cuando su arpía comenzó a recorrer su erección con delicadeza, moviendo de vez en cuando el anillo, besando su espalda con suavidad, deteniéndose cada tanto tiempo para cerciorarse que su omega estaba disfrutando de sus placeres.

Llevando de pronto ambas manos a su pecho, moviendo ligeramente las pinzas que mordían sus pezones, recibiendo otro fuerte gemido de su señor, quien sólo disfrutaba de su cuerpo caliente sobre él suyo, sus labios recorriendo su cuello, las marcas que sabía iba dejando en su piel.

Retorciéndose cuando de pronto, con una mano en su pecho y otra en su sexo el placer que sentía iba incrementándose, su deseo por tocar a su arpía cada vez era mayor, pero intentaba no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, aun cuando su arpía volvió a cambiar sus posturas.

Sabía que prefería ver su rostro, su placer y él deseaba poder tocar a su arpía, necesitaba verle, sus ojos de fuego devorarlo con el deseo sobrecogedor en su mirada, sus labios mordiéndolo, lamiendo su piel, recorriéndole como era su derecho.

— Es tan hermoso, tan perfecto, mi señor, usted es tan hermoso.

Radamanthys seguía luchando para no moverse, sintiendo como Valentine presionaba sus nalgas, aferrándose a su cadera, mordiendo su cuello y su hombro, dejando vivas marcas de sus placeres, prueba fehaciente que le pertenecía, que lo había seleccionado a él para compartir su lecho, una de las marcas de su amor, del deseo que sentían los dos.

— ¡Quiero escucharlo, no silencie sus gemidos!

Pronuncio de pronto liberándolo de la mordaza, escuchando un cantico de gemidos, sus muñecas aun atrapadas en los grilletes, su cuerpo ansioso por su alfa, retorciéndose para que el contacto fuera mayor, sus piernas tratando de guiarle a poseerle de una buena vez.

Su sexo apresado por el anillo, presionando su semilla, atrapándola en su cuerpo caliente, incendiado por esa perfecta criatura que le amaba, a él, al que se consideraba como el menos agraciado de los omegas.

El que comparándose con su alfa, no era tan hermoso, no era pequeño y su apariencia asustaba a cualquiera menos Valentine, su dulce arpía que le deseaba como nunca, quien se alejó de pronto para tirar de las pinzas en sus pezones, escuchando un fuerte gemido, el que casi era un grito de placer al mismo tiempo que tiraba de sus grilletes, pero deteniéndose a tiempo para no romperlos ni arrancarlos de su cama.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Valentine! ¡Por favor!

Suplico, momento que su arpía utilizo para liberar su sexo del anillo recibiendo su semilla en su mano, la que llevo de pronto a sus labios, probándola para después dársela a su omega, quien limpio sus dedos con obediencia, apreciando su sabor, succionando con fuerza.

— ¿Quieres que te haga mio?

Le pregunto, pero Radamanthys negó aquello, no deseaba que le hiciera suyo, porque ya le pertenecía, e intento explicárselo, pero de pronto sus labios fueron silenciados por los de su arpía, que introdujo su lengua en su boca, colocándose entre sus piernas.

— ¿No deseas que te haga mio?

Radamanthys volvió a negar aquella respuesta, relamiéndose los labios, sintiendo como los movimientos de su arpía aumentaban de ritmo, pero no lo penetraba, deseaba escuchar que lo deseaba, pero aquella pregunta era errónea, porque ya era suyo, ya le pertenecía.

— ¡Soy tuyo mi alfa! ¡Yo ya soy tuyo! ¡Soy tuyo!

Le explico, gimiendo cuando su arpía volvió a morder su hombro, esta vez con suficiente fuerza como para cortar su piel, escuchando como los grilletes chirreaban apenas unos segundos, pero su omega no los rompía porque le había dicho que no lo hiciera.

— Quiero…

Susurro, esta vez con algo parecido a la timidez, llamando la atención de su arpía, cuyo cosmos estaba elevándose sin control, rodeando a su amado con su energía vital, quien seguía besando sus labios, tratando de pegarse a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que no trataba de soltarse.

— Quiero… quiero amor, solo quiero que me ames…

Aquella respuesta fue inesperada, porque su señor ya sabía cuánto le amaba, cuanto le deseaba, aun así, su hermoso dragón le suplicaba por su afecto, logrando que su corazón se incendiara de nuevo a causa del deseo que su alma provocaba en su ser, a causa de lo mucho que le amaba.

— Mi amo, dime que me amas.

Antes de que Valentine pudiera responderle a su amado dragón, a su señor con su única verdad, el hombre rubio entre sus brazos rompió uno solo de sus grilletes, llevando su mano a su cuello para besarle con fuerza, apoderándose de su boca.

— Porque yo lo amo, yo te amo, te amo Valentine.

El hombre con el antifaz rojo se quedó sin habla, sonriendo de pronto al escuchar esas palabras, ver confirmado el amor de su dragón, quien siguió besándolo con fuerza, deseando como nunca antes pertenecerle a su dulce arpía, a nadie más, porque nadie más le amaba como su señor.

— Se mi alfa, se mio y yo seré tuyo, sólo tuyo.

Valentine podía sentir que unas cuantas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, todo ese tiempo había esperado por escucharle decirle que lo amaba, por ver confirmado su cariño y en ese momento, en el maravilloso instante en el que fundían sus cuerpos en uno, su amado señor al fin pronunciaba aquellas gloriosas palabras, el afecto que sentía por él, un sentimiento compartido, un cariño que le daba sentido a su existencia.

—Usted sabe que yo lo amo, mi señor, que yo soy su alfa elegido, que moriré antes de ser alejado de su persona.

Radamanthys asintió, esperando que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas pero que jamás se volvieran realidad, dispuesto a seguir a su arpía a donde fuera, con tal de no perderle.

— No dejes que nos separen, no permitas que me roben mi paraíso, no quiero estar sin ti… no lo soportaría.

Pronuncio de pronto su señor, restregando su mejilla contra la palma de la mano de su alfa, quien simplemente sonreía, su cosmos ardiendo, emocionado porque su deseo, su sueño, se hacía realidad.

— Júrame que no vas a dejarme solo.

***9***

Cid despertó sintiendo las caricias delicadas de Oneiros, sus ojos fijos en su rostro, como si en verdad le amara y se preocupara por su bienestar, alejándose inmediatamente al recordar en donde se encontraba, el mismo dolor sordo en su muñeca cercenada, la que aun sangraba de momentos.

Hola, juro solemnemente que esta historia no será abandonada, me gusta demasiado para eso, e intentare actualizar más seguido, espero que les siga gustando.

Apropósito, para el capítulo numero 55 habrá otro especial de media temporada… por decirlo de alguna manera, así que de que pareja les gustaría leer un capitulo completo, ya saben que estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Mil gracias.

Sé que les encantara.


	54. Chapter 54

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***9***

Cid despertó sintiendo las caricias delicadas de Oneiros, sus ojos fijos en su rostro, como si en verdad le amara y se preocupara por su bienestar, alejándose inmediatamente al recordar en donde se encontraba, el mismo dolor sordo en su muñeca cercenada, la que aun sangraba de momentos.

—Come la manzana Cid, eso es lo mejor para ti, recuperaras tu brazo y olvidaras el dolor que te ha hecho pasar este malagradecido alfa, que no te buscara, nunca lo hace.

Cid cerro los ojos, dudando de sus palabras, pero no porque creyera que su amado le buscaría, porque su alfa se preocupara por su bienestar, sino porque tal vez, su deber le obligaba a permanecer a lado de su diosa.

—No aceptare nada que tú quieras darme.

Youma había usado la flecha que Eros le había regalado en Aspros, pero sabía que Oneiros tenía su propio regalo, escondido en ese cuarto y si le usaba de la forma adecuada, bien podía forzar al dios a enamorar de forma falsa a la espada, facilitando la ingesta de la manzana dorada y poco después el deseado embarazo del poderoso omega, cuyo celo era tan corto que temía que fuera a desperdiciarse.

—Yo digo que deberías darle un empujón, para que coma esa manzana, recupere el brazo que le cortaste y se olvide del arquero, o recuerde sus vidas pasadas, ya no recuerdo que es lo que hace esa fruta eternamente joven, por la gracia de la diosa del amor.

Oneiros se levantó en el acto, furioso, abandonando a su espada que al ver a otro espectro quiso levantarse, atacarle por lo que en realidad era, pero en ese momento, de pronto, un tercer hombre hizo acto de presencia, el que aun tenías algunas gotas de las espumas de afrodita en un frasquito en su cinto.

Confundiendo mucho más a Cid, quien, desorientado por la pérdida de sangre, por ser víctima de las alucinaciones del dios del sueño, no supo si aquellos espectros eran reales, o solo una alucinación provocada por su carcelero.

Itia deseaba que Oneiros despertara a su dulce omega, el que ya había rejuvenecido con ayuda de las espumas que bañaban a la diosa del amor, el collar de Sage mantenía unas manchas, como nubes, demostrando con ese hecho que no era su alfa elegido, pero el anciano patriarca de libra deseaba ignorar aquel detalle.

Ansioso como estaba por cumplir su sueño de tener a su omega en sus brazos, tener esos hijos que siempre se imaginó correrían libres en el santuario y durante los años que aún le quedaran, disfrutaría de la belleza que se le fue negada.

No obstante, a pesar de su traición, soñaba con el día en que pudiera regresar a su casa, a gobernar el santuario y destruir a cualquier clase de sombra que le habitaba, en especial aquella que dejo pasar a dos dioses enemigos, a cambio de un hermoso alfa, ese vil traidor que portaba una armadura de Aries, cuyo poder parecía era infinito, pero no así su sabiduría.

Itia, quien había jurado lealtad a esos tres dioses, a Oneiros, a Youma y a Eros, al ver al santo moribundo en aquella cama, con el brazo cercenado, supuso que se trataba de uno de los santos de capricornio, uno de sus aliados, un joven omega que había sido utilizado como un pago a uno de los dioses, quien, en vez de cuidarlo, le mantenía preso como si se tratase de un animal.

—¿Qué demonios le has hecho?

Pregunto furioso e inmediatamente sosteniendo al dios del sueño de su armadura quiso saber porque razón estaba en aquella cama, semidesnudo y encadenado, cuando se veía que apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

Oneiros ignoro esa pregunta enfocándose en el frasco en su cinto, reconociéndolo en ese instante, sonriendo, no era necesario que la manzana se desperdiciara forzando a Cid a comerla, sino que por ese momento podía bañarlo con aquellas espumas y el tiempo retornaría en su espada.

Regresándole su brazo, tal vez su fuerza, logrando lo que la manzana dorada de la diosa de la discordia podría, con la diferencia, que este cambio era parcial, aun así, su hermoso omega era un hombre joven, no un anciano, viviría mucho tiempo a su lado, una vez que recuperara su juventud.

—¿Son espumas de la fuente de Afrodita? ¿La fuente de la eterna juventud?

Pregunto el dios del sueño, tratando de tomar ese frasco, siendo repelido por Itia quien entrecerró los ojos furioso, si las usaba podría sanar a su espada sin tener que obligarle a comer de la manzana o usar la flecha, comprendiendo muy bien que Cid no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor en esos momentos.

Seguía debilitándose, tal vez no estaba muerto solo por las cualidades de aquel templo, creado para mantener siempre jóvenes a sus habitantes, en especial aquellos humanos, como lo fue en su tiempo el mismo Adonis.

—Te prometí ayudarte a despertar a tu omega de aquel sueño, lo hare, si me regalas ese frasco para curar al mío.

Itia estaba a punto de decirle que no era su omega, pero debía traicionar a otro de los suyos para recuperar a su dulce cangrejito, por lo que, a pesar de estar furioso, en contra de permitir que violaran a un omega cuyo alfa le buscaba, seguramente desesperado en aquellos momentos, un acto antinatural, le entrego el frasco, con el que podría sanar a su camarada caído.

—Si despiertas a mi cangrejito.

Cid al escucharle pronunciar aquellas palabras supuso que hablaban de Manigoldo, su hermano de maldición, a quien deseaba Aspros para sí, e intento moverse, pensando que tal vez el santo de géminis estaba presente en aquel templo, pero debía estar mucho más confundido que hacía unos minutos, porque ese hombre de cabello negro no era Aspros, el cangrejo que deseaban era otro más, uno cuyo nombre no pudo adivinar, pero de no haber estado tan malherido, supondría que se trataba de Sage.

—Primero curare a mi espada, después despertare a tu omega y no usare la flecha Youma, no la necesito, mi compañero responde a mis caricias.

No era su compañero, no le amaba, su alfa se trataba de Sisyphus, el amable santo de sagitario, al que apreciaba por sobre todos los demás, haciendo que cerrara los ojos, cuando su cuerpo ya no pudo más.

Al mismo tiempo que Youma abandonaba ese cuarto, una vez que ese poderoso omega estuviera curado, era seguro que Oneiros ya no podría refrenar sus deseos, no dudaría ni un instante en tomar a su pobre espada.

Itia no pudo más que asentir, observando al muchacho con pena, era una lástima que tuviera que pasar por una cacería, ser sometido por un alfa incorrecto, por una criatura que ni siquiera era un alfa, pero al estar en juego la seguridad de su cangrejito, su omega, no le quedaba más que traicionar a ese capricornio.

—Por el momento esto servirá… después lograre que comas de la manzana, que aceptes tu lugar a mi lado, mi dulce espada.

Oneiros antes de bañar a Cid con aquellas espumas, se aseguró de que las cadenas estuvieran bien puestas, las de las muñecas, las de los brazos y las de la pared, sonriendo al pensar que solo la espada de la casa de libra o un arma divina podría romper uno de los trabajos del dios herrero del olimpo.

Y sin más, alejándose un poco para poder admirar el espectáculo único del tiempo retrocediendo en el cuerpo de un mortal, dejo caer las pocas espumas que aún quedaban en ese frasquito en el cuerpo de Cid, las que actuaron exactamente como con Sage, regenerando su cuerpo, creando una mano nueva en donde antes no había más que un muñón.

Ya era tiempo de disfrutar de la compañía de su espada cuando estuviera despierto, de mostrarle que respondía a sus caricias, que él había cultivado su cuerpo, cada uno de sus deseos, haciéndolo un instrumento musical en sus manos.

Llenándolo de placer, cuando Cid abrió los ojos, los que se enfocaron en su cuerpo, apretando los dientes, sorprendiéndose demasiado al ver que su mano había regresado a su cuerpo, pero no recordaba haber comido de la manzana, preguntándose porque razón, como era que le habían curado.

—Ese anciano es otro alfa no correspondido, el que no sabe que su omega aún no ha nacido, así que desespera por el vínculo, al no sentir nada al otro lado, imaginando al cangrejo de la anterior guerra santa como su compañero.

Cid jadeo y Oneiros comenzó a reírse, los cangrejos sí que tenían mala suerte, nunca encontraban a tiempo a su alfa y de hacerlo, generalmente la muerte se los arrebataba, tal vez aquello era un pago justo a cambio de poder transitar el Yomotsu, porque en más de una generación, quien debió ser el legítimo cangrejo, perdía a su alfa siendo muy joven, así como su armadura, para ser sometido por un alfa demente, que buscaba una pareja poderosa.

—¿No sabes quién es ese cangrejo?

Pregunto sentándose en la cama, esta vez recorriendo los muslos de Cid con delicadeza, deteniéndose en el borde de la túnica que le había hecho vestir, relamiéndose los labios al ver como su espada comprendía que era lo que deseaba e intentaba alejarse de sus manos.

—¿Sage?

Eso era aún peor, su padre, su patriarca, el que era un omega justo que los trataba como iguales a los alfas, que había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que pensaran que su maldición era un regalo, que no debían verse como unos condenados, a punto de ser relegados al papel de unas marionetas.

—El usó muchas más espumas de las que fueron necesarias contigo mi pequeña espada, pero su reloj sigue teniendo el mismo estado, aun es un anciano y él, junto con su alfa, morirán en el momento en que las Nornas así lo crean justo.

Cid negó aquello, si Sage era obligado a entregarse a un alfa que no era el suyo que les deparaba a ellos, porque ese anciano omega les había contado con ternura, con los ojos endulzados al recordar su pasado, su compañero, lo que significaba encontrarlo, hablándoles de un alfa, el que estaba seguro era su compañero de vida.

—Pero tú eres joven y esto que ocurrió con tu mano, no fue más que un infortunado accidente, que por fin he logrado reparar sin ayuda del dios Amor, quien me dio la manzana y una flecha para usar contigo, porque piensa que no me corresponderás.

Al ser un dios no tuvo que desvestirse, de un momento a otro la ropa que portaba desapareció, logrando que Cid retrocediera presa de pánico, unas horas, tal vez unos minutos antes había soñado con eso mismo, pero esta vez era real, porque sus heridas ya no le protegían y el dios del sueño le deseaba como su compañero.

El que portaba una perla, con las mismas clases de manchas que tenía la que colgaba del cuello de Itia y de cada uno de los alfas que habían robado a un omega que no les pertenecía, haciéndole temer, comprendiendo muy bien que aún estaba en celo, que si Oneiros le poseía, le forzaba a compartir su lecho, terminaría embarazado.

—Mi dulce espada, aun estas en celo y yo le prometí a Youma un pequeño regalo si me ayudaba a sustraerte del santuario.

Youma, era el espectro que le prometió al otro alfa demente otro pobre cangrejo, su amigo, quien seguramente para ese momento, si Shion había logrado lastimar a su rosa, ya le habría domesticado, como burdamente llamaba al ruin acto de una violación.

—Quieres… quieres un bebé…

Susurro, cerrando los ojos al sentir como la mano de Oneiros ingresaba en su túnica y sus labios se pegaban a su cuello, dándole delicados besos, recorriendo su yugular, buscando los broches que le liberarían de aquella molesta ropa.

—Yo no, debo admitir que para mí sería lo mismo si fueras un alfa o un omega, inclusive un beta, pero Youma quiere que tu des a luz una criatura poderosa, que nuestro hijo sea invencible, con él y sus hermanos, podremos destruir a los dioses del Olimpo.

Cid volteo en otra dirección cuando su túnica se abrió, cayendo con delicadeza en la cama, dejando su piel descubierta, su cuerpo encadenado como si se tratase de un banquete para ese dios enfermo, quien admiraba cada parte de su anatomía, relamiéndose los labios, antes de robarle un beso demandante.

—Al fin eres mío, mi dulce espada.

***10***

Shion esperaba encontrar a su rosa en esa aldea, estaba ansioso de utilizar su nueva técnica en el cuerpo de su alfa, su compañero elegido, caminando con lentitud, esperando que de un momento a otro le atacara, sin embargo, su amada rosa ya no estaba presente, de alguna forma, había logrado escapar.

Logrando que perdiera el control, elevando su cosmos con furia, gritando el nombre de su amado, quien al otro lado del camino podía ver la destrucción realizada por su ahora enemigo, en ese pueblo que ya no existía ni siquiera en sus recuerdos.

Preguntándose como era posible, que su información estuviera tan errada, o de qué manera Albafica adivino que debía marcharse de aquel sitio antes de que lo encontraran, cerrando los ojos, recordando más de su inesperado aliado, el único ser en el universo en quien podía confiar.

—Te ha hecho creer que los alfas son superiores en todos los aspectos y cuando tú, su querido alumno resultas ser solo un beta, quiere convencerte de que los dioses no te han rechazado, que no se han burlado de ti y que debes permitir que ese asqueroso cangrejo mancille el cuerpo de nuestro futuro omega, con el cuerpo de un alfa.

Shion podía ver a un anciano de cabello gris que alguna vez fue verde, ojos lilas y una mirada inquietante, cuyo cosmos era superior al de su maestro, quien parecía como dormido, sus ojos abiertos, pero sin ver nada a su alrededor.

—Harás lo correcto Hakurei, te aseguraras de que la mentira del cangrejo y la rosa se descubra y ayudaras al pobre Aspros a que su desquiciado omega le acepte, después del primer nacimiento siempre llega el amor, cuando sus cuerpos sean uno, lo descubrirá.

Hakurei sostuvo su cabeza, pero aceptaría esa orden, de eso estaba seguro el mayor, quien, colocando una mano en el hombro de su maestro, seguro de su poder, le susurro algo al oído que no pudo escuchar, haciendo que se marchara.

—Manigoldo esta tan loco como Sage, ese omega que busco un alfa débil para poder manipularlo y que, en el futuro, volverá a rechazar a su verdadero señor, por la misma clase de horrenda criatura, pero no te preocupes, yo he llegado para que obtengamos a nuestra rosa, ambos en nuestro respectivo presente.

Shion observo a ese patriarca alejarse para observar el camino que sabía llevaba a la doceava casa del santuario, ese día la barrera de pétalos de rosa estaba elevada, el menor no comprendía la razón, pero el anciano si, él sabía muy bien que se trataba de ese cangrejo forzando a su rosa a entregarse a él, mancillando su cuerpo, robándole la virginidad de su único compañero de vida o eternidad.

—En este momento él está forzando a nuestra rosa a entregarse a él, a dormir en su cama, pero nosotros lo evitaremos, yo sé cómo puedes encontrarlo.

Pero no lo encontró, haciendo que su odio por Manigoldo empeorara, esa furia aterradora que sentía cada vez que le veía a su lado, sonriendo como un bufón, pero al menos, después de aquella noche, Aspros lo torturaría como se lo merecía, le haría darle hijos sanos, le forzaría una infinidad de veces hasta que aceptara su sitio, o se matara, no le importaba cuál de las dos ocurría primero, pero si, que su rosa era libre de aquella sucia criatura que debió perecer en ese pueblo azotado por los espectros.

—No escaparas de mí.

Pronuncio, sin saber que eso mismo era lo que el anciano benevolente decía, observando a los dos santos dorados correr uno al lado del otro, admirando la belleza de su rosa, cuando aún era joven, demasiado hermoso, tan perfecto como en el pasado.

—Albafica de Piscis, mi omega.

El santo de la rosa, desde que había recibido la visita de la diosa del amor, en ocasiones tenía algunos presentimientos, como aquel que le hizo buscar a su cangrejo para llevarlo a su templo, no estaba seguro si se trataba de su collar, o de algo más, pero siempre le escuchaba.

Así que, de pronto, se detuvo presintiendo algo, una fuerza oscura que le erizaba la piel, logrando que Sisyphus también se detuviera, a punto de decirle que debían seguir su camino, pero Albafica, levantando la mano, trato de enfocarse en lo que sentía, sin saber que pensar al respecto.

—Guarda silencio.

Alcanzo a pronunciar, antes de que una barrera de cosmos los dividiera, era como el muro de su enemigo, pero con una tonalidad diferente, como si estuviera hecha de sombras, haciendo que Sisyphus tratara de derribarla con sus puños, pero Albafica mantuvo la calma, esperando ver a Shion, pero no vio a su joven enemigo, sino una sombra que se le asemejaba.

—¡Satán Imperial!

Albafica no pudo detener aquella técnica, solo observar a su enemigo, uno de cabello gris, ojos rosas y una mirada inquietante, que logro que Sisyphus intentara brindarle ayuda a la rosa, quien de pronto, vio que un cosmos de color azul rodeaba su cuerpo.

Evitando que aquella técnica le dañara, con el sonido de una gota de agua que pronto se convirtió en un rugido como el de un aleteo de insectos, mariposas, gigantescas, miles de ellas, que desviaron ese golpe a traición.

—Huye mi pequeño…

Susurro el viento con una dulce voz de mujer, al mismo tiempo que unas cálidas manos acariciaban su rostro, evitando que Sisyphus y ese anciano pudieran atacarlo, ambos sin comprender que era lo que protegía a la rosa.

—Yo los detendré por ti…

Albafica supo quién era, pero antes de correr, buscando un lugar seguro, tal vez, sintiendo el cosmos de Afrodita guiarlo como en muchas otras ocasiones, trato de memorizar el rostro del hombre que le atacaba, encontrándolo demasiado familiar, reconociéndolo en ese instante.

—¿Tu?

Pregunto, notando que ese anciano sonreía con malicia, al ver que lo reconocían, aunque tuviera esa desagradable apariencia, sintiéndose orgulloso de pronto, seguro que, en esta ocasión, esa belleza seria suya, sin importar lo que dijeran los dioses.

—Sí, yo, mi rosa.

Al mismo tiempo, Itia regreso a su habitación, en donde su hermoso cangrejo aún estaba dormido, pero ya era joven, tanto como en el pasado, tan perfecto como su perla, la que colgaba de su cuello, como la pieza de un cazador, la que mostraría con orgullo el resto de sus días.

Sin saber, que todo ese tiempo Sage no hacía más que recordar el pasado, de alguna forma llamando a su alfa, asustado como en aquellos oscuros días de su juventud, cuando era un muchacho e intentaba negarse al que parecía ser el destino impuesto por los dioses.

Viéndose a sí mismo buscar a la única persona que le hacía sentir seguro, después de aquella horrenda discusión, de comprender que Itia deseaba conocer el nombre de su alfa, para así poder matarlo, aunque dijera que no lo deseaba por ser un anciano, ese hijo de Zeus, comprendía muy bien que no era su omega.

—Ya no sé qué hacer, si no fuera por Hakurei, ese anciano ya habría tomado lo que desea de mí, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pronuncio afligido, con ganas de llorar, de pena y coraje, porque no podía presentar a su alfa, porque su patriarca lo mataría, pero decían, que la única forma de parar esa locura era mostrar a su compañero, si el collar estaba con ellos, si los dos estaban juntos, no podían separarlos, ese era el mandato de la diosa Hera, de su madre.

—Puedo retarlo por ti, para que comprenda que no lo deseas.

Sage negó aquello, aferrándose a la cintura de su demasiado alto compañero, quien lo rodeo con esos brazos fuertes, haciéndolo sentir seguro, de una forma que su cosmos no lo hacía, logrando que se sonrojara, pensando que amaba sentir ese cuerpo, esos músculos, ese calor y una vez que Itia cesara de su intento por tenerle, podrían compartir su lecho, porque no podía buscarlo cuando estaba en celo, su patriarca siempre lo tenía vigilado.

—¡No quiero que te mate, no lo soportaría!

Su alfa le rodeo con ambos brazos, maldiciéndose en silencio, diciéndose que, de ser un poco más fuerte, de ser un santo dorado, podría pedir la mano de su omega, gritarlo a todos los vientos, pero en ese momento, siendo un insignificante santo de bronce, no podrían estar juntos, no lo permitirían.

—Soy tu alfa, que puedo hacer para protegerte.

Sage se aferró un poco más a su cuerpo, lo único que deseaba era poder permanecer así, con ese hermoso alfa todo el tiempo que le quedaba de vida, quien sabía que ese collar era suyo, pero si su patriarca sabía que había encontrado a su compañero le mataría, diciendo que aquella figura, la que fuera que tendría una vez que se unieran, era suya.

—Solamente abrázame, quédate conmigo…

Sage ansiaba ser uno con su alfa, quien ya media más de dos metros, era tan fuerte como un toro, pero tan gentil como una pluma, tan atento como se suponía que un hijo de Zeus lo era con su compañero elegido.

—Algún día…

Pronuncio, sintiéndose culpable al sentir seguridad con ese pensamiento, con la posibilidad de que su patriarca muriera dentro de poco, ya era un anciano, parecía que iba debilitándose, pero en otras ocasiones, como cuando deseaba acorralarlo, sabía que podía tratar de forzarse en su cuerpo.

—Yo sé que algún día…

Su alfa se odiaba mucho más por ser tan débil, pidiéndole a todos los dioses que pudieran escucharlo que de alguna forma pudiera encender su cosmos más allá de lo posible, para que su omega estuviera seguro.

—Itia morirá y seremos libres.

Esa era la única forma, de eso estaba seguro Sage, quien trataba de fundirse con su alfa, admirando su aroma, su suavidad, a pesar de ser un gigante, un guerrero alto, musculoso, mucho más que cualquiera de los suyos, era mucho más delicado que el anciano que se decía su alfa.

—Yo no puedo vencerlo, no sin Hakurei, pero él no intentara matar a nuestro patriarca, lo único que hace es tratar de cortejarme, pero él si tratara de matarte cuando sepa que existes, que no eres un producto de mi imaginación.

Desear que su patriarca perdiera la vida, a eso habían llegado en su desesperación, pero no les quedaba otra salida, lo que no comprendían era que la guerra estallaría y que su amable alfa perdería la vida cuando Itia los mandara al frente, a él, y a varios de sus hermanos, esperando terminar con la vida del compañero de su omega, al que su omega había elegido, seguramente por su juventud, por su belleza, por las cualidades que había perdido en el pasado, al que deseaba muerto.

Itia se recostó a un lado de su Sage, observando su belleza, recorriendo sus rasgos con las puntas de sus dedos, llevándolos a los botones de su túnica, desabotonándolos uno por uno, relamiéndose los labios.

Preguntándose cuanto tiempo tardaría Oneiros en cumplir su promesa, ingresando su mano en su ropa, besando su cuello, deteniéndose de pronto, no era un animal, era el alfa de Sage, el único que jamás tendría y bien sabía, que era mucho más placentero sentir las caricias de un amante, en especial, uno tan hermoso como lo era su pequeño cangrejo, que forzarse en un cuerpo inconsciente.

—Pronto, mi cangrejito, muy pronto estaremos juntos…

Al otro lado del mundo, en el santuario de Athena, Hasgard había sentido el cosmos de Manigoldo, comprendiendo muy bien lo que le habían hecho, como Hakurei, que debía ser lo más cercano a un tío que tenía, siendo Shion su primo, tal vez su hermano, sin atender a sus explicaciones, permitieron que violaran a ese omega, a su amigo, dejando que Aspros cayera aún más bajo, convirtiéndose en un monstruo y en un verdugo.

El único que podía hacer algo era Sage, pero decían que había caído enfermo, pero, aun así, el patriarca, a pesar de encontrarse en un estado deplorable, nunca dejaría que un omega pasara por algo como eso, que nadie pasara por una cacería, mucho menos su alumno, quien era el omega de Albafica, otro santo que había desaparecido.

Debía visitar a Sage, el patriarca nunca se había negado a verle, siempre conversaban a solas, y aunque era por mucho más joven que su santidad, él siempre tenía tiempo para ofrecerle, comida en su mesa, brindándole su amistad, aunque negándose a recibir más que eso.

Seguramente, Sage le pondría un alto a la demencia de su hermano, era por eso que debía verlo, para que pudiera salvar a Manigoldo, porque, aunque deseo pelear con Hakurei, arrancar a la bestia de la que se trataba quien pensó era su amigo, de encima de ese pobre omega, estaba seguro que no lograría nada, no podía derrotar al primer nacido de cáncer ni a su alumno, cuya mirada aun le causaba inquietud.

Mucho más al comprender que deseaba separar a un omega de su alfa, sin importarle los designios divinos o cualquier clase de moral, o decencia en ese mundo, por lo que, a pesar de que no era el mejor utilizando el sigilo por razones más que obvias, ingreso en la recamara de Sage, encontrándola vacía.

—Gran patriarca…

***11***

Su maestro siempre le había dicho que se cuidara de los tiempos interesantes y que no le gustaban las sorpresas, como la que Aspros decía le tenía preparada, una desagradable noticia como todas las demás.

Hola, juro solemnemente que esta historia no será abandonada, me gusta demasiado para eso, e intentare actualizar más seguido, espero que les siga gustando.

Apropósito, para el capítulo numero 55 habrá otro especial de media temporada… por decirlo de alguna manera, así que de que pareja les gustaría leer un capitulo completo, ya saben que estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Tenemos 1 voto para sage, 1 voto para Asmita y 1 voto para Kardia.

En este capítulo se toma la decisión final.

Mil gracias.

Sé que les encantara.


	55. Chapter 55

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***11***

Su maestro siempre le había dicho que se cuidara de los tiempos interesantes y que no le gustaban las sorpresas, como la que Aspros decía le tenía preparada, una desagradable noticia como todas las demás.

Manigoldo pensaba en los planes que su ahora alfa, le tenía preparados, todos ellos desagradables, de eso estaba seguro, pero sus pensamientos estaban fijos en su rosa, en su amado compañero, quien estaba fuera del santuario, sólo, perdido, justo como otros dos jóvenes también lo estaban, uno mucho más que el otro, ambos vestidos como unos campesinos, dos omegas perdidos en Rodorio, caminando en dirección del santuario.

Uno de ellos con cabello azul, el otro gris, ambos demasiado jóvenes para haber sufrido su primer celo, sin embargo, en uno de ellos, esta crucial etapa de cada omega había empezado como lo temía, sin avisarle al otro, el de cabello gris, que observaba sus alrededores seguro que cometían un error terrible, sin entender la razón de su necedad, por querer obtener un collar que no servía para nada sin el alfa atado a este.

Porque seguramente, ese collar, el que debía ser de Bennu, estaba en las manos equivocadas, quien de pronto se detuvo, limpiando el sudor de su frente, llamando la atención de Sylphide, en especial cuando algunos de los presentes comenzaban a observarlos de pies a cabeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Pregunto, él estaba cubierto por un manto, como si se tratase de alguna clase de leproso, un muchacho enfermo, acercándose al omega de menor edad, quien parecía indispuesto, maldiciendo en voz alta, seguro de que era aquello que le acongojaba y porque estaba tan desesperado por encontrar su regalo de nacimiento.

Sus ojos abriéndose como platos, desorbitados, comprendiendo también que algunos betas, pero muchos alfas que les veían entendían como el, que Bennu le mintió, que su celo había comenzado y de ser unos muchachos cualquiera, estarían en peligro.

—¡Eres un imbécil!

Pronuncio de pronto, tomándolo del brazo, no era como si estuvieran en peligro, pero si mataban a cualquier alfa o beta que se les acercara durante su celo, los santos dorados se harían presentes y en ese momento no estaban en condiciones para enfrentárseles.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu celo estaba cerca?

Sylphide trato de marcharse, pero los mismos sujetos que habían insultado a dos santos dorados, al ver a los dos hermosos omegas, aunque no podían estar seguros con el chico de cabello gris, vagando solos en medio del pueblo, uno de ellos iniciando su celo, sonrieron con malicia.

—¡Porque debería decirte!

Porque estaban llamando la atención de forma innecesaria, quiso decir, pero lo mejor era llevarse a Kagaho de allí, esconderse en un callejón, en algún sitio, ese omega demente no estaba pensando con claridad.

—Debemos irnos, no debemos llamar la atención de los dorados, no podemos enfrentarnos a ellos en este momento.

Radamanthys le había ordenado ayudarle a Bennu a conseguir su collar de regreso, por lo cual, pensando en la forma de obedecer las órdenes de su señor, fue que decidió seguir a Kagaho, vestirse como un simple campesino, aunque trataba de cubrir su cuerpo para no asesinar a nadie, si acaso deseaban tocarlo sin su permiso, no porque le preocuparan esas criaturas inferiores, sino porque no deseaba llamar la atención de los santos de Athena, no cuando eran solamente dos y sus enemigos eran por demás poderosos.

—¿Pero que hacen unas cositas tan dulces en Rodorio, sin un alfa que les proteja?

Era eso, lo que no deseaba que pasara se dijo Sylphide, pensando que deberían matar a esos aldeanos, llamando de una forma innecesaria la atención de los santos dorados, porque tendrían que usar su cosmos, seguro que Bennu deseaba arrancarles la cabeza.

—Nuestro alfa vendrá pronto, vive en el santuario… no deberían molestarnos.

Respondió, colocando a Bennu a sus espaldas, cuyo cosmos había disminuido drásticamente, su aroma era sin duda dulce y apenas podía mantenerse de pie, señal de que su celo era uno de los peores que había visto, haciendo que por primera vez agradeciera el no tener que sufrirlo en demasía.

—Pero los santos son célibes, nosotros no, podríamos brindarles mucho placer, a tu amigo y a ti cuando su celo comience.

Sylphide apretó los dientes, debían estar bromeando, no les dejaría acercarse a ninguno de los dos, no porque no fueran a perder su vida si los tocaban, pero si porque no dejaría que sus pesuñas de cerdo mancillaran su cuerpo, su hedor los ensuciara, ni siquiera tocaría su sangre.

—Les conviene dejarnos en paz.

Eso lo pronuncio Kagaho, elevando su cosmos, logrando que dos de aquellos hombres retrocedieran, comprendiendo que no mentían cuando decían ser compañeros de santos de Athena, aunque eran muy jóvenes, seguramente aun no cumplían su primer celo.

—Es más, ya ni siquiera podrán molestarnos, porque ustedes morirán.

Algunas horas antes, Asmita había despertado esa mañana sintiéndose angustiado y feliz al mismo tiempo, angustiado porque eso era la sensación que su omega tenía en su mente, en su corazón, feliz, porque lo sentía al otro lado del vínculo, cuyo lazo estaba seguro no existía hasta ese momento.

El hombre más cercano a dios, el actual patriarca del santuario, se levantó, llevando su mano a su pecho, recordando lo que había hecho antes, la forma en que dejo que Manigoldo fuera a la trampa e hizo que su alfa, la pobre rosa le diera la espalda.

Comprendiendo la terrible injusticia que dejo que pasara, siendo Hasgard el único que intento detenerla, escuchando el pequeño enfrentamiento, sintiendo el cosmos de Manigoldo elevarse y después decaer, él había hecho que violaran al cangrejo.

La cuasi deidad comprendía que era necesario, el hombre, que se trataba de un alfa que sentía por primera vez a su omega al otro lado del lazo, tal vez del mundo, sufrir alguna clase de pena, se odiaba por haber sido tan cruel.

Defteros le veía, preguntándose porque sostenía ese collar con tanta fuerza y porque parecía que veía algo que él no, escuchando de pronto como abandonaba su armadura, usando su ropa tradicional debajo de esta, su expresión serena, pero su corazón angustiado por la injusticia cometida.

—Hicimos, hice que violaran a Manigoldo, pero ese cangrejo está seguro con tu hermano, pero Albafica no lo está, Shion mancillara a ese alfa y después le hará destruir su corazón con su veneno, debes ir por él, debes brindarle ayuda, eso es lo único que puedo hacer para pagar la injusticia que cometí en contra de su omega, de su vínculo.

Defteros asintió, el no deseaba enfrentarse con su hermano y terminaría haciéndolo si seguía escuchando el dolor del cangrejo, comprendiendo muy tarde que su hermano rompió su promesa, que había lastimado a quien decía amaba, solo para obtener su placer.

—Me marchare enseguida.

Respondió, pero antes de eso, observando los primeros rayos del amanecer, se detuvo, preguntándose si aquello que parecía ver el joven hindú, el hombre más cercano a dios, era aquel a quien estaba destinado.

—¿Qué observas?

Quiso saber, esperando que Asmita se lo dijera, pero guardo silencio, él ni siquiera comprendía que era lo que observaba con tanta fascinación, porque no lo veía, pero estaba allí, lo sentía moverse en el universo.

—Mi omega.

Así que eso era, se dijo Defteros, antes de marcharse, sin ver como Asmita decidía bajar las escaleras de los templos, una a una, buscando ese algo que tanto necesitaba a su lado, a quien pensaba, le buscaba, de allí su desesperación.

—Yo tengo un omega…

Sylphide seguía protegiendo a Bennu, quien elevaba su cosmos, pero de pronto escucharon unos pasos a sus espaldas, pasos que apenas podían escucharse, con movimientos lentos y ambos lo vieron, un hombre joven, mayor que ellos, de cabello largo, rubio, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué acosan a esos omegas?

Pregunto con gentileza, sintiendo que su vínculo era cada vez más fuerte, que aquel omega destinado para hacerle compañía estaba cerca, aquel que deseaba ver, pero sobre todo sentir, no de manera carnal, pero saber que en verdad existía.

—¡Lárgate maldito ciego!

Respondió uno de ellos, al mismo tiempo que atacaba al nuevo alfa, quien lo esquivo, dejándolo inconsciente de un solo movimiento, dispuesto a detener a los otros dos hombres, cuyas intenciones no podían ser buenas, notando que eran dos omegas, uno de ellos el que debía hacerle compañía por la eternidad.

—No pueden atacar a un inocente, mucho menos a uno indefenso y sin importar mis votos, yo no puedo perdonarlos por eso.

Aquello lo dijo con demasiada tranquilidad, escuchando como corrían en su contra, tal vez el celo del omega que deseaban lastimar los enloqueció, tal vez no sabían que se trataba de un santo dorado, lo que fuera, siguieron su carrera tratando de lastimarlo, herirlo de tal forma que pudieran poseer a los omegas, que estaban solos, como si fueran carne fresca y ellos solo unos animales.

—¡Te dijimos que te largaras!

Bennu al ver al hombre que parecía ciego, el que estaba vestido con esos trapos tan ridículos, con un collar colgando de su cuello, su collar, supo que ese era el alfa que deseaba matar para poder liberarse de su yugo, apretando los dientes, convocando su cosmos para intentar matarlo mientras aun estuviera distraído, matando a los betas que quisieron violarlos con su cosmos, cortando la mejilla del joven budista.

—¡Ese collar es mío, maldita basura!

Grito, atacando al santo dorado, quien con demasiada facilidad esquivaba cada uno de sus golpes, después de todo, era más fuerte que Bennu, cuyo cosmos estaba disminuido, uno de los desagradables efectos secundarios de un celo.

—¡Cuánto te costó la vida de un omega!

Estaba seguro que fue el quien lo compro y debía pagar como le cobro al usurero, llamando la atención de otro santo dorado, quien cargaba a un joven rubio, aun inconsciente, pensando que ese debía ser Asmita y un pobre loco que deseaba matarlo.

—Yo no lo compre, solo llego a mis manos, de la persona que obtuvo tu regalo, con el único interés de proteger a un omega caído en desgracia.

Bennu cada vez estaba más enojado, no era un omega caído en desgracia, era un poderoso espectro y nadie tenía el derecho de robar su collar, mucho menos de comprarlo, Sylphide observaba como Kagaho atacaba sin pensarlo siquiera, como si fuera un demente, creyendo que podría ganarle a ese alfa que portaba su collar en su cuello.

—¡Eso es una mentira!

Su poder era asombroso, aun en medio del celo, pudo herir dos ocasiones al santo dorado, al poderoso patriarca, quien no deseaba lastimar al omega, no solo porque fuera su compañero, sino porque no estaba en condiciones para enfrentarse a él.

— Ustedes no tienen derecho a lastimarnos, no pueden comprar mi collar, como si fuera basura.

Sylphide sintió el cosmos del otro santo dorado acercarse e intento pensar en una manera para escapar, pero no la había, no sin abandonar a Bennu, quien seguía enfrascado en su combate, sin comprender que no ganaría, pero tampoco podrían escapar si deseaba mantenerlo consigo.

—¡Bennu, debemos irnos!

Le ordeno, retrocediendo algunos pasos, convocando su armadura, justo como Kagaho llamaba a la suya, sin atender a su petición, ya no había marcha atrás, recuperaría su collar o moriría en el intento, apretando los dientes, cuando el basilisco quiso marcharse.

—¡Lárgate tú, maldito cobarde!

El basilisco salto, situándose en el techo de una casa de sólo un piso, observando de pronto a otro santo dorado, quien cargaba otro bulto en sus hombros, el que dejo caer en el tejado sin mucha ceremonia, sus ojos azules fijos en él, logrando que apretara los dientes.

—¡Yo no me marchare sin obtener mi collar!

Sylphide maldijo en voz baja, no se quedaría para que otro santo dorado lo atacara, sintiendo que, de alguna forma, su celo daba inicio, como supuso que pasaría, su señor Radamanthys generalmente le dejaba guarecerse en sus habitaciones cuando compartía la cama de su arpía, en sus habitaciones, brindándole seguridad de aquella forma, porque nadie se atrevía a ingresar a sus habitaciones.

—¡Si quieres ser un maldito esclavo, es tu decisión, yo no me volveré en una ramera!

Dohko dejaría a Regulus con cuidado en el techo de ese edificio, para ayudarle a Asmita con ese combate, pero de pronto, al ver a ese otro espectro, un pequeño de cabello gris, cuyo rostro estaba oculto con su casco, perdió el habla, sin comprender la razón, todos sus sentidos estaban fijos en el segundo espectro.

Quien al verlo abrió sus alas, dispuesto a escapar, pero no podía dejarle ir, algo en él, en aquella perfección le llamaba, no era como si no hubiera visto a un omega en el pasado, Kardia no le interesaba, mucho menos Cid, tampoco Manigoldo.

Por eso pensaban que se trataba de un beta, porque su interés nunca se había manifestado con ningún omega, ni siquiera con el hermoso Albafica, quien, para él, era un hombre ordinario, aunque algo triste, pero aquella deidad, esa ninfa, esa sílfide lo hipnotizo.

Su belleza era sublime, sus caderas y su cabello, aun su rostro, él era perfecto, fue lo único que pudo pensar Dohko antes de verle retroceder, su collar colgando inmaculado de su cuello, una perla que deseaba obtener, por razones que no comprendía del todo.

—Espera…

Susurro, pero el espectro emprendió el vuelo, sin importarle que matara a medio pueblo, no deseaba estar cerca de esos santos dorados, mucho menos, cuando era obvio que se trataban de alfas, abandonando a Kagaho a su suerte, no arriesgaría su vida por él, cuando las ordenes de su señor Radamanthys era acompañarlo por su collar, habían encontrado su collar, no podrían recuperarlo.

Y él no deseaba ser un esclavo, el deseaba ser libre, como su señor Radamanthys, tener un amor como el suyo, de un alfa que lo respetara, que sobreviviera su veneno, pero que lo amara y se preocupara por él, no solo por su propio placer, alguien como Valentine, no un amo.

—No te vayas.

Pronuncio, e intento brindarle ayuda a Asmita, pero de pronto su cosmos lo evito, sin permitir que su aliado levantara una sola mano en contra del omega, que seguía atacándolo sin tregua.

Asmita comprendía que Dohko lo único que deseaba era ayudarle, pero no por eso le dejaría lastimar a ese omega, quien seguía atacándolo, seguro de que podría quitarle ese collar, una vez que le hubiera asesinado.

—Nadie tocara este omega.

Dohko se detuvo en el acto, respiro hondo y se marchó, pero no para llevarse a Regulus, quien seguía abandonado en ese techo, sin comprender la clase de batalla que se realizaba en ese sitio, sino que se marchó siguiendo el rastro del otro omega, de aquella belleza de platinado cabello.

—¡No eres mi alfa!

Gritaba el omega, impactando su puño en contra de su costado, para después propinarle un puntapié que logro derribarlo, pero Asmita no cayó al suelo, en vez de eso, sostuvo el siguiente golpe, tratando de inmovilizar al joven furioso, que no dejaba de atacarlo.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

Le informo, en verdad no quería lastimarlo y no levantaría una sola mano en su contra, pero si el joven omega seguía agrediéndolo, estaba seguro que pronto, eso pasaría, por lo que, convocando su cosmos, uno aterrador, que petrifico a Kagaho de momento, utilizo una de sus técnicas, esperando que con eso, dejara de pelear.

—Pero tú, solo te lastimaras, si continuamos esta batalla.

Bennu cayó al suelo, sosteniendo su brazo, sangrando por la boca, sus ojos fijos en el hindú, quien seguía mirándolo, con los ojos cerrados, su collar colgando de su cuello, seguro de su victoria, tratando de acercarse a él, pero no lo permitiría, no dejaría que le domesticara.

—¡No eres mi alfa!

Pronuncio atacándolo de nuevo, pero Asmita en esta ocasión trato de evitar aquel combate, golpeando su nuca con su mano derecha, esperando que ya no pudiera levantarse, sintiéndose culpable de tener que lastimar a su omega, comprendiendo los sentimientos de Albafica, los del propio Degel, quien, a pesar de recibir la furia de su escorpión, jamás había respondido a sus rabietas.

—Este collar… nuestro collar, dice que tú eres mi omega.

Bennu de nuevo trataba de levantarse, pero apenas podía moverse, sintiéndose tan solo un insecto, encajando sus dedos en el suelo, sus dientes apretados con tanta fuerza que dentro de poco se romperían.

—¡No lo soy!

Dohko siguió al omega hasta el interior de un bosque cercano, buscándole con sus ojos azules, seguro de que debería estar cerca, pero donde, se preguntaba, respirando hondo, descubriendo que ese espectro, de alguna forma, había comenzado su celo.

Sylphide apretaba los dientes, su cosmos comenzaba a menguar y ese santo dorado le había perseguido hasta ese bosque, seguro de que podría domesticarlo, pero no se lo permitiría, su veneno lo protegía, de eso estaba seguro.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

Quiso asegurarle, escuchando de pronto un movimiento a sus espaldas, el de un aleteo, el basilisco tratando de utilizar su cosmos, el veneno de su cuerpo, para terminar con esa cacería de una buena vez, necesitaba regresar por Bennu, no estaba en condiciones para enfrentarse a ese santo dorado y el carecía de la ponzoña para protegerse.

—¡Es una lástima, porque yo si deseo hacerte daño!

Le aseguro, atacando al santo que se atrevía a seguirlo, convirtiendo ese bosque en un páramo venenoso, en un pantano pestilente, con el poder de su veneno, la ponzoña que lo defendía de cada uno de los alfas de ese mundo.

—¡Nada sobrevive a mi veneno!

De eso estaba seguro, ese hombre estaba muerto, y una vez que le hubiera asesinado, regresaría por el mocoso petulante, quien seguramente no dejaría de atacar hasta que perdiera la consciencia, dándole tiempo suficiente para destruir a su enemigo.

—¡Ni siquiera un santo dorado!

Asmita por fin, después de un arduo combate que duro apenas unos minutos, había logrado que ese espectro dejara de atacarlo, pero únicamente porque había perdido la consciencia, permitiendo solo así, que pudiera acercarse a él.

Sentía su cuerpo, su cosmos y su aroma penetrarlo, era hermoso, como las llamas, tan cálido como ellas, pero existía un dejo de tristeza, de una desesperación inquietante, que solo hacía que su deseo por defenderle aumentara.

—Me gustaría saber cómo te llamas, porque estas en este pueblo y que hizo que vendieras nuestro collar.

De pronto le cargo en sus brazos, pensando que tal vez estaba comportándose como cualquier hombre, como lo haría Shion, tal vez Aspros, pero no era de esa forma, él no deseaba lastimar a ese omega, su omega, solo cuidarlo, y no le obligaría a nada que no deseara, no tocaría su cuerpo, ni siquiera uno solo de sus cabellos, hasta que no hubieran pasado algunos celos, y el fuera a su cama con gusto, no porque se trataba de su alfa o porque podía someterlo, sino porque le amaba.

—Sé que debiste estar desesperado.

Susurro, recorriendo su rostro, encontrándolo bellísimo, perfecto como cada omega lo era para su alfa, de eso estaba seguro, pero el suyo era sin duda el más hermoso, mucho más que cualquier otro.

— Pero ya no debes estar asustado, yo me encargare de ti, mi solitaria flor.

Como aquellas que crecían en lo salvaje, únicas, soportando las tempestades, la furia de los elementos, haciéndole mucho más hermosa aun, única a su manera y siendo él un hombre cercano a los dioses, el más cercano a dios, sabía que no debía rechazar sus designios, porque le habían elegido para cuidar a su flor y eso haría.

—Porque yo soy tu alfa y mi deber es protegerte.

Al mismo tiempo, en el páramo que lentamente se iba consumiendo por el veneno del basilisco, Dohko aún seguía de pie, sintiendo que su cuerpo ya no lo mantenía de pie, pero algo más lo sostenía, tal vez, era su padre Zeus, o su diosa de la sabiduría.

—No tengo tiempo para esto…

Susurro el omega, cuyo rostro aún seguía oculto por el casco que portaba, pero su voz, sus movimientos, la belleza de su cuerpo, le llamaba como nunca antes un omega lo había hecho, notando que su cosmos seguía disminuyendo y el veneno, en vez de parecerle nauseabundo, para él, se trataba de un perfume celestial.

—Entonces deja de pelear contra mí, yo no deseo hacerte daño.

De nuevo esa ridícula promesa, por supuesto que no deseaba hacerle daño, lo que intentaba era poseerlo, convertirlo en una ramera, en un omega domesticado y moriría antes de permitirlo, como el pobre idiota que trataba de tocarlo.

—Mi veneno me protege de tus sucias manos, ningún alfa puede resistir mi ponzoña.

Pronuncio, caminando en su dirección, esperando que dentro de poco el santo dorado cayera al suelo, ya era momento de que perdiera la vida, eso debía ocurrir muy pronto, esa era su maldición, su única barrera, su protección en contra de cualquier demente alfa que intentara dañarlo.

—Eso quiere decir… que estas solo…

Susurro, sintiendo demasiada pena, era una aberración que una criatura tan perfecta siempre estuviera solo, no era justo ni permitiría que eso pasara, elevando su cosmos, atacando al basilisco, logrando arrebatarle su casco, descubriendo un rostro de ensueño, cuya belleza le quito el aliento, todo él era perfecto, ese omega era divino, la criatura más hermosa del planeta, por quien haría lo que fuera, con tal de ser amado por ella.

—Es injusto.

No estaba solo, su señor Radamanthys sobrevivía su veneno, y era más que suficiente para él, con uno de sus hermanos a su lado, compartiendo su sabiduría y él, observando su felicidad, podía sentirse satisfecho, porque ya habían pasado varias vidas, demasiadas, tantas que ya se había cansado de buscar por aquel que no perdiera la vida una vez que se atreviera a tocarle.

—No me importa, si mi señor Radamanthys está a mi lado, con eso me conformo.

Su señor Radamanthys, ese no podía ser su alfa, una belleza como el no merecía ser amado por otro espectro, mucho menos estar solo, era injusto, Dohko no podía vivir con eso, no lo permitiría y convocando su cosmos, logro desviar otra fuerte ráfaga de veneno.

—¿Por qué no te mueres?

Pregunto Sylphide, sin entender de qué forma, ese santo dorado aún estaba de pie, cuando nadie sobrevivía a su ponzoña, atacando de nuevo, pero siendo interceptado por el guerrero de cabello café, quien rodeo su cuerpo, como si le abrazara, sin morir por eso.

—Parece que no eres tan venenoso como lo pensabas.

Susurro, llevando su mano a su collar, comprendiendo que apenas era un pequeño, un muchacho de cabello plateado, que casi tenía su estatura, que sería mucho más alto que él, pero no le importaba, siempre le habían gustado así, arrebatándoselo.

—Y tengo la corazonada, de que esto me pertenece…

Le informo, tirando de su regalo, provocando que el joven omega le atacara con suficiente fuerza, alejándose de su cuerpo, usando sus alas para aterrizar en una de las ramas cercanas, llevando su mano derecha a su cuello, maldiciendo aquel robo.

—No me importa quien seas, pero no eres mi alfa, yo no tengo alfa…

Susurro, apretando los dientes poco después, para marcharse volando, ignorando su sonrisa cuando vio que aquella piedra, de pronto cambiaba de forma, en donde antes solamente había un basilisco cubierto por el veneno, de pronto, era rodeado por un dragón chino, como si este le protegiera del mismo veneno, custodiándolo al mismo tiempo que le hacía compañía, como un alfa debía hacerlo con su omega.

—Tal vez no lo tenías hasta este momento, pero ahora ya te encontré y ahora soy tuyo.

Sylphide de pronto sintió que una cálida energía lo invadía, logrando que casi cayera, llevando una mano a su pecho, volteando en dirección del bosque envenenado, en donde ese santo dorado aún seguía vivo, en contra de todo pronóstico, jurándose que le mataría, que no dejaría que se quedara con su collar, eso nunca.

— Juro que te destruiré.

Al mismo tiempo, Asmita depositaba el cuerpo de Bennu en su cama, tratando sus heridas y cubriéndolo poco después con una sábana blanca, decidiendo que lo mejor era meditar hasta que su omega abriera los ojos.

Sintiendo por primera vez el significado del paraíso, seguro que su omega sería tan salvaje como Kardia y seguramente le costaría tanto trabajo como a Degel, el tan sólo, poder hablarle sin que le atacara.

Pero al menos ya estaba en un lugar seguro, en donde lo esperaría su alfa, uno que jamás levantaría una mano en su contra, porque eso era traicionar los mandatos divinos.

***12***

La ropa que le esperaba era la misma, no había ningún cambio visible, lo que significaba que su alfa impuesto había buscado en sus habitaciones para robarle sus pertenencias, habría encontrado los obsequios de su rosa o las prendas de niño que alguna vez consiguió pensando que lograron vencer al veneno.

Hola, juro solemnemente que esta historia no será abandonada, me gusta demasiado para eso, e intentare actualizar más seguido, espero que les siga gustando.

Ahora, como pueden ver gano la pareja de Kagaho, que es nada menos que Asmita, pero otro omega ha encontrado a su compañero, en esa búsqueda por el collar perdido, quien ahora tiene muchos problemas que atender.

Defteros, que había estado en las sombras, tendrá que ayudarle al rival de su hermano, me gustaría saber que opinan de este giro.

Y, por último, si no han leído "Mi paraíso" de Mariela, deberían hacerlo, es una historia, bueno, dos historias basadas en esta, son preciosas, les dejo el link de la historia para que la lean, sé que les encantara.

?sid=186409

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo.

Mil gracias.

Y si les gusto la historia, no duden en hacérmelo saber.


	56. Chapter 56

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***12***

La ropa que le esperaba era la misma, no había ningún cambio visible, lo que significaba que su alfa impuesto había buscado en sus habitaciones para robarle sus pertenencias, habría encontrado los obsequios de su rosa o las prendas de niño que alguna vez consiguió pensando que lograron vencer al veneno.

Seguramente lo hizo, ya que ese par en particular, el único nuevo que tenía estaba guardado en el mismo baúl que su ropa infantil, la que Aspros tenía acomodada en el escritorio que fuera de Sage.

Un mameluco, zapatos y una frazada que parecían empolvadas, por lo cual ya eran viejas, como la ilusión de Manigoldo de quedar encinto, lo que significaba que esa rosa de alguna manera logro poseerle.

Para Géminis era fácil imaginarse a Manigoldo poseyendo a su rosa, de alguna manera creía que, si él había sido su amante, seguramente sería el alfa, el que tenía el control, pero no era así, esa rosa era quien le poseía, tal vez cuando llego de su viaje e intento separarlo de su conejito elevando la pared de ponzoña.

En un principio quiso destruir esa ropa, no obstante, esperaba haber logrado el milagro de la concepción ese último día y si su cangrejo la guardaba creyendo que sería perfecta para su retoño, en ese caso, lo mejor sería que uno de sus gemelos la portara.

Aspros había encontrado otros artículos a los que no le dio importancia, uno de ellos una taza y el otro un dije de plata, los que dejo en ese baúl de recuerdos, sin saber que ese collar era de hecho propiedad del padre de Albafica, el que se lo dio a su omega como símbolo de su amor y él a su vez a su compañero.

—Maldito seas Albafica, por mucho tiempo te di la oportunidad para engañar a mi omega, pero ya no, juro en nombre de cualquier dios que deseé escucharme que ya no volverás a acercarte a mi dulce conejito.

Aspros estaba furioso, muerto de celos y tan decepcionado como podría estarlo al saber que su conejito se había entregado a otro, de allí que hubiera una prenda de un bebé, porque habían compartido su lecho no sabía cuántas ocasiones, seguro que seguía mintiéndose, creyendo que era el omega de esa sirena, porque lo conocía muy bien, a pesar de lo que su cuerpo le decía, su necedad le impediría aceptarlo como su alfa, no le dejaría ver la clase de engaño del que fue víctima.

Como esa sirena deseaba matarlo, por lo que, tomando la ropa de bebé que vio en ese baúl, se dirigió al cuarto en donde estaba su omega completamente indignado, sin querer creer lo que sus ojos le decían, lo que ese baúl guardaba en sus entrañas, ropa de un pequeño, por lo que su conejito había sido mancillado por esa sirena.

Por lo que decidió visitar a su omega, el que ya estaba listo para salir de sus habitaciones, con un cigarrillo en su boca, fumando, como solo un alfa o un beta harían, los omegas no debían fumar, por lo que, sin dudarlo un instante, le arrebato su cigarrillo de los labios.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Pregunto, lanzando la ofensiva prenda a la cama, furioso por su infidelidad, porque su conejito había sido un mal omega que se entregó a otro, a esa sirena, de tal forma que por un momento esperaron que ocurriera un milagro, que su cangrejo estuviera embarazado de la ponzoña.

—¡Esas cosas son nuestras, mías y de mi alfa, tú no tienes derecho alguno a tocarlas!

Su alfa, esa rosa ponzoñosa, aquel que se atrevió a corromper su cuerpo, mancillar a su conejito, engañarlo para que no pudiera reconocerlo, pero no importaba, con la rosa fuera del santuario, Manigoldo podría recapacitar, si lograba mostrarle que ese cobarde no regresaría por él, por qué no le amaba y solamente le utilizo, la técnica de Shion podría servirles para eso.

—Esperaban un bebé, tu dejaste que esa rosa tocara tu cuerpo, que se burlara de mi al pensar que había logrado embarazarte, todo ese tiempo riéndote a mis espaldas, cuando yo pedía tu mano a Sage, actuando como se suponía que debe hacerlo un buen alfa, para que tú, sólo me engañaras.

El nunca le había dicho que lo aceptaba, jamás le dijo que era su alfa, solo era la locura de Aspros, que ahora actuaba como si le hubiera prometido su amor, ser su omega, como si el que actuaba de una forma errónea, en contra de los designios divinos fuera él, haciéndolo sentir más que enfermo, furioso como nunca antes lo había estado.

—¡Yo no soy tu omega! ¡Nunca lo he sido! ¡Yo te desprecio y jamás te prometí nada!

Aspros recorrió la mejilla de Manigoldo con delicadeza, quien lo ataco inmediatamente, lanzándose en su contra con el puño cerrado, siendo apresado por Aspros, quien sostuvo sus muñecas con fuerza suficiente para hacerle sentir dolor.

—Eres mi omega, Manigoldo, no puedes atacarme como si fueras un animal.

Manigoldo trato de soltarse, pero Aspros en vez de eso, ignorando el ofensivo mameluco que usaría uno de sus hijos, obligando a su cangrejo a retroceder en dirección de la cama, comenzó a recordar lo que se suponía debía ser un buen omega.

—Soy tu alfa y tú no puedes levantar una sola mano en mi contra.

Era imposible que Sage no les hubiera dicho lo que tenían que saber, como debían comportarse con sus alfas, siendo el un omega, pero también debía recordarse que era el segundo gemelo, que siempre había menospreciado a los alfas y que logro que Manigoldo le diera la espalda.

— Un buen omega no es infiel a su alfa, nunca le da la espalda y está contento con atenderlo, Manigoldo, acaso no lo entiendes, tu única meta debería ser hacerme feliz a mí, darme hijos y proteger tu hogar limpiándolo, preparando la cena, logrando que nuestra casa sea perfecta, sin dejar a un lado tu belleza, siempre debes estar hermoso para mí, por lo que dejaras crecer tu cabello, te arreglaras para mí, no volverás a fumar, el cigarro tiene muy mal sabor.

El cangrejo trato de liberarse, sintiendo el borde de la cama y como Aspros lo tendía en ella, obligándolo a recostarse, su cuerpo sobre el suyo, logrando que sintiera pánico de pronto, retorciéndose, buscando la forma de que su alfa impuesto le dejara ir.

—Soy un buen Omega, Albafica es mi alfa y yo le he sido fiel, tu no eres mi alfa, tu solo eres un demente.

Al escuchar esa mentira de pronto Aspros impacto el dorso de su mano en contra de su mejilla, sorprendiendo a Manigoldo, su alfa jamás le había hecho daño, ni siquiera cuando peleaban le había levantado la voz, ni le hubiera golpeado.

—¡Cállate!

Pero ese golpe solo hizo que Manigoldo redoblara sus esfuerzos para soltarse, logrando golpear a su alfa impuesto en el cuello, quien lo soltó de pronto, permitiendo que se alejara unos cuantos centímetros, pero no lo suficiente.

—Tu deber es procurar mi felicidad, es para lo único que sirven los omegas, para atendernos a cambio de su seguridad, de que les brindemos placer en los celos e hijos sanos.

Aspros llevo su mano entonces a su entrepierna, acariciándolo sobre la ropa, esperando escuchar un gemido de su dulce conejito, quien se retorcía en sus brazos, tratando de alejarse, convocando su cosmos.

—¡Suéltame bastardo! ¡Maldito demente!

El santo de géminis al escuchar esos insultos volvió a golpearlo, empeorando las marcas en el rostro del cangrejo, quien trato de incendiarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando fue repelido con el cosmos de Aspros, quien llevo sus manos a la altura de la cabeza.

—Eres tan hermoso, te tomaría en este instante, pero debemos acudir a mi ceremonia, cuando me conviertan en patriarca y a ti en mi compañero.

Manigoldo trato de contradecirlo, pero colocando una mano sobre su boca se lo evitaron, Aspros sentándose sobre sus caderas, furioso, sus ojos repentinamente pintándose de rojo, inyectados con sangre.

—Te comportaras Manigoldo y aceptaras los votos que nos unirán en la vida y en la muerte, que te harán mi compañero a los ojos de todo el mundo.

Antes de que se negara a ello, Aspros negó su respuesta con un movimiento de su cabeza, como en una amenaza silenciosa, que Manigoldo comprendió inmediatamente.

—No solo Albafica correrá peligro, también tu maestro, ese traidor podría quedarse en el sueño que lo aflige y nada podría hacerse.

Manigoldo quiso decirle que no se atrevería, pero lo haría, había atravesado el Inframundo para tenerlo en su cama, había lastimado a Cid, su buen amigo que no pudo morir tan fácilmente, su maestro estaba malherido y solamente Shion había sido el testigo de su caída, su alfa no estaba a su lado, sin duda podía matar a su maestro en su sueño para que le fuera obediente.

—Puedes odiarme en este momento, pero yo te mantendré vivo y a salvo, mi dulce conejito, a cambio tu serás un buen omega, dulce, obediente… servicial.

Aspros le soltó entonces, esperando que contradijera alguna de sus órdenes, pero su cangrejo guardo silencio, haciendo que sonriera y le besara con fuerza, lastimando un poco más sus labios.

—Me darás hijos sanos y yo te atenderé, te daré placer durante tu celo y fuera de este.

Manigoldo se mantenía quieto, sintiendo los besos de Aspros en su cuello, al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas traicioneras recorrían sus mejillas, odiando el tacto de aquellas manos, deseando desesperado las de su hermoso alfa.

—Los dos seremos felices, mi dulce conejito.

Al mismo tiempo, Albafica sintiendo el dolor de su cangrejo recorrerle decidió detener sus pasos, con ayuda de la diosa Afrodita había logrado detener el golpe de ese anciano, había llegado lo suficiente lejos, pero aún faltaba avanzar mucho más.

Algunas manos invisibles tiraban de su cuerpo, indicándole hacia donde marchar, pero ese no era el santuario, sino, una pequeña capilla a la que llego, en donde había un templo destruido, con una estatua de la diosa del amor destrozada en su interior, construida encima de una gruta de agua cristalina.

—Manigoldo…

Cuatro mariposas revolotearon alrededor suyo, indicándole el camino, deteniéndose delante de un espejo de agua, de donde emergió la hermosa mujer que le visito en su pasado, quien le veía con ternura, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, con ojos tiernos, la misma clase de mirada que le dedico cuando vio el amor que le profesaba a su omega.

—Tu comprendes lo que los demás no, que la belleza es una maldición y que nosotros, siempre terminamos pagando por ella, a mí me casaron con una inmunda criatura de progenie maldita, a ti te han robado a tu amor, el mismo hombre que deseaba ser tu único amigo, al mismo tiempo que te encerraba en una jaula forjada con tu soledad.

Albafica sabía que ese sitio le había alejado del santuario, pero esta diosa le había protegido desde niño, le había dado a su hermoso cangrejo y de alguna forma, confiaba en su bendición, en sus buenas intenciones.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me trajiste a este templo demolido?

Ella de pronto se vio muy triste, enseñándole una imagen con su cosmos, la de una criatura de fuego y sin rostro, que deambulaba en ese templo, la que de pronto, al ver a una figura casi etérea le siguió, abandonando su puesto, sus armas y su casco, siguiéndole para envolverle con sus alas.

—Fui traicionada por mi hijo, él fue seducido por una criatura desagradable, que logro que su corazón latiera, pero yo sabía que él no soportaría el amor de un humano, mucho menos el de un omega e intente separarlos.

En las siluetas que le mostraba, de pronto vio como ella era traicionada por su propio hijo, el templo destruido, y ella encerrada, al mismo tiempo que la criatura de fuego tomaba otra apariencia, una pequeña e insignificante.

—Mi hijo me ha traicionado y para que puedas liberar a tu cangrejo, tendrás que matarlo, destruye su corazón y la flecha que ha usado en ese pobre alfa trastornado, en el que ha secuestrado a tu cangrejo, será destruida.

Albafica quiso preguntar porque habían hecho eso, que hacía que esa criatura de fuego maldijera a su rival con un amor demente por su omega, que ganaba lastimándolos, pero la diosa del amor le mostro un objeto, un arma brillante en un cofre, en las habitaciones del propio Aspros.

—Es una flecha negra, mi pequeño cree saber quién es el alfa de su amado y ha tratado por todos los medios de alejarlo de su cuidado, pero está equivocado, aquel que abrió su celda muchos siglos atrás, no es quien Hera a elegido para su alma y esa flecha negra, a diferencia de las doradas o las rojas, una vez que lastima a su víctima, el daño no puede repararse.

Albafica perdió el habla, la respiración, creyendo que había perdido a su cangrejo, a su amado omega, su único eslabón con la humanidad, su precioso compañero.

—Pero si lo matas, podrás evitar el daño causado por las flechas, porque estoy segura que ese alfa, terminara usándola, si es que no le ha utilizado ya.

***13***

Debian descansar algunos minutos, o eso había sido lo que Degel había dicho, su escorpión llevaba demasiado tiempo utilizando su cosmos, y debía enfriarlo, mientras lo hacía, Camus no dejaba de pensar en el otro, en el que perdió en los brazos de un mentiroso, el primero en darle la espalda.

La forma en que rompió su promesa, negándole la escapatoria con ese acto tan ruin, una salida, que estaba seguro, Kardia podría brindarle, si tan siquiera pudiera destruir al impostor, o hacerle ver a su escorpión de fuego, que él era un mejor Acuario.

Camus esperaba encontrar a su escorpión dispuesto, como cada ocasión que le visitaba, dispuesto a entregarse a el y dispuesto a entregarle el collar que le había prometido.

Había conversado con Shion y su omega sería suyo, si nadie más lo pedía para que fuera su compañero, ya que le había apremiado a tomar una decisión, justo como a su hermoso Mu, pero ese santo de Aries no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, ni la relación que había forjado con el gigante del primer templo cuando su maestro había muerto.

Lo único que le interesaba era su collar, el que debían entregarle, para que esas horribles pesadillas terminaran de una buena vez.

Entro en su templo con aquel aire impenetrable, sus facciones carentes de emoción alguna, buscando a su omega con la mirada, notando como sostenía su collar con una de sus manos, la aguja escarlata brillando en la otra, sonriendo de momento, para detenerse a pocos pasos de distancia, seguro que muy pronto le daría su regalo.

Uno que no sabía que su omega comenzaba a creer que nunca se mereció, por lo que, en vez de caminar hacia él para abrazarlo con efusividad, con una actitud que en ocasiones soportaba, pero generalmente le aburría.

Retrocedió varios pasos, respirando hondo, diciéndose que podía lograrlo, que rechazar a Camus no era mucho peor que todas las batallas en las que dio su vida, que la purga de Kanon o las traiciones de su ser amarado.

Pero como podía saberlo, como poder imaginar la clase de traición que su compañero realizaría en su contra, entregándolo a un destino peor que la muerte con ese acto desalmado.

— Camus… tenemos que hablar.

Camus no lo escucho del todo, deteniéndose a unos cuantos centímetros de Milo, acorralándolo con demasiada facilidad contra una de las columnas de su templo, rozando con las puntas de sus dedos la mano que sostenía su piedra roja, como si tratara de convencerlo de abrirla, para que pudiera tomarla.

— Me has hecho esperar demasiado tiempo Milo, creía que ya te habías arrepentido.

Camus recorrió entonces sus labios, relamiéndose la boca, un gesto involuntario que Milo reconocía casi por instinto, que realizaba cada vez que estaba a punto de besarlo, pero en vez de acercarse, ansioso y dispuesto a obtener su recompensa, lo esquivo, respirando hondo de nuevo, un gesto que en su caso nunca era nada bueno.

— Es sobre eso que debo hablarte, Camus… sé que no debí hacerte esperar tanto tiempo, pero he tomado una decisión.

El santo de cristal estaba seguro que su corazón estaba muerto y el único que despertaba algo remotamente parecido al amor era Milo, ya fuera deseo por el o por su roca no le importaba en lo absoluto, porque sabía que el escorpión lo amaba, tanto como para perdonar cada uno de sus actos en contra de la diosa que juraron proteger y también, en contra de su omega.

— Esto… esto tiene que terminar.

Camus esta vez mantuvo su distancia, notando como Milo se recogía el cabello, como si le estorbara, casi tirando de él con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba con mayor fuerza a su collar, tratando de protegerlo, de él.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene que terminar?

Milo se quitó el collar de su cuello, dándole esperanzas a Camus de que por fin lo tendría en sus manos, después de todo ese tiempo, de su larga espera, su escorpión decidía darle aquello que le prometió, sin tener que recurrir a otros medios como en un principio temió, después de la gran resurrección.

Dándose cuenta que sus acciones en la guerra contra la diosa Athena, Hades y después de eso, no fueron aquellas de un hombre enamorado, que muchos, menos su escorpión, las encontrarían perversas, desalmadas, dignas de ser castigadas con su desprecio, alejándose de él, dudando de los designios divinos.

Pero la diosa Hera había sido clara, quienes la retaran lo pagarían con eternidad, lo que fuera que significaba eso y estaba seguro que sus dos signos estaban destinados, que debían estar juntos, de esa manera había sido ya en varias generaciones, aun el amor de quienes actuaron en la guerra que les precedió fue legendario, aunque desafortunado por razones que no eran del todo claras.

Razones que Shion guardaba herméticamente para él, sin importar cuanta fuera la insistencia de quien le preguntaba, nunca hablaba del pasado, como si eso le doliera demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo le había prometido que le concedería la mano de Milo si no encontraba una pareja antes del siguiente celo.

El cual no estaba del todo seguro cuando daría comienzo, nunca en todos esos años juntos se había interesado en aquella fecha, la cual trataba de esquivar por dos motivos, el primero estaba seguro que su amante le daría su piedra, la otra, no deseaba tener descendencia por el momento, tenía demasiado con el entrenamiento de sus pupilos como para tener que preocuparse por su propia sangre.

— Nosotros…

Aquellas letras que formaban una dolorosa o cálida sensación al juntarse apenas pudo escucharlas, apenas comprenderlas, seguro de que había sido un error, Milo no rompería una promesa, mucho menos una tan significativa como la que le había hecho en el pasado, en más de una ocasión.

— Lo he estado pensando por demasiado tiempo, desde que resucitamos y Hera nos dio una nueva oportunidad…

Camus permaneció impávido, sin mostrar ni un ápice de su decepción, la que poco a poco se transformaba en despecho y después en furia, no como aquella que presentaba cualquier hombre, sino diferente, una tan gélida como su cosmos, tan controlada como cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus gestos, la clase de ira que llegaba a ser peligrosa en una persona como lo era el Santo de Acuario.

— Y siendo uno de sus hijos, no puedo ir en contra de sus designios, ni de lo que dicta mi corazón, Camus.

Milo al ver que no se movía apretó con mayor fuerza la piedra de su nacimiento, seguro que Camus no reaccionaria bien, pero si existía un poco de la persona que amo en su camarada, entonces, lo aceptaría sin hacer preguntas, al menos, como estaba seguro que no lo amaba como él llego a quererlo en el pasado, seguramente no le dolería su rechazo.

— Sé que esto me duele más a mí de lo que te dolerá a ti, pero… es la decisión que he tomado, así que te libero de cualquier promesa que me hayas hecho y yo, me arrepiento de las que realice en el pasado.

Milo tenía el descaro de llorar, después de haber roto su promesa, un juramento que no podía romperse con tanta ligereza, logrando que Camus, el corazón que pensaba estaba muerto se estremeciera por los celos de creer cual era la razón por la cual su escorpión quería deshacerse de su pasado compartido, de todas las noches que compartieron su lecho, del tiempo que le dedico y de sus esperanzas de sentirse completo cuando un hijo de Hera le hiciera compañía, su omega, su escorpión.

— Yo no te libero de ellas Milo.

De pronto Camus estaba a su lado, sosteniéndolo de las muñecas, imprimiendo su poderoso cosmos del cero absoluto en sus manos, logrando que se entumecieran y que la piedra que colgaba de sus dedos cayera al suelo, rodando con demasiada lentitud, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del templo de Milo.

— Tú me juraste ser mi compañero, hoy pensé que por fin me darías mi piedra, pero en vez de eso decides que lo mejor es separarnos, olvidar el pasado que nos une.

Camus escucho el movimiento de dos personas en ese templo, suponía quienes eran los intrusos, los otros dos omegas que vestían armaduras doradas, Milo parecía no poder encontrar palabras, tratando de mover sus dedos o usar su aguja escarlata, pero era inútil, sus tendones estaban completamente dormidos.

— Como si fuera cualquier cosa…

El santo de Acuario recargo su frente contra la de Milo, liberando sus muñecas, separándose sólo un poco de su cuerpo, para que los intrusos no escucharan lo que tenía que decirle, porque lo que se decía una pareja con la bendición del patriarca no era de la incumbencia de nadie.

— Sólo estas confundido, eso es lo que pasa…

Camus recorrió su mejilla con la mano izquierda, observando como uno de los intrusos aseguraba el collar de su omega y relamiéndose los labios, escuchando como el otro se movía a sus espaldas, se alejó de Milo, quien seguía demasiado confundido por esa actitud tan extraña en un guerrero que generalmente era demasiado carente de sentimientos.

— El es sólo un embaucador y cuando te des cuenta de que todas sus palabras son mentiras, sé que me darás mi joya, como me lo prometiste.

Como era su derecho, para poder ser libre del dios del Olimpo, escapar del destino que decían debía ser el suyo.

Camus abrió los ojos cuando reanudaron la marcha, sus ojos fijos en el escorpión verdadero, el que debía ser suyo, amarlo por siempre, si lograba destruir a ese alfa que había tenido suerte suficiente para esquivar su ataúd de cristal, a quien jamás le perdonaría el haber nacido junto a su belleza.

Pensando de nuevo en Milo, en lo que haría en ese momento y como, justo como Degel hacía con Kardia, su escorpión trataría de brindarle comodidad, pero ese recuerdo era opacado por la molestia que sentía al recordar que Milo le abandono por el segundo nacido de géminis.

Por Kanon de dragón marino, aunque se dijera redimido, un nuevo hombre, no era más que un mentiroso y un estafador, una criatura que se merecía a su mentiroso omega, a ese traidor que dio a luz a dos pequeños pelirrojos, de ojos y uñas del mismo color, los que bien podían ser hijos suyos.

Pero no le importaba, no cuando Kardia era su omega destinado y podía curarlo de su indiferencia.

—Tuvo un omega, ese bastardo tuvo un omega, y sólo quiso utilizarle.

Pronuncio de pronto Kardia, sus ojos fijos en él, su odio casi palpable, imaginándose el dolor de su sucesor, quien seguramente había sido educado en el santuario, le habían enseñado las normas y le habían hecho fiel, enamorado con la idea de pertenecerle a su alfa.

Uno que no lo amo ni siquiera un poco, uno que le buscaba a él como si fuera una cura, uno que moriría bajo sus uñas, de eso estaba seguro, porque vengaría a ese pobre omega cuyo corazón seguramente estaba destrozado.

—No puedo imaginarme la clase de dolor por la cual le hiciste pasar, pero me alegra que Zeus te haya elegido como su amante, así pagaras muy caro lo que le hiciste, porque no eres más que un bastardo mentiroso.

Kardia se levantó, ignorando a Degel, que solo le observaba de reojo, dispuesto a defenderle si acaso trataba de cometer cualquier movimiento en falso, logrando que Camus sonriera, burlándose de su estado de vela, uno que hasta ese momento no había sentido nunca.

—Un monstruo sin sentimientos que uso a tres omegas para buscar una salida a tu destino…

Kardia sostuvo su cabello rojo con fuerza, tirando de el, sonriendo, logrando que Degel se levantara, diciéndose que, para un alfa como Camus, que un omega lo tocara era un premio, sin importar que intentara hacerle daño.

—Pero tu eres Ganimedes, eres el copero de los dioses, tu eres su omega…

Degel tiro de Kardia, alejándolo de Camus, quien se mantuvo impávido, logrando que Kardia enfureciera un poco más.

—Pero antes de eso, yo te brindare un poco del dolor que tú le hiciste pasar a esos omegas, en especial al primero, a ese pobre escorpión enamorado de un sucio bastardo.

***14***

Valentine al ver que su amado había destruido uno de sus grilletes se relamió los labios, su preciado señor sabía que ocurriría, tenía que castigarlo por eso y en vez de parecer preocupado, al menos un poco arrepentido, simplemente sonrió.

— Podría jurar que usted lo hace apropósito, mi señor, sabe que ha destruido uno de sus grilletes.

Hola de nuevo, perdonen que haya posteado hasta ahorita el capítulo, pero en teoría, aun es jueves y termine mis labores después de lo previsto, como ven, las parejas van tomando forma, Albafica tendrá que luchar con todo para salvar a su cangrejo y la diosa afrodita es su patrona.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, pero ahora, como estoy próxima a cumplir los doscientos comentarios en amor yaoi, si, doscientos, quiero hacer otro capítulo especial de conmemoración, ya saben, todas las parejas pueden ganar, así que, de quien desean que sea el capítulo número 57.

Espero sus votos, hasta la próxima semana, muchas, muchas gracias.


	57. Chapter 57

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***14***

Valentine al ver que su amado había destruido uno de sus grilletes se relamió los labios, su preciado señor sabía que ocurriría, tenía que castigarlo por eso y en vez de parecer preocupado, al menos un poco arrepentido, simplemente sonrió.

— Podría jurar que usted lo hace apropósito, mi señor, sabe que ha destruido uno de sus grilletes.

Radamanthys seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de su alfa con su mano libre, con una apariencia picara que le decía claramente que lo reprendiera, algo que hizo, recostándolo de espaldas, colocando su cadera en sus piernas, para poco después darle una nalgada.

— Sólo rompí un grillete.

Escuchando el gemido de su omega, después de otro cuando la palma de su mano de nuevo se impactó contra su piel, dejando algunas marcas rojizas en sus nalgas firmes, tan suaves como un durazno, las que iban tomando un color por demás agradable.

— Pero no puedo darte la mitad de un castigo, mi señor, aunque para usted esto es sin duda un premio, supongo que siempre las destruye por gusto, para recibir más de estas recompensas.

Radamanthys asintió, realmente le gustaba sentir el suave azote de las manos de su alfa, su hermano tenía razón, el ansiaba el castigo y el fuego, el ardiente sabor de los besos del látigo, pero sólo si su compañero era quien aplicaba ese deleite sobre su cuerpo, ya que si le pedía detenerse lo haría sin hacer preguntas, obedeciendo sus órdenes.

— Cuantas vidas llevamos juntos mi alfa, cuanto tiempo te ha llevado para que comprendas que me gusta el dolor y a mí, para decirte lo que realmente siento por ti.

Valentine detuvo sus nalgadas de pronto, acariciando esta vez la piel de su amado dragón, quien simplemente se dejaba tocar, mimar, como era su costumbre, aun con uno de sus brazos encadenado a los barrotes de su cama.

El espectro de menor tamaño acostó de nuevo a Radamanthys en su cama, reacomodando el grillete, amarrándolo con fuerza para que no pudiera romperlo esta vez, riéndose entre dientes cuando la abusada piel de su señor rozo contra las sabanas, provocando un sonoro gemido de sus labios.

— Yo recuerdo que adivine su secreto desde nuestro primer celo, mi señor, pero es este el dichoso día en que por fin me ha declarado su amor.

Ahora era su turno de amar a su señor como lo deseaba, con delicadeza y gentileza, con ternura, como sabía que su señor amaba que lo hiciera, sin comprender la razón por la cual su omega seguía buscando sentir dolor durante sus celos, que le hacía actuar de aquella forma.

Recordando el primer día en que pudo verle, cuando era tan solo un chiquillo ataviado como un omega, con ropas delicadas que acentuaban su figura, con telas preciosas como ninguna, pero que señalaban al muchacho como uno de los regalos de la diosa Hera, como un mero objeto en busca de un amo.

Cuando el pequeño rubio salió en busca de la diosa Afrodita, implorándole por amor, por afecto sincero y no solamente un alfa que quisiera comandarlo, siendo testigo de su dolor, de su miedo, así como de la forma en que intento defenderse de aquel senador que buscaba jóvenes omegas para su diversión, sometiéndolos a todos hasta que sus ojos no eran más que un poso de oscuridad perpetua, sin sentimientos, su mente quebrada, su fortaleza destruida por completo, un acto que no permitió que fuera realizado con ese pequeño, con su amado omega.

— Ese mocoso Bennu, me hizo recordar lo que pensaba se sentía el amor cuando era tan solo un muchacho, antes de portar la surplice.

Valentine sonrió, pensando que debía agradecerle a Bennu su intervención a su favor, sin siquiera mencionarlo, sus ojos fijos en Radamanthys, quien esperaba sentir su afecto y sus caricias.

Sin darse cuenta de que el cosmos de su amado alfa se elevaba, fundiéndose con el suyo, su collar amarillo con pequeñas nubes rosadas revolviéndose en el fondo, como si se tratase de una tormenta, pero sin tomar forma alguna, como si solo fueran manchas, sin ningún patrón, como se suponía, debía tenerlo.

— De esa forma me di cuenta que te amo y que, aunque yo soy un espectro, aun puedo amar, yo te amo mi alfa.

Esta vez lo dijo mucho más tranquilo sintiendo las manos de su amo recorriendo su torso, las que a causa de su celo de pronto sentía un poco más grandes, pero eso siempre ocurría, sus sentidos siempre se nublaban en aquella época del año, llevando sus piernas a sus caderas, besando su cuello con delicadeza, con demasiado cuidado, siempre como si se tratase de una criatura frágil, no como si fuera débil sino algo demasiado precioso para lastimarlo con algún movimiento brusco.

— Y yo consagro mi vida para usted, para su protección.

Radamanthys jadeo al sentir su lengua sobre una de sus mordidas, de la cual unos pequeños hilos de sangre brotaban, estremeciéndose cuando las manos de su alfa las sintió en su entrepierna, besando su pecho, los pezones abusados por las pinzas que uso con su amado señor.

Besando su entrepierna entonces, colocando dos o tres besos en su sexo, lamiéndolo a lo largo escuchando de nuevo los gemidos de su amado señor, quien se retorció en su cama, gimiendo su placer, sin silenciar ni una sola de sus exclamaciones.

Valentine al escucharle comenzó a sentirse orgulloso, la lujuria incrementando en su psique, la vanidad de ser el amo de aquella hermosa criatura apoderarse de sus sentidos, como lo deseaba y como su amado dragón se le entregaba gustoso, gimiendo en su oído, relamiéndose los labios cuando arqueo su espalda.

Empujando sus caderas contra su boca, sosteniéndose de las cadenas, sintiendo los dedos de su arpía surcar sus nalgas abusadas, abriéndolo un poco para que dos dedos se frotaran contra su intimidad, delineando su humedad, la que palpitaba dispuesta por sentirle, ansiosa, clamando por su sexo, por sus dedos, el celo aun no terminaba y Radamanthys quería que su arpía se llevara cualquier clase de dolor o arrepentimiento con su cuerpo.

Valentine introdujo dos dedos en su entrada, roja y mojada, escuchando el gemido de su señor, sintiendo como sus piernas se apretaban alrededor de sus hombros, gimiendo con más fuerza.

Ignorando el cambio en su expresión, en su cosmos, el que era como aquel que sintió en un principio, el que lo envolvió de tal forma que perdió cualquier clase de pensamiento coherente, solo deseaba ser poseído por ese hermoso alfa, que ingreso otro dedo en su cuerpo, para después introducir un cuarto y un quinto, abriéndolo para él, sonriendo al verle disfrutar de sus caricias, rendirse ante él como cada vida y cada celo ocurrían desde que se vieron en el templo de afrodita.

Radamanthys se limitaba a gemir sintiendo sus labios rodeando su sexo, sus dedos moviéndose en su cuerpo, pero necesitaba más, quería algo más grande y más poderoso, quería ser penetrado, sentir el sexo de su alfa de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres que te reclame?

Le preguntaron de pronto, la voz de su alfa distorsionada por el deseo, algo más grave de lo habitual, pero siempre era así, su alfa perdía toda su compostura a su lado y el cualquier control de sus sentidos, sus dedos recorriendo sus caderas, sintiendo como se iban formando moretones en donde las caricias de su amado habían sido mucho más bruscas de lo habitual, pero eso era parte de su deleite, su deseo por sentir dolor.

— Hazlo…

Valentine abrió sus piernas un poco más y de un solo movimiento se apodero de su señor, gimiendo cuando su sexo ingreso en su cuerpo, en su estreches, en esa criatura caliente, viva, poderosa que se rendía ante su deseo.

— ¡Sí!

Casi grito de nuevo, sintiendo los movimientos de Valentine ir aumentando de ritmo, dejando una marca que permanecería demasiado tiempo en él, jadeando y gimiendo en su oído, acompañando a su placer, sus gritos de pasión, convirtiéndose en unos animales en celo, olvidándose del mundo alrededor suyo, fundiéndose en sus brazos.

— Puede liberarse, pero solo sus grilletes, mi señor.

Valentine de pronto le dejo soltarse, orden que recibió con gusto quebrando los grilletes con un movimiento delicado para poder aferrarse a la espalda de su amado, moviendo sus caderas para que pudiera llegar mucho más profundo, su semilla funcionando como lubricante, escuchando su éxtasis, recibiendo las marcas de sus uñas que se aferraban a su espalda, dejando huellas que sabía durarían varios días en desaparecer.

— Se cuánto le gusta tocarme.

Le susurro, mordiendo su cuello de nuevo, embistiéndole con mayor potencia, jadeando, gritando, disfrutando de su placer, que tan maravilloso era que le hizo ver puntos luminosos cuando le alcanzo su orgasmo, el segundo de aquella noche, recibiendo la semilla caliente de su alfa en su cuerpo, llenándolo con ella.

— Cuanto disfruta de nuestras caricias.

Radamanthys asintió, pero aún no tenía suficiente y creía que su alfa tampoco, así que sin quitarse el antifaz, recorriendo el cuerpo desnudo de su amo, giro su cuerpo para poder cabalgarlo, recargándose en su pecho, arqueando la espalda para que la presión fuera mayor.

Todo ese tiempo bajo la mirada de su alfa, quien se aferró a su cintura para poder sentarse en la cama con su señor sobre sus piernas, quien impúdico subía y bajaba sobre su erección, su erótica expresión compitiendo con la belleza masculina de su cuerpo, que sentado en sus piernas buscaba el placer que su alfa le brindaba, que solamente él podía darle.

Haciendo que de nuevo se jurara que destruiría a cualquiera que intentara arrebatarle a semejante criatura de sus brazos, gimiendo una última vez, inundando a su señor con su semilla, la que comenzó a escurrir de entre sus piernas cuando se recostó a su lado, jadeando tratando de recuperar su respiración, jugando con las gotas de su semen, haciendo pequeños dibujos en su piel, aun con su antifaz puesto.

El que le quito con delicadeza, para poder admirar sus ojos amarillos, sintiendo como se acurrucaba sobre su pecho, los grilletes aun colgando de sus muñecas, los que le quito con cuidado, descubriendo moretones que con el tiempo solo tomarían un color mucho más oscuro.

— Espero no haber sido tan brusco contigo mi señor, no deseo lastimarlo.

Radamanthys negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, cerrando los ojos, suspirando al mismo tiempo que Valentine acariciaba su cabello, enredando sus dedos en las hebras doradas.

— Nunca me dañarías mi amado alfa, yo sé que tú me amas, y ahora, tú sabes que yo también te amo.

Valentine asintió, besando su cabeza, ayudándole a levantarse escuchando un gemido más de su señor, quien se sonrojo al sentir que la semilla de su amado escurría entre sus piernas, dibujando sinuosos caminos hacia sus tobillos.

— Porque me está diciendo esto ahora.

Quiso saberlo de pronto, esperando que no fuera porque le deseaba mandar lejos del inframundo o suplicar por su vida, pedirle piedad a Minos, rompiendo de nuevo su promesa.

— Debes saberlo, no quiero que pienses que no te amo, que solo te utilizo para mi propio placer, porque eso no es verdad.

Valentine asintió, ayudándole a su alfa a caminar en dirección de su tina, la que en esta ocasión tenía agua caliente, jabonosa, con perfumes delicados que solo él conocía, porque nadie más podía acercársele sin sufrir las consecuencias de su estupidez.

— Sí no quieres marcharte sin mí, debemos partir juntos.

Pronuncio de pronto, permitiéndole sumergirlo en el agua caliente, recostándose sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que el agua cristalina se derramaba en ese piso de madera oscura, sus ojos cerrados, permitiendo que la paz que sentía junto a su alfa lo reconfortara.

— Sé que muchas ocasiones yo mismo te he lastimado, pero aquellos momentos yo sabía que regresarías a mí, que nos volveríamos a encontrar y no tenía por qué preocuparme de que mi alfa se marchara de mi lado.

Valentine comenzó a brindarle ayuda a su señor, limpiando su cuerpo de cualquier rastro de su pasión, recibiendo de vez en cuando gemidos apagados, sintiendo como su amado dragón se relajaba cada vez más en sus brazos.

— Pero ahora ya no lo sé, no sé si volveré a verte si permito que te aparten de mi lado, así que si no puedo protegerte mandándote lejos, yo me marchare contigo, le daré la espalda a mi dios Hades, pero te mantendré conmigo.

Radamanthys se enorgullecía de no mostrar sus sentimientos, pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba, porque tal vez, ya no tendría la oportunidad para decirle aquello que deseaba, como amaba a su alfa, que le miraba con extrañeza.

— Y cuando seamos libres del Inframundo, cuando logremos darle la espalda a este destino, te entregare mi corazón y mi lealtad, peleare para ti, me consagrare a ti, como mi nuevo señor… si logro mantenerte con vida.

***15***

Sisyphus apenas podía entender lo que había visto, como Albafica por acto divino de uno de los dioses del Olimpo escapaba de su custodia y la apariencia de ese anciano tan extraño, el que era un lemuriano, uno que estaba enamorado de Albafica.

Su diosa seguía a su lado, sin hacer nada, pero era una niña pequeña, una diosa atrapada en el cuerpo de un mortal, a quien debía proteger, sin embargo, con cada paso que daba, su cordura se le iba escapando.

Sasha debía estar segura, pero que podría hacer para protegerla y buscar a su omega, era imposible hacerlo, así que debía elegir entre su deber o su amor, optando por su deber, como cada una de sus vidas lo había hecho.

Ignorando sus instintos y los designios de los dioses, en especial aquellos que le había mostrado el dios patrono del Olimpo, quien deseaba evitar que un suceso sin precedentes ocurriera.

Pero fue ignorado, sin embargo, en alguno de los techos de Rodorio, un muchacho, un joven alfa despertó para observar con extrañeza un duelo, Dohko y Asmita peleaban contra dos omegas, dos espectros.

Regulus supuso que su deber le dictaba interponerse en aquel combate, para que los espectros fueran abatidos, pero, esa era la única oportunidad que tenía para buscar a Cid, a la espada.

Porque Dohko, en un acto que consideraba una atrocidad, le había atacado, golpeado por la espalda, para que pudieran lastimar a Cid, pero eso no pasaría, no dejaría a su querido amigo en las manos de una criatura monstruosa que deseaba violarlo en su celo, eso jamás.

Así que, utilizando su cosmos, tratando de no llamar la atención de los presentes, inicio su escapatoria, agradeciéndole a la fiebre del celo que nublaba el buen juicio de aquellos alfas, deseando que algo le llevara a donde estaba Cid.

Cualquier clase de señal, ya fuera dada por Zeus o por Cronos, quien fuera que le diera su ayuda, sin importarle la guerra que se avecinaba, obtendría su agradecimiento eterno, porque su amigo no se merecía ese destino, su adorado Cid no debía sufrir en las manos de un dios enloquecido.

De pronto, cuando Sisyphus llevaba media hora alejándose de su vínculo, cargando a Sasha entre sus brazos vio una señal inédita, dos águilas, las que volaban majestuosas en su dirección.

Dos animales de un tamaño inconcebible, poderosas e iracundas, las que de pronto, como si se tratase de una liebre le atacaron, usando sus garras, gritando furiosas, logrando que se detuviera, para proteger a su diosa en brazos.

Pero los ataques de aquellas águilas no se detuvieron, debía matarlas, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que proteger a su diosa, que no era más que una niña y esas águilas, como sacadas de una pesadilla, eran por mucho más grandes, por mucho más fuertes, que cualquiera que hubiera visto antes.

Logrando que se preguntara, que estaba pasando, porque lo atacaban, Sasha parecía asustada, aferrándose a su cuerpo con fuerza, sin entender que era lo que pasaba, porque trataban de lastimarlos.

Sisyphus elevo su cosmos y comenzó una carrera para perder a esas criaturas, imaginándose, o tal vez recordando, algún fragmento de su pasado, cuando corría buscando el rastro de su omega, a quien un espectro, uno de sus enemigos había emboscado, para llevárselo consigo, su celo próximo, seguro que deseaba poseerlo una vez que comenzara la fiebre.

Sin embargo, de pronto, aquella imagen, ese momentáneo recuerdo hizo que perdiera el sentido de hacia donde debía dirigirse, cometiendo un grave error, uno que bien podía cobrarse las vidas de ambos, porque al frente, había un acantilado que, en su alucinación, en sus recuerdos, sumido en ellos, no podía ver.

El que no descubrió hasta que Sasha grito desesperada, aferrándose a su cuerpo, usando momentáneamente su cosmos, el que brillo con la fuerza de su diosa, tal vez, ya había despertado y ella deseaba proteger a su campeón, así como a ella misma, de lo que podía ser una muerte segura de permanecer sumido en aquella alucinación.

Regulus se detuvo en seco, tratando de pedirle a cualquier deidad que le dijera a donde debía dirigirse, observando de pronto una imagen que se suponía, un alfa nunca debía ver, un pavorreal de plumaje azul, una criatura que no debería estar presente en aquellos caminos.

Cuyos ojos brillaron, sumiéndolo en un trance, justo como el que sufría Sisyphus, pero inducido por la diosa matrona del Olimpo, la que había encomendado a su hijo, evitar que la espada fuera poseída por el dios del sueño.

Pero su hijo, de momento, no estaba dispuesto a obedecerle, porque pensaba que aquel nacimiento debía ocurrir, era un mal menor, para un bien común, un pequeño sacrificio, que lograría una libertad absoluta en un futuro, no muy distante, para un dios de su antigüedad.

—Regulus, pequeño hijo de mi esposo.

Pronuncio una mujer vestida de plumas, una gigante de belleza inaudita, con una expresión dura, ojos de color turquesa, el poder manando de su cuerpo, una criatura, que solamente podía estar en su imaginación, porque Regulus, bien sabía que no se encontraba en ese plano, no podía estarlo.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Pregunto apretando los dientes, convocando su cosmos, seguro de que debía buscar a Cid, protegerlo de aquel espectro que le había capturado, evitar que lo violaran durante su celo, comprendiendo la pesadilla de todos los omegas, ser usados como un objeto para el placer de un alfa o como una cosa que diera a luz a sus retoños.

—¿Qué eres tú?

Repitió, caminando en su dirección, furioso, dispuesto a pelear con la matrona del Olimpo si acaso decidía hacerle perder mucho más tiempo, si no estaba allí para ayudarle a dar con Cid, su querido amigo, quien estaba en celo y sería violado, al que le poseerían en contra de su voluntad, como bien dijo que Aspros haría con Manigoldo, de permitírselo.

—Hera por supuesto, la madre de todos los omegas, quien hizo los regalos de su existencia para ustedes, los vástagos de mi esposo, como una ofrenda de paz.

Aquella mujer pronuncio, su voz era la de una mujer delicada pero enérgica, una persona creada para mandar, pero no al ordenarles que hacer, sino al dejarles saber cuáles eran sus deseos y tú, de alguna forma, la recompensarías, solo para no recibir el azote de su desprecio, que podía verse, era demasiado peligroso.

—¿Dónde está Cid?

Repitió el joven omega, tratando de atacarla, sin importarle un comino que se viera como la diosa de los nacimientos, lo único que le importaba era salvar a Cid, nada más que eso, logrando que aquella mujer lo alejara con un poco de su fuerza psíquica.

—Tan furioso, como todo hijo de mi esposo, pero haces preguntas que son importantes, pequeño león, porque es a él, a quien deseo encomendarte.

Le advirtió, levantando un dedo, esperando que Regulus decidiera escucharla, y eso hizo, deteniéndose de pronto, relamiendo sus labios al ver que, en efecto, deseaban proteger a su amigo, a su adoración, quien, sin embargo, no era su omega, pero, aun así, no deseaba que sufriera, seguía amándolo.

—Porque, aunque no es tu omega, yo sé que tú te preocupas por él, tu, lo amas con el amor puro de un muchacho.

Así era, él amaba a Cid con toda su alma, con el mero núcleo de su ser, de una forma que su tío no hacía, ese hombre estúpido que rechazaba un tesoro como lo era la espada, el amor que le daría, el cuidado y la devoción, todo lo que cualquier alfa deseaba en un omega, todos, menos su tío, a quien comenzaba a despreciar con el fuego mismo de su cosmos.

—¡No perdamos más tiempo y dime en donde puedo encontrarlo!

Le exigió, elevando su cosmos, dando un paso en su dirección, pero ella no se inmuto, aún seguía mirándole con ternura, como si sus palabras le parecieran hermosas, dignas de ser escuchadas.

—¿No te importa que no sea tu omega?

Pregunto, esperando que Regulus comprendiera la verdad, que no era su alfa, que otro omega, uno especial, uno perfecto para él en todos los sentidos aguardaba el momento de encontrarlo, aunque el mismo no lo supiera.

—¿Qué jamás corresponda a tu afecto?

No lo haría como Regulus lo deseaba, no de la forma en que un omega amaba a su alfa, pero aun así, creía que eso no le importaba, quien solamente asintió, todo eso lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero no le importaba.

—¡No!

Grito, como si creyera que la diosa no lo escucharía, pero ella asintió, viendo confirmadas sus sospechas, este pequeño león realmente amaba a ese omega y trataría de defenderlo del peligro, aunque no fuera correspondido.

—¡No me interesa eso!

No le interesaba nada más que proteger a Cid, a su amado amigo, su adoración y su admiración, quien debía estar asustado, encerrado en una horrible celda, con una criatura repugnante tratando de lastimarlo, pero no lo permitiría, su admirado Cid, no pasaría por eso.

—En ese caso, hare que veas su localización, pero tienes poco tiempo para dar con él, sin embargo, si ha llegado a pasar lo que no debía ocurrir, tendrás que evitar que nazca, la serpiente no puede abrir los ojos, porque si lo hace, la tempestad le seguirá.

Regulus asintió, pero estaba seguro que podría defender a Cid, evitar que lo mancillaran, ahora que sabía en donde debía buscarle, seguro de que su amado omega le correspondería alguna vez, no con el ardor con que amaba a Sisyphus, pero sí que llegaría a quererle, al menos un poco.

—¡Dime donde se encuentra!

—¡Te di, una orden, mocoso ingrato!

Pronunciaron de pronto, un anciano de apariencia poderosa, con ojos blancos, cabello y barba del mismo color, centellas recorriendo su cuerpo, manando de sus manos.

—La que has desobedecido, como en cada una de tus vidas.

Le recordó, furioso por eso, seguro que debía escucharlo, sin importar lo que hiciera, porque ya estaba cansado de aquella actitud, de ser traicionado por su hijo, el que permitiría que la gran serpiente naciera, la que era precedida por la tormenta, su enemigo de antaño.

—Por culpa tuya nacieron los omegas y esa perra se ha robado a mis hijos, pero, aun así, tu no cuidas de tu espada, del regalo que arranque de las manos de Hefesto para dártelo a ti.

De su primer regalo su esposa obtuvo la forma para seducir a sus propios hijos, orillándolo a cometer una traición en contra suya, pero le había perdonado, le había dado la fuerza para poseer su regalo, y a su compañero un amor que nunca se terminaría, sin importar las traiciones, sin importar el descuido, como Hera debió serlo, de ser una buena esposa.

—¿De las manos de Hefesto?

Pregunto Sisyphus, recordando que en efecto, según sus extraños y locos sueños, Hefesto había creado esa espada, él era el artífice de su amado compañero, pero siempre creyó que se trataba de un regalo hecho a la medida, no una entidad creada de alguna forma, de tal manera, que era aquello que deseaba en un compañero.

—La espada es su hijo, sería su hijo, pero yo lo vi y supe que te traería la felicidad que mi maldita esposa te robo.

Zeus aun recordaba aquellos momentos terribles, su corazón acongojado por el dolor de su favorito, el segundo era Minos, aunque este fuera el más obediente de los dos, tratando de compensar su perdida con un regalo eterno, que le haría compañía en su campaña por defender a la guerra justa, aunque, esa noción era equivocada, no existía ninguna guerra que fuera justa.

—Pero ignoras mi regalo, ignoras mis ordenes, como si creyeras que tienes el poder para eso.

Pronuncio, sosteniéndolo de pronto del cuello, como si quisiera ahorcarlo, decepcionado por su constante rechazo, sus ojos blancos fijos en los suyos, su ceño fruncido, dándole una imagen realmente aterradora.

—Solamente Minos me obedece, él es un buen hijo, el escucha mis mandatos.

Finalizo, dejándolo caer de pronto, dándole la espalda, esperando que esta vez, su querido hijo se decidiera a obedecerle.

—¿Minos?

El segundo juez era su hermano, un espectro sádico, famoso por su crueldad, quien sin duda alguna compartía muchos rasgos de su padre, el color del cabello y de ojos, su sádica locura, su lujuria, pero esta solo estaba enfocada en una criatura.

—El recuperara su regalo de las garras del fuego sin rostro, como se lo he ordenado, pero tú, tu a pesar de mis deseos, sigues ignorando el deber que te di, esa espada dará a luz a una criatura de pesadilla de ser fecundada por un dios.

Sisyphus asintió, había desobedecido a su padre, al descuidar a su espada, aunque pensaba que actuaba siguiendo sus designios, creyendo que tenía el poder para cuestionar a los dioses.

—Tu deber es darle hijos humanos, que obedezcan mis ordenes, evitar que la serpiente nazca de ese cuerpo creado en un principio por la forja de Hefesto, con el mismo material con el cual se hicieron las armaduras, con el que forjaron mis centellas y a su hermano.

El fruto de la violación de su omega sería una serpiente, como aquella que escucho en sus salvajes sueños.

—Esta será la última vez que te lo ordeno querido hijo, detén ese nacimiento maldito, o yo mismo bajare a darte una lección cuando por fin, sea liberado de mi encierro.

Su deber era proteger a su espada, era un acto divino, un acto de justicia, no de traición a sus creadores.

—Esa perra no me robara más de mis hijos, y no me derrotara, esa sucia vaca que piensa que puede controlarme.

Pronuncio de pronto, comprendiendo muy bien, que su esposa con cada nueva generación, se robaba a otro de sus hijos, creando un ejército que podría considerarse invencible.

—Mi deber es proteger a Sasha, mi deber es proteger a mi diosa, a Athena.

Trato de recordarse, pero Zeus esta vez lo golpeo, furioso por su necedad, levantándolo del cabello para que pudieran estar a la misma altura.

—Mi querida hija tiende a ser muy posesiva, justo como yo, pero ella está segura, pero si lo deseas, puedes llevarla a Lemuria, en ese sitio hay guerreros poderosos que evitaran que sufra cualquier daño.

Le aconsejo, los habitantes de ese pueblo eran creyentes suyos, de allí que las reglas de los lemurianos sometieran a los omegas a la esclavitud, porque bien sabían que se trataban de artilugios de su esposa para robarse a sus hijos, aunque ellos mismos no lo supieran, aunque ellos fueran inocentes y sus propios hijos desearan el amor, el cariño sincero de sus compañeros, una forma de escapar de sus designios una vez que estallara la guerra.

—Tienes tres días, querido hijo, evita ese nacimiento, o yo te daré la espalda, como tú me la has dado a mí.

***14***

Manigoldo estaba encerrado en una celda, que parecía ser su recamara, la que compartiría con su alfa, su mirada estaba fija en un espejo, observándose sin poder reconocerse, preguntándose en donde se encontraba su alfa, que pensaría de verle en aquel estado y si estaría muy enojado por haberle traicionado, por no poder evitar que Aspros le poseyera.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, pero ahora, como estoy próxima a cumplir los doscientos comentarios en amor yaoi, si, doscientos, quiero hacer otro capítulo especial de conmemoración, ya saben, todas las parejas pueden ganar, así que, de quien desean que sea el capítulo que le siga a los doscientos comentarios.

Espero sus votos, hasta la próxima semana, muchas, muchas gracias.


	58. Chapter 58

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***16***

Manigoldo estaba encerrado en una celda, que parecía ser su recamara, la que compartiría con su alfa, su mirada estaba fija en un espejo, observándose sin poder reconocerse, preguntándose en donde se encontraba su amado, que pensaría de verle en aquel estado y si estaría muy enojado por haberle traicionado, por no poder evitar que Aspros le poseyera.

Al menos vestía su ropa común, la que siempre usaba en sus misiones o cuando salía del santuario a Rodorio o cualquier otro sitio, se dijo en silencio, casi como si tratara de convencerse que había algo bueno en todo eso, pero la verdad era que no sentía más que temor, desesperanza, justo como en esa aldea, porque bien sabía que su vida se le había sido arrebatada por un capricho.

Su amor, su futuro, su felicidad, todo aquello que tenía, de lo que gozaba, le había sido robado cruelmente, sus amigos, su maestro, su alfa y su libertad, logrando que se preguntara que debía hacer en ese momento, que pasaría de ahora en adelante con él.

Pensaría en terminar con su tormento si no comprendiera que Albafica perdería la razón de saber que había escapado de su carcelero de aquella forma tan cobarde, todas sus enseñanzas no habrían valido de nada y su rosa estaría sola en ese mundo, sin que nadie más velara de su seguridad.

Manigoldo tenía unos incontrolables deseos de llorar en ese momento, pero no lo haría, se dijo, tratando de levantarse de su cama, la que Aspros ya había estrenado el ultimo día de su celo, traicionando una docena de reglas del mismo santuario al hacerlo.

Porque ya tenía un alfa, había encontrado su paraíso como les gustaba llamarlo, pero que más daba sus deseos cuando ellos no eran más que objetos vendidos al mejor postor, yeguas de cría para dar a luz otros alfas que pudieran demostrar que eran los hijos del dios Zeus, algunos betas, que seguramente tendrían libertad, o desdichados omegas que heredarían su infortunio.

Respirando hondo, se dio valor para salir de su habitación, escuchando el sonido de algunos pasos, ese era Hakurei, a quien odiaba más que a nadie en ese momento, preguntándose porque se ensañaba con él, porque siempre se dedicaba a exigirle que abandonara sus sueños, su libertad, solo para ser la propiedad, el juguete de su favorito.

Porque Aspros era su favorito, si no era más que un mentiroso y un egoísta, un ser despreciable que no se merecía perdón alguno, se dijo al verle con las ropas de su maestro, con su casco, al que daban por muerto solo porque se trataba de un omega, de eso estaba seguro.

—¿Pero que estas portando Manigoldo?

Le pregunto caminando en su dirección, para detenerse a pocos centímetros, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con decepción, como si la ropa que siempre había utilizado no fuera la adecuada, llamando la atención de Aspros, quien sorprendido como él se preguntó lo mismo, era la ropa que siempre habían utilizado.

—¿Qué hay de malo con lo que lleva puesto?

Pregunto su alfa, el no deseaba conversar con Hakurei e intento marcharse, si Aspros no hubiera sostenido su muñeca, obligándole a detenerse a su lado, rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo, para ser rechazado inmediatamente, cuando le empujo con fuerza, obedecería, no buscaría a su alfa, pero no dejaría que usara su cuerpo a su antojo cada vez que lo deseara.

—Es su gran día, no puede estar vestido de esta forma…

Claro que podía, no era su boda real, esa seria con Albafica, cuando pudieran librarse de esta condena y ese día, el haría todos los ridículos preparativos de los que hablaban muchos omegas, pero no con Aspros.

—Como un buen omega, debe arreglarse para su compañero y creo que mi hermano jamás uso la fina ropa que le regalo su pobre alfa para su propia boda.

Aspros sonrió al pensar en aquella posibilidad, en verlo ataviado solo para él, haciendo que retrocediera, era absurdo, porque según creía, esa ropa se usaba cuando el omega era virgen y puro, cuando jamás había tenido un alfa en toda su vida, no cuando se trataba de un omega con un alfa destinado, al que ya se le había entregado de muchas formas posibles, o un omega al que le obligarían a contraer nupcias con un alfa que ya le había domesticado.

— Itia, que era el alfa de mi hermano, sufrió demasiado en sus manos, nunca le acepto y era como Manigoldo, le rechazaba sin comprender que se trataba de su compañero elegido por los dioses, mentía sin comprender la razón de su crueldad o del amor de su alfa.

Su maestro había sufrido lo mismo que él, se dijo Manigoldo, apretando los dientes, para después soltarse de Aspros, deseaba marcharse de aquella sala, no usaría ropa especial, ni se arreglaría para ese alfa enloquecido, no era su compañero y no merecía los sacrificios que realizaría por él.

—¡A donde crees que vas!

Pronuncio Aspros, capturándolo de nuevo, usando la fuerza para obligarle a regresar, esta vez provocándole dolor, uno que Hakurei ignoro negando con un movimiento de su cabeza, como si su actuar fuera el incorrecto, logrando que su desprecio por ese anciano miserable empeorara aún más.

—Manigoldo, tu maestro nunca uso su ajuar de omega, pero tú debes hacerlo para honrar nuestras tradiciones, como supongo que de ahora en adelante dejaras crecer tu cabello, te verías mucho más hermoso de esa forma.

El santo de cáncer no pudo quejarse ni pronunciar una sola palabra, porque inmediatamente, como si Hakurei ya lo tuviera planeado, le mostro una horrible pieza de ropa, colorida, creada con telas preciosas que habían resistido más de doscientos años, las que eran cargadas por dos soldados del santuario sin rango alguno, pero tenían mucha más libertad que él, los que parecían admiraban a su alfa, por la forma en que le observaban.

\- ¿Honrar sus tradiciones? ¿Es parte de sus tradiciones que violen al omega o lo golpeen? ¿Qué mi alfa amenace a mi maestro para que no me niegue a el?

Pregunto, pero los dos soldados parecían sordos a sus problemas, seguramente creyéndolo un omega demente, Hakurei simplemente utilizo su misma actitud de siempre, la que le decía que él estaba mal, que era un mentiroso y Aspros, su rostro se puso libido, como si deseara silenciarlo por la fuerza.

—Mi hermano también decía muchas mentiras desagradables, una de ellas que Itia deseaba violarlo, que lo haría si le dejaba solo en sus celos y yo le creí, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo cruel que en verdad fui, que un omega debe estar a los pies de su alfa, porque solo así estará a salvo.

Manigoldo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, el desagrado que sentía por Hakurei, quien ignoro sus preguntas, descartándolas como si se tratara de la locura de un omega, escuchando una pequeña risa de Aspros, quien suspiro, encontrando ridículos los esfuerzos de su conejito, nadie creería en lo que decía, para ellos no era más que un omega enloquecido que trataba de hacerse la víctima, cuando negaba su deber de nacimiento.

—Pero como Itia, tú lo has tomado con mucha paciencia, como un alfa debe hacerlo cuando su omega ha perdido la razón y trata de negar su naturaleza.

Hakurei seguía elogiando a Aspros, quien rodeo su cintura, restregando su mejilla con la suya, para después, besarle con delicadeza, como si se estuviera burlando de sus intentos por hacerle entender al anciano que su hermano estaba en peligro.

—Mi omega aceptara el ajuar de novia, Hakurei, ambos estamos honrados al recibir semejante regalo y lo agradecemos de corazón.

Fue su respuesta, logrando que Manigoldo desviara su mirada, deseoso de quemar ese vestido, pero no le veía el caso de pronto, tratando de recordar alguna de las misiones en las que logro disfrutar la compañía de su alfa.

—Ve a ponerte ese hermoso vestido Manigoldo, quiero que todo el santuario comprenda que tan dulce y perfecto es mi conejito, la razón de mi desesperado intento por seducirte.

Manigoldo asintió, tomando el ofensivo vestido entre sus manos, preguntándose si no se suponía que alguien debía ayudarle a realizar esa odiosa tarea, escuchando unos pasos, los de un pequeño que ya había visto antes, un omega que aspiraba a poseer una armadura, creía que Yato era su nombre.

—Yato te ayudara a vestirte Manigoldo, esos feos trapos no son acordes a la vestimenta que debe portar un omega.

Le insistió Hakurei, viéndole marchar, al mismo tiempo que el niño, que era un omega, lo seguía con una expresión que bien decía que pronto se realizaría una ejecución, esa sería la suya, al menos, sus hermanos comprendían que él no deseaba ser el compañero de Aspros.

—Y tú, Aspros, sal de aquí, no es correcto que un alfa este a lado de su omega, durante los preparativos a su gran día, además, tengo algunos consejos que darte, respecto a cómo deberás tratar a tu omega, ahora que parece que por fin aceptara los designios de los dioses.

Aun para Aspros la actitud de Hakurei era extraña y bien sabía que el anciano maestro, el justo alfa, estaba siendo manipulado por Shion, pero estaba seguro de que su actuar a pesar de no sufrir ese repentino golpe, sería el mismo, le ayudaría a obtener el amor de su omega, y generalmente decían que esta venia después del primer hijo.

—Por supuesto venerable maestro, siempre estaré agradecido con usted, me dio a mi conejito.

Quien, al cerrar la puerta de su habitación compartida con Aspros, golpeo la pared inmediatamente, escuchando un jadeo sorprendido del aspirante, quien dejo el vestido en el suelo para correr a verlo, notando las marcas, huellas que no debían estar presentes al encontrar a su compañero.

—¿Es cierto entonces? ¿Ni siquiera aquí tenemos libertad?

Manigoldo abrió los ojos, sin saber que decirle al aspirante, quien de pronto comenzó a llorar por él, como si le doliera la situación en la que se encontraba, tallando sus ojos con fuerza, logrando que el cangrejo se desesperara.

—¡Solo guarda silencio y deja de llorar!

Yato trato de hacerle caso, mirándole con los ojos rojos, logrando que se agachara a su altura, colocando ambas manos en sus hombros, diciéndose que eso era lo que Sage le habría dicho, su maestro le habría hecho sentir mejor de alguna forma.

—Mi maestro es un hombre muy fuerte y cuando despierte, esta locura se terminará, te lo prometo, además, mi alfa no me dejara solo, no debes llorar por mí, ni por ti, este sigue siendo un paraíso para nosotros, los omegas.

Aunque Manigoldo no lo creía de esa forma, no era posible que lo fuera en ese momento, su maestro no despertaría y a él lo unirían con un demente, que esperaba la luna de miel para seguir lastimándolo.

—Debo ponerme ese ajuar, mi alfa me espera para nuestra ceremonia de unión y no quiero hacerle esperar más tiempo.

Le dijo, su expresión tan seria como podía, vistiéndose con un ropaje que suponía que su maestro le habría prestado, pero no lo creía, si eso era un regalo de ese Itia, su maestro no lo querría portándolo, sino que le daría la libertad de usar lo que deseara, aunque suponía, que su alfa si apreciaría el poder verlo vestido con algo como eso.

—Mi alfa es hermoso, el más hermoso de todos los hombres del planeta y aunque no lo fuera, si estuviera lleno de cicatrices o estuviera tullido o fuera enano, o con una enorme nariz llena de verrugas.

Pronuncio riéndose al ver la expresión de desagrado del joven omega, quien seguía realizando su deber, siendo un muchacho obediente, que necesitaba escuchar que no todos los alfas eran como Aspros, justo las palabras que su maestro le diría, aunque la descripción de un alfa poco agraciado tampoco era muy alentadora.

—Aunque mi alfa no fuera hermoso, o poderoso, de todas formas, sería tan perfecto para mí, que ignoraría esos atributos, porque él me hace sentir perfecto, deseado y el me ama, el me ama con todo su corazón, con toda su alma, mi alfa regresara por mí, no me dejara con este demente, sin importar lo que pase, nuestro vinculo no podrán romperlo nunca.

Yato sonrió al escucharle, imaginándose lo hermoso que eso debía ser, sentir la conexión de su lazo a través del espacio y del tiempo, ese deseo por estar a su lado, por ser suyo, sonrojándose de pronto.

—¿Cómo era él?

***17***

—¿Cómo era él?

Escucho que le preguntaban, el joven omega que peinaba su cabello tratando de crear algo parecido a un tocado, antes de colocar un adorno algo exótico con muchos adornos de metales preciosos, el que formaba un armonioso conjunto con su colorida ropa de bodas, la que se ceñía a su cintura y cubría parte de su rostro.

—Digo… como es tu alfa, el señor Albafica.

Manigoldo sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta, como poder explicar lo que Albafica era para el en esos momentos y lo mal que le hizo pasar en su juventud, todas esas ocasiones que fue a golpearle para recuperar su collar.

—Como puedo explicarte lo que Albafica es para mí…

Susurro recordando su primera noche juntos, también, era esa la primera vez que Albafica se comportaba de una manera territorial con él, cerrando los ojos, recordando muy bien aquella misión, la que fue sencilla, una de sus primeras peleas, en la cual pudo disfrutar de su compañero utilizando sus puños para moler a golpes a uno de sus enemigos, la primera vez de muchas formas.

Una que estaba grabada en su memoria, riendo de pronto, con esa sonrisa burlona por la que le recordaban, muchas veces con muy poco afecto, en especial sus enemigos.

Manigoldo no podía creer lo que veía, la forma de pelear de Albafica, creyendo que se trataba de un guerrero pacifico, que no conocía el enojo ni la ira, pero al verle, se dio cuenta que era mucho peor que el, preguntándose porque nunca respondió a sus constantes intentos por arrebatarle su collar.

Ese era el último de sus enemigos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero se encontraba con su mano recargada en su barbilla, sus ojos como platos, observando aquella batalla, sonriendo cuando el último de los que le habían dicho a Albafica que no se metiera en su diversión, caía ensangrentado al suelo, sin vida.

—Eres mucho peor que yo, no es que me queje, pero no les diste ni una sola oportunidad.

Albafica no se había despeinado, su mirada era una casi salvaje y Manigoldo no sabía porque razón parecía que su alfa se comportaba como todo un animal, de ser posible esa descripción en su rosa, quien, relamiéndose los labios, camino algunos pasos en su dirección, deseoso de tomarle por las mejillas y besarle, su cangrejo lo comprendió en ese instante, riéndose entre dientes.

—¡Dijeron que me matarían, si no me hacía a un lado y dejaba que tomaran al dulce omega en celo, iban a violarte!

Le grito, ignorando su odio ciego por aquellas criaturas despreciables, maldiciendo su sangre envenenada, porque en ese momento como deseaba reclamar el cuerpo de su omega, mostrarles a todos que le pertenecía, pero no lo haría, no era un animal y jamás se portaría de esa forma.

—Debemos hospedarnos en una taberna, no dejare que nadie te haga daño.

Esa actitud territorial era nueva y demasiado extraña, demasiado excitante, pensó Manigoldo encogiéndose de hombros, se moría de hambre, deseaba comer algo, tal vez darse un largo baño en alguna laguna cercana, para después dormir unas horas, muchas horas, en compañía de su alfa.

—Como tú digas, yo me muero de hambre.

Respondió, quitándose su armadura, siguiendo a su alfa, sin percatarse que su celo había comenzado algunas horas antes, sin entender lo que Albafica le había dicho, como esos espectros deseaban violarlo, usando su debilidad.

—No te alejes de mí, Manigoldo, no quiero que te lastimen.

Manigoldo no le hizo caso, era un santo dorado, no necesitaba que le protegieran, pero aun así le gustaba estar con su alfa, quien pidió comida en la barra, junto algunas bebidas, sin dejar de mirarle en la esquina remota en donde se había sentado para descansar un poco, sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, sin darse cuenta tampoco que sus feromonas llamaban la atención de otros alfas.

—¿Eres un omega?

Escucho que le preguntaban, un hombre de apariencia adusta, recargándose contra la madera, con una mirada que hablaba del deseo que sentía por él, preguntándose en donde se encontraba Albafica en ese momento.

—Piérdete.

Pero el alfa, se acercó a él para sentarse en la mesa, su mirada perdida en su cuerpo, sin tocarlo, pero haciéndolo sentir nervioso, en especial al ver que otros más, comenzaban a verle, notando su condición, logrando que se sonrojara de pronto, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Si, eres un omega, y uno muy bonito.

Manigoldo se sonrojo inmediatamente, tratando de levantarse, no le gustaba como le hablaba ese individuo, que usaba un bastón con algo que parecía ser oro en la punta, además, al juzgar por sus ropas, se veía que se trataba de un hombre poderoso, que le sostuvo de la muñeca.

—Los omegas aquí son muy raros y si aceptaras ser mío, te recompensaría muy bien, te daría todos los lujos que siempre has deseado.

El cangrejo se petrifico de pronto, cuando comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos en su muñeca, levantándose, notando que aquel hombre de cabello negro era tan alto como el, aunque tenía una apariencia parecida a la de un sacerdote.

—Puedo ser muy bueno contigo, lo digo en serio.

Manigoldo quiso golpearle, pero no podía hacerlo, porque seguramente lo mataría, solo trató de soltarse, retrocediendo otro paso, que ese hombre avanzo en su dirección, esperando su respuesta, cualquiera que fuera.

—Aléjate de mí omega, te lo advirtió, no soportare que sigas tocándolo.

El hombre rico al ver que un hombre muy hermoso acababa de llegar portando una bandeja con bebidas y comida, simplemente sonrió, con desprecio, notando que se trataba de un alfa, uno que decía era el compañero de ese exótico muchacho de cabello corto.

—Te diré algo, deja ir a este omega, se nota que tu no podrás hacerlo feliz, ni siquiera te vez como un alfa, tampoco parece que tengas los bienes que yo estoy dispuesto a darle, hazle un favor y déjalo libre.

Esas palabras seguramente le dolieron a su alfa, porque no pudo responder nada, solo elevar su cosmos, demostrando que, si no podía complacerlo, si no podía darle lujos, si podía mantenerlo seguro.

—Lárgate antes de que decida cambiar de opinión.

Todos los betas y uno que otro alfa, los que estaban presentes, simplemente se marcharon, menos el hombre poderoso que soltó a su omega, pero no se daría por vencido, su desprecio firme en su rostro.

—Alfas como tú no comprenden lo que es mejor para omegas como el, y tarde o temprano te arrepentirás de haberlo atado a ti, sea lo que seas.

Le advirtieron a su alfa, quien de pronto se mordió el labio, al escuchar lo que el temía cada día de su vida, de pronto ya no tenían apetito, mucho menos Manigoldo, lo único que deseaba era estar en compañía de su alfa, seguro en su habitación.

—Vayamos a dormir, yo ya no tengo hambre.

Albafica asintió, advirtiéndole a los presentes que no podían acercarse a su omega con su mirada, cuidando sus espaldas, hasta que cerraron la puerta de su habitación, en donde Manigoldo pudo ver cuánto le habían dañado aquellas palabras.

—Lo que dijo no es cierto, lo sabes, tu eres mi alfa.

Su rosa negó aquello, cerrando los ojos, deseoso de maldecir su suerte, a punto de caer al suelo presa de su dolor, de saberse el mayor peligro para su omega, cuyo celo seguía su curso.

—Yo solo soy veneno.

Le dijo con una voz quebrada, cubriendo su rostro, seguro que tarde o temprano mataría a su pequeño cangrejo, quien le miraba con preocupación, sosteniendo sus muñecas para poder ver su rostro, ignorando a su mente consciente para besar sus labios con delicadeza, siguiendo su instinto, sintiendo que su rosa se petrificaba, seguro que le mataría con ese pequeño contacto.

—Yo te amo.

Albafica respondió recorriendo su mejilla con delicadeza, sintiendo su piel por primera vez en toda su vida, sonriendo al ver que tan cálido era, la suavidad de su lindo cangrejo, pero de nuevo se alejó, su omega había matado a su padre esa primera noche juntos, cada uno de los suyos no era más que una viuda negra, pero el no, el no mataría a su cangrejo, aunque cada célula de su cuerpo le pidiera hacerle suyo.

—No… no seas cruel Manigoldo.

Su cangrejo le ignoro y de nuevo, le beso con fuerza, tratando de fundirse en él, sentirlo al fin, después de dos celos a su lado, soportando la tentación, escuchando el gemido de Albafica, quien llevo lentamente sus manos a su cintura, descubriendo con un jubilo indescriptible que su cangrejo no resentía su veneno.

—Albachan… por favor.

Apenas pudo pronunciar, sintiendo las manos de su rosa recorriendo su espalda, besando sus labios, con hambre descontrolada, girando para poder sentarse en su cintura, desabrochando su ropa con delicadeza, siempre tratándolo con el mayor de los cuidados.

—Nunca hemos hecho esto.

Le advirtió, apenas soportando la tentación de seguir besando sus labios, sin comprender muy bien lo que hacían, pero seguro que su cangrejo estaba preparado para recibirlo, su humedad reaccionando al deseo por su alfa, lubricándole de manera natural.

—Por favor, por favor… Albachan.

No encontraba las palabras para hacerle ver cuánto le deseaba, pero si sus manos, que trataban de abrirse paso entre su ropa, abriéndola, besándole, recorriendo su cuerpo, todo el, ansioso por ser suyo, por sentirlo en él.

—Albachan…

Su alfa se rio, encontrando graciosa su elocuencia, relamiéndose los labios antes de besar su ombligo, encajando sus dedos en su cadera, para poco después besar su entrepierna e ingresar dos dedos en su humedad, la que salada le esperaba en su interior.

—Por favor…

Manigoldo gimió sin pudor alguno al sentir la lengua de su alfa en su intimidad, abriéndose paso en su cuerpo, procurando su placer al mismo tiempo que le asaltaba sin remordimiento alguno, riéndose al escuchar sus gemidos, sus extrañas suplicas, sus jadeos, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un amante sumamente vocal.

—Albachan… Albachan… por favor…

Albafica sabía que debía esperar, brindarle más placer, recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, pero su cuerpo ya no lo soportaba, sus instintos primarios le pedían hacerse con su cangrejo, y eso hizo, como si se tratase de un salvaje se hundió en su compañero, sintiendo que cada una de sus células gritaban de placer, teniendo que detenerse cuando de pronto las manos de Manigoldo se posaron en su cuello, besándole con hambre, saboreando su extraña esencia.

—Mani… Manigoldo… mi cangrejo…

Susurraba moviéndose en su interior, atacándole sin piedad, hasta que de pronto encontró su próstata, sin saber que debía buscarla, escuchando un gemido mucho más fuerte de su cangrejo, quien de pronto vio estrellas, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, pronunciando ahora gemidos, jadeos, su placer en aquella habitación que de pronto se había convertido en el paraíso.

—Albachan… Albachan… Albachan…

Para Albafica era la gloria, sumiéndose en su amado, derramándose en su cuerpo, siendo recibido por el, escuchando su placer, viéndolo, para perder el sentido en sus brazos, despertando la mañana siguiente para escuchar el cálido sonido de su corazón, el tic, toc de la vida, encontrando que yacer con su omega, era el paraíso.

—Buenos días…

Susurro, despertando a su cangrejo, quien solo rodeo su cuello con delicadeza, cerrando los ojos para no dejar de sentirle en su cuerpo, quejándose cuando se alejó de sus brazos, pero solo lo necesario para continuar con sus placeres, ignorando su cansancio o su hambre, lo único que necesitaban en ese momento era sumirse en su omega, sentir a su alfa.

—Manigoldo…

—Manigoldo…

Susurraron, el demente que se decía su alfa, una vez que hubiera escuchado todo lo que Hakurei deseaba decirle, ignorando al niño omega en esa habitación, encontrando perfectamente hermoso a su conejito, vestido con aquella ropa vistosa, de colores llamativos y telas preciosas, notándole mucho más hermoso aún.

—Ya llego el momento de la ceremonia, el inicio de nuestro primer gran día.

Ese no era su gran día, ese día no era para nada bueno, su gran día había sido ese que poblaba sus recuerdos, se dijo en silencio, levantándose para caminar en dirección del patíbulo, o así se sentía.

—Albafica vendrá por mí, él no me dejará solo y esto no durará por siempre, no soy tu omega, jamás lo seré, aunque trates de obligarme a ello.

***19***

Degel seguía tratando de comprender lo que había pasado hasta esos momentos, sin saber a quién debía creerle, a la máquina de Hefesto o al santo que decía venia del futuro, uno de ellos le había brindado ayuda, el otro deseaba a su omega, pero, aun así, no estaba seguro de a quien debía escuchar.

Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero no he logrado tener tiempo para seguir con esta historia, que no será abandonada, ahora, se que hice una votación, pero esto fue lo que pienso es mejor para continuar con la historia, que ahora será actualizada dos veces a la semana, una de ellas, el lunes o martes, otra el jueves o viernes, espero que aun sigan conmigo, les deseo lo mejor y nos vemos pronto.


	59. Chapter 59

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***19***

Degel seguía tratando de comprender lo que había pasado hasta esos momentos, sin saber a quién debía creerle, a la máquina de Hefesto o al santo que decía venia del futuro, uno de ellos le había brindado ayuda, el otro deseaba a su omega, pero, aun así, no estaba seguro de a quién debía escuchar.

Pero por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, creía que a quien debían escuchar era al que se decía llamarse Camus, quien secuestro a su Kardia, uno de los pocos seres a los cuales su escorpión odiaba.

—Podrías quitarle esa cosa de la boca, parece sumamente incómodo.

Kardia le observo sorprendido, claro que lo era para no tener que escuchar sus mentiras a toda hora, pero si se veía doloroso, sin embargo, no debía dolerle tanto como el daño que le hizo a esos omegas, en especial el primero, quien le dio su cuerpo, su juventud, su vida y, aun así, no lo aprecio.

—No dejaremos que los corrompa con sus mentiras.

Fue la respuesta automatizada del gigante mecánico, quien se levantó para seguir con su camino, pero Degel se detuvo en ese momento, colocando una mano en el pecho de Kardia, para que no se moviera, necesitaba escuchar la respuesta el autómata a su siguiente exigencia.

—Si quieren que vayamos, deberán quitarle esa cosa del rostro al pelirrojo, el no dañara a mi Kardia y aunque no me agrade, no me comportare como alguien cruel, esa no es nuestra forma de ser.

El escorpión no parecía estar de acuerdo, pero le haría caso a su alfa, siempre tenía sus motivos para tomar ciertas decisiones y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo, le escucharía, no tenía nada que perder.

La máquina no respondió, no creía que tuviera alma ni mente propia, así que Hefesto era quien pensaba que responderle, pero con un solo brillo de sus ojos, el bozal que le habían colocado a Camus cayó al suelo, sorprendiendo a Kardia.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Quiso saberlo, sentándose a su lado, recargándose en sus piernas con delicadeza, como si fueran una almohada, porque necesitaban descansar, sin importar que el autómata quisiera seguir su camino, eso era lo mejor para su omega y para cada uno de ellos.

—No debemos fiarnos en ninguno y cuando estuve en el templo de nuestra madre, ella estaba dormida, así que me parece extraño que Hefesto decida llevarnos de regreso al templo, cuando pudo ayudarnos con esto, con tu rescate.

Kardia abrió los ojos, y trato de levantarse de nuevo, pero Degel se lo evito, debía descansar, había pasado por mucho, además, no quería que se cansara de más, era su omega después de todo, así como él tenía que meditar.

—Yo no te pedí tu ayuda, así que no te daré las gracias.

Le informo Camus, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos, los acompañaría, solo para proteger a Kardia, no dejaría que lastimaran a su omega solo porque Degel era un alfa incompetente, observando de reojo a su escorpión, de vez en cuando, esperando que no se diera cuenta de sus actos.

—No lo hice por ti, lo hice por Kardia, mi deber como su alfa es protegerlo de cualquier daño, mantenerlo vivo, y tu no podrás evitarlo.

Camus no respondió nada, pero si Kardia, levantándose de pronto, le molestaba demasiado esa actitud posesiva en los alfas, mucho más en su Degel, quien le siguió muy cerca, caminando a su paso, deteniéndolo cuando creyó que ya se había alejado lo suficiente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Le pregunto, angustiado, pero el no quiso responderle, era la misma actitud que tuvo al enseñarle su cabaña, el lugar en donde tendrían a sus hijos, su futuro, pero que no le había considerado para elegirla, no le importo su opinión en ese momento.

—¡No soy tu propiedad y me estas tratando como eso!

Degel negó aquello, no lo hacía, pero el solo pensar que otro alfa deseaba a su omega era demasiado para él, tanto que deseaba destruirle, pero su intelecto le decía que debía ignorar a sus instintos, a su corazón, a cada parte de su ser, dejando vivir a Camus.

—Sin ti mi vida ya no tendría sentido, yo te protejo y tú me proteges, sin ti, yo sería Ganimedes, yo estaría maldito, como ese pobre infeliz.

Le aseguro, creyendo cada palabra que era pronunciada, recordando bien lo que su maestro le había dicho, sus últimas acciones, aquellas que le hacían pensar que su diosa no era tan bondadosa, que ninguno de los dioses lo era en realidad, pero como podría decirlo con ese gigante de acero custodiándolos.

—Hay algo que no me gusta en ese gigante, algo retorcido y me pregunto si nos está protegiendo o custodiando, si somos sus invitados o sus prisioneros.

Kardia jadeo, su madre no les haría daño, eso era imposible, así que no le creyó a su alfa, esas suposiciones no eran más que desvaríos, la diosa Hera los amaba, por lo que su hijo favorito, había mandado esa cosa para protegerlos.

—Debemos tener cuidado.

Le aseguro, antes de besarle con delicadeza, rodeando el cuerpo de su temperamental escorpión, a quien no le gustaba lo que había dicho, pero aun así lo aceptaría, su Degel era el hombre más inteligente del mundo entero, a quien amaba, a quien deseaba, a quien seguiría sin importar lo que pasara.

—Te escuchare, pero solo porque confió en ti, pero si ese Camus hace algo raro, le corto el cuello.

***20***

Hasgard al ver que Sage no se encontraba en su habitación, notar que algo se lo había llevado, quiso por un momento hablar con Hakurei, visitarle en su habitación y cuando lo hizo, descubrió una escena que no pudo creer.

El anciano maestro estaba sentado en una silla enfrente de una mesa empolvada, como si nadie hubiera estado allí en mucho tiempo, sus herramientas estaban regadas por el suelo, sin ser utilizadas, ese no era el venerable anciano que conocía.

Tal vez por eso dejo que violaran a Manigoldo, porque no estaba presente, se dijo, moviendo una de sus manos enfrente de su rostro, notando que no reaccionaba, como si durmiera con los ojos abiertos, perdido en su propio mundo.

Algo estaba mal, muy mal, y su deber le decía que tenía que evitar que lo que hubiera atacado al santuario siguiera controlándolos, pero también, su instinto de alfa le dijo que se fuera de allí, que buscara a su omega, porque él se reconocía como el alfa de aquel venerable anciano, no el que estaba sentado enfrente suyo, sino el que guiaba hasta hacia unos días el que era un paraíso para los omegas, pero le habían arrebatado la salud, así como le habían robado de su cama.

Sabía que Sage no creía que sus deseos fueran más allá de la amistad, pero él amaba al anciano, lo hizo desde que llego a ese lugar, con un amor platónico, un deseo por estar a su lado, que fue modificándose cuando al pasar de los años, su cuerpo, al menos físicamente, se veía parecido al de su patriarca, dentro de poco podría tener la misma edad y tal vez allí, el venerable anciano, el líder justo le aceptara consigo, pero si no lo hacía, se conformaba con servir bajo su mando.

Pero en todo caso, si le aceptaba como su alfa o no, debido a su traumático pasado, él tenía que buscarle, su lazo le llamaba como el fuego lo hacía con una polilla, su compañero estaba en peligro.

Así que abandono ese cuarto en el momento justo en que Shion regresaba a la habitación de su maestro, para ordenarle que hicieran que Manigoldo se pusiera un hermoso vestido de bodas, que le arreglaran para la Luna de miel que tendría con Aspros, la que esperaba fuera mucho peor que su celo, ya que su cuerpo no actuaria con deseo, únicamente con desagrado.

—Manigoldo es un demente, es un peligro para el mismo maestro y Aspros le cuidara bien, así que debe disfrutar del bello cangrejo ataviado para su noche de bodas, la que durara los días que el gentil santo de géminis así lo desee, no serán interrumpidos.

Su maestro asintió, llevando una mano a su cabeza, como si tratara de luchar contra su orden, pero no pudiera hacerlo, levantándose para cumplir con los decretos de su discípulo, un muchacho obsesionado y demasiado desequilibrado, el que se veía siendo despojado de aquello que más amaba en ese mundo, su adorada rosa.

—Mi Rosa no estaba en donde me dijiste, logro escapar antes de que pudiera darle alcance.

Se quejo, hablando con una sombra alta, que irradiaba poder, pero que aparentaba la edad que los gemelos, un hombre mayor, con cabello verde, lleno de arrugas, un hombre sabio que se suponía era su aliado.

—Debió sentir tu cosmos, estabas tan excitado que yo mismo pude sentirlo, ni siquiera el más inútil de los santos de cobre podría ignorarlo, Albafica es poderoso, de no ser considerado un omega entraría en la elite dorada, será aspirante al puesto de patriarca.

Shion volteo a verse, como un hombre viejo, un hombre poderoso, pero que nunca tendría a su rosa, o eso le había dicho, pero eso estaba por verse, podían arreglarlo, reparar el daño que ese inmundo cangrejo había provocado.

—¿Mi rosa?

Pregunto Shion, sin querer creer que tan poderoso podía ser su rosa, a quien solo le veía como una hermosa criatura, no algo poderoso, a quien debía temerle, mucho menos un ser violento, pero eso debía ser culpa también del cangrejo.

—Nuestra rosa, porque de triunfar tú, yo también lo hare.

***21***

Minos mantenía el regalo de su padre en su mano, sentado en su escritorio esperando el momento en que por fin amaneciera, la respuesta de Aiacos había sido como se lo propuso en un principio.

No arriesgaría a esa mujer por Radamanthys, como nada en el mundo de los vivos o de los muertos le haría detenerse en su empresa, recuperaría a su omega, le haría el amor por primera vez durante ese celo.

Y con forme pasaran los celos, cuando por fin diera a luz a su Aquiles, comprendería cuanto lo amaba en realidad, lo mucho que se había esforzado por mantenerlo seguro en su juventud y después de su muerte, que siempre debieron estar juntos, esa arpía era solo un obstáculo, un intruso en su mundo perfecto.

Lune ingreso en su salón, descubriendo a su señor sentado en su escritorio, leyendo un libro al mismo tiempo que colocaba la daga en el escritorio, esperando porque se anunciara ante su señor, el primer juez de las almas.

— Mi señor Minos.

Minos dejo el libro en el escritorio, aún estaba abierto, sus ojos fijos en los de Lune, quien trago saliva de pronto, estaba nervioso al ver que su señor de nuevo mantenía la calma, algo había pasado que le daba la victoria o eso pensaba su señor.

— ¿Qué deseas?

Pregunto con calma, recargándose en sus nudillos con una amplia sonrisa, esperando que le diera su respuesta, Lune se enfocó en el suelo, lo primero que debía decirle era la respuesta a las cartas que envió a su hermano, así como su amante, esperando que recapacitaran.

— Radamanthys no recibió su carta mi señor Minos, Valentine lo evito.

Minos asintió, no parecía preocupado por eso, sus planes habían cambiado, ya no deseaba darle una oportunidad a ese mentiroso ladrón de nidos, ahora, lo único en que pensaba era en matarlo, vengar su honor para mantener seguro a su omega.

— ¿Cuál fue su respuesta?

Lune aun lo recordaba, así como los restos de Zelos, que colgaba de un árbol llameante manchado de la sangre de ese espectro tan desagradable, un mensaje para su señor Minos, quien esperaba paciente por lo que tenía que decirle.

—Sangre y Fuego.

Respondió casi con miedo, esperando que su señor enfureciera de pronto al escuchar esas dos palabras, pero en vez de molestarse como supuso, de entrar en un estado de cólera como había pasado en las últimas ocasiones, simplemente comenzó a carcajearse, elevando la mirada al aire.

— ¿Así que me amenaza?

Lo dijo con demasiado interés, pensando que ese sería un gran escarmiento para esa criatura, la sangre y el fuego, una vez que la daga dorada se clavara en su cuerpo, destruyéndolo de una buena vez, haciendo que jamás volviera a caminar entre ellos.

— Piensa que puede burlarse de mí, que yo lo permitiré, pero no lo hare por más tiempo y después de la justa, Radamanthys comprenderá a quien le pertenece.

Lune asintió, no se atrevía a más, pero, aun así, suponía que debía decirle que había pasado con Zelos, lo que le había hecho Valentine en lo que parecía ser un ataque de furia, como su cosmos había cambiado convirtiéndose en una poderosa barrera psíquica y las palabras que intercambiaron poco después los dos soldados más leales de su omega.

— Escuche a Valentine y a ese otro omega conversando en el inframundo, después de lo que le hizo a Zelos.

Minos arqueo una ceja, no sabía que le había pasado a Zelos, por lo cual Lune tuvo que explicárselo, la manera sádica en la cual esa arpía destruyo al espectro de la rana, y poco después busco al gusano y al escarabajo, los que según dijo su primera víctima eran unos de los candidatos a gobernar a su hermano.

— No puedo culparlo por actuar de esa manera, esos espectros no debieron imaginarse a sí mismos como los amos de mi querido hermano, pero era mi deber darles un escarmiento, no de esa arpía.

Minos se sirvió entonces un poco de vino tan rojo como la sangre, revolviéndolo con lentitud para después beberlo con calma, notando el creciente nerviosismo de Lune, quien comenzaba a mostrar temor en su presencia.

— No me gustan los cobardes Lune, no tolero los lloriqueos ni las suplicas, así que no te conviene actuar de esa forma tan débil, porque después de todo la sangre siempre llama la atención de los cazadores y nosotros somos alfas.

Lune asintió de nueva cuenta, tragando un poco de saliva, tratando de controlar su temor creciente, al mismo tiempo que Minos continuaba bebiendo su vino, imaginándose a su hermano en la cama de sábanas blancas, aunque podría cambiarlas por unas de color carmesí, sin duda alguna, contrastarían con la belleza de su omega.

— Pero al menos me ahorro trabajo al destruir a esos betas y afortunadamente, no tendré que romper mi promesa de perdonar su vida, si acaso mi hermanito aceptaba mis condiciones.

Minos siguió bebiendo su vino, estaba seguro de que pronto tendría la victoria y en otro momento hubiera esperado que Lune, simplemente desapareciera, pero al ver que no se marchaba, le observo de reojo.

— ¿Que los escuchaste vociferar?

Pregunto, sirviéndose un poco más de vino, Lune al ver que le ofrecía un asiento frente a su escritorio, lo ocupo, sabía que la noticia no le gustaría a su señor, pero era mejor que lo supiera cuanto antes, parecía que los traidores reinaban bajo la protección de las alas de su omega.

— Valentine quiere sustraer a Radamanthys del Inframundo, mi señor Minos.

Esa noticia no era nueva y en pocas horas, cuando el amanecer del Inframundo se presentará, lo haría la justa, con ella su victoria, e inmediatamente después o al menos, lo que se tardara en llevar a su omega a sus habitaciones, ambos conocerían el paraíso.

— Deja que haga sus planes, yo ya tengo la victoria.

Pronuncio con demasiada seguridad, Pandora estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso y en poco tiempo, amanecería, pero que podría hacer si su amado hermano decidía escuchar a esa criatura, el que lo convencía de su amor por él, su deseo y su respeto, pero aun así le mentía.

Ocultaba su verdadera apariencia, dejándole sufrir la incertidumbre de su futuro, escuchando sus mentiras, imaginándose la forma de huir de nuevo de sus brazos y ahora su destino, por lo que adelantaría el duelo, no era como si tuviera que pedirle permiso a esa mocosa malagradecida y estúpida, ella le temía.

— Dile a Aiacos que ya es hora de atacar, no estoy dispuesto a perder más tiempo.

Lune asintió, seguro que esa orden condenaría a Radamanthys a un futuro lleno de dolor, el segundo juez era un hombre admirable, que parecía de nuevo había perdido todo cuanto poseía por culpa de su alfa, quien más que como su guardián, actuaba como su verdugo.

— La justa será como lo dicto Pandora, al amanecer del Inframundo, pero no dejare que esa criatura se robe a mi omega, no esta vez.

Lune asintió y se marchó, escuchando como otro espectro visitaba el salón del juicio, este era la mariposa, quien según creía le servía a Radamanthys, el que pronuncio algunas palabras en el oído de Minos.

Cuyo semblante fue oscureciéndose, probablemente estaba diciéndole lo obvio, mientras el desesperaba en su habitación, sumiéndose en sus libros, los dos amantes se entregaban a sus caricias.

— Márchate, cuando mi omega este entre mis brazos, tendrás tu recompensa.

Así lo hizo la mariposa, al mismo tiempo que Minos extendía sus alas, volando rumbo las habitaciones de su omega, después le explicaría a Pandora lo que deseaba, esa mujer debía adelantar la justa, no estaba dispuesto a que ese oportunista le volviera a robar uno de sus celos.

***22***

Oneiros se alejó para despojarse de cada una de sus ropas con demasiada lentitud, ignorando el horror en el rostro de Cid, quien, convocando su cosmos, usando su fuerza, trato de liberarse, jalando de las cadenas que lo sostenían contra la pared, pero no podía soltarse, a pesar de sentirse recuperado, le era imposible moverse.

—No hagas eso, puedes lastimarte, mi espada.

Le advirtió, su cuerpo desnudo, permitiendo que Cid admirara su anatomía, sus ojos violetas recorriéndole con terror, deteniéndose en su sexo, el que nacía de una mata de vello del mismo color que su cabello.

—Y no queremos que vuelvas a sangrar.

Pronuncio, recostándose a su lado, recorriendo su pecho con las puntas de sus dedos, dibujando una extraña marca que Cid no pudo identificar, relamiéndose los labios antes de besar su cuello, lamer su oreja, un movimiento insinuante que fue imitado por su mano, que de su pecho se dirigió a su vientre, y de allí a su entrepierna, recorriéndola con delicadeza, apenas como las alas de una mariposa, escuchando un gemido, un gruñido, observando un hilo de sangre de aquella boca divina.

—No quiero que silencies tus gemidos mi espada, no me robes ese placer.

Le ordeno, sentándose sobre su cuerpo, para besar sus pezones, primero el de la derecha, el que con el frio de aquella habitación estaba erecto, una deliciosa fruta dispuesta para su lengua, la que recorrió con delicadeza, saboreando su cuerpo, escuchando más de aquellos gemidos apagados.

—No…

Sintiendo como el celo de Cid le ayudaba con su tarea, porque al retorcer la otra, movió sus piernas de tal forma que casi lo tira de su cuerpo, pero como le reconocía, como había descubierto cada parte de erógena de su ser, hermoso y perfecto, como únicamente su espada lo era, le brindaba un placer absoluto.

—Sisyphus.

Pronuncio, como si tratara de llamar la atención de su alfa, pero este no estaba presente, no lo buscaría, jamás lo hacía, se dijo con una amplia sonrisa, escuchando más gemidos, lamiendo la sangre de sus labios, para seguir su camino sobre su pecho.

Sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de su omega debajo suyo, retorciéndose bajo sus manos, sus gemidos y su aroma incrementándose, relamiéndose los labios para besar su ombligo, sin atender a sus intentos por soltarse.

Cid seguía tratando de soltarse, sintiendo la lengua de Oneiros recorrer su torso, su lengua ingresar en su ombligo imitando aquel desagradable acto, escuchándose a si mismo gemir, reconociendo esas manos como viejas amigas, como aquellas que le tocaban durante sus celos, las que pensaba eran apenas un sueño, pero eran reales, eran esa criatura visitándolo en la noche, durante sus sueños, haciéndole suyo de formas que solamente Sisyphus podía, solamente su arquero tenía ese derecho.

—Gime para mí, mi dulce espada, deléitate con mis caricias.

Oneiros siguió avanzando en su conquista, escuchando sus gemidos, sus quejidos apagados por sus labios fuertemente cerrados, encontrándose con unas piernas fuertemente cerradas y un sexo erguido, el que rodeo con sus manos, acariciándole de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba, esperando escuchar más gemidos, sintiendo como su aroma inundaba esa habitación.

—Eres tan hermoso.

Cid intento patear a Oneiros cuando se alejó, pero eso fue un terrible error, ya que, sosteniendo su tobillo, lamio la planta de su pie, riéndose al verle retorcerse ante sus caricias, restregando su rostro con su pantorrilla, para voltearle de pronto, haciéndolo girar con fuerza.

—No…

Susurro Cid, quien había logrado lastimar sus muñecas al seguir tirando de ellas, al tratar de liberarse, haciendo que algunas pocas gotas de sangre comenzaran a manchar la cama, sintiendo las manos de Oneiros en sus caderas, en sus nalgas, elevándolo para exponer su humedad.

—Detente…

Estaba asustado, estaba aterrado, no deseaba sentirse así, no quería sentir placer con las caricias de este dios, pero no podía lograr nada más, no era más que un omega, gimiendo como una zorra cuando un alfa le tocaba, el que debía ser el suyo, de esa forma su cuerpo reaccionaba así, con ese ímpetu, contradiciendo a su mente que le pedía que se detuviera.

—Apenas hemos empezado.

Escucho que le respondían riéndose entre dientes, justo en el momento en que una lengua se sumergía en su humedad, con un movimiento lento, pero profundo, escuchando un gemido sonoro de sus labios, así como un quejido lastimero y unas lágrimas mojando su rostro, como si estuviera llorando.

—No, Sisyphus…

Oneiros al escuchar el nombre de su alfa simplemente continuo con sus caricias, abriendo sus nalgas, para sumergirse en su humedad, en el tesoro entre sus piernas, por lo único que valían los omegas, pensó Cid con desesperación, maldiciendo a las cadenas que lo mantenían quieto, a esa falta de cosmos que le aquejaba desde que despertó.

—Te matare, juro que te matare.

Pero sus palabras carecían de cualquier sentido, mucho más cuando Oneiros seguía bebiendo de la humedad de su cuerpo, manteniendo sus caderas fijas, abierto para él, como una fuente inagotable de éxtasis.

—No lo harás, tú me darás hijos hermosos, preciosas joyas que se parecerán a ti.

Oneiros se alejó de Cid, volteando el cuerpo de su omega para que supiera a quien le pertenecía, que le viera a los ojos mientras se venía en su cuerpo, pero, sobre todo, que comprendiera que era al a quien debía jurarle su lealtad, él era su dios, su dueño.

—Y pensar que este es el primero de tres gloriosos días.

Susurro, antes de besarle, apoderándose de sus labios con hambre, con un fuego que no se apagaría nunca, porque nunca lo había hecho desde que le vio siendo forjado por su padre, por el dios creador de la nueva vida, el que al mismo tiempo era el más subestimado.

—Sientes eso, eso es mi sexo, el sexo de tu alfa, de su señor.

El rostro de Cid estaba húmedo, su cuerpo caliente y sus labios mordidos, pero sus ojos, estos seguían siendo fríos, seguía consciente, comprendiendo bien que pronto seria poseído por su señor, el que portaba su collar.

Cuyo sexo empezó a hundirse en su humedad, la que le recibió dispuesto, como si de viejos amigos se trataran, recibiendo más gemidos, jadeos, una delicia de sonidos que no hacían más que excitarlo, de tal forma, que pronto empezó su vaivén, uno desenfrenado, apoderándose del cuerpo de su omega, de su espada.

Quien volteo en otra dirección, gimiendo y jadeando con su mirada perdiéndose poco a poco, justo como llegaba su clímax, el primero de muchos más, sintiéndolo moverse en su interior, sus movimientos acelerándose sin control, hasta que de pronto, con un sonido gutural sintió la semilla del dios inundar su cuerpo, llenarlo con su esencia, logrando que otras lagrimas resbalaran en su rostro, comprendiendo que era lo que significaba esa intrusión, la primera de tres días, podía quedar embarazado.

—Mi espada.

Pronuncio el dios, que parecía no tenía suficiente y cambiando su postura, elevando sus caderas en esta ocasión, volvió a empezar esa endemoniada danza, golpeando su próstata, usando su celo para hacerle suyo sin que se le enfrentara.

—Mi dulce espada.

***23***

Defteros observo el camino que le llevaría a encontrar a la rosa, debía apresurarse sin duda, porque sus enemigos eran demasiado poderosos y ellos pudieron evitar que Manigoldo fuera lastimado, pero, aun así, su corazón seguía pidiéndole que buscara algo, algo que no comprendía del todo, pero creía que le necesitaba.

Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero no he logrado tener tiempo para seguir con esta historia, que no será abandonada, ahora, sé que hice una votación, pero esto fue lo que pienso es mejor para continuar con la historia, que ahora será actualizada dos veces a la semana, una de ellas, el lunes o martes, otra el jueves o viernes, espero que aun sigan conmigo, les deseo lo mejor y nos vemos pronto.


	60. Chapter 60

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

***23***

Defteros observo el camino que le llevaría a encontrar a la rosa, debía apresurarse sin duda, porque sus enemigos eran demasiado poderosos y ellos pudieron evitar que Manigoldo fuera lastimado, pero, aun así, su corazón seguía pidiéndole que buscara algo, algo que no comprendía del todo, pero creía que le necesitaba.

A lo lejos podía ver una silueta moviéndose con sigilo, caminando para alejarse del santuario, era un anciano de cabellera verde, si pudiera señalarlo como algo, diría que se parecía a una versión anciana del muchacho demente que había condenado a su maestro, Shion de Aries.

Quien se alejaba del santuario con un paso muy lento, esperando que su versión más joven no lo siguiera, pero no sabía que el existía, así que no tenía que preocuparse por él, convirtiéndolo en una sombra oculta que veía todo, la traición a Sage, la locura de su hermano, cada uno de aquellos lamentables sucesos.

El anciano cerro los ojos y convocando su cosmos, su piel comenzó a quebrarse, como si de un insecto se tratara, como una serpiente cambiando de piel, tomando una apariencia mucho mas joven, pero no tanto como la del joven discípulo de Hakurei.

Un hombre de cabello verde que se estiro antes de iniciar su camino, conociendo al joven Shion, este debía buscar a la rosa que tanto deseaba, así que lo mejor era seguirle, solo así podría evitar que dañaran a Albafica, como dejo que lastimaran al cangrejo.

Su pobre hermano que había perdido la razón, que creía hacia lo correcto, pero estaba logrando que su amado le temiera, le odiara, tal vez, hasta le destruiría, pero que podía hacer si no deseaba pelear contra Aspros, era su hermano después de todo, su pobre y enloquecido hermano.

Cuya locura era propiciada por algo que no comprendía, pero si sabia que Shion, ese anciano tenía la culpa de su caída, tal vez, el mismo perturbo a su versión más joven, contándole sobre su futuro, los sucesos que le volvían loco, uno de ellos podía ser la derrota sufrida en las manos del cangrejo.

Shion el viejo, el patriarca del santuario de Athena, quien se había esforzado por mantener el orden y educar a los omegas de su tiempo como lo dictaban sus tradiciones se vio a si mismo traicionado dos veces, la primera por su rosa, la segunda por su discípulo.

Quien tenía la sangre de su amado Albafica, corrompida por la del cangrejo, pero su belleza, la sublime gracia de su rosa estaba presente en cada uno de sus movimientos, así como en su mal gusto, porque no lo acepto, cuando le dijo que sería su alfa, su protector, no le recibió con agrado, justo como su Albafica le vio con odio y desprecio, creyendo que le dejaría partir con ese desagradable alfa, cuyo cosmos era demasiado débil.

Mu, su pupilo dorado, cuya belleza sublime había logrado enamorar a más de uno, decidió rechazarle, encontrando desagradable su propuesta de matrimonio, en cambio, su amor fue entregado al débil toro, al menos poderoso de todos los alfas del santuario.

Un niño, un engendro nació de su unión cuando él fue asesinado por Saga, en lo que muchos podían creer fue un acto de justicia de comprender la verdad, la verdadera razón detrás de su traición, pero lo único que le daba paz, era que su diosa era justa y le daba su bendición, creía en su buena voluntad, en su sabiduría.

Pero ese era su pasado y un futuro que no sucedería jamás, porque tenía el poder para darle caza a su rosa, enamorarle con su satán imperial modificado, al mismo tiempo que ese cangrejo se convertiría en el esposo de Aspros, su omega, su fiel amante, lejos de su preciosa rosa.

Defteros le seguía muy cerca, comprendiendo muy bien que Shion deseaba llegar a la rosa de cáncer, al hermoso alfa que había permitido que lastimaran a su amor, solo porque ellos lo atacaron, traicionando las reglas divinas, pero debía saldar sus deudas, eso era lo único que podían hacer para poder sanar su alma.

Porque al no evitar que su hermano cayera en las sombras, condeno a ese pobre omega a sufrir una pena indecible, al que todos acusaban de ser un demente, de ser un omega rebelde, cuando en realidad, era por mucho el más obediente de los tres, quien había tomado a fondo los dichos, las reglas no escritas del santuario, defendiendo su unión a como diera lugar, manteniéndose fiel a un alfa que no podía tocar, pero que era el suyo, porque así lo dictaba su collar.

***24***

Asmita llevo al joven omega con su primer celo al interior de su templo, en donde curo cada una de sus heridas con tanto esmero como lo haría un buen alfa con su compañero de vida, era tan solo un niño, un pequeño perdido, así como un espectro.

Podía ver que en el fondo de su furia existía una tristeza como ninguna otra, estaba solo y afligido, había tenido una vida muy cruel, solo conocido dolor, si el collar que tuvo que vender a un usurero era una señal de sus temores.

Era hermoso, sin tener que verlo sabía que se trataba de un muchacho precioso, que despertaba en el la mayor de las ternuras, un deseo instintivo por cuidarle, aun de si mismo, pero estaba inconsciente, así que debía esperar por que despertara, eso era lo mejor.

Así, el hombre más cercano a dios se sentó a lado de su omega, tratando de meditar con su tesoro cerca suyo, pero era imposible para el controlar su corazón desbocado, su felicidad, el sentimiento de gozo al saber que su otra mitad estaba a su lado, que le hayo perdida, sin importar cual fuera su reacción, sabía que le protegería siempre.

—Me pregunto… como te llamas.

Una joya como esa debía tener un nombre hermoso, se dijo, recorriendo su rostro con una de sus manos, imaginándose sus labios, la punta de su nariz, sus pómulos, cada divina parte de su compañero, un niño apenas, que no despertaba aun el deseo sexual en él, pero si su necesidad por cuidarle, por mantenerlo a salvo.

Recordando lo que aquellos aldeanos deseaban hacerle, como intentarían violarle, tratando de imaginarse el sufrimiento de Albafica al saber que no pudo proteger a su cangrejo, pero en especial, el dolor de su cangrejo, que peleo, que lucho por mantenerse fiel a su alfa, creyendo que, hacia lo correcto, que seguía todas las reglas no escritas del santuario.

Honrando su lazo con su compañero, pero en vez de ser elogiado, fue acusado de ser un demente y en ese preciso momento, Manigoldo estaba a punto de unir su vida con la de Aspros, iban a casarlos en contra de la voluntad del cangrejo.

Y el solo tener a su tesoro en su templo, le hizo pensar que debía hacer algo para evitarlo, tenía que obstaculizar esa unión, Aspros no tenía el derecho a tenerle como su esposo, únicamente Albafica lo hacía.

La rosa que era cazada por dos betas enloquecidos, uno de ellos el joven Shion, el que se estaba perdiendo en su desesperación por no ser correspondido, el otro, un cosmos idéntico al del santo de Aries, pero mucho más antiguo, mucho más oscuro, al que llamaría Shion el viejo.

Del que esperaba Defteros pudiera proteger a la rosa, o en todo caso, ayudarle a no caer en sus manos, porque existían técnicas que podían robarle su voluntad y era realmente horrible, que el hermoso alfa, que apenas podía tocar a su omega durante su celo, fuera la víctima de un beta enloquecido que deseaba hacerle suyo.

Lo violaría, y no tenía que tocarlo para eso, existían muchas formas de obtener placer de un alfa, un omega, o un beta sin ponerle una sola mano encima, en un acto que destruiría la templanza de la rosa que había soportado el dolor de su soledad hasta ese momento.

—Soy un monstruo… espero que Hera pueda perdonarme.

Pronuncio, tratando de meditar, pero de nuevo le fue imposible, tener a su omega a su lado era demasiado para él, porque le inundaba una felicidad como nunca le había conocido, así que, en vez de intentar calmar su corazón, dejo que se alimentara de la presencia de su tesoro.

Encontrando de pronto la forma de proteger a Manigoldo, al menos de la ceremonia que se estaba realizando en ese momento, si es que el testarudo cangrejo deseaba escucharle, porque si aceptaba, se vería como un omega débil, destruyendo cualquier fachada de fortaleza que tuviera.

—Manigoldo…

***25***

Manigoldo sabía que la fuerza de Asmita era inconcebible, que era uno de los posibles candidatos a ser patriarca, pero que su maestro aun dudaba si lo mejor era nombrarlo a él, o era mejor que Sisyphus fuera su sucesor, una vez que hubiera tomado la decisión de no ceder ante las presiones de su hermano, ni de Aspros, por otorgarle a él su casco.

—Manigoldo, evitare que te unas a Aspros…

Asmita le había dicho, pero no entendía de que forma lo lograría, y de que le serviría eso, no era como si una ceremonia como esa pudiera detener a su alfa impuesto de seguir tocándole, y si usaba su cosmos, el mataría a su maestro, le daría a caza a su rosa, lo mejor era dejar de luchar.

—Al menos de esta forma.

Su ropa era una obra de arte, y le habría encantado vestirse así para su rosa, que a veces le hacía peticiones extrañas entre cada celo, aun recordaba una de ellas, cuando le suplico que se pusiera un ropaje de omega, pero no cualquier omega, sino el vestuario que usaría un omega en una tierra extraña, ropa insinuante, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Por un momento quiso romperle la nariz, pero la mirada de Albafica, como de un perrito perdido le hizo cambiar de opinión, la usaría, solo una vez, para saciar su necesidad de tenerlo en ese instante, porque bien sabía que su pobre alfa estaba solo en su templo, que trataba de ser fuerte, pero en ocasiones como esa, quería brindarle placer, pero como no podía tocarle, se contentaba con ver, con verle actuar alguna de sus fantasías.

—Espero que sepas que eres un sucio pervertido.

Le dijo una vez que tenía puesta esa ropa que constaba de varios velos de tela diferente, Albafica estaba sentado en el suelo, con varios cojines a su alrededor, creía que, en una fantasía de las mil y una noches, o algo así, no lo recordaba bien, pero sucedía en el desierto.

—Me gustas mucho…

Susurro apenas, admirando sus piernas largas, acercando sus dedos a ellas como si quisiera tocarlas, pero sin hacerlo realmente, apenas percibiendo su calor, Manigoldo suponía que tenía que hacer algo seductor, pero no sabía que, con exactitud, así que comenzó a recorrer su pierna derecha con las puntas de sus dedos, como si estuviera descubriendo su piel.

—¿Qué soy para ti?

Le pregunto descubriendo su otra pierna, apenas un poco, Albafica toco su tobillo, por encima de la ropa que usaba, utilizando el velo para eso, relamiéndose los labios cuando él se acercó un poco más, sentándose a su lado.

—Mi omega.

Otro velo más le cubría el cuerpo entero, uno casi transparente que se suponía podía proteger su piel de su veneno, aunque bien sabía que Albafica deseaba tocarle, piel contra piel, besando sus labios, marcando sus hombros, dejando marcas que esperaba viera Aspros por la mañana.

—¿No soy tu prisionero? ¿Tu esposo cautivo? ¿Algo así?

Pero su rosa negó aquello, era su omega, que vestía para él ropa llamativa, eso era todo, logrando que Manigoldo se riera al sentir las manos de Albafica sobre sus piernas, le gustaban mucho, en ocasiones les había recorrido sin descanso durante uno de sus celos.

—Eres mi omega, eres mi compañero y yo no tengo veneno, puedo hacerte mío cada vez que lo desee, no tenemos porque usar estas telas, ni conformarnos con cinco días, eso, esa es mi fantasía en este momento, es mi única fantasía.

Le explico, acercándose a sus piernas, para restregar su mejilla contra estas, logrando que se riera de nuevo, tratando de pensar que se suponía que había de interesante en ellas, eran fuertes si, pero no creía que fueran sensuales, o que pudieran lograr que su controlado alfa perdiera la cabeza.

—Esto es una tortura.

Se quejo de pronto, jalándolo en su dirección, para que se acostara sobre su cuerpo, con una almohada entre ellos, para evitar que hubiera cualquier clase de contacto indebido, su alfa quería calmarse, pero no podía, necesitaba sentir a su cangrejo, recibir sus caricias, jadeando cuando un poco más de presión pudo sentirse a través de la almohada.

—¿Esto es una tortura?

Lo era, porque deseaba besarlo, hacerle suyo de nuevo, pero faltaban siete meses, demasiados días para querer contarlos, pero, aun así, con ese poco de contacto tenía suficiente para considerarse afortunado, su padre solo tuvo una noche, él había tenido más de lo que se merecía.

—No sabes cómo te deseo, como me gustaría hacerte mío, tomarte en todo mi templo y en el tuyo…

Claro que aquella ocasión no pudieron llegar hasta el final, solo jugar un poco antes de separarse, el durmiendo en su cama y Albafica al otro lado de la habitación, tratando de calmar su deseo, mordiéndose sus labios para silenciar sus jadeos, sintiéndose culpable la mañana siguiente, porque no había logrado brindarle placer, pero hacia más que eso, le protegía, le quería, lo hacía feliz.

—Manigoldo, te ves tan hermoso…

Le despertó Aspros de sus dulces recuerdos, rodeando su cintura para tratar de besarle, pero se alejó, empujándole de pronto, desviando su mirada, rechazándolo con ese acto, sin embargo, géminis no acepto su respuesta y tomándole entre sus brazos le beso, apoderándose de su boca con fuerza, gimiendo al sentir sus manos en sus hombros, tratando de alejarlo.

—No sabes cómo deseo quitarte este ropaje y comenzar con nuestra luna de miel.

Manigoldo retrocedió, su celo había terminado, ya no había necesidad alguna para tener que tocarse, se dijo en silencio, pero solo su alfa necesitaba de sus celos para poder estar a su lado, Aspros no tenía veneno, solo el que destruyo su cordura.

—No deseo eso, en verdad, no lo deseo…

Susurro, esperando que alguien lo escuchara, ese alguien aparentemente fue Asmita, porque por medio de su cosmos, se comunicó con él, para sugerirle que se desmayara, que le ayudaría para que su alfa se sintiera angustiado por él, le diera algunos días para recuperarse.

—¿No deseas pasar tiempo conmigo? ¿No deseas dormir con tu futuro alfa?

Manigoldo negó aquello, respirando hondo, tratando de controlar su ansiedad, sintiendo como era empujado en dirección del altar, en donde le hicieron hincarse a lado de Aspros, el que vestía su túnica de patriarca.

—Recuerda lo que te dije, Manigoldo.

Eso no debería ser así, él tenía que estar a lado de Albafica, no de Aspros, se dijo, tratando de controlar su ansiedad, sintiendo como repentinamente su futuro alfa, le sostenía de la mano con fuerza, como si creyera que de pronto iba a escapar.

—Terminemos con esto… solo terminemos con esto…

Pronuncio, casi en un susurro, suplicándole a Hakurei que apresurara su ceremonia de unión con el alfa que no amaba y que deseaba destruirle.

—Estamos aquí reunidos…

Pero de pronto, el propio Asmita logro que Manigoldo perdiera el sentido, derribándose sobre su altar, siendo detenido por Aspros, quien en un principio creyó que se trataba de una actuación, enfureciendo, pero sin poder mostrar su enojo.

—¡Señor Manigoldo!

Grito el niño, Yato, corriendo en dirección del omega de mayor edad, para rodearle con su cuerpo como si se tratase de un escudo humano, protegiéndolo de Aspros, quien le veía sorprendido.

—Estaba muy cansado cuando quiso vestirse para usted, está débil, deberían dejarlo descansar, hasta que recupere su cosmos… por favor.

Aspros al escuchar lo que ese pequeño le decía, asintió, su ceremonia tendría que esperar, se dijo cargando a Manigoldo, para llevarlo a sus habitaciones, en donde le recostó, quitándole el tocado, poniéndolo mucho más cómodo, al ver que en realidad se había desmayado, que no estaba fingiendo, sentándose a su lado para esperar por él, necesitaba saber que le había ocurrido.

—No hagas esto más difícil Manigoldo… te lo suplico.

Susurro, recorriendo la mejilla de su omega, que se veía como un ángel en ese momento, como si se tratase del pequeño del que se enamoró, sus labios delgados le pedían besarlos y eso hizo, rozándolos con los suyos, gimiendo cuando el aroma exquisito de su cangrejo despertó su instinto alfa.

—Yo te cuidare, yo te protegeré, solo tienes que corresponderme.

—¿Qué diablos es este lugar?

Pregunto Manigoldo, encerrado en una oscuridad que no tenía fin, observando al hombre más cercano a dios al otro lado de aquella nada, como si meditara, sus ojos cerrados, su cosmos brillando de color dorado, con la misma apariencia de siempre, pero algo había cambiado, se veía un poco más humano.

—Ningún lugar.

Eso era una buena respuesta, estaba en ningún lugar, hablando con Asmita, al mismo tiempo que Aspros estaba solo con él, seguramente tratando de hacerle daño, o se veía como un alfa preocupado por su débil y desequilibrado omega.

—¿Para que me trajiste aquí?

No le preguntaría porque no detuvo su violación o que hacían ellos cuando sintieron su cosmos arder, porque le había traicionado, se suponía que era el patriarca, debía cuidar de ellos, no abandonarlos a su suerte.

—Lamento lo que te ocurrió, no pude hacer nada en el momento de tu dolor, pero te aseguro que Albafica está a salvo y esto es lo mejor que puede pasar en este momento.

Lo mejor no era ser separado de su alfa, ni entregado a ese demente, pero ya estaba tan decepcionado de cada uno de los habitantes del santuario, que solo guardo silencio, esperando por escuchar lo que Asmita tenía que decirle.

—Tu maestro te dio alguna orden referente a esta locura.

Manigoldo negó aquello, no le dieron orden alguna, no sabía que estaba pasando, solo que le alejaron de su alfa y que estaba angustiado, sin saber que hacer o cual sería su destino, su maestro no despertaría, su amigo estaba muerto y cuando Kardia regresara, quien sabe lo que pasaría.

—Necesitamos que seas nuestros ojos y oídos en el santuario, existe un traidor entre nosotros y tu deber como un santo de Athena es averiguar que está pasando.

El cangrejo por un momento quiso creer que le hablaría de la forma de salir de allí, no de una misión que implicaba que le entregara su cuerpo a su alfa impuesto, que le hiciera rendirse, no estaba dispuesto a eso.

—Shion te quiere muerto, porque Albafica te ama y se ha aliado a entes poderosos, el único que puede mantenerte seguro es Aspros.

Lo habían vendido a Géminis, pero al menos su rosa estaba a salvo se dijo, sintiendo como su angustia aumentaba, desesperándose como nunca antes, ansioso de escapar, de ver a su Albafica.

—Y tú puedes proteger a tu alfa, si descubrimos quien ha movido los hilos del santuario para que más de uno caiga en combate, tu maestro, cid, muchos otros, porque bien sabes que Shion no se detendrá hasta hacerle suyo, como Aspros lo ha hecho contigo.

Manigoldo lo sabía, podía ver la malsana obsesión en cada uno de los actos de Shion, pero, aun así, porque debía ser el, quien debía sacrificarse, venderse a su alfa impuesto para obtener información.

—Saben que Shion y Aspros son los traidores, que más pruebas necesitan que su locura, maldición, no soy un esclavo, soy el omega de mi Albachan, debo serle fiel, debo estar a su lado, no darle la espalda cuando más me necesita.

Asmita sabía que Shion y Aspros eran traidores, pero algo más novia esos hilos, un ente poderoso que no le dejaba verlo, solo sentirlo, una fuerza aterradora que le quemo la primera vez que pudo verlo, no verlo, solo sentirlo en un plano ajeno a la humanidad.

—Además, como se supone que debo ganarme la confianza de Aspros, el bien sabe que no lo deseo, no confiara en mí, así como así.

No lo haría de no ser corrompido por aquella fuerza, pero, obsesionado como estaba de su cangrejo, lo escucharía si mostraba gentileza hacia él, un poco de calor, después de todo ese rechazo.

—El te ama, en algún lugar dentro de su psique aun te quiere, y podrías usar eso a tu favor, seducirle.

Se suponía que debía seducir a Aspros, no lo creería, y el no deseaba actuar de aquella forma, por lo que se negó a eso, con un movimiento de su cabeza, Asmita no podía ordenarle algo como eso, no se entregaría a ese demente.

—Sage temía que Tifón estuviera a punto de regresar, solo necesita un cuerpo, un omega poderoso que pueda darle a luz, Cid ha desaparecido, porque no ha muerto, Kardia está fuera del santuario, cada omega poderoso puede ser un candidato para darle a luz, así que tu estas a salvo con Aspros, pero no tus amigos y si en verdad los quieres, tendrás que obtener información, quien le ha dado ese poder a Shion, esa sabiduría, con que dioses estamos tratando.

Cid y Kardia estaban afuera, el escorpión no era candidato a darle a luz a esa entidad, ese demonio de su pasado, pero Cid, el si lo era, el salió con Aspros, cuando dijeron que pereció, pero géminis tenía fuerza suficiente para defenderse, lo habían entregado, tal vez, con ese motivo.

—Es Cid… han entregado a Cid…

Susurro, sintiendo el cosmos de algo que le daba miedo, terror, una sombra negra que cubrió sus ojos y tapo sus oídos, una cosa que evito que Asmita respondiera a su presentimiento.

Manigoldo despertó en ese instante, alejándose de Aspros, comprendiendo que tan bajo había caído para tenerlo entre sus sabanas, para poder violarle, pegándose a la cabecera con pánico, aun portando el atuendo que Hakurei le hizo vestir, completamente solo con uno de sus enemigos, no solo un alfa enloquecido, quien le había besado, acariciando su cintura con demasiada delicadeza.

—Al fin despiertas, Manigoldo, debo decir que escapaste a nuestra ceremonia de unión, pero no, a nuestra luna de miel.

Su luna de miel, no era una luna de miel sino una pesadilla, se dijo tratando de ser fuerte, tratando de no pensar en Cid, en su querido amigo, en su hermano, pasando por lo mismo que él, su hermano de armas que nunca había deseado a nadie más que a Sisyphus, que esperaba por el con la misma ilusión con el que se espera la navidad cuando se es un niño, como el esperaba sus celos para poder yacer con Albafica.

—No me siento nada bien, solo quiero descansar un poco.

Llorando de pronto al imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando, era aún peor de lo que creía, Cid estaba siendo torturando por otro alfa, pero él nunca había sentido el amor de su compañero, no sabía que su arquero le amaba, nadie sabía que pasaba por la mente de ese perfecto imbécil, no era como el que sabía que su alfa le amaba, que estaba afuera buscando por él, su amigo estaba solo, asustado, malherido, desesperado.

—Estas fingiendo.

Susurro Aspros, tratando de acercarse a él, como podría aceptarlo después de comprender que vendió a Cid para tenerle a él, para que Shion pudiera poseer a su compañero, haciéndole retroceder, desviando la mirada, temblando a causa del coraje y la impotencia que sentía, pero Asmita tenía razón, el debía encontrar a su amigo, saber a dónde lo mandaron, con quien, convencer a Aspros de que le dijera, o escucharlo de alguna forma, tenía que ser fuerte, por Cid.

—No…

Fue su respuesta, tratando de imaginarse a este Aspros como aquel que conoció en ese dulce sueño, el hombre justo, el buen alfa, no el demente que vendió a su amigo, tal vez, si lo hacía no se odiaría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero debía saber a dónde mandaron a Cid, con quien lo entregaron y solo lo sabría, si Aspros confiaba en él lo suficiente para decírselo.

—Pero a ti yo no te importo, tu solo quieres mi cuerpo, lo supe en ese campo de entrenamiento, fue por eso por lo que te rechacé.

Susurro, sintiendo las manos de Aspros en sus hombros, viendo como su expresión se suavizaba de repente, al verle llorar, temblar a causa de su impotencia, sintiéndose conmovido.

—¿Cuándo Hera te presento a mí?

Le pregunto besando su mejilla, acariciando su cabello, para intentar besarle, pero Manigoldo se alejó, recordando que ese alfa deseaba protegerle, cuidarlo de cualquier daño, tal vez este Aspros, no era diferente, y podía usar eso a su favor.

—Ni siquiera intentaste seducirme, solo me cazabas, me perseguías como si fuera un estúpido conejo.

Se quejo, al fin estaba diciéndole lo que deseaba, lo que por años le atormento, esperando que aquella verdad suavizara un poco el corazón de Aspros, y le diera un poco de tiempo, para que pudiera acostumbrarse a esa nueva vida.

—Esa sirena no me dejaba acercarme a ti.

Respondió Géminis, manteniendo su distancia, como si le doliera su rechazo, pero este hombre vendió a su amigo, debía encontrar a que criatura lo hizo, a donde estaba Cid y de alguna forma, advertirle a quien deseara ir por él.

—Pudiste tratar de seducirme, pero solo te comportabas como un demente, aun ahora, solo eres un demente que desea hacerme daño.

Susurro, alejándose un poco más, abrazando sus rodillas, sintiendo que Aspros recorría sus hombros, besando su cuello, pero manteniéndose a una distancia prudente, para ser quien acababa de violarlo después de someterlo la última noche de su celo y quien había amenazado a todos sus seres queridos.

—No quiero hacerte daño, pero la única forma de tenerte era esta, forzándote.

Le explico, pero Manigoldo se alejó un poco más, temblando como si fuera una hoja, llorando por Cid, por imaginarse la clase de dolor por la que estaba pasando, era el mayor de ellos, era quien les protegía, y cuando regresara Kardia, le diría lo que sabía, para que él y su alfa fueran por su amigo, necesitaban rescatarlo.

—Quiero descansar.

Le suplico, alejándose cada vez mas de su alfa, pero sin salir de la cama, partiendo el corazón de Aspros, quien beso su frente con delicadeza, respirando hondo, preguntándose si podía amar aún más a su dulce conejito.

—Te dejare dormir un poco, pero después tendrás que compensarme.

Manigoldo asintió, encogiéndose cuando recorrió su hombro, e intento besar sus labios, deteniéndose de pronto, para salir de la cama.

—Tengo toda una vida para eso, supongo.

Susurro, aun llorando por Cid, tratando de controlarse, pero no podía lograrlo de tan solo pensar por lo que su amigo estaba pasando.

—Deberías estar contento.

Pronuncio Aspros, antes de abrir la puerta, pero no le respondió, ni siquiera pudo verle.

—Porque yo estoy eufórico.

***26***

Kardia trataba de comprender la actitud de su alfa para con ese monstruo, ese pelirrojo que destruyo a su omega, que le secuestro, sin encontrarle razón alguna, solo que, si lo pensaba con cuidado, esa cosa le parecía mucho más desagradable que el propio Camus, tal vez tenía razón, no los estaba acompañando, los estaba custodiando por alguna razón que no alcanzaban a comprender, pero deberían hacerlo.

—Oye tú, Iceberg…

Pronuncio Kardia, cuando la maquina se alejó lo suficiente de ellos y creía que no podía escucharlos, logrando que el rostro de Camus se iluminara, con tan solo escuchar su voz.

—¿Quién diablos te mando aquí?

Le pregunto sin pena, caminando detrás de su alfa, a unos pocos metros de distancia, sus pasos los de un animal salvaje, su mirada fija en cada uno de sus movimientos, su cabello ondulando a causa del viento, una sonrisa sádica dibujada en sus labios, era un omega peligroso, pero sumamente hermoso.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Respondió, deseando alargar esa charla, tanto como pudiera, encontrándolo hermoso, como una pantera o un jaguar, una criatura hermosa, peligrosa, sublime, la clase de omega que solo nace una vez en toda su vida, quien le recordaba su primer compañero, de una forma que no alcanzaba a comprender.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer, pero si no quieres cooperar, está bien, yo no tengo nada más que decirte.

Degel arquero una ceja, preguntándose que se suponía que era lo que deseaba Kardia, si creía que ese alfa le hablaría con la verdad, pero sin interrumpirle, escucharía cada palabra que le dijeran, porque la información era poder y ellos carecían de ella en ese momento.

—Mi maestro, el segundo de ellos, Shion de Aries.

Ambos compartieron una mirada preocupada, era imposible que ese lemuriano fuera el patriarca, trataba a los omegas como menos que animales, era un muchacho poderoso, pero no creían que estuviera capacitado para mandar.

—¿Shion?

Kardia pregunto arqueando una ceja, Degel no hablaría, no deseaba que se alfa enfureciera y guardara silencio, no por nada se esforzó por quitarle esa mascara, necesitaban la información que se les era entregada con tanta facilidad.

—Si, él deseaba que los matara, intente matar a ese bastardo que dice ser tu alfa, pero a ti no te podía hacer daño.

Pronuncio con cariño, recorriendo la mejilla de Kardia, o eso trato, porque inmediatamente el escorpión se alejó, no dejaría que le tocara, para ese momento, ni siquiera lo consideraba un ser humano, solo le veía como un monstruo sin corazón, tan frio como el hielo.

—Para que lo sepas, Degel es mi alfa.

Le informo con cierta burla, seguro de si mismo y de su lugar a lado de su alfa, pero Camus no lo aceptaba, no podía aceptarlo, porque amaba a ese escorpión furioso, esa criatura perfecta para él, tan hermoso como el fuego que alimentaba su corazón.

—Yo creo que estas equivocado, pero deseabas escuchar mi historia no, te la diré con una condición.

Era su momento de cobrar por sus favores, encontrando esa oportunidad como algo único, fijando su vista en los labios del escorpión, quien entrecerró los ojos, sin comprender sus deseos, no así su alfa, quien le miraba con extrañeza.

—¿Qué condición?

Pregunto Degel, deseando destrozar ese rostro sin sentimientos, golpear a ese pelirrojo que deseaba a su omega, a su dulce Kardia, pero se contuvo, creyendo firmemente que debían comprender que estaba pasando en ese momento, toda la información de la que carecían.

—Un beso, como si me amaras, como si fuera él.

Pronuncio señalando a Degel, sonriendo al ver la expresión de Kardia, la que era de suma sorpresa, pero mucho más la de su alfa, que enfureció, como si quisiera golpearle, convocando su cosmos de pronto, furioso como nunca, siendo detenido por el propio escorpión, quien respiro hondo, tratando de comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de ese pelirrojo.

—¡Voy a cortarte la garganta!

Fueron las palabras de Degel, quien ya no deseaba comprender nada, lo mejor era destruirle de una buena vez, pero Kardia no lo dejo, riéndose entre dientes, encontrando esa actitud celosa y posesiva nueva, excitante.

—Eso debería decirlo yo… no crees.

Le recordó, logrando que Degel se controlara, apretando los dientes, entrecerrando los ojos, furioso, pero sin decir nada, Camus riéndose de su molestia, anticipando el beso que le daría Kardia, ansioso por sentirle.

—Si quieren saberlo todo, Kardia tendrá que besarme, como si fuera su alfa.

Repitió su condición, relamiéndose los labios, ansioso, al ver que Kardia asentía, aceptaba su condición y su alfa no haría nada para evitarlo, no era un alfa de verdad, de serlo no dejaría que se le acercara, Shion tenía razón, de ser su compañero no le daría tanta libertad.

—Bien, lo hare.

Susurro, acercándose a Camus, dándole un beso delicado en sus labios, apenas un roce, un beso que Camus disfruto, pero no era lo que deseaba, él quería un beso mucho más apasionado, la clase de caricia que Kardia podía brindarle, que lo petrificaría a causa del placer.

—¿A eso le llamas un beso?

Se quejo, relamiéndose los labios, esperando que Kardia cumpliera su promesa, que le besara como lo haría con Degel, comprendiendo que deseaba ser el con ardor, necesitaba ser ese alfa afortunado, encontrar a su omega.

—Si no quieres que te corte la garganta, confórmate con eso.

Le amenazo el escorpión, pero eso le excitaba más de lo que le asustaba, Kardia era hermoso, perfecto, lo necesitaba a su lado, quería sentir el fuego que esos diarios describían con precisión, el amor que podía encender en su corazón, en su cuerpo, el dulce deseo que un alfa sentía por su omega.

—No, quiero un beso de verdad.

Le dijo, esperando que Kardia cumpliera con su palabra, quien, apretando los dientes, tomándolo del cabello le beso con fuerza, un choque de labios violento, robando su aliento, cualquier clase de fuerza que tuviera su cuerpo, logrando que sus rodillas se doblaran, que su pecho se incendiara, lo amaba, lo deseaba, él era perfecto.

—¿Mejor?

Pregunto, limpiándose los labios, acercándose a su alfa, quien le veía como si deseara matarse, que de ser otra clase de santo de Athena ya le hubiera atacado, pero el no, no era así, él no lo mataría, porque era tan frio como el, ese alfa no se merecía a Kardia.

—Mucho mejor.

Respondió, relamiéndose los labios, burlándose de Degel con su mirada, diciéndole que su omega no sería suyo por mucho tiempo, él era su amante, su esclavo, su tesoro, pero no se lo merecía, el si, el deseaba a Kardia como un alfa debía hacerlo, el mantendría seguro a su escorpión, él podría darle hijos preciosos, él se salvaría, Degel seria Ganimedes, eso era lo justo.

—Shion me mando, es un hombre viejo, un hombre enamorado de un hermoso omega, de una rosa, su nombre era Albafica.

De nuevo parecían sorprendidos, como si fuera una mentira, creyendo que estaba equivocado, pero no era así, su maestro amo a esa rosa y solo por ella era que había regresado, solo por ella era que trataba de evitar el nacimiento de Tifón, solo por ella era que había encontrado a su omega.

—Albafica no es un omega…

Pronuncio Kardia, no era un omega, era un alfa demasiado hermoso, pero un alfa, al fin y al cabo.

—¿Qué?

Camus no entendió su respuesta, así que Kardia comenzó a desesperarse, preguntándose si acaso estaba sordo.

—Albafica es un alfa, el alfa de Manigoldo de Cáncer, tu maestro te está mintiendo.

Degel que era mucho más tranquilo, le explico, Albafica era un alfa, el compañero de Manigoldo, Shion en esa época, como en la actualidad, solo mentía, y sin tan solo supieran que habían acusado al arquero de ser un asesino, que decía que Cid había muerto, que habían sometido al cangrejo, habrían regresado cuanto antes, pero Camus no se los diría, no le importaba nada más que obtener a su omega.

—Como sea, desea a Albafica para él, como yo te quiero para mí.

Explico, logrando que Kardia retrocediera, ese alfa estaba loco, Degel de nuevo se colocó entre ambos, pero no había nada que pudiera mantenerlo alejado de su omega, nada en ese mundo, se dijo Camus.

—El me presento los diarios que hablaban de ti, yo me enamore, yo deseo sentir ese deseo y ese amor imposible de soportar, necesito sentirlo, así escapare de Zeus.

Esos diarios habían sido escritos por un hombre enamorado, tal vez, por el mismo Degel, pensó Camus, era el amor que sentía por su omega, eso mismo era lo que el sentiría, porque ese escorpión lograría lo que su primer omega no pudo.

—Shion utilizo tu miedo para mandarte aquí, pero que se supone que ganara de venir.

Era obvio, obtendría a su diosa, pero que más, Shion era un hombre avaricioso, al envejecer debía ser aun peor, un hombre mucho más malvado, que el muchacho que ya trataba de destruir la vida de Manigoldo para poseer a su alfa.

—Debía matarlos para que la diosa Hera no despierte, pero no pude, yo amo a Kardia.

No podía lastimar a la única criatura que podía salvarle de un destino peor que la muerte, porque Zeus estaba a punto de despertar y con él, su pesadilla se volvería realidad.

—¿Por qué no quiere que despierte?

Kardia era tan inocente se dijo, ansioso por tocarle, pero manteniendo su distancia, si se acercaba Degel si le mataría.

—Porque si despierta no podrá matarla, y si ella muere, este círculo se terminará, ya no habrá más alfas, ni omegas, seremos libres y Eso no nacerá.

Degel no comprendió sus palabras, mucho menos Kardia, que comenzaba a desesperarse con la poca información que Camus le otorgaba, solo que Shion estaba inmiscuido en aquella locura, en la oscuridad que trataba de comerse al santuario, a todo el mundo.

—¿Qué no debe nacer?

Kardia pregunto de nuevo, temiendo saber la respuesta, porque una criatura de fuego le visito, le salvo de ese alfa, un pequeño que no nació, porque no pudo mantenerlo con vida, así que tal vez, esa criatura no había nacido por culpa del propio Shion.

—Tifón… el asesino de Zeus.

Eso era imposible, su pequeño no era un monstruo, pero aun así, de que forma le visto, sin embargo, se mantuvo callado, tragando un poco de saliva, preguntándose que más escondía ese pelirrojo sin sentimientos.

—Así que esa cosa no miente.

Susurro, comprendiendo que el gigante de acero no era su enemigo, sino su aliado y que Camus era su enemigo, un alfa que deseaba poseerle, porque creía que así sentiría de nuevo, pero se trataba de un monstruo sin sentimientos, un ser que se merecía su destino.

—No, no miente, yo soy su enemigo, o lo era, hasta que te vi, sé que esto que siento es real, que yo te amo, así que te ayudare, probare mi valor, mi amor por ti, te mostrare que valgo mucho más que ese alfa inútil que no pudo protegerte.

Kardia lo ataco de nuevo, pero Camus congelo su muñeca, a punto de besarle, pero Degel lo repelió con una de sus técnica, manteniendo a su escorpión alejado, lo habían engañado, sus instintos le habían mentido.

—Degel no es un alfa inútil, es mi alfa y es mucho mejor que tú, su lealtad es genuina, y su amor también, no inventado.

Kardia seguía defendiéndolo, de alguna forma su omega seguía confiando en él, cuando el mismo ya no lo hacía, lo había engañado ese guerrero pelirrojo, ese alfa sin corazón, la reencarnación de Ganimedes, y no se detendría hasta que lo matara a él, o él lo asesinara.

—El mío también es real y tu serás mío.

Le advirtió a los dos, sonriéndoles, una sonrisa falsa, que contorsionaba su rostro en una mueca desagradable, al menos para Kardia, quien seguía confiando en su alfa, sin importar lo que pasara, era el hombre más inteligente de todo el mundo.

—¿Cómo esperas lograrlo? ¿Romper nuestro vinculo?

Pregunto Degel, creyendo que Camus ya conocía la forma de hacerlo, pero lo escondería muy bien, porque deseaba a su escorpión para él, sin importar lo que pasara con el mundo, él se salvaría primero.

—Encontrare una forma, si no, matare a tu alfa para tomar su lugar, una vez que comprendas que soy mejor que él.

Fue su respuesta, sencilla, segura, logrando que Kardia convocara su cosmos, escuchando como el gigante de acero se acercaba a ellos, ajeno a su discusión.

—¡Eres un maldito infeliz!

Grito Kardia, pero Degel no le dejo matarlo, había algo en ese alfa, algo que se le hacía familiar, pero no podía descubrir que era, pero no quería que lo mataran, de alguna forma, sentía mucha pena por él.

—Kardia, espera, no lo mates aun…

Pronuncio Degel, seguro de que pronto descubriría que era ese detalle que necesitaba encontrar, porque razón no deseaba que mataran al pelirrojo, además, de sentir pena por él, por ser la reencarnación del coopero de los dioses.

—¿Han terminado de charlar?

Pregunto la máquina, esperando que le siguieran, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo, necesitaban moverse, su madre les necesitaba.

—Mi madre se debilita con el paso del tiempo, debemos apresurarnos.

***27***

Minos convoco a cada uno de sus soldados, a su ejército, al tercer juez del Inframundo, a cada hombre que estuviera dispuesto a seguirle, ya fuera para recibir una recompensa, por miedo a sus castigos, o por su orgullo lastimado, al comprender que un omega les había comandado.

Era el momento de que un alfa superior en todos los aspectos le comandara, que ese mayordomo presumido fuera castigado, era el momento de obedecer a Pandora, quien deseaba que Valentine de la Arpía pereciera bajo la justa mano del primer juez de las almas.

Minos ingresaría con sus mejores soldados, acompañado de Aiacos y Violate, estaba listo para su venganza, su regalo protegido en su armadura, dispuesto a mostrarles porque no debían burlarse de un alfa enamorado, del verdadero compañero de Radamanthys de Wyvern.

Después de algunos momentos Radamanthys abrió los ojos, sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de su alfa a su lado, de alguna forma se había quedado dormido y al despertar se encontraba en la cama que compartía con su arpía, el que ajeno a sus preocupaciones rodeaba su cintura con delicadeza.

Radamanthys se recargo en su codo, observándolo fijamente, con demasiado detenimiento, admirando la belleza de su alfa, lo hermoso que en verdad era, no era muy alto a comparación suya, pero no era pequeño, sus músculos estaban bien definidos y su cuerpo era esbelto.

Su cabello era suave, del color de los botones de las rosas de su jardín, de un tono que le recordaba su hogar, que le hacía sentir seguro, su piel era blanca, de un tono muy pálido, al recorrerla con las puntas de sus dedos se maravilló con su suavidad.

Poco después paso sus dedos a sus cejas, a su nariz y sus labios, Valentine era realmente hermoso, seguía siendo el hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto, la clase de belleza que no podía fijarse en él, que no era tan hermoso.

Radamanthys se relamió los labios y beso sus labios con suavidad, de modo de despedida, para no despertarlo, sonriendo con tristeza al pensar que, por su culpa, su fiel arpía estaba a punto de morir, pagar con su vida su afecto.

Escuchando de pronto un estruendo, observando con horror como la puerta cedía y docenas de espectros ingresaban en sus habitaciones, comandados por Minos, quien se había atrevido a atacar sus aposentos, despertando a su alfa, acorralándolos en su cama.

—No habrá justa, no estoy dispuesto a perder otro celo, porque tú me perteneces, mi padre así me lo ha concedido.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, que he decidido será más largo de ahora en adelante, espero que les guste y si pueden, me lo dejen saber, nos vemos el próximo jueves, muchas gracias por esperar por esta actualización.


	61. Chapter 61

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

—No habrá justa, no estoy dispuesto a perder otro celo, porque tú me perteneces, mi padre así me lo ha concedido.

Aiacos desvió la mirada al encontrarse con la de Radamanthys, que parecía apenas estaba comprendiendo lo que ocurría en ese momento, como ninguna de las reglas del Inframundo tenían sentido, cuando Minos deseaba algo, cuando el primero de los jueces deseaba su premio y ese premio era él.

—¡No te dejare lastimar a mi señor!

Grito Valentine, vistiendo su armadura para intentar defenderlo de Minos, quien solo rio entre dientes, esperando cualquiera de las técnicas de aquel ladrón de nidos, al mismo tiempo que Aiacos y Violate, lo esquivaban, al ver que Radamanthys también se vestía con su surplice, para ayudarle a su alfa a enfrentarse a sus enemigos.

—Eres tan patético.

Fue su respuesta, extendiendo sus alas para enfrentarse a su enemigo, sin importarle ni un poco el que pudieran dañar a su omega o destruyeran todas las posesiones de su pequeño hermano, su habitación ya no sería esa, Radamanthys viviría a su lado, dormiría en su cama, seria suyo.

—Minos…

Susurro Radamanthys, quemando su cosmos, gritando su furia cuando repentinamente Aiacos y su omega le atacaron, evitarían que se enfrentara a Minos, de eso dependía la vida de su pequeña, de permitir que Valentine fuera destruido.

—No te dejare tocar a mi señor, Minos, no podrás destruirlo.

Valentine amenazo a Minos, quien simplemente se relamió los labios, al ver que tanto Aiacos como Violate habían logrado detener a Radamanthys de los brazos, quien estaba demasiado débil para poder soltarse, pero no dejaba de retorcerse, furioso, tan hermoso como siempre, excitándolo de tan solo verlo.

—Mi señor no será tuyo.

Grito el pequeño espectro, antiguo ángel de afrodita convocando todo su cosmos, todo su poder, que sin embargo no era suficiente para enfrentarse al primer juez de las almas, quien ya estaba preparado para recibirle, usando sus hilos, todo su poder, para rodear sus extremidades, tirando con tanta fuerza que varias partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a sangrar, quebrando la armadura de un solo tajo, manchando el suelo de rojo, escuchando un delicioso grito de su enemigo.

—Minos…

Valentine trataba de alejar al demente que se decía su alfa de su cuerpo, evitar que le destruyera, aunque con eso se llevaran su vida, al mismo tiempo que Aiacos y Violate le sostenían de sus brazos, evitándole ir a su auxilio, tratando de no dañarle no por respeto a él, sino por miedo a Minos.

Aun así, trato de quemar su cosmos, soltarse, pero se detuvo en el mismo instante en que Minos llevando una daga al pecho de Valentine, clavándola a la altura de su abdomen, escuchando un hermoso quejido apagado de sus labios mentirosos, para inmediatamente después llevarla a su cuello, a punto de cortárselo, logrando que su corazón se detuviera y que un grito angustiado fuera pronunciado por sus labios.

—¡No!

Minos seguía tirando de su cuerpo, de sus extremidades en una clara imitación del potro, tratando de arrancárselas, disfrutando enormemente los intentos infructuosos de ese alfa débil por liberarse, quien creía que tenía una oportunidad para enfrentarse a él, que era su superior, el espectro más fuerte de todo el Inframundo, el verdadero alfa de su querido hermano menor.

—¡Graco!

El juez de cabello blanco volteo sin comprender su grito, ni su desesperación, observándole colgando de sus brazos, deteniendo su lucha, esperando que Minos quisiera escucharle, que creyera sus mentiras, no sobreviviría si su amado Valentine perdía la vida por culpa suya.

—¡Tu mataste a Graco por mí! ¡Tú me salvaste de sus manos! ¡Cumpliste tu promesa!

Susurro, ya sin luchar, logrando llamar la atención por completo de Minos, quien trago un poco de saliva, escuchando algunas palabras con las cuales hubiera sido feliz cuando aún reinaba Creta, que en su simpleza le traían tranquilidad, o al menos, le distrajeron lo suficiente para detener su tortura a Valentine, quien veía a su señor suplicante, pidiéndole que no hiciera lo que temía, comprendiendo que no tenía el poder suficiente para protegerlo, no en ese cuerpo humano.

— Cumpliste tu promesa… me protegiste y yo creí… yo creí, que tú eras mi alfa, por un momento llegué a pensarlo, pero después te casaste con Pasifae, pensé que me odiabas e intentaste matarme, tú me derrocaste cuando yo te hubiera dado mi reino, no deseaba gobernar, no quería el trono, sólo que no me despreciaras más.

Minos respiro hondo, haciéndole una señal a sus dos subalternos, quienes sostenían los brazos de Radamanthys para que le soltaran, quien cayó al suelo llevando sus manos al suelo, su cabeza, agachándola de forma suplicante, respirando hondo, diciéndose que podía hacerlo, podía encontrar piedad en quien alguna vez fue su hermano y ahora, deseaba ser su alfa.

—Pídeme perdón, no… no me pidas perdón, convénceme de tu arrepentimiento, suplica por su vida y tal vez lo perdone…

Radamanthys no se atrevió a observar a Valentine, quien apenas podía respirar, necesitaba ayuda, atención de los sanadores del Inframundo, de las monjas, ayuda de cualquiera, y el, el necesitaba convencer a Minos de su arrepentimiento.

—Dime que soy tu alfa, que tú me perteneces y más vale que me lo crea, sus vidas dependen de eso.

Su omega aun portando su armadura gateo en su dirección, su vista fija en el suelo, movimientos lentos que le costaban demasiado trabajo realizar, no por su debilidad, sino por su orgullo lastimado, su deseo por salvar a esa sucia arpía, que seguía retorciéndose, su cuerpo sangrando, pero aún tenía una pequeña oportunidad de sobrevivir, la daga dorada aun no había probado su traicionera sangre.

—Después no demostraste ninguna señal, no me deseabas como un alfa desea a su omega, porque bien recuerdo que tuve un celo en tu compañía y tú me ignoraste, cuando despertamos en el Inframundo, cuando fuimos nombrados los jueces de Hades, así que… así que… tuve que buscar un alfa que me complaciera, que me sirviera como un sustituto.

Radamanthys llego a sus pies e intento limpiarlos con su cabello, como se realizaba en sus tiempos en Creta, pero Minos en vez de aceptarlo le pateo con fuerza, logrando que sangrara de su labio, mirándole extrañado, era eso lo que deseaba escuchar, de eso estaba seguro.

—No es suficiente, Valentine no lo cree… yo tampoco, inténtalo de nuevo, pero sin tu armadura, quiero ver tu cuerpo desnudo arrodillarse frente su amo.

Radamanthys limpio la sangre de su boca, tratando de no demostrar su furia contenida, abandonando su surplice, comprendiendo bien que tenía muchas de las marcas de su pasión por Valentine, las que Minos veía con ira, apretando sus hilos con mayor saña, escuchando un nuevo grito de los labios de aquel sucio ladrón de nidos, cuyo cosmos iba terminándose junto a su vida.

—¡No!

Le grito, estirando una mano en su dirección, la que Minos piso con fuerza, escuchando un grito que le brindo placer, Radamanthys respiro hondo sintiendo que sus dedos eran aplastados, pero no podía defenderse, no debía hacerlo, en vez de eso se agacho un poco más para besar la punta de su pie, la bota de su armadura con delicadeza, sin demostrar su dolor, ni tratar de liberarse, logrando que Aiacos y Violate desviaran la mirada, algunos otros sonrieran, pero nadie se atrevió a pronunciar ningún sonido.

—Piensas que te creeré cuando tienes el hedor de otro alfa en tu cuerpo, sus marcas y su semilla entre tus piernas, cuando no eres más que una puta, una ramera de Sodoma, Pasifae tenía razón, solo eres una sucia zorra.

Radamanthys no supo que responder a eso, preguntándose porque deseaba humillarlo, porque le odiaba tanto, pero no se atrevió a mirarle, ni a revisar su mano cuando por fin dejo de pisarle, sosteniendo su cabello rubio con fuerza suficiente para arrancárselo, deseaba ver sus ojos, que comprendiera a quien le pertenecía.

—Deja que se vaya… fue mi culpa que estuviera aquí, yo lo secuestre de su templo, yo no soy hermoso, no soy deseable, eso también lo decía tu esposa, ella tenía razón…

Minos lo recordaba, también que Radamanthys solicito a esa arpía como su alfa, pero ese ladrón de nidos era un mentiroso, una criatura vestida como un simple mortal que intentaba destruir el vínculo sagrado con su omega, cuyo collar manchado aun colgaba de su cuello, la prueba de que no era su compañero, pero cuando el tocara su regalo, tomaría su verdadera forma, la de su futuro orgullo, su Aquiles.

—Tienes razón, yo nunca te permití comprender mi amor por ti, pero también eres mi omega, tú me perteneces, solamente fuiste creado para mí, para complacer a tu señor, y solo eres uno de los jueces del Inframundo, para que me brindes placer, para que seas mi omega por cada una de tus vidas, así que debo castigarte, por ser un mal omega, por serme infiel, cuando tu comprendías a quien le pertenecías, por ser un mentiroso.

Minos en ese momento le empujo para mostrarle la daga dorada que tenía guardada, con la que mataría a esa sucia arpía, le destruiría de una buena vez por todas y Radamanthys comprendería que no podía negarse a el, que le pertenecía, que cada uno de los que intentaran alejarlos perecerían en sus manos, pagarían sus ofensas y su osadía.

—¡No! ¡Piedad Minos, por favor, te suplico piedad! ¡Enséñame que aun te importo, que aun te interesa que yo te quiera!

El hombre de cabello blanco volteo con demasiada tranquilidad, Violate ya no podía ver más esa tortura, Lune creía que ya había sido demasiado, que al menos, Minos debía ordenarle a cada uno de los intrusos que se marcharan, pero su señor deseaba que comprendieran, que vieran lo que pasaría si su omega era separado de sus brazos, si cualquiera de ellos se atrevía a brindarle ayuda.

—¡No mates a mi amor! ¡No mates a Valentine! ¡Por lo que más quieras!

Minos no pudo decir nada, al escuchar que aun en ese momento se humillaba por salvar a Valentine, que le decía que lo amaba, cuando a quien debería querer era a él, a quien debió entregarse era a él, y, aun así, suplicaba por ese debilucho que no pudo enfrentársele, que no era más que una burla, el que le hacía pensar que su otra apariencia no era más que una ilusión.

—Seré bueno, seré obediente, seré sumiso… intentare ser hermoso, pero no lo mates, déjalo ir… solo deja que se vaya.

La respuesta de Minos fue un certero golpe, una de sus técnicas, usando sus alas para lanzarlo lejos de sus pies, sonriendo de nuevo con aquella demencial sonrisa, apretando los hilos alrededor de Valentine, para usar otras más con su infiel omega, quien grito a causa del dolor que sentía, su piel abriéndose en pequeñas líneas, sangre brotando como hilos rojos que formaban pequeños charcos, para dejarle caer de nuevo.

—No eres más que una puta barata, sin dignidad alguna, y supongo que tu castigo no sería tan malo de haber elegido a un mejor alfa que yo, no un pequeño insecto, que más que alfa parece un omega, otro sucio gusano como tú, que no eres ni por mucho el más hermoso de los omegas, eres una criatura poco agraciada, sin duda eres el menos hermoso de los hijos de Hera, pero eres mío, tu eres de mi propiedad, así que voy a recuperarte.

Radamanthys trato de levantarse al escuchar sus palabras, preguntándose si no era agraciado, si no lo consideraba hermoso, porque le estaba haciendo eso, porque deseaba tenerlo como su omega cuando se trataba de su hermano, porque no lo dejaba irse, mantener a su Valentine a su lado.

—Y le demostraremos a todos, la clase de puta que en realidad eres, ese será un buen castigo, que todos vean que me perteneces, que eres mi omega, aun tu precioso Valentine.

Violate fue la primera en comprender a que se referían con eso y tal vez, de no ser sostenida por Aiacos, le hubiera pedido a Minos que tuviera piedad de Radamanthys, que matara a Valentine de una buena vez, pero que su humillante tortura terminara, si acaso tenía un poquito de afecto por el que decía era su omega no lo castigaría de aquella forma.

—¡No! ¡Juro que te arrancare la piel si le tocas uno solo de sus cabellos!

Minos volteo y de nuevo, le ataco, pero esta vez con la daga dorada, clavándola a la mitad de sus pulmones para que no pudiera seguir hablando, dejando que cayera, ordenándole a Lune y a Byaku que le sostuvieran de los brazos con un solo movimiento de sus manos, necesitaba de todos sus hilos para someter a su omega, que le veía temeroso, sin comprender que su arpía ya estaba muerta, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la vida se escapara de su debilucho cuerpo.

—Y aun cree que puedes defenderlo, que vivirás lo suficiente para cumplir todas esas ridículas promesas que le hiciste, no podrás cuidarlo, ni amarlo, ni estarán juntos por toda la eternidad, tampoco podrás alejarlo de los brazos de su verdadero alfa, no eres más que un mentiroso, al que mi estúpido omega quiso creerle, pero es un omega, la debilidad es inherente en él, aunque probablemente de haberte fijado en otro más, habrías logrado tu propósito, pero este es mío, Radamanthys es mío, mi esclavo, mi pequeño hermano que por fin comprenderá a quien le pertenece.

Pronuncio quitándose la armadura, desnudándose frente a todos los presentes, aun Radamanthys, quien apenas comprendió la clase de castigo que había ideado Minos, el que se decía ser su alfa, logrando que negara esa verdad con un movimiento de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que sus hilos se enredaban en su cuerpo, arrastrándolo en su dirección, para sentir como su cabello era sostenido con fuerza, haciéndole daño, presentando su cuello para morderlo por debajo de su nuca, encajando sus dientes en su piel, cortándola, logrando que un gemido de dolor pudiera escucharse en el silencio de su habitación.

— Mira como me pone su aroma y su cuerpo desnudo, la sangre adornando su piel, su dolor, Valentine.

Valentine ya no podía hablar y Radamanthys se dio cuenta, Minos solo jugaba con el dándole esperanza, haciéndole creer que su amado alfa sobreviviría, cuando ya estaba condenado, observando con horror, con demasiado asco el miembro erecto del alfa que deseaba violarlo, frente a su amado moribundo, cuyo silbido sanguinolento casi logro destruirlo.

—Admira todas las promesas que le hiciste rompiéndose en pedazos.

Radamanthys comenzó a pelear con Minos, tratando de soltarse de sus hilos, pero apenas pudo moverse cuando la hombría del alfa que deseaba romperlo se empalo de un solo movimiento en sus entrañas, obligándolo a recargarse en su amado, sin preparaciones, ni advertencias, solo dolor y humillación, con el primer juez de las almas penetrándolo, moviéndose sin control dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndole quejarse por la dolorosa intrusión, a pesar de la humedad de su cuerpo que preparado para la concepción le lubricaba, sintiendo las miradas de todos los presentes en ambos, sus lágrimas, tal vez las ultimas que derramaría mojando sus mejillas.

—Perdón Valentine, perdóname.

Susurro, sintiendo los embistes de Minos, observando el dolor de los últimos instantes de Valentine que trataba de pronunciar alguna palabra de aliento, de rodearle con sus brazos, pero los dos subalternos de su hermano se lo evitaban, uno de ellos sonriendo con pasmosa diversión y un odio parecido al que Pasifae sentía por él, Lune, desviando la mirada, tratando de brindarle un poco de respeto al mismo tiempo que sostenía a su amor de los brazos.

—Te amo.

Repitió su omega, que aun así no le respetaba, logrando que la poca cordura que Minos aún mantenía en su pisque se perdiera, cuya mirada enloquecida se posó en el collar que le robaron, el que le pertenecía, el cual arranco sin piedad sosteniéndolo con sus manos ensangrentadas, escuchando más gorgoteos que suponía eran amenazas de aquella arpía.

—¡Pero eres mío, tu amor debería ser mío, tu amor será mío!

La perla al sentir su cosmos, el de su verdadero alfa, su fuerza vital brillo de nuevo como siempre lo hacía cuando Valentine le tocaba, pero esta vez no se manchó con la energía vital de su dulce arpía, sino que, por el contrario, un ser comenzó a crearse en el fondo, retomando su verdadera apariencia, la que era un grifo de color dorado.

—¡Ya no puedes mentirte, Radamanthys, eres mi omega!

Grito eufórico, para repentinamente usar la cadena que sostenía su propia perla, como un lazo, rodeando su cuello con fuerza, cortando su piel, robándole el aire, haciendo que perdiera el oxígeno, llevando sus dedos a la cadena, al mismo tiempo que sus enloquecidos embistes proseguían, derramándose en su interior, sin importarle su placer, solamente buscando su dolor, la desesperación en los ojos de la arpía, cuyo último aliento se fue con esa pesadilla, su cuerpo cayendo al suelo sin vida, al mismo tiempo que el propio cuerpo de Radamanthys, terminaba por traicionarle cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerle a causa de su propio celo, el dolor y la desesperación que sentía, cayendo al suelo, sintiendo el semen de Minos resbalar entre sus piernas.

—Déjenme solo con mi omega y llévense esa cosa de mi vista.

Ordeno el primer juez de las almas, riendo cuando su dulce hermano trato de tocar la mejilla de su arpía, cuyo cuerpo se llevaron como si no fuera más que un pedazo de carne, algo sin valor, como el collar con la odiosa forma de un grifo dorado aun rodeaba su cuello, el que Minos aun sostenía como si se tratase de una correa y el no fuera más que una mascota.

—No soy tu omega…

Apenas pudo susurrar, sintiendo que Minos de nueva cuenta le atacaba usando sus hilos, con un poderoso golpe de su cosmos, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento, dejando al primer juez de las almas, como el único que aún se mantenía en pie.

—Nuestro collar dice otra cosa.

Aiacos trato de acercarse a Minos, eso ya había sido demasiado, ese castigo demencial a su omega era más de lo que cualquiera debía soportar, en especial, cuando dijo que solo deseaba recuperarlo, reconstruir el lazo que Valentine ansiaba destruir, no destrozar a Radamanthys en el proceso, cuya gloria, honor y respeto en el Inframundo se había perdido durante aquellos oscuros momentos de la locura del primer juez de las almas.

—Valentine ha muerto, tu castigo por fin ha terminado.

Minos no respondió al principio, cargando a Radamanthys entre sus brazos, lo llevaría a sus habitaciones, de las que nunca más saldría, no a menos que ya no le deseara a su lado y en ese momento, lo destruiría, no le pertenecería a nadie más.

—El castigo de Valentine ha terminado, el de mi infiel omega por otro lado, no terminara hasta que comprenda su lugar a mi lado y este agradecido por ello.

***28***

En alguna parte del templo de Afrodita el gigante de fuego abrió los ojos como si hubiera despertado de un pesado sueño, incendiándose repentinamente gritando su furia, estallando en cólera, con un alarido que retumbo en los tímpanos de todos los presentes, del viejo Itia, del dios del sueño, de los dos omegas cautivos.

Quienes pudieron percibir un dolor que nunca hubieran imaginado, un grito tan terrible que helo su sangre, porque ese era el de un corazón quebrándose bajo el peso de sus propios pecados, a punto de perderse en la locura.

Y como si creyera que podía detener lo que había comenzado por su falta de previsión, Eros, el dios de fuego, nacido de la diosa de la lujuria y la ira, extendió sus alas liberando una onda del fuego cósmico con el cual había sido creado, despegando en dirección de su amor, comprendiendo bien que le había fallado.

***29***

Sage había sentido ese dolor en el pasado, cuando su hermoso alfa murió en la guerra, en sus albores, el mismo día en que supo que su patriarca le mandaria al frente, pero no hizo nada, comprendiendo que ya no regresaría de aquella misión suicida, porque suponía que uno de los débiles alfas era su compañero, aquel cuyo nombre no quiso mencionar, ese que sería tan fácil asesinar con una razón justa que escondiera sus retorcidos planes para su compañero perfecto.

El anciano patriarca abrió los ojos al sentir ese grito de dolor, llevando una mano a su rostro, sintiéndolo diferente, todo él se sentía distinto, su cuerpo ligero como una pluma, sus viejos huesos ya no le dolían como en el pasado, su piel tersa, suave, igual a como era cuando se trataba de un pequeño muchacho.

Y sus manos, aquellas manos que conocía bien, eran tan solo las de un chiquillo, las mismas manos que recorrían su rostro con demasiada extrañeza, preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo, siendo lo último que recordaba su enfrentamiento con los dioses gemelos, e Itia, su antiguo patriarca insistiendo en su locura.

—Manigoldo…

Pronuncio, levantándose de la cama, deteniéndose de pronto al verse joven, con la misma edad que tenía cuando era tan solo un muchacho, durante su primer o segundo celo, una imagen que no le dio paz, ni placer, sino miedo, preguntándose porque motivo su cuerpo ya no era el de antes, el de un anciano y que podía significar el que fuera un omega joven de nuevo.

Su reflejo presentaba un hermoso joven de cabello blanco, vestido aun con las ropas del patriarca, la túnica blanca que no se llenaba con sus formas delicadas de sus dulces diecisiete y de no ser el hombre que era en el presente, habría sentido temor, pero era Sage, el patriarca Sage, no tenía miedo ni se dejaría llevar por la angustia al pensar en que clase de habitación se encontraba.

—Cangrejito, al fin despiertas.

Esa voz, ese era de Itia, no el viejo, sino el joven, al que podía verlo a sus espaldas vistiendo una armadura negra con grabados de plumas rojizas, era alto, era fuerte, era hermoso, era el alfa que temía y al que no estaba dispuesto a entregárse, ni mucho menos a demostrarle temor.

—¿No conforme con traicionar a nuestra diosa en vida, lo hiciste también en nuestra muerte?

Sage volteo, manteniendo la calma, sin convocar su cosmos, su mirada, la de un anciano de su edad, estaba fija en cada uno de sus movimientos, como si pudiera adivinarlos, logrando que Itia sonriera, si bien su cangrejito ya tenía dos siglos de vida, él era mucho más viejo aún.

—Ella me traiciono cuando me separo de mi omega, Sage.

El no era su omega, pero ya estaba cansado de escuchar esa locura, esa cantaleta demencial que no le daba tregua durante su juventud, pero ahora él se trataba de un hombre mayor, sabía cómo defenderse, no tenía miedo alguno, aunque su perla que hasta el momento estaba inmaculada, colgara sucia en el cuello de Itia.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Itia no respondió su pregunta, no era necesario, su Sage viviría con él un tiempo hasta que pudiera marcharse, regresar al templo de la diosa Athena, para brindarle orden nuevamente, un soldado que vendía a sus hermanos, para poseer un omega que se veía no era suyo no se merecía el casco del patriarca, pero eso sucedía cuando un omega realizaba el trabajo de un alfa.

—¿Acaso importa?

Claro que lo hacía se dijo Sage, pero no respondió a la pregunta de Itia, convocando las ondas infernales, para intentar marcharse de aquel templo, cuyo interior, en una de sus alas no era más que fuego y trozos de piedra destruida.

—¿Dejaras solo a uno de tus muchachos?

Itia sabía muy bien que estaba traicionando a sus dioses, pero necesitaba que su hermoso cangrejo quisiera quedarse un poco más, proteger a sus omegas, aquellos que debían ser como los hijos que nunca tuvo, esperando a su alfa, guardando su cuerpo para él.

—¿De que estas hablando?

Pregunto Sage, deteniendo su técnica por momentos, sin desvanecerse al ingresar al Yomotsu, como todos los cangrejos antes que él lo hicieron, usando la entrada al inframundo como un camino para su objetivo final, que era sin duda alguna el santuario.

—Cid, ese es su nombre.

Sage no mostro su temor, ni su enojo, mucho menos su confusión, comprendiendo que Itia tenía razón, uno de sus muchachos estaba en el interior de ese templo cubierto por la negrura y la desesperación de sus moradores, pero, aun así, uso el Yomotsu para escapar del anciano maestro de libra, que le siguió usando su cosmos, antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

—¿Acaso piensas que puedes alejarte de mí? ¿Qué yo he vivido en vano?

Le pregunto, aterrizando en el Yomotsu, ignorando los cientos de almas que se dirigían al vacío, fijando su objetivo, que no era otro más que Sage, quien seguía pensativo, ajeno a cualquier clase de temor, ocultando muy bien sus propios sentimientos.

—No, pero aquí puedo destruir tu alma cuando caiga en el abismo, ser libre de ti para que mi alfa este seguro.

Fue su respuesta, convocando su cosmos, con una actitud completamente diferente a la del pasado, en esta ocasión Sage no solo mantenía la calma, sino su cosmos era tan poderoso que le deslumbro por momentos, la punta de su dedo índice brillando con una llama, un fuego fatuo de los muchos que iban acudiendo a su llamado, los que, si bien recordaba, eran utilizados como si se tratasen de pólvora.

—¿Sigues insistiendo en aquella mentira de tu alfa verdadero?

No era una mentira, pero no se veía en la necesidad de explicarle nada a Itia, que no solo era un traidor sino también un demente, un alfa obsesionado perdido en su locura, sin embargo, lo que en realidad le importaba en ese momento era lo que había dicho de Cid, el pobre muchacho no podía estar encerrado en ese templo también.

—Espero que encuentres la salida del Yomotsu por ti solo.

Fue su respuesta, abandonándolo en las colinas deambuladas por las almas, que al verle le atacaron de pronto, actuando de una forma distinta a su habitual desesperanza, otorgándole tiempo a Sage para que pudiera buscar a uno de sus muchachos.

***30***

Oneiros al escuchar la desesperación del dios del amor, sentir su cosmos ardiendo y el templo retumbando desde sus entrañas, abandono a Cid, quien estaba inconsciente, su cuerpo ardiendo a causa de su celo, siendo ese el tercer día del comienzo de su eternidad juntos.

Eros había perdido el control hacía mucho tiempo, de eso estaban seguros, pero aun así dormitaba, usando su cosmos para mover otro recipiente, manteniendo seguro su cuerpo inmortal, pero de pronto había decidido abandonarlos, esperaba que no intentando cometer alguna locura.

Por lo que tuvo que seguirle, maldiciendo su premura, ignorando que el omega de Itia, uno de sus guerreros, había abandonado sus brazos utilizando la sabiduría que un patriarca de su edad poseía, buscando a su consorte, escuchando las almas de los difuntos que le guiaban en su camino.

Encontrando el cuerpo maltrecho de Cid en la cama, encadenado a la pared, sin su cosmos, pero su cuerpo completo, sin la terrible perdida de su brazo, aun así, estaba inconsciente, con manchas de semen entre sus piernas, marcas de una violación en su cuerpo.

—Muchacho…

Sage era uno de los guerreros de Athena más fuertes que jamás habían existido, su belleza era inaudita, pero su cosmos era mucho más poderoso aun, y ahora, con sus casi trescientos años supo que aquellas cadenas no podrían romperse, mucho menos con el cosmos casi desvanecido de la espada, pero las cadenas de los dioses no usaban llaves comunes, no eran como aquellas humanas, sino siempre tenían un mecanismo mecánico que podía ser manipulado para abrir los juguetes de los dioses.

—¿Quién eres?

Sage sonrió al escuchar la pregunta de Cid, al menos estaba consciente, podría ayudarle a salir de allí, aunque no creía que estuviera en condiciones para salir por sus propios medios, no cuando las cadenas tenían su candado fuera de su alcance, el que una vez pudo verlo fue demasiado fácil de abrir, liberando a la espada, que desnuda, necesitaba algo con que cubrirse.

—No me reconoces pequeño, ahora me veo mucho menor que tú, pero soy un hombre muy viejo, un omega como tú, soy Sage.

Cid al verle jadeo, era su patriarca, quien se quitó su túnica para dársela, ayudándole a vestirse con ella, debajo de esta usaba unos pantalones, así como unas vendas que cubrían sus muñecas, parte de su torso, así como uno de sus hombros, las que tenían sangre seca de las heridas provocadas por el que se decía era su alfa.

—¿Sabes que clase de lugar es este?

Le pregunto ofreciéndole su espalda para que subiera en ella, si bien tenía una apariencia delicada, podía cargarlo sin dificultad alguna, Cid estuvo a punto de negarse, pero al ver su expresión, que era la misma que usaba cuando les comandaba alguna misión, obedeció sus órdenes, siendo socorrido por su patriarca, aferrándose a su cuello, llevando sus piernas a su cintura, como se hacía con un compañero que no estaba en condiciones para moverse, como él lo estaba en ese momento.

—Escuche decir que era el templo de Afrodita, pero no parece que sea cierto, este templo está muerto y frio, es como si no hubiera vida en su interior, como si…

Sage comenzó a correr con la espada a sus espaldas, suponiendo que tenían una imagen extraña, siendo el mucho más pequeño que Cid, pero estaba en mejores condiciones, adivinando lo que el joven omega estaba a punto de decirle, como si la diosa hubiera muerto.

—Como si la diosa del amor hubiera muerto, así se sentía el santuario cuando nuestra señora murió aquella vez, así que esa puede ser la razón, la diosa Afrodita está muerta, pero algo poderoso grito su furia, un ser que bien pudo ser su hijo, ya que según dicen las leyendas, estos dos siempre están juntos.

Cid asintió, era conocido por todos la leyenda de la armadura de Piscis, como esta simbolizaba a la diosa del amor y a su hijo cuando se convirtieron en peces, para escapar de la ira de Tifón, admirando la fuerza de Sage, así como su templanza, la forma en que reaccionaba a cualquier peligro sin temor alguno.

—Aspros me entrego a Oneiros, usara un collar que se le fue cedido para desposar a Manigoldo, porque los alfas no son más que animales…

Sage comprendía bien que no todos los alfas eran de aquella forma, su alfa fue un buen hombre, Hasgard lo era, también Degel, era un puñado aquellos que actuaban como imitando las acciones de Zeus, pero no creía que Cid deseara escuchar que estaba en un error, que los alfas no eran animales, no todos ellos al menos.

—Debemos concentrarnos en salir de aquí primero, después veremos la situación en la que nos encontramos y resolveremos cada conflicto por separado, sin saltar a extrañas conclusiones.

Cid asintió, ese hombre siempre había sido como un faro de luz para ellos, lo que esperaban ser al convertirse en adultos, era el santo de cáncer, el patriarca del santuario y un omega ejemplar, el que usando su fuego demoniaco derribo la puerta del templo de Afrodita, que no era una salida, pero si la que encerraba a la diosa del amor con sus armaduras divinas, que salieron disparadas en todas direcciones, al mismo tiempo que ella detenía las técnicas combinadas de los hijos del dios del sueño.

—Comenzaba a preguntarme, cuando me dejarían salir.

La hermosísima mujer de cabello azul claro les observo con cierto asomo de ternura, eran omegas, uno era hermoso, tan hermoso que podría sentir celos, el otro estaba malherido, pero aun así, ellos le habían liberado de su prisión en su propio templo, en donde su traicionero hijo le había creído muerta, abandonándola a su suerte en la oscuridad que se llevaba su belleza en un intento por debilitarla, pero una parte de si misma, la que visitaba a cada uno de los santos de Piscis, que eran sus embajadores en el santuario de Athena, se mantuvo oculta, protegiendo su cuerpo, esperando el momento en que un poco de cosmos pudiera regresarle su vida.

—Mis niños, que les han hecho…

Susurro estirando sus alas de mariposa, acariciando sus mejillas, para observar a los dioses que habían ensuciado su templo, con su cosmos del Inframundo, un sitio, que ya no le seria de utilidad, así que debía escapar a Urania, su segundo hogar, fuera de los confines concedidos por su padre para escapar de sus obligaciones conyugales cuando así lo deseara.

—No se quienes sean ustedes, ni tampoco que se han creído, pero si que cuando volvamos a vernos, hare que paguen todas sus transgresiones.

Les advirtió, convocando sus mariposas, al mismo tiempo que Oneiros y sus hermanos volvían a intentar atacarla, escuchando el sonido de las dimensiones abrirse, para observar a otro anciano con cuerpo joven, otro más que había robado las espumas de su fuente en Urania unirse a ellos en sus intentos por detenerla, usando la fuente que le regresaba la juventud, así como su virginidad.

—Aunque, les agradeceré que saluden a mi pequeño traidor y le digan, que su madre, lo ama.

Afrodita pronuncio, usando su cosmos para marcharse de aquel templo corrompido, esperando que su sombra hubiera alcanzado a su santo favorito, ese pobre alfa que estaba enamorado de un horrible cangrejo, pero que era lo suficiente modesto para aceptar que ella era por mucho más hermosa que él.

***31***

Al mismo tiempo Dohko se detuvo cerca de un bosque, el que parecía estaba marchitándose con el veneno de su omega, a quien sentía muy cerca de su lazo, su collar resplandeciendo en su cuello, era un niño, sabía que estaba asustado y como su alfa, necesitaba hacerle ver que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

—Por favor, no quiero hacerte daño, pero si mis aliados te descubren, ellos te asesinaran.

Pronuncio esperando que su omega le creyera, pero preparándose para recibir el viento venenoso, o cualquier técnica que ese pequeño perdido quisiera utilizar, tratando de alejarlo de su lado, atacándolo por la espalda como sabía que haría si le daba la oportunidad.

—¡Es gracioso que no quieras hacerme daño, porque yo si deseo matarte!

***32***

Albafica detuvo su camino cuando repentinamente una mariposa de color azul se le presento, era una criatura creada por el cosmos de la diosa del amor, de eso estaba seguro, porque era la misma clase de esencia que vio cuando se trataba solo de un niño pequeño sufriendo por su amor en secreto.

—Necesitas mi ayuda Albafica, lo sabes, no es verdad.

La rosa asintió, comprendía muy bien que de no ser por ella Shion ya hubiera dado con él, que dos de la misma calaña le buscaban para separarlo de su dulce cangrejo, no podría mentirse por más tiempo, pero, aun así, antes de jurar lealtad por una diosa que parecía furiosa, quería saber que era lo que deseaba de su persona.

—¿Quieres que mate a un soldado que nunca he visto?

Ella negó eso, ya no deseaba matarlo, en realidad, ahora esperaba que tuviera una vida muy larga en compañía del alfa seleccionado por su padre, el buen Minos, uno de sus hermanos menos favoritos, cuyo gusto en omegas era pésimo, pero en si, eso a ella solo le brindaba un poquito de venganza.

—Ya no, ya no es necesario que realices aquella misión, pero si necesito de soldados poderosos y tú, Albafica, serás el primero de mis siete ángeles, a cambio de mi ayuda para proteger a tu cangrejo, al protegerte yo de tu admirador.

Albafica estuvo a punto de pronunciar que aquello era una locura, era un santo de Athena, no un traidor, aunque la diosa le ofreciera cobijo y fuera ella quien le dio a su omega, protegiéndolo durante los celos, recordando bien como Sasha quiso evitarle buscar a su cangrejo.

—Que, por cierto, es un hombre muy poderoso, que ha dado contigo… en este preciso instante.

La rosa volteo para observar a Shion el viejo a pocos metros de distancia, sus ojos rosas fijos en los suyos, su deseo manando de cada poro de su cuerpo, como si se tratase de una fuerza física, logrando que comprendiera que posiblemente no tenía otra opción más que aceptar servirle a la diosa del amor.

—Albafica… eres mucho más hermoso de lo que recuerdo, tan hermoso que no puedo compartirte conmigo mismo.

Shion elevo su cosmos, dispuesto a usar su técnica secreta, su satán imperial mejorado, con el que podría obtener su amor, su hermoso cuerpo retorciéndose en su cama, su sangre envenenando al cangrejo de Aspros, para que nada de ese mundo pudiera arrebatárselo.

—Ven a mí, prometo ser un buen alfa.

Albafica respondió mordiendo su dedo índice, dispuesto a usar su sangre como arma, relamiéndose los labios cuando un cosmos ígneo estallo a sus espaldas, y la misma sombra de Aspros en vez de atacarlo, le brindo ayuda, evitando que Shion pudiera utilizar su satán imperial con él, para inmediatamente detenerse enfrente suyo, como si fuera una barrera física.

—Si voy a ti, Shion, mataras a mi dulce cangrejo y eso no lo permitiré, además, el solo pensar en compartir mi lecho contigo o complacerte de cualquier forma, me da nauseas.

Fue su respuesta, con los dientes apretados, su sangre manando de su herida, la diosa del amor esperando su respuesta y Defteros preparado para cualquier movimiento del Shion de mayor edad, quien apretó los dientes al verse rechazado, aunque no necesitaba que Albafica le aceptara, su satán imperial era más que suficiente para hacer que se entregara a él.

—De todas formas, no necesito tu opinión.

Pronuncio el antiguo patriarca, que era el futuro patriarca, estallando su cosmos, usando cada una de sus técnicas tratando de separar a Defteros de su rosa, sin ver a la diosa del amor, que se mantenía ajena a la batalla, pero que de vez en cuando le brindaba un poco de ayuda a la rosa, que se veía sobrepasada por el poderoso cosmos de Shion el viejo.

—Ríndete, Albafica, será menos doloroso al final y, de todas formas, matare a tu cangrejo.

El que iba ganando terreno, usando sus paredes de cristal para separarlo de la sombra de Aspros, relamiéndose los labios cuando su rosa sosteniendo su hombro, respiraba hondo, quien, a pesar de verse sobrepasada por su cosmos, no se atrevía a usar su remolino sangriento, ya que, de hacerlo, mataría a su momentáneo aliado.

—Aspros no podrá protegerlo de mi para siempre y tu no podrás rechazarme, no de nuevo.

La rosa que para ese momento estaba separada de su momentáneo aliado, que había perdido la protección de la diosa del amor, no dejaría de pelear hasta que perdiera la vida o matara a Shion, pero este no era el mismo joven que conocía, que supuso conocer, porque a pesar de decirse su amigo, no lo era en realidad, no se alegraba por su hallazgo, ni por verle feliz a lado de su compañero, a quien debía recordarse, deseaba asesinar con su propio veneno.

—Nadie tocará a mi cangrejo, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, a que dios deba implorarle, mi omega no morirá y yo no pasare más tiempo sin el a mi lado.

Afrodita se rio al escucharle decir aquellas palabras, vistiéndolo con su coraza, nombrándolo como el primero de sus ángeles, cuyo cosmos se vio incrementado cuando ella en persona le brindo su protección, usando sus mariposas como una distracción, las que al tocar cualquier superficie estallaban, eran después de todo, un regalo de su deforme esposo, tratando de seducirla con su ingenio, pero su desagradable apariencia nunca podría olvidarla, el que era tan desagradable como su vástago.

—¿Tanto trabajo te costaba aceptarlo Albafica?

Su armadura dejo de ser dorada, para tomar una tonalidad azul celeste, como su cabello y a sus espaldas, alas de metal se formaron, parecidas a las de los espectros, pero con una apariencia etérea, como si de un ente marino, una sirena se tratara.

—Ustedes siempre han sido mis favoritos y yo siempre he sido su guardiana, así que, no perdamos más tiempo, veme en Urania, mi templo lejos de mi hogar.

Le ordeno, desapareciendo repentinamente, no sin antes admirar la masculina belleza de su aliado, quien al verle portando otra armadura no supo que decir, mucho menos Shion, quien apretando los dientes, furioso, volvió a intentar derribarle, usando su Revolución de Polvo Estelar y su Red de Cristal, esperando derribarle con la primera técnica, para encerrarlo con la segunda, mas, sin embargo, Albafica era un guerrero poderoso, el mismo que pudo vencer a Minos de Grifo en la otra dimensión, en su pasado que ya no transcurriría como debiera ser.

—¡No escaparas!

Cuyo cosmos superior al de los otros santos, su deseo por ver a su cangrejo de nuevo y su meta, que era mantenerlo vivo, aunados a la protección de la diosa Afrodita, cuyo renacimiento le brindaba un cosmos casi infinito, pudo esquivarlas, al mismo tiempo que Defteros destruía las paredes de cristal que lo mantenían alejado de su enemigo.

—¡Ese cangrejo no te merece!

Grito en su desesperación, usando más técnicas, una y otra vez, hasta que repentinamente, su red de cristal, pudo dar en su blanco, al fin lo tenía preso, se dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, eufórico, emocionado como nunca, convocando su cosmos para usar en el su satán imperial, hasta que repentinamente, Albafica logro lo imposible, destruir su red con sus rosas, la que al quebrarse cayo como pequeños proyectiles estallando por todos lados, provocando que Defteros se alejara con los brazos delante de su rostro, Shion tuviera que cubrirse de su propia técnica y la rosa, al estar a la mitad de aquella destrucción, grito cuando un trozo de cristal se clavó directamente en su rostro.

—¡Albafica!

Pronuncio Shion el viejo, observando con sus propios ojos, el bello rostro de Albafica sangrando profusamente, su rostro contorsionándose al ver con desagrado que uno de los proyectiles en los que se había transformado su red, choco contra la cara de su amado, llevándose la mitad de esta, dejándolo ciego al perder su ojo izquierdo, manchando de sangre el suelo, destruyendo su belleza, partiéndola a la mitad.

—¿Albafica?

Pregunto Defteros, al ver la sangre manando del otrora hermoso rostro, cuya belleza competía con la de la diosa del amor, que le esperaba en su templo de Urania, y tal vez, solo por su bendición era que podía mantenerse de pie, que pudo resistir tanto tiempo.

—Márchate, sombra de Aspros, no necesito de tu ayuda si no pudiste salvar a mi cangrejo y tampoco te perdono por eso, ni tú, mucho menos Asmita, conocerán mi perdón.

Le advirtió, usando su propia sangre como un escudo, para escapar de aquellos campos, de su enemigo, cuya sorpresa y desesperación le hicieron reír, ya no era hermoso, lo que deseaba de su persona, tal vez el mismo lo destruyo, pero si algo comprendía de la demencia de su viejo amigo, era que culparía a su amado cangrejo por eso, que buscaría una forma de reparar su daño o en todo caso, su avaricia le haría intentar poseerle de todas formas.

—¡Albafica!

Escucho que gritaban su nombre, pero no se detuvo, jurándole a Shion que el mismo lo mataría con sus propias manos, con su sangre envenenada y ese día, aunque estaba en contra de todos sus principios, lo disfrutaría demasiado, porque salvaría a su cangrejo, le recuperaría, tal vez, la diosa del amor podría concederle inmunidad a su omega, como lo hizo con esos cinco días de su celo, pero por toda la eternidad, su único sueño se volvería realidad.

—¡Albafica regresa!

No lo haría, no por el momento, pero tal vez, al perder su belleza podría visitar a su cangrejo, al menos verle de lejos, comprobar que estuviera a salvo, pero por el momento, tenía que ver a su patrona, a la diosa que le protegía desde pequeño, a la diosa del amor.

—Regresare, no lo dudes, pero a matarte a ti, y a recuperar a mi cangrejo.

Hola, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí, los veo la próxima semana.

Mil gracias.


	62. Chapter 62

Paraíso Robado.

Resumen:

En el santuario de Athena la perfección del amor se confirmaba con el nacimiento de niños deseados y el paraíso era pertenecer a quien amabas, pero cuando eso no ocurría, bien podrían decir que el paraíso se te había sido robado.

—¡Albafica regresa!

No lo haría, no por el momento, pero tal vez, al perder su belleza podría visitar a su cangrejo, al menos verle de lejos, comprobar que estuviera a salvo, pero por el momento, tenía que ver a su patrona, a la diosa que le protegía desde pequeño, a la diosa del amor.

—Regresare, no lo dudes, pero a matarte a ti, y a recuperar a mi cangrejo.

***33***

Sage comprendía muy bien que la única diosa benevolente era aquella de la sabiduría, pero nunca supuso que la diosa del amor se atrevería a dejarlos solos, a su suerte, rodeados de sus enemigos, maldiciendo en silencio su estupidez, con la joven espada casi inconsciente, la que dependía de el para salir de aquel endemoniado templo.

—Cangrejito, regresa a nuestra habitación, es momento de que aceptes tu destino y complazcas a tu alfa.

El patriarca retrocedió algunos pasos, aun tenía su cosmos, su celo estaba muy lejano, porque recordaba bien que siempre empezaba en el invierto, no se trataba de un muchacho perdido, ni ese alfa demente podría asustarlo de nuevo, así que, convocando su cosmos, decidió pelear por ambos.

—¡No van a lastimar a este niño!

Les advirtió, haciendo que cientos de fuegos fatuos comenzaran a rodearlo, los que usaba como armas, pólvora divina, creada por los dioses de la muerte de las almas de los mortales, sus viejos ojos fijos en sus enemigos, en Itia y Oneiros.

—No te dejare lastimar a mi omega… Oneiros, así que si mueves un solo musculo, tendrás en mi un poderoso enemigo.

Oneiros estaba seguro de su victoria, así que retrocediendo unos pasos le hizo una señal a Itia, para que pudiera enfrentarse con el que decía era su omega, con su cangrejito, que tenia apenas unos quince o dieciséis años, un muchacho joven, poderoso, pero no tan perfecto como su espada.

—Es todo tuyo, pero si lastimas a mi espada, lo pagaras muy caro.

Le advirtió, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho e Itia, usando sus cimitarras, decidió que ya era momento de comenzar su combate, enfrentarse a su cangrejito, para regresarlo a sus habitaciones, para que después de una vida, de un milenio esperando por aquel creado para hacerle compañía, por fin le tuviera entre sus brazos.

—No quiero lastimarte Sage, pero se que le temes a tu condición de omega y no comprendes que tu deber más alto es darle hijos a tu alfa, ser su compañero, así que, me temo, tendré que obligarte a ver razón, a comprender la verdad.

Cid comprendía que, si Sage seguía cargándolo, no podría vencer a ese alfa enloquecido, al guerrero de las cimitarras, y también podía ver que aunque estaba dispuesto a luchar contra él, también le temía, como no hacerlo, se dijo en silencio, si este alfa llevaba cazándole toda su vida.

—No eres mi alfa, mi alfa era ese santo de bronce que mandaste a esa emboscada, el chico alto y tierno, que si bien no tenia cosmos suficiente para matarte, era tan fuerte para hacerme sentir seguro, cuando un demente como tú me perseguía para intentar violarme.

Le explico, elevando uno de sus brazos, para usar su pólvora o ingresar en el Yomotsu, logrando que Itia apretara los dientes, recordando exactamente quien era ese alfa, un muchacho inútil, un pacifista, que ni siquiera era lo suficiente atractivo, no se le comparaba en nada.

—¡Mientes!

Fue su respuesta, corriendo en su dirección con las cimitarras desenvainadas, las que apenas podía esquivar, debido al peso que cargaba en su espalda, dicho peso, comprendiendo que provocaría que mataran a su patriarca, o este fuera derrotado, se soltó, cayendo al suelo para permitirle a su símbolo, al que les educo para que pensaran que su don era un regalo de los dioses, pudiera defenderse.

—¡Tu estas mintiendo!

Sage al sentir que Cid le abandonaba perdió un momento la concentración, recibiendo un corte con la espada en el pecho, cortando su ropaje de patriarca, logrando que Itia sonriera, relamiéndose los labios, al mismo tiempo que la espada, levantándose con dificultad, adoptaba una postura de combate.

—Tu eres mi omega, mi dulce cangrejito y por fin, después de todo este tiempo, lograre poseerte.

Le advirtió, elevando su cosmos todavía más, chocando en contra de Sage que usaba sus fuegos fatuos, cada una de las técnicas aprendidas en su pasado, demostrando porque se trataba del patriarca, que a pesar de ser un omega, era poderoso, mas que cualquier alfa que intentara poseerlo.

Mas que Itia, que, maldiciendo su necedad, comenzó a utilizar otras técnicas, todo lo aprendido, ese era sin duda alguna, un combate entre patriarcas, un alfa y un omega, ambos con las mismas oportunidades, destruyendo el templo de afrodita en el proceso.

Un templo que había sido abandonado por su creador, el sustento de su existencia y de pronto comenzó a desmoronarse, mientras continuaba el combate de los patriarcas, uno ataviado de blanco, sin su armadura, otro con una coraza recién nacida, negra, como las plumas actuales del pavorreal, madre de los nacimientos, que ansiosa por robarse a los hijos de Zeus, decidió, también, concederles una nueva armadura.

Oneiros al ver que ese templo comenzaba a destruirse, apretó los dientes, maldiciendo la premura del dios de fuego, la salida de Afrodita, pero, sobre todo, la necedad de su espada, que prefería morir en ese templo, que seguir con vida en sus brazos.

Pero no importaba, Itia no era mas que un sirviente, el que se entretendría con su combate, su pelea con ese omega, dejándole a él tiempo suficiente para recuperar a su espada, y eso hizo, utilizando su cosmos, el de sus hermanos, atravesó aquella contienda, deteniéndose junto a Cid, que intento atacarlo, pero su golpe, su técnica fallo, la que su hermano utilizo en contra del patriarca, para que de pronto, la misma espada, cortara la espalda de su maestro, del ahora joven patriarca Sage.

—¡Patriarca Sage!

Grito Cid, pero el dios del sueño lo detuvo de ir a socorrerlo, sosteniendo su muñeca, para cargarlo de esta, sonriéndole, tenía otras guaridas y no estaba de más, utilizar la siguiente, pensó, abandonando a su aliado, que, sonriendo, incremento la fuerza de sus golpes, seguro que tarde o temprano, su Sage perdería ese combate.

—Tu vendrás conmigo mi espada, aquí ya no hay nada que hacer.

Le dijo, desviando un nuevo golpe que esta vez corto una de las columnas principales del templo de la diosa del amor, para recibir a su vez, una de las técnicas de Oneiros, una heredada de su padre, el que logro que perdiera la consciencia, cayendo en sus brazos, distrayendo a Sage, apenas unos instantes.

Una distracción que no era digna de un patriarca, ni de alguien de su edad, pero esos niños, esos omegas estaban a su cuidado, confiaban en el y les había fallado de todas las formas posibles, maldiciéndose en silencio.

Recibiendo un poderoso golpe de Itia y después otro, los que lograban que retrocediera, pues su temor por la seguridad de Cid era tan grande que no podía concentrarse, mucho menos, cuando los dioses menores del sueño se marcharon con la espada en sus brazos, abandonando ese combate como unos traidores o unos cobardes.

Sage de pronto le dio la espalda a Itia e intento llegar con la espada, pero este alfa enloquecido, se detuvo frente a él, ambas espadas cruzadas, no se marcharía, de ninguna forma se dijo, comenzando su combate de nuevo, esperando el momento en que Sage perdiera la consciencia, pero su cangrejito era poderoso, tanto como era hermoso, pero era mucho mas necio aun, así que usando el don que la madre de su compañero eterno le otorgo, impacto su cosmos en contra de su omega, lanzándolo hacia el techo, el que se destrozo por la fuerza del impacto, para después caer no muy lejos, ensangrentado, inconsciente.

—Sage, acaso era tan difícil aceptar mi amor.

Supuso que así lo era, pero que mas daba, ese mismo día compartiría su lecho y comprendería que se trataba de su omega, ya no podría mentir más, su cuerpo, sus instintos se lo dirían.

—Vayamos a casa.

***34***

Minos recorría la perla que colgaba de su cuello con delicadeza, la daga de oro estaba protegida en su biblioteca y su hermano en su cama de sábanas blancas que había creado a imagen de su palacio en Creta.

La figura en el interior del que siempre supo era su collar, tenía la forma de un grifo de color dorado, una hermosa criatura que nacería de su omega, el que inconsciente yacía a su lado, en esta ocasión todas sus heridas habían sido atendidas por Luco, el ahora espectro de la Dríada, quien le advirtió que debía ser un alfa paciente con su hermano, que no continuara con su castigo, que le dejara recuperarse ese celo.

Luco era un demente o un hombre muy valiente al atreverse a sugerir semejante disparate, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando por su omega, que ese celo no tendría descanso, pero no deseaba poseerle cuando estaba inconsciente, sino que necesitaba que despertara, verlo abrir los ojos, para que comprendiera que solamente se trataba de un regalo de su padre, no Asterión que trato de alejarlo de su omega, sino Zeus.

Asterión, al que encerró en uno de los peores círculos, como castigo a su ultimo insulto, el que recordaba muy bien.

— Minos.

Su padre le había mandado llamar, estaba cada vez más débil y pensaba que ese día, después de una larga enfermedad, al fin encontraría el descanso que tanto se merecía, como él podría conocer el paraíso una vez que fuera emperador, cuando por fin pudiera desposar a su omega.

— Te he llamado para que cumplas tu deber para con nuestra amada tierra.

Con Sarpedón fuera de Creta no le quedaba otra opción más que nombrarlo emperador, él estaba listo, se había preparado toda su vida para ser el hombre que su nación necesitaba, que su hermano desearía a su lado y estaba seguro de que Radamanthys también lo amaría.

— Estoy listo padre, hare lo mejor para Creta y sus pobladores.

Su padre portaba una armadura, estaba vestido como si fuera a presentarse frente a Zeus, sus ojos ya sin brillo le miraban severos, como si creyera que no estaba listo para cumplir su deber, haciendo que se preguntara porque parecía tan distante.

— ¿Todos ellos?

En verdad lo estaba, pero Minos ya no era tan cercano a su padre, no desde que la sangre de Graco mancho las baldosas de su mansión, el día que cumplió su deber para con su omega, alejándolo de un alfa que no era el suyo, así que, dejando de sonreír, respirando hondo, quiso mostrar paciencia con su padre, que le trataba como si fuera un monstruo, un ente perverso.

— Cada uno de ellos, padre, yo seré un buen emperador.

Quiso asegurarle a su padre, quien asintió, dándole la espalda, permitiendo que se acercara a la ventana, desde donde podía ver practicando a su hermano, su cuerpo perfecto bañado por el sol, su cabello rubio brillando, era simplemente hermoso.

— Tu esposa no parece que sea una mujer feliz, no cree que le ames de verdad y cree que tus intereses descansan en alguien más.

Asterión ya suponía que era lo que observaba Minos con tanta atención, sus facciones oscureciéndose a causa del deseo que sentía por ese omega en particular, quien no era otro más que su hermano, por quien sentía un amor perverso que los destruiría a ambos.

— Mi esposa no está preparada para la vida de la corte, ella siempre ha sido muy débil y demasiado entrometida, demasiado insidiosa.

Le menciono con demasiado desagrado, ella era una mujer débil, vanidosa, insegura de sí misma y demasiado cobarde, la que odiaba a Radamanthys, porque sabía que le amaba, que una vez que gobernara Creta conquistaría su paraíso en los brazos de su hermano menor, a ella la mandaría lejos, fuera de su monumento, una edificación símbolo de su amor por su omega, el que muchos llamaban su laberinto.

— Espero que tu hermano esté listo para la vida de la corte, sepa cómo comportarse bajo tan pesada carga.

Minos estaba cansado de aquellas discusiones, creía que su padre actuaba a causa de su vejez en contra de los designios divinos, pero de ser mucho más joven, tal vez, mucho más sensato, podría comprender cuanto amaba a su omega, que jamás se atrevería a lastimarlo y que era su mejor opción, su alfa verdadero.

— Mi hermano es mucho más fuerte de lo que le has dado el crédito, pareciera que todos lo menosprecian únicamente por ser un omega, pero es fuerte, es inteligente y es hermoso, todo un regalo divino.

Le menciono a su padre con simpleza, abandonando el hermoso paisaje que constaba de su hermano practicando en los campos de entrenamiento, para observar a su padre, esperando que pronto diera la gran noticia, que lo nombrara emperador de Creta, era lo único que necesitaba para desposar a su omega.

— Sigues queriendo demasiado a tu hermano.

Aquello era un reproche, no podía ser nada más, pero no era su culpa amarle como lo hacía, ni siquiera desearlo, porque Minos comprendía que Radamanthys era su hermano, pero también su omega, lo supo en ese templo de Afrodita, la misma diosa del amor se lo mostro en su niñez.

— Nunca podre dejar de quererlo, tú lo sabes no es verdad.

Los dos lo sabían muy bien, jamás podría dejar de amarlo y parecía que su padre no estaba contento por eso, más bien, defraudado, seguía creyendo que se trataba de un monstruo por aceptar los designios divinos, por gustarle la perspectiva de compartir su eternidad en compañía de su precioso hermano menor.

— Vas a decirme que por eso mataste a Graco, porque tu amor por Radamanthys te obligo a eso, que únicamente lo estabas protegiendo de un perverso senador que no lo quería de forma sincera.

Minos creía que su padre ya sabía la razón detrás del asesinato de Graco, pero solo estaba haciendo lo mejor para Radamanthys, como lo era el exilio de Sarpedón y poco después, la construcción de su monumento a su amado compañero, una muestra de su amor que sería recordada por todos cuantos la vieran.

— Era un conspirador, hice lo que mi deber me dictaba y Radamanthys no lo deseaba, tuve que protegerlo, yo sólo hice lo correcto.

Trato de mentir, pero esta vez su padre no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, ni dejar pasar la oportunidad para tratarlo como si fuera una inmunda bestia, una criatura perversa que anhelaba lastimar a su pequeño hermano.

— Lo mataste porque iba a desposar a Radamanthys, los senadores y yo lo sabemos, sólo él no lo sabe, es demasiado noble para comprender que la forma en que lo miras habla de tu deseo enfermizo por él, la forma en que lo tocas, aun la manera en que has amenazado a cada uno de los senadores, si tan siquiera se atreven a mirarlo, te comportas como si fueras un alfa en vela, pero se trata de tu hermano, tu misma sangre.

De saberlo su hermano se lo agradecería, porque él, después de que ese senador quisiera dañarlo, le prometió nunca dejar que un solo alfa se le acercara, nunca permitiría que nadie lo sometiera a sus bajas pasiones y no lo lastimarían si él era su compañero, sólo así estaría seguro.

— Lo hice por su bien.

Minos comenzaba a exasperarse, sintiendo el desprecio de su padre calando su espíritu, el que antes le admiraba, ahora lo veía como un monstruo y creía que de no ser un hijo de Zeus ya le habría castigado, mandado fuera de Creta, pero le temía a la ira de los dioses.

—Por su bien dices.

Susurro, dándole la espalda, indignado por su respuesta, creyéndola una mentira, como si no amara a su omega como los dioses patrones del olimpo se lo pedían, como si fuera inmoral querer yacer en los brazos de su otra mitad, de su compañero eterno, de su omega, después de todo, él no tenía la culpa de que su omega fuera también su hermano.

— Y es de tu hermano de quien deseo hablarte.

Aquello lo dijo recargándose en la ventana, ahora el veía a su hijo menor, el que de no nacer omega habría sido un magnifico emperador, duro, pero justo, la clase de hombre que seguías por tu propia voluntad, que no se entregaría a sus bajas pasiones y cometería actos de la peor naturaleza únicamente por que tenia el poder para eso.

— ¿Qué ocurre con Radamanthys?

Pregunto de pronto, imaginándose lo peor, que su padre hubiera seleccionado un segundo alfa, ignorando los designios divinos, así como sus advertencias, creyendo que la sangre de un Cretense, de uno de los habitantes de su tierra o de cualquier otra, bañaría las baldosas de su palacio, porque no lo dejaría desposar a su omega.

— Es respecto a su futuro, en realidad.

Su padre pronuncio, esperando escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, pero no le importaba, Minos lo sabía muy bien, porque de hacerlo ya los hubiera enlazado desde mucho tiempo atrás, habría bendecido su unión, para esos momentos hermosos pequeños nacidos de su omega correrían por el palacio, sus hijos, cuyo linaje sería eterno al ser ellos descendientes del dios Zeus.

— No le habrás buscado otro alfa, porque sabes bien, que no lo permitiré, padre, nadie le hará daño.

Pronuncio de pronto, perdiendo la paciencia, avanzando en dirección de su padre, quien retrocedió un solo paso, preocupado por su reacción, tal vez creyendo que se atrevería a lastimarlo y lo haría, si aquellas eran las noticias que su anciano padre, en su senilidad, deseaba comunicarle.

— Nadie más que tú, querrás decir.

Aquella respuesta hizo que Minos se preguntara la razón detrás del odio de su padre, porque pensaba que se atrevería a lastimar a su compañero, cuando el mantendría seguro a su omega, lo haría feliz, lo rodearía de los lujos a los cuales estaba acostumbrado, no solo eso, le dejaría seguir practicando sus artes de guerra, tal vez, comandar su ejército, pero siempre le mantendría a salvo y eso era a su lado.

— He pensado mucho en quien será mi sucesor y al fin tome una decisión Minos.

Minos no supo que decir en ese momento, respirando hondo, comprendiendo que él no sería su sucesor, porque su padre lo pensaba una criatura retorcida, poco menos que un monstruo, una vergüenza más que su orgullo.

— Radamanthys, él será mi sucesor, tú lo has dicho, su único defecto fue nacer omega, pero eso no es culpa suya.

Eso no era posible, su hermanito no podía traicionarlo de aquella forma, él era un omega, su lugar era en su lecho, no en el trono, pero tal vez él no sabía nada, no comprendía que su padre estaba traicionándolo al robarle su futuro y las herramientas para poder desposarlo como era su derecho divino.

— ¿Radamanthys?

Pregunto Minos, sin comprender la razón detrás de aquel acto tan extraño, su Radamanthys era un omega, no podía ser emperador, necesitaba que lo protegiera, que lo cuidara, no que le dieran el trono para que nunca fuera suyo, para que nunca yaciera en su lecho ni le diera hijos hermosos, tan poderosos como los héroes de su pasado.

— Sí, él es duro, pero será justo cuando gobierne y no es una criatura perversa que usara su poder para obtener lo que desea.

Minos retrocedió un paso, nunca pensó que su padre pudiera castigarlo de esa forma, su amor era sincero, su aprendizaje de que serviría si no lo pondría en práctica, era como si sólo estuvieran jugando con él como lo dijera alguna vez su Radamanthys, quien gobernaría Creta a pesar de ser un omega, a quien no casaron con alguien al que detestaba, al que no pensaban una criatura perversa, ni lo despreciaban por demostrar su afecto.

— Dices que mi amor es perverso, querer protegerle de cualquier daño es un acto en contra de la naturaleza.

Susurro, comprendiendo que su padre no le amaba, sino por el contrario, le despreciaba, en cambio Radamanthys era su orgullo, al que dejaría su puesto, sólo para que no pudiera llegar a su omega.

— No, aquello que es un acto en contra de la naturaleza es poseer a tu propia sangre, ese amor que dices tenerle no es más que una atrocidad, una perversión y si no fueras mi hijo, te habría castigado por ella.

Minos negó aquello, furioso como nunca, seguro que su hermano era inocente, pero que su padre le había envenenado en su contra, alejándolo de su cuidado durante sus celos, seguro que aquel que sentía cada año era Radamanthys, cuyo collar tomaría una forma encantadora cuando por fin pudiera tocarlo, la misma noche que le hiciera suyo por primera vez.

— Pero no soy tu hijo, ni él tampoco, ambos nacimos del dios Zeus, y el desposo a Hera, su hermana, como yo desposare a Radamanthys cuando sea el emperador.

Le advirtió, seguro de sus palabras y de su futuro, notando por primera vez cuanto le aborrecía su padre, quien estaba seguro de que hacia lo correcto para proteger a su hermano del que era su legítimo alfa.

— Por esa razón, tú no serás emperador.

Le advirtió su padre, antes de que Minos se marchara de aquel cuarto, creyendo que ese anciano decrepito tenía razón, pero de pronto, al observar un águila devorando una liebre, recordando la forma que su padre tomaba en ocasiones, se dijo que Asterión estaba equivocado, el desposaría a su omega, él sería emperador y tendría su paraíso.

— En eso te equivocas padre, yo seré emperador y desposare a mi Radamanthys.

Pronuncio de pronto, jurándole al viento y a su hermano que ambos estarían juntos cuando tuviera el poder verdadero, sus ojos fijos en el menor, quien de pronto detuvo su entrenamiento cuando lo vio, para caminar con largas zancadas en su dirección, con una radiante sonrisa, feliz de verlo.

— Y te despose mi dulce hermano, al fin eres mío.

Susurro, le había dicho a Aiacos que el castigo de su hermano no terminaría hasta que comprendiera a quien le pertenecía, pero viéndolo en esa cama, inconsciente después de recibir un escarmiento necesario por su infidelidad quiso saber si había sido suficiente con eso, o tendría que continuar con su lección.

—¿Debo seguir castigándote hermanito?

Le pregunto besando su cuello, esperando que Radamanthys despertara al sentir sus labios en su piel, que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle, que respondiera a sus preguntas, a su presencia en ese lecho, recorriendo entonces su torso desnudo.

—O me dejaras ser compasivo, perdonarte después de lo que has hecho en mi contra, los constantes insultos a tu alfa, las humillaciones que he tenido que soportar, mi amor no correspondido por mi omega.

Radamanthys abrió los ojos e intento sostener sus manos, pero sus hilos le rodearon súbitamente, llevando sus manos a la cabecera de la cama, cortando su piel con ellos, manchando las sabanas de rojo, al mismo tiempo que Minos se acomodaba entre sus piernas, estaba desnudo, su túnica de juez del inframundo cubriendo su cuerpo, abierta, permitiéndole ver su anatomía, su sonrisa sádica, su sexo erguido.

—Vamos hermanito, cual es tu respuesta.

Radamanthys intento responderle, jurarle que nunca lo aceptaría como su alfa, sin importar los castigos que tratara de imponerle, pero cuando abrió la boca no pudo pronunciar ningún sonido, algo se lo impedía, una fuerza oscura, tentáculos invisibles atando su lengua, logrando que desviara la vista, con los hilos de Minos cortando líneas delgadas en sus brazos, sujetando entonces sus piernas para abrirlo para él, elevándolo de su cama, usando la misma postura de aquel puente, cuando Bennu le salvo, solo que en esta ocasión, nadie le brindaría ayuda.

—¿Te has rendido tan rápido?

Aquella pregunta vino con Minos recorriendo sus muslos, estaba desnudo, completamente expuesto para él, su sangre roja, recorriéndole con pequeñas líneas que delineaban sus músculos, que podían apreciarse en aquella postura incomoda.

—Dime algo Radamanthys, dime cuan agradecido estas de que no permitiera que Graco te violara, cuanto aborrecías a Pasifae por ser mi esposa y como Asterión te mantuvo alejado de tu verdadero alfa, cuando lo único que deseabas era llegar a mí, trata de convencerme, mi querido hermano, mi dulce hermano, de tener mi descendencia pura, con sangre divina, para que nuestro linaje reine el Inframundo por miles de años.

Minos recorrió su labio inferior con el pulgar, sus ojos grises fijos en el con tanto detenimiento que parecía ser lo único que podía ver, y acerco su nariz a su cuello, para admirar ese aroma tan exquisito, el que le torturaba cada año en su juventud, Radamanthys aún no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, una fuerza externa, mucho mas poderosa de lo que jamás había sentido se lo evitaba.

—Dime cuanto me deseas pequeño hermano, mi dulce omega y tal vez, no prosiga con tu castigo.

Minos continuo su viaje en dirección de su humedad, deteniéndose en su vientre, el que pronto esperaba que su semilla lo fecundara, lamiéndolo cuando llego a su punto sensible entre sus piernas, escuchando un gemido apagado, sintiendo como se retorcía aun preso de sus hilos invisibles, provocando que mas sangre cayera a las sabanas anteriormente blancas.

—Eres tan exquisito…

Pronuncio, escuchando más gemidos, sumergiéndose en el cuerpo caliente de su hermano, que aun victima del celo, no podía hacer nada mas que retorcerse en sus hilos, gimiendo cada vez con mayor volumen, haciendo que se sintiera orgulloso.

—Minos…

Susurro, apenas podía pronunciar su nombre, gesto que Minos recibió como su placer, pidiéndole mas de sus caricias, separándose unos centímetros, para llevar sus caderas, su hombría a la humedad de entre sus piernas, la que lubricada, esperaba por un alfa, su alfa, su dueño, el grifo y no la harpía, le poseyeran.

—Al fin has regresado a mí, al fin me perteneces.

Le aseguro, besando sus labios, ingresando su lengua en el interior de su boca, para al mismo tiempo, empalarse con un solo movimiento, gimiendo de nuevo al sentirle caliente, rodeando su hombría, escuchar sus gemidos, admirando su aroma en medio del celo, uno largo, que le debilitaba, pero no solo era eso, también se trataba de una verdad universal, él era su omega, su hermano era suyo y por siempre le mantendría a su lado.

—Al fin tendremos nuestro paraíso, al fin estaremos juntos, al fin seremos felices, tendré a mi Aquiles y a ti, bajo mi cuidado, bajo la protección de mis alas, hasta el final de los tiempos.

Prometió, sin ver su dolor, ni escuchar sus gemidos, que no lo eran, sino quejidos, porque aquella intrusión, a pesar de ocurrir durante su celo, le lastimaba, lo destruía con cada nuevo embiste, añorando a su harpía, la que ya no existía más, todo, porque tuvo que amarlo.

—¡Minos!

Grito, esperaba una maldición, pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue decir su nombre, al mismo tiempo que Minos se derramaba en su interior, pero no conforme con eso liberaba sus piernas, para voltear su torso y continuar con su vaivén enloquecido, sus promesas de amor, sus cumplidos, ciego a su sentir, a su desprecio.

—Mi omega, mi hermano… no sabes cuanto te amo.

***35***

Cid al mismo tiempo despertó en un lugar oscuro, alejado del mundo mortal o del olimpo, escuchando el sonido de un cascabel, el reptar de una serpiente, la que se elevo en las sombras, una criatura de envergadura tal que le hizo sentir un insecto.

Una serpiente con ojos de infinito que le miraba fijamente, con una expresión difícil de comprender, porque se trataba de una serpiente y porque los sentimientos que proyectaban le hacían sentir inquieto, como si le conociera o tuviera que hacerlo.

— Debo pedirte un favor…

Pronuncio la criatura, la extraña serpiente, transformándose en un niño de piel blanca, ojos de infinito y cabello negro, rasgos afilados como los suyos, astutos, que le hacían pensar en una versión diferente de él, cuyos ojos mostraban el universo, su cosmos arrullándolo, como si fuera su guardián, como si tratara de protegerlo.

—Quiero que vivas y me des a luz…

Cid supo entonces que aquel muchacho crecía en su vientre, o crecería, no seria hijo de Sisyphus, tal vez de Oneiros, pero seria suyo, una criatura poderosa, con la sabiduría de las eras recorriéndole como una cascada.

—Yo y mi compañero destruiremos a los dioses y tu serás libre de esta maldición, libre para seguir tu destino como así lo desees, libre de aquel alfa que no te ama lo suficiente.

Cid no supo que decir, aquella petición era extraña, pero al mismo tiempo le traía paz y la voz del muchacho, la que tenía un tono melodioso, le hacia sentir confianza, seguridad en su promesa de traerle libertad.

—Pero necesito que me des a luz…

Susurro, esperando su respuesta, la oscuridad moviéndose a su alrededor como tentáculos de fuego, una criatura monstruosa que no alcanzaba a ver, pero estaba allí, protegiendo a la serpiente, reptando por el universo, junto a él, pero al otro lado del mundo.

—Sólo así serás libre.

***36***

Manigoldo soñaba con su alfa, con su perfecto Albafica…


End file.
